Vault M2J
by M2J MandalorianJedi
Summary: Formerly, The Archive Rejects. A compilation of "M2J" Mandalorian Jedi's ideas that never came to be. Featuring Harry Potter, Naruto and many more! Irregular updates to be expected. Not an actual ficlet, but a palette of ideas to mix things up a bit...
1. Guardian Potter

_A/N: Hello my faithful readers! Both Ultimate Kekkei Genkai: The Jagan Chapter 11 and Ultimate Experiment: Weapon X, Chapter 2 are coming along beautifully and one or the other should be posted by the end of the weekend._

_For those of you wondering, this is NOT a new fic, but a collaboration of ideas that just never took off._

_As such, works from various categories will show up here ranging from Harry Potter, Naruto, Aretmis Fowl, Morrowind, Star Wars, etc... There will even be X-overs between any and all of them. This "fic" will mostly serve as a sort of palette for me to get my ideas out and into the open._

_So some may be good and even great. Others can and most likely will be horrible, so flames are very much welcome, tell me exactly how great or terrible each little idea is._

_Anyone wanting to use any of the ideas from this "fic" just let me know before hand and credit me in your fic that this is where you got the idea from._

_Without furthur delay, here is a little ficlet that never took off, called **"Guardian Potter"**._

_

* * *

_

_**Summary:** Post-Hogwarts/Post HBP. Non-DH Compliant. After the defeat of Voldemort, Harry draws the wrong conclusion about a certain red-head. Devastated, he flees the Burrow without another word. All efforts made to contact him have failed. But now, seven years later, the Hero returns home...

* * *

_

__**Guardian Potter: Chapter One: Guardian's Return, the Darkness Rises**__

* * *

A man stood at the top of a high platform that was a float high in the sky. He wore pure black robes trimmed with gold. He gripped his staff tightly in his hand. The green orb at the head of the staff was glowing as menacingly as his emerald green eyes. He knew it was time, time that he returned to the realm of wizards, the world of magic, a world filled with raw and painful memories. He only hoped he would be strong enough this time to stop things from getting too far out of hand.

It was time for the Guardian of the Earth to return to the place of his birth. Harry Potter was going home.

* * *

Ron Weasley was not a happy man. Since the end of the war he had very little reason to be happy. He only thanked what ever gods and deities that existed that he had Hermione with him all the way, as things just hadn't been right since the end of the war. Harry was gone and Ginny was with some git that was totally unacceptable for her. But... Harry did leave, to only Merlin knows where, and Ginny had no choice but to move on. 

Now crumpled in his hands was a note. Not just any note, but a note from his former best friend. No one had known where Harry had gone, no owls ever made it to him, not even Hedwig. Messages were returned unopened and none ever came from "The Chosen One" or "Boy Who Lived" or whatever moniker they hailed him by.

He had no idea what he was going to tell the others. Hermione and Ginny especially. Harry had been missing for seven years, and now he was coming back. The note didn't explain why, only that he was going to be there soon. Having no other choice, Ron did the only thing he could. He grabbed a handful of Floo Powder off of the mantle piece and cast it into the fire and yelled, "The Burrow!"

* * *

The Weasleys Remus, Tonks, Neville and Luna sat around the den of the Burrow. Ron had a pensive look on his face, Hermione had a slight frown of concentration. Others ranged from slightly agitated and jittery to nearly outraged. All that is, except for Ginny who held a near expressionless mask since hearing the news of Harry's return and Luna who barely looked aware of anything going on around her. 

The wall clock chimed announcing three o'clock. As the chime came to an end there was a burst of white flames and in the center of the room stood a man who was almost unrecognizable. If not for the unruly hair and the vivid emerald eyes they most likely wouldn't have.

Time seemed to stand still as his emerald eyes scanned the room, unimpeded by his glasses, and landed on a particular person in the room. A quick, but powerful emotion swept through his eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come. No one made any effort to speak, and simply stared at the new arrival. Finally, it was Harry that broke the silence.

"I expected more of a louder, angrier reception," he said in a plain, emotionless voice.

"And we expected you to stay gone after you abandoned us," said Ginny angrily. The entire room sucked in a breath of surprise anticipating the coming explosion. He raised an eyebrow at her malicious remark, after all, she was the reason he left.

"I had my victory, my purpose was fulfilled. With nothing left, what was I to do?" he replied coldly.

"Nothing... Nothing left?" Ginny was almost shouting. With a wave of his hand she was silenced.

"We'll deal with this later Weasley," Harry said formally and coldly, "There are more important things to deal with right now."

As if right on cue, Hermione was the first to speak up, her voice cutting through the tension and the shock. "Harry... Those symbols... The runes... A-are they..." He nodded towards her, and she paled. "Are you..." She still seemed to be far too shocked to form coherent sentences. "But it's just a legend!" she shouted. The others in the room just stared at Harry and Hermione in confusion.

"Legends are often based on fact, Hermione," said Harry calmly, "This one more so than others. But, we'll talk of that later... I have come with a warning." Everyone froze at that statement. "I sense a great darkness coming. It's very powerful, and even as strong as I am, with all the training I have gone through, I don't think I can stop it. I need help."

"But... Why Harry? Even when you've needed it more than ever, you've never asked for our help. You always had to have it forced on you," said Hermione questioningly.

"I've learned some things in my time away," Harry answered, but did not elaborate, "Now, I'm afraid I must go. There are other things that call for my attention. Tomorrow afternoon I'll be returning to Potter Manor." There was a burst of white flames and the man in black and gold robes with runic markings on them disappeared.

"Why that..." Ginny fumed before she abruptly left for her room upstairs. Obviously the silencing charm wore off when Harry departed.

It was silent as Ginny stormed up to her room slamming the door behind her. "I-I'll go check on her..." Hermione said hesitantly.

"Hermione... What... What's happened to Harry?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure," she said sadly.

"But you do know something," Bill replied. Everyone was looking at her intently.

Hermione sighed, "Harry is not a normal wizard. Even less now than before..." she struggled with what to say for a few moments. "Harry has become the Earth's Guardian."

Bill and Fleur frowned, as did Percy. "But that's just an ancient legend... There hasn't been a recorded instance of there being a Guardian of the Earth since before Hogwarts was founded."

"I know, but there are too many questions right now. Some only Harry can answer, others only Harry should answer. Right now though, you're sister needs someone to talk to, so I'll answer what I can in a few hours." Hermione swiftly left the room to go and comfort Ginny. There were obviously some unresolved issues.

**

* * *

**

High above the Burrow, a black robed figure stood on a giant cloud watching over the countryside. His eyes were shut tight, his emotions barely controlled. He had wanted to tell them more, but he couldn't, not with _her_ in the room with the looks she was giving _him_. Though he couldn't think of why she would be so angry with him. After all, he may have 'abandoned' them, but _she_ forgot about him. With another burst of white flames, he was gone.

* * *

"Why now, Hermione?" asked Ginny, "Why now after all this time. I'm supposed to get married in a month and HE has to come back now!" Ginny for her part was just barely holding it together. 

"You still love him don't you?" asked Hermione.

"When have I not? I loved him before I knew him, before he even knew I existed. I could only hope that he would like me, or even notice me when he became Ron's friend. When he kissed me, it was like all my dreams come true and then Dumbledore died and my blissful dream turned into a very real nightmare." said Ginny, "He broke things off for 'my protection'. I worried for months and months while you three were gone. When I finally got that owl saying that you were coming home I was excited. I was crushed when you told me Harry just left for some reason. Why? Why did he leave when you guys had only just gotten here?"

"I don't know Ginny. He was broadcasting a lot of emotions. They were so strong it was overwhelming. I had to Occlude him before my head burst, then he was gone before either Ron or I could get a word in. I don't know what he heard or saw, but it hurt him bad enough he didn't want to come back."

"I wish I knew what it was so I can thoroughly hex the person who drove Harry away," said Ginny venomously.

Hermione sighed again, "Tell me Ginny... Do you love Kyle?"

Ginny bit back whatever scathing remark she had for her brother's wife and her best friend. She went from angry to defeated in a matter of a few seconds. "I-I don't know anymore... I thought I did, but Harry..." She seemed to have aged several years right before Hermione's eyes. "It's always been Harry. No matter what I do, no matter how many times I give up on him and try to get over him, just a look and I'm his all over again..."

"You're going to have to make a choice Ginny... And you better do it soon because it's unfair to Kyle."

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter arrived at the Guardian's Tower, so distracted by the old feelings that had surfaced that he didn't notice the other dark figures who were waiting for him.

"Hello, Guardian," said a raspy voice, it was old and lizard-like.

Harry's head snapped over in surprise, astonished that one, he let his guard down and two, strangers had found their way into the tower. However, his astonishment and surprise made way for dread. Though he did not know them, nor had he ever seen them personally, this small group of people were unmistakably recognizable, or at least the were to all Guardians.

"Shit," was the only thing he could say before he was struck in the chest by a large beam.

Several miles away, a screamed "Harry!" brought everyone in the crowded house to the aid of the youngest member of their family. Shortly after, she passed out, making everyone of them worry for the future and The Boy Who Returned...


	2. PotterMarvel XOver

_A/N: Hello again! I know, a rarity for me to update twice in one day. But, I figured you all deserved it._

_Anyways... This is another Harry Potter ficlet, though with a certain twist. Not exactly as original as the previous chapter, but it was a nice idea to toy around with for a short time before I gave it up as a horrible habbit._

_

* * *

_

**Summary:** _Post OotP. Harry Potter/Marvel Comics X-Over. Harry Potter is kidnapped by a very 'Sinister' fiend. Familiar faces rally together to stop a common foe and to save our reluctant hero. Starts First Person perspective, with Dr. Steven Strange. Finishes from Professor Albus Dumbledore's POV in third person._

_

* * *

_

__**Untitled HP/Marvel X-Over: Chapter Title "The Meeting"**

* * *

__

All of us had seen the signs, but everyone seemed to ignore them until we were too late, FAR too late.

Not for the first time, I cursed humanity and their superstitious fears for the unknown. As I made my way towards Number Four Privet Drive, I could see the ruins of the short battle that had taken place there. I knew who I had to see, it was of upmost importance that I saw my old friend again.

"Hello Albus," I said, no warmth or comfort in my voice, only disappointment and sadness.

"Hello, Steven," replied Dumbledore, turning to a friend he had not seen in many years. "While I am glad you are here, I am curious to why you have come, especially when you did not participate in the last war?" I saw most of the others relax as Albus greeted me, but the more cautious, or in Moody's case, paranoid, of the bunch still looked at me in suspicion.

"There are more... _Sinister_... Things at hand here and I fear Voldemort is going to have to wait," I forcibly had to not roll my eyes in annoyance as many gasped and shuddered at the name.

"Am I to believe that this has to do with the disappearance of Mr. Potter?" asked Dumbledore.

"This is the big one I'm afraid, three very different worlds are about to collide in a very forcible manner, your Mr. Potter is at the very center of it all and if we don't move quickly the consequences of what may happen will pale in comparison to anything Voldemort might do." I don't want to reveal anything to too many people just yet. "Regrettably, while Harry Potter is not with the Death Eaters and is still alive, we have very little time to act. Albus, there has been a meeting called with some very distinguished people and I would like for you to attend."

"Very well Steven, I will go," said Dumbledore, "Alastor, continue to look for clues to Harry's whereabouts. Anything you could find will be most helpful." With that, Albus Dumbledore and myself teleported to a new location leaving behind some very confused wizards.

* * *

"Gentlemen I have for you, the last person here who needs to be at this meeting," I said.

Albus Dumbledore looked around the room at the various people in the room. There were only three that gave off a magical aura in the room. All the rest were Muggles... While he didn't have anything against Muggles, quite the opposite in fact, he was never the less puzzled at what they had to do with the disappearance of Harry Potter. However, he did see that one of the Muggles looked VERY familiar.

"The years have treated you well, Mr. Rodgers," he greeted the man, also known as Captain America, who looked puzzled. "I doubt you remember me, but we fought together in what you would call World War II."

"It's good to see you..." his voice trailed off.

"Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore," the wizard finished. The patriotic man nodded in response.

"Now Dr. Strange, what is this all about?" asked Captain America.

"I was quite curious myself, Steven," said Dumbledore, it seemed that those assembled had no clue either.

I answered them, "I didn't call this meeting, Colonel Fury did."

"That's right and I have some very disturbing things to discuss," said a man in a blue uniform and an eye patch, who suddenly appeared on a giant screen in the relatively small room. "Here assembled, we have Captain America and The Avengers, Professor Charles Xavier and his X-Men, Reed Richards and the Fantastic Four, Spider-Man, Dare Devil, Dr. Steven Strange and last, but not least Professor Albus Dumbledore. It's been a long time Albus." Dumbledore nodded as he took a seat next to the bald man in a wheel chair, Professor Xavier.

"Now that we all have been introduced, why have we been assembled?" asked Xavier, "It's not often that S.H.I.E.L.D. requires such... High profile assistance."

"That question is answered easily enough, we picked up on a plot for a kidnaping for the purpose genetic experimentation," said Col. Fury, "The subject's name is Harry Potter." A picture of Harry appeared on the screen on the lower right hand corner.

"Not to sound cold hearted or anything, but of what significance is the child?" asked a muscular, blue furred man.

"I am not sure why he would be of importance to you, but to our... Society... Harry is perhaps one of the most important and famous individuals in our history," said Dumbledore. Nearly everyone, except Fury and Strange, looked confused.

"You're going to have to give them more than that Albus, your Statues of Secrecy are going to be shattered all to hell by the time this is over," said Col. Fury.

Dumbledore sighed. "For many centuries there have been a sect of humans that were different from everyone else," said Dumbledore, "Because of human superstition we hid ourselves away from your world. We have lived side by side with normal humans for all this time and with exceptions of a few instances, have remained completely anonymous."

"You can't be a mutant, because I would have felt your presence long ago," said Xavier, his brow furrowed in thought, "But your significance to this world is such that you are obviously monitored by S.H.I.E.L.D. Tell us friend, what are you?"

"I am a wizard," said Dumbledore.

"Surely, you're joking right?" asked a man in a metallic suit.

"I assure you Mr. Starks, I am not," said Dumbledore, though he loathed to use non-consentual Legilimency, especially on Muggles, he knew he was out of his depth in this group, all of whom seemed to be familiar with one another. "There are thousands, if not millions around the world who can use magic."

"How is it that we have never come across your people?" asked the blue man.

"We are a very secretive people and have many ways of avoiding detection," Dumbledore answered. "Also, many wizards have strong ties to the Muggle, or non-magical, world

"So this... Harry Potter is one of yours then, a wizard?" he asked, Dumbledore nodded but Col. Fury then spoke up.

"It's not as simple as that anymore, Hank," said Fury, "Like Mutants, Wizards, and Witches, can be born from parents that had no idea of their world until it manifests in their child. This usually presents itself early in their childhood... The earlier the onset of accidental magic, the more potential the wizard has to become powerful later on in life."

"Harry's accidental magic started when he was still an infant, however this alone would not raise his importance, though it would help," said Dumbledore, "Twenty six years ago, there was another wizard, who also was very powerful and had plenty of talent. He went by the name of Voldemort. He is one of the darkest and most powerful wizard's we have seen in recent history. His reign of terror lasted eleven years. It was dark times for wizards and muggles alike. He was eventually defeated in a small town called Godric's Hollow."

"And this... Harry Potter had a key role in his defeat?" asked Xavier, he and others were doubtful of a child's ability to defeat an extremely powerful being, but they had seen many strange things in their own travels so they weren't quick to judge.

"Yes and no," answered Dumbledore, "I learned of a prophecy that foretold the Dark Lord's defeat. While I will not divest it's contents, I can tell you that it referenced two boys born at around the same time. Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. Both families went into hiding, but the Potters were betrayed and Voldemort went to Godric's Hallow to dispose of the Child of Prophecy. From what we can tell from Harry's memories and the report of a Reubeus Hagrid, Voldemort blasted through the door and dueled James Potter. James put up a spectacular fight, but in the end Voldemort killed him. Voldemort then went upstairs to the nursery where Lily Potter and Harry were. Voldemort told Lily to move out of the way... To step aside. Lily refused pleading for him to take her life instead. Voldemort then killed her with Avada Kedavra, the Killing Curse. It was then Voldemort turned his wand on young Harry, and that's what makes him special. When Voldemort cast the Killing Curse on Harry, the curse rebounded and struck Voldemort, and he became just more than a spirit, while Harry was left with only a scar visible on the right side of his forehead. Harry Potter is the only known survivor of the Killing Curse."

"If what you say is true, then young Harry would have defeated Voldemort when he was just barely over a year old," observed the blue furred man, named Hank.

"Which is why I left Harry in the care of his aunt and uncle, both muggles, or non-magic people, so that he would not have to deal with that until he was ready," stated Dumbledore.

"That's a subject that we won't get into right now, Dumbledore," said Fury bitterly, which only confused the others, except for Dr. Strange, who said nothing. Dumbledore's only reaction was to nod. "Wizards, like Mutants, are in the minority of human kind, which is another thing that sets Harry apart from others, because he happens to be both. Because of certain circumstances, and perhaps his magic, Harry's mutation appear to have started early, or at least certain aspects of it. We believe most of the damage done to Privet Dr and the surrounding area was not done by his kidnappers, but by the boy himself..."

"What sort of powers does he have, and what are their limitations?" asked Xavier. Dumbledore noticed the sudden change in interest in Harry.

"From what we can tell from our initial scan of his DNA, he definitely has healing factor, but all the others are still a mystery that we are seeking to unlock as we speak," said Fury, "Though if what happened around Private Dr is any indication, I'd have to say he's a Class 5 mutant. He is magically powerful enough that his innate magic is blocking our DNA scans."

Xavier visibly paled. "That's... Impossible... How could I have missed it..."

"From what we can tell, the magical wards around Private Drive, as well as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Harry's own magic probably kept him well shielded from even your considerable abilities augmented by Cerebro," Fury explained.

"Tell us Colonel, you have not told us who has Harry or where he might be," said Dumbledore.

"Indeed Col. Fury, it's imperative not only for the child's sake, but for ours as well, that we get him back," said Hank.

"We believe that Harry Potter has been abducted by Mr. Sinister," said Fury, "We have agents working around the clock, but we still have been unable to locate his base of operations."

Dumbledore noticed the expressions around the room turn grim. "Why is Mr. Sinister, a muggle by all indications, interested in Harry?"

"We aren't sure," said Nick Fury, "In recent years we have found it difficult to keep up with the technological advances made by fiends like Sinister. He may have accidentally found a way to bypass the nuances that keep magic and technology compatible, or perhaps one of your kind heard of him and approached. In truth, we can't really be sure at this moment. But at this point it doesn't matter because whatever uses Sinister has for Harry Potter, it will make Tom Riddle seem like an annoying flea in comparison."


	3. KotOR:Homecoming

_A/N: This little piece was written quite some time ago between me working on "The Legend of Potter" and "The Cost of War". I've never been able to do anything with this, but I didn't want to leave it as a one shot. As you have all noticed this is my first deviation from anything Harry Potter my Archive Rejects. In fact, it is straight forward Star Wars all the way. This is also one of my shortest works yet._

* * *

**Summary:** _Post-KotOR II. LSM Revan. Revan/Bastila. Takes place eight years after Knights of the Old Republic, three after Knight of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords. An emotional homecoming for Revan on Dantooine and a re-union between Revan and Bastila and the meeting of a special someone..._

* * *

**Untitled SW FanFic: Chapter Title: Homecoming**

* * *

She smiled at her eight year old daughter. She was so much like her father it was scary sometimes. She was also incredibly strong in the Force, as strong as he had been at that same age. The young girl learned at a very accelerated pace, much like her father and her thinking process could probablly match his wit and strategic genius. 

Yet, she was also very different from him in many ways. She was every bit as perceptive as her mother and just as stubborn when she wanted to be. She also had a very tight control over her blossoming powers the her mother always had, and her father had not achieved until after he had joined the Republic during the Mandalorian Wars.

She was a near perfect combination of both her mother and her father. She had many of their strengths and a few of their weaknesses and the woman had little doubt that her daughter would be something great.

The woman noticed her daughter concentrating on a far corner of the destroyed courtyard. The woman looked to where her daughter was looking, yet saw nothing. She looked back to her daughter. The little girl was still eyeing the same spot.

The woman closed her eyes and stretched out with her feelings. Even with her considerable powers with the Force the woman sensed nothing.

"Mommy... Who is that man?" asked the girl in a whisper, "He looks sad."

The girl frowned.

The woman's eyes cut immediately moved back to the corner. Still she neither saw nor sensed anyone nearby. Yet, she was beginning to feel something long forgotten, like an echo in a canyon traveling hundred of miles in an open space.

It all suddenly came at her in a rush.

Pain. Sadness. Heartbreak. She felt all of these emotions, yet none of them were her own.

The emotions, they had come from... her forgotten bond, she realized. The very same bond she had with... _Him_...

Slowly, as if a heavy fog had been lifted, a man dressed in black robes and a red and black breastplate and mask with a black hooded cloak materialized. When he fully appeared, he fell to his knees.

He reached up with both hands and slowly pulled the mask off of his face. For the first time in eight years, the woman saw a face she had nearly convinced herself she would never see again. He looked almost exactly as he had all those years ago. His scruffy black hair was a bit longer and messier than it had been back then and his brilliant green eyes were brimming with tears, but essentially, he was the same. At last, he had come home.

"Hey, Bast..." he said after a moment of absolute silence.

"R-Rev-Revan!" she stuttered out, tears leaking from her own amber colored eyes.

The girl's eyes went inside at the name. Each looked at each other motionlessly. The girl gave her mother a calculating and questioning look, which Bastila answered with a slight nod, though her eyes near left the kneeling Former Dark Lord of the Sith.

Revan's gaze moved from Bastila to the little girl hesitantly approaching him.

She stopped a few feet in front of him and looked at him as if she was judging him. Her gaze was as penetrating as her mother's and her head was tilted slightly to the side as if trying to come up with an answer to an unknown riddle.

"D-Daddy...?" she asked hesitantly.

Revan's eyes widened for a brief moment before he shut them tightly. Eight years had gone by and not once had he ever seen his daughter- he hadn't even been aware of her existence and yet her she was standing in front of him. Tears began to flow freely down his cheeks and nodded.

The girl stepped forward bravely and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug, which he gladly returned. He held his daughter tightly, afraid to let go... Afraid to open his eyes and find that his little girl, his little princess was but an illusion.

Bastila couldn't stop the tears flowing as she watched Revan meet his- their- daughter for the very first time. The fact that their Force Bond, hers and Revan's, had returned and she was feeling not only hers, but Revan's emotions as well, was almost more than she could take.

Bastila walked over to where father and daughter were locked in a loving embrace and wrapped her arms around her lover and child. At long last, she had what she wanted when she found out shortly after Revan's departure beyond the Outer Rim into unknown space that she was pregnant with his child... A family.


	4. To Save a Soul Chapter 2

_A/N: Many, many months ago, when I was really big into reading and writing HP fanfics I came across a fic called **"To Save a Soul: Round Robin Challenge"** by **fullsailnate**. He wrote an intriguing first chapter, at the end of which he laid out a challenge for other authors to write the other chapters, send them to him and the best ones for each chapter was added to his story._

_Anyways... I submitted an entry for Chapter 2, which was chosen and used in his fic._

_Here is the original of that very same chapter._

_Now, a few people judged this chapter as cliche or a bit unoriginal, but every fic has to start somewhere to build up a story._

_I encourage the rest of you to check out his fic and to even make submissions of your own to him as it has been quite sometime since he's updated that fic. With a lot of authors colloborating on a single project I can see an epic tale in the making. Anyways, on with the chapter..._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable belongs to J. K. Rowling, except the plot which belongs to FullSailNate and used with permission in response to his very intriguing and unique challenge.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Potter Reborn****

* * *

**Harry Potter disapparated outside Hogwarts. While the creature he had once been cared little for any of these people, but to Harry Potter they had meant everything to him. Now they generated a mild interest. While he certainly didn't care for them as much as the "other" Harry once had, he needed them. Dumbledore especially, despite the fact that the old man was a manipulative bastard. The "other" Harry had forgiven him pretty easily, this newer and much more improved version would show the old man he hadn't forgotten. 

Silently, he made his way across the grounds and through the currently empty halls of the school. He kept the hood of his newly obtained shroud up, hoping to catch the Order members off guard. As it was, they needed him a lot more than he needed them, after all, he had the key to defeating Voldemort.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when he at long last found himself in front of the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Tell the Headmaster to permit me to see him, I have urgent news on the whereabouts of Harry Potter," said Harry. While the statue did not reply back, it did suddenly open up to admit him after a few short moments. Harry walked up the stairs where he knew the Order of the Phoenix would be waiting for him. He went to knock on the door, when he heard Dumbledore greet him. When he stepped into the room he saw various members of the Order of the Phoenix. His eyes scanned the room for familiar faces.

In his usual place behind his desk was Albus Dumbledore, to his right and slightly behind him was Minerva McGonagall. Even in his "new" form, Harry felt as if she was not one to be trifled with. He also saw Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody looking at him with great suspicion. His eyes, both of them, were trained and narrowed at the Dementor Lord. He also saw Harry's surrogate parents, Arthur and Molly Weasley. Arthur looked somewhat stressed, but Molly seemed to be a nervous wreck. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty at the pain he'd caused her. He knew her greatest fears and he knew that his old self's abduction did little to relieve those fears. He squashed down the self inflicted guilt from his livelier human side.

Also in attendance were Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin, perhaps the only two who would accept his new changes immediately. After all they were both 'Dark Creatures' now, though Remus was only one once a month, Harry... pretty much 24/7. Tonks was as different as anyone else and was always more receptive of others who were strange or different.

Fred and George were there as well. They and Bill were the only other Weasleys in attendance. Percy had apologized, but it would be a long time before the bridge and Charlie was continuing his work with dragons in Romania. In his opinion, those there were perhaps the most dangerous of all of the members of the Order. Fred and George's reputations as pranksters made it easy for people who underestimate them, at their own folly. Countless Death Eaters had fallen one way or another due to their ingenuity and brilliant inventiveness. Bill, on the other hand, while not an overly skilled duelist, was one of the top curse breakers ever to grace the halls of Gringotts. The amount of knowledge on wards, ancient and current, was staggering.

He saw Hagrid in the far corner. He, like Mrs. Weasley, had taken news of Harry's capture badly. Not far from him was Severus Snape. Perfect. The greasy haired git was the reason for Harry's capture to begin with. He would enjoy watching the Potion's Master suffer. Others in the room he recognized were Emmaline Vance, Hesitia Jones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dedalaus Diggle, and Mundungus Fletcher.

"I understand you have news about Harry Potter," said Dumbledore, the usual twinkle in his eye was not present. Harry felt the presence of Dumbledore in his mind. This was surprising because he had very limited success in Occulmency before the merging, and yet his mental shields were now like smooth obsidian.

"Don't," he said firmly. This startled many people. He felt Dumbledore's Legilimency probe recede.

"You try our patience," said Snape threateningly. With a wave of his left hand Snape was knocked back into the wall. Everyone, save Dumbledore, drew their wands immediately, Moody actually fired off a strong stunner that was blocked when Harry raised right hand.

"I find your lack of faith... Disturbing..." he replied, he then summoned Moody's wand to his hand. He smirked at the looks of astonishment from everyone in the room. He felt Dumbledore's magic flaring up. Other than that, he saw no reaction from the old man. He knew he was going to have to ponder the new limits of his magic and exactly what his powers were at a later time. Perhaps he could be the bushy haired bookworm to assist him. "Voldemort is more powerful. Not by much, but he is."

The brushed off the indignant looks many of the others gave him. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, but nodded his head. "That is true. You are significantly powerful yourself to be able sense magic as you do. Your previous display not withstanding. Now, please tell us who you are and what news your bring us."

"You don't recognize my voice?" asked Harry as he pulled back the hood on his black shroud. He was still smirking, as he heard everyone gasp around him. He raised his hands to silence everyone as he heard shouts of his human name from nearly everyone. "I suppose I have gone through a few changes..."

"Harry?" asked Dumbledore hesitantly.

"Yes and no..." The Dementor Lord replied.

"How?" asked Dumbledore.

"What happened to your glasses Harry?" asked Tonks.

"Both answers are somewhat inter-related..." Harry began, "It started when I was captured by the Death Eaters. They took me to their headquarters and had at me for a bit. None of them can really cast a Cruciatus Curse like Voldemort or Bellatrix though."

"Get to the point, Potter!" demanded Moody. Harry merely smirked at the angry retired auror.

"Fine, if you insist," he said in a mock exasperated tone. "After a few hours I was brought before Voldemort. Then I learned the price that he gained the loyalty of the Dementors and my purpose for being captured instead of killed. Fortunately enough for you the Dementors are no longer on his side and my body is now useless to him." Harry waved his hand at the sudden burst of questions thrown his way and silenced everyone in the room. Only Dumbledore was unaffected.

"It's only understandable that we all have questions Harry, you seem to have done much during your captivity," said Dumbledore.

"Then quit interrupting me," he said sternly, waving his hand to unsilence everyone, "The Dementors joined Voldemort because the Dementor Chieftain wanted a tortured, broken soul. Voldemort used me as payment. After my soul was sucked out of my body, he was going to use it for various rituals to enhance his power and life force. However things didn't go as planned." Harry took a deep breath as he saw the frown appear on Dumbledore's face. "When the Dementor Chieftain applied the kiss to me, my soul merged with it. My soul was tortured, but far from broken. The two of us... merged... All that was left was my soulless body and my 'new self'. I could sense Voldemort's power, and what I sensed was troubling. And that's why I have come to you, because I need help in finishing what I started." It was then that everyone noticed the curse scar that Voldemort had inflicted on him 15 years ago had disappeared.

"What was so troubling about Voldemort's power?" asked Remus.

"You felt him in multiple places," said Dumbledore to everyone's surprise, including Harry's.

"You knew?" shouted Harry angrily, his emerald green eyes glowing with raw, untamed power.

"Suspected, since the end of your second year in fact. I used the time that Dolores Umbridge had given me when I was removed as Headmaster to follow up on these suspicions," he told them all calmly.

"The diary?" asked Harry, calming down. Dumbledore nodded. "I felt him in seven different places. So using some of my new found powers I absorbed the last of the magic from my old body, all of which happened to be Voldemort's. My old body is useless to him now."

"H-How did you escape from You Know Who?" asked Arthur Weasley.

"Apparation." Harry raised his hand, "Before you ask, I'm not sure how... I seem to be assimilating the knowledge of all the souls the Dementor Chieftain devoured before mine. I'm far more powerful than I had been before, and far more powerful than Voldemort."

"If you're so much more powerful than the Dark Lord, Potter, why didn't you just kill him then when you had the chance?" asked Snape angrily.

"Because we have to destroy the other five pieces left of his soul before I can defeat him. Power isn't everything, that's why Voldemort still hasn't defeated Dumbledore yet. But it will be more than enough to take care of you." When Harry said this, the temperature of the office dropped several degrees. Everyone shuddered at the sudden drop of heat, but Snape seemed to be more affected than the rest.

"Harry..." Dumbledore.

"No Headmaster, it's because of Snape that I was captured in the first place, though I should be thanking you for that, I wouldn't be what I am now because of your betrayal," Harry said in a cold tone, a humorless smirk on his face.

"You got lucky last time," said Snape with an ugly sneer on his face. "I'll enjoy putting you in your place." Snape drew his wand, a curse on his lips. His arm began to shake as the tip of his wand started to glow with a pinkish light.

"Problems, Snivellus?" asked Harry menacingly, his eyes began to glow again, and Snape's arm began to shake more violently before he dropped his wand and fell to his knees. "Maddening isn't it Snape, having to relive your worst memories over and over again?"

"Harry, I must demand that you stop this at once," scolded Dumbledore.

"No," answered Harry coldly, his eyes never leaving Snape.

"Then you leave me no choice," said Dumbledore drawing his wand. "Stupefy!" Harry made no move to block the stunner and it struck him on the side of the head and dissipated into nothingness.

"As you can see, your power is useless. I am no longer your pawn old man," Harry warned him. By this time Snape was kneeling on the ground, reduced to nearly nothing. He was holding his head and convulsing. Harry raised his hand and Snape was lifted off the ground. "Now, Snivellus... What shall I do with you?"

Snape reached into his robes, "The Dark Lord will make sure you pay... Potter!" he said in a strained voice as he activated a portkey.

"Pity... I wasn't done with him yet..."


	5. Ultimate Experiment 2: Legacy of the Wea

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Wolverine, Weapon-X or anything else pertaining to the Naruto and Marvel Comics universes.

* * *

**A/N:**_ As promised, this chapter was my first Naruto installment, however, it is far different than the one I had originally planned. I had first planned on doing a post-Akatsuki/Bringing home Sasuke fic, with Naruto being Hokage, but I got a fit of writer's block. However, I was playing Marvel Ultimate Alliance and got the idea for this as the beginning of the sequel to 'Ultimate Experiment: Weapon-X'. Yes, that's right, I only have three chapters written and a fourth underway and I'm already planning a sequel to it._

_**Spoiler Warning:**__ The following installment has POSSIBLE spoilers for my current fic Ultimate Experiment: Weapon-X. The events referenced to have not been written yet and thus are subject to change. The only definite details are all three generations of Horsemen of the Apocalypse. So be warned if you don't want to know who they are, don't read this chapter for a LONG time as I barely scratch the surface of the Horsemen until AFTER the time skip in which they are reformed by Orochimaru to deal with both Naruto and Akatsuki, which the first generation failed to do._

_Implied Naru/femHaku, Naru/Hina_****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Ultimate Experiment 2: Legacy of the Weapons**

* * *

In a dark, dank cavern hidden from all but a select few, four people assembled to form a plot of revenge, retribution and domination.

Three people sat at a table, the fourth stood at the head, addressing the others. He wore a purple hooded cloak and a full suit of body armor that covered every part of his body. His face, save for his eyes was completely concealed as well.

"I have called you all here for a very specific reason," he told them, the torch light glimmering off of his armor. "I want you all to join me in re-forming the Mokushiroku no Yonkishu (Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse)."

"That worked out so great for Orochimaru both times he did so," said one of the addressees.

The figure at the head of the table chuckled. "We hold two advantages that he did not have either time."

"And that would be?" asked a second attendee.

"First, the element of surprise," he said, his voice echoing down the stone corridors, he paused for effect, "The second is a fifth rider."

"Let's say we agree, what's in it for us?" asked the third.

"Revenge. Against Konoha, against the remaining Jinchuuriki, against 'X' in particular," said the man at the head of the table. "Take your pick."

"How do you propose that?" asked the second. "If I recall correctly, not even the reincarnation of 'X', nor the second installment could defeat 'X'. If I understand correctly, only Uchiha Itachi has ever truly beaten the Wolverine."

"Naruto-kun was far more resourceful than either Orochimaru-dono and myself gave him credit for, however... I will be utilizing two weapons Orochimaru-dono did not employ as one he did not have, and the other remained in stasis as he had hoped to re-appropriate Naruto-kun, whether willingly or by force..." said the figurehead. "Gentlemen... Behold... Weapon-XX. The Basilisk..."

A fifth figure stepped out of the shadows. Despite the lack of lighting, his eyes were hidden behind dark glasses. He was heavily muscled and carried a katana strapped to his back. He had long black hair tied in a ponytail with a few stray strands that hung loosely in front of his face.

"That sword... The Muramasa?" asked the third attendee. "I thought it was lost when X defeated the reincarnation and X-2 ."

"I managed to recover it before it was lost forever. It is currently one of two weapons left in existence that can harm the Wolverine," said the figurehead, "Fitting it should reside with the animal's executioner. As such... Basilisk shall be given the title, Sandaime Shikyo no Kishu, (Third Horseman of Death), replacing the Wolverine and the Arch-Angel."

"How can you be so sure 'Basilisk' can defeat 'Wolverine'? Weren't Deathstrike and Sabertooth supposed to so the same?" asked the second attendee.

"Despite what Orochimaru-dono believed, Deathstrike was a poor imitation of the real thing and Sabertooth was a mere copy of the original. Though he lacked the what made Wolverine and Deathstrike special, Sabertooth's resiliency was matched only by Naruto-kun's own, which allowed him to survive and recover from X's assault. One could expect nothing less from those possessing the 'Will of Fire', I suppose..."

"I'm surprised he isn't here among us then, he has just as good a reason if not more than we do to be here," said the second attendee.

"A valid point, but unlike my former master, I do not have any use for brainless animals," the 'leader' said distastefully. "He wouldn't have become so... Damaged... Had he not pushed Wolverine so far by going after his... Mate..."

"Let's get to the chase, shall we? You called us all here for a reason, did you not?" said the first impatiently.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, Karasu," said the leader, "Under my control, are the remnants of Orochimaru-dono's weapons, the obvious exceptions aside. As good as they are, they can not stand up to Konoha's elite jounin or the Weapons that reside there. That is where you three come in. You, Karasu, shall be the Sandaime Ekirei no Kishu (Third Horseman of Pestilence), replacing Vinsento and Kabuto. Your information skills rival, if not surprise theirs. Plus your skills will allow for some more versatile uses of your infiltration skills."

"So, am I to assume that Varentain Vinsento would be my primary target?" asked Karasu.

"You assume correct," said the leader, "This will also allow for your own personal vendetta against the Shodaime Ekirei no Kishu as he had killed your father."

"I'm surprised..." said the second one, "After the things he had done to you..."

"Blood runs thicker than water..." said Karasu, "Besides, I had wanted to be the one to kill him. I'm in."

"Then I suppose I am as well," said the third one, "Who's my target?"

"What makes you think you have one?" asked the leader.

"I figured each of us would have a target coinciding with our respective predecessors," said the third one.

"Ah, but you currently have no predecessors, Gaia no Rishu (Rishu of the Earth)," he answered, "Being from Iwagakure gives you more than enough incentive to join in our crusade. The fact that you will get a chance to assist in bringing about the end of the Namikaze line with the death of Weapon-X should be the icing on the cake. After all, didn't the Yondaime Hokage kill your father? Now you have the chance to kill his son."

"I thought that honor was reserved for Shikyo," said Rishu.

"Correct, much like your father against the Yondaime, you would not stand a chance in defeating X in combat. However, your Kekkei Genkai would allow for wide scale assault much like both Shiroi and Kimmimaro-kun. You shall be the Sandaime Senken no Kishu (Third Horseman of War). Wolverine's greatest strength and biggest weakness are those he considers his 'precious people'. He will become stronger if they are in danger, but his spirit and fragile psyche will weaken to the point of breaking should they be killed."

"Ah yes... We all heard about how well that went when the Hyou Otome (Ice Maiden) was raped and killed," said Rishu sarcastically.

"Sabertooth was a fool for going after her like he did. He then immediately went for the Hyuuga Heiress, where Naruto-kun caught up to him. The resulting battle destroyed half the compound. Sabertooth was driven off after the Wolverine dominated him, but Naruto-kun did not make chase. It is reported by our spies that he fell to pieces over his lost love. The only thing that saved him was the Heiress herself. Had the Hyou Otome not hidden both Muramasa and Masamune either we would have killed him then, or he'd have done it himself."

"And then there was one." said the second attendee.

"If you haven't already guessed, your principle target will be Suigetsu, the former subordinate and apprentice to Momochi Zabuza. Your designation, naturally, will be Sandaime Kikin no Kishu (Third Horseman of Famine), Kounetsu. Your unique abilities naturally make him your enemy, but be wary... Much like his former master and his comrade, he too is a master in the Muon Satsujin Jutsu (Silent Killing Technique). I have little doubt you could beat him in a straight fight, but that isn't the type of fight he fights."

"Understood," said Kounetsu.

"You said five riders, did you not?" asked Rishu, "I assumed you meant Basilisk until you designated him Shikyo, so I take it the fifth rider is you?"

"You are correct that I am the Godaime Mokushiroku no Kishu (Fifth Horseman of the Apocalypse)," he told them. "Call me... Meiun."

"Why? Why should we follow you? What is your stake in all of this," asked Karasu.

Meiun chuckled. "Perhaps... I will show you my true face..."

He reached into the purple hood and undid a few clasps. Slowly he pulled of his metallic mask revealing to those present his identity.

"You!" said Kounetsu.

He chuckled. "Yes... me..."

* * *

**A/N:**_ Weapon-XX, a.k.a. The Basilisk, is an almost completely original character. He is sort of a cross between Marvel Comic's 'The Gorgon', who actually did kill Wolverine, and The Emerald Ignot's Bloodline!Naruto in his fic 'Cell Shift'._

_Both Karasu and Rishu were pulled from YuYu Hakusho and Kounetsu is Japanese for Pyro, which is the name of a character in Marvel Comics who is often allied with Magento's Brotherhood of Mutants._

_Orochimaru worked with a variety of other scientists who so far include Amachi (from the Naruto filler), Gero (from DBZ), Hojo (from Final Fantasy VII) and Ichigaki (from YuYu Hakusho). I may add other scientists later who will contribute to Orochimaru's lab of horrors and the entities known as 'The Weapons' later, but for now there are only 20 official Weapons._

_For the fic, Karasu and Vinsento's skills are similar in many ways and far different as well. For the purpose of the fic, Karasu is Hojo's son and both he and Vinsento were experimented on in similar ways. In someways, Karasu is almost considered as an upgrade._

_Kounetsu is the last of his clan who could manipulate the fire element. However, it was difficult for the clan to create and control fire simultaneously. Orochimaru experimented on them until he found a way to increase their control over fire. However increased control came at the cost of ever using fire chakra ever again._

_Rishu is a powerful Iwa-nin looking to get vengeance for his father and restore his families honor, though in truth he has very little of it himself as he will do anything to achieve his goals. _

_The leader of the Horsemen is designated Meiun, which is Japanese for Doom, thus the full body armor worn by the said character. Much like Marvel's Dr. Doom. His identity is probablly easily guessed as well, but I wanted to keep you all speculating a bit on his identity._

_Wolverine, Sabertooth, Arch-Angel, and Deathstrike are all codenames. Naruto is obviously Wolverine, though in UE: Weapon-X he hasn't received his codename yet. Most all of you could probablly accurately guess the true identity of Sabertooth, though I hope the identities of Arch-Angel and Deathstrike are more difficult to anticipate. I purposely did not reveal their identities to keep you guessing as to who they might be._

_That's it for now, Ja Ne!_


	6. Jinchuuriki Harry: The Meeting

_A/N: I got this idea while browsing the message boards on Hawks' TFF website. We've all seen the various Harry Potter/Naruto concepts, and either enjoyed or despised them to various degrees for various reasons, but this is my take on it. To my knowledge, this idea, though talked about, is widely unexplored. I might, at a later time, post the alternate prophecy that would go along with this ficlet. Anyways... On with the ficlet!

* * *

_

**Jinchuuriki Harry: The Meeting

* * *

**

Harry crept through the dark and depressing chambers.

He kept towards the center of the empty hallway as he could feel the evil radiating off of the walls. The castle/catacombs that he was mysteriously caught in, reminded him of Hogwarts; mysterious, sentient and full of things only seen in dreams.

However, if Hogwarts was the physical manifestation of fantasy, this place was its opposite. It was the physical manifestation of his nightmares. A place Harry had only seen in his most horrifying night terrors and in the one occulmency lesson he had taken with his Uncle Sev years prior.

There were black veins pulsing in the dark grey stone that made up the walls of this place, where ever it was.

Passing by a mirror, Harry's head snapped towards it in shock as he examined his appearance. He was no longer ghostly pale and his eyes where a pure emerald green hue, almond-shaped and non-slitted. He looked as he would have had his mother had she not sealed the Dark Lord within him.

'What is going on?' Harry thought to himself as he unconsciously made his way down the hall.

It wasn't long before he found himself in a throne room. In the very center, sitting in a wicked looking, yet regal, chair was a bald man with snake-like features and glowing red, slitted, eyes. The "Snake Man" as Harry had now dubbed him, seemed to be chained to the chair and the floor.

"Hello... Harry Potter..." he hissed.

"Wh-Who... Are you?" Harry stuttered as he could feel the hatred and pure evil radiating off of the figure sitting before him.

"You haven't guess already... Harry Potter...?" the figure asked in a slightly amused tone. "Though you were barely over a year old when I last saw you... Or rather when you last saw me, as I have spent every moment since that day with you in one way or another."

Harry's eyes widened in realization.

"Voldemort."

The Snake Man smirked, "The one and only. What brings you here to... My... Your... Our? Domain?"

"What?" asked Harry.

"This place... It is the astral plane... The plane of existence that Legilimancers and Occulmens do battle against one another. The place where only a strong mind with an unbreakable will shall truly prevail. Where hours of battle take place over the span of a mere second in the physical realm. This place, is your mind, created from the darkness of your own heart and supplemented by my own. It is in this place where I have been the most use to you, protecting your mind as none, other than Dumbledore, would be capable of."

"Why?"

"Because I have no other choice mostly. You are my container, if you die, I die." Voldemort spat angrily, though whether it was at himself, Harry or Harry's mother, Harry didn't know, but he suspected it was a bit of all three to varying degrees. "And because of my failure, my life is now forfeit. So my only chance at survival at this point is to turn against my old superiors and help you stay alive."

"Wait... What!?"

"Oh, you don't know? You know about me, that much is obvious, due to your lack of surprise at seeing me here bound in chains, however... You seem to have no idea whatsoever as to the fact as to _why_ I was at Godric's Hallow _that_ night, do you?" Voldemort chuckled, "This is oh so good..."

"Wh-What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"The prophecy, the one that foresaw the defeat of the Dark King," said Voldemort, "Of the few who knew of this prophecy, many assumed it was me. That the bloody thing foretold my fall. However, those of us who were... Better informed... Or just plain more intelligent than others, knew otherwise. Though I could easily fit within both categories, I fall under the former, while your mudblood mother is listed in the second. I had been well prepared for anything she could have possibly have used against me that night. I would have won the day, even if she had used ancient magic against me to keep me from harming you. I did not, however, take into account the usage of magic so old and classified that even my superiors were vaguely aware of its existence. Even the Dark King himself would have more than likely have fallen on that night if faced with the Shiki Fuin. Not much can overpower the chilling grip of Death."

"Who-," Harry began, but was interupted by the Dark Lord.

"Who is the Dark King and how did your Mother find out about his existence?" asked Voldemort with a smug smirk on his face.

"How-,"

"Did I know you were going to ask?" Voldemort chuckled. "No, young Potter, I did not use Legilimency on you. Even if the seal did not prevent me from doing so, I wouldn't have needed to, the question was written all over your face. To answer your first question, I do not know. Very few have ever seen him in person, and even fewer have ever spoken to him. I myself have only ever seen him on but three separate occasions and I have only spoken with him twice."

"Oh..." Harry said disappointedly.

Voldemort chuckled again, "The second, was the very last thing I said in the physical realm. The very thing I asked your mother before Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter ceased to be two separate beings."

"What did she say?" asked Harry.

"Gaze upon the mirror, Potter, it operates in the same manner as a muggle television," said Voldemort as he gestured to his right (Harry's left).

A large, full sized mirror appeared.

* * *

In it Harry could see Voldemort in a stand off with his mother, who was holding a small baby with scruffy, jet black hair and vivid emerald green eyes. He saw the black markings of the Shiki Fuin on his stomach and watched as the Grim Reaper reached through his mother's body, into his own, and still pass on through into Voldemort's body before grabbing a hold of what Harry assumed to be Voldemort's soul.

* * *

Voldemort noted that as Harry watched his hand automatically went to his stomach. For a full three seconds, his face had shown an expression that had never been seen on his face, not even as a child, guilt, with a mix of pity and remorse. However, as his back was turned, Harry missed the look on Voldemort's face entirely.

* * *

"_Answer me this one last question..." Voldemort panted. "The Dark King... H-How... How did you f-find out... About his existence...?"_

_Lily Potter's voice and breath was also strained and heavily labored with exertion. "Simple... The one thing most Wizards and Witches lack... Logic... Th-Through out history... The Darkness always came in pairs, Master and apprentice... Even Salazar Slytherin... When he finally succumbed to the temptations of the Dark Arts, had an apprentice... S-Someone to carry on... Their legacy... This has been true of EVERY Dark Lord in h-history... S-save two... You and Lord Grindlewald... I-it's more than coincidence that in the one... c-century that we h-have two Dark Lords that neither seemingly have an apprentice or a master... Y-Your m-master... Will come... And my s-son will be there t-to meet him... I only pray... That h-he'll be... Ready..."_

_Voldemort's ruby eyes glazed over and dulled as life left his body. He slumped to the floor as the Grim Reaper pulled the soul from his very body. The baby Harry's eyes widened as the Dark Lord's soul was pulled into his body. The child whimpered and cried out in pain as the Dark Lord's soul, magic and dark powers were pulled into his body, the seal burned into his body.

* * *

_

Harry cringed as the magical markings of the seal began to glow brightly and then disappear. However, the child's cries of pain did not lessen, and he could only watch as his mother's face remained twisted in horrific agony at seeing her child in pain and being the cause of it.

* * *

_Finally, Death's hand passed back through baby Harry's body and back into Lily's for its' payment. Death's bony hand stopped for a short moment inside of Lily's torso, as she slumped to her knees, exhaustion threatening to overcome her._

"_I... I am truly sorry... My son... Be strong... My Harry..." she gasped out as Death took her soul from her body. As her emerald eyes dimmed the last thing Lily Potter saw was her son open a pair of silver, snake-like eyes.

* * *

_

Harry fell to his knees. He had seen flashes of this scene in his worst nightmares or whenever the dementors were near, but nothing as clear and concise as this. Nothing could have ever have prepared him to watch his mother's final moments.

"Going to cry, Potter?" Voldemort mocked. "She's dead, get over it."

"Bastard..." Harry hissed and abruptly stood and turned to face Voldemort. His now emerald green eyes blazing with ferocious, righteous, power. It was strong, Voldemort noted, but wild... Untamed... In its' uncontrolled state it was highly volatile. "How dare you!"

'Yes...' Voldemort thought with approval, 'Powerful indeed... And with my powers and natural talent supplementing his own... The potential is limitless...'

"I dare because you are weak!" Voldemort snapped, "Luck will only get you so far, eventually it WILL run out. I dare because, with our combined powers and abilities, you, and myself by extension, could be noted in history as the greatest sorcerers in all existence, even surpassing Merlin himself! I dare because I refuse to allow my container, MY JAILER, to be a weak, pathetic imbecile!"

"And if I could care less?" asked Harry as he calmed down. "I don't want any of that. I have no wish to be some great sorcerer... I only wish to be normal."

"But you do care," said Voldemort, "Your dream to be acknowledged as 'Just Harry' and not as me proves otherwise. Even if that wasn't the case, I have seen the depth of your potential. Even without me, you would have been great. You are powerful and the world would respect that, either with fear or adulation. You, Potter, could never have been normal, only now you don't have a choice, as greatness has been thrust upon you."

Harry sighed. Voldemort was right and he knew it.

"We're alike, you and I," commented Voldemort, "Both more powerful and talented than our peers and even those considered 'our betters'. Both feared by those who can not truly understand. Taunted, ridiculed, overcoming the travesty that was our childhoods."

"You lie!" shouted Harry with conviction that he did not feel.

"You are powerful, Harry, but there will come a time where you will not be enough," warned Voldemort, "A time where you MUST draw on my powers. Dumbledore has done an admirable job at teaching you to control our combined power, but it isn't enough. He isn't enough, your will will not be enough. Even with my help, my influence, it may still not be enough. What will you do then? Only you are capable of shaping, not only our combined future, but that of our world. What will you do?"

Harry did not answer. In truth, he could not.

"Begone Potter... Do not lighten our mindscape until you are ready to embrace our destiny," ordered Voldemort.

* * *

Suddenly, the world around Harry began to spin all around him. He was hit with a sensation of weightlessness. Everything then became engulfed in a wave of bright light before becoming enshrouded in a veil of complete darkness. Harry barely noticed as he pondered his conversation with the Dark Lord.

We are alike, you and I...

I dare because you are weak...

Luck will only get you so far...

Dumbledore is not enough...

YOU will not be enough...

Even with my influence, we may still not be enough...

You have the power to shape our futures...

What will you do?

You are NOT ready...

Will you be ready?

Will you embrace our destiny?

YOU NEED ME!

* * *

Harry felt the weightlessness recede. Many different stimuli hit his senses all at once. He found himself to be lying down in a soft bed. He could hear quiet, but concerned, whispers all around him as the sterile scent of the environment assaulted his senses. All these things added together could only mean one thing.

He was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Again.

He confirmed this when he opened his eyes to see a concerned Albus Dumbledore, a worried looking Sirius Black, a tired Remus Lupin, annoyed Severus Snape and a harassed looking Madame Pomphrey all gazing down at him.

"Err... Oops?" rasped Harry as he rejoined the world of the living on the plane of consciousness. He sighed in resignation when he saw that none of the adults were all too amused by his weak attempt at faux innocent humor.


	7. Days of Futures Past Ch 1

_A/N: This plot bunny was inspired by watching the X-Men cartoon on YouTube and S'Tarken's Nightmares of Futures Past. This is a Time Travel ficlet, only it isn't Harry who goes back in time. Here's a look at the opening chapter of what could have been a pretty good fic_.

_Though many people haven't reviewed the previous chapter, I am quite pleased with the reactions to it thus far. This one, in my own opinion, isn't as good, but should be enjoyable enough. Do keep in mind this is one of my earlier works, so the writing style is significantly different from how I write now (which is the main reason I am having such a difficult time going back to writing The Legend of Potter and The Cost of War_).

_ANYHOW... Now on with the rest of the story..._

_

* * *

_

**Days of Futures Past**

A/U, HBP-Compliant, Time Travel

Pairings: HG/NL

* * *

**Chapter One: Hope

* * *

**Chaos and destruction were rampant everywhere now-a-days. 

Everything had been lost.

Deep in the ruins of what used to be London, a small resistance still resided. Twenty five years it had been, and each of the assembled members were hardly recognizable. Each were hardened warriors, scarred in many ways, both physically and mentally. They were currently residing in the basement of the ruin of their former headquarters... Someplace they figured Voldemort and his followers would not think to look for them.

They were usually referred to as The Order Remnant, or the Rebel Order, but members still liked to call themselves the Order of the Phoenix, or Potter's Army, as the majority of the current members were also part of Harry Potter's defense club, Dumbledore's Army, before Hogwarts had fallen. While they had called it 'Dumbledore's Army' there was no illusion as to who they were really fighting for. Even many years after his death he was still a beacon to which the remaining defenders of the light flocked to.

"I think I have finally found a way to defeat Voldemort and repair nearly all of the damage done by the Dark Lord and his followers," said a woman with bushy hair. She looked quite a bit older than her actual age. Her brown hair had lightened and was beginning to turn grey and she had a few lines of stress on her face.

"Defeating the Dark Lord is a near impossibility, you know damn well all hopes of that happening died out twenty five years ago," said a pompous, aristocratic man who, like the bushy haired woman, had started to grow old beyond his years. "Repairing the damage is even more impossible with so many of his followers out there. Even if we could kill... Or even defeat him, it would be impossible. Hermione, how can we hope to even rebuild a fraction of what once was."

"Let the woman speak Ernie!" snapped another young man. The innocense of his youth had been long lost. He had short, black, wavy hair and a hardened expression that dared the other man to give him a reason to show him why he was the most feared man on the side of the light. The eye patch over his right eye only made him look more intimidating.

"Thank you, Nev," said Hermione giving the second man a grateful smile. She would have never believed it if someone would have told her that Neville Longbottom, of all people, would be her entire support system. "Once we defeat the Dark Lord, the others will fall in line easily enough."

There was shouting all across the room, which were all silenced by a loud bang. "Sorry, 'Mione, but I think I speak for everyone when I ask how that is even possible? There aren't enough of us, even IF the Dark Lord is killed, that will stand up to the Death Eaters."

"The answer to that lies within the answer to another question, dearest Neville," she gave him a teasing smile and a quick wink. "Why did many people stop fighting? Why did they join Voldemort?"

"Because within the short span of about a year, we lost both key figureheads of the light, both Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter," said an intelligent looking Asian woman. She too had lost much in the war as well as everyone she ever cared for, including two men who she thought she could have eventually loved.

"Correct," said Hermione.

"But how does that possibly solve anything?" asked Ernie, "Unless the ghosts of one of those men have comeback to life, there is no way either of them could possibly help us. Neither of them were miracle workers either. It would take hundreds of Harry Potters and Albus Dumbledores to repair all the damage that The Dark Lord has done!"

"But it would only take one of each to prevent it," said Hermione smugly.

"That's not possible, is it?" gasped the Asian woman.

"Harry once told me that with magic, anything was possible," said Hermione, "I didn't fully believe him or totally understand him, but if you just watched him and felt the way he used it, you couldn't help but feel the weight and truth in his words. Some of the things he was capable of doing just before he died, were incredible."

"Well, not all of us can just bend the rules of magic, now can we?" asked the pompous man.

"What rules? What laws?" asked Hermione challengingly. "Harry was incredibly brilliant, perhaps even more than Dumbledore and Tom Riddle could have ever hoped to have been. He could see things that others could or would not."

"What about you Hermione?" asked Neville.

"Nev, you of all people should know that there is more to a person than what's just on the surface," said Hermione, "I always studied, kept my nose in a book and memorized everything I could because that was the only thing I could do to not only be the best I could be, but to be better than everyone else. Ron also tried as hard as he could. But he didn't work nearly as hard as I did, nor did he have Harry's natural talent. But when it really mattered, he always came through for us. Harry, though, was scary sometimes... If he had applied himself as much as I did there would have been no stopping him."

"What do you mean? He worked just as hard as any of the rest of us. He didn't really do anything the rest of us couldn't do. He just got by on pure instinct and dumb luck," said Anthony Goldstein.

Hermione's eyes narrowed at her former classmate. "That had more to do with the mistakes of an old man, rather than Harry's actual ability. After his parents were killed, and his godfather imprisoned, Harry was sent to live with Muggle relatives of his mother. Lily Potter, from what we've heard of her, was very kind, always striving to help people whatever the problem, no matter who they were. Remus told me once that Harry's personality was a lot like hers had been. Petunia Dursley, however, was almost a mirror opposite of what her sister was. She spat on the memory of her dead sister and, with her husband and whale of a son, ritually abused him for years before he came to Hogwarts. He was told his parents died in a car crash, that James Potter was a good for nothing drunkard with no job, and that Lily Potter was a whore and it was because of their nefarious and lecherous ways that they had died and the Dursleys got stuck with Harry." Hermione glared at each of the people in the room before continuing. "He didn't know about being a wizard or about magic until Hagrid personally hand delivered his Hogwarts letter to him. Up until then, they had done EVERYTHING in their power to discourage him and stifle him as best they could. They thought they could smother and squash the magic out of him, that if they beat him enough they could keep him from becoming what they had always feared he'd become. A wizard, or in their eyes, a freak. Vernon would always call him that, or Boy, or any number of vulgar names to show superiority over Harry."

"Harry was raised to believe he was nothing but trash, that he wasn't anything special, that he didn't deserve to be loved," said Hermione, a tear escaping from her eye, "I remember after Dumbledore died what he told Ron and I when he broke up with Ginny..."

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"_There's one more thing I should tell you guys..." said Harry hesitantly, he still had a tight grip on the fake horcrux. He turned back towards the lake, "I-I broke up with Ginny," said Harry as he stared out over the lake._

"_B-but why, Harry? I thought you two were happy together?" asked Ron, he was looking at Harry as if his best mate had grown two heads._

_Harry shook his head. "It's not that we weren't happy... It's just the opposite... Like I've been living someone else's life..." Harry became lost in thought. Both Ron and Hermione were about to say something more when he spoke again. "I-I don't want to think about might happen if I let myself love her like I want to... Like I've wanted to all year..."_

"_What do you mean Harry? It's not like neither Snape or Malfoy didn't know you two were dating. The whole school was practically talking about it," said Hermione._

"_Bad things happen, 'Mione, to people who love me," said Harry turning towards his best friends, "They have this strange urge to try and protect me... And in the end, what does it matter? They die. If Ginny and I continue on, things would only get worse. Voldemort uses people. He's even used Ginny once already, and only because she was 'just' the sister of a friend. How much worse will it be if it Voldemort finds out that not only she cares for me, but that I love her?" Harry turned his back on them again. "Hermione, if you were right about anything, it was my saving people thing. I would fight everything and anyone that stood in my way to get to you guys and you two are 'just' my best friends. If I would go through hell and back just for my friends, how far would I go for a girlfriend, a lover, or even a wife? In the mean time, while I'm trying everything in my power to rescue her, what is she being put through, what sort of tortures is she suffering because I'm not strong enough, or fast enough..."_

"_Harry..." Hermione tried to be consoling by putting a hand on his shoulder, but Harry violently shrugged it away. His back was still to them and his head was down. Both Ron and Hermione moved to stand by him at either side and saw that his eyes were tightly closed. "Harry..." Hermione began softly again, only to be cut off by Harry._

"_There ARE things worse than death. Love is one of them. It can be wondrous and exciting, but at the same time, it is easily manipulated and makes people do stupid things. She's too precious... Not just to me, but to others..." Harry was to the brink of breaking down. His resolve almost shattered. "I don't even know if I'll even defeat Voldemort, let alone survive this... That's why I broke up with her. Not because she doesn't deserve to have the person she wants, but because I'm not worth it. I can't... I won't be selfish enough to ask her to wait for me until after this is all over and then let us live happily ever after, only to have her find out I've gotten myself killed on a fool's errand."_

"_Harry, Ginny..." Ron started, but again Harry interrupted._

"_Ginny, what? Can take care of herself!? Deserves to be happy!? What Ron? I already know all of this. However, I can't do that, not right now and possibly not ever. She deserves, no matter what, to be happy and live her life with whoever that is that makes her happy... I don't have that option anymore. That choice was taken from me not long after my first birthday."_

"_So what then?" asked Hermione, "You don't deserve to be happy, that you don't have any choice but to push Ginny away because you're afraid of what might happen? Is that what you're saying?"_

"_So what if I am?" said Harry, "Sometimes people have to choose between what's right and what is easy. I can't tell you which is which because neither one seems right and neither choice is exactly easy. But, we have to come face to face with reality and that reality is win or lose, I'm most likely going to be dead when this is all over and I'll be damned if ANYONE else besides Tom Riddle goes down with me."

* * *

_

End Flashback

* * *

Hermione was now openly crying. She hated remembering what it was like in those days. She noticed many of the others were too, even Neville, who in the passing years had become even colder and even more hardened than "Mad-Eye" Moody could ever hoped to have been, had a single silent tear running down his cheek. The Asian woman was sobbing even more than Hermione, but then again, she'd always been more emotional and had wanted to love Harry at one time. She never got another chance with him after she blew it the last time, and to hear about all he went through was heart breaking. 

"Hermione... Is it... possible..." asked the emotional Asian woman. "Have you... really found a way to undo all of this?"

Hermione weakly smiled. "Yes Cho... I have..."

"Then when do we start?" asked Neville, "Because anything is better than this."

"We'll have to figure out the exact details of who and when before we do anything else," said Hermione taking charge, "After which, Cho, I'll need help with the calculations. In order for this to succeed we need as few mistakes as possible."

"So what is this person going to do as soon as they go back?" asked Cho.

"At the bare minimum, stop Harry from being killed. Without him, all is lost, but if possible, save as many others as they can: Dumbledore, Sirius, The Weasleys, Luna, Cedric, any and everyone else that can be saved," said Hermione.

"So when would be the ideal time to go back?" asked Hannah Abbot, who until that moment had been silent through out the who meeting.

"The _ideal_ time would be sometime before most of us went to Hogwarts, so that we might be able to get Harry away from the Dursleys... But considering where we have to do this, the _best_ time we can possibly hope for is right before Harry emerges from the Chamber of Secrets with Ginny Weasley, during our second year- just after he defeats Tom Riddle and the Basilisk- and before the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament during our fourth."

"That's odd timing..." noted Cho. "So I take it, whatever it is you've got planned is going to happen in the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yes, and without Harry or Ginny, the only other Parselmouth is Voldemort and we can't expect him to keep the Basilisk from attacking us if we show up too early."

"Speaking of Weasleys... Fleur is late, and has anyone heard from Charlie or George since they went back to Bulgaria to check up on Viktor?" asked Neville. Before anyone could answer a buzzing sound stopped all conversation in the room and nearly every member of the Order Remnant was paralyzed in fear.

"The proximity wards!" gasped Cho.

Neville's gaze hardened. "Death Eaters... Damn it..." He was the first to spring into action, He flicked his right wrist and there was a loud snapping sound and his wand appeared in his hand. Like Peter Pettigrew, who was STILL at large, Neville's right hand was made of metal. His was made of, instead of silver, mithril. It also doubled as a wand holster. His wand handle had to be modified so it wouldn't be crushed in the grip of his metallic hand since it was much stronger than the original. "Hermione and Cho, get to Hogwarts, Michelle, Steven, Oliver and Hannah will serve as escorts. The rest of us will hold them off. Anthony and Daphne, I want you two to figure out what's happened to Charlie and George and then Fleur. Report directly to 'Mione at Hogwarts." Neville then turned to the three members who had just been inducted. "If this battle goes on longer than ten minutes, I want you three to follow Hermione's group to Hogwarts."

"What if he's sent one of those... things..." asked one of the older members. Recently, Voldemort had his followers researching ways to make creatures, perversions of magic, that were almost physically invincible, immune to most weaker types of magic, that were far stronger, faster and vicious than any normal human could ever hope to be. They were also, however, mindless and completely obedient to Voldemort. They served only two purposes, to kill and to serve the Dark Lord. Even his own Death Eaters were in danger when those things were cut loose.

"Then I hope you can either do a strong blasting curse or the Killing Curse, or else you're most likely going to die," answered Neville.

"Nev, do be careful..." said Hermione, her face filled with worry.

Neville smirked, "I'll come home, just get to Hogwarts so we can kill the bastard," he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leading the others out into battle.


	8. Phenom vs Hyuuga

**A/N: **Here is another little snippet that was inspired by Hawk's TFF website. This ficlet was inspired a Naruto thread called **_Laying the Smackethdown, Naruto, the Wrestler_** by Vesvius.

I know what you're thinking... 'OMG! A WWE/Naruto X-Over! Must hide!'

But this is pretty good, and the idea makes for a really good crack!fic.

Mostly the snippets are by Vesvius and are pretty funny, though there are a couple of them that are by other authors. If you haven't guessed, this is the one I came up with and posted on that thread.

Yes, that's right I actually had the gall to write a WWE/Naruto X-over snippet.

So, I encourage you to open your minds and enjoy Neji getting the crap kicked out of him by Undertaker!Naruto. Especially since this is so far the first and ONLY snippet to date that was written specifically for the Archive Rejects.

Now... As of late I have been in a bit of a slump. Severe case of writers block and all that, but I have some new ideas. Whether I use them in my current active fics or through them to the Archive Rejects has yet to be seen, but either way, we'll all have a lot of fun, right?

* * *

And now... The rest of the story...

* * *

**Archive Rejects: Special Project Chapter: Naruto the Wrestler**

**The Phenom vs the Hyuuga Prodigy**

* * *

The other contestants, save Neji went up to the waiting area to await their matches.

Genma waited a few minutes before sighing. He had really wanted to see what the Uzumaki kid could do, especially after what the Hyuuga prodigy did to his cousin. It had nothing to do with the fact he had placed a bet on Naruto to win the match.

After all, if anyone could take out Orochimaru like he did in the Forest of Death, he should be more than capable of dealing with an overly arrogant Hyuuga Genin "Genius". Then there was the fact that since his Genin Exam the kid was just damn entertaining. Genma's personal favorite personality was Naruto's "Great One" persona. He had gotten a kick out of watching from the Sandaime's Crystal Ball as The Uzumaki verbally tore into the Inuzuka kid.

"Fool must have realized one can not fight against fate," Neji said arrogantly. Genma hoped that someone would put Neji in his place, but the only ones he knew of at this point that might be able to remotely come close were the Uchiha and that Gaara kid.

"Since Uzumaki Naruto has not arrived..." Genma began, before the chime of a bell was heard. The entire arena was then bathed in the purple hue of a black light.

Neji activated his Byakugan and frowned. He did not see the Uzumaki dobe anywhere, nor could his eyes see through the simple lighting genjutsu.

"Hyuuga Neji..." said a deep gravelly voice that boomed around the arena. "Take this time, on the Grandest Stage of them all, to say your last words. If you beg for mercy, I may end things quickly..."

The entire arena felt a chill run down their spines. Uzumaki Naruto had arrived.

"Coward! Show yourself!" demanded Neji.

"Very well..." said Naruto, "Rest... In... Peace..."

A chiming of a bell could be heard again. With the third chime, loud crash of thunder could be heard as the entire arena filled with mist. Chanting voices could be heard as flashes of lightning tore through the sky as the sound of whispers filled their air.

* * *

Sakura paled. "N-No..." She shook her head violently to rid herself of her fear.

"Forehead?" Ino asked concernedly.

* * *

Gaara's eyes widened in surprise, and he involuntarily took a step back. 'W-What is this... feeling...'

Temari and Kankuro watched as their brother stepped back with an expression on his face they had never seen before, fear.

* * *

"Akamaru?" Kiba asked in concern as his canine companion tried to bury himself into Kiba's body. Kiba and Hinata felt the icy cold feeling wash over them. "Th-this feeling... Is it... Killing Intent...?"

"No," said Kotetsu, "That's not killing intent..."

"Then... What...?" Kiba asked shivering.

"Death." answered Izumo.

* * *

"He said... He promised..." Sakura said shakily.

"Sakura-chan?" asked Ino worriedly.

"Ino... I've only felt this one other time... In Wave..." said Sakura hesitantly.

"You mean that mission that got bumped up in rank?" Ino asked, Sakura confirmed with a nod.

"Naruto's... Personalities... He becomes them..." said Sakura.

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto... He just doesn't change the way he acts... He changes his whole being..." said Sakura, "The Great One, Stone Cold, The Heartbreak Nin, The Nature Boy, The Legend Killer... All of them are Naruto, yet separate from him too. They have different strengths and different weaknesses, but deep down... Each of them are still Naruto. Flashy, loud, with a drive to be the absolute best..." Sakura took a deep breath and looked at Ino. "All of them come from the same basic mold... Sure Stone Cold's more brutal than the others, and the Legend Killer has a certain lack of respect that surpasses even Naruto, and has even less honor... But this one... The Phenom... He... He's not like the others..."

"He's not flashy, he's not loud, honor has no meaning to him, and he has powers and capabilities that none of the others have," Sakura went on, "He's an unstoppable force. Cold, ruthless and terribly efficient. He knows no mercy and terrifies even Naruto."

* * *

A bolt of lightning struck the door of the Arena and the massive portal swung open.

"He's here!" shouted a high pitched, somewhat whiny voice, "He has rose from the grave!"

There was the chiming of a bell as a fat Naruto walked in carrying an urn. The chanting got louder and torches could be seen through the mist. The fat Naruto stopped several feet in front of the entrance to the arena before dramatically facing the entrance, holding the urn high in the air.

Two columns of robed figures carrying torches followed him positioning themselves at either side of him. The chanting got louder as the bells chimed. In the distance organ music could be heard playing a mournful tune as the torch bearing figures entered. The bell chimes stopped. The organ music gradually got louder as six robed figures carried in a coffin. Neji attempted the see through the coffin, but found he could not.

The Hyuuga prodigy remained on guard as the procession made their way. The six robed figues set the coffin gently down in front of Neji before stepping away, kneeling while facing the coffin. The intricately designed wooden box opened slowly on its own accord.

However instead of body of Naruto that was supposed to be lying there, it was Neji. Neji had thought it a simple henge or an illusion until he checked with the Byakugan. What he saw, shocked him to his very core. The figure inside was definitely a decease human body. Not only that, but there was no chakra anywhere inside or near the body. It was not an illusion, nor was it one of the dobe's Kage Bunshin under Henge. What Neji was actually seeing was his own body lying in a casket.

Neji backed away trembling slightly. He and many others jumped when the body suddenly sat up and glared at him. The pupiless eyes of the Byakugan filled with malice and hatred, as the organ music reached its climax, when everything went dark.

* * *

'The Bringer of Darkness Technique...?' thought Sarutobi astoundedly, "How...?"

* * *

Neji, meanwhile, was trying to dispel the genjutsu, "KAI!"

Suddenly the arena became well lit again. Every stared at the arena with wide-eyed expressions. The coffin was empty, but Naruto was now right behind Neji, wearing a black wide rimmed hat and a black trenchcoat. Underneath he wore a tight sleeveless orange shirt and black pants, with black fingerless leather gloves. The scene was horrifying as Naruto had an expression of absolute hatred and loathing on his face, his teeth bared, and his eyes rolled up into his head.

Naruto reached up and tapped Neji on his shoulder. The Hyuuga prodigy turned swiftly, only to get a punch to the face. Naruto than began to pummel Neji with his powerful fists. The mournful tune of the organ music had faded out and the robed figures were dispelled when the first hit connected with Neji's unprotected face.

After a vicious right hook, Neji was sent sprawling away from Naruto.

Neji sat in dazed confusion. He looked up fearfully at Naruto who was looking at him in disgust.

"Where is that 'Fate' that you so desperately cling to?" asked Naruto, "Has it forsaken you? I was hoping for a challenge, instead I got a scarred puppy who is trying to play with the biggest dog in MY yard."

Neji got up and with incredible speed charged at Naruto. Naruto was able to block the initial strike and retaliated with a strike of his own. Despite Neji's superior skill in taijutsu with his Jyuuken style of fighting, it still seemed as if Naruto with his brawler style was still winning as the blonde Genin knocked Neji back with a few more powerful strikes.

Neji looked at Naruto astoundedly. It was like his Jyuuken had no effect on the blonde Genin, who had lost his hat in the exchange. Naruto then barred his teeth at Neji and slid his right hand across his throat.

'There!' Neji thought. "You are within range of my divination! Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou (Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms)!"

Before Naruto could move, Neji was already unleashing one of the Hyuuga Main Houses' advanced jutsus, much to the astonishment of the audience, the Hyuuga especially, as Neji was a member of the Branch House.

The final strike hit Naruto in the chest, over his heart. Naruto was laid out flat on his back.

"Proctor. It's over," said Neji with a smug look. "I'll admit he caught me off guard, but as was fated, I was victorious." As Neji turned his back to Naruto, the said Genin sat up, seemingly unaffected by Neji's assault. He stood up and raised his hand into the air.

The crowd was going ballistic.

Neji turned to see what had gotten them riled up. When he did, Naruto grabbed him by his throat. Neji struggled, but could not release himself from Naruto's tight grip. Suddenly Neji found himself hoisted into the air, Naruto was still gripping his throat tightly. After a few seconds, Naruto slammed Neji into the ground.

Neji's back exploded in pain as he writhed on the ground.

Naruto grabbed Neji by the hair and hit him with a devastating left. Neji was dazed on his knees, but was sent back to the ground as Naruto followed up with a powerful right.

Naruto then hoisted Neji up, positioning Neji's head between his legs. He grabbed the back of Neji's shirt roughly and slide his hand around his throat once more. Whatever Naruto had planned, it was the end game.

"Kaiten!" suddenly Neji started to expel a large amount of chakra and knocked Naruto away as he began to spin rapidly. Once more, Neji awed the audience with his intimate knowledge of forbidden Hyuuga technique.

* * *

'Incredible... Even without instruction, he was not only able to learn and master the Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou, but the Hakke Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Heavenly Spin) as well...' thought Hiashi.

* * *

Neji's stance then changed. It looked like the one he used to initiate the 64 palms, yet it was slightly different. "You are within range of my Divination!"

Naruto was slightly dazed and was trying to stand.

"Hakke Hyakunijuuhachi Shou (Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty Eight Palms)!" the audience went into a stunned silence.

* * *

'Impossible...!' thought Hiashi.

* * *

"Naruto-kun! Naruto!" shouted Hinata and Sakura in two separate parts of the stadium.

* * *

Neji became a blur of motion, moving at twice the speed he had shown with the Sixty Four Palms. "Two strikes! Four Strikes! Eight Strikes! Sixteen Strikes! Thirty Two Strikes! Sixty Four Strikes! One Hundred Twenty Eight Strikes!"

Not only did Neji hit twice as many tenketsu points in half the time, but he had attacked Naruto with such force that chakra could be seen exiting through his body. It looked grim for the blonde Jinchuuriki as the final two strikes pierced his heart as Neji poked Naruto's chest rather forcefully with his left hand, followed by a vicious Jyuuken palm strike. Naruto fell onto his back once more.

* * *

"I-is... Is he... Dead...?" Ino asked Sakura hesitantly.

"N-No way... He.. He can't be..." Sakura said in a dazed state.

* * *

"N...Naru... to... kun..." whispered a trembling Hinata as Kiba pulled her close to comfort the girl.

* * *

"It's over. He decided to fight against fate and paid the price," said Neji tiredly.

As Neji turned to leave he noticed the fat urn bearer looking smug and pointing behind him. Neji looked back towards Naruto, only to see the thought dead Genin to sit up. Again.

"N-No... Wha-What are you...?" asked Neji trembling with fear.

"I am the fear that dwells in your mind, I am the hatred of your heart, your malice. Hyuuga Neji, I am the Lord of Darkness and there's not a damn thing you can do about it!" Naruto said, "Give up, Hyuuga Neji. Beg, plead for the mercy you didn't show Hinata. I will enjoy listening to your squeals of pain, and your screams of agony."

"No! Fate has declared that I shall be the victor today! There is no way some worthless dobe will defeat me!" shouted Neji as he flew into a blind rage, charging Naruto.

Neji went for a powerful Jyuuken strike to Naruto's head, but the Blonde Jinchuuriki ducked under Neji's offence and grabbed Neji around the waist, flipping him upside down. Naruto then went to his knees, slamming Neji's head into the ground with enough force to leave a small crater.

Neji had been knocked into unconsciousness, laying flat on his back. Naruto crossed Neji's arm across his chect and rolled his eyes into the back of his head as he opened him mouth and stuck out his tongue.

Naruto then stood, Neji was still unconsious at his feet. The urn bearer then approached Naruto and the two conversed for a bit. The urn bearer pointed towards the coffin and then raised his arms up and flung them back down. Naruto then looked at Neji and then to the coffin.

Naruto then roughly grabbed Neji and dragged him to the coffin. Facing the coffin, Naruto positioned Neji's head between his legs again, wrapped his arms around the Hyuuga's waist, lifting him up into the air, onto his shoulders. Naruto then slightly lifted Neji off his shoulders and slammed him down into the casket with such force that the coffin closed.

The stadium was in complete and utter shock. Not only had Uzumaki Naruto defeated Hyuuga Neji, but he completely dominated him.

"Winner... Uzumaki Naruto..." said Genma in amazement and a bit of fear as well. After all, a person who could take that many Jyuuken strikes as if they were nothing was a very dangerous man indeed.

The fat Naruto looked on with glee, celebrating his champion's victory, as Naruto kneeled down next the to coffin. When he did so, a bell chimed and the arena was bathed in the black light once more, as Naruto raised his right hand to the heavens, looking up at the sky, his eyes rolled in the back of his head. The organ music from earlier could be heard and six robed figures appeared as they had earlier and carried the coffin out of the arena. The urn bearer followed them triumphantly as Naruto stood in the center of the arena, putting his hat back on.

Lightning and thunder could be heard and the wind picked up a bit, mist covering the arena once more. Naruto raised his arms slowly and two bolts of lightning seared through the air, striking the exact spot Naruto stood. There was an explosion and Uzumaki Naruto was gone. The Arena, with the exception of damage done by the one sided battle between Naruto and Neji, was back to its original state.


	9. Master of Magnetism

**A/N:** Hello again, Mandalorian Jedi fans...

I had hoped to have another chapter out of one of my other fics, but it has not come to pass as of yet...

However, the TFF'ers at Hawk's "The Fanfiction Forum" have given me another small spark of inspiration. This time, Master of Magnetism brings you Magneto!Naruto taking on Neji in the Chuunin Exam Tournament. I may actually turn this into a fic, though if I do, I don't know if I'll use this fight scene, but who knows... ANYWAYS... Here is the latest entry of the Archive Rejects.

* * *

So now, for the rest of the Story...

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto, Master of Magnetism**

* * *

"Will everyone except Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto go to the competitors box," asked Genma, "The first match is set to begin."

Neji smirked. "Your fate was chosen when it was decreed that I was your opponent."

"Really... Fortuneteller as well?" asked Naruto intrigued.

"My Byakugan can see all things," said Neji, his eyes narrowing at Naruto's remark. "Even without it being activated I have been trained to see things others do- could- not."

Naruto's mouth twitched. "Oh, and what is it that you see when you turn your gaze upon me?"

"Confidence and slight amusement," said Neji, "But by the end of this match, that will change, once I've beaten you down, and have systematically torn down all of your defenses one by one. No matter what you do, no matter what you think you could come up with, you'll only delay the inevitable. Give up, honor is the least you have to worry about if you fight me."

"Gomen, Neji-kun, but I already promised... Swore even, on Hinata-chan's blood that I would defeat you," said Naruto, "For me to back down from you, would be to abandon my friend. I would not only be honor less scum, but I would be worse than that."

Naruto reached into the pouches on either side of his leg and pulled out three kunai from each one.

"The first match of the preliminary round... Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuuga Neji... FIGHT!" shouted Genma. When he did Naruto tossed the kunai into the air.

"Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he shouted and everyone watched as the sky above became filled with several hundreds of black dots that suddenly began a gradually increasingly fast decent towards both opponents.

"You are a fool." said Neji activating his Byakugan. "KAITEN!" he shouted. The dozens of kunai that threatened to turn the Hyuuga prodigy into a pin cushion were immediately repelled leaving the audience in a stunned stupor.

* * *

 "Sugoi!" Sakura gasped.

"That jutsu is only taught to the members of the Main Branch of the Hyuuga Clan," said Tenten, "But Neji mastered it on his own. It's his ultimate defense, and it's even better than Gaara's sand."

Ino smirked. "My teammate isn't out of this yet. Look."

"W-What!?" shouted Sakura in surprise, "What the hell is that?"

"Naruto has powers that he hasn't even revealed to us, his teammates, yet," said Ino with a smirk, "Neji doesn't stand a chance."

"You have a lot of faith in your teammate," said Tenten, "But Neji is the strongest and most talented Genin in the village. He's even stronger than Lee, and the Kaiten isn't the only attack Neji has managed to pick up either."

* * *

 In the arena, no one had noticed Naruto as they had been surprised by Neji's use of Kaiten. The only one who didn't seem surprised was Naruto, who was now leaving everyone, including his opponent, in a shocked stupor.

Around Naruto was a silvery dome that seemed to act as a shield. "It would do well you you to not underestimate my abilities Neji-kun."

"I will admit that I must re-evaluate your abilities. I underestimated you from the start, but your little display has alerted me that you are far better skilled than you appear. I will not underestimate you again."

"Good to see you're taking this seriously now," smirked Naruto. "Hyuuga Neji, I implore you to give up. You can not win, as even now you underestimate me."

"You stand against the elite of the elite in this village and you dare to ask me to concede?" Neji asked incredulously, "You'll be lucky if I don't end your life, for one can not fight against fate."

"Tell me, Neji-kun... Why do you place so much on fate?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Since you will lose anyway, I shall indulge you just this once," said Neji, "It is because, I bear a mark... the mark that represents the Fate of Hatred of the Hyuuga Clan."

Neji, as he took off his hitai-ite, then proceeded to tell all about the story of the Kumo delegation that had arrived in Konoha to negotiate a peace treaty and how it had all been a ruse from Kumogakure to gain the Byakugan. How is weak cousin, Hinata, had been kidnaped, only to be saved by her father when he killed the kidnapper. He spoke of how Kumo had demanded reparations by requesting the head of their representative's murderer and his own father's sacrifice because he was of the Branch Family, whose primary focus was to protect the Main Family.

"Such a sad tale..." Naruto commented.

"You think I'm lying?" asked Neji angrily.

"I said no such thing," Naruto snapped back, "I merely commented that it was sad. But, it is you, Neji, who is the fool."

"And what do you know of being marked with a burden that was forcibly thrust upon you!" Neji.

Naruto chuckled, though all amusement was gone. "Far more than you..." he said quietly and with the look in his eyes, Neji believed him. "You say one can not fight against fate, yet you ruthlessly attacked Hinata, the person whom your sole purpose is to protect. Hypocrite. You fight against your fate as much as I fight against my own. And I fight against my own, because if I didn't, this entire village would be smouldering ashes."

"To blame such an event on poor Hinata-chan makes you the same as them," Naruto spat out, his arm waving towards each of the villagers, "I've watched her as we grew up... A timid, frightened little girl... She was seemingly afraid of her own shadow at times... Yet... She's persevered, she's fought against the perceived weaknesses of herself and those of your clan and her own father. She's worked hard to change herself, make herself stronger, all for the sake of the clan, but for you especially. Despite what she suffers, she sees your suffering and wishes to put an end to it, yet you fight against her... She hates that cursed mark that you bare more than any Branch member and it is her goal, her dream and her ambition to abolish it, and for that she has my full support..."

* * *

 Hinata could only stare at Naruto wide eyed, a bright blush adorning her face, 'He... He HAS noticed me... Have I truly changed... Y-Yes... and Naruto... Naruto-kun... He believes in me...'

Kiba looked to Hinata to see her reaction to Naruto's words. He smirked. 'Naruto... You have no idea what you've done for Hinata. No matter what we tried, we- her teammates- could never boost her confidence like this... Even if Neji still beats you, she will follow you to the ends of the world and back...'

* * *

 Naruto looked around the entire arena. All eyes were on him, though many fidgeted in their seats. He looked Neji directly in the eye. "I too have been marked with a burden I neither wanted nor would wish on my worst enemies. Because of it, I have been neglected and ignored, whispered about when people thought I couldn't hear. 'Monster... Creature... Abomination...'. Your mark may represent the hatred of the Hyuuga Clan, but others respect and adore you because of your Kekkei Genkai... Whether you are Branch or Main House of the Hyuuga, it does not matter, for you bare the almighty Byakugan... MY mark is the hatred of Konohagakure no Sato, a place of tolerance and acceptance, redemption and absolution, peace and prosperity. Yet, a place that will tear down a mere CHILD because of something he could not control on the very day of his birth."

"Yes, Hyuuga Neji, I understand the heroic tale of your father... Far better than you," said Naruto. "If not for the acceptance of a small few... Either myself or Konoha would not be standing here today. But, it's BECAUSE of those few, the VERY few precious people that I have, that I work to protect Konoha, not only from outside threats, but from itself as well," Naruto solemnly told him.

"It is my dream to make this a place of tolerance, where people do not have to live in fear because they are different from all others. A place where people are not judged at birth, whether it is because of whom they were born to, or because of things their own parents did before they were born. It is my dream that the scorned and the disgraced, the neglected and the ignored are greeted with open arms, and treated as equals. Not only here in Konoha, but everywhere in this world. So I implore you once more, surrender, Hyuuga Neji. Join me in my fight to save humanity from itself."

The crowd waited on baited breath.

The self assured conviction was nearly enough to convince Neji, but he couldn't let it go. He would not let himself be swayed by his fellow Genin's silk tongue. Actions spoke louder than words. "Can you do it?"

"Yes."

"Defeat me, show me the depth of your conviction," said Neji as he slipped into a Jyuuken stance.

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this... But you've left me no choice..." said Naruto as he raised his arms. He shocked everyone further by levitating off of the ground.

"Long range attacks are useless against me, and it would be folly to attack a Hyuuga at close range," said Neji, "It will only be a matter of time before you have to land and then you'll be in range of my Divination."

* * *

 Hiashi's eyes widened in realization of the implications of that statement.

'Not only does he know Hakkeshou Kaiten, but Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou as well without the proper instruction of the Hyuuga Main Branch to aid him... He's an exceptional shinobi... Incredible...' thought the Hyuuga Clan Head.

* * *

 "Is that so...?" asked Naruto. Suddenly, Neji sensed movement. It was slight at first, but then became more gradual. A kunai ripped itself from the ground and sped towards Neji, who dodged. The kunai circled back and Neji deflected it with another kunai, before dodging a second one. Neji's eyes widened as two more kunai came out of the ground and sped right towards him. Neji ducked only to see the original two heading towards him. Neji jumped over then and twisted to dodge another kunai. Upon landing, he could only do one thing.

"KAITEN!" he shouted as a dozen more uprooted themselves and sped towards him. They were blown back as he started to spin.

Neji was just coming out of his spin when he saw more kunai coming towards him. He wouldn't be able to dodge in time. "KAITEN!"

Neji felt his entire body protest as he held this one even longer than the last. His tenketsu points burned with fury as he began to slow, hundred of kunai swarming him again. "KAITEN!" shouted Neji as he resumed his spinning.

As Neji began to slow, he stumbled. The spinning of the Hakkeshou Kaiten had left him dizzy as his Byakugan had deactivated due to the amount of chakra he was expending. The Byakugan was the only reason why a only a Hyuuga could use Kaiten, as a Hyuuga could see 360 degrees simultaneously, allowing them to be able to keep their equilibrium while in a high speed spin. There were chakra burns all over his body due to the amount of chakra had he been constantly expelling. Neji straightened as three kunai were held at his throat, he also felt several more pressing lightly, but firmly against his vitals.

"Eight points... Liver, lungs, spine, collarbone, jugular vein, larynx, kidneys, heart... While most assassins will choose the one of easiest convenience... As you can see I can attack all at once and more..." More kunai began to float and glided towards Neji. "I know you could easily protect yourself with Kaiten, as you create a thin shell of chakra, just moments before you active the spin."

"However, you're almost out of chakra, you've appeared to have burned out a good many of your tenketsu, and I doubt that even a prodigy of your caliber could create the chakra shell quick enough to cover all of your vitals and various other places on your body." When Naruto said this two kunai lightly pressed against both of Neji's Achilles tendons. "Surrender and join me to build a better tomorrow... Or you will never walk again..."

"Proctor... I concede..." said Neji pantingly.

"Winner... Uzumaki Naruto!" announced Genma.

In a puff of smoke all but six of Naruto's kunai disappeared, only two of which were pressed against Neji; one at his heal, the other at his spine. Naruto waved his arm and the flew towards him as he landed in front of Neji.

The two boys regarded one another carefully before Naruto punched Neji square in the jaw. The tired Neji could not block or dodge it and was sent reeling to the ground.

"I have shown you mercy on this day..." said Naruto glaringly, "But it was only at Hinata's request... You owe her your life and your livelihood as I would have left you either crippled or dead for harming one of my few precious people..."

Neji flinched back from Naruto's powerful glare that said 'Do NOT do it again'. What surprised Neji was the amount of hate and malice it contained, yet Naruto did not exude even the smallest fraction of killing intent.

Neji looked down somberly. "Understood."

Naruto then helped Neji stand.

The crowd could only look on in awe, mixed with excitement and trepidation, as they cheered. They knew, as one, that change was on the horizon, change brought about by Uzumaki Naruto, the Master of Magnetism. For better or worse, they would be unable to stop it. Events were already set in motion, and they dare not move against one with such power, lest they incur the wrath of one seemingly with the powers of a God. One could only hope prosperity, not destruction, lay in the fate of Konoha, as it seemed Uzumaki Naruto would have a large part to play in the village's destiny for many years to come.

* * *

 'That boy...' thought a figure with narrowed eyes, 'He will be most problematic in the near future... I underestimated him in the forest... Yet, he underestimated me as well. His powers will grow to surpass even Minato's before long... Somehow, I must dispose of him... Or at least eliminate him as a threat... But how...?'

* * *

**A/N:** So... What did you think? Good, Bad, Ugly?


	10. HP and the Sin War

A/N: I am pleased with the over all success of the Magneto!Naruto chapter of the Archive Rejects, as well as the over all popularity of Ultimate Hokage: Master of Magnetism. However, it's time for a return to Potterland with this snippet. This is the unfinished first chapter of Harry Potter and The Sin War.

This was to be a Mass X-over fic, mainly Harry Potter and Diablo, with mixes of Final Fantasy and Naruto in it. I haven't really been able to get anywhere with this as of yet, but who knows, maybe I'll pick it up at a later date, or even let someone else do with it as they will. Anyways... Enjoy!

* * *

And now, for the rest of the story...

* * *

**Harry Potter and The Sin War**

By: MandalorianJedi

**Summary:** Post-OotP. In the days after Sirius' Death, Harry dreams of a lone figure in a familiar chamber calling out to him. What could these Visions mean? Are they just another ploy designed by Voldemort. These dreams leave Harry disturbed, and worrying over their hidden meaning and consequences that far outweigh his grief over Sirius.

**Pairings:** Undecided.

* * *

**Chapter One:** Visions of a Chamber... A Warning?

* * *

**Unknown Chamber**

_Everything moves at a blindingly fast pace._

_Colors and sounds are everywhere all at once._

_Nothing is coherent._

_A hooded figure turns his head towards me. He looks as if he's judging me, judging my worth..._

_Another flash, and the figure in the filthy and grimy robe is much closer now. I can't see what lies beyond the shadows of his hood._

"_Potter..." I hear it say to me. It's voice was but a whisper... "Sin... Secrets..." It's voice was broken, the vision still unclear in it's meaning._

_A flash and suddenly I'm spinning... Colors blend and merge all around me, when everything comes to a stop. The figure in the dirty shroud rushes at me, Wings extended from it's back and glowing with otherworldly power, sword gripped tightly in both of its hands and blazing with an unearthly flame._

_Snakes... Everywhere... All over the chamber floor. Each hissing at the same time, each saying something different... A warning? A feeling of dread and despair wash over me. What could be so horrible that snakes would try to warn me away from it._

_I think back to the figure from before. The hooded figure trying to relay me a message._

_Another vision flashes before my eyes. A man this time, with short black hair and azure eyes wearing a long black cloak. He seems to be fleeing from something. He spun around as a shadow came at him at an impossible speed. He thrust his hands towards the shadow, hissing as he did so, and two snakes shot out of each sleeve towards his attacker._

_Everything went completely dark. I found myself in a strange room. Flames spouting from various places in the cracked, stone floor. From behind me I felt a powerful, yet frightening presence. Turning slightly I barely saw a massive figure standing behind me before a large clawed hand came crashing into me..._

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry**

Headmaster Dumbledore was just arriving in his office, contemplating many things. First, was Harry Potter. He knew many of his mistakes stemmed from the boy, and he had no one to blame but himself. Second was Voldemort, the Dark Lord, the one who could potentially destroy everything he had worked so hard for. Without either himself or Harry around to keep him in check, he would surely succeed. Third, was the pulse of Dark Magic he had felt not long ago. Things were moving faster than he wanted them to and he now knew he had no choice but to take Harry on as his personal apprentice if he was to be ready to fight the coming darkness. He barely sat down in his chair when he felt a presence behind him.

"Hello, Odin," said Albus. "It's been what, 50 years?"

"You know why I'm here," said Odin, a large man with a trimmed white beard, glowing white eyes, and a hooded black cloak and robe that seemed to absorb all the light around it, with twinkling stars on it.

"At long last, the council has finally seen what I have been warning them about for years," said Albus.

"If that was all, you'd be more smug," replied Odin.

"Alas, even if it was only Tom Riddle that we were dealing with, I would take no pleasure in being right," said Albus solemnly, "In fact, I'd have preferred it if I were wrong."

"Drop the saint act Quezacotl," Odin reprimanded him, "Just as you, we do not regret our decisions. For better or for worse we are now dealing with something we haven't seen in a millennia, since we inducted Salazar into our ranks."

"I have not gone by that name in many years," said Dumbledore, "That name is no longer my own. I no longer hold the title or power I once had when I went by that name."

"You may have been stripped of your powers and title, but you are still Quezacotl," said Odin.

Albus chuckled before becoming serious again, "So, why have you come?"

"Harry Potter."

Dumbledore's countenance darkened considerably, "He already has enough to deal with, he doesn't need to be involved in a dark war that has been raging since long before the existence of man."

"We no longer have any say in the matter. Voldemort and, by extension, Hell have involved the boy and due to circumstances that YOU allowed, we believe he may be the one to succeed where Salazar failed," Odin scolded Dumbledore, "So the council has decreed that he will come to Asgard to train."

"No," said Dumbledore, "I will not allow it. I will oversee his training and do what is necessary to help him prepare for the worst when the time comes."

"That is no longer an option," said Odin, "It was your actions in the mortal's "World War" that got you cast out of Asgard and Olympus and your lack of action that allowed Voldemort to become what he has. Already he nearly has enough power to match that of Duriel, the weakest of the Lesser Evils."

"Do not force my hand Odin," warned Dumbledore as raw magical power swirled around him as he slowly stood, his finger tips were crackling with lightning. "I may have been stripped of my powers, but I assure you I am more than capable of doing battle with even the most powerful of our kind."

"Do not delude yourself," said Odin, "If we wanted to take him by force, you could not stop us. While Ramuh may not be as powerful or as skilled as you once were, he is currently more than a match for you Quezacotl in your current form, despite having learned other forms of magic as an alternate means to become powerful."

"Regardless, I will fight you should you decide to take him," said Dumbledore sternly.

"That boy has the potential to surpass us all, Quezacotl," said Odin glaring at Dumbledore piercingly, "Voldemort, likewise, may be able to surpass even Baal, Mephisto, and Diablo, and that is not something we can allow, especially with Tyrael gone, there are none others left capable of standing up to the Brothers."

"I will not allow you to use Harry as a simple tool," said Dumbledore, "I do not deny I have made many mistakes, but I seek to rectify them, not add onto them. I do not wish Salazar's fate to become Harry's as well."

"Very well, _Albus_," Odin said the name as a curse, "But mark my words, he will remain in your care- for now. However, should things here on the Mortal Plane spin too far out of your control, we will step in and take control. I suggest, you start calling in favors from the old clans as well. Your simple Order is barely equipped to take on Voldemort as it is, they would be grossly ill equipped to take on the seven."

With a booming flash, Odin was gone, leaving Albus much to consider, such as getting the old clans to together. After all, after Salazar's fall, the Horadrim had disbanded permanently after seeing their greatest heroes and champions changed and darkened irreversibly and eventually forsaken by the Seraphic Armies of the High Heavens. They would not listen to him because of what he once was, nor would they listen to he because of what he had become. Had things really come down to this?

* * *

**#4 Privet Dr**

Harry Potter awoke in a cold sweat. The dream or vision or whatever it had been had been so real, but what could it mean?

Questions plagued his mind and the more he racked his brain the less clear things had become. Who was the figure in the dreams? What was he? No normal person had glowing wings... Perhaps... An Angel? The figure and the snakes had both tried to warn him... But of what? A storm was brewing, and Harry knew he had to stop it, yet he had no knowledge on how to do this.


	11. Ultimate Legacy: Force Teaser Trailer

_**A/N:** Hello Mandalore Fans! Here is a taste of what's to come. The first chapter of **Ultimate Wizard: Legacy of the Force** is well under way and should be ready for release sooner than later._

_The concept isn't really mine, but **Legacy of the Rasengan** author, Tellemicus Sundance. I've done the writting, and have been bouncing ideas back and forth with him for this fic and another called **Ultimate Wizard: Legacy of the Sharingan**. So, Everyone, sit back and enjoy this teaser trailer for **Ultimate Wizard: Legacy of the Force**, as these ARE scenes that WILL EVENTUALLY be in the fic._

* * *

**Ultimate Legacy FanFiction Ltd.**

**A Mandalorian Sundance Production**

* * *

**Along Time Ago, in a Galaxy Far, Far Away...**

* * *

_**STAR WARS/HARRY POTTER**_

**ULTIMATE WIZARD: LEGACY OF THE FORCE**

* * *

Two lightsabers clash.

One of viridian hue, the other a perfect azure.

Vroom. Vroom. Crackle.

"You underestimate the power of the Darkside, Harry," said a brunette with eyes that matched her saber blade. "The Force isn't some tool you can casually use. It isn't a mere toy to be used at will."

Vroom. Clack. Vroom. Crackle. Vroom. Vroom. Vroom. Hum.

"And you, Brin, underestimate the Will of the Force," said the black haired Jedi, wearing spectacles over emerald green eyes.

* * *

"The boy is a threat to us," said a red humanoid with tentacles wearing crimson armor and speaking in his native tongue. "He must be eliminated."

Another red humanoid wearing purple robes spoke. "My lord... He is a mere Jedi... And a boy at that... He can not possibly match our power."

"He is no Jedi, Pyn," said the first one, "He is something more... He is strong with the Darkside, but equally strong in the Light. He is the one. He must be stopped."

* * *

Three teens were silently walking through the halls of Hogwarts to the Room of Requirement.

Upon entering the mysteriously vanishing/reappearing room, the blonde haired girl motioned for the black haired boy and red headed girl to sit. All of the typical Luna Lovegood was gone. She was focused, a word that would never be used to describe Luna, even by her closest friends.

Neville and Ginny momentarily looked at each other, each ready to strike down the possible imposter.

"You two are wondering why I called you right?" Luna continued when both Neville and Ginny nodded their heads. "There is a traitor within the Order."

* * *

"What is it that you want, Potter?" asked Snape bitterly.

Harry gave Snape a look that he had hoped to never see out of those eyes. Lily's eyes. Sadness, pain, hopelessness...

The boy was lost, second guessing himself.

"Is... Is it possible... To get over this pain..."

Snape regarded Potter carefully. The pain, the feelings were real. Severus Snape had been in the young man's shoes before, the night said young man's mother had died. Snape had loved Lily, and that in turn caused him to hate her son.

Harry Potter may bare more than a passing resemblance to his father, but he was his mother's son through and through. Something that merely seemed to stoke the hatred for the Jedi more and more with each passing day.

Snape then proceeded to pull out a bottle of amber liquid and two glasses, then, after pulling out the stopper, proceeded to fill both glasses.

Snape silently gestured to the glasses and Harry took on, almost downing its' contents in a single gulp. Severus refilled the glass, before taking a small gulp of his own. Potter followed suit, nursing his second drink.

"I don't know... I've never tried..."

* * *

"Young Daphne..." said Voldemort silkily. "It's only a matter of time... Not even your precious Jedi-Who-Lived can save you. You WILL break."

"Do your worst you half-blood bastard!" Daphne snapped as she spit at the Dark Lord.

"So be it... _Crucio_!" Voldemort hissed.

Pain. Unadulterated, unbearable, mind breaking searing pain. Daphne screamed out as Voldemort kept the curse on her.

She was panting heavily as Voldemort let off the curse.

"I will have your secrets... Your techniques, your mastery over this powerful magic you call 'The Force', the names of your comrades..." Voldemort listed off, "You are but a children playing a game of power with an outdated set of rules. _Crucio_!"

Daphne screamed out in pain once more.

When Voldemort stopped, the Jedi was barely conscious.

"Go... To... Hell..." Daphne managed to say, before her world once more exploded in pain.

* * *

"Kill the spare..." a voice hissed from the foggy mist. Harry's mind went into overdrive as he reacted before his mind had caught up. He launched his arm out, sending Cedric crashing to the ground. The sickly green light of the Killing Curse cut through the air where the now displaced Cedric had been.

Harry looked back where the trophy lay.

"Cedric, CATCH!" Harry shouted as he levitated the trophy into Cedric's surprised arms. As the Diggory scion vanished into a realm of spiraling colors, he watched Harry crumble as he was struck by a bright red bolt of magic.

* * *

Harry was lost in a realm of darkness and corridors. He had been wondering the halls for longer than he could remember, not knowing how much time had elapsed or even where he was.

"Hello, Harry..." said a familiar, yet sinister voice.

Harry turned around to see... Himself?

Only this "other him" was different. Unlike Harry, this one had white spiky hair, and deep crimson eyes not covered by glasses. Instead of the black robes Harry preferred, this other version wore the purist white.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"I am you..." said the inverse doppleganger, "I am the Darkness in your heart, the manifestation of the evil and anger you do not allow yourself to feel, augmented with the powers granted us by Voldemort's soul."

"His soul...?"

"Surely you didn't think any normal sort of creature could have survived a direct hit from an Avada Kedavra?" asked the counter Harry. "You and Voldemort are a rare breed, the only two. You were saved by sacrifice, but Voldemort... He was driven into a half life by forces much darker than I, than us."

Harry frowned. "Then now what?"

"We fight. I long for the freedom long denied me, to harness our incredible powers as they were meant to be. To utterly destroy Voldemort and enslave those beings lesser than me," the Other Harry the looked at Harry sternly, "You asked me who I am. I am you, yet not. I am the perfect sum of you and Tom Riddle, your darkness merged with his soul fragment, and I challenge you, to verify my existence and to eradicate your own."

* * *

"We have knowledge of a power that connects us to everything in the galaxy... A power that grants enlightenment and clarity and gives us a higher understanding of things." said Neville, "But even as a Jedi, I still don't understand women..."

Ginny and Luna giggled in response.

"That's because, Neville dearest..." said Ginny in a sultry tone, wrapping herself around him, pushing her breasts into his arm, taunting him, "You... Are not a woman..."

Ginny let out a small chuckle as she released Neville, who was blushing madly.

* * *

Luna ignited her violet Lightsaber, holding it defensively in front of her. Two more Lightsabers flew out from her robes. They were easily recognizable once they ignited. One was a viridian hue, the other, a deep crimson.

Luna glared at her opponents determinedly.

"I dare believe you are now outnumbered." Luna smiled as she released her own lightsaber. It continued to hum as it remained defensively activated in front of her. Clasping her hands together, Luna looked the leader of her opposition in the eye. Blue met grey for a moment before Luna's adversary was launched off her feet.

The other two Jedi ignited their weapons, and crackling could be heard as their blades met with the two extra Luna was controlling.

She didn't even blink when she heard the snap hiss signaling the activation of a third Lightsaber behind her, nor did she flinch when her own violet blade spun around behind her, clashing with the yellow blade of another Lightsaber.

* * *

The group of Jedi and Wizards stood before the ancient temple.

"Harry..." said Hermione nervously. "This temple... The feelings... It's not the Darkside... It's odd..."

"I wish Luna were here... She could see what everyone else could not..."

"Even Master Lovegood would have a hard time seeing through this..." said a brunette with grey eyes. "I'll admit I'm not as good as her, but I can feel several dark presences inside the temple. We must tread lightly."

"Can you see anything else, Astoria?" asked Harry.

"I'm afraid not, Master..." she said sadly.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." said Ron in trepidation.

* * *

"Getting scared? Prospect of facing a REAL Jedi giving you second thoughts?" asked Brin confidently.

Harry smirked in response, twirling his lightsaber lazily, but otherwise not moving. "Not really, you've already lost."

"Oh really? How... So...?" her voice trailed off as she felt something hard press against her back.

"Anxious Inquiry: Master, may I dispose of the pretentious Jedi meatbag?" asked a synthesized voice from behind her.

Brin, without moving her head, cut her eyes to try and catch a glimpse of the droid behind her.

"Statement: Though this gun was specifically designed to destroy Vampires, I have very little doubt that a wooden stake shot directly into your heart would be any less effective against a human Jedi."

Her eyes immediately returned to Harry as she heard the snap hiss of his Lightsaber activating. Her eyes widened when she saw his viridian lightsaber centimeters from her throat.


	12. M2J’s Untitled TwinoftheBoyWhoLived Ha

**A/N:** Here is a short snippet inspired by **The One in the Shadows** by **desiking75** here on and **The Flames of Betrayal** by **Lord of Bones** over at TFF.

Now, as a general rule, I avoid fics like these like the plague as "Harry is the Sibling/Twin of the Boy-Who-Lived" fics are rather cliche and are used as an excuse to bash pretty much everyone under the sun- particularly James and Lily Potter, Dumbledore, the Weasleys and the Wizarding World as a whole. I have made very, VERY rew exceptions when it comes to this brand of fic.

So, as the 2nd Coming of FanFiction, your saviour from bad fanfiction, I have decided that I too will take a stab at this type of fic...

A few things one should know about this ficlet and any other snippets that follow this storyline before entering...

1) Harry was not abused, though he was a bit slightly neglected, but not on purpose.

2) Harry is NOT the Boy-Who-Lived, Andy is.

3) Bashing, if any, will be kept to a minimum.

4) Harry will still be bad-assed, but Andy will not be incompetent.

5) Harry will not be so full of bad-assery that he's pulling off amazing, yet impossible feats of magic, like pulling an island up from the bottom of the sea and such.

* * *

Anyways... Here is the start of **M2J's Untitled TwinoftheBoy-Who-Lived!Harry Project**.

* * *

So now... For the beginning of the story...

* * *

So it had all come down to this...

Two boys who were brothers by birth, friends in childhood, acquaintances in adolescence, had become rivals and bitter enemies in adulthood.

The two had left a legacy, unlike any other in the history of their world...

One was, Andy Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

The other, Harry Potter-Black, his older brother and twin.

Andy was the epitome of the Lightside, vanquisher of the Dark Lord Voldemort at the age of a year old. He is also extraordinary in the fact that he is the only known survivor of the Killing Curse.

Harry was the other brother. Brilliant and powerful, yet the one no one noticed. He had been there for his brother in the darkest of times and even assisted in the defeat of Voldemort when the Dark Lord had returned to his body.

In many ways they were similar, but in many more they heavily contrasted. The difference only widened with time and age.

Andy, despite being a parselmouth, was the stereotypical Gryffindor, through and through.

Harry, was the Serpent in the Lion's Den, with all the advantages and hardships that came with it.

Andy was always either extremely popular or extremely hated, much like the popularity poll of a politician.

Harry, on the other hand, had the love of his family, the ire of his dorm mates, and the hatred of his Head of House. While his family were as supportive as the could be, Andy's issues often took precedence.

However, the damage was done, and the division made.

Growing up as the brother of the "Boy Who Lived" was never easy. People were always clamoring up to see his brother, lavishing him with constant attention. Despite having a brother that was often thought as being "more special", James and Lily Potter had done their best to treat their children fairly.

Harry's looks took after James, except he had his mother's Avada Kedavra green eyes.

Andy had a more of a feminine look to him, and was often referred to (by Slytherins) as "The Gryffindor Pretty Boy". He had their mother's deep red hair, vice the Weasley orange/red hue and deep brown eyes like his father.

Andy had been their pride and joy when he was sorted into Gryffindor, though Harry would never forget his brother's look of betrayal when the Sorting Hat put him in Slytherin, nor would he forgive his brother's failure to reign in his friends a bit more with their treatment of him. Ron Weasley was the worst of the lot. His bias against anything Slytherin was every bit as bad as Draco Malfoy's prejudice against Muggles and Muggleborns.

While James didn't berate him for being sorted into Slytherin, nor did he demand he be resorted, he wasn't exactly jumping for joy either. Lily did express her pride in Harry, stating that, despite the House stigma, not all Slytherins were necessarily evil and many that were, had been driven down that lonely, dark path as a matter of circumstance.

Though she never said it outright, Harry later learned that she had been referring to Severus Snape, whom had once been her childhood friend. A man, whom after all those years, was still pining over a woman who had definitely moved on with her life and closed that particular chapter of it.

Despite the complications in their lives, Harry supported Andy whenever his brother needed it and was even one of the few people who had stood firm that his brother had NOT entered his name into the Goblet of Fire.

The final division, however, came during Harry and Andy's joint 17th birthday party...

Not only were the boys finally of age, but Harry was going to take his place as the official Heir to the Potter and Black families, as not only was Harry the oldest Potter scion, but his godfather, Sirius Black, was a lecherous playboy whom had not sired any heirs through marriage or otherwise (at least to his knowledge)...

* * *

_Harry was eyeing Andy intently as the boy reached for the gift from his twin._

_It was a small box. When he tore off the wrapping, he became confused. It was a ring box._

_"Harry?" Andy asked._

_Harry merely gave him a sad smile and nodded his head._

_Andy only looked on in confusion as he opened the box, revealing the Potter signet ring. He pulled it out examining it._

_Many were dumbfounded, except Sirius, whose eyes widened. However, before he could stop his godson, the deed was already done._

_Harry immediately took out his wand as Andy had picked up the ring and began to recite. "I, Harry James Potter, relinquish all titles and responsibilities as Heir of House Potter to my brother, Andy Edward Potter, and will be further be known as Harry James Potter-Black, Heir to House Black. So mote it be."_

_Magic swirled around the room and everyone in attendance could see the visible stream of magic between Andy and Harry._

_"Harry?" asked James hesitantly._

_"Why?" asked Andy._

_"It's better this way," said Harry sadly. Before anyone could reply, Harry disappeared with a 'pop', having apparated out of his families home._

* * *

The relationship between Harry and his family had never been quite the same. Sirius understood the decision as had Remus, Andy's godfather, though they both agreed the timing could have been better. However, Harry assured them he had not entered into the decision lightly and he didn't want anyone stopping him from doing so.

After the much needed discussion in the aftermath of the party, James and Lily were remorseful for having let their relationship with their oldest son drift so far. Lily more than James, who was disappointed, both in himself for his past prejudices and Harry for what he considered a "wreckless and rash" decision.

Things with Andy had been irreparable, and he would resent his older brother for years to come, culminating in the current situation.

Both were in possession of the two finest wands not created by Olivander. Andy had the Elder Wand, commonly called the "Deathstick". It had a history bloodier and more violent than the Dark Wizards Andy fought in his day to day job as an Auror. It was a warrior's wand. An instrument of death for those who lived and died by the wand.

Again, Harry was Andy's opposite, for he wielded the "God Hand", a wand rumored to have belonged to both Merlin and Helga Hufflepuff, though neither had ever been confirmed. The wand's primary purpose was warding and healing. Unlike Andy, Harry did not become an Auror, despite his dueling skills being superior to his brother's, opting to be a freelance Cursebreaker and part-time Spellcrafter instead. Harry also had a short internship at St Mungos, before deciding Healing just wasn't his forte.

Both even had different views on magic.

Andy followed the typical common belief of Dark Magics. His image as the "Gryffindor Golden Boy" in his youth and his image as the "Wizarding World's Savior" in his adulthood allowed for no less. For him, everything was black and white. If it was considered even remotely dark, it was evil and thus must be destroyed. His single minded aversion to 'dark' magic limited him in many ways, though his repertoire in 'Light' spells was quite impressive.

Harry, having spent much of his youth isolated and alone, had a less clear cut view of magic. Since he never had many friends, Harry would spend hours of his time reading and researching different forms of magic. It was why he took some much interest in Healing and Cursebreaking to begin with, as they were highly complex forms of magic, requiring practiced finesse that only came through hours of hard work.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts when a bolt of lightning crackled through the atmosphere and the roaring sound of thunder echoed in the distance. The wind wrapped around them, making their robes and cloak billow with it's current as the rain poured by the bucket full.

"So... It's come to this, huh?" asked Harry rhetorically with a sad nostalgic look on his face. "What would mother think?"

Andy glared at Harry. "She'd probablly be disappointed in me. After all, you were always her favored one, especially after that stunt you pulled at our seventeenth birthday party!"

"You still haven't let that go? After everything we've been through... After all this time?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, Brother, but I'm tired of talking... Let's find out who the stronger Potter Brother truly is," said Andy raising his wand, a devastating curse on his lips.

* * *

So... Good? Bad? Ugly?


	13. UKG: The Jagan Ch 15AB

__

A/N: Hello true believers, it's time for the next exciting chapter of Ultimate Kekkei Genkai: The Jag...

_Wait a second! This isn't the UKG: The Jagan! This is the Archive Rejects, What gives!?_

_For those of you who write fanfiction, short stories and the like, you can likely sympathize with me on this one._

_Have you ever had that chapter, that one piece that you could never get just right? Yes, well that is what Jagan's Chapter 15 has been for me since I posted the Christmas Intermission Chapter just after Christmas (It was actually supposed to be posted Christmas day, but... Meh...)_

_Anyways..._

_Here are my failed attempts at writing this chapter. There was actually a third one (Or rather a first), but I completely deleted it before re-typing it. That re-write became known as Chapter 15-A. When I got dissatisfied with this, I said, wait! I could use this in the Archive Rejects, so when I did the re-write that became Chapter 15-B, I kept 15-A for later posting. As you will see there are quite a few elements from these attempts at completing this Chapter that were used in the final version of this chapter._

_So, here are the previous versions of Chapter 15 of Ultimate Kekkei Genkai: The Jagan. Enjoy._

_And now, for the rest of the story..._

* * *

**Ultimate Kekkei Genkai: The Jagan**

* * *

**Chapter 15-A: Naruto's Birthright, The Search for Tsunade Begins**

* * *

Once again, Naruto was found standing on top of the granite head of the Yondaime Hokage. It had been a long trying ninety six hours for not only him, but the entire population of Konohagakure no Sato. Towards the end of the Chuunin Selection Exams the village had been invaded by Otogakure no Sato, run by Konoha 'S'-Class Nuke-nin Orochimaru, and Konoha's former ally, Sunagakure no Sato.

Konoha had already been somewhat prepared for the trouble from the nin from Oto, as Orochimaru had attacked Kakashi's team in the Forest of Death and had placed extra security measures. However, they were under prepared for a full scale invasion, and was caught nearly completely off guard for an invasion by, not one, but two villages.

However, the defense of the village had gone rather well, as Sarutobi had managed to not only recall Jiraiya and various other shinobi back to the village, but had even gained one of Jiraiya's allies, the Rei Sennin, Genkai.

Konoha had also gained quite the morale boost when word got out that the Suna Jinchuuriki, Gaara, had helped in the defense of the Chuunin Exam Stadium.

Though the talk of the town was, undoubtedly, the newly revealed heir of the Yondaime Hokage, Kazama Arashi, who was none other than the almost universally hated, scorned and neglected Uzumaki, or rather, Kazama Naruto. Especially when Gaara had been systematically taking out Oto and Suna nin in defense of the stadium, and then suddenly he started attacking indiscriminately everyone, starting with his own sister.

In an odd sort of irony, it was Naruto who saved them from the fury of the Ichibi no Tanuki that was sealed inside of Gaara, with the fury of the Jagan, the ingenuity of a Kazama, the unpredictability of an Uzumaki, the raw power of the Kyuubi (though few knew that), and his own special power that could even turn the coldest and most heartless of enemies into the closest of comrades.

In honor of all of the shinobi who gave up their lives, Naruto was wearing all black, even the bindings on his right arm were black with black seals with blood red kanji written on them. Strapped to his left hip was the shattered remains of his sword. The shards of the blade remained sealed inside a scroll until he could find a smith with the capability and skill to repair his rather unique blade. When he asked Kakashi about that, Kakashi commented that his sensei had been found with the blade, it was the only relic of his forgotten past life before Konoha.

He was still very unsure on how to deal with everything that had happened in the last three days. The deaths of so many, the way people were looking at him now, and the shattering of his father's sword.

Oddly enough, it was the death toll of the village that had affected him the least. Yes, it had saddened him to think that so many lives were needlessly ended, on both sides of the invasion, but it didn't affect him as personally as it had many others. He figured this was mostly because, with the exception of Sandaime Sarutobi, no one he knew had been killed or seriously injured.

He was still unsure on how to deal with the villagers. After seeing him in action, actually seeing what he could do, many openly feared him, more so than before. Others still held a look of slight suspicion, as if waiting for the other shoe to drop. However, there were those who gave him pitying, guilty looks and more unnerving still, at least to him, those how looked at him in admiration and pride. After all, it was his efforts that stopped the invasion, forcing the retreat of the Oto and Suna nin by defeating Gaara singlehandedly with the aid of the legendry Gamabunta, and aiding in the defeat of Orochimaru. It also didn't hurt that he was now widely known as the son of the Yondaime Hokage, who was considered by many to be the greatest shinobi to have ever lived. Naruto could have also have sworn that he spotted a small group of... And he shuddered at the thought... His very own fangirls.

During his days in the academy, he was one of the biggest critics on how Sasuke treated his fangirls. He swore that if he had girls throwing themselves at him, he'd certainly not ignore them.

Now... Naruto wasn't so sure. And to think Naruto had even thought, though he never said it out loud (due to fear of death by fangirl) that Sasuke may not have even been into kunoichi at all as he never seemed to pay any attention to them. Now that he could see things from the other side, he could understand more of Sasuke's cold behavior towards his fangirls. Naruto was sure of one thing though, now that he actually did acquire a few fangirls, he would make the effort to treat them better than Sasuke.

That isn't to say he wouldn't try to avoid them, but he wouldn't be blatantly rude and act coldly towards them or totally ignore them entirely either...

Strangely, what affected him the most, was the shattering of his father's sword. In the short time he had began to wield it, it had easily become an extension of him. Hayate had even commented on how fast Naruto seemed to catch onto kenjutsu. Now that it had been shattered, merely shards of its' former glory, it seemed as if he had lost a part of himself, as if he and the sword had a connection that was no longer existent in the broken shards of his father's sword.

Naruto mentioned the strange feeling to both Kakashi and Hayate, as both had used swords. Neither could relate to the feeling, though Hayate had heard about various swordsmen who were said to have had similar bonds with their swords. The Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu (Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist), had been seven examples of such bonds between swordsmen and their swords. He also commented on how it had shown in Naruto's kenjutsu ability, as his movements were no longer as quick or as fluid as they had been.

"I figured you'd be back up here again," commented Kakashi, pulling Naruto out of his thoughts.

Naruto frowned. "I didn't sense you."

Kakashi smiled, "Well... I am a Jounin after all..."

"Even Ojii-san can't sneak up on me like you and Ero-Sennin do..."

"A simple trick of the trade, I wouldn't be a very good shinobi if I couldn't sneak up on one of my own students who is currently only a Genin..." said Kakashi. "Anyways Naruto, we have a small bit of training and then you have a mission."

"Me?" he asked in confusion.

"You were specifically requested," answered Kakashi.

It wasn't long after that, that Kakashi was standing in front of Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto at their regular training ground.

"The village will be going through some hard times, so our team meetings will no longer be as regular as I'd like..." said Kakashi. "We've had to increase our mission volume by 27 percent to keep up appearances."

The three Genin looked dismayed that the village was in such a state.

"As such, I will be sent on more missions that will not involve the three of you, and you three will be called upon to act independently in my absence," said Kakashi, "You are just about the only Genin team, since the war, to be on call like this. Each of your performances in the Chuunin Exams and the Invasion have ranked us as the top Genin Cell in the village, despite your lack of experience."

"Wow..." Sakura said breathlessly, while Naruto smirked and Sasuke scowled.

"Sasuke, the skills you demonstrated in the exams, many Chuunin would not be able to compete against," Kakashi said to his ebony haired student. "You all preformed your duties to the village extremely well, even you Sakura."

She blushed at the praise.

"Now then... On with the training I had planned," said Kakashi, "I've already trained Sasuke in this, but now it's your turn, Naruto, Sakura."

He handed each of them a slip of paper.

"Now, these are specially treated slips of paper that when you channel chakra through them, they will show you what your elemental affinity is," said Kakashi. "Now, don't be dismayed if you don't have one yet, many don't develop one until they're a few years than you, though some have multiple affinities. I myself have an affinity for water, lightning and fire. Haku has an affinity for both wind and water, as well as the ability to mix the two together to form an entirely different element and manipulate it to a degree on par with the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages."

"What did Sasuke-teme get?" asked Naruto.

"Fire and Lightning, dobe." answered Sasuke smugly.

"Which is highly irregular in itself..." said Kakashi. "Most shinobi and kunoichi don't even gain a second affinity until after they've become Jounin."

"What affinities did my Tou-san have Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Lightning and Fire, like Sasuke," answered Kakashi.

"So... Does that mean that's what my affinity is going to be the same as Sasuke's?" asked Naruto.

"An excellent question, Naruto, however, one there is no clear answer to," Kakashi told them.

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura curiously.

"It's not certain what actually decides what elemental affinity a person develops. Many have speculated that it's a person's personality, their parentage, and various other theories, however... All of them have been proven true and false time and again," explained Kakashi. "If two shinobi parents have a water affinity, it is likely their child COULD receive the same affinity, but there have been some cases where the child's primary affinity is another element, like fire. In Konoha, only the Uchiha Clan has been known to consistently pass down the fire affinity from generation to generation, with few notable exceptions. However, because their ninjutsu training is mostly of the fire element, all Uchiha, if they don't have it as their primary, will have the fire element as a secondary affinity, which is why Sasuke has two affinities. It's speculated that their affinity with fire is a part of the Uchiha bloodline, much like the Sharingan Kekkei Genkai, because the majority of the Uchiha who did not have fire as their primary affinity did not develop the Sharingan. As Sasuke proves, however, that is not always true. On another note, the Uchiha Clan has had no recorded records of any member of their clan possessing the wind affinity."

"So... How do these things work?" asked Naruto.

"Just channel a small fraction of your chakra into the card. Typically, the card will do one of five things depending on the affinity you have. If the paper burns, you have fire; it gets wet, water; crumples, earth; crinkles, lightning; and splits in half, wind. Sasuke, if you could demonstrate..."

Sasuke channeled his chakra into his card and immediately the card crinkled halfway before it began to burn.

"As you can see, first, it crinkled, signifying the lightning element as his primary affinity, then it began to burn signifying that he also has an affinity for fire as well," explained Kakashi.

"What is so significant about having an elemental affinity?" asked Sakura.

"It shows what element you're able to manipulate the easiest, or in other words, the type of jutsu that you would have the easiest time of learning and mastering," said Kakashi, "In short, if you had five ninjutsu of five different elements that were roughly the same power and took the same amount of chakra to use and you have an affinity for fire, the fire jutsu would use the least amount of chakra to perform and would be the strongest for you, however the water jutsu would take the most chakra to perform and would be significantly weaker than the other jutsu of the remaining elements. The lightning, earth and wind jutsus would remain at roughly the same power and have the same chakra requirements. The majority of shinobi here in Konoha have an affinity for fire, though there are a good number of people who have an affinity for earth and more than a few with water. In recent years, the amount of lightning affinities have grown in number as well, however a wind affinity in Konoha is extremely rare. In fact, I know of only two people with a wind affinity in Konoha and those are Sarutobi Asuma and the Sandaime."

"Kakashi-sensei... You said that having a certain affinity made some jutsu easier to use while others were harder, does that mean each affinity has their own strengths and weaknesses?" asked Sakura, "Or any specific usages?"

"Very astute observation Sakura and you are correct in your assumptions," praised Kakashi, "Each element has jutsu for both offense and defense and nearly everything in between, however, Doton and Suiton jutsu are primarily for defense, while Katon and Fuuton jutsu are mainly for offense. Raiton jutsu tend to be more balanced. Also, certain elements are more powerful than others. Fire burns Wind; Water drenches Fire; Lightning is conducted by Water; Earth grounds Lightning; and finally, Wind cuts Earth."

Naruto thought for a moment then frowned. "What about Haku's Ice Jutsu? Or the Mortal and Darkness Flames?"

"Not much is really known about sub-elements like Haku's Ice, Gaara's Sand, or the Shodaime's Wood elements," lectured Kakashi, "However, while it is possible- with a significant amount of training- for a regular shinobi to use jutsu of those types, manipulation of such elements is strictly reserved for those who hold a kekkei genkai. Even less is known about the type of Chakra that makes the Mortal and Darkness Flames. It's assumed that one element is Fire, but it's hard to say really. Any other questions?"

All three of his pupils remained silent.

"As a should also be well aware, there a hundreds and thousands of jutsu that don't even have the faintest association with any element," continued Kakashi, "The prime examples being the basic academy jutsu; Henge, Bunshin and Kawarimi; and the more advanced Kage Henge and Kage Bunshin."

"Kage Henge, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura confusedly.

"It's very similar to a typical Henge, except it requires far more chakra," answered Kakashi, "It also has two more handseals than the academy Henge, but can also be utilized with the same set, so it is often considered to be the same technique. The biggest difference between the Kage Henge and the academy Henge and is the same for the Bunshin and Kage Bunshin. It is real instead of being an illusion. In reality, it should have been impossible for Naruto to turn into a Fuuma Shuriken and a kunai in both our first encounter with Zabuza and during his fights with Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee, but we all know how well Naruto paid attention in class."

The last part was said jokingly, but Naruto blushed anyways. Kakashi sighed in dismay.

"It is also sad to see how far the academies' negligence in Naruto's training was, as he had been doing the Henge at a level far above the majority of the Chuunin in the village, possibly in entire time he had been using the technique, and either noone noticed or they hadn't particularly cared to," said Kakashi with a frown, "I'm still kicking myself over it because Gai, of all people, pointed it out to me. Because Naruto has always been able to do it, I dismissed it without thinking, focusing on other things I could teach him to do, which I am sure Iruka hadn't noticed it either."

All four members of Team Kakashi were silent for a moment reflecting on that statement before Kakashi steamed ahead.

"Anyways... Naruto I am going to show you the technique I had promised to teach you earlier, after we figure out what elements you and Sakura have," said Kakashi.

"How do you know if Naruto will be able to use the technique if you don't already know his affinities?" asked Sakura.

"For one, Sakura, the technique that Jiraiya-sama and I agreed that Naruto should learn next is one of those non-elemental jutsu," said Kakashi, "And Second, just because a person has an affinity for a certain element does not mean that they can not use the element of a jutsu that their affinity is weak to, it's just harder for that person to do so. Which is why I suspect that there are no recorded Fuuton users among the Uchiha. The Uchiha clan, much like the Hyuuga, prided themselves on their strength, as well as their Kekkei Genkai. A Fuuton user within the clan would have been seen as a 'weak link'. The person in question would likely be seen as having some sort of birth defect or handicap because Fire is a superior element to Wind. Of course, finding a Suiton user in the Uchiha Clan is also difficult, but not unheard of. But... That is all speculation as clan internal affairs are kept within the clan and not even the Hokage has any jurisdiction in such matters."

"B-But that's just not right!" protested Naruto with indignation.

Sasuke frowned, "I've never heard of such a thing, though it does make a lot of sense."

Naruto turned to Sasuke with a betrayed look on his face. Before he could speak, Sasuke interrupted him.

"I know it's wrong, and I don't like it any better than you do Naruto, but if there was anything I remembered in my clan lessons with my father, it was that appearances are everything," said Sasuke, "Not only were the Uchiha strong in terms of fighting but, like the Hyuuga Clan, my clan also had a lot of political influence. Weakness, even perceived weakness over trivial things, such as having a Fuuton user in a Clan of primarily Katon users, would be a weakness that the Uchiha Clan Elders would not want known."

"It's not fair, Naruto, but it is a fact of life," said Kakashi, "It is the primary reason why your former classmate, Hinata, struggles with being the Heiress of her clan. She is unusually kind and soft spoken in a clan of reserved and rather cold individuals. Because she is not like them, she is often looked down on as weak, no matter how much the opposite is true. Also, because they are a clan of fighters with their own unique style of fighting and techniques, it is extremely rare to see a Hyuuga to become med-nin, no matter how instrumental their Kekkei Genkai would be in saving lives, and members of the Hyuuga Clan are forbidden to learn techniques in Nin, Tai, and Genjutsu from outside of their clan, with the exception of the basic three all shinobi learn in the academy. Those few Hyuuga who actually do become med-nin have to have special approval from the Hyuuga Council Elders and the Hyuuga Clan Head to undergo medical training."

"B-But... That doesn't make sense..." said Naruto, "I remember asking about the techniques Neji used... They said that only the Main Branch were ever taught anything outside of using the Byakugan and the basic Jyuuken fighting style. That means other than those Hyuuga that become med-nins, or belong to the Main Branch, no other Hyuuga learn anything new, they don't get any additional training in... in anything! Those old geezers are actually weakening their clan!"

"Precisely, Naruto," agreed Kakashi, "While, overall, the Hyuuga are arguably the strongest clan in Konoha in terms of politics and fighting prowess, a very selective few actually make it to the rank of Jounin. Less than ANY other clan in Konoha. The ones that do are USUALLY Main Branch Members, or med-nin, with few exceptions. If memory serves, Neji's father, Hizashi, was one of the few Hyuuga who were neither to make the rank of full Jounin. It is because of these strict rules that no Hyuuga has even been considered for the title of Hokage, despite their strength."

Naruto's fist clenched tightly as he thought about the many injustices of clan life. Kakashi could also tell that both Sasuke and Sakura both had some rather negative feelings about the whole issue as well.

"Anyway, I did not call you here to talk about clan politics," said Kakashi with a sigh, "Naruto, Sakura, channel your chakra through those cards."

Sakura did so first, but nothing happened. She looked at Kakashi with a disappointed look on her face.

"It appears, that as of yet, you do not have an affinity," noted Kakashi, "Remember Sakura, it is not uncommon for people your age to not have an elemental affinity. Sasuke and myself were the exceptions, not the rule. When I was your age, despite being a Jounin already, I only had an affinity for Lightning, which is why I developed the Chidori. Naruto...?"

Naruto channeled some chakra into his card like Sakura had moments before. First the card split in half and then turned black. Naruto looked at Kakashi in confusion. The Jounin could only start at the card in shock. "Sensei...?"

"..."

"Sasuke...?"

"..." the ebony haired boy shrugged while looking intently at Kakashi.

"Interesting..." Kakashi said at last. "I honestly didn't suspect this to come up..."

"Sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Within a person's body you can often find six different types of chakra within their bodies," explained Kakashi, "Each of these 'pools' of chakra represent an element."

"Wait... You said six types... But there are only five elements," interjected Sakura.

"The sixth one is the chakra pool that you would draw from if you were using a non-elemental jutsu like the basic three or Kage Bunshin," answered Sasuke. "Every person has six different pools of chakra in their bodies. However, none of the pools are exactly equal in size. The bigger the pool, the more of that type of chakra that person has."

"As I said before Sakura, it is not uncommon for shinobi and kunoichi your age to not have an affinity because the majority of the jutsu you would learn are non-elemental jutsu," Kakashi added, "This is especially true for you because the majority of the jutsu you have learned are genjutsu."

"What about this though...?" asked Naruto, "You never said anything about the paper turning black!"

"I honestly hadn't anticipated it," said Kakashi, "In your entire age group, the only one I would have expected this from is Shikamaru, due to his clan jutsu, though that would have been unlikely."

"A shadow element?" asked Sakura.

"Close," Kakashi commented, "There are two other chakra types that aren't normally taught as almost no one in any of the elemental countries can actually use them. Not even the Sandaime. Those are the Light and Dark Chakra. Naruto's primary elemental affinity is wind, but his second is Dark. I have to admit Naruto, I am totally out of my depth on how to train you. I only have a small repertoire of Fuuton jutsu and no Myouton (Dark Release) jutsu what-so-ever."

"What about the Nara Clan?" asked Sasuke.

"While it is true that they do use Dark chakra to manipulate shadows for their Clan Jutsu, they have absolutely no knowledge as to how to actually manipulate Dark Chakra directly and because Naruto is not a Nara he can not learn their Jutsu, nor can the Sandaime force them to teach him."

"It's not like their jutsu would do me any good, my fighting style is way too different from theirs," commented Naruto.

"You call what you do a 'fighting style'?" asked Sasuke sarcastically.

"Whatever... Bastard..." mumbled Naruto.

"Now, now... Gentlemen..." said Kakashi waving his hands to placate his genin before they started a fight. "Naruto, I will talk to Asuma and see if he can't help you out in learning a bit of Wind manipulation."

Naruto nodded.

"Now, for that jutsu I promised you," said Kakashi. "Both Jiraiya-sama and I both agreed that you are ready for this."

"Is it anything like the Chidori?" asked Naruto excitedly.

"Yes and no..." answered Kakashi. "The Chidori came about because I was trying to add elemental manipulation to this jutsu. But because of the flaws in the Chidori only one possessing the Sharingan Kekkei Genkai could ever use it to its full potential. I am going to show you the first of your father's personal jutsu, the Rasengan. An 'A'-Rank, sealless jutsu that can not be copied by the Sharingan. It is the one jutsu that I swore, after I learned it, in honor of Arashi-sensei, that I would never use in battle, nor would I ever teach it to anyone. However, since you are sensei's son, I don't consider this breaking my oath as it is your birthright. The only other person who can use this jutsu is Jiraiya-sama and he'll show you the next two stages if I am unavailable."

"Huh? Stages?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi chuckled in amusement. "Yes, stages. This jutsu should keep you occupied for quite sometime. I doubt even you could learn this jutsu in the manner of a few hours. It is much different than any other jutsu you have ever seen. Observe."

They watched as an orb of Chakra formed in Kakashi's hand and didn't take their eyes off of the orb of pure, light blue chakra as Kakashi slammed it in a tree, practically ripping it to shreds.

"Rasengan!"

The three of them were utterly speechless.

"Sugoi!" shouted Naruto as he jumped up into the air pumping his fist. "That was totally awesome!"

'Some old knucklehead...' thought Kakashi, smiling under his mask. "As I am sure you noticed, that was all pure chakra manipulation. The reason I created the Chidori was because I was attempting to use the same principles of the Rasengan using elemental chakra. While it is possible to manipulate and shape elemental chakra, there are severe limitations that have never been overcome. With the exception of certain jutsu like Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Dragon Bullet Technique) and Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone) it is relatively impossible to shape elemental chakra. Now then, Sakura, Sasuke, go over some Chakra Control exercises while I show Naruto the first step in this jutsu."

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi then left to another clearing in the forest while Sasuke and Sakura began their training.

"So... Now what?" asked Naruto curiously.

"First... You must pop a balloon filled with water," said Kakashi lazily.

Naruto growled. "I know it isn't that simple, so quit trying to act all 'cool and mysterious'. It's annoying enough when Sasuke does it!"

"Actually it is that simple, well... The instructions are in any case... The actual task is rather difficult," conceded Kakashi before he pulled out a scroll. "Now, considering the company you've kept recently, I assume you learned about storage scrolls and seals?"

Naruto nodded.

"Good," Kakashi said as he unfurled the and nicked his thumb. He smeared the scroll with his blood and then placed his palm on the seal. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

From the scroll, two balloons appeared. Kakashi tossed one to the three-eyed blonde Jinchuuriki.

"As I said before, you must pop the balloon, using chakra only," said Kakashi. "The purpose of this exercise is to teach you how to not only manipulate and mold your chakra, but also to teach you how to spin your chakra. As a bonus, it also helps improve your chakra control. Observe."

Naruto watched as the balloon started to shake and start stretching out in multiple directions. Then the balloon suddenly exploded. "That is what I want you to do."

"Looks kinds easy to me," said Naruto unimpressed.

"If you say so... Why don't you give it a try?"

Naruto gripped the balloon in his hand, focusing on it intently, but all he had succeeded in doing was look constipated.

"Problems with your bowel movements, Naruto?" Kakashi mockingly asked, though Naruto barely heard him.

"What sensei?" asked Naruto confusedly.

"Nothing, Naruto..." replied Kakashi, "As you can see, it most definitely not as easy as you thought. You're lacking focus."

"What do you mean, I'm focusing on the balloon!" replied Naruto indignantly.

"That's your problem, Naruto. The secret is not to focus on the big picture as a whole, but a small portion of it, and then summoning up your chakra, spinning it around the focus point," Kakashi lectured. "Now then... You have a big day tomorrow. So why don't you start getting ready for your trip with Jiraiya-sama."

"Wait... Who!?" exclaimed Naruto, "Why am I going with... That... THAT PERVERT!!"

"Who else did you think specifically requested you?" asked Kakashi, "The Council has set him on a task, but he wouldn't accept unless you were to come along."

"B-But... He's... He's... Such an Ero-Sennin! He even openly admits it! HE'S EVEN PROUD OF IT!" shouted Naruto in protest.

"You know, most people would consider it an honor to be requested to accompany one of the Sannin on a mission," said Kakashi, "I'm sure Sakura..."

"NO!!" shouted Naruto, "I'll go, there is NO way in HELL, that PERVERT is going near her or any other of my girl friends!"

"Girlfriends, Naruto?" asked Kakashi smugly.

"Err... Wait! That's not what I meant... My friends that are girls!" shouted Naruto before storming away muttering about stupid pervert senseis.

Kakashi chuckled to himself, it really was too easy to press Naruto's buttons.

* * *

Naruto had spent nearly the entire night practicing the Rasengan after he had packed. He was once again wearing the black the black robe with orange flames he wore during the Chuunin Exams, black baggy pants and sleeveless orange shirt, though he was still wearing the black bindings on his arm.

He was somewhat surprised the Gama Sennin was waiting for him. After the last few months of having Kakashi as a Jounin Sensei, he and the others had a rather low opinion of instructors in general.

"All right, Gaki, we have a lot of ground to cover and little time to do it in," Jiraiya said in a surprisingly serious tone. Naruto frowned, something wasn't right.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto as they showed the Chuunin Guards their passports and left the confines of the village.

"What makes you think anything is?" asked Jiraiya.

"It doesn't lie," said Naruto, his Jagan glowing momentarily under his black headband.

Jiraiya got an uncharacteristically grim look on his face. "It's sensei... Orochimaru's blade had a rather potent poison on it and the current medical staff in Konoha is having a rather difficult time finding an antidote, so we, me and you that is, are going to find an old friend of mine."

"What about Genkai-oban? She fixed up my arm pretty good," said Naruto.

"Genkai is a fighter and a hermit like me, not really much of a healer. She does have a few healing techniques, but nothing of the sort we're dealing with. She managed to slow down the poison, but that will only buy us at least another two weeks, maybe less," Jiraiya told his finest pupil's son.

"That's not all is it?" asked Naruto reluctantly.

Jiraiya had not wanted to tell Naruto this, as he was well aware of the boy's oldest and most cherished dream. "We are also going to present her with the option to become Hokage."

"WHAT!?" Naruto stopped in his tracks. "What about Ojii-san!?"

"Listen, Gaki," said Jiraiya sternly. "Currently, there are only three people with the skills and abilities to be Hokage at this moment. One is in the hospital, one refused and the third we're going to be looking for. As much as I hate to say it, Sarutobi-sensei is getting up there in years. He's not exactly in his prime you know. If he had been, Orochimaru might not have had a chance, but who's to say really. The poison has already been in his system too long and every minute we're away from Konoha, the more damage it does to his body. He will never fully recover. Even if the other candidate didn't refuse, Tsunade is still the better choice between them, so I volunteered our services to track down my wayward teammate."

* * *

**Chapter 15-B: Untitled**

* * *

Standing atop the Hokage Monument, Kazama Naruto was deep in thought. Things had changed. They were still changing.

Orochimaru had gotten away. Ojii-san was in the hospital in critical condition, though Genaki-oban had managed to help him a little. And now he was going on his first solo mission. Well, almost... He would be leaving with Ero-Sennin the following morning in search of the third member of the Legendary Three, Tsunade, the greatest med-nin and worst gambler in the Elemental Countries.

The last three days had been hell for him. It had been very trying times for the entire village as well. Still, he was glad to see the 'Will of Fire' continued to burn within the hearts and minds of the populace in the aftermath of the Oto/Suna Invasion.

Konoha had expected trouble, so things hadn't turned out as badly as they could have. They had known Orochimaru and Otogakure no Sato would try something, but they hadn't expected their closest ally, Sunagakure no Sato to turn on them as well.

However, defense of the village had gone extremely well- all things considered. The Sandaime had managed to recall, arguably the most powerful member of the Legendary Three, "The Gallant" Jiraiya, and even managed to gain the support of one of Jiraiya's allies, the Rei Sennin, Genkai. Konoha had even got a rather large morale boost when Suna's own Jinchuuriki, Sabaku no Gaara, had joined them in the defense of the Chuunin Exam Stadium. It had also been a massive blow to the invading forces morale, as much of their plans had ridden on Gaara's bloodthirsty psychosis. But as they say, plans rarely survive first encounter with the enemy and are completely useless if one encounters Kazama Naruto, Konohagakure's 'Number One, Most Surprising, Unpredictable, Knuckleheaded Ninja'.

Even after all that, the talk of the town was undoubtably the newly revealed heir of the Yondaime Hokage, Kazama Arashi, Uzumaki, or rather, Kazama Naruto. The child who was universally scorned, hated, ignored and neglected by a rather staggering majority of Konohagakure no Sato was ironically the one who had saved it and with the very power they all feared.

Many had been touched during his fight with the Hyuuga Prodigy, Neji. They had been astounded during his fight with fellow dobe, Rock Lee. They had been equally surprised in his fight against Gaara. Added to the fact, he broke through a nearly impenetrable barrier, helped drive off an 'S' Ranked nuke-nin, and defeated a fellow Jinchuuriki from atop of the Legendary Gamabunta, the kid was already a legend in the making.

Not only had he defeated, arguably, the most powerful Genin in the exam, with the exception of the Uchiha who had been defeated by Gaara, but also saved them from the wrath of the Ichibi no Tanuki. Spectators watching in awe as the sand construct faced off against the blonde Jinchuuriki a top of Gamabunta, who had been called out in defense of the village to protect the populace against the awe inspiring terrible power that is the bijuu. Even one that is as weak (in comparison to the Kyuubi) as that of the Ichibi.

With the fury of the Jagan, the ingenuity of a Kazama, the unpredictability of an Uzumaki, the raw power of the Kyuubi (though few knew that), and his own special ability that could turn even the coldest and most heartless of enemies into the closest of comrades, Naruto was able to defeat Shukaku.

Naruto thought back to previous day...

"_What do you need Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as he spotted his sensei at his window._

"_I'm here to inform you of your next mission," said Kakashi._

"_All right! When do we leave?" asked Naruto._

_Kakashi shook his head. "Not 'we' Naruto, you."_

"_B-But... Why!?" asked Naruto somewhat distressed._

"_Jiraiya-sama requested you accompany him on his errand for the Sandaime," explained Kakashi, "Plus, you'll be able to work on the new jutsu we decided you should learn."_

"_Am I going to learn Chidori?" asked Naruto eagerly._

_Kakashi shook his head, "Not even with the Jagan, could you learn to use that jutsu to its full affectiveness. No, this one is much better. It's called the Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)." Kakashi held out his palm and an orb of rapidly spinning chakra formed. "It took your father some time to create this jutsu, but I don't think you'll have too many problems with it, especially once your arm is healed."_

"_Sugoi..." Naruto whispered in amazement._

"_Since you'll be outside the village, I can only show you the first step. Should you master that, it will be up to Jiraiya-sama to teach you the second stage," Kakashi informed him. Kakashi then pulled out a scroll and unrolled it. He pricked his thumb and ran it over the seal on the scroll._

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" said Kakashi and two balloons filled with liquid appeared. "Now, Naruto, the Rasengan is learned in three stages._


	14. WWE Naruto snippets

_A/N: Hello true believers and Mandalore-holics! It's time... Once again... To hop aboard the Mandalorian Train!_

_A few chapters back, I wrote a small snippet for Vesvius's (Vesvius B ) __**"Laying the Smacketh Down: Naruto, the Wrestler"**__ thread on TFF. In his timeline, the Naruto vs Neji match was supposed to be Edge!Naruto w/ Lita!Kin vs Neji. However, he liked my Taker!Naruto vs Neji snippet so much, he decided to use that snippet as his "Naruto, the Wrestler cannon"._

_That being said, I wrote a few more snippets._

_The first one is Taker!Naruto vs fem!Haku. Though I wrote mine first, this is the Alternate Scene, as Vesvius wrote his own take on this fight._

_So... Now for the first snippet of this chapter..._

* * *

**Alternate Undertaker!Naruto vs fem!Haku scene**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was dead.

_'Th-That... That bastard...'_

It wasn't a grand death.

_'H-He...'_

Not many would think so anyway.

_'He... Saved...'_

Though he gave his life in the course of his duty, he saved the life of a teammate and friend.

_'He... Saved... Me...'_

He lie still on the hard surface of the bridge of their client, his body riddled with senbon needles.

_'That... B-Bastard...'_

Though he saved his friend, he merely prolonged the inevitable...

_'...Saved... Me...'_

Uzumaki Naruto, would surely fall to this foe. He would die.

_'That bastard... Saved me...'_

Unless he could do the impossible and transcend death, the hunter-nin would surely prevail.

_'Transcend... Death...?'_

All was hopeless.

_'Beat... Death...?'_

The hunter nin looked on sadly. "He died a noble death..."

"Shut up."

_'Bastard... Saved... Beat... Death...'_

"I..."

"It is the way of the Shinobi to lose those close..."

"I... Will..."

"For one so young to have his dreams extinguished..."

"I... Will..."

"One must be willing to kill one's own heart for what they believe in..."

"I..."

"Be willing to destroy one's own soul..."

"**I WILL TAKE YOUR SOUL**!"

The hunter-nin gasped in surprised. 'This boy... Th-this... This feeling...'

A dark mist surrounded Uzumaki Naruto as a bell chimed in mourning.

_**-W-W-E-N-A-R-U-T-O-**_

Lightning crackled and thunder roared as Tazuna and Sakura stood rooted in place.

"W-What is th-that...?" asked Tazuna nervously.

"I... I don't th-think I w-want to know..." said Sakura shakily.

_**-W-W-E-N-A-R-U-T-O-**_

'That feeling...?' thought Zabuza, 'That... That isn't Kakashi... It feels... It feels like...'

'Naruto... What's going on?' Kakashi asked in his thoughts, 'Did the Kitsune break free...? No... The Kitsune was filled with feelings of malice and hatred... This... This is different...'

_**-W-W-E-N-A-R-U-T-O-**_

'This feeling... Is it... Death...?'

The smoke cleared, revealing a Naruto dressing in orange spiky robes, his eyes were pure white, his face a mask of malicious rage.

Naruto raised an arm.

The hunter-nin flipped backwards into the mirror as a bolt of lightning struck the ground where he stood.

Another bolt of lightning lanced down from the sky and shattered the mirror. The hunter-nin barely made it out of his mirror before it shattered to pieces.

"You are fast... But are you truly as fast as lightning?" asked Naruto, "Can you survive the bone chilling wrath of the Phenom?"

The hunter-nin leapt from his mirrors as Naruto raised both hands and lightning rained down from the sky, shattering all of them at once.

'His power... Incredible...!' thought the opposing nin.

Suddenly everything went dark.

_**-W-W-E-N-A-R-U-T-O-**_

'What the...!?' Zabuza nearly shouted out loud.

'Damn... None of them should be able to use this jutsu...' Thought Kakashi frantically.

**_-W-W-E-N-A-R-U-T-O-_**

All around them, Kakashi, Zabuza, his apprentice, Sakura and Tazuna could hear school children singing and playing as nothing was happening.

"Are you scared?" asked Naruto from all sorts of directions.

"One, two... He's comin' for you..." the children chanted.  
"I don't think you're scared enough..."

"Three, four... He's back for more..."

"Are you ready to surrender your soul willingly, or do I have to tear it from your body?"

The darkness receded and the hunter-nin spun around, senbon in his hand, ready to strike, but his hand was caught by Naruto, who twisted his arm.

The hunter-nin released the Senbon as Naruto drug him over to the edge of the bridge, onto the rail. Naruto walked a few steps on the railing, guiding the hunter-nin by his twisted arm. Naruto then jumped off the rail bringing down his forearm onto the hunter-nin's head.

Though the mist was clearing, hunter-nin was in a daze, his mask falling off revealing the feminine face of Haku, the "Boy" Naruto had met days earlier.

Naruto's eyes flashed briefly with familiarity for a short moment before the shout of "Raikiri!" could be heard.

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku shouted as she ran towards Zabuza's location to intercept Kakashi's attack.

However, she was intercepted by Naruto, who flipped her upside down, driving her head into the stone pavement of the bridge, knocking Haku unconsious.

Naruto then crossed her arms over her chest, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, fury still etched on his face.

It was a sight that Sakura had never wanted to see again, for she had never been so afraid in her entire life. For this day marked the birth of 'The Phenom', the Lord of Terror and Darkness, and the first of many victories to come.

* * *

_A/N: This is actually the last one I have currently written for that thread. Vesvius has given it his stamp of approval, but it isn't officially part of the timeline as of yet. So, sit back and enjoy Naruto facing Jirobou of the Otoyon._

* * *

**Big Show!Naruto vs Jirobou of the Otoyon (Sound Four)**

* * *

The five of them found themselves trapped within an earthen dome of chakra sucking dirt.

Various tactics were attempted, but none of them could break free. It was then, that Naruto suddenly got an idea.

"That guy's pretty big, huh?" Naruto said.

"Yeah... Why?" asked Shikamaru trying to trouble out Naruto's plan.

"What's the best way to take out a Giant?" Naruto asked with a certain glint in his eye.

"Err... Take him out at the knees?" Kiba asked hesitantly.

"Blind him," Neji said with certainty.

"And what if you can't do either?" asked Naruto, hinting at their situation.

Even Shikamaru frowned in contemplation.

"You get a bigger Giant," said Naruto smugly.

"I don't have enough Chakra to get us out of here without hurting you guys," said Chouji.

"But I do," said Naruto before shouted "Henge no Jutsu!"

With a puff of smoke Naruto was much larger than he had been and was wearing an orange singlet that had one strap over his left shoulder. "Meet the Uzumaki Show!"

Neji placed his hand on his forhead in disbelief, shaking his head. Shikamaru scoffed and Chouji groaned at Naruto's show of intelligence, or the lack there of, and Kiba verbally summed up what everyone else was thinking. "Baka!"

The now 7 ft, 500 lbs, Naruto just smirked before punching his arm almost completely through the dome wall. "You were saying."

**_-W-W-E-N-A-R-U-T-O-_**

"Wh-what the..." Jirobou exclaimed as he felt tremors running through the dome. 'Th-they... Those trash are actually breaking through... Impossible...!"

Suddenly, a massive sized fist broke through the dome, nearly striking the member of the Otoyon who had stayed behind. Jirobou had been forced to release his hold on the jutsu as Naruto smashed through the remnants of the dome.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" Naruto loudly yelled as he lifted his massive skillet sized hand in the air. "It's time to show you what a real Giant can do!"

"Bring it trash!" yelled Jirobou he he activated his cursed seal to level two. The blonde Genin had managed to do a transformation that had managed to break through one of his best containment jutsus with sheer physical strength alone and was not even winded. He was going to have to pull out all the stops.  
He charged at Naruto, his fist cocked back, but the Uzumaki Show caught his fist as he went to punch the blonde in the face, which now towered a nearly a full foot above his own.

Naruto then took his giant meaty hand and grabbed Jirobou's head before head butting him into near unconsciousness. Jirobou stumbled back a few steps from the impact. Before he could clear his head, Naruto grabbed him by the throat with both hands, and began to choke the Otoyon member.

"Rrrraaaahhhhh!" Naruto yelled as he then choke tossed Jirobou. The bodyguard of Orochimaru then tried to stand, but he was forced back down when the 7ft, 500 lbs Naruto stepped on his back before walking on him.

"Rrrraaaahhhhh!" Naruto yelled as he raised his hand gain. He then roughly grabbed the collar of Jirobou's shirt, forcing the Oto-nin to his knees. Then Naruto wrapped his giant hand around Jirobou's throat forcing the pained boy to his feet.

'This... This is Naruto...?' Kiba asked himself in his mind.

'His powers and his techniques... No wonder I lost to him...' thought Neji.

'Troublesome...' Shikamaru mentally noted.

"Whoa..." Chouji whispered, "Who'd have thought Naruto wold ever be this strong?"

Naruto then roared mightily as he lifted Jirobou over his head by the boy's throat.

"Isn't that the move he used on you Neji?" Kiba asked in interest.

"No. It's similar... But bigger... More devastating..." Neji observed.

Naruto then slammed Jirobou down to the ground. Hard. He himself had fell to his knees and the ground cracked under the impact as Jirobou's back was driven into it.

"Chouji." said Shikamaru. "Take this guy back to Konoha. Other than Naruto... You're about the only one strong enough to carry him. Appraise Hokage-sama of the situation."

"Hai." Chouji replied. "Shika... Guys... Good luck..."

With that, the remnants of Team Shikamaru went after the rest of the Otoyon as Chouji began to drag Jirobou back to Konoha.

* * *

_A/N: This is the second snippet for that thread I wrote. I wrote this right after the formation of "Eagle" in the Manga as Sasuke-hate was running rampant on TFF. While people try not to senselessly bash characters on TFF, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata tend to take quite the verbal beating from people there from time-to-time, though Sasuke much more than the others._

_Still, I didn't write this one because I hate Sasuke (I merely have a strong dislike for him), I wrote it just to see him get totally stomped without the self-righteous bashing that many authors tend to get into. So enjoy the coming "squash match"._

_This snippet has not only been approved, but is officially part of the timeline._

* * *

**Goldberg!Naruto vs Sasuke**

* * *

Sasuke was now waiting at the Valley of the End.

He was waiting for his friend, his comrade, his brother... Uzumaki Naruto, the gimmick nin, Konohagakure's #1 hyperactive, unpredictable, most surprising, knuckleheaded ninja.

Leaning against a nearby boulder, he never thought that Naruto would not succeed, that he would not make it to where Sasuke was currently standing. Even Sasuke could admit that despite being a thickheaded idiot, Naruto always came through when it mattered.

It was only a matter of time.

Sasuke couldn't help but ponder which persona Naruto would use against him. Sasuke had seen a wide variety of them and had been able to analyze a plethora of strengths and weaknesses about each of them.

Easily the most dangerous, to both Naruto and his opponents, was the Phenom personality. The "Dead Man" was just that... Dead. The persona was incredibly powerful and could take much more damage than almost all of the other variations of Naruto combined and could shake off the damage as if it was nothing. However, even if Naruto were to take almost no damage and only use the Phenom persona for a short time, the damage to his body was unreal.

Sasuke had been surprised Naruto had been able to fight again after the match he had with Hyuuga Neji. By rights Naruto should have been out almost a month.

Still, IF, and that was a BIG if, one could outlast the Phenom, the could easily defeat Naruto.

Then there was the "Stone Cold" persona. This one was easily among the most powerful of them all. Naruto had fought Zabuza to a standstill with this persona. In many ways this personality was very much like Naruto. Stone Cold was a brawler at heart and could do great amounts of damage with his fists. His weakness was those who could utilize a large amount of grappling moves, demonstrating a high amount of technical skill.

Likewise, the "Great One" persona, though very similar to "Stone Cold", relies on speed and finesse rather than power and brawling. This one could be overcome with overwhelming brute strength.

There was the "Mankind" Persona that, like "Phenom", could take a lot of damage but Naruto relied on a large number of unusual, yet effective, array of weapons.  
The "Nature Boy" tended to use cheap tricks and underhanded tactics in battle. Despite this, the "Nature Boy" seemed to have attracted as many fangirls around and outside of Konoha as Sasuke himself did. Even Sakura, whom thought of Naruto as nothing but a simple annoyance, couldn't help but be drawn to this personality.

Yes, Sasuke had studied many of Naruto's different personalities in depth and was more than a little impressed by what he saw. Though he knew of their strengths and weaknesses, he knew not to take them lightly. Even the weaker personas like Mr. Venis was clever and quite skilled, could charm nearly any and every female within the vicinity while dropping a powerful Explosive Towel on his unsuspecting opponents.

Sasuke couldn't help but wonder which personality Naruto would eventually come at him with.

He didn't have to wait long as loud, booming music came from the cave at the Konoha exit of the Valley of the End. He could tell by the music something big, something dangerous, something malicious and feral was coming his way. Yet, Sasuke couldn't piece together which personality was coming to meet him.

Suddenly some kunai with attached explosive tags flew out of the cave. It wasn't but a few seconds before they exploded. Though instead of a loud booming explosion, the kunai became gigantic sparklers.

Naruto walked through the pyrotechnics, smoke coming out of his mouth as he punched the air in front of him before unleashing a powerful kick.

"SSSaaasssuuukkkeee!" Naruto shouted.

As much as Sasuke wanted to scoff at the flashy, non-Shinobi like entrance, he knew better than to underestimate Naruto's different personalities. After all, "The Phenom" had easily defeated both Haku and Neji and even "The Legend Killer" managed to take out Orochimaru.

This Naruto wore only his orange pants and black, fingerless, gloves.

"You're NEXT!"

Sasuke frowned in thought. This was a new personality, one that he'd never seen before.

Activating his Sharingan, Sasuke charged at Naruto, taking the initiative from the start. Suddenly Naruto charged at him, a move not entirely unexpected, except he was moving far faster than he'd ever seen Naruto move.

Suddenly Sasuke felt pain in his abdomin as Naruto drove his shoulder deep into his gut. Sasuke desperately gasped for air as he seemed to be lifted a few inches of the ground before being mercilessly driven onto his back with Naruto's shoulder still buried deep into his abs.  
Sasuke moved his hands over his midsection once Naruto released him. He was vaguely aware of Naruto seemingly exploding with energy, letting out another yell and bringing his gloved right hand across his throat.

Despite the pain he was in, Sasuke desperately tried to stand, but he was then grabbed by Naruto, who put Sasuke's head in between his arm and his body. Naruto then threw Sasuke's arm over his head and lifted him into the air, holding him there for several moments. The gimmick nin then slammed his left hand into Sasuke's chest as he felt to his side, and Sasuke hit the ground with the force of a jackhammer.

"Sasuke... You're coming back to Konoha..." Naruto said as Sasuke blacked out.

* * *

_A/N: Now... This is one of three non-combat scenes that have been written for this ficlet idea. This is also the first of three segments written so far that take place post-Time Skip._

_The other two non-Combat scenes is the opening scene during the Team Assignments, by Vesvius, which featured The Rock!Naruto verbally dressing down Kiba in typical Great One fashion. It was also the scene that triggered all of this snippets that myself and other have written._

_The other non-Combat scene was the written test of the Chuunin Exams, by jwolf0 (on TFF) which featured A Ric Flair!Naruto showing the Elemental Countries just how great "The Nature Boy" truly was._

_The other two segments that take place post-Time Skip are both written by Vesvius, which are the first two segments of the ending of the ficlet. A Royal Rumble Match for control of the Elemental Countries. 30 participants, which includes Akatsuki as a whole (including ALL Six Peins), Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke, All five Kages, Six Naruto's and one unnamed competitor. So far, only one Pein, Tsunade, the Raikage (who's been eliminated), and Kisame have made a Rumble appearance with the first Naruto on the way._

_Anyways, here it is, the final snippet of this chapter..._

* * *

**post-Time Skip scene: Jiraiya talking about when he almost died.**

* * *

"There are only two times in my life where I was close to death..." said Jiraiya ominously. "The first time was when I was trying to peek on Tsu-hime in the Onsen..."

* * *

Jiraiya grinned at the memory, it had been well worth it.

"The second time was during our trip..." said Jiraiya, "Intel from both Haruno and Uchiha had been surprisingly helpful in training Naruto. But I had to figure out how far he could go... How powerful he truly was. In order to do that, I had to also find out how many personalities he had and how fast he could switch between them. Apparantly, not only are the personalities and fighting styles different, but so are their elements as well..."  
"You taught him elemental manipulation Jiraiya-sama?" asked Yamato.

"No, his personalities don't need it. Everything they can do, they do instinctively," said Jiraiya.

"So... What happened Jiraiya-sama?" asked Kakashi.

"I played to each of their weaknesses, I am a Sannin after all..." said Jiraiya, "When he used 'The Great One' I outpowered him... When he pulled out 'Stone Cold' I out grappled him. I kept pressing him, trying to get him to bring out 'The Phenom'. One by one I took them on, and defeated them. 'The Olympian', 'Shamrock', 'The Game', none of them were a match for me. I even beat 'Goldberg', though it wasn't easy..."

Jiraiya was lost in thought for a moment, remembering the event well.

"His promise to the Haruno girl not using that personality unless the situation warranted it held him back, but I kept pressing him until another new personality emerged..." said Jiraiya, "This one did a real number on me... Called himself 'The Big Red Monster', the half brother of 'The Phenom'. From what I can tell, he's a sort of mix between 'The Phenom' and the other personalities. All I can say is that Hyuuga Neji and that Haku girl are damned lucky Naruto didn't want them dead, because 'The Phenom' could have done much worse to them, than 'The Big Red Monster' did to me..."

"Does the Kitsune have any influence of the personalities?" asked Yamato.

"As far as I can tell... No..." said Jiraiya, "Though 'The Big Red Monster' does show psychotic tendencies and when 'Shamrock' snaps into his rage, there's no stopping him unless you incapacitate him. Even 'Goldberg' tends to be a bit brutal with a good number of his opponents. It's hard to tell with one or two of the others, but only time will tell."

* * *

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed these small snippets!_


	15. Chain Fic, Ch1, Seg 6

_A/N: On TFF, Thorn (a.k.a. xxThornxx here at FF(dot)Net), started a Chain Story, where different authors write a different segment of each chapter. For Chapter One, I picked #6, meaning for Chapter 2, I'll be #5 since we're slightly staggering the order for each chapter. Anyways, this is my contribution to this potentially awesome fic. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter One, Segment #6 -- "M2J" MandalorianJedi**

* * *

Though she had not known him long- only for the last couple of months- there are many things that Shizune had come to associate with Uzumaki Naruto.

Considerate, caring, loud, brash, confident, intense, hopeful, desire, luck, orange, ramen, and Hokage- to name a few.

If there was ANYTHING she would never have associated with him, it was the very emotion in his eyes, the very tremor in his voice, the wavering sound of the words as they left his mouth.

There was only one word to describe the look in his eyes, the expression on his face, the tremor in his posture and the cracking of his voice.

Fear.

Wild, untamed, unimaginable, unadulterated, horrifying, terrible fear.

"Naruto-kun?" asked Shizune with concern.

"N-nee-chan... S-Something..." Naruto stuttered.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked again, a bit nervously. She took a step towards the near hysterical shinobi.

**WEAK. PATHETIC.**

"NO!" shouted Naruto suddenly, startling the concerned med-nin.

"Naruto-kun!" Shizune shouted as she rushed to the aid of her charge.

"St-stay away!" shouted Naruto, flailing his arms in a near hysterical panic. "St-stay... stay... away..." He voice had gradually become more of a whispered plea instead of the panicked yell it had been just moments before.

**FOOL.**

Naruto shuddered at the sound of the second voice in his head. He held his hand to his forehead in a feeble attempt to stave off the splitting pain in his head.

It was no use.

As he succumbed to the darkness once more, the voice spoke out again...

"**RESISTANCE IS FUTILE."**

* * *

The remaining loyal members of the Konoha 12 were very dowtrodden, as was much of Konoha.

Rock Lee had seemingly lost his fire, and Yamanaka Ino had become somewhat of a recluse, sticking to only those she knew she could absolutely trust. Much to her parent's dismay, they were not apart of that VERY exclusive group. Even the mask of the stoic Aburame Shino seemed to have cracked, as a constant frown marred his once impassive face.

While the betrayals of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura had shaken each of them to their very cores, affecting them in no insignificant amount, it was the fall of Uzumaki Naruto that had changed them.

There was a tenseness within the village that seemed to stem from the self-destruction of Team 7.

But no one was seemingly more affected than Nara Shikamaru. For the last few weeks since the end of the mission, he had been training relentlessly- both mentally and physically. As he trained, the images of that ill fated mission ran through his mind on constant replay.

Hyuuga Neji and Akimichi Chouji had each been mortally wounded in their respective battles. They had been all but dead when they had finally received medical attention, but both were going to make a full recovery. Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru had been in critical condition. Akamaru had suffered from many cracked and bruised bones, while Kiba had nearly gone into shock from blood loss. Lee had only aggravated his injuries from his match with Gaara during the Chuunin Exams and had set back his rehab several months, while he himself had merely suffered from a single broken finger. Naruto had completely broken. He had fallen into a deep coma and while he was completely healed physically, he seemed to lose all will to live...

Despite all their efforts, it had been all for naught.

To make things even worse, when word had initially gotten around about the failed mission and the conditions of each of its' members, many people had demanded retribution in the form of spilt blood from the catatonic Naruto.

It was only through the swift actions of the Godaime Hokage that the ANBU had been dispatched in time to maintain the peace of Konohagakure no Sato.

As the weeks passed, the Clan Heads also met, in secret. They had decided to take a more neutral stance in the case of the young, defenseless Uzumaki. While they weren't slandering and vilifying his existence, they weren't exactly supportive either. They even went as far as to discourage members of the clans to distance themselves from the final member of a team with a failed teacher and two traitors.

This had lead to a division in the clans as the members of Naruto's class stood up to their parents. The members of Team Shikamaru would not forget the efforts of their comrades in their ill-fated mission. Nor would they abandon the one who had tried and fought hardest to bring back his wayward teammates.

It had been, to the surprise of many, Shikamaru and Hyuuga Hinata, the latter with much encouragement from her cousin, that had fought the hardest against their clans, leaving a few Clan Heads more than a little ashamed of their actions. Though it had been a trying time, they had managed to get their parents to back their comatose friend.

However, much to their chagrin, Yamanaka Inoichi would not enter Naruto's mind for unexplained reasons that the Godaime had seemed to understand. Nor would any other Yamanaka for that matter, save for Ino.

Unfortunately, Ino had been expressly denied permission to do what her clan had outright refused to do by both her father and the Hokage. When she had attempted to do it anyway, she had been banned from the access list of those allowed to visit Naruto, thus a different member- usually Shikamaru or Hinata- would deliver a fresh bouquet of orange flowers to Naruto everyday.

Shikamaru couldn't hold back his depressed sigh. Dark times awaited Konoha and he was certain it would only get worse from there...

* * *

Jiraiya was getting sick and tired of this.

His apprentice, his godson and the son of his former apprentice- considered by many, the comatose blonde included, as the greatest shinobi whom ever lived- was currently laid up in a hospital bed.

Only once had the boy woken up, and even then it was only to yell out in agonizing pain and to create a god awful mess. The boy had been experiencing so much pain that the body couldn't take it and the body began to turn it into orgasmic pleasure. Tsunade said that it was a miracle Naruto even survived that, considering the levels of extreme pain and pleasure he was expiriencing simultaneously.

And the one person Naruto needed, the one person he could possibly connect to in lieu of the rest of his friend's betrayal, was currently hosting a pity party for himself, avoiding his remaining student once more.

"Kakashi!" Jiraiya shouted pounding on the door. "Kakashi, open up right now, damnit!"

Jiraiya waited a few more minutes before knocking again.

"Kakashi..." Jiraiya growled, "Naruto needs you!"

Getting fed up of waiting and playing nice like he had been the last few weeks, Jiraiya decided on a more direct and forceful approach.

"Fine, but don't complain later!" yelled Jiraiya as he busted down the door.

However, the words he had been about to shout out became stuck in his throat. He became utterly speechless at the sight of a rather large pool of blood on the floor. On the nearby table was a note, which only held three words.

_Naruto-_

_I'm sorry..._


	16. Naitch vs Kimmimaro

I had originally planned for Brock Lesner!Naruto take out Kimmimaro, however, I couldn't get that to work. So I started to think about other Wrestlers I could use. I've already done 'Taker... Twice, and I couldn't figure out anything good for most of the other except...

"The Nature Boy" Ric Flair.

Now, before I get this rolling, I'd like to inform you all that '**Vesvius B**' is posting all of the WWE!Naruto snippets we've come up with at TFF in a fic called '**Laying the Smakethdown: Uzumaki Style**'. Though he has yet to do so, if he puts up one of my Wrestler!Naruto snippets in there, do **_NOT_** flame him or report him for plagiarism, I've already granted him permission to do so.

Also, for those of you who requested to see more of the previous chapter, go to the profile page of '**The Hivemind**' or search for the fic '**Binding Clockwork**'. There you will see the complete version of Chapter 1, including my chapter closer. Chapter 2 has been completed, but not posted and we've run into difficulties getting into Chapter 3.

So... Without further delay...

Enjoy **Flair!Naruto vs Kimmimaro**! Fight!

**-N-A-R-U-T-O-W-W-E-**

Kimmimaro felt a presence behind him. Once again those trash had caught up to him. He was surprised and disgusted all at the same time. It was the blonde kid, except his hair, while still spiky, was longer and he wore an orange, sparkling robe.

Before anything else could happen, the barrel he was carrying began to emit massive amounts of smoke before revealing a very changed Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke then transformed back before running off in the direction of Rice Country.

"Trash..." Kimmimaro hissed as he turned back to Naruto, determined to block his path.

"Trash...? TRASH!? YOU have the gall to call ME trash!?" shouted Naruto, his gestures exaggerated. "I'll tell you right now, just who I AM! I'm the most kiss stealin'... Wooooo! Tree climbin'... Wooooo! Rasengan usin', Hokage beatin'... Wooooo! Wheelin', dealin'... Stylin', Profilin'... Wooooo! S.O.B. the Elemental Countries has ever seen! Because I'm the Nature Boy Uzumaki Naruto... and you're not!"

"It doesn't matter who you are, I will defeat you," said Kimmimaro, "I'll put you down like the trash you are..."

"You think you're going to 'put down' the Nature Boy? You think YOU have what it takes to beat me?" asked Naruto, "Well son, you've got another thing comin' because people have been tryin' to do that all my life. What YOU don't understand... What the Kakashis and the Zabuzas, the Gaaras and the Orochimarus have all failed to understand is I've lived my life one way and ONE WAY ONLY! And that is... In order to be 'The Man', you have to BEAT 'The Man'. So if you think you've got what it takes..."

Naruto then waved Kimmimaro over to him.

Kimmimaro edged closer to Naruto waiting to see what he would do. The blonde haired, orange robed shinobi merely stuck out his hand.

"After this fight is done... I want there to be no hard feelings..." said Naruto. Kimmimaro, after thinking it over for a moment, decided to go along with it. He didn't really have a problem with the trash in front of him, he was merely trying to stand in his master's way.

However, as soon as their hands were clasped, Naruto tried to whip Kimmimaro into a nearby tree. However, Kimmimaro reversed the whip and sent Naruto into the tree.

"The Nature Boy" would hit the tree with his back, hard. Kimmimaro would follow up with a devastating clothesline. Instead of slumping down into unconsciousness like Kimmimaro expected, Naruto put his hands up, as if to fight him and took two steps from the tree.

Kimmimaro tensed, waiting for an attack that never came as at the second step, the dazed Naruto fell flat on his face.

Kimmimaro stepped towards Naruto, who was attempting to rise. He saw the fear in the boy's eyes as he approached.

"No! No!" Naruto shouted putting his hands up.

Kimmimaro grabbed Naruto, and then the "Nature Boy" struck.

Thumb to the eyes.

Kimmimaro reeled back in shock as he was suddenly blinded. He then attempted to use his Kekkei Genkai to protect him from all sorts of follow up attacks, save one. The one that Uzumaki Naruto had used.

Kimmimaro then found himself on the ground, holding onto what was left of his testicles as Naruto had delivered a particularly powerful forearm to them.

Naruto then grabbed Kimmimaro's leg and shouted "Wooooo!" and then locked him into the Figure Four Leg Lock.

Kimmimaro then began to scream in agony. The pain in his groin prevented him from concentrating on using his Bloodline, and now it felt as if his legs were about to snap.

"Ah! Stop! Ah!" Kimmimaro shouted as he pounded the dirt, flailing his arms. Naruto merely continued to apply the pressure to the hold, until Kimmimaro passed out from the pain. It was at that moment, Rock Lee showed up.

"Lee, take this guy back to Konoha, I'm going after Sasuke!" ordered Naruto.

"Hai, Naruto-kun!" saluted Lee, before hefting the larger man over his shoulders and running all the way back to the village.


	17. The Clown Shinobi

**A/N:** Hello True Believers! Once again we have another Naruto/Comic cross, except THIS time, we are not visiting the realms of the Marvelverse, but the Worlds of D.C. I warn you, this is darker than most of my other works, but I think it's one of my best. I hope you all enjoy as Naruto meets the "Clown Prince of Crime" as it were.

This is set some time after the Uchiha Massacre and before the start of the Manga/Anime.

This was inspired, naturally, by the various threads that have popped up with Joker!Naruto ideas. Here is my take on the matter. Enjoy!

And now, on with the story...

* * *

Thunder crashed.

Lightning lit up the sky.

Rain drops beat down on the silent village.

Konohagakure no Sato, village of peace, prosperity, forgiveness, tolerance, redemption and friendship.

Or is it?

It certainly isn't for one little boy.

A small child with a burden forced upon him.

The day had started out like most others.

He left his grungy apartment- not that it was horrible, it just wasn't all that great- and went to the Ninja Academy like any other Shinobi candidate would.

Well... Not quite like any other prospective Shinobi...

Most others had parents. Though some, he noticed, only had one. Either a mother, or a father. In fact, only one other in his class was like him in regards to the fact that he had no parents. He was an orphan just like him. No mommy. No daddy. No one to look after him, nor to care for him. No one to come home to but an empty apartment.

Loneliness...

It was a harsh thing to deal with, day in and day out... Especially when things seemed to be designed so that you suffer.

Though he acted like it, an idiot, he was not. After all, could an idiot hide from the "most elite" Chuunin and Jounin in all of the Elemental Countries, especially one who had not even graduated yet?

No.

But, we're rambling, aren't we. We've been diverted off course, shanghaied, as it were.

Back on topic...

He had left his apartment, and gone to school. Just an ordinary day of boring classes, long lectures, glares from every adult he encountered and the ridicule and scorn of nearly every last one of his peers.

Yes, he was NOT an idiot, nor was he oblivious. He saw the disdain from the adults to him, he watched as they passed their opinions onto their kids. They judged him before they knew him. They carried out his sentence for crimes unseen, unspoken and unheard of. Punished him for those crimes in which he had no idea of what they were.

As was his routine; day in, day out.

It didn't matter to him. He would **NOT** let them win. They would **NOT** see him show weakness, and so he would plaster that stupid grin onto his face. He would hide his pain from those who either didn't know how to look, or those who did not care.

Though, there were times he was really creeped out by the white-eyed girl. She seemed to see through it. To be able to look what he kept hidden from others. Did she care? Or was she waiting like so many others? Waiting for him to fall, to crumble...

He wasn't sure he wanted to know, to be honest. After all, the best way to not get your hopes shattered is to not have them in the first place.

But that is neither here nor there...

As with most days, he would make a few attempts at making friends, but very few people (none really) were all that willing to let their children play with him.

Loneliness.

It was a festering wound. A weakness that was like no other. An affliction that could not be cured independently away from others. It just wasn't done.

Something was off this day though. He could feel it. It crept into the back of his mind, made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He shrugged it off, thinking it nothing.

Mizuki-sensei then offered to help him with kunai and shuriken throwing practice. Not quite an unusual request. Every now and again a teacher would be coerced into staying with him to improve his skills by the Hokage. Of course most of the time, he would escape, not really wanting to bother with the added scorn and ridicule of his teachers.

However...

The Loneliness...

It had been eating at him all morning. He didn't want to be alone. Not this night, and the Hokage was busy. It was an off day for him, as he really didn't have the energy for pranks on this night.

Kunai practice went better than expected, though shuriken were far from being his specialty weapon.

Once it was finished, he was ready to treat himself to some ramen. That heavenly goodness that was his ultimate vice.

Though he liked ramen, he wasn't as obsessed about it as he made himself appear. No, he kept frequenting the Ichiraku Ramen Stand because of the company. Teuchi-ojii-san and Ayame-nee-chan were the friendliest people he had ever met. The didn't glare at him or treat him like dirt. To them, he was the little boy who loved his ramen. Miso to be exact, though he had taken a liking to pretty much every type they had.

However, it seemed as if fate had other plans for him on this night. Mizuki, on a whim, decided on inviting Naruto to a poker game. Now, Naruto wasn't a fool. He knew Mizuki-sensei had probablly sen his stuffed Gama-chan filled to the brim, nearly bursting out. Mizuki and his friends would likely try to cheat him out of his money. To be honest, he didn't care much. He needed the attention. He CRAVED the attention.

He just didn't want to be alone anymore...

However, things didn't go as planned. Instead of getting cleaned out, much to the other's frustration, Naruto was steadily winning round after round.

And then what Naruto had not counted on.

Cheap sake, sore losers, people who mildly dislike you at best and waiting to see you dead at worst, and lost money were a bad combination.

Very bad.

Loneliness...

He hadn't wanted to be alone anymore...

But that night...

That night... He knew...

He **KNEW** he's always be alone...

**ALWAYS**...

Amidst the pouring ran, crashing thunder and crackling lightning, was a boy. A boy alone in a pool of blood. Almost none of it his own.

He sat alone, rocking himself as he sat in the dark...

Alone.

Just him and his now former teacher and a few of his teacher's friends. Or rather what used to be his sensei and his sensei's friends.

They were dead. Killed by his own hands.

They were dead. Each and everyone. They hadn't stood a chance.

Alone...

He was now alone... Alone in the darkness...

Rocking back and forth... Contemplating what they had told him. What they had revealed to him as they hurt him. As they cut him.

Repeatedly.

Over and over again, they cut him. Scarred his face, disfiguring him. Hurting him. Telling him things.

Secrets.

Telling him secrets. Things he isn't to know, but does now. Things that are forbidden.

Secrets.

Secrets that are whispered about in the background. Whispers that are talked about in the shadows.

The hatred, the scorn. For what? For why?

Was he the monster? Were they?

Did it matter?

Did what matter?

The pattering of the rain droplets echoed through the silent room. Thunder crashed, and Lightning brightly lit up the sky and he saw it.

A simple object, really.

Floating.

Floating atop the pool of blood that he was currently sitting in. Blood that wasn't entirely his own.

The 'Wild Card'.

The one with the creepy clown on it.

The... Joker...

It was laughing...

Laughing...?

Why?

Why was it laughing?

Was it laughing AT him? Or them?

He touched the scars on his face.

Those... Men... Those... Monsters...

They cut him... They hurt him...

The hated him... They hated his smile...

They cut... hurt... hate...

Repeatedly... They wouldn't stop. He begged. He pleaded.

They wouldn't stop. He killed them.

Joker...

It was exhilarating...

Laughing...

Liberating even...

Laughing... Why?

It had been...

Fun...

Naruto couldn't help but grin, not that he wasn't already. The scars on his face gave that illusion. Or at least he thought they did, in some twisted way as he looked at the broken shards of the mirror imbedded in Mizuki-sensei's skull.

He grinned. Slightly at first, but it soon became a full blown smile.

Joker... Smile... Laughter...

He felt this feeling in his chest. His shoulders were shaking.

"He...He... He..He.."

It came slowly at first, but then suddenly it came all at once as Naruto burst out in half crazed hysterical laughter.

All this time...

All this time it had been him...

The 'Wild Card'...

Joker...

All this time HE had been...

The Joker...

Wiping his hand on the bloodstained floor, he watch in morbid fascination as the blood moved with his hand.

He lifted his hand, looking at it as the blood dribbled off of it, back onto the floor where the rest was pooled.

Blood that wasn't entirely his own.

With a quick swipe, he ran his hand across his mouth, staining his jaw line and mouth with blood not entirely his own.

Checking himself in the shards of the mirror embedded in Mizuki's skull, he smiled, a true... genuine smile.

The Wild Card...

The Joker...

The Fool...

If it was a clown Konohagakure wanted...

It was a clown Konohagakure was going to get...


	18. Clown Bell Test Incomplete

**A/N: **It's been a while since I've updated too much of anything, so I felt obligated to post SOMETHING. I typed up this unfinished segment when I was still playing in the Joker!Naruto sandbox. The fic updated are coming slowly, but surely, but it's a trying task lately, especially with me transferring from the Navy to the Army here in the next month and going through Warrior Transition Course, so there may be a small balnk in time where I may not update/answer reviews/PMs for a while in Sept/Oct. However, I should still be able to post my "Naruto Birthday Special" Chapter on time.

Speaking of which, the poll regarding the Naruto B-Day special is both, on my forums page, which can be accessed through my profile page, and on the profile page itself.

* * *

Three Genin stood in front of Hatake Kakashi, just as unlikely to pass as all the rest.

However, unlike all the rest, this particular group he would not take lightly. Pinky wasn't a threat. Hell, Tora the cat was more dangerous than she was. Likewise, the Uchiha Prodigy, while skilled for his age group and quite above the average Genin, was still just a Genin.

No...

It was the OTHER one. The misfit of the group, the one wearing a ragged orange jumpsuit, whose face was caked unevenly with white powder. Shinobi black camouflage was rubbed around his eyes and his lips were stained with blood from only who knows where.

Then there was his hair... An uneven mix of blonde and green, as if he had taken the green compound from the Shinobi camouflage and rubbed it into his hair, making his hair a mix between slick and spiky.

He was giving Kakashi a sort of crazed, wild-eyed smirk.

His grades may not have shown it, but Kakashi knew he was by far the most dangerous of the three.

Still, he couldn't help but ponder over his student's reactions to his tardiness. Sasuke had been annoyed, aggravated, but did his best to school his own reactions as to not show it.

Sakura... She was like an open book. She hid nothing, nor did she try to. Her first reaction was to berate him and call him a liar.

Naruto, on the other hand... Looked amused, as if he knew something the others didn't. Whether he actually did or not was irrelevant, it was all in the showmanship. Yes, out of the three of them, scarily enough, Naruto was the most ready to be a shinobi.

Unfortunately- or fortunately, Kakashi wasn't sure at this point- his chances at passing relied on his two prospective classmates.

So, as he did in innumerous other realities, he pulled out two bells.

"You have to get these two bells from me... If you don't have a bell, you'll be sent back to the academy," said Kakashi in a bored tone. "Now... You have until noon... Begin!"

In a blur of motion that would have been barely visible to the average civilian, two of his three charges were gone, leaving the deranged looking clown in their wake.

"You're... An odd one... Aren't you?" he asked. As predicted, instead of being taken as an insult, the boy merely smiled wider. Kakashi could barely contain his shudder at the sight of the smile on the poorly painted, scarred face.

"Ho, ho... Ha... Ha... Ho..Ha..He... Ho...Ho..." the boy laughed lightly before pointing at Kakashi, shaking his finger, "You're good... Yes... Oh, I like you... Ha... Ha... Brilliant..."

Naruto smiled, "I... I get this..." he then spread his arms wide, "I get all... All... Of this..." he spun around as he said this.

His prospective teammates looked at him incredulously, even Kakashi was looking at him weirdly.

"You see... This... This... Is a test... You see..." said Naruto with a grin, shaking his finger at Kakashi. "Clever...Devious, but clever... I like that..."

"We're alike... You and I... We THINK alike..." Naruto's gestures were erratic, "But them... They... They don't get it... They're not..." He swept his arm indicating the general directions of where Sasuke and Sakura could be. "Like us... You see... THEY can't see what you and I can... Can't see underneath the underneath, like us... They're boring... But you... You are interesting... Underneath that mask, with that laid back attitude... Yes... Interesting... But underneath... You're all... You're all serious... Uptight... You should... You should... Smile more..." Naruto's smirk turned into a full grin, "Yes... Definitely smile more..."

Instantly, Kakashi was on edge. Every instinct in his body was screaming out in warning.

"Shouldn't you be trying to get the bells?" asked Kakashi conversationally.

"Why? There's no point." said Naruto flatly, "This is a test, you see... The bells... The bells are not the test... So I'm going... I'm going to sit over there... Maybe... Maybe the others... They'll figure it out... But I doubt it..."

'Interesting...' thought Kakashi, as a sudden barrage of kunai slammed into him.

Sakura screamed out in horror as their sensei was taken out by the Uchiha prodigy. Naruto didn't even flinch as their sensei was obliterated, he simply looked bored, and was completely unsurprised when Kakashi poofed into a log.

* * *

"Well, well, well... What have we here?" asked Naruto as he came upon the head of Uchiha Sasuke.

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke asked with plenty of venom in his voice.

Naruto squatted down to get a better look at the Uchiha prodigy. "He, He, Ho, Ha... You're funny... Dobe... He, ho... ho, ha... But if I were you, I'd look again... You see... You... You're the one... In the ground... And I'm... I'm the one... Up here..." Naruto then pulled out a rather simple looking knife, "And you're completely at my mercy... Such pretty little eyes you have..." Naruto said reverently while stroking Sasuke's face, "They see so much, but you see so little..." Naruto then tapped the point of the blade to the corner of Sasuke's eye.

"Such... Such a shame... So much potential... Wasted..." Naruto then suddenly stood up, "And they say I'm the clown!"

Naruto then skipped away, laughing hysterically as he left.

Sasuke couldn't help but sigh in relief, not once had he ever felt so insecure since the night his parents had been killed before his very eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** Keep in mind when/if I take up this idea for a full-fledged fic, in all likeliness, the Teams will probablly NOT be set up the canonical way as demonstrated here in this incomplete O-Make.


	19. Untitled HP Fusion Idea

All I can say is, give this a chance before turning away.

Now, we hear references to sorcerers and warlocks and the like, but those are pretty much political titles. But... What if they weren't just mere titles? What if they were actual levels of power, or told you what type of witch/wizard you were dealing with?

And it's from that line of thinking that spawned this idea.

This is another fusion idea that I had fairly recently. I got this idea while I was reading into a new fandom I just got into called "Bleach". I am currently at the end of the Soul Society Arc, and this idea came to me while I was reading the Byakuya/Ichigo fight.

So, if you guessed that this is a fusion of both Harry Potter and Bleach, you guessed correctly. Don't touch that dial just yet though! This is a **FUSION**, **NOT** a X-over. There are no Shinigami, no Hollows, no Soul Society, no Ichigo, Orihime, etc. I am merely using the concepts of Shikai and Bankai as levels of power for Wizards and Witches.

So sit back and enjoy and let me know what you think of this...

Good? Bad? Ugly?

* * *

Headmaster Dumbledore looked out over the castle grounds at his beloved school. For many years he had trained and guided the some of best and the brightest witches and wizards in all of Britain, and even the world.

Ministry Officials, members of the Wizengamot and the International Confederation of Wizards, Quidditch Stars and Dueling Champions, top researchers for the Department of Mysteries and even the silent and unknown Unspeakables.

However, he was troubled.

He knew what was coming and that his actions were finally coming back to him. It was lack of intervention that caused Tom Riddle's fall into darkness, just as it was it because of his intervention and machinations that nearly caused that of Harry Potter. He sighed lowering his gaze. There was nothing he would change. He learned long ago to live without regrets, as anyone who truly knew him would surely know that he, Albus Dumbledore, the great and wise "Leader of the Light", had more sins to regret than even some of the most evil Dark Lords.

He solemnly walked through the castle, his time drawing near.

He could feel it.

The castle knew, as it knew all of his secrets, and many more yet untold. However, to the rest of the world, he appeared as carefree and eccentric as always. Yet, he could not escape.

It was inevitable.

The end was near.

He silently moved through the grounds.

Hogwarts.

A grand and glorious school of magic. Home to some of the most prestigious and most capable Wizards and Witches, Warlocks and Sorcerers of all time. Home to the majority of the only Arch-Mages to ever walk the Earth.

Not once in its' many years had it ever fallen into enemy hands. Salazar Slytherin had never returned after his self-exile and Grindlewald's bloody assault had not ended well for him. Voldemort never even tried to make any form of attack on Hogwarts, except during the time when Harry Potter was a student and even then there was never a direct assault.

Albus Dumbledore looked down at the lake from where he stood on top of a hill. He felt the magic all around him. He felt the changes in the wind.

"So it's time, isn't it, Harry?"

He slowly turned his head towards the boy, turned man, who stood silently behind him. He studied Harry's face. It was cool and near expressionless. Only a small frown and slightly narrowed eyes belied his passive calm. On the outside the boy was master of his surroundings, aware of every last detail. Internally, he was struggling for control, wishing very much to rage at the man who had caused so much pain in his life.

"It is," Harry answered curtly.

"You know, I can not come quietly," replied the Headmaster.

"I had hoped to do this without a fight," Harry said, his frown deepening.

"There can be no other way," said Dumbledore, "I have known for sometime that this day would happen, and I welcome it with no regrets. Can you say the same?"

"I..." Harry hesitated. He then gave the Headmaster a small, sad smile, "I can't say..."

"In time, whatever grief and turmoil, whatever misplaced guilt you feel over this, will pass," Dumbledore told him, "Do not dwell on this. I have made my decisions and stand by them. Each and every one. I am not worth a second thought."

"Then... Then why...?"

"Because... It is what you need. You are a great wizard, my boy. Greater than I could ever be, greater than even Voldemort," Dumbledore replied, "For too long I have held the reigns of this world. My time passed long ago. The true question is... Are you ready?"

"No."

"We shall see," said the Headmaster, now turning to face Harry. "It's just like it was back then. The day had been very similar when I showed you how to access the true extent of your power. Every thing I've done, every decision I made back then, was all in preparation for this."

"But Voldemort..."

"Was a terrible threat, yes, but whether you like it or not, you are a 'Hero', Harry. A true Hero, and they always find a way to serve justice and protect those who can not do so themselves. They always find within themselves, the latent hidden talents needed to overcome their foes," said Dumbledore, "Voldemort was such an enemy. A threat to everything you have ever loved in your life. You would have found a way to defeat him, it was part of who you are. I am merely an old soul whose sins have merely caught up with him. I am also a teacher and this is your final evaluation... One last fight to determine if you have what it takes... To lead the world into tomorrow."

Albus took a deep breath. "My time is over. It has been for a long time. Yours, however, has yet to begin. So I ask you... Do you have what it takes? Are you ready to take my place and lead the Wizarding World down the right path, as I have failed to do?"

Harry looked at the aged Professor in surprise. He wasn't sure what, if anything, he could say. Despite the old man's faults, he was wise and powerful and HAD done some good in the World. He had accomplished more than many other wizards could hope to accomplish and yet the man had laid everything at his feet. To be honest, he thought he would never truly be ready to fill the shoes the Headmaster had worn for more than a century, let alone surpass the wizened old wizard.

"Draw your wand Harry," ordered Dumbledore, pulling out his own, holding it out in front of him. "Unleash your power. Do not hold back. I do not want to, but I will kill you."

Harry's eyes widened behind his round, thin rimmed glasses. The amount of magic that surged around Dumbledore was astounding. Yet, even as it surged and continued to saturate the air around them, it was by far calmer and more soothing than anything he had ever felt from Voldemort, yet... It was nearly still as large and imposing as the Dark Lord's had been.

"Rise from the ashes... Burn the skies with your righteousness... Phoenix... RELEASE!" Dumbledore whispered softly, yet Harry heard every word.

A small pulse of magic was released and let out a visible shockwave centered around Dumbledore's wand. The small stick of wood then burst into orange and red flames in his hand. A small plume of flame when up, will fire lanced from the bottom of the Headmaster's closed fist.

When the fire subsided, Dumbledore held in his hand not a 12 ½ inch stick of wood, but a red, smooth staff nearly as tall as he was with a golden Phoenix emblem on the top of it.

The magic was rolling off of Dumbledore in waves holding Harry in place. While it was not as strong as anything he felt from Voldemort, it was far more controlled. He had never felt anything like this in any of their training sessions. It was then that Harry fully realized why Voldemort avoided direct confrontation with Dumbledore whenever possible.

Overcoming his initial surprise at Dumbledore's overwhelming aura, Harry drew his wand and gave the release command for his own magic.


	20. UK: Youko NarutoCh1

_A/N:_ I've been in a rutt lately. Many of you were already well aware. However, even between **Tellemicus Sundance**'s infinite patience, **The 17th Immortal**'s assistance and **Servent of Jashin**'s willfull support, I still haven't pulled myself out of my nearly year long bout of writer's block. It's actually gotten worse in some cases, and my writting (with the exception of "**The Archive Rejects**") has generally suffered for it.

To quote a another buddy of mine, **Vesvius B**, "Inspiration is a fickle bitch. Sometimes, she whispers the greatest things since sliced bread, and sometimes you gotta spank the whore until she gives it up."

Lately, I've been spanking, whipping and have tied her down and had my way with her and inspiration still hasn't given me anything concrete.

However, none of my works have suffered more from it than the promised "**Ultimate Kitsune: Youko Naruto**". I'm tabling this idea for now and "putting it back on the shelf". I liked the beginning of this, but the end of where I left off seemed a bit forced.

So, here is the incomplete, proposed first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Merging and Sealing, Enter Youko Naruto.**

* * *

The battle field looked like a disaster area.

A load roar could be heard, this from a slim, but still rather large white kitsune with seven tails, his eyes gold in color. It leapt into the air bearing down on its' opponent, a massive red kitsune with nine tails.

The red one batted the white one away. Golden eyes met Crimson. Cuts and tears covered both bodies, but both were rapidly healing at an accelerated rate, though the red one was healing much faster.

"Give it up, Kurama... You are no match for me!" shouted the Kyuubi (Nine Tails).

"Be that is it may be, Kotarou, I will not allow your treachery to come to pass!" shouted the Shichibi (Seven Tails), named Kurama. His eyes began to glow and plants attacked his foe from below.

The Kyuubi jumped into the air, breathing in deeply, and blew a large stream of fire at Kurama. Kurama barely dodged.

'I can't fight him at this level much longer...' Kurama thought to himself.

The two charged each other, but Kurama was easily over powered and injured.

'I have no other choice but to withdraw...' thought Kurama. Kurama made one last desperation attack that served two purposes. First, it blinded his opponent temporarily and caused them great pain. Second, it really pissed him off. However, as he began to retreat, Kotarou eventually gave pursuit.

Kurama than had no choice but to retreat to a place he had not been to in many centuries, Ningenkai (Human World).

The two had a few brief scuffles, and by the time Kurama made it to Ningenkai he had been heavily wounded. He was dying. He had no choice but to revert to his human form to avoid rousing suspicion.

His massive Kitsune body changed into a silver haired man with golden slitted eyes, kitsune ears on the top of his head and seven swishing tails behind him, wearing a white robe stained with blood. He continued to change, however, his silver hair turning red, his golden eyes now an emerald green and his tails and ears gone. His form of dress had changed as well. He was now wearing a white jacket and pants trimmed in pink with a pink sash around his waist, and black shoes.

"It's been a long time since I've taken this form... I'd almost forgotten what it was like to be Suichi rather than Youko, or even Shichibi..." Kurama murmured to himself.

He made his way through the forest he was in when he spotted a village. Hopefully, they could help him. He never made it as he eventually succumbed to blood loss and exhaustion.

A deafening explosion followed by a large tremor brought Kurama back to consciousness.

He closed his eyes, and felt a few rather large energy signatures. Three of them had to have been within the next room. He found a crack in the wall and placed a seed into it. Using a small amount of energy he managed to work the plant into the wall to listen in on what was going on.

"You can't Minato!" shouted a voice.

"I have no other choice Ero-Sensei," said 'Minato', "As Hokage, it is my responsibility to protect those precious to me. The village and everyone in it are those people."

"What about Naruto?" asked another voice, "The people aren't as accepting as you or I would like them to be. You're condemning him to a lifetime of hatred and solitude."

"I have faith in my village and its' people Ojii-san," said Minato. "I also have faith in my son and his strength."

"If nothing else, Minato, let me or Sarutobi-sensei preform the sealing!" pleaded Ero-Sensei.

'The sealing?' Kurama thought to himself.

"Jiraiya is right, with Kushina already having passed on, Naruto won't have very many people to turn to for guidance," said Sarutobi.

"That's not the half of it..." said Minato. "I know the both of you love Konoha as much as I do myself, but do the two of you realize the consequences of this Fuin Jutsu? The powers of the Shinigami are not to be called upon needlessly. When I pass on, I will not even have the luxury of seeing my beloved again. My soul will go directly into the stomach of the Shinigami as payment for using his powers to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto."

'Kyuubi... Kotarou!' thought Kurama in surprise. 'He's going to call upon the powers of Death itself to seal Kotarou into in a child... Ingenious, but I can not allow them to commit such a travesty... It's my fault he's attacking them... But even at full strength I can't defeat him...'

An explosion rocked the foundations of the hospital. The crying of a baby could be heard. The men moved to the child and Minato began to comfort the child. It didn't take long for the man to get his son to become silent once more.

"Still, Minato, at least allow me to do the sealing!" insisted Sarutobi, "Naruto is barely a few hours old and has already lost one parent, don't let him lose both!"

Minato sighed. "That, I can not do. Someone will have to lead the people in the aftermath of this tragedy and I am unfit to lead the people in their time of need."

"What the hell are you saying, you're an excellent Hokage!" said Jiraiya.

"No, No I'm not... I have been, and always will be, a field shinobi. I can make strategies, assist in battles and lead large groups of men and women to war, but if I've learned anything in my short time as Hokage, is that I never was truly fit to lead a whole village," said Minato, "The people love me because of my achievements during the war. Their admiration blind them to my faults, and in a few years time, as the marks of war fade, they will see that I never truly was meant to be a politician."

Another explosion shook the hospital.

"Then at least allow me to do the sealing!" shouted Jiraiya, "That way Naruto doesn't lose both of his parents on the day he was born and Sarutobi-sensei can act as your advisor."

"No, Ero-Sensei, your information network is second to none. The services you provide to Konoha are far too great and important for us to lose you, just as Ojii-san's leadership prowess is what the people of Konoha will need to get them through this trying time for the village." said Minato, "We're the only three that has the power to do this, but I'm the least important to the village. Even if I wasn't Hokage, I would still do this because I am the only one who can."

"KUSO!" Jiraiya cursed.

"We still have preparations to make," said Minato, "I want you to be me with me during the sealing Ero-Sensei. Ojii-san... When this is all over... Tell Kakashi-kun and Rin-chan, that... That I'm sorry... And to have them help look after little Naruto. Even if the village accepts him like I hope they will, he will have many dark days ahead of him."

Kurama heard the three men leave the room. He knew he had to move quickly or else all would be lost. The man named Minato was the only being within the vicinity that was capable of defeating Kotarou, but that didn't mean Kurama wouldn't help. He decided he would help the boy the only way he knew how, and at the same time atone for his sins against the village because if it wasn't for him, the Kyuubi no Kotarou would have never have come to Konohagakure no Sato.

Kurama changed from his red haired visage to his silver haired counter part.

Minamino Suichi was now Youko Kurama.

He quickly climbed out of his window to the neighboring room. He was relieved to find it empty. The nurse hadn't been in to check on the young babe just yet. He wouldn't have much time. Kurama began to summon his power. Soon he changed into his kitsune from, all seven tails swishing behind him, only much smaller than when he was fighting Kotarou.

Like he had several centuries before, he merged with a human. There was no way he'd let the child shoulder the burden he had set upon the village alone. A few minutes it was done. The nurse arrived just seconds after the process was complete and searched the room for the bright light she saw through the door to no avail.

The nurse diligently watched over the Hokage's son. Yet, she felt as if something had changed about the newborn, but couldn't place what.

Not an hour later Minato and Jiraiya came back.

"It's time..." Minato said more to himself than either Jiraiya or Naruto. "Gomen, my son..."

"We've got to hurry Minato, we don't know how much longer Kakashi and the others can last out there..." said Jiraiya.

And so it came to be that the Kyuubi no Youko, that had mysteriously attacked Konohagakure no Sato for no apparent reason, was sealed into the newborn son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina.

The Sandaime Hokage informed the populace, but was met with mixed reactions that were rapidly moving out of his favor. So he placed a decree stating the none who don't already know about the truth of the 'Kyuubi Incident' were to never be told of it, unless absolutely necessary or with the permission of the current Hokage. Not even the boy himself was to know the truth.

Jiraiya, saddened by the loss of his former apprentice and his apprentice's wife, whom he had become quite fond of, and sickened by the villagers reaction to Naruto, left the village with a heavy heart to continue on with his duties.

Kakashi was stricken with grief. He felt truly alone in the world for the first time in a long time. His father had taken his own life several years prior and Obito just a few years ago. Just when it seemed that he was getting over those deaths, Rin and his Sensei's entire family had died. Though he never voiced it to anyone except Kushina, he was greatly looking forward to being one of the godfathers for his sensei's child. Now that, along with everything else, had been ripped away from him completely.

Naruto had grown up to be rather reclusive. Even without the majority of the adults in the village telling their children to stay away from him, he was quite withdrawn. He was awfully attentive and alert for a boy his age and learned rather quickly. While he did not flaunt his abilities, he made no effort to hide them either.

However, Sarutobi feared announcing the young boy as some sort of prodigy because who knew what the consequences of that action would be. The council would either side with Danzou to commission Naruto as a part of the ANBU to make him into a weapon, or they would side with some of the least understanding of people and demand the boy's execution.

Naruto was quite confused on many things, after all the world had greatly changed since most all demons returned to Makai during the war. However, some answers were more pressing than others, like why he was given the surname of his mother and not his father. His only assumption was that Minato had a lot of enemies, but he couldn't be sure and it wasn't as if he could asked the current Hokage because it would lead to questions the he himself wasn't ready to answer yet.

After all, he wasn't supposed to know about his parents or the fact that Kotarou was currently slumbering inside of him.

He made his way through the village carefully, reading a book on botany. Many tended to look at him peculiarly, as it was rare for one his age to even be walking alone in the street, not to mention reading while doing so. Once they recognized him they glared or ignored him. A lot of the times they did both.

Due to his enhanced hearing he could hear much of what they would say about him. Each time he'd give them a sad pitying glance. It tended to unnerve quite a few people often.

Only on three occasions had someone actually attempt to harm him.

The first his new form had been to immature to defend against in any form, but he had been saved by the ANBU guard, a silver haired man one eye. The rescuer was one of the few that did not gaze at him with a look of disgusted hatred, but of repressed sadness, as if he had been reminded of someone close to him. Kurama, or Naruto now, figured this was likely to be the 'Kakashi' Minato had referred to before the two had become one. Naruto figured it was likely that Kakashi was as unaware of his human heritage as anyone else.

The second had been one of the new caretakers at the orphanage. It surprised everyone just how bold she had been. She had at first attempted using moderately subtle poisons, but due to his advanced senses Naruto easily detected them. Of course unlike the last attack, this one was done by a civilian, not a shinobi. After a week of avoiding her various methods of subtle assassination, she decided to attack him out right. Though not as fast, strong or powerful as he had been, he was much stronger as Naruto than he was as Suichi at the same age. He managed to delay her just long enough for another rescuer to come. This one had worn only fishnet, a miniskirt that should have been illegal, and a long tan trenchcoat.

Like Kakashi, this one did not look at him in hatred. In fact, for a brief moment she held the same calm pitying gaze that often adorned his face. Obviously someone who was universally hated like himself. Though he didn't know the reason why, he figured it had something to do with snakes, as her scent seemed tainted with them for some unknown reason.

The third time someone had tried to harm him, it wasn't even a person from Konoha, but Kumo. Though in the Kumo-nin's weak defense, Naruto had actually started that fight.

Three year old Naruto had spent most of the day out in the forest working one controlling his spirit energy which was now far stronger than should be allowed for a 'child' his age and molding what the shinobi of the village called 'Chakra'.

He'd seen some of the way the various ways some of the shinobi trained, and though his was still too small for most of it, he was still able to apply some of the most basic techniques. Meditation helped as well, though when he cleared his mind he found himself on the astral plane, within his own mind.

Naruto found himself in one of the more lush forests of Makai as it had looked when he still ruled, before Yomi's betrayal. Deciding to look around, he noticed there were some differences, such as the three types of vines on the ground. The first, which was fairly large, was a deep royal purple, the second which was about the same size was a reddish purple, and the third was slightly larger than the other two was pure red and gave off a sinister, malicious aura, while the first gave off one of serene peace.

'Interesting... Kotarou's energies seem to be merging with my own... Eventually the two would become one, though mine would be the dominant personality. Either Kotarou would meet his demise within the seal or become a second personality should I be in fatally wounded and in mortal danger...' thought Kurama studying the vines.

He followed them to the source and came upon a slumbering Kotarou who was locked in a cave that Naruto had recognized as one of his old loot stashes in Makai.

"Kotarou..." whispered Naruto.

The Kitsune stirred and saw he had a visitor.

"So what brings my jailer to see me?" he asked in a bored tone, before he realized something. He sat up quickly and level a glare at Kurama mustering as much killing intent as possible. "How do you know that name human!?"

"Has it been so long that you have forgotten who I am?" asked Naruto calmly.

Kotarou sniffed, his eyes narrowing further, "Kurama..." he growled with barely repressed hatred.

"Seeing as the reason you attacked the Human village because of me, I merged with the son of the village's leader shortly before the sealing. I couldn't let an innocent soul suffer the burden of imprisoning you, but I could not defeat you either, so another merger was my only choice, letting the two become one." said Naruto, "Or if you prefer, the three to become one."

"Bastard..." The Kyuubi growled, pushing Kurama out of his own mindscape.

Kurama noticed it was quite late an decided to head back to the orphanage. He doubted most of the caretakers would care if he came back or if he'd die somewhere in the middle of the forest, but he didn't want to worry the one or two that did genuinely care for his safety.

It was then that he noticed someone moving swiftly though the forest carrying a bundle over his shoulder. Suspicious, Naruto changed his course to intercept the man. Naruto noted the man moved like a shinobi. He then saw that the man wore a Kumo hitai-ite. However, it was the third detail the made Naruto act. He had caught not one, but two scents. One from the man, the second from a small girl he had seen one or twice in the village.

The girl had looked lonely and he had tried to keep her company. However, on neither occasion, were her guards sympathetic to his plight and he was told (or threatened) to leave the heiress alone. She had been hopeful that someone would play with her, but her face adopted a crushed expression when he was harshly sent away.

Naruto swiftly maneuvered to intercept the foreign shinobi.

"I would unhand the girl if I were you..." said Naruto calmly, materializing in front of the Kumo-nin.

"Gaki scram before I decide to either kill you for getting in my way or bringing you with me so our Torture and Interrogation Squad can show you what happens to hero idiot kids who disrespect their elders." the Kumo-nin sneered.

Naruto sighed. "I hadn't wanted to kill you, but I will if I must."

"What's a little gaki like you going to do anyways?" The Kumo-nin mocked.

Naruto merely pulled a rose from his hair.

"A flower, Gaki?" said the shinobi, "I'd be doing your village a favor if I killed you now, so your stupidity didn't get others killed."

"A shinobi's greatest tool is deception. As I heard one of our Jounin put it, you must look underneath the underneath to see the true nature of things. Never underestimate an opponent, whether they are an elderly old lady, or a small child holding a flower, because in the shinobi world one can be just as deadly, if not more than even the fiercest looking of fighters." Naruto warned him.

"Whatever, Gaki. Impressive speech, too bad I have decided to kill you." said the Kumo-nin, who lazily drew a kunai and casually walked towards Naruto. The man was greatly underestimating Naruto, and he was about to pay with his life.

"Bara Shibenjin (Rose Whip)!" shouted the young Jinchuuriki as his opponent moved towards him lazily. The Kumo Jounin dropped his charge in shock as the rose became a razor sharp vine that easily sliced through his vest, leaving a slash mark across his chest. Another flick of the boy's wrist left a slash mark through his left arm. He immediately dropped his kunai.

"Bastard gaki!" he shouted. "I'm definitely going to kill you now!"

He began to rapidly speed through handseals.

"Too late." said Naruto calmly as the panicked Kumo Jounin found himself unable to move suddenly. "The Shimaneki Sou (Deathbringer Weed) has already taken root within your system."

"Wh-What have you done to me?!" asked the Jounin.

"I planted within your body the seed of a very dangerous plant that feeds off of the energies within living organisms. Namely, Reiki," Naruto explained, "Your first mistake was underestimating my abilities, had you taken me seriously from the start, I have little doubt you would have killed me easily without second thought. I used the Bara Shibenjin to slice open your vest so that I could leave an opening for my follow up attack. The second cut on your arm was a diversionary attack so that I could plant the Shimaneki Sou undetected and to allow for it to take root within your body."

"You made your second mistake, though you didn't know it, when you tried to attack me, by using such a high level jutsu," Naruto went on, "As the seed began to feed off of your bodies' Reiki and allowed the plant to grow rapidly through out your system. You are only alive now because I am using my own energy to prevent it from killing you."

"Reiki? I was using Chakra," said the man confusedly.

"Chakra is the product of two separate forms of energy combined together. Physical and Spiritual. Physical Energy is the sum of the physical manifestation of your body, it's a person's physical strength, stamina and constitution. Spiritual Energy, or Reiki, is the sum of a beings mental capacity. It is their combined will, knowledge, intelligence, experience and feelings. Shinobi combine these energies together for use in the form of Chakra in Jutsu. A fact often overlooked by Shinobi as they rise in rank."

"Clever gaki..." the Jounin complemented him, "But why keep me alive?"

"Leverage," said Naruto. "Had I not intercepted you first, that man in the bushes over there, most likely her father by all indications, would have killed you first and asked questions later. As it stands now, we have proof of Kumo's treachery so long as you live and since you can hardly move, we don't have to worry about you killing yourself in the near future."

The Kumo-nin was then knocked unconsious by a third party. Though he had been knocked out, he remained standing.

"That is an impressive display of skills, Uzumaki-san," said a long haired man with pupil-less eyes. "The Hyuuga Clan, and Konoha by extension, are in your debt."

"I did it for her sake, not for your clan and certainly not for Konoha," said Naruto calmly, "She has a kind heart and did not deserve such a fate that awaited her. However, I have one request to make of you, Hyuuga-sama."

"And what is it that you wish of me?" he asked evenly.

"That you report almost nothing of my abilities and skill- not even to the Hokage," he requested.

The Hyuuga's eyes narrowed.

"I am more knowledgeable about the events surrounding my birth than even my father, his sensei and the current Hokage," said Naruto, "However, if my knowledge were to become known many would try to take advantage of it and I am neither strong nor skilled enough to stop all of them."

The Hyuuga's eyes widened in surprise at that statement, but then took a calculating look.

"I will accept this, however..."

"You wish to know what the others don't," Naruto stated and the Hyuuga nodded. He sighed, "I suppose it was unavoidable, however, I ask you not reveal that information, ever. I had wished to reveal this to the Hokage first, but now just isn't the time."

"How will you explain this?" asked the Hyuuga gesturing towards the Kumo Jounin.

"The best deceptions are often rooted in truth, I got a lucky hit with my Bara Shibenjin and then you knocked him unconsious."

"The plant inside of him? That is too big of a detail to ignore. Not to mention your skills will be reported when he is interrogated."

The Jounin slumped to the ground, when he did so, Naruto also fell to his knees panting heavily. "I have regressed the plants growth. It is once again a simple seed that will pass harmlessly through his system undetected with minimal internal injuries. As for his memory, I have already taken care of that with a simple drug that was released in the thorns of my whip. He will remember nothing after my initial strike."

The Hyuuga raised an eyebrow.

"I had planned to just leave him for the ANBU," Naruto answered the unasked question. The Hyuuga nodded in acceptance.

"Very well, let's get Hinata back to the compound and take our... Friend... here to the ANBU," he said. "Then we shall have ourselves a rather interesting conversation."

Hinata had been unconsious for most of the ordeal having been administered a mild chloroform to keep her that way. Few of the guards had also been punished as had the Head of the Branch House of the Hyuuga Clan, who was in fact Hyuuga Hizashi, twin brother to the man Naruto had met after defeating the Kumo Jounin, Hyuuga Hiashi. Naruto thought it was a bit much for Hizashi's son, Neji, was present for his father's punishment, but it was none of his business as he was not a part of the clan.

The Kumo Jounin had been turned into the Torture and Interrogation Squad to be examined by Morino Ibiki and his newest apprentice Mitarashi Anko, the same woman who had helped him out months prior. The result had Kumo paying reparations to Konoha for their treachery.

True to his word, Naruto also revealed to Hiashi his secret. The truth about Demons, the Bijuu in general, and the fact that he was a youko and didn't just have one sealed within him. To say the Hyuuga head was astonished was an understatement. Hiashi's thoughts had run a mile a minute. Thoughts of killing the boy came to the fore front of his mind first. He would be lying if he wasn't in the least intimidated by the fact the boy was a demon with a demon sealed within him.

However, Hyuuga Hiashi was not an impulsive man and thus squashed all initial reactions. After all, the boy had shown trust in the Hyuuga head by revealing the truth, even if it was part of a deal.

The demon, or young boy, both were easily applicable, was honorable, and thought no ill will of the village despite their treatment of them. Of course the boy wasn't truly loyal to them either, but would ensure that innocents would not suffer needlessly in time of war and such, of that Hiashi was certain.

Naruto's human half was also the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato and, though he wasn't certain, if Naruto's surname was any indication, he was pretty sure of the identity of the Youko's Human mother. So even without the presence of two demons, the child was destined to be strong. While Naruto was quite powerful for his age now, he would eventually become legendary and Hiashi knew that was an opportunity too good not to pass up.

So Hiashi declared Uzumaki Naruto a friend to the Hyuuga Clan and under the clan's protection. Much to the displeasure of the Hyuuga Council. He also petitioned to the Hokage that Naruto become a ward of the Hyuuga Clan as well, which Sarutobi reluctantly granted, though only on the condition that Naruto NOT get receive the Caged Bird Seal. Again, to the Hyuuga Council, and even some of the Village Council's surprise, Hiashi readily agreed. And so Naruto was moved into a small hut within the Hyuuga Gardens near the mansion where the Main Branch Hyuuga resided.

Naruto had seen through Hiashi's motives and saw what the man was planning. Though he thought it underhanded, it was a clever future political move for the Hyuuga. Naruto really hadn't had much of a choice, as he knew he'd need allies down the road if he were to survive until he was powerful enough to stand on his own. As it was he had dropped a significant amount of power going from being an 'S'-Class Demon to being the equivalent of a high 'E'-Class.

Even if Hiashi and the rest of the Hyuuga had no more influence on Naruto as anyone else in the village, it was the village's perception that truly mattered. And it was the perceived power that would give the Hyuuga an added edge of political influence. Though Naruto was certain that his presence would hurt more than help the Hyuuga Clan in the immediate future. He had little doubt that Hiashi had already figured that the rewards at the end of the day were what truly mattered and that the gain far outweighed the loss.

Naruto's reputation had also spread quickly through the village. As he was not only a protected friend of the Hyuuga Clan, but a Ward under their watchful care as well. Not to mention he, a mere child, had held off a Jounin Level Shinobi until help had arrived in the form of the Hyuuga Clan Head and saved the Heiress of one of the village's most prominent clans with arguably the most powerful Kekkei Genkai in said village.

That one action gave Naruto the respect of a few Ninja, a hint of fear in the villagers and the misplaced burning hatred of one individual.

Within the Hyuuga household, he became an ally of Hiashi, the bane of the Council, though he did nothing to earn their ire, an object of admiration to Hinata and something of a son to Hyuuga Harumi. The matriarch of the Hyuuga Clan had taken a liking to him, often encouraging him, or comforting him much like she would her own child. Naruto was often reminded of Minamino Shiori during his tenure as Suichi all those centuries ago.

Two years later the Hyuuga Clan would be given reasons to both celebrate and mourn. First came the birth of Hanabi, younger sister to Hinata and the death of Harumi during child birth. Despite his best efforts, Naruto could not stop his adopted mother's sickness. It was his one true regret since becoming a human child once again.

Naruto, who was beginning to open up significantly to others, became slightly more withdrawn afterwards, but made an effort to stay strong for Hinata, who had withdrawn into a shell of her own. Hiashi had become colder towards everyone, even Naruto, Hinata and Hizashi. This meant that Hizashi became more bitter to everyone around him, raising tension between the Main and Branch House and that Naruto spent more and more time secluded in the gardens with either the plants or Hinata for company.

While Naruto had once respected Hiashi for his political finesse and the powerful aura he gave off, he was rapidly losing that with the way Hiashi treated his daughter Hinata. Though Naruto could understand why the Clan Head was so cold to the Heiress, there were times when he himself found it hard to be with one who looked so much like one you lost. It didn't help that Hinata's personality had been so much like her mother's in many ways. However, just because he understood, didn't mean he liked what he often saw or heard, and on many occasions stood up for the Heiress when others could or would not.

In this way, Naruto became a sort of stabilizer for Hinata. Her rock and her strength. Though she was no longer the outgoing, gentle girl she was before her mother's death, she wasn't as timid or as shy as she could have become without Naruto there to be a buffer between her and her father.

As "Naruto Kurama" grew in years, he was experiencing things he had never felt before. All beginning with Hyuuga Harumi's acceptance of him. The different sensations and feelings within him were confusing and somewhat foreign to him. He thrived on the affection Harumi bestowed upon him. More so than he did for his first human mother. There was a certain amount of protectiveness he felt for both Hinata and Hanabi that had never been there before. Not when he was Suichi fighting alongside Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei, and certainly not as Youko when he was the King of Thieves and a major power in Makai that hoped to rival Raizen one day. Things only got more confusing as he grew older.

He attributed this with the differences in the mergers themselves. When Kurama merged to become Suichi, Shiori was still pregnant, the body within her womb had yet to receive a soul. Yes, there had been a spark of life within her, but nothing to drive it, nothing to make the living organism within her into an actual sentient being. The stress from the merger also sent Shiori into pre-mature labor and Suichi Kurama would be born a few hours later.

When he merged with Naruto, however, the boy had already been quite alive, his soul only having just settled in. Once a soul is in place, it is nearly impossible to destroy or remove. Though Kurama knew it was possible, it was something far beyond his own capabilities. So not only did the minds and bodies merge, but the souls as well. While Kurama retained his consciousness, personality, etc., there was a certain amount of 'newness' to everything. Many things, even if he had done them before, felt as if it had been a first for him. And for a small part of him, it was.

Naruto found a somewhat kindred spirit in both Nara Shikamaru and Aburame Shino. Both were reserved like he was and far more than they appeared. Shino was very stealthy and hard to detect at times and was always fully aware of his surroundings, observing everything. As for Shikamaru, despite his apathetic attitude, the boy was a genius. Naruto often found himself enjoying a round or two of Shogi and Go with the pineapple haired boy on the cooler afternoons when the boy wasn't cloud watching. The two boys were an even match, though Shikamaru lead Naruto by two victories in Shogi and one in Go.

He and Akimichi Chouji didn't have much in common at all, but they got along well enough. Though Naruto would reluctantly admit that the two of them probablly wouldn't even be friends if not for their mutual friend, Shikamaru. Not to say either boy had anything against the other, quite the opposite in fact, they were just too different. However, Naruto knew befriending Chouji was something he would never regret doing. The boy had few friends outside himself and Shikamaru, but he had a streak of loyalty that ran deep and more often than not reminded him of Kuwabara and Yusuke in many ways. He knew Chouji would go through hell and back for his friends and Naruto was determined to not have to let it go that far.

One thing Kurama was certain he hadn't been affected by when growing up as Suichi was human hormones.

He didn't know what it was, but one boy, by the name of Inuzuka Kiba, often brought out a more feral and aggressive side of himself. The two were exact opposites. Naruto was calm and reserved, Kiba was loud and brazen. As strange as it was, Kiba was probablly both Naruto's best friend and fiercest rival. It was a relationship that was mutual on both ends and both had the urge to compete with one another in everything.

In terms of brute strength and speed, Kiba won out every time. Naruto countered this with cleverness and perfectly executed technique. The two boys would often spar together, though more often then not, Naruto would win. However, the boys knew each other so well that they were pretty much even in their fights until one or the other made a mistake. Naruto often felt guilty that he held back so much on Kiba, but the boy's rapid improvement overtime squashed those thoughts.

Another aspect he had not anticipated, nor encountered as Suichi, was attraction to the opposite sex. Suichi just had not been interested in finding a partner. While he had always known girls were often pleasing to look at, that fact hardly ever affected him, if at all. Now he often found himself being distracted by them, or trying to impress them in someway. This brought him to two other notable members of his class. Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. They were easily two of the prettiest girls in his class, and the two always managed to catch his eye on more than one occasion.

He didn't know much about either of them, other than the fact the Yamanaka girl knew almost as much about plants as he did (minus their uses in combat) and the Haruno girl's academic scores were second highest in the entire class. Right below his own. The only remaining fact was that both were avid members of both the Sasuke and Naruto fanclubs.

Kurama shuddered. Even in the deepest, darkest and most vile pits of Makai had he ever faced anything as vile, as sinister or as horrifyingly frightening as the fangirl.

From the information he had overheard, the former fanclub started because the Uchiha Heir was supposedly some sort of tragic, mysteriously dark hero. His own formed because he was some sort of mysteriously, silent 'bad boy'. He couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that the only reason his fanclub had formed was due to the girl's parent's resentment of the Kyuubi sealed within him.

Naruto Kurama would always frown whenever his thoughts wondered to the Uchiha Heir. Though he did not know exactly what had happened, he was able to piece together enough. He could also feel an underlying darkness within the boy that didn't seem right.

However, even though the Uchiha was a bit spoilt, Naruto could not deny his skills. Although Shino held back a great deal, he was still sure Sasuke's were slightly superior to the Aburame, if only just slightly. Sasuke's specialty seemed to be weapons, mostly of the throwing variety, kunai and most types of shuriken. It was the one field that Sasuke clearly was superior to Naruto in. The Uchiha was the second best person he had ever seen in the use of throwing weapons, right behind the girl a year above them with the twin bun hairstyle. While Naruto was just as accurate as Sasuke when throwing them one at a time, he could not throw over a dozen shuriken and kunai at the same time and achieve the same results as the Uchiha Heir. The girl with the panda like hair style, he saw, could shoot far more from a scroll and still maintain a perfect accuracy rate, blindfolded.

In the other fields, it was a constant struggle for the top spot between Kurama, Sasuke and Kiba in Taijutsu. However, Naruto did not, in this or any of his other lives, specialize in hand to hand combat, so it would only be a matter of time when the other two boys, and maybe Chouji as well, surpassed him in that area when he's not holding back.

In the area of academics, Naruto had the top grades, followed by Haruno Sakura. He suspected that if they didn't hold themselves back, Shino's grades would be closer to Sakura's and Shikamaru's grades would more than likely match, if not surpass (if only just barely) his own. As it was, Shikamaru did the absolute least amount of anything to pass, but still maintain his 'dobe' status amongst the class.

Ninjutsu was an area that was one that Naruto Kurama both excelled and floundered in. He had still been unable to create a Bunshin, but on the other hand his Henge was the best in the class. This didn't even go in the rest of his techniques, though they weren't technically ninjutsu, nor did they even use chakra. He was certain that it was Kotarou's presence within him that made it nearly impossible for him to summon such a small amount of Chakra.

Living among the Hyuuga, one was bound to learn more than just a little about Chakra control. As a Jinchuuriki, such control was paramount if one was to be effective in doing anything as a shinobi. Despite Naruto's efforts, he resigned himself to never being able to perform a Bunshin. He even had Neji, Hinata and Hanabi's cousin, seal off his tenketsu points in hopes of reducing the amount of chakra he had access to would increase his control. After several tries, closing a different combination of points each time, and a lot of pain, the two boys finally decided to give it a rest. All they had succeeded in doing was make Naruto's chakra control worse.

"Not many people I know would willing take even one Jyuuken strike, let alone the amount you took today," said Hizashi, who had been watching his son and Naruto try to improve Naruto's chakra control.

"It seems no matter what I do, I just can't control small amounts of Chakra," said Naruto considering more options of what he could do. "It took months to complete the leaf exercise, weeks for tree walking and only days to master water walking. It's almost as if the more advanced the technique, the more chakra it consumes, the easier it is to control."

"There might be a way for you to form a Bunshin without you having to go through such extremes to further your grasp on chakra control," said Hizashi. Naruto nodded, waiting for Hizashi to continue. "As I see it, your best option would be to try and learn a different type of Bunshin. I'd teach you myself, but..."

"I understand." replied Naruto, and he did.

The Hyuuga clan were quite zealous about not tainting their clan's technique, and thus no Hyuuga learned outside techniques, if it could be helped, and no one from outside the clan ever learned the Jyuuken. The only exception to this rule was Naruto. As a ward of the Main Branch of the Hyuuga Clan, he was instructed in the Jyuuken fighting style, as he was technically part of the clan. Though because he lacked the Byakugan, he was not shown any advanced technique, such as Hakkeshou Kaiten or Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou (Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin or Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms). Naruto also trained extensively in non-Hyuuga forms of combat as he wasn't biologically part of the Hyuuga family and thus could not get by on Jyuuken alone.

"Your best bet would be to find Hatake Kakashi or go see the Sandaime, they know more jutsu than any other person in Konoha, I'm sure one of them might have something to aid you," Hizashi told him.

"Hai, Hizashi-sama," Naruto responded. Hizashi shook his head. Despite what he told the boy, Naruto had always shown him the upmost respect, despite his station in the Hyuuga Branch Family.

After the academy let out, instead of walking home with Hinata and her Chuunin escort, Yuuhi Kurenai, as was the norm, Naruto headed straight for the Hokage Tower, as he had no idea how to find Kakashi. Nor did he want to as he was sure he'd dredge up old, painful memories.

"So, Naruto, what brings you here to see me?" asked Sarutobi kindly.

"Hokage-sama, my current level of chakra control makes me incapable of preforming the Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique)," said Naruto getting straight to the point. "I've mastered all the way up to the water walking exercise and have started a few others, but I simply have an over abundance of chakra to control properly on that level. Hizashi-sama suggested to ask you because if I fail to create a satisfactory Bunshin, I can't graduate from the academy, no matter what my ranking in class is."

"Hmm... There are a variety of Bunshin that would be easier for one such as you with your condition," said Sarutobi deep in thought. "I think I know one that could supplement your abilities as well, if that Bara Shibenjin was any indication." Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, and wondered exactly how much the Sandaime actually knew of his abilities.

"I am going to show you a technique I learned during our war with Iwa, called the Tsuchi Bunshin (Earth Clone). It takes a significant amount of chakra to use, though it is far from being the most chakra exhausting of all the Bunshin Jutsus," said Sarutobi, "The handseals are..."

Sarutobi then lectured Naruto on the Tsuchi Bunshin before sending him back home to practice the jutsu.

Naruto's tracking was matched only by Kiba and his stealth was only rivaled by Shino. The latter boggled the academy instructors because of Naruto's choice of clothing. They really didn't have anything to say about the style, as it was rather fashionable, though not something a shinobi would actually wear on a mission. No, it was the fact that jacket and pants he wore were orange (1). Added his long blonde hair and one SHOULD have an easy target on their hands. Yet despite this, many of the Chuunin Instructors could not hope to match Naruto's stealth and detection skills, much to their chagrin. Only Umino Iruka and Aburame Shino seemed to consistantly be able to match him.

Academy graduation came fairly quickly that year and Naruto's position as 'Rookie of the Year' as locked in place, with Sasuke, Kiba and Hinata just behind him in overall scores.

Naruto contemplated the teams that would be made. He knew already, through simple logic that he would not end up on a team with Sasuke, Shikamaru or Hinata. The last one he had requested, much to the surprise of the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama... When you make the teams... Could you make sure Hinata-chan isn't on my team?" Naruto asked reluctantly.

"Is there some sort of problem?" Sarutobi asked concernedly.

"No, just the opposite," said Naruto.

"Then I'll need good reason to make sure that it doesn't happen. After all, the teams have to be balanced out and both of your sensory abilities along with either the Aburame or the Inuzuka in your class would make for excellent tracking and recon teams."

"She's the clan's heiress. When Hiashi-sama steps down, she'll be the one taking on the mantle as head of the clan," Naruto began to explain to Sarutobi, who nodded his head. "Since we were four I've practically been her protector. Even against threats that even Hizashi-sama and Neji can defend her from. We all know how much Hiashi-sama changed after Harumi-okaasan passed on, but he tends to be extra hard on Hinata-chan. Because I've always stood up for her, she kind of relies on me. Separating us should make her see that she can rely on others who are not me or Neji and maybe even stand on her own if she needs to."

"You make some excellent points, but I won't guarantee anything as of yet," said Sarutobi.

As Sasuke was firmly set in the number 2 slot in the class rankings, Naruto knew that the teams would be vastly unbalanced should they be teamed together. As for Shikamaru, despite tradition that the dobe and the Rookie of the Year were often paired together, having two of the three best strategists in the class on one team would also unfairly unbalance the teams.

Naruto sighed as he continued to practice his chakra control exercises. Kotarou's presence within his body was not helping matters. There were even a few times he was certain his fellow kitsune was actively trying to keep him from mastering any for of significant control over their combined powers. Naruto only shuddered to think how much more difficult it would have been had he been entirely human with a demon sealed inside of him instead of being a demon with a demon within him.

It was quite late when Naruto decided to call it a night. However, it seemed that he would be fated to intervene once again as he saw a figure moving stealthily and quickly through the forest as a series of alarms went off. The shadowed figure stopped at a nearby cabin to rest for a quick moment, when Naruto caught up to him in the clearing and decided to confront the man.

He saw Umino Iruka with a rather large scroll. He was also gripping a rather nasty gash on his torso. He obviously hadn't gotten away unscathed.

Iruka was exhausted, having made a hasty escape with the Forbidden Scroll of Seals. He was sure his master would be please once they met up again. It was only a matter of time. He winced in pain has he held the gash in his side. It served the fool right for getting in the way. He had managed to patch himself up quickly before getting the scroll, but it seemed as if his quick fix had reopened. Iruka was pulled out of his thoughts when a small pebble smacked him on his forehead.

"What the-!?" said Iruka menacingly, drawing a kunai.

"There seems to be a disturbance in the village, and it looks like you're the cause," said Naruto calmly. "Though it doesn't seem like you got away completely unscathed, did you, Mizuki-sensei?"

"It doesn't matter, by the time those fools pick up the trail again, you'll be dead and I'll be long gone!" Iruka replied, before then giving Naruto a sharp look. He immediately dispelled the Henge. "How'd you know it was me?"

The man in question was a now injured Mizuki who had disguised himself as Iruka.

Naruto pointed to his nose. "Enhanced senses. Only the Inuzuka have better noses than I."

"It only proves it then," spat Mizuki.

"Proves what?" Naruto asked, though he had a vague impression at what Mizuki was getting at.

* * *


	21. Sin War Revisited

_A/N:_ Hello, true believers, and welcome to the next exciting snippet of **The Archive Rejects**. With this snippet I have revisited the concept of Harry Potter and the Sin War, making it darker, much darker in comparison to its' original some chapters back.

As before, the primary X-Overs are Harry Potter/Diablo with elements from other sources thrown in. This was quickly written up when I first heard the announcement for **Diablo 3**. The only elements of Diablo used are going to be the first and second games and the **LoD Expansion** for **Diablo 2 **and SOME elements from **Diablo 3** once more information has been released.

However, I haven't really been able to come up with any more than I already have for this concept, which is really the only thing keeping me from actually making this a full-fledged fic.

So... Do enjoy **Harry Potter and the Sin War (Revisited)**.

* * *

Like many before me, I too write down my memoirs...

I speak of my travels to the various worlds and dimensions. My walk in places where even "The Gods" themselves fear to tread. Places of wondrous glory and most terrifying horrors. More often than not, I find myself walking the walk of the cursed, navigating the halls of damnation.

Even now, I have traveled the world over. There are few places on Earth I have not been. I have been to the hottest, brimstone covered halls of the deepest caverns of Hell and I have navigated the lush, eternally beautiful gardens of the High Heavens.

I have traveled to worlds both similar and very much unlike my own. I have fought with the bravest, most courageous beings in existence, or the most foolhardy, depending on one's point of view. And yet, it is here, on the world of Sanctuary, that I find myself. The place where it all started. The place were the Sin War was nearly ended, the place where the Sin War escalated to new heights, the place where it all begins... Again...

I carefully make my way through the ruins of what used to be "Tristram". It was, at one time, oh so long ago, a dense forest. That is, until the demonic Lord of Terror fled here and was promptly captured by the ancient Sorcerous Order of the Horadrim. Deep beneath the earth they buried him within his Soulstone, to remain until the end of time. A Cathedral was built above the catacombs, and a city formed around the church.

But it was all for naught.

For Diablo, weakened as he was, found one of darkness to fulfill his bidding. A faithful servant in the ways of Terror, Hatred and Destruction, the way of... The Three...

The Arch-Bishop Lazarus would kidnap the noble Prince Albrecht, and after shattering the Soulstone containing Diablo, used the boy as a vessel for the Demon Lord, resurrecting him in such a way that he was far more powerful than before. Even with the Prince's frail body, he was more than a match for even the most powerful of Sorcerers, the most cunning of Rogues and the bravest of Warriors. But in the end, one man defeated him. One brave Warrior who would attempt to seal Diablo within himself, hoping he was strong enough to contain the burden within.

His arrogance would be his downfall. The result was the destruction of the once bustling and fair township of Tristram. Even the great Horadric Sorcerer Tal Rasha knew he could not hope to contain the will of Baal and had himself chained and buried deep with in a tomb under the Valley of the Magi.

Moving forward in history, as told by the wizened Sorcerer, Deckard Cain, the three heroes of the Tristram Cathedral would be corrupted.

Alyssa Raven, also known by many as "Blood Raven", would become a lieutenant of Diablo's. She had primarily served as a distraction to the Rogues and many adventurers as she resurrected the dead at the Rogue Burial Grounds, preventing them from reaching and reclaiming their Monastery, which was the only single, solitary, pass to the deserts of the east, and ultimately, Lut Gholein. This was also where a Lesser Evil, the Lady of Anguish, Andariel lay in wait for those wishing to follow Diablo as he quested to free his brothers, Mephisto, Lord of Hatred, and Baal, Lord of Destruction, from their imprisonments near Kurast and Lut Gholein respectively.

Reuben Vizjerei, who had been responsible for the defeat of the undead King Leoric, would bar the way to the Valley of the Magi after corrupting the Arcane Sanctuary to suit his ends, though to the citizens of Lut Gholein, he was known only as "The Summoner". His already considerable powers became that much more when augmented with Diablo's demonic taint. He would be able to stall for enough time so that Diablo would be able to free Baal from the Tomb of Tal Rasha unhindered.

And then there was one.

The Warrior, Tristan, "The Dark Wanderer", the vessel of Diablo.

For weeks he would fight Diablo's influence. He would keep the Demon Lord's powers at bay as best he could. It would not be enough and eventually Diablo would steadily gain power. The brothers three, would be free, despite interference on behalf of the mortals by the Arch-Angel Tyrael.

Along the way, the Lesser Evil, Duriel, Lord of Pain, would be defeated, then Mephisto and finally Diablo down in the depths of Hell itself. Even Baal would be defeated, though at the cost of a powerful artifact called, "The Worldstone".

But enough of ancient history. The Worldstone's destruction was the catalyst for things today. The barrier between worlds was weakened, though some more than others. The Sin War between the High Heavens led by the Arch-Angel Tyrael and Odin, the High Chancellor of the Elder Gods, and the Demonic Hordes of Hell, led by Belial, Lord of Hell have reached new heights. However, the realms of Heaven and Hell and the World of Sanctuary are no longer the only battlefields.

Both Andariel and Duriel, after their defeats at the hands of the Heroes chasing Diablo throughout Sanctuary, were reincarnated and have since re-ascended to their respective thrones and their roles as rulers of Hell, though a vast majority is still under control of Belial. Azmodan, The Lord of Sin, still remains imprisoned in the Pits of Betrayal, where he was put after his defeat by Belial, then the Lord of Lies, when they fought for sole controlling rites to Hell.

However, as powerful as they have become, the Lesser Evils, without the aid of the three brothers, the Prime Evils, Mephisto, Baal and Diablo, have not been able to hold much sway over the High Heavens for very long.

Since the "demise" of the three most vile, evil beings in all creation since "The Great Betrayer" himself, many have consciously, and unconsciously attempted to take their place, and some have nearly been successful.

Now, one might ask were I am going with all of this. It's very simple. My world was one such realm where beings of great evil were born and nurtured and allowed to become entities of great power.

One such being started as simple man, with an affinity for controlling the darkness around him, manipulating it, bending it to his will. He could also speak to snakes. He was a genius, among geniuses, a great hero, hailed as the greatest prodigy to ever live. He, like many others before him, felt the call of the Sin War and took up the arms of battle.

His colleagues never understood. They eventually feared and distrusted him, leaving him alone to his darkness.

And thus, like many before him, one of Heaven's greatest Champions fell from glory, seeking darker avenues to sooth the pains of his mortal soul. He attempted to ascend beyond the limits of mere mortals, but was stopped by a man who had once looked up to him, admired him in every way, called him friend, and even named him godfather of his child. It was at that very moment the rivalry of Gryffindor and Slytherin began. Champions of Light and Darkness, neither side truly good or truly evil, merely opposing in views of where the lines of right and wrong truly lied.

The Line of Slytherin would persevere, as many others would. However, they would fall in dishonor and become destitute. A Bloodline of Champions would be forgotten by many for several centuries, though the Line would continue to produce prodigies of superior talent and genius, if not more than a bit jaded.

It would not be until the rise of the Dark Lord Grindlewald that the Slytherin Line was uncovered once more. Grindlewald himself had no such connections to the once noble heritage, however, one of his lieutenants in possession of great talent and ability was an indirect descendant.

Fearing the rise of his most promising apprentice, Grindlewald would betray him. Using an ancient rite, Grindlewald would absorb the young man's bloodline, powers and abilities. The Dark Lord grew exponentially powerful, and began a search of ancient tomes and tombs to find out how he could acquire more power and where to find it. It was then that the Sin War, long forgotten for over a millennia, was rediscovered and with it, the Bloodlines of Champions.

The Line of Ravenclaw had been ridiculously easy to eliminate, as they were the only ones to actively oppose him, as only they had the knowledge of what Grindlewald was attempting. However, the Lines of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, amongst others, were already locked in battle with his armies and his Muggle puppet, Adolf Hitler, a man with views similar to his own, without the magical means in which to gain true ultimate power.

It was during this time that the long forgotten line of Salazar Slytherin was rediscovered, with ancient powers and abilities most coveted by Grindlewald. However, the Elder God Quezacotl, a Lightning Deity, was tracking the Dark Lord's movements. The Muggle World War, as well as the Rise and Ascension of the Dark Lord Grindlewald would culminate in an epic struggle between Grindlewald and Quezacotl.

Centuries prior, during Baal's assault on Mount Arreat, when the Worldstone had been destroyed, the Elder Council under the leadership of Gilgamesh had banned the Angels and other denizens of the High Heavens from interfering in the affairs of Mortals.

Prior to Tyrael shattering the Worldstone, it had been an unwritten/unspoken rule that interactions between Mortal and Immortal be kept to a minimum. However, in the aftermath of Tyrael's actions on Arreat, the Elder Gods decided it best to not interact with Mortals, unless it became absolutely necessary. In the case of Salazar Slytherin, it was when a group of Fallen had attacked his home, slaying his wife and two of his three children.

Because Quezacotl had broken the vows set forth by Gilgamesh centuries prior, the Elder Council, now led by Odin, banished him from Heaven and stripped him of his powers. From there, Quezacotl was sent to live with his half-brother, Aberforth, and become a prominent figure of Earth Wizarding Society. And so, Quezacotl died and Albus Dumbledore was born in his place.

Soon, a new evil was born. Despite his best attempts to steer Tom Riddle from the path taken by his ancestor, Tom Riddle would attain knowledge and power thought lost in the aftermath of Grindlewald's defeat, including Dark Rites and Magics that even the former nemesis of Albus Dumbledore was reluctant to use. Tom Riddle would then transform into the Dark Lord Voldemort, sparking a reign of terror that would last just over a decade before his defeat.

And that's where I come in... A child of not one, but two prophecies.

I am Harry Potter, nemesis of the Dark Lord Voldemort and Champion of the High Heavens, traveler of worlds and defender of those unable to do so themselves.

To my left is an Acolyte of Ramuh, the Lightning Deity that ascended to replace Quezacotl after his banishment, named Weigraf. He is a powerful Holy Knight, who is slightly taller than me with sandy blonde hair. He is a devout follower of the Elder Gods and is ready for any task they would assign him to.

To my left his a red haired man named Ronald Weasley. He is one of my first friends and, with the except of that one time when we were 14, the most loyal friend a person could ask for. He has since become an Acolyte of Ifrit, the Fire Deity. He went down the path of the Sorcerer, specializing in fire magic.

Bringing up the rear, is another good friend of mine, Neville Longbottom. Like many of us from Earth, he doesn't take much stock in the Elder Gods, though he acknowledges that they are useful allies. In the last few years he has spent most of his time with Remus Lupin amongst the Druids.

Through their aid, Remus was able to control the beast within, and eventually became able to transform without the aid of the moon's lunar cycle.

Neville, however, learned much of their summoning capabilities. A raven sat on his shoulder as a wolf walked in step with him by his side.

It was with great trepidation that we made our way to the Cathedral. We sought knowledge that could be hidden there, deep within the Catacombs that had not been entered since Tristan had defeated Diablo.

The Cathedral door squeaked loudly as I slowly opened the large doors, that were still in rather good condition even after all these years. The echoes of our footprints clacked and clanged throughout the church as we stepped into the interior of the Cathedral.

"What are we looking for in here?" asked Wiegraf.

I frowned. "I'm not sure... But there has to be something... ANYTHING that the scavengers have missed or overlooked."

"Fat chance in that mate... It looks like they were pretty thorough ransacking the place..." Ron said as he lit a torch.

Suddenly, Neville's wolf started growling at a dark alcove. We all looked, but none of our eyes could pierce the darkness.

"Who's there?" called out Wiegraf. "Show yourself!"

I heard a familiar chuckling as glowing red eyes appeared from the shadows.

"Voldemort..." Neville whispered.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Potter... Weasley... How is that lovely wife of yours?" asked Voldemort.

Ron went to charge Voldemort in blind fury, but was held back by myself and Neville.

"Bastard!"

"Now, now..." Voldemort smirked as he stepped out from the shadows, his hands in a placating gesture, "Is that anyway to great an old friend?"

"What are you doing here Tom?" I demanded.

"Searching... For the same as you. Rare artifacts and tomes..." said Voldemort, "I tire of the immortal half-life of Lichdom. I aspire for something... More... And I believe it lies here, in this very Monastery."

"If you think we'll let you do that, you're wrong," I said threateningly. I griped the wand at my waist.

Voldemort's face turned from cheerful to deathly serious. "And if you think you could stop me, you're delusional. Even with your combined strength, you are no match for me. I am far more powerful than when I killed Fenrir. Even Belial is wary of me. Though I have little doubt he is still more than a match for me."

"And if you could have pressed on by yourself, you'd have done so," I replied, "If you are truly as powerful as you say you are, why haven't you killed us already?"

"Because even omnipotent beings have need of useless underlings," Voldemort replied back, "Even the Prime Evils had millions, if not billions, of demonic followers under their command."

I had to concede his point. Other than the Supreme Being and the Great Betrayer, there were none as powerful of the Demonic Lords of Terror, Hatred and Destruction, and few could match the Lords of Pain, Lies and Sin, or the Lady of Anguish and even they needed followers and underlings to do their bidding. The Heavenly Elder Council had only kept the Devil Triumvirate and, currently, The Lord of Hell at bay because they had the advantage of numbers.

"And what makes you think we'd help you?" I asked evenly.

"Because you felt it too, Harry Potter..." he said vaguely, the others looked at me strangely. "You FEEL it, even now... And it's stronger here than in any other Realm."

"Harry, what is he talking about?" asked Neville.

"The Demonic taint... The stench of blood, destruction, chaos... Death... It resonates in this place. Even after all this time, the very air in here looks, smells and tastes of evil for those who know how to look. Even centuries afterwards, I can still hear the delightful screams of pain and agony that once echoed in these cursed halls," Voldemort said with a nostalgic sort of reverence in his voice.

"They're coming you know..." said Voldemort snapping out of his reverie, "The Brothers Three... The Devil Triumvirate, the Prime Evils of Hell."

"They were destroyed centuries ago!" shouted Wiegraf. "Their souls were destroyed in the Hellforge with their Soulstones!"

Voldemort laughed, "Naive little knight... Your faith in the Elder God's propaganda is quite admirable. I researched those little Soulstones and the lore of the Hellfires within the Hellforge. Do you honestly think that a creation of the Triumvirate could, or even would, possibly destroy them for all eternity? Especially, while trapped within such flawed containment devices? I assure you, Diablo, Mephisto and Baal are very much alive and when they do reappear, they will be stronger than before."

"Which is why I need you, Potter. Despite using demonic summonings and undead hordes for my own ends, I have no interest in the dealings of Hell. Once they have dealt with the traitorous Belial and Azmodan, and reclaim Hell for themselves, they will, no doubt, turn their eyes towards the Mortal Realms, and that I can not allow. Even individually, the three of them far outstrip me in raw power. Only your Necromantic powers come close to rivaling my own, yet Mephisto's abilities were far beyond our combined powers even before his imprisonment."

"It's not like they haven't been beaten before," said Ron angrily, "They were beaten once and we could do it again, WITHOUT you!"

"Foolish, mortal... The Triumvirate manipulated Belial and Azmodan. They manufactured their own defeat so that they could gain access to the Mortal Realm. It was only a matter of time before the High Heavens took action against them. The Horadrim were such excellent lapdogs, "entrapping" the Prime Evils in those Soulstones. Even then, they knew they weren't invincible. They left one last failsafe in place. One last plot, should Tyrael or others like him think to destroy their Soulstones."

"The Worldstone..." I whispered in realization.

Voldemort smirked proudly at me, "You always were a worthy adversary. Yes, Baal's assault on Arreat was not to corrupt the Worldstone, but to have it destroyed. However, he had not anticipated the resiliency of the Ancient's enchantments. Thus, he lacked the means to destroy it."

Voldemort chuckled in amusement. "And then Tyrael and his entourage showed up, having defeated the Guardians of Arreat. Tyrael had not been a match for the combined strength of a weakened Baal and Diablo in the Tomb of Tal Rasha, having a couple of pitiful Mortals with him when Baal was at full strength, would have made no difference. However, Baal, unlike the brutish Mephisto or the arrogant Diablo, researched the little bit of lore on the Worldstone that could be found, and realized that there was only one relic that could possibly destroy the Worldstone and the enchantments around it. The Fiery Sword of Vengeance, originally wielded by the Arch-Angel Michael when he defeated The Great Betrayer, was the key to everything. The very weapon handed down to Tyrael, when he took up command of Heaven's Armies."

"You're lying!" shouted Wiegraf, drawing his sword.

"Am I?" asked Voldemort. "The Devil Triumvirate played everyone for fools, manipulating them, coercing them at every turn. They all fell into the same trap. The Lesser Evils, Tyrael, the Elder Council, even I underestimated them."

"Then how... How did you put all of this together?" I asked.

"I am ashamed to admit it, but I did not..." Voldemort reluctantly stated, "My ancestor, Salazar Slytherin did. He has writings on Demonology and Demonic Rites that would have sent Gellert and Aberforth into convulsions. However, even his research is far from complete. He believed as you did, Potter, that the answers lie here on Sanctuary, though he thought it more likely that the answers lay in one of the false Tombs of Tal Rasha in the Valley of the Magi."

"So what? You want our help to get more power?" I asked incredulously.

"Precisely." said Voldemort.

"So we trade off one evil for another," I stated, "Forgive me if I don't immediately say yes."

"But of course..." said Voldemort, "Deliberate amongst yourselves if you must, but do decide soon. The fate of all worlds rest on this decision. You could fight me now and I destroy you... Or perhaps you escape. Either way, the Triumvirate will win. Or join me, at least temporarily. We do, after all, have a common enemy. Duriel is no match for me, Andariel is likely to join me, and Belial, I can handle. But the Brothers... Without the direct aid of the Elder Gods or the Angels you stand no chance. Together, we stand a better chance of winning."

"And why should we trust you!" demanded Ron.

"Trust? Who said anything about trust?" asked Voldemort smugly. "I only asked to ally with you. You would be fools to trust me, as I will betray you at my earliest convenience to serve my own ends. I'm merely asking you to choose the lesser of two evils. On one hand, you have the Lords of Terror, Destruction and Hatred, on the other you have I, the Dark Lord Voldemort, Lord of Betrayal and Torture. Which do you choose?"

I have to admit, the offer was a tempting one. I never in my wildest dreams, or nightmares, thought I'd actually consider joining Voldemort in any sort of cause, however, this time... I wasn't so sure.

However, desperate times called for desperate measures. Though, I admit, as dire as our situation seemed in that moment, I was at my lowest years before that, when this all started. Voldemort had just been revealed to the world that he had returned, and while everyone was scrambling to deal with him, I could care less. I was a marked man, a child of prophecy. I was likely to die anyway, why should I care.

That's what I told myself anyway.

The truth was that I was hurting. I was stuck at the Dursley's house... AGAIN, imprisoned and away from the world I knew and loved. A world full of memories, both grand and painful. Memories of the hope I once held of being rid of the Dursleys forever, shattered the instant Bellatrix Lestrange fired the curse the ended my Godfather's life. Memories of the loving Godfather, the wrongfully convicted Sirius Black, who was no longer with us among the living.

I was hurt, I was tired and I was down and out for the count. And for the very first time that I could remember, I didn't want to get up. I was sick of it all. Sick of the mistreatment from the Dursleys. Sick of the manipulations of Dumbledore and sick of the isolation from my friends and all that I held dear. I was sick and tired of everything and everyone, especially myself.

That is, until the dreams came. The dreams that set me on my current path. The dreams that would change my life, my fate and everything I knew, or at least thought I knew...


	22. Enter Naruto

_**A/N:**_ I've been on this Bleach/Naruto X-Over fix, as any one of the subscribers to my C2 can attest to. No future plans with this just yet, but I will most likely come back to it at some point, Bleach/Naruto X-Overs have such a wide range of potential.

With the various fics at various levels of success, failure, and everything in between, I figured I'd take a crack at it.

No true title for this yet, not even a working title.

Now, this chapter isn't exactly finished yet, as I think more could be added to it, however, with everything it's got, it could stand alone as its' own chapter.

Let me know what you guys think of this, Good, Bad, Ugly...?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Enter Naruto**

* * *

Deep within a forest lay a sleeping figure.

He had been slumbering for so long, he had matted long blonde hair and rather strange clothing.

Strange cuffs with unique symbols and kanji kept him bound at the wrists and ankles. Similar symbols were placed throughout the mausoleum that kept him both preserved and slumbering, waiting.

Waiting for a world that would need him once more...

* * *

"You want my soul... Right?" asked an orange haired teen, his face was a myriad of expressions, ranging from fear, to rage, with a bit of resignation and more than a hint of desperation. "Then fight me face to face! No one else has anything to do with this! Try killing me and taking my soul!"

"Fool!" shouted a petite ebony haired girl.

With speed that should have been impossible for a creature of it's size and build, the being known as a hollow charged at the carrot topped teen.

However, as with a similar event many centuries prior, the woman, who was a Shinigami, acted on instinct and reflexes alone and moved herself in the path of the creature before it could harm the boy.

Unfortunately for them, she was injured to such an extent that she would be crippled for the duration of the battle.

The teen was overcome with helplessness. He had tried to valiantly do one of two things. The first was to brave taking on the creature and perhaps defeating it. Unlikely, but he couldn't just sit back while it attacked his family, could he? The second was nobly sacrifice himself to the creature in hopes that it would sate itself on his soul and leave his family alone.

The Shinigami then intervened and told him how much of an idiot he was.

"Do you want to save your family...?" she asked him.

He hesitated. Not many people wouldn't have, but his family was at stake and he could not allow them to come to further harm. He had to do something... ANYTHING...

"Give me the sword, Shinigami! Let's give your idea a try!" he demanded.

With that the Shinigami, named Kuchiki Rukia, ran her zanpakuto through the chest of a "normal" highschool teenager named Kurosaki Ichigo.

The result was a massive explosion of power that would have consequences in "Heaven", "Hell" and Earth.

* * *

The sudden spike of power washed over much in the town of Karakura, awakening the spiritual awareness and strange powers over those with energy levels high enough to be affected. However, for many of them, they just needed a slight extra push to make these powers and abilities manifest.

The wave was massive enough that it washed over the underground mausoleum within the nearby forest surrounding the small city.

Deep within the mausoleum chamber the being's eyes snapped open. He didn't know where he was, or what was happening. He only knew that he was trapped... Confined. Summoning up his powers, he broke the restraining cuffs that drained him of his powers and then forced himself out of his sarcophagus.

He stared out into the darkness, letting his eyes adjust. Then he let out a loud yawn and stretched out his muscles as he sat up.

Suddenly lights within the mausoleum activated, slightly startling the being. He looked around, seeing the seals all around the room. Closing his eyes, he tried to make sense of what was happening.

Perhaps he would remember who had imprisoned him... No, not imprisoned... Sealed... By whom...? Why...?

Memories then slowly returned to him. His eyes opened wide and he sat there just blinking a few times.

Looking around the chamber, he realized he was alone. Not only that, but it was still sealed shut. This shouldn't have happened, he shouldn't have been awakened. He was only supposed to rise if he was needed. Things must have been dire if outside forces could have summoned him from his near eternal slumber.

First things first. He would verify his inventory, then he would arm himself before investigating the world around him.

How much had changed in all these years?

* * *

"Renji..." said a dark haired regal looking man.

A red haired man with a pineapple hair cut nodded. "Yes sir."

Before he could swing his zanpakuto, he was stopped by the voice of a newcomer.

"By all rights... I should make you unhand the girl. She's done nothing wrong," said another voice.

The dark haired man, Rukia, Renji all turned in surprise. None of them had even sensed another presence in the area. Only the dark haired man managed to contain his surprise, yet it wasn't lost on the newcomer.

He was relatively short, standing about five foot, nine inches tall. He looked to be built well, but it was hard to tell underneath the white robes with the red flames. On his chest was a kanji for 'fire'. His most prominent features were his bright blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and six horizontal markings, three on each cheek.

With speed surprising them all, the blonde man simply vanished.

Rukia and Renji were shocked to say the least. Rukia could not follow his movements, and Renji on just barely.

'He's as fast as Kuchiki-taicho...' thought Renji.

He kneeled down and placed a hand on Ichigo. Suddenly, Ichigo was slightly glowing.

"He should be all right... He won't die at least," the blonde smirked as the glow around Ichigo faded.

The dark haired man glared at the blonde man furiously.

"Who do you think you are that you can interfere in the matters of Soul Society," he demanded.

The blonde man smirked. "When 'asking' someone their name... Isn't it polite to give your own first?"

The dark haired Shinigami's eyes narrowed. "Kuchiki Byakuya, Taicho of the Gotei 13, 6th Division."

"Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, and Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko," the blonde replied. A flicker of recognition flashed across Byakuya's eyes. "Now... I suggest you get going."

Naruto then stood straight up, but kept himself between both of the injured parties behind him and the three Shinigami in front of him.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with do you?" asked Renji incredulously.

"I don't care either. Neither one of you can take me with your powers sealed," challenged Naruto, "But you're welcome to try."

Naruto had to give him credit, Byakuya remained impassive as always. The only time his mask slipped was when he first appeared. However, Naruto had dealt with guys like Hyuuga Hiashi, Neji and Sasuke who had emotionless scowls down to a science, so he could still vaguely read the Division 6 Captain's expressions. However, he didn't need to with as open as Renji and Rukia were. He could almost imagine what they were thinking.

Naruto decided to give a little show, spiking his own power to easily surpass Renji's.

'Who is this guy...?' was the thought of the others.

Byakuya held Naruto's gaze, neither moving. "Renji... Let's go..."

Renji nodded, "Open!" he shouted as he slashed down with his Zanpakuto. Tow sets of traditional Japanese doors, that reminded Naruto of the Hyuuga Estate, suddenly appeared. Renji, Byakuya and Rukia then began to wordlessly step through the doors. Rukia slowed her step to look back at the weakened Ichigo.

"I'll take care of him, Rukia-hime," said Naruto with a small smile. As the trio of Shinigami disappeared, it began to rain.

Naruto looked down at both Ichigo and the bespeckled ebony haired kid, Ishida Uryuu. Both had passed out in unconsciousness.

"Now... What to do with the two of you..." Naruto muttered to himself. A blonde haired man in a bucket hat and holding an umbrella approached him.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance, Uzumaki-dono," said the man, "Urahara Kisuke."

"Konoha's gone... Just call me Naruto," replied the former Hokage.

Kisuke smiled, "Amazing... So much power and yet... You're human... And that strange energy... You are quite the mystery Naruto-san, however, little Ichigo-kun here needs to come with me so I can restore his Shinigami powers so he can go to Soul Society and rescue Rukia."

"I take it you have the means to get there?" asked Naruto inquisitively.

Kisuke nodded.

"Then... I'd like to go with him. It's been ages since I've had a good fight, let alone a real one..." said Naruto.

"Well... Even if you are who you say you are, fighting the taichos and fukutaichos of Soul Society is unlike any opponents you may have had before," Kisuke informed him.

"I'll take my chances," replied Naruto, "Let's get these two to someplace sheltered."


	23. UE: Weapon X Spoiler

_**A/N: **_I must say I am pleasantly surprised at the amount of feedback I've gotten for the previous chapter. I will probablly post another chapter along that storyline at a later date. Most likely sooner rather than later.

This will probablly be my last update for the next month or so. I may try to sneak one more in though. Only time will tell...

Anyways, I've gotten some inquiries as to when the updates for the next chapters of some of my other fics are going to be. At this point, I'm unsure. However, as a consolation prize, I'll give you guys a sneak peak into the next coming chapter of **Ultimate Experiment: Weapon-X**.

And now... For a small bit of the story...

* * *

**Round XX**

**Haku**

**vs**

**Sabaku no Temari**

* * *

Hinata wouldn't admit it, but she was envious of the two kunoichi entering the fighting area.

Haku moved with so much fluid grace, her movements careful and well practiced and Temari moved with such deadly confidence, sure in her abilities to take on even the best and the brightest. They were what she strived to be, a true kunoichi.

Sasuke and Kiba may have deluded themselves into thinking they were true ninja of Konohagakure no Sato after the Wave Mission, but she had not. Her beliefs were confirmed when they fought Orochimaru in the Forest of Death- or rather- when Naruto and Sasuke fought Orochimaru. The sheer intensity and skill between Naruto and Sasuke were astronomical. They both fought equally hard, but both had been taken out fairly quickly and she hadn't managed to do anything about it.

Not that it would have mattered.

She was certain that if Orochimaru really wanted to mark her and Haku like he did Sasuke, even with the help of Kiba, Akamaru and Funaki, they wouldn't be able to stop him. After all, if the difference between Naruto and Sasuke was astronomical, the difference between them and Orochimaru was doubly so.

It was just a fact of life, survival of the fittest. The strong either subjugated or protected the weak. In the case of Orochimaru, it was the former, whether it was by manipulation or by force, it was all the same.

Hinata shuddered. To think she was almost subjected to the things Naruto had gone through. She felt sick and dirty and never before had she ever felt so helpless. Not even back then...

She glanced over at Naruto who was steadfastly watching the match that was about to begin in the staging area below.

* * *

"Sabaku no Temari vs Haku... Fight!" shouted Hayate as he leapt out of the way.

"I've seen you around..." commented Temari, with a smirk, "You're quite good, but you're going to lose."

"It would be unwise to underestimate your opponent," said Haku calmly. "They may catch you by surprise. Suddenly, Haku sank into the floor, when an ice mirror sprouted from the ground to Temari's right. Haku then flung a small barrage of senbon at Temari. The Suna kunoichi merely stood rooted in place, opening her fan to reveal a single moon.

Many were shocked to see Haku's senbon miss her completely.

'I barely saw her move...' thought Haku, 'Her skills don't quite match up to Sasuke's, but her superior experience shows...'

"Impressive trick... But it won't be enough," stated Temari. She then opened her fan wider, as Haku stepped into a mirror. Two more mirrors formed around Temari, forming a triangle.

Temari felt the wind shift behind her and turned to see Haku throwing more senbon that would clatter harmlessly to the floor. Haku then shot up into the air with another barrage of senbon. Temari jumped back to avoid them. When she looked up, she noticed a fourth mirror, but it was empty.

She could hear the projectile sailing through the air behind her. Closing her fan, the senbon all bounced off of its' metal casing.

Temari cursed herself. She had let her opponent gain the upper hand.

"To continue would be folly..." said Haku calmly. "Surrender and you shall come to no harm."

"Don't underestimate me!" Temari practically growled as she fully opened her fan and waved it at Haku.

The mirrors that Temari was facing were instantly destroyed and many of the spectators covered their eyes to try and block the oncoming wind attack as much as possible, however it was unnecessary as a wall of wind shielded them from Temari's blast.

They each looked up to see "Wolverine" with his arms spread in front of them, smirking. Many were surprised as it was quite rare for a Konoha Shinobi to even have a Wind affinity, let alone to be able to manipulate it like that. Baki was the most surprised as even many Suna-nin could not manage Wind Manipulation on that level, as the majority of them were like Temari, and required the aid of a Battle Fan.

'There is no way I can stand a direct hit...' thought Haku, 'She's more powerful than I anticipated...'

'Kuso...' thought Temari, 'She's too fast... But her speed seems to come from traveling from mirror to mirror...'

"You are very impressive," complimented Haku.

Temari smirked, "You're not too bad yourself. I hadn't expected this much of a challenge... Especially not from a Konoha kunoichi."

"You will find that not all of us are frivolous fangirls," said Haku, who glanced up at the balcony. Both Sakura and Ino had the decency to blush in shame, though they also glared down at the Konoha Kunoichi in the Battle Area.

"Shall we step this up a notch?" asked Temari with a smirk that was returned by her opponent.

"Let's..."

Haku suddenly flicked her wrists and six senbon appeared in her hands, between the fingers of her closed fists. She immediately charged at Temari.

Temari immediately opened her fan all the way, revealing the three moons and swung it with all of her might.

A mirror sprouted up from the ground. Haku was already in the mirror before Temari had completed her swing.

Another mirror appeared to Temari's left and Haku threw the Senbon in her left hand. Another mirror formed in her path and she immediately stepped into it. Temari swung her fan back in the direction that Haku had been, blocking the senbon and destroying the mirrors that had been in place.

Temari's eyes widened as she felt the wind shift behind her.

'Kuso!' she thought as she ducked, as small barrage of senbon sailing over her head. She glanced over her shoulder to find that Haku was already gone. She then immediately jump backwards AS Haku came down on the space she had been occupying just seconds before. Temari shut her fan and swung it at Haku in one fluid movement, attempting to bludgeon Haku with it.

Haku jumped back with just barely in time to avoid the heavy metallic object, However, using the fan's momentum, Temari brought it over her head and opened it as she swung it. A burst of wind hit Haku dead on and the ice kunoichi was sent hurtling towards the wall behind her.

A mirror sprouted up from the ground between Haku and the wall and Haku was saved from a world of pain.

'Useful trick...' Temari thought in frustration, gritting her teeth. Temari snapped her fan shut again as she felt the air being disturbed behind her once more. She swung her fan as she turned around.

Haku had been about to hit a vital with one of her senbon when she had to duck the incoming attack from Temari's fan. She then lashed out with the senbon, but Temari dodged that, knocking Haku's arm away before swinging it at Haku with a powerful one armed swing. Haku swung her body low, barely avoiding the heavy object that was her opponents weapon. Haku attempted to stick the senbon in Temari's neck in order to put her in a death-like state, but the Suna-nin was able to move her body enough that the senbon ended up in her left shoulder as she swung the Battle Fan at Haku, finally striking her opponent with a direct hit.

Haku went to her knees after that last hit. She was disoriented and dizzy.

'A concussion...' she thought as she could feel the throbbing in her head. 'I have to move!'

However, this thought came to late as Temari had pulled out the senbon, jumping back a few paces. With the last of her strength, Temari ignored the pain in her shoulder as she swung her now open fan at her disoriented opponent.

Haku took the blast head on, but it was weak enough that she was only knocked off her feet, bouncing a few times off the stone floor.

Temari was panting in exhaustion. She wasn't sure if she could continue the fight. The battle had taken much out of her. She couldn't even muster up the energy to attack Haku as the ice kunoichi attempted to get up.

Holding her head, Haku finally called out to Hayate. "Proctor, I can no longer continue this fight..."

The exam proctor nodded. "Winner... Sabaku no Temari!"

At the announcement, Temari fell to her knees barely conscious. However, she had a new found respect for Konoha, and their kunoichi especially, as she had been pushed to her limits and the fight could have gone either way. She felt her face breaking into a content and accomplished grin as she knew she had faced an opponent of equal or superior skills to her own and came out victorious.

* * *

Hinata's stomach felt like lead.

She didn't think she'd ever be able to compete on such a level. Taking a quick glance at Naruto, she bolstered her courage. If she wanted to help him, help anyone, most of all herself, she had to get stronger. She had to not only train herself to raise up to the level of combat prowess of Haku and Temari, but she had to surpass them. Not for the first time did she wonder if she'd be able to do it.

* * *

Both Sakura and Ino knew they couldn't fight anywhere near that level.

They both knew that had either of them had been in the arena fighting either Temari or Haku, they would have been decimated. However, the battle sparked a new resolve in both of them and each had a glint in her eyes that promised a new beginning for each of them.

Kurenai noticed this look and couldn't help but be proud of Sakura and Ino's new found determination.

* * *

'Those two...' thought Tenten. 'I've trained with Neji and Lee day in and day out... But I'm not sure if I could have beaten either of them... They're both at a level above mine... Was it all for nothing...?'

She suddenly felt a hand on he shoulder and saw that it belonged to her sensei.

"Fear not Tenten," Gai said evenly with a smile, "They were both very skilled, but so are you. You are one of the most skilled kunoichi I have seen in a long time. But you still have room to grow, we all do and that is part of what these exams are all about. Showcasing your abilities, showing that you can use them efficiently and learning from the mistakes of your peers and yourself. If nothing else, I am proud of what you have learned and accomplished thus far."

"Thanks, Gai-sensei," said Tenten appreciatively.

Gai flashed her his most winning smile. "I couldn't let the Flames of Youth wane in one of the finest students I've had the honor of teaching, could I?"

* * *

**_A/N:_** Now... that is one of the many unique battle scenes in **UE: Weapon-X**. There will be more to come, I assure you.

At the beginning of the chapter, when I put "Round XX", the 'XX' is just a random designation. I haven't actually decided what order the Preliminary fights will go in. Temari vs Haku will likely be one of the first.

So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Ugly?


	24. Days of Futures Past Ch 2

**_A/N:_** Hello, true believers. I decided to dip into my hard drive for old things that I could clean up and/or possibly post. It was then that I came upon this snippet and various others. As such, I've decided to post a few of them between now and whenever I can't. Don't expect any updates until (hopefully) October 10th, after today though, as I am going to be attending the Warrior Transition Course due to the fact I am separating from the Navy and going into the Army.

Now then, many of you will remember more than a few chapters back, Chapter 7, to be exact, that I did a **Harry Potter** time travel fic. You know the typical Voldemort winning the war, apocalyptic world, etc...

However, I added the twist that Harry was dead and others had to go back in time to save him, etc., etc.

Well, brace yourselves folks for Chapter 2 of this proposed Time Travel Fic. I doubt I'll continue on with this fic, so eventually all three of the chapters I have written (Chapter 3 is likely to be incomplete) will end up here in **The Archive Rejects**.

I am now officially calling **Harry Potter and the Days of Futures Past**, a dead idea.

* * *

Post-HBP, non-DH Compliant; Time Travel, Dark, First Person POV

Pairings: NL/HG, implied HP/GW, HG/RW, NL/LL

* * *

**Chapter Two: The One the Darkness Fears**

* * *

I can hear them in the distance. Adrenaline pumps through my veins and I grip my wand tightly. I can hear the growls and the snarls.

Death Eaters shouldn't have been able to find us here. We've been betrayed, I'm almost certain. Fleur, Charlie, George and Viktor are about as loyal as can be, but that doesn't mean they weren't captured and tortured, their minds and bodies broken and violated.

At this point that doesn't matter. Whether we were willingly betrayed, or if the location of our current HQ was plucked from their minds by a powerful Legimens, like the Dark Lord, it just doesn't matter.

That will be dealt with after the battle, should we survive.

Yes, if anything matters, it's making sure we live and they don't. No one understands, not even Hermione. They think it's appalling to have to take a life, but I've come to accept it.

I'm not evil, it's war and I'm just merely playing my part. Moody understood and towards the end, Harry did too. I didn't until after Harry died and I lost my Gran and Luna.

I sigh.

Luna...

We never had a chance. We were just becoming close when she was taken from me. She and I weren't really dating officially, but still, she was a good friend, even if she was a bit strange.

Hermione's a special woman, though I've never told her. She pulled me together and helped me through a rough time in my life. She understood. Many of the people I lost were dear to her as well. My Gran was killed around the same time as her parents.

I look around me at the other Order members.

They're scared, each and every single one of them. The new kids look as if they're going to shit themselves. Then again, when I was their age I WOULD have shit myself if faced with the prospect of facing off against Death Eaters and Voldemort's perversions of magic on a daily basis. Then again, they've grown up with that all of their lives. I was raised to believe the Dark Lord was dead and wasn't supposed to return. Funny how he did and when Harry told everyone they laughed and called him a crazy attention seeking delinquent.

They aren't laughing now though.

Hell, most of them aren't breathing either. Ironic, isn't it?

"You three," I order, "Go around that rubble over there and draw the Death Eaters away. You five go over there," I point in another direction, "And try to pick them off as they become distracted. The rest of you are going to engage them directly while I try to take out as many of the Reapers as I can."

Reapers.

Nasty creatures.

Cold, mindless killing machines.

A lot like me, only more vicious and more efficient and a lot less intelligent. They have red, heavily muscled bodies and are incredibly strong and agile. They're fast too. They have long gnashing teeth in their ugly jaws. They have elongated arms and move on all fours. They don't eat, nor do they sleep. Like I said, killing machines. Whoever created them was either very brilliant or very demented.

In time of war, I tend to believe that brilliance and madness go hand in hand, after all my darling witch is one of the most brilliant of the age and she's desperate enough to play around with the sands of time to change our current present, consequences be damned.

For better or worse.

Not that things could get much worse, but who knows, maybe they can. Fate is quite the vindictive little bitch sometimes.

Still, they aren't the worst Voldemort has to offer, they're just the only ones that can be massed produced.

Their thick hides make them invincible to almost all physical forms of damage, though a gun will at least slow them down. Only the most powerful blasting hexes are effective, but I prefer to use the Killing Curse on them. After all, with them, it's kill or be killed and personally I like living. Harry understood, after all he had the most powerful Dark Lord after him personally.

One Reaper can do quite a bit of damage, but they're easily dealt with. However, rarely do they come in singles. They travel in packs and they attack in groups of at least three. Their single minded blood lusted fury gives us an advantage though. They think of killing and that is all they think about. They have no learning capability. Just make the kills as bloody and as vicious as possible.

There are other creatures, each with different strengths and weaknesses and each with a specific purpose. Some can't be hurt with magic and are even immune to the Killing Curse, others can't be hurt at all. All of them are equally deadly.

I do a quick count of our enemies. They have six Reapers and about three dozen Death Eaters. Not the best of odds, but at least they don't have any... Wait a second, what the hell is that?

In the center of the group they have a creature bound in shackles and caged It looks extremely vicious and obviously it's powerful, even the Reapers are steering clear of it. I have a bad feeling bad things will happen if they let it loose.

For us and them.

Perhaps a well placed blasting curse...

And then what Longbottom?

It'll be a matter of moments before either they kill it or it kills them, either way you've still got the problem of the Dark Lord's followers being after you.

If it kills them, you're out of luck and possibly out of time to live.

If they kill it... Then perhaps you can get lucky and pick off the remnants of their group. Not a risk you're willing to take. After all, there are three dozen of them with six Reapers. The Reapers are so scared, they could bolt at any moment. The Wizards look like they don't want to turn that thing loose unless they absolutely have to, which means they don't have much confidence that they can kill it despite superior numbers.

If they can't rely on themselves, you shouldn't rely on them either.

I turn to the people with me and convey to them what I see and that under no circumstances is that thing to be set loose. I also tell them I will personally kill the person who does. They all nod, mostly because they know I will and it won't be something quick like the Killing Curse.

They all remember my duel with Bellatrix Lestrange. Nasty fight, but I got the stupid bitch. I snapped during that fight. I was still cursing her already mutilated corpse when they pulled me off of her and boy did I get her with some nasty ones.

Not that she didn't deserve it. Aside what she did to my own parents, the lost look in Harry's eyes after Sirius Black was killed still haunt me to this day. The fact that she also tortured a very pregnant Ginny Weasley until she killed both mother and child didn't help none either.

There wasn't a person I knew at the time that wasn't devastated by the loss of the last legacy left by Harry Potter.

I lost my arm dueling her, but I was so filled with rage I barely noticed. Somewhere I know Harry approved even if others didn't. Not that I cared what they all thought, I avenged the Deaths of countless people who were close to me.

I'd do the same to Voldemort if I could, but after the way he took out Moody, I don't think even I would last but a few quick moments against the Dark Lord.

If only Harry survived...

Only Hermione knows how he died, but she doesn't like to talk about it much, not that I would either. I may have embraced killing and perhaps to a certain degree, enjoy it, but I don't revel in pondering each and every single person I have killed. Actually, with the exception of Bella, I really don't like to think about all those I've killed at all.

Alright Longbottom, focus.

You need to make it out of this alive.

Still, I wonder how the future will change if Hermione's plan succeeds. Will we still be together?

I always thought she and Ron would be an item, but after he died I was the only person she'd even get remotely close to. She even began to love me, though neither one of us has said as much to the other. Funny how one thinks of these things when he's faced with his own possible death. Perhaps if I make it out of this I'll tell her. I said that last time though, and the time before...

Some Gryffindor courage, eh?

I see two flashes in the distance. The others are in position. It's time to act. I give everyone the signal and then I leap over the pile of rubble rapidly firing random curses. The Death Eaters have been thrown into chaos. One goes to fire a blasting curse at the cage but I amputate his wand arm with a powerful and precise severing curse.

Five points for me.

The Reapers are moving now. Their fear of the creature forgotten at the prospect of tearing and gnawing at fresh meat, slowly and painfully gnawing and ripping flesh off of a human's bones.

Despicable.

I may enjoy killing, but no where on the level those things do.

They charge at me. Reacting quickly, I rapidly fire Killing Curses at them. Two fall instantly, the others dodge out of the way.

Four left.

They're quick. Too quick. With only one eye, I can barely follow each of their movements. I curse my luck that I had lost it after the St. Mungo's Valentine's Day Slaughter all those years ago. Not long after that Hogwarts fell.

The Hogwarts Massacre was perhaps one of the bloodiest battles of the entire war, and that is saying something considering some of the battles I have been through. Ginny and Luna died that day. So did Bellatrix. Luckily Hermione came across the charm for magical limbs in the ruins of the Library and was brilliant enough to modify it.

Two are behind me now about 15 meters away, one is to my left on a small pile of rubble at 20 meters, and the last has maneuvered itself directly in front of me, slightly to the right at about 10 meters.

I smirk. There is a reason why Death Eaters fear me and it isn't just the gruesome way I took out Bellatrix.

Closing my eye, I listen as gravel shifts and the sound of breathing becomes more rapid. It takes all my concentration to keep my own normal. The rush of adrenaline is doing nothing for my nerves and I can't help but want to flee in terror for my life. I know, however, I wouldn't make it, they're just too fast.

The one towards my left lunges at me. I spin around casting a quick Killing Curse at it. It falls to the ground but still the momentum sends it careening towards me. I leap over it's corpse and fire off two more killing curses. Hit. Miss.

Damn... I'm getting sloppy in my old age.

Normally one wouldn't think 42 is very old, certainly not a wizard considering we live to be nearly 200, but in this day and age those who resist Voldemort openly rarely see their 25th birthdays.

Come to think of it, I think Charlie's the oldest member of the order. Well, that is, if he wasn't captured.

Two left.

Before I can even get off the ground, the one that had been in front of me comes for me. Sorry, 'Mione, it looks like the end...

A bright orange beam connects with its side.

Blasting Hex.

Not powerful enough to either kill or damage it, but enough to save my arse.

That means I still have a chance! Reflexively, I roll out of the way of the other one that almost got me from behind. I could feel it's claws as they grazed my skin as I barely got out of the way. It gets knocked back as I hit it with a Killing Curse.

Damn, I'm awfully liberal with those things. I am not Voldemort, however, and I do have my limits. My head is swimming and I'm disoriented.

Damn...

Not now...!

I have drained my magical core sufficiently, the multiple Killing Curses in such a short time has taken their toll on my body and I stumble. I've dropped my wand. Bugger.

The last Reaper recovered and pounced on me. It was all I could do was hold it back with my Mithril Arm, but my physical strength was leaving me. I hear chaos all around me and a loud piercing roar.

Suddenly, the Reaper that was on top of me is snatched up. Only one thing comes to mind as I scramble to grab my wand.

Oh shit!

Sadly, I think that is the understatement of the decade.

The creature before me was a sickening green color mixed with a bit of light blue. It had a heavily muscled body and was completely hair less. It looked to be about three times the size of the Reaper it held fast in its claws. The Reaper tried and struggled to get away, but it's resistance proved fatal as the new creature bit its head off. I couldn't help but become impressed by it's gaping maw.

This was a true specimen of the ultimate killing machine.

No fear, no conscious. It was reasonable to believe that with all or the similarities between it and the average Reaper, it was also incredibly fast and virtually indestructible. Experimentally, I fired off the first curse on my lips.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Not very original, but usually effective.

I watch as the curse hits the creature and he absorbs it. He even looked to be bit stronger.

Bloody Hell!

Looks like Voldemort came up with a way of generating magical energy for his more powerful creatures.

This is something new. Something I am sure is as strong as a Sentinel, though as fast as a Reaper.

It's probably smart too with an uncanny ability to learn from its environment. Hopefully, nearby there is a Death Eater this thing can maul so I can get away. I look over at it's former prison, the Death Eater who released it is dead.

It kills efficiently and quickly. Doesn't waste time mutilating the corpse.

Well, If I'm going to die, I am going to do it in style. I stare the new monster in the eye, and let out a roar.

Ironic, isn't it?

I can't tell the woman I love that I love her, but I can face down the beast that is more than likely going to kill me and taunt it.

It lets out it's own deafening roar. My ears are ringing.

The creature stares me in the eye. It crouches low in a defensive stance and lets out a low feral growl. The way it moves, gracefully and deadly... I can't help but stand in awe of the Death Eater's handiwork.

I stand bravely, ignoring everyone else on the battlefield. It's just me and this creature, the perfect specimen for the ultimate killing machine. I switch my wand to my left hand and draw my sword from with my right. It absorbs magic, and while the skin looks extremely tough, though I doubt it can't be cut.

I run my wand down the length of the blade's edge. It doesn't hurt to make sure it's extra sharp. The creature seems to understand what I'm doing. If I'm not mistaken, it even took a step back. Was it possible that perhaps, though unlikely, that this thing had a sense of honor?

I swung the sword in an 'X' pattern after I sharpened the blade. I kept my wand handy in my left hand. Even though I couldn't attack the beast with magic I figured it would still do me more good in my hand rather than in it's holster. I held the sword out in front of me, my wand in my other hand at my side.

I knew the chances, the odds...

I was going to die, but I would do so honorably.

Slowly the creature and I circled each other. It lunged forward, and I stepped back to avoid it's snapping jaws, swinging the newly sharpened blade. The blade struck hard against the creatures tough, thick hide but there was barely a scratch on the creatures head.

It remained crouched low, and circled around me. I remained stationary the sword between myself and the creature. I took a quick swipe at the creature, the blade was deflected off of the creature's head. It reached out with a clawed hand narrowly missing me as I jumped back. I cast a quick Reductor Curse at the ground. The dust and rocks kicked up by the small explosion temporarily caused the creature to flinch back. I slashed the creatures arm twice, still minimal damage.

The creature then lunged at me, I easily sidestepped and cast a quick, but still effective, Banishing Charm. It then went careening into a small pile of rocks.

It slowly stood and shook off the effects of the impact.

As it did, I saw my chance.

I threw the sword with as much force as I could. A Banishing Charm sent it at the murderous beast at a much higher velocity. The blade pierced the skin and buried itself deep into it's chest. The creature fell flat on it's back after letting out a pained cry. The remaining Death Eaters were being driven back, but they still outnumbered us.

A strong Concussion Charm knocked several Death Eaters off of their feet. It also probably burst several of their ear drums making nearly all of them deaf. It would take weeks for them to grow them back.

Liberal use of the Bone Explosion Hex caused more than a couple to lose various limbs and some their lives.

A spell flew past my head, just barely missing me from behind. I duck reflexively, and spin around.

"Avada Kedavra!" I shout. The Death Eater in question slumped down, his soul ripped from his body.

"Ostium Refractum!" The Bone Breaking Hex.

Not as powerful as the exploding one, but no where near as draining.

Still, it was powerful enough to break every bone in the Death Eater's wand hand saving Ernie's life, though for the thousandth time I couldn't figure out why. He wasn't a great duelist, though I suppose he was good enough in a fight. However, he was still as pompous and arrogant as he was when we went to school together. In all honesty, Ernie reminded me as Hufflepuff's version of Draco Malfoy.

"It's time to go!" I shouted as the Death Eaters retreated. I kept firing curses and hexes at their backs in case any of them decided to follow us. I was breathing heavily, fatigue setting in. I took two steps before I collapsed as the world turned black.


	25. Legacy of a Hero: Incomp CH1

**_A/N:_** Now, this "fic" has primarily been either **Naruto** or **Harry Potter**, though I think the former has been favored a bit more. There is ONE **Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic** Chapter, and more than a few X-Over/Fusion Chapters. Only recently did I start getting into **Bleach** and adding bits of that Fandom to this mozaic of ideas.

I figured it was time for a change in pace and ideas.

I got this muse a while back while watching **Naruto**, I had just gotten into the Fandom, watching the Chuunin Exams, whilst playing **Fable** when it came to me. I mean, c'mon, if we can watch "Ninja" students, why can't we read about "Hero" students?

For those of you who are fans of the XBox game "**Fable**" and its' expansion, "**The Lost Chapters**", be prepared to see many, many familiar and unfamiliar faces through out the fic when it comes to fruition.

Do keep in mind, however, that you DO NOT need to know anything about **Fable** or **The Lost Chapters** for this fic, as it takes place between the prologue quests, and the main quest in the game.

Now... this is the unfinished, ORIGINAL version of the 1st Chapter of **Legacy of a Hero: Becoming the Best**. I should be posting the alternate version of this soon.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: Life at the Guild**

* * *

Hero apprentices were lined up, the academy instructors looking them over. Some held promise, others looked better suited for the life of a trader, or a shopkeeper, others looked no better than simple rogues or bandits. Still, they could tell the majority of this group would be exceptional one day.

"Good Morning, students," said a bald old man. "I am the Guildmaster for the Guild Academy of the Heroes of Renown."

He paused only to hear a few mumbled good mornings.

"Here at the guild, we, that is myself and the instructors, will teach you the ways of Renown," he told them, "First thing in the morning, you will be served breakfast in the main mess hall. You will then proceed to the class rooms where you will learn the theory about Will, the History of Albion and the Guild itself, etiquette and various other electives. For those of you who had attended other schools outside the Guild, you'll find the classroom courses not unlike the ones you had before. Midday, you will then break off back into the mess hall for lunch and then it will be time for afternoon training. Depending on your skill set and talents, you will be training with various weapons, hand to hand combat, practical Will application, and physical training. You will then have dinner in the early evening and then it will be time to retire back to the dormitory to study and complete your homework, as well as recreational activities."

"Isn't this exciting, farm boy?" asked a tall, skinny dark skinned girl to a fair skinned boy who was amongst the shortest in their class. "We're going to become Heroes!"

The boy scowled at his given nickname, "I suppose... I never though much about being a Hero..." he said lamely, though he partially lied, as he had, had several dreams where he was a valiant knight, a corrupt sorcerer, and even a daring rogue.

"Just try to keep up, all right? I'm going to have to be the best if I'm going to rise to my brother's level!" she said excitedly.

The boy scowled again.

He had really disliked the girl's older brother after he had arrived just after their impromptu sparring match, where the girl had proceeded to knock him about a few good times with her short staff.

The girl's older brother, Thunder, if he remembered correctly, had just become the Arena Champion, basically labeling him as the strongest Hero currently in existence. While this did not merit dislike from the boy in any way, shape, or form the way Thunder acted like everyone was beneath him did.

The boy's friend, Whisper, was exactly the same. While he liked her, he thought she was more than a little stuck up. The boy promised himself he'd train hard to knock people like that on their asses and teach them a thing or two about looking down on others. Until then however... Well, it was best if he kept his head down.

"Now then, as this is the first day, we are going to get a rudimentary measure of each of your skills," said the Guildmaster.

The boy groaned.

"Relax, farm boy. I'm sure there are others with skills as pitiful as yours," said Whisper non-reassuringly.

"Maybe I should show you exactly what I learned from the Guildmaster yesterday," threatened an annoyed farm boy.

"Tut, Tut..." said a voice from behind them. The man wore a dark heavy shirt with a collar that concealed the bottom half of his face and dark pants. He also wore a heavy hooded cloak and dark sunglasses. "I'd save that energy as you'll need it soon. If you two could follow me. Oh and you and you as well..." he said pointing towards two others new apprentices.

* * *

From a distance, the Guildmaster watched as each of the new apprentices were broken up into small groups. An interesting group indeed...

He mused over a few of the new apprentices.

First, was the younger sister of the already legendary Thunder, Whisper. The girl was a prodigy. She had plenty of skill and natural talent, but was often over confident. The girl didn't have many friends due to her superior attitude, however she could back up many of her claims. Many were already saying that she had the potential to match and even surpass, the current number one prodigy, Briar Rose, a young girl a few years older than the current group of apprentices, whom had nearly unparalleled Will control for her age, and a vast understanding of various languages and runic translations.

Next, was Oliver Hugo. A powerful, but lazy apprentice who had originally been in Briar Rose's class, but failed to meet up to Guild standards and was thus held back. The boy was perhaps even more skilled and talented then either Briar or Whisper, but lacked the drive to push himself to succeed. As he had already failed twice, if he did not pass this year, he would be sent home in disgrace, further dishonoring his families' name.

Ah yes... Twilight Suzuka. The only apprentice to actually already have a name made for herself before she even entered the academy. Suzuka was already proficient in many of her clan's techniques. She was a prodigy among them and was surely destined to do well. She was already an excellent swordsman, skillfully handling her bokken with practiced ease. Having been trained from a young age, her skills were already bound to be rivaling some of the veteran apprentices.

Finally, there was Maze's boy, as the older generation was calling him, or Farm Boy as Whisper and Thunder referred to him. He wasn't particularly skilled, though he had learned the Lightning Spell in record time. He also seemed to favor swordsmanship over other forms of weapons, but he wasn't a natural. His skills with a bow were fair, but were overall, above average. In fact, there wasn't really anything remarkable about him, except the boy seemed to have a drive that rivaled that of Scarlet Robe.

The boy, Orlanden, was the son of a Woodsman named Brom and now an orphan. His family having been seemingly killed in the attack. The boy only saw the corpse of his father and his sister had disappeared right after the attack, so it was possible she was still alive. His mother was due to arrive back in Oakvale not long after the raid started, but Maze had no luck in tracking the mother down, she was presumed dead as well.

The boy would be a powerful enough Hero if he lasted out the training, but at best he would be rather unremarkable. A faceless hero lost in the annuls of history. The only ones who seemed to think differently was Scythe, who always lectured others about looking 'underneath the underneath', and Maze, whom had brought the boy in. The Guildmaster was almost certain Maze knew more about the boy than he let on, but for now... It just wasn't important.

The Guildmaster looked over the group the boy had the fortune, or misfortune, to be in. It looked as if Shade would be evaluating the group which also consisted of Whisper, Suzuka and Oliver Hugo. So much talent and skill in that group... He hoped the boy would adapt, as he truly had nothing else.

* * *

Shade walked them some distance through the woods before turning around and addressing the four apprentices. "My name is Shade, and I am now going to conduct a test of your current skill levels. I want the four of you to come at me with intent to kill."

"B-But what if we injure you?" asked Whisper.

"Trust me, none of you are at a level yet where you actually could injure me," said Shade calmly "I am an elite Hero after all."

"Aren't we going to introduce ourselves first?" asked Oliver lazily.

"Would it matter? It's not going to help you pass," said Shade somewhat mockingly.

"Then take this!" shouted Suzuka drawing her bokken. She swung the tip behind her, and as soon as it touched the ground, she swung it in front of her until the sword was pointing at Shade. "Piercing Wind!"

A bolt of pure wind shot out at Shade who merely lifted his left hand. The bolt struck his hand and dispersed. "Hn. Not bad... Perfect form, but lacks... Power..." Shade then used Assassin's Rush and was instantly behind Suzuka.

'Fast...' Thought a wide-eyed Orlanden.

'Assassin's Rush from that range... Is that what it means to be an elite Hero?' Suzuka asked herself.

Shade backhanded Suzuka as Whisper used Battle Charge to get up close and personal with Shade. Try as she might, her flurry of strikes were each easily blocked by Shade.

"Not bad, I suppose... But I expected more from the sister of Thunder..." he said calmly.

Whisper growled in response, her swings becoming more powerful, but less accurate. Shade ducked under her staff and delivered a quick kick to her midsection, followed up by a weak left handed uppercut and finished with a back hand, knocking her away.

"You'll never match up to your older brother if you let you emotions overtake you like that," he critiqued her. He then turned to Oliver and Orlanden. "Aren't you two going to attack me?"

"What's the point? Four times zero power is still zero power," said Oliver, "We couldn't beat you even if we were working together. So this really is not worth my time."

"Then I'll make it worth it," said Shade as he dematerialized. Oliver's eyes widened as he jumped out of the way of Shade's incoming fist, which left a small crater on the ground. Shade looked at Oliver's normally golden eyes only to find them glowing. They were now a set of glowing white orbs.

"Fireball!" shouted Hugo as he formed a large fireball with two hands sending it at Shade, who simply turned into a shadow and allowed the fireball to pass through him.

"You're not the only one with a special ability, Mr. Hugo..." said Shade. He became insubstantial again as Suzuka's bokken was swung at his head. A small pulse of power, sent her flying back. "So... Shall we begin, Mr. Hugo?"

"Damn..." Oliver cursed. 'I don't have the stamina to last much longer using my bloodline... But without it, I am completely outmatched...'

"You are already tiring," said Shade, "You should have put more time into training, do try to keep up."

A quick Assassin's Rush placed Shade behind Oliver, however, Oliver was already on the move having jumped and spun around in the air, "FIREBALL!" he shouted, A rather large ball of flames being formed in his hands.

Shade had barely moved into place when he suddenly found a face full of fire. Using Assassin's Rush again, Shade was behind Oliver again, this time the apprentice had no time to react as Shade kicked him in the back.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Good? Bad? Ugly?


	26. Morrowind Novelization Intro

**_A/N:_** This will probablly be dryer than most of my other works. This was a novelization of **The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind**, and would have included the content from both **Bloodmoon **and **Tribunal** Expansions. I had given this up more than a year and a half ago, but I kept in on my hard drive to possibly come back to it at a later time.

It's obvious that I haven't.

Once more, this is an incomplete introductory chapter, a detour off the beaten path and another dead idea.

Like **animekingmike** did in the previous chapter's review, let me know what you honestly think about this chapter. As I stated in Chapter 1, some of these ideas are good, others great and some are really bad. I've generally gotten positive feed back on most everything I've posted here, but if there is something you don't like about it, or if you just hate it in general, let me know.

The purpose of **The Archive Rejects** is to sort out the good ideas from the bad and perhaps to inspire others to take up the reigns on certain ideas. As long as you let me know first, I have no problem with others using the ideas within this drabble fic. I just want to read what you guys can come up with, with the ficlets I inspired you with.

Well that's pretty much all I have to say for now. Let me know what you guys thought of this one...

Good? Bad? Ugly?

* * *

**Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind**

Welcome To Morrowind...

* * *

The storm was raging. The wind howling and visibility was nil. This wasn't an ordinary storm however. The sky was crimson and red sand was blowing all about. The man leaned heavily on his staff, his robes billowing in the wind. At the very edge of his vision he could see creatures moving about, but as he looked for them, they were gone. He slowly, but surely, made his way up the mountain. As he did so, he heard a voice whispering to him, almost beckoning to him. He could just barely make it out over the wind. As quickly as he heard it, the voice was gone again... Replaced by a much deeper raspy voice.

'_Wake up,'_ it said. The man was puzzled by what this meant as his world suddenly became hazy and went black...

The same man rose, shaking his head. He saw the same Dunmer, or Dark Elf, that had been with him since they had been moved from Cyrodil. Juib, was his name. He was bald and his face lightly scared. His red eyes still had a bit of fire to them, obviously the last few years of imprisonment had done nothing to break his spirit. The man concentrated to remember details, both about his current reality and the dream he just had.

Juib... The man, or elf rather, was a burglar, and a fine good one too. One of the best in all of the Empire. It was mere luck that he had been caught. He was also one of the nicer prisoners to him when he had been imprisoned. The two had become friends and constantly looked out for one another. That was a kinship that was ending today... For they were both being relocated in different parts of the Empire. His stop was in Seyda Neen, in Morrowind...

Trying to remember details from the dream he could only remember but a few words from the beckoning voice. _'Prophecy... Nevarine... Morrowind... Dagoth Ur...'_ Try as he might, the vivid dream was slowly fading from memory. His thoughts were severed and the dream forgotten when he heard Juib's voice once more.

"I overheard one of the guards talking... We should be there soon..." said the Dark Elf, "That must have been some dream... You were thrashing about, not even last night's storm could wake you."

"I don't really remember too much of it... Just a lot of blowing red sand and a huge mountain... Still, I was better off than I am now..." he said looking down at his shackles and rags, "I the dream I was free..." A hatch could be heard being opened and footsteps coming towards their cell.

"Quiet, here comes the guard!" whispered Juib. The guards, while not as cruel as some, where especially strict with the two of them. Juib, because he was a Dark Elf and an associate of his, and himself, because he was believed to be a traitor of sorts to the crown, and if there was anything Imperials had it was pride and loyalty to their just and noble emperor, Uriel Septum the IV.

"Alright, you!" growled the burly guard. The man had no doubt, despite the guard's size, that he could take the disgruntled guard. "We've arrived. Head up topside filth!"

"Good bye, friend, I hope to see you again..." said the man to his Dark Elf companion.

"Godspeed, Cyrodil..." Juib replied.

"Cut the chatter!" shouted the guard as he grabbed the prisoner roughly by the shirt.

"Alright, I'm going..." he muttered. He followed the big burly guard up a deck and aft until they came to another hatch. He looked around the room at his current surroundings. They were currently in the crews galley, which was empty save for one other guard, a Breton, by the look of her. He merely looked at him with the same contempt the big burly guard had.

"Get up on deck!" said the burly guard. The prisoner sighed. This was going to be a long day if the rest of the morning was anything to judge by...

As the hatch above him opened he had to cover his eyes against the glare of the sun. It wasn't particularly bright out, although it was early morning and there were only a few clouds out, but he had been below decks for so long he had barely remembered what actual sunlight was like. He took a moment to stretch and then looked over at the dark skinned man in front of him. A Redguard... He looked upon the prisoner with a bit of pity. He was one of the few who had believed him innocent and had been demoted for it. Still, it was people like him that had made the voyage more bearable, and despite the demotion, he was still one of the senior officers on board if his chain mail armor was anything to go by... The others wore simple leather armor bearing the Imperial Crest.

"Just go down onto the dock for processing, they're all set for you..." said the new guard.

"Thank you," said the prisoner sincerely.

"Enjoy your freedom," the Redguard managed a weak smirk, "And... Try to stay out of trouble..."

"Well... Since I have nothing but the clothes on my back... That may be a little difficult..." said the prisoner honestly.

"You were one of the best and most resourceful men in the Legion, you'll get by... You always did..." said the Redguard, "Now off with you, you have a new life ahead of you..."

The prisoner left the small ship and made his way down the brow onto the dock were there was yet another guard waiting for him. Unlike the guards on the ship, he was wearing a full Imperial Legionnaire uniform. He was definitely Cyrodil by birth, though the man highly doubted he had ever stepped foot out of Morrowind itself. The man wore a full chain mail ensemble with a purple Imperial Skirt. A broad sword hung from the man's waist, and he carried himself regally. Aside from the Redguard, this man was the most threatening person the prisoner had met in some time.

"You've finally arrived, but your papers don't say from where," said the Imperial Guardsman.

"I'm an Imperial by birth, from Cyrodil," said the prisoner. The guard looked him over and nodded his head.

"Very well," said the Imperial, "I'll just take you to the Census and Excise Office so Socucius Ergalla can finish up the papers for your release."

The prisoner just nodded and allowed the guard to lead him the short distance to where he was to be processed and released. He walked into the stone building. He noticed it was a bit shabby, but well built. The inside had a bit of a comfortable feeling to it. The town, he noticed, may be a bit poor and remote, but the Imperial Legion obviously did well for themselves. The guard left and he was met by another. This one was higher in rank than the last, the prisoner noted, as his armor was a bit higher in quality. Imperial Steal Armor, how he longed to wear the uniform again... Had it really been so long? He shook the thoughts from his head. He had other things to worry about for now... Like how in the hell he was going to last more than a few days in Morrowind with only the clothes on his back.

"Ah, yes... We've been expecting you!" said and old man in not particularly impressive robes, though they were expensive looking, definitely more than a commoner could afford, this was obviously Socucius. "We just have to finish up a few more formalities before we sign off on your release. Now then... What is your name?"

"Orlanden Star," answered the prisoner.

"And... What are your skills to speak of?" asked Socucius.

Orlanden thought a moment, "I was part of the Imperial Guard of the Legion back in Cyrodil. I'm used to fighting in heavy or medium weight armor, and I am exceptionally skilled in the used of long bladed sword, more particularly Claymores... I have limited skills in both Alchemy and the Magical Schools of Alteration and Restoration and I can make minor repairs to armor and weapons..." He really did not see the point in this, but answered the old man's questions any way. "I have also had some training in security and moving silently, and I have a little training in basic unarmored, hand-to-hand fighting and the use of short blades.

"Hmm... Now, you were born under a certain sign... Which would that be?" he asked, not looking up from the parchment, though he did look thoughtful. Then again, it wasn't often that one encountered one who'd been born under one of the thirteen constellations who was a prisoner. They were usually noblemen, or heroes of some sort, not prisoners who had nothing to speak of.

"The Lady," answered the prisoner, Socucius nodded his head as he scribbled it down on the parchment. When he finished he turned to the prisoner.

"Alright then," he said as he rolled up the parchment and sealed it. "Just go over into the next building and Captain Sellus Gravius will give you your orders for your release. I suspect you'll be causing quite a stir here in Morrowind." The old man had no idea just how right he was...

Orlanden only nodded, not really sure of how to answer that. As he left, he noticed various items in the room. Not the least a dull dagger, a ring that looked to be enchanted, and a lock pick. He took each of these, an used the pick on the small chest before pocketing it. The lock was pathetically easy and he pocketed the small amount of coins that were inside. He really didn't approve of theft of any kind but if he wanted to survive he needed money for weapons, food and shelter. Not that a dagger, thirty gold pieces, an enchanted ring, and a lock pick would get him far... Still it was more than he started out with. He also helped himself to a bit of the food that was already on the table before heading out.

He stepped out of the building and noticed that the sun was sitting a bit higher in the sky than he had expected. He must have spent more time in there being processed by the old man than he had thought. He preceded into the next building, not that he could go anywhere else, because the entire area between the two buildings was enclosed by a tall stone wall. 'Oh well...' he thought, 'might as well get my orders then...'

Orlanden entered the next building and saw an imposing man standing there with a half finished lunch. He wore golden armor, which also bore the Imperial Crest. 'Imperial Templar Armor...' he thought to himself absently. He couldn't help but sigh. After all, at one time he had worn armor like the one the Captain in front of him was wearing.

"Hello," said Captain Gravius, he was neither callous nor welcoming, but somewhere in between, quite the professional, and carried himself in a manner that said he had seen much. He was a seasoned warrior despite his somewhat youthful appearance. "Let's take a look at your release papers." Orlanden silently handed them to him. After looking at the papers a moment, the captain scratched his beard a moment and then look a piece of parchment from a near by drawer and scribbled down a short note. "You are to report to Caius Cosades in Balmora. Give him this note, these are your orders from the Emperor."

Orlanden frowned a bit. He had no idea why he had been transferred from the Imperial City and now he had just found out he was on direct orders from the Emperor himself. He wondered what could possibly be happening. Perhaps it was all a set-up... Only time would tell he figured. "How do I get to Balmora?" asked the now former-prisoner.

"Just take the main path through town north. You can either take the path north to Hila Oad... which is mostly swamp and wilderness and not very many Legion or House patrols run through there, so you'll likely encounter bandits... Or you could take the path east past the Silt Rider to Peliagad. Encounters with bandits are not very likely, but it will probably take you a day or so longer to reach Balmora. There is an Imperial Garrison there, as well as an Inn and a couple shops."

"Which would you recommend?" asked Orlanden.


	27. Chain Fic, Ch2, Seg 5

**_A/N:_** Hello, True Believers! For those of you who enjoyed Chapter 15, titled **Chain Fic, CH1, Seg 6**, you should enjoy this chapter.

That's right folks, I've returned to my second home in Naruto Fanfiction for this chapter!!

Now, for those of you who would like to see the complete first chapter of the "Chain Fic" from Chapter 15, do a search for either **Binding Clockwork** or **The Hivemind**, those being the fic title and "Author(s)" repectively.

Me and my cohorts managed to finish Chapter 2, though we had some minor disagreements. Chapter 3, however, exploded in our faces as two of our authors up and quit on us. If you guys like this chapter, I'll talk to **Vesvius B**, about getting Chapter 2 posted in it's entirety.

Now, because I didn't want to be stuck with doing the finale of every chapter, I suggested staggering the order each rotation, meaning if you were first in Chapter 1, you were last in Chapter 2. As such, I was moved up to position 5.

* * *

So here it is, **Binding Clockwork, Chapter 2, Segment 5**, Enjoy!

* * *

Night had fallen on Konoha. There would be a few hours yet before the exodus began.

Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino were walking along the exterior of the Inuzuka compound. Many things on the mind of the two teammates that had known each other since their early childhoods at holiday dinners at each other's familial compounds or at Danzou-otooji's estate.

Kiba sighed, "Are we doing the right thing?"

Shino quirked an eyebrow. For the first time since he could remember, Kiba was thinking things through. Not even his defeat by Uzumaki had done that for him. He remained silent as they continued their stroll.

"I mean... With everything that's happened... The invasion, the mission, Naruto..." Kiba listed off, "Danzou-otooji dying and now this?"

"From our current standpoint, logically... No..." Shino responded after a moment, "We have to trust that those above us know more about the current situation that we do."

"This will crush Hinata..." said Kiba clenching his fist. "And Naruto... He's already lost too much... Can we really abandon them?"

Ever since the Oto/Suna Invasion and, later, the "Sasuke and Sakura Retrieval" Mission, the remnants of the Rookie 9- as well as Team Gai, forming the Konoha 10- had become much closer. They all readily agreed that Naruto was a big part of this change and had a special place in each of their hearts. In the end, "the dead last" had beaten them all, and was suffering for it greatly. However, the bonds formed by Team Shikamaru were the strongest of them all. Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Rock Lee, and Kiba had formed a tenuous friendship that had been put to the test in defense of the final member of the ill-fated mission.

"Blood runs thicker than water, Kiba, you know this..." Shino reminded him, "Personal feelings aside, we must do what those above us would task to us."

"It just doesn't seem right..." Kiba replied. "I can't help but feel that this is all gonna blow up in our faces somehow..."

Shino paused in mid-step. Kiba looked at him questioningly.

"You've changed." said Shino, "If my Kikaichu hadn't already confirmed who you were, I would have thought you an imposter."

"After THAT mission..." Kiba looked down in sadness. He needn't say more.

It was Shino's turn to clench his fist. A soft buzzing sound was the only external sign of his annoyance. Because he had been outside the village with his father, to re-train the colonies lost in his fight with the puppet user, Kankuro, he had not been there for "The Mission". He had not been there when their comrades lie dying. He had not been there when his best friend had been seriously hurt. He had not been there when he had been needed most. Though logically he knew there was no fault in this that belonged to himself or his clan, the pangs of guilt ate away at him anyways. Emotions, to quote another comrade, were just 'Troublesome'.

"They're hiding things from us..." Shino said after a moment of silence.

"Wha-Who?" asked Kiba perplexed.

"My father, your mother and our clansmen," said Shino, "Of everyone in either of our clans, you are the only one I feel I can fully trust. Danzou-otooji's suicide seemed suspicious with the timing of when your sister began setting about her task of destroying the necessary records, and our clan's decision to leave. Father thinks I've been introvertive and withdrawn with everything that has happened. In truth, I have been investigating."

"Why?" Kiba held an expression of confusion on his feral features.

"Because even though clan loyalty comes first and foremost... Blind loyalty is an even greater folly," said Shino, "Otooji wasn't the man we thought him to be... However, he did love Konoha. I think he'd be disappointed in our clan's decisions to leave Konoha. I haven't been able to find much, though. People both within our clan and outside of it have been quiet about the whole thing. It's hard to tell who you can trust."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Kiba, it was obvious Shino had thought everything out well before hand. That's how it had always been. Shino was the brains... The cool, levelheaded, logical one. Kiba had been the brawn... The headstrong, hotheaded, emotional one. It's what made them an excellent team. It was Hinata, however, that really kept their dynamic in tune. Kiba and Shino's styles and views often contrasted with on another, and Hinata's innate kindness and hatred of conflict had forced her to play mediator on several occasions.

Shino may have been the brains and Kiba, the brawn of Team 8, but Hinata was truly their heart. It pained them both to abandon the girl they had both come to cherish as a little sister.

"I have an idea..." Shino said cryptically.

* * *

Naruto lay asleep in his hospital bed as a shadowy figure entered the room.

His visitor stared at him for a moment before sighing.

"Things are so messed up right now..." the shadow said, "None of us really know what's going on anymore... All the stuff with our parents and you... Danzou-Otooji dying and Shika getting arrested. That's just the beginning..."

The figure paced around the room silently for a minute. "I can't really say any more, even if you can't hear me, but you'll find out soon enough. I just came by to ask you a favor..." The shadow sighed again, "I know we wrote it down in the scroll, but I'll feel better if I asked you anyway... Look after Hinata-chan for us, all right? You're the only one that I know me and Shino can count on..."

The shadow then approached the bed, pulling out a scroll.

"See you around, Naruto... Sorry we couldn't do more for you..." he placed the scroll in Naruto's hand and then left.

* * *

"Hyuuga-san..." said a mysterious figure.

"Aburame-san..." greeted the Hyuuga evenly, "Why have you requested you meet with me?"

The Aburame withdrew two scrolls and tossed them to the Hyuuga's feet. "Matters of great important to the village."

"Why not go to your teammates or sensei?" asked Hyuuga, "Why me?"

"Kiba is involved and Kurenai-sensei is on a mission. You are the only one among the Hyuuga and the 'Konoha 10' capable and trustworthy enough to do these things for us," answered Aburame, "Though I disliked your tactics, the things you said that day about Hinata had some basis in truth. However, since that day, you've changed and your companionship with both of my teammates have made you approachable."

"I see..."

"Those two scrolls... One is for the Hokage, the other... For Hinata. It is important that both get those scrolls. However, ensure Hinata does not open hers until late tomorrow evening."

The Hyuuga quirked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"She worries enough about us as it is... And the events that have already been set in motion will only make her worry more. She does not need the added stress just yet," said the Aburame.

"What is the nature of this information?" asked the Hyuuga.

"Nothing I can divulge while exposed like this," said the Aburame, "It's enough to maintain my loyalty to the village, but not enough to betray my family. That is all I am willing to say on the matter."

"Very well, I will do as you ask," said the Hyuuga.

"I am most grateful..." said the Aburame, "Look after Hinata."

He slipped into the shadows as the Hyuuga nodded. A few moments later, the Hyuuga would set about the task entrusted to him by one of his peers.

* * *

**A/N: **In closing, this is most likely my final update for the approximately the next thirty days, though I will try to do so sooner. No promises. I'll try for one more before I leave for Warrior Training, but with my schedule today... Well, it probablly won't happen.

See you guys in a month and let me know what you thought of this exerpt.

Good? Bad? Ugly?


	28. UN: Iron Shinobi

_A/N: I've had several things being cooked up at the moment, but this is the most finished. Despite the fact that I have this listed in the "Forthcoming" Section of my profile, I am not entirely sure I am going to continue with this._

_As always, let me know what you think._

_Good, Bad, Ugly...?_

* * *

**Ultimate Naruto: Iron Shinobi**

**Chapter 1 (Proposed): Iron Shinobi**

* * *

"Rasengan!" shouted Naruto as he sped towards his target. As all the machines around them activated, the light that was shining down on them reacted with the mass of spinning chakra in Naruto's hand, causing a prism effect.

Just as Naruto's Seven Colored Rasengan was about to hit Dotou, Koyuki shouted words of encouragement, telling Naruto that she believed in him. She gave him acknowledgment, something he always wanted from those he considered his precious people, while he had given her the one thing that had been missing since that fateful night Kakashi took her out of Snow Country, hope.

And thus Naruto was able to finish what Sasuke had started. He had ripped completely through Dotou's Advanced Chakra Armor and sent the treacherous man flying towards his death as he was flung into one of the special solar mirrors that was being used to change the entire landscape of Snow Country.

"You did it Naruto-kun!" shouted Koyuki excitedly.

Naruto, who was panting heavily, simply gave her a large vulpine grin before replying, "Was there ever any doubt."

Koyuki shook her head, though if she were honest, she had doubted him every step of the way, even when they were in parallel cells from one another- though she was beginning to warm up to the loud, blonde shinobi's presence. It wasn't until Naruto's head on, juggernaut like assault on Dotou, after he had merely shrugged off the effects of her uncle's Souryuu Boufuusetsu that she had truly begun to believe in Naruto's greatness.

Sure, the kid might not look like much- even less when he opens his mouth sometimes, but there was one thing that Kazahana Koyuki was absolutely assured of, Uzumaki Naruto was the real deal.

Naruto and Koyuki gazed all around them as the landscape practically began to terraform itself. It appeared as if Snow Country was an inadequate name for the new temperate climate.

"Sugoi..." Naruto gasped.

"Beautiful, isn't it Naruto-kun?" asked Koyuki who smile at the awestruck expression on Naruto's face. Despite her initial conceptions of what Naruto was like, she saw beneath the mask to the still innocent, childlike wonder and naivety that he still possessed. 'It's hard to believe he is actually a shinobi sometimes...'

Unfortunately, the moment was not meant to last.

The snow began to melt off of the now energized solar mirrors, and began to turn to mush and water as it fell to the ground. Unfortunately, the machinery was so old and, over the years under Dotou's reign, poorly maintained. Thus there had been some exposed panels and wiring.

A half melted clump of snow fell into a broken panel and onto some exposed circuitry and wiring causing a short. Naruto and Koyuki were oblivious to what was happening until sparks and arcs of pure electricity began to surge from the damaged machine.

When the popping of the electronics shorting out started, both turned to the source of the noise. Koyuki's eyes widened in horror as she saw an arc of electricity come towards her, as did Naruto. Koyuki stood rooted in place, not knowing what to do. Fortunately, for her, Naruto simply reacted, pushing her to the ground. The arc of electricity struck Naruto in the shoulder, burning through his coat, shirt and skin, as it shot right through him.

"Naruto!" shouted Koyuki.

Without second thought, he made his trademark seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Two clones appeared, and immediately grabbed Koyuki and dragged her off the dias as the panel exploded. Naruto positioned himself between the retreating clones and Koyuki and the explosion, hoping to shield them as the moved away from the explosion. Shrapnel still struck one of the clones and instantly dispelled it, nearly causing the other one to drop Snow Countries' new daimyou.

Koyuki took advantage and went to run towards Naruto. "Naruto!" However, the clone held her back.

"Stop! You don't know if it's safe!" shouted the Bunshin.

"B-but... You could be dying!" she shouted at the doppleganger, as she gestured towards the burnt and bloodied body of the original.

"I'm still alive, and I have to make sure you don't get hurt. As long as I'm here, we still have time," the Bunshin assured her. "Let's get Kakashi-sensei, he'll know what to do."

"B-but..."

"No buts," said Naruto sternly, "I'll be fine. It's my job to protect you, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei!" "Kakashi-san!"

Kakashi, who was searching for his wayward genin, turned to find the only member of his troupe that he had yet to locate.

"What is it Naruto, Koyuki-hime?" asked Kakashi lazily, though intrigued by what they thought was so important. Sakura and Sasuke were both curious as well, especially with as distraught as Koyuki seemed to be, considering the changes that Snow Country had just underwent.

"Naruto-kun! He's hurt!" shouted Koyuki hysterically.

"What are you talking about, Naruto's right there!" replied Sakura, confused.

If it was anyone but Naruto, given his reputation as a prankster, Kakashi would have thought Koyuki was under a genjutsu. As outstanding Naruto could be with ninjutsu, if the Rasengan and Kage Bunshin were any indication, Naruto's skill with genjutsu was absolutely abysmal. Naruto still hadn't managed to dispel even some of the simplest genjutsu, let alone be able to cast one on another person. Koyuki's distress and Naruto's underlying desperation was setting off alarms in Kakashi's mind.

"Oh no..." Naruto said with wide eyes. Suddenly, he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"A Kage Bunshin..." said Kakashi his singular eye widening as he put the details together.

"NARUTO!" Koyuki dropped to her knees sobbing hysterically. For someone who had not shed a single tear in ten years, she seemed to be making up for lost time.

* * *

"Ugh..."

He definitely needed to find who managed to hit him with that train, because he felt as if he had been hammered with it multiple times.

"He's waking up!" he heard, though everything was still black. That probablly had something to do with his eyes being closed.

"Urgh..."

He tried to open his eyes, but all he saw was bright white lights. He quickly slammed them shut. He felt a throbbing in his head and slowly brought his hand to his head as he carefully tried to open his eyes.

"Naruto-kun!" gasped a feminine voice, "How are you feeling!?"

"Ugh... W- Wa-Water..." Naruto hoarsely gasped out.

"S-sure! Just a minute!" exclaimed woman. He heard the sound of a faucet running and a glass being filled. Another set of hands began to help him sit up.

"Careful..." said a familiar voice in an unfamiliar tone. The glass of water was brought to his lips. "Just sip it," cautioned the second voice.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see both Koyuki-hime and Sakura-chan with him.

"Yuki-hime? Sakura-chan...?" he said hoarsely. Both were listening intently to him.

"You're looking much better," said another person, who sounded very much relieved.

"Baa-chan..." said Naruto in a weak voice. "What are you doing here?"

Though it irked her to hear him call her that, she refrained from bashing his skull in due to his current condition.

"Because of you, you brave, stupid, little boy..." Tsunade said with a slight smile on her face. Though it contained none of the happiness that usually came with a smile. Naruto took in the sight of her slightly puffy eyes and realized they weren't from a hang over. "It was touch and go for a while... I thought I lost you too..."

"Sorry, Baa-chan..." said Naruto uncharacteristically grim. Suddenly his emotions completely changed. "But I'm getting better already. I almost feel strong enough to take that seat away from you!"

"You still have some time to go before that happens, but at least you're feeling better," said Tsunade, with a smile. "Everyone was pretty worried about you."

"Really?" asked a hopeful Naruto, before glancing at Sakura.

"Of course we were all worried. It just wouldn't be the same without you. But don't get any ideas Naruto-baka!" Sakura sternly replied.

"Ah! Why do you have to be so mean..." Naruto whined and pouted. He then looked down and saw a mechanism sticking out of his chest. "B-Baa-chan... What is this?"

Tsunade looked uneasy. "It's a piece of Snow Country technology that is keeping you alive right now."

"Wh-what?" asked Naruto.

"We had to send word to Yukigakure as soon as Sakura-san and Kakashi-san restarted your heart and got you breathing again, Naruto-kun, so you could get immediate medical attention," explained Koyuki.

"We also sent word to Hokage-sama immediately, just in case," added Sakura. "But we weren't sure if you'd make it..."

"The explosion sent large amounts of shrapnel into your body," Tsunade continued, "A lot of the pieces were taken care of by your preexisting condition, but it couldn't get them all. The Yukigakure med-nins and surgeons did all they could for you and kept you alive until I got here, but there wasn't much I could do either. Too many of the pieces of shrapnel were too close to your heart. We couldn't take them out with chakra because our jutsu only drove the pieces closer to your heart and surgery was just out of the question considering the location. The device we imbedded into your chest is an experimental piece of technology and is powered solely by your chakra. It creates a localized magnetic field that is keeping the pieces away from your heart. Luckily for us you have so much chakra, anyone else would have died from chakra exhaustion within a day or so if they were lucky."

"Wow..." was all Naruto could bring himself to say.

"You need to be really careful, Naruto," warned Sakura. "That device is a prototype and somewhat fragile. If anything happens to the device..."

Anticipating Sakura's reticence to finish her sentence, Tsunade opted to finish for the young girl. "You will die."

Naruto got an uncharacteristic frown on his face. It had been as if all happiness had been drained away from his entire being, both body and soul. It was something Sakura never wished to see again. Naruto, in many ways, was an irresistible force, a being of sheer will power that could not be stopped. To see him so broken was disheartening.

"So it's over, huh?" asked Naruto glumly.

"What's over?" asked Tsunade, though she had was pretty sure she knew where this was going.

"Everything," said Naruto with a tone of finality. "Being a shinobi is all I have... It's all I've ever wanted to do... And now... And now it's all gone..."

"Giving up already, Naruto-kun?" asked Tsunade.

"What else do I have left?" said Naruto. "I can't let this thing get broken and who knows what could happen in a fight?"

"We've already anticipated this gaki," said Tsunade reassuringly and then looked at Yuki.

"Our technicians are looking into modifying the Chakra Armor used by my uncle and the Yukigakure shinobi to protect you and the device," Koyuki explained. "Unfortunately, they're having problems adapting the power source to not interfere with the device in your chest and vice versa."

Naruto's face scrunched up in concentration. "Why not have it power my armor?"

"We had already considered it," said Tsunade, "Unfortunately, even with your chakra reserves, there would be a lot of pressure put on your chakra circulatory system to maintain your life force and power the device so you won't die. Adding the chakra armor would only add more stress to your body and you would likely not be able to use ninjutsu."

"But Bushy Brow only uses Taijutsu and he's awesome!" said Naruto in confusion.

"He has also had much more training in that field than you have, gaki," said Tsunade sardonically. "There's also the fact that the power supply of the device is terribly inefficient as it is. Your armor would likely hinder you more than help you as you wouldn't be able to utilize the benefits that usually come with having the Chakra Armor equipped."

"I don't need any of that stuff anyways," said Naruto defiantly, "I'll just have to train even harder."

"If you're sure..." Tsunade began, but then saw the smile on Naruto's face. "Alright, but it's going to be a long difficult road for you for quite some time and you'll be incapable of going on missions while you are getting acclimated to the 'new you'."

"Awww.... No missions..." Naruto whined and Sakura couldn't help but giggle at Naruto's childish and sometimes annoying behavior. Even Koyuki looked amused by Naruto's actions, though she also looked relieved at how well he was taking it.

Naruto would have complained further, but gulped in fear when he saw Tsunade's glare. Koyuki began to fidget a bit, so Tsunade turned to Sakura. "Come Sakura, I've got more training exercises for you to work on."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Sakura said as she began to follow Tsunade out.

"Wow, Sakura-chan! You're training under Baa-chan now!" he said excitedly, "You're going to be awesome!"

Sakura blushed prettily at his compliment, but gave him a menacing glare anyway. "Naruto-baka, you should be more respectful of Hokage-sama!" With that she spun around and stomped out of the room leaving a pouting Naruto and a nervous Koyuki behind.

There was a moment of silence when Koyuki finally spoke up, "I'm sorry..."

"Why?" asked Naruto in genuine confusion. Koyuki sighed, the boy was really dense sometimes, but it was also a relief because he didn't hold a grudge against her. Even so, she felt it was right to apologize and explain why. She felt she owed him that much.

"If... If it wasn't for me... you..."

Naruto grinned at her reassuringly. "Don't worry about it. I didn't do it because I had to. I made a promise to protect you and I did. There was no way I'd let you get hurt."

Koyuki turned away from him as she felt her cheeks burning. "Naruto-kun... Thank you..." she said softly as she left the room.

* * *


	29. UE: Weapon X Spoiler mk 2

_A/N: With the positive responses to Iron Shinobi, it will shortly be added to the list of active fics I have going. However, it will be a while. I want at least 3 to 5 complete chapters before I start posting it. Also, as I stated in my profile, I have a post-Naruto 437 project I am working on. I hope you will all enjoy it, even you non-Naru/Hina fans out there._

_But enough about OTHER works. The next update after this will MOST DEFINITELY be Ultimate Experiment: Weapon-X. As such, I have decided to give you all yet ANOTHER preview of the coming chapter of the Chuunin Selection Exams Preliminary Round. Now... After a match like the one I let you all preview before... I had to show you one that was either just as good or better. So looking back at them, I had to make a choice. A very hard one indeed._

_So which match to show?_

_The Uchiha match? No, the outcome was too predictable, even if the fight was good. However, I personally don't think the fight was as epic as Temari and Haku's fight._

_The Haruno match? Now Sakura haters/fanboys back off. The fight isn't finished yet- it's the only thing currently holding back this chapter actually... But when it finally does come to fruition, it will be well worth the wait._

_The Hyuuga Match? I don't even have to write most of it since it's eerily similar to canon._

_The Tenten match? It was one I heavily considered, and I think it's brilliant, but I decided not to._

_The Gaara Match? Wasn't even on the table. We know who wins and who dies automatically. So that leaves us with..._

_Naruto's match._

_Nope. Nadda. Nuh-uh! It was actually my first choice as, IMHO, it is an epic fight. However... I've decided I'll make you squirm a bit longer for that one._

_So where does that leave us?_

_Nara Shikamaru._

_This, Chouji and Sakura's matches were all rather difficult to write (the last one I'm STILL writing) and while I believe Sakura's will be epic and Chouji's passable, Shikamaru's match is a favorite of mine as it has quite a bit of side interaction between characters._

_So do enjoy, this little piece of the story..._

_

* * *

_

**Round XX**

**Nara Shikamaru**

**vs**

**Kinuta Dosu**

* * *

Shikamaru sighed, "This is going to be troublesome..."

Before he could go further, he was stopped by his female teammate, "Shika-kun... Are... Are you sure...? I mean, after Hinata..."

"As troublesome as it is to do this, my Kaa-san would only be more so if I just gave up now," replied Shikamaru, "I think I've come up with something."

"If you're sure..." replied Ino in an almost uncharacteristic show of concern. While she rarely let it show, she truly did care for both of her teammates greatly and it was Uchiha Sasuke's rampage in the Forest of Death, combined with his fight with The Wolverine, that made her realize how much she needed and relied on them. She wasn't sure what she'd do if she lost either of them.

"Relax, Ino," said Chouji reassuringly, "There is no way Shikamaru will lose if he sets his mind to it."

* * *

Ino sighed, "I guess you're right, but I can't help but worry..."

* * *

Dosu waited patiently for his opponent to make his way to the arena, his one eye piercing Shikamaru with its' intense, penetrating gaze. "Are you ready for another humiliating defeat? I have studied your jutsu, I know its' weakness. Without the Wolverine's interference, you will surely perish."

Shikamaru merely shrugged. "You might know my technique, but I also know yours. You have to get close to be able to use it, which puts you in range of my jutsu."

Dosu's eye narrowed.

* * *

"I've been waiting to see what the Nara gaki is made of," said Naruto.

"Why is that, Wolverine-san," asked Kakashi, "Shikamaru isn't exactly known for his combat prowess."

"Because I know about where Dosu's skill and power level is," replied Naruto, "He's good, better than most. Even your typical Chuunin would have trouble beating him. He's primarily a close range fighter and his strength, speed and stamina are all far superior to Shikamaru's. He has good analytical skills and is fairly good with strategic planning and tactics. There is a reason he is the leader of his team."

* * *

Dosu charged as Shikamaru, who jumped back throwing various kunai at his opponent. Dosu blocked each on with his Melody arm as he attempted to get into range to complete his attack.

Just as Dosu was almost in range, Shikamaru's hands formed a hand seal, "Kagemane no Jutsu!"

His shadow then elongated towards his opponent, who immediately jumped backwards. However, the shadow was still coming. Dosu ran right and Shikamaru's shadow bent to follow. Dosu jumped backwards again, to try and keep Shikamaru's shadow from touching his own. When Dosu got to a certain point he realized that Shikamaru's shadow could no longer follow him.

* * *

"You make it sound like the result has already been decided," said Kurenai frowning, as was Asuma. Kakashi, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

Neji, at this point, spoke up. "One's fate is impossible to change. Our destinies are predestined from birth. While his team can make up for his inadequacies, Nara-san is a mere drop-out, barely scoring higher than _Hinata-sama_. In single combat, he will fall to a far superior shinobi."

This statement caused many of the remaining Rookies, Ino and Chouji especially, to glare at the Hyuuga, who was either oblivious to their insulted expressions, or he just didn't care.

* * *

"A futile plan, as I have now discovered another flaw in your jutsu," boasted Dosu.

Shikamaru gave an uncharacteristic smirk as he threw a kunai behind him. His hands then formed the required seals once more, this time his shadow running to each of the kunai that were now sticking out of the ground.

Dosu's eyes widened in realization as the shadow jumped from kunai to kunai. He predicted correctly that each of the minute shadows cast by the small throwing weapons allowed the Nara scion to extend the range of his jutsu. Dosu jumped away to further avoid the jutsu. Though the kunai did extent the range of Shikamaru's Kagemane no Jutsu several feet, it just wasn't enough to entrap the Oto-nin.

"Not clever enough. Soon, your pitiful chakra reserves will be depleted from your failed attempts at trying to defeat me, and I will have a clear path to strike out at you at will," analyzed Dosu, who was slightly confused why Shikamaru simply stood in the same position, rooted in place with his eyes closed, merely holding the jutsu and taking no other action.

* * *

Naruto snorted humorously, causing Neji to look at him inquiringly. "You don't actually believe that garbage do you? If I was a betting man, I'd put my money on the Nara."

"I don't see why you would waste your money on such a pathetic loser. You just said he was an inferior shinobi, and from everything I have observed, it is an accurate assessment," replied Neji coolly.

"Then you better get your eyes checked, bub, because your observations skills suck," Naruto said bluntly, causing many to gape at his direct insult to Neji's skill with the Hyuuga doujutsu. "Never underestimate an opponent no matter how much or how little threatening they are. Dosu's good enough that he might even be able to beat you. He's easily capable of thinking three steps ahead of his enemy. He's confident in his skills and he has every right to be. However, his confidence clouds his judgement. Because his team beat Shikamaru's in the forest, he thinks that Shikamaru isn't a threat, causing him to underestimate his opponent."

After he said this, he closed his eyes and covered them with his arm. Many in the room were confused by this action, though a few took the hint and did the same. Just seconds later the room was completely bathed in bright light.

* * *

The increase of light behind Shikamaru was more than enough for him to be able to extend his shadow to entrap the now blinded Oto-nin.

"Kagemane Jutsu... Success..." said Shikamaru, who then bent backwards as far as he could go. Being entrapped by Shikamaru's jutsu, Dosu had no choice but to mimick his opponent's actions. Unfortunately for him, he was close enough to the wall to be knocked out cold.

When the light died out and nearly everyone had regained most of their eyesight, Hayate declared Shikamaru the victor.

* * *

"Sometimes it doesn't matter how much stronger, faster, or 'better' you are," stated Naruto, "In the Shinobi world sometimes it isn't the strong that survive, it's the smartest. The right amount of tactics can make any advantage useless and turn your strengths into weaknesses. Shikamaru was fated to lose that match, but he defied his so called destiny and emerged victorious. Nothing is predestined, a man chooses his own fate."

"And what do you know of the unshakable burdens given to us at birth that predetermine our 'chosen' paths? What do you know about fate?" asked Neji accusingly, his voice only revealing a small fraction of the annoyance and hatred he felt.

Naruto met his accusing Byakugan and replied, "More than you'll ever know."

Though he would never admit it, either to himself or aloud, Neji, strangely enough, believed him.

Before anyone could contemplate anything further, the marquee began to cycle through opponents once more.


	30. Days of Futures Past Ch 3

_A/N: This is a continuation of Chapters 7 and 24. As you all know, I have given up on this idea, as I just didn't feel like continuing on with this. However, I did go through the trouble of giving this previously incomplete chapter a decent enough ending. So, I hope you all enjoy the third and, for now, final installment of **"Harry Potter and the Days of Future's Past"**._

* * *

Post-HBP. Non-DH Compliant. Time Travel, Dark, Angst. HG/NL.

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter and the Nightmares of Futures Past, Chapter 3: Desparate Times

* * *

Neville opened his eye slowly.

"How are things going?" he asked hoarsely.

He was in a cold dank room that felt similar to a dungeon. The only reason why he knew it wasn't so, was for a few reasons. One, he was alive, and two, he wasn't heavily shackled to a wall or floor.

"Not good Nev..." said a woman's voice hesitantly. She handed Neville a glass, which he drank greedily. "Feeling better?"

"A little, but not much..." he answered, "What the hell is going on Hannah?" The blonde haired woman looked down nervously.

"Hermione and Cho are almost done with their research, but... The Death Eaters are getting closer to this place," she said, "Daphne came back alone, with a battered and bloodied Fleur."

"What happened?" he asked.

"Charlie and George were attacked. Charlie was killed, but George managed to escape. Unfortunately, Voldemort sent a large pack of Reapers after him and decimated Viktor's place. Everyone was killed and George and Viktor were captured. Voldemort ripped everything he could from their minds. From there it was just a matter of picking off all of our bases and members one by one. If Fleur wasn't part Veela, she'd have never have made it out alive. Daphne and Anthony were ambushed on their way to find her. From what Daph said, Fleur probably saved her life."

"Anthony?" Neville asked dreading the answer he already knew.

"He... He didn't make it..." Hannah answered, holding back tears.

"I'm sorry..." Neville said sincerely, but Hannah shook her head.

"We all knew the risks... He did the best he could, just as we all do..." said Hannah reassuringly, though Neville knew it was more for her own peace of mind than his. She and Anthony were one of the few couples other than himself and Hermione within the Order, and he could tell she was just barely holding herself together. He knew her composure would not last long, as she had barely held on after both Justin and Susan were killed years ago. He nodded at her and she left him to his own thoughts. She put up a strong front, but she was no stronger than when her mother died all those years ago.

"Glad to see you're finally up," said another familiar voice, this time it was Hermione.

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

"Two days, and Ernie's trying to hold things together, but he isn't you..." she said a bit sadly as she moved into his arms drawing comfort from her husband. "It's over... If me and Cho can't get it working soon, Voldemort will have completely won."

"We can still fight..." he said with conviction, but she cut him off.

"No... No Nev, we can't and you know it..." she sounded tired, and to be truthful, everyone was, including Neville himself. He had never heard her sound so defeated. Not since Ron's funeral. "It's been one futile battle after another. Nightmare after nightmare we've lived all these years. Without Harry we never stood a chance. We both knew it. Everyone knew it."

"We lose more than just the war if we just give up Hermione..." he said wearily.

"Everyone who fought on, when others just seemed to give up... Why did they continue to fight?" she asked him. Neville didn't have an answer for her, and even if he did, he was content to just listen to her voice for a bit. "Because of Harry... Think about it. The leaders of this resistance, everyone of us knew Harry. Each of us Harry trusted at one point in time or another. Even Ernie. Sure we had our own reasons for fighting, but the main thought that was driving every one of us to oppose Voldemort when others had given up fighting, was that Harry never gave up. Even when he the odds were against him. When he had absolutely no chance, he sacrificed everything for all of us. I miss him Nev... I really do... Ron too... and Ginny and Luna..." She finally broke, sobbing into Neville's chest. To say he was stunned was an understatement.

Hermione was the strong one. She never wept, not even in private. She never showed any signs of breaking. She merely pushed on, spurred on by the tragedies around her. She was strong willed and determined. Not once did she lose herself like Neville had in all those years. She had not given up on herself or others. Of everyone, she was probably the least changed of them all and the defeated state she was in now scared even him.

She stayed like that for some time. Over twenty years of repressed grief would do that to a person. It was then that he never found it odd that she had not cried, ever. Not even after the Hogwarts Massacre, when he had been sent into a murderous blind rage. She had always taken everything in stride. Even at Ron's funeral, though she had struggled, she had only shed a single tear. He remembered her eyes when she had visited the graves of her parents right after they had been killed. Her resolve only seemed to strengthen, the flames of vengeance alight in her eyes. And now even after nearly 20 years of marriage and an even longer war, she had barely shed a single tear or grieved a single death since Harry was killed... No, assassinated...

Ron had been rendered unconscious, but Hermione... She had watched the whole thing.

She had told no one what had happened that day, not even Ron. Mostly, because they both blamed themselves, though not each other, at the loss of their friend. Something was missing, one piece of the puzzle... Something that Hermione had always been more than a little secretive about.

"Herm... Hermione... H-How... Did Harry die?" he was hesitant, and rightfully so. The only time she had ever shown strong emotions was at any mention of Harry's death. Something that scarred her deeply. She stiffened in his arms and drew back from him slightly. When she didn't answer, he pressed forward. "Hermione, tell me one thing. This... Project... You've been working on it since he died haven't you. Whatever you saw affected you badly enough that you, of all people, would meddle in something as delicate as time despite the possible consequences."

Hermione nodded, confirming his suspicions, but not really answering his questions. He looked at her sadly. "Did... You love him?"

"How could anyone who knew him not?" she asked him. "He was one of the only constants of my life when everything seemed as if it would fall apart. When he died, I lost a big part of me as well..."

Neville nodded in response, his pale face had a grim expression. "I love **you,** Neville. While I loved Harry, I was never **in** love with him, we just seemed to have a certain bond. A bond that was formed the day Harry and Ron saved me from the troll in our first year, a bond that was extended to Ginny our second year and to you and Luna our fifth. We're all we have left..." She clutched him tightly, drawing from him all the comfort she could.

"I watched him die... I watched as that thing killed him..." she sniffled.

"What was it?" asked Neville.

"I don't know... I barely saw it, but if I saw it again I would know it in a moment." she shuddered at the memory. "It was fast, brutal even... He didn't stand a chance... But he fought anyway, gave it his all, refusing to leave me or Ron behind. We had been recovering from a nasty scuffle with Death Eaters a few days prior. We had let our guard down enough that it managed to incapacitate Ron before we knew what was happening."

Neville took all of this in as she slowly relived the circumstances of Harry's death.

"Harry and I reacted in a second, but I was too slow, and I was rendered helpless. I had been slammed into the rock wall of the cave we had been stranded in. It was all I could do to stay conscious. I dropped my wand and I was too disoriented to even look for it. I screamed for Harry to run, but he stubbornly refused." she sobbed as she recounted the tale. "No matter how powerful or skilled Harry was, the creature was even more so... But still he fought bravely, and put up a valiant effort." she sobbed into his shoulder. "He saved us. He bloody saved us when he should have run! He killed it and saved us at the cost of his own life because I was too weak to help him!"

Neville let Hermione cry herself out, offering his wife as much comfort as he could. "It's okay, there was nothing you could do to prevent it."

"It knew where we were," she said after her tears had subsided. Neville wasn't sure where she was going with this, so he simply listened. "Harry and I took every precaution possible. For the longest time I couldn't figure out how it managed to track us when it should have been impossible. We couldn't possibly have been betrayed because the Order didn't even know where we were and Harry's occulmency was proficient enough at that point to prevent Voldemort from being able to pick things from his mind."

"So how did it find you?" he asked, "If I know you, you analyzed every last detail and flaw and figured out what went wrong."

"That just it, we didn't do anything wrong," said Hermione exhaustedly, "I checked everything over dozens of times and couldn't figure out what went wrong because nothing had... I was about to give up all hope when I found some residual magic."

"Residual magic from what?" asked Neville.

"A temporal displacement portal. Not only was it sent after us, but someone sent it through time to kill us," explained Hermione, "My guess is that we won, or were winning, so Voldemort or one of his lackeys sent the creature to where they knew we would be at a certain point of time and sent it back in hopes to kill us."

"It didn't work out quite like planned though because you and Ron still survived though," said Neville.

Hermione shook her head in disagreement, "Harry was the main objective, Ron and I were just bonus targets. Collateral damage, if you will. Once Harry was killed, any hope of our winning the war evaporated into thin air. Not only was he the only one who could defeat Voldemort, but he was also a beacon of hope for thousands of creatures around the world."

"So you invented this... Time portal... to save Harry?" asked Neville.

"Not just him Nev, but everyone else as well, as many people as we possibly can," said Hermione, the fatigue setting in, but a glimmer of hope shown through her eyes.

"What about... Us?" asked Neville.

"I don't know Nev, I just don't know... It would be nice if we still got together after everything... But honestly, if there was a chance to change this horrid reality and bring everyone back..." She left the rest unspoken, but Neville understood. In fact, he even agreed. No matter how much he loved Hermione, he knew that given the circumstances, they probably would have never gotten together if they hadn't lost everyone else.

They both sat in silence for a short time, just relishing in the feeling of being in each others arms.

* * *

Several hours later they felt themselves being awakened. The klaxon of several alarms were being sounded echoed through the Chamber. Suddenly Cho burst into the room.

"Death Eaters are here and we won't be ready to even test the portal for another half hour!" she shouted panickedly before rushing out fo the room.

Hermione pulled herself from Neville's embrace and went after Cho. Neville meanwhile rubbed the sleep out of his good eye with his left hand. After he got up, he stretched and with a flick of his wrist he opened his hand and out shot his wand. He rubbed his sore muscles with his non-metallic arm. Once he was satisfied that he was in good enough condition to fight he went after the two women.

Hermione Longbottom and Cho Chang were working furiously doing their best to speed up the process of opening the portal. Daphne Greengrass was carving runes into the Gateway while Hannah Abbott and Fleur Weasley were frantically going over Arithmatic equations and formulas. Hermione and Cho, were doing the spell work, chanting as fast as they safely could in hopes of having everything ready by the time Daphne got the last of the Runes in place.

"How much longer?" Neville asked.

Hannah spoke up first. "With a few modifications and borderline 'safe' short cuts fifteen minutes." she said not sounding too convinced.

"Make it ten, and I'll see if we can't hold them off for twenty," Neville said firmly, before storming out of the room. It wasn't long before the modifications to the ritual that Fleur and Hannah had made were beginning to pay off, especially when Fleur and Hannah joined Hermione and Cho with the spell work.

Not long after he left the whole structure was rocked by an explosion. Sounds of battle were drawing closer.

"They need me," said Fleur looking up, a feral gleam in her eyes. She rushed out of the room , her transformation already well underway. Despite being only a quarter veela, Fleur was still able to transform into the aviary form customary of all full and some half-blooded veela.

"The portal, should be ready..." Daphne trailed off. "The runes were rushed and rudimentary at best, but it should still work," she informed them appraising their work. She then drew her wand. "Looks like the boys and Fleur are going to need some help," she smirked confidently, "Wish me luck..."

"I hoped to go and see my mother and everyone again... But... After losing Anthony... I'm not sure if I can handle it... I'm going with Daph... Hurry and finish it, we don't have much time..." said Hannah sadly. She drew her wand and followed Daphne out.

After the last bit of chanting Hermione and Cho were exhausted.

"Damn... we're no good to them now..." said Cho panting heavily. "Let's get this thing turned on..." She and Hermione then began to use the various potions and materials they had gathered and started spreading them on the runes.

"Don't forget the wristbands..." Hermione reminded Cho. Another explosion rocked the structure. "They're much closer..."

"Why do we need these wristbands?" asked Cho.

"Time travel is a tricky concept at best... Mostly theory and guesswork... Some say only one version of you can survive at any given time, so the stronger one will push the weaker one out of existence. Another is that the two entities will merge to become a single being with a single identity. Both the younger and the older versions would effectively cease to exist and in their place would be a single consciousness."

"What about time turners?" asked Cho, "Nothing I've ever heard says anything like that has ever happened."

"That's because Time Turners can only go back a few hours at a time, and it is imperative that you avoid your past self or else one might kill the other or one will drive the other insane.

"We must be all that's left if they're pushing us back with these sort of numbers," yelled Neville as he burst into the room. "Snake face himself decided to show up too! How much longer?"

"Not long, we just have the activation sequence..." said Hermione nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will turn out fine!" Neville tried to reassure her, "Now hurry, because they've broken through all of our defenses and they've pushed us back into the main antechamber."

They had only coated the portal ring and a little over half of the wristbands with the activation potion, now they just had to activate them. Hermione started on the portal while Cho activated as many of the wristbands as she could. Another explosion knocked them all off of their feet as a hole was blown through the wall. Neville was the first to recover carelessly and rapidly throwing curses and hexes through the hole. Hermione resumed chanting, just a few more moments and it would all be ready.

As the dust cleared they could see most of the fighting had stopped. Only a few members of the Order Remnant were still fighting, all the others were dead. Neville's curses were bouncing harmlessly off of a shield erected by Voldemort as he casually approached them.

"Give it up Longbottom, you can't win... I finally have my victory at last!"

"You'll have to kill me first!" Neville shouted.

"Obliged," Voldemort said curtly. He motioned with his hand and the Death Eaters began to start firing all at once at Neville who was barely blocking or deflecting curses.

There was a burst of magical energy nearby, he could see that Hermione and Cho had gotten the portal open. Quickly he summoned one of the wristbands to him and slapped it onto his wrist. As he did this he was caught with a cutting curse in the leg.

"Damn..." Neville cursed. "Get out of here!" he shouted to Hermione and Cho, the latter had placed a wristband on both of their wrists and shoved the bushy haired woman through the portal, jumping in behind her by a few seconds. As she was engulfed by a bright, white light, Cho turned to see Neville destroying all the rest of the Time Displacement Bands before being struck down by several curses.


	31. Jinchuuriki Harry: The Sorting

_A/N: This is a continuation of Chapter 6. It is a little something I whipped up when I was going back over past works. I was actually working on a little piece for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, when this suddenly came to me. So here it is, another snippet from my **Jinchuuriki Harry** storyline. Chronologically, I'd say this takes place before the event in Chapter 6._

_As per the usual, let me know if this is Good, Bad, or Ugly!_

* * *

'My, my... This is a moment I have been anticipating for quite some time,' said a voice in a young boy's head. The boy in question was the bane of the Wizarding World, the object representation of their fear and the outlet for their hatred. His name, Harry Potter, Jinchuuriki of Lord Voldemort.

The voice in his head was not a malevolent entity. It wasn't his 'inner demon' nor was it an astral avatar of his inner darkness given form. No, the voice inside of his head came from a tattered, somewhat ratty, looking hat. One that had been in service to Hogwarts for years and years, said to be enchanted by one of the Four Founders of the school, the daring and brave Godric Gryffindor. This hat was known to many through out the years as The Sorting Hat, for that was its' primary purpose, to sort those into a house that could help bring out their personality traits, be it bravery and courage, loyalty and hard work, ambition and cunning or even wit and intelligence.

And the fate of one boy, nay, an entire world, was about to be decided as the universe seemed to wait on baited breath.

'You... You have?' Harry mentally asked hesitantly.

'Why yes. You've interested me for a long time,' replied the Sorting Hat, 'And when you've been along as I have, you don't get very interested. Not even Dumbledore or Riddle were as complex a character as you are.'

'Thanks... I think...' Harry hesitantly replied though the more he 'talked' with the Sorting Hat the more his confidence began to return.

'Now, onto why you're here,' said the Sorting Hat. 'Yes... Very interesting indeed...'

Harry began to slightly tremble as the Sorting Hat made a dramatic show of deciding where to put him.

'Oh, relax,' said the Sorting Hat, 'I've never seen one so nervous. Just know, that no matter where ever you end up, you'll be great.'

'B-but... What if I don't want to be great?' asked Harry in a somewhat whiny tone. Many around the Great Hall were whispering in anticipation as the Dark Lord's Avatar waited to be sorted. The scowl on Harry's face left them all speculating what the Jinchuuriki and the Hat could be talking about.

'It's fated to be so. No matter what your destiny will be, you WILL be great,' the Sorting Hat assured him. The thought only made Harry's scowl deepen. 'The question is... What are you going to do with that greatness?'

'I... I don't know...' Harry responded after a moment as the last of his confidence dwindled and his self doubts returned in full force.

'Then let's take a dip into your mind, shall we?' The Sorting Hat went silent for a moment. 'Hmm... Yes... I see it...'

'What do you see?' asked Harry, afraid of the answer.

'Now that would be telling,' stated the Sorting Hat. 'So the question now is... Where to put you?'

Harry gulped as his mind became a total blank.

'Your parents were Gryffindors, your tenant a Slytherin...' the Sorting Hat began.

Harry flushed in anger.

'I am NOT my parents or Voldemort!' he mentally shouted at the Hat.

'You're not, are you,' though it was a question, the Sorting Hat had made it more of a statement. 'Still... That outburst proves you're brace enough to stand up for yourself, or at least your own individuality. Gryffindor would be a good place for you. Yes... They'd make you strong, but is it the right place for you?'

Harry thought about it for a moment. Neville was already sorted there, so he'd have at least ONE friend there. And that Granger girl wasn't too bad until she realized who he was. Perhaps... With time... She'd be his friend?

Then he remembered who else was wanting to be in Gryffindor. That bastard Weasley and his damnable twin brothers. The oldest of the bunch, Percival, HAD stuck up for him, but that was more because it was his duty to do so than him believing that Harry might actually be a decent person if someone would give him a chance. But no, Harry had seen the eyes of the bookish redhead and they were the same as his brothers. Full of all sorts of hatred and malice. In fact, of those present at Platform 9 and 3/4, the only one who didn't look at him with some sort of disdain was the youngest of the bunch, who merely gave him a calculating look, as if she hadn't made up her mind about him yet.

Much better than he would have expected, but far, far less than he'd ever hope for. He knew it would only be a matter of time before she herself followed suit.

Harry's shoulders slumped in defeat as he sighed.

'No... Definitely NOT Gryffindor,' the Hat stated, 'The courage and the bravery are there, in spades even, but those of Godric's flock would be too narrow minded to truly appreciate it for what it truly is. No matter, you would more than embody the traits the lions are often known for. So, if not Gryffindor, how about Slytherin? Other than by the merits of your tenant, I see plenty of cunning and ambition. Your desire to show people the 'real' you, to show them you are not the Dark Lord, the lengths you would be almost willing to go to prove it are very ambitious indeed. And the cunning... Yes, both you and Mr. Longbottom would have made great Slytherins if that prank on your godfather is anything to go by. Ingenious...'

Harry scowled at the mention of pranks. He'd only done it because Uncle Siri wouldn't quit antagonizing Uncle Sev, though it wasn't like his hooked nose, bat-like uncle didn't retaliate or antagonize his "Dogfather", it was just the fact that Uncle Siri had taken it too far. He just couldn't quite get why those two could never get along.

'Yes, ambition and cunning that would even make Salazar envious...' stated the Hat, 'The fact that his Heir is sealed away within you doesn't hurt either. How about it? The House of Slytherin could possible make you more powerful than you could ever imagine. You would no longer have to live in the shadows of those who came before you.'

Harry thought about what the Hat was telling him. Would Slytherin House be the right choice? Sure Voldemort had been there, but then so had Uncle Sev. From what Uncle Sev had said, his mum had almost been put there as well. Could he really rise above their shadows and for a new identity for himself? Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table where he almost immediately spotted the Malfoy Scion, his ape-like sidekicks Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, the rather brutish looking Millicent Bulstrode, the elegant Daphne Greengrass and the newly sorted Pansy Parkinson.

Malfoy was every bit as bad as Weasley, though for different reasons. His hatred for Harry and what he was even surpassed his hatred for the Weasley boy.

The enemy of my enemy, or some sort of rubbish that frustrated Harry to no end.

Pansy wasn't so bad, so long as Draco wasn't around, sure it wasn't as if they were friends or anything, but they certainly weren't enemies either. They were just friendly with one another, constantly sniping at each other as if it was some sort of game. Uncle Sirius teased him about 'first crushes' and 'young love', but Harry always denied those claims as quickly as they came. Sure he thought she was kind of pretty, but that didn't mean he 'liked' her. Even though her nose did look sort of puggish, it was somewhat endearing on her pixie like face. She would never be able to hold a candle to Daphne's classic beauty, but she would be rather pretty as they got older. However, with Malfoy around, Harry didn't think he'd be on civil terms with the Parkinson Heiress for quite some time.

Daphne, on the other hand, was so... Daphne. Even at their young age, she was always so cold and aloof. Harry wasn't sure where she got it from, as her mother was a warm, gentle person, and Astoria was about as open as they came. Even their father, as distant as he was, didn't cultivate as cold a personality as Daphne did. Harry honestly couldn't tell whether they were friends or not. Sometimes she would open up and give him one of the most beautiful smiles he'd ever seen, the next she'd be scowling at him and scolding him for who knows what.

And then there was Millicent. He didn't really know the girl, but with the way she glared at him earlier, he was sure she'd rather not make friends with the lonely Human Sacrifice. In fact, she looked like she'd rather pound his face in. Even though she didn't have the bulk that either Crabbe or Goyle did, she appeared to be FAR more intelligent than they, and even more intimidating. So while she probablly wouldn't buy into the Malfoy agenda, so could be a whole different force to be reckoned with.

And then there was the rest of the school to consider, and the rest of his friends. While they had assured him that they believed him and believed in him, the Slytherin Stigma was still there. Him being in the same house as the one whom resided within him, the one locked deep inside of his own psyche, would only add to the stigma that his shoulders was already burdened with. No, Harry Potter's rise into Slytherin would be social suicide at best, and cries for crucifixion from the Wizarding World at large. The Potter scion was sure the Gryffindors would only be more vicious than if he was in their house. Harry shuddered to think what would happen to himself and those he cared about if he was sorted into Slytherin.

'Hmm... Perhaps not...' the Hat mentally said to Harry was he considered where to place Harry. 'Let's see... Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw... Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff... Huffleclaw? Ravenpuff?'

Harry's expression became a bit confused by the Sorting Hat's musings. 'Let's dig a little deeper, shall we... Yes... You're no stranger to hard work, are you boy? Severus has seen to that, and fierce loyalty to those you consider your friends... However, your loyalty only goes so far. But you are also intelligent. Not quite as much as either Granger or Moon, but certainly far more than your average student. Definitely enough for any Ravenclaw. So which is it Potter? Loyalty and hard work or wit and intelligence? You would certainly bring much long awaited glory to either house should you accept either one. But would either one accept you?'

'What do you mean?' asked Harry with a confused expression on his face.

'You are one of a kind, Potter. There hasn't been one such as you in well over two centuries,' replied the Sorting Hat, 'I have no idea where your mother attained the knowledge of sealing, much less THAT particular rite. Entities such as yourself are only heard of in stories and legends. Aberforth Dumbledore has only read about someone like you and he is one of the foremost experts on demonic rituals, and the seal used to contain the Dark Lord within you is far beyond anything he has ever come across. Master Flamel is the only living soul today who has encountered one such as you and he killed him.'

Harry paled at that revelation and tried to sink lower into the stool.

'You are nothing like your predecessor, you have little to worry about, at least where Master Flamel is concerned,' the Hat assured him, though unsuccessfully. 'So which shall it be?'

Harry steeled himself as he thought of where he thought he'd like to go. Sue was in Hufflepuff, of course so was Macmillian. But he really didn't know anyone in Ravenclaw House, though that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Perhaps he could get a new start? Then again, Sue was one of his best friends, and she made no secret about that on the train. Would people treat her differently because of him? Should he distance himself from her, or try to protect her? He was pretty sure Sue wouldn't like either of those all too much.

'Very well,' the Hat said.

'Wha-?' Harry mentally asked dumbly, 'B-But I haven't chosen yet!' Harry was frantic now.

'Haven't you?' You and I both know you'll be happiest in...'

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Many in the Great Hall were astonished by the announcement. How was it possible? What had happened? After a considerable amount of time, far longer than any sorting anyone could ever remember seeing, the child avatar, the embodiment of the most feared Dark Lord in recent history had ended up in Hufflepuff of all places.

Even so, unlike other sortings, there wasn't much fanfare for Harry, but then he'd expected as much. Of course his friends made no secret who they were. Neville was clapping loudly, and Daphne gave polite applause, though, in contrast to the rest of the house, Susan was actually standing and cheering for Harry, with her friend Hannah reluctantly joining in as well. There were others in the Great Hall that clapped, but Harry recognized almost none of them.

Harry looked back at the Head Table and saw Dumbledore applauding in congratulations. He couldn't help but smile brightly at his grandfather figure. Scanning the table he saw a genuine look of surprise on Uncle Sev's face that was mirrored by many others. Though one woman looked like she was about to go into shock. In all likeliness, Harry figured, that was his new Head of House. He'd find out later.

Harry had a small smile on his face as he hopped off the stool. Unfortunately, it began to fade and became more than a little bit forced as he approached his new house mates. Many of them were glaring at him coldly and his walk towards his table slowed.

Susan was having none of that, however, as she grabbed him by the arm and practically forced him to sit with her, as she regarded those around them with a glare that was nearly as intimidating as any he had ever seen from her Aunt Amelia. Harry's smile was a little less forced.

He then turned towards the head table where he saw Dumbledore clanking a glass as he stood.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I daresay that is the longest sorting in Hogwart's History. There for, I am going to award Hufflepuff House, 5 points," he then smiled at Harry and sat down.

Harry couldn't keep himself from blushing and cursed his pale complexion as many turned to him in astonishment. He was grateful when he heard Professor McGonagall clear her throat, bringing the attention back to the Sorting where it belonged.


	32. A Harry As Idea

_A/N: Hello True Believers! Yet another look into Potterland before returning back to the Narutoverse. This was something I started well over a year ago. This is a post-HBP, post-Hogwarts/Final Battle fics. Sadly, this was yet another concept I've had a problem working with. And no, this is not really a X-Over/Fusion type fic, but more of an imprint of another character onto our favorite green eyed wizard._

_For those who are fans of the T.V. Show "House M.D." you'll really appreciate this small snippet. Now, I've seen a few fics where Harry either worked at Princeton Plainsboro and I've seen one where he was being raised by Greg House, but I've yet to see one where is Harry acts like house and even has a somewhat similar disposition._

_The premise of this fic is that Harry was injured by a dark curse in the Final Battle. As a result he lost some of his leg and has phantom pains which he takes potions for and uses a cain. He is also an Auror, as in canon, rather than be a doctor/healer type. While I think I've gotten the character down pretty well, I just couldn't do anything more with this concept._

_So enjoy this "Harry MD" type ficlet!_

* * *

"You know Harry, you can't go on like this..." said a dark haired man with a slightly chubby, yet kind face.

"I get by..." said Harry dismissing his friend's concern.

"B-But that's all you seem to do..." his friend frowned. "You're not like you used to be."

"What the bloody hell do you expect Neville?" asked Harry bitterly, "I've changed, the entire world forced me to. If the Wizarding World could take care of itself, I wouldn't be here. Instead because of incompetence from people like Fudge and the machinations of people like Dumbledore and Scrimgeour, I'm here singlehandedly saving the world from itself!"

"You forget your more than slight addiction to pain potions, the fact that you have no friends except yours truly, and all you ever do is work," replied Neville.

"Okay, first, I'm not addicted to pain potions, I take them regularly as part of my pain management regimen, because... SURPRISE! I'm in pain, or did you not notice the limp and the cane?" asked Harry sarcastically. "Now then, moving on... Second, about the ONLY thing Snape got right was the comparison to the Dark Arts and a Hydra. Cut one head off, three more sprout up in it's place, even meaner and nastier than the original. Did I mention that I've got this people saving thing?"

Neville sighed, "And your friends?"

"You're the only one too stubborn to learn that as 'The Boy Who Lived' I'm not allowed to have any REAL friends," said Harry, "Besides, It's not as if I don't get out, remember the Christmas Charity Ball a few months back? I was accompanied by this striking young lady who..."

"She isn't a 'date' if you have to pay for her services," said Neville sternly.

"I know I just said this, but if you didn't get it before I'll say it again... Hello, 'Boy Who Lived'... All I have to do is whisper the word 'date' and I have a plethora of witches lining up to shack it up with me for the night."

"M-Mr. Potter... Did you mention s-something about a date..." said a rather beautiful girl, blushing a bright red that reminded both men of their friend Ginny in their early years at school.

Harry turned to Neville, "Told you." He then continued on their way. The girl had a crestfallen expression on her face as the Wizarding World's Savior walked off without even sparing her a second glance.

"Sorry..." said Neville as sent her an apologetic glance at the girl before following after his friend. "You know that was pretty rude..."

"The sooner those sheep stop thinking of me as some bloody mythic hero and start standing on their own feet, the better," Harry replied.

"Not that I disagree with you, because really, I see your point, but there are OTHER ways of doing it," said Neville, "Besides, some fangirls _like_ being treated like trash, might even make them try harder..."

Harry shuddered. "That's why Dark Lords invented Avada Kedavra. Even the most sadistic fangirls wouldn't want to be near me if I started flinging a few of those around."

"Okay Harry, I'll point out two reasons why your reasoning is flawed. One, the final battle..." said Neville before being interrupted.

"Yeah, but THOSE idiots were Death Eaters that I used that curse on, not innocents or fangirls," said Harry as if explaining to a small child, "Once I shift the focus of my spells, namely Unforgivables, on THEM, they will be running away from me, rather than to me. So, what was the second one?"

Neville rolled his eyes, "Bellatrix Lestrange."

"What does ole Bella have to do with anything?"

"Well... If she wasn't Voldemort's number one fangirl..."

"Touche..."

"I'm just saying you can be a little nicer, that's all," Neville said.

"And do what? Sign autographs? Kiss babies?" asked Harry sarcastically as he limped down the corridor. "Give that one special fangirl that 'Date of a Lifetime'?"

"Do you enjoy being painfully difficult?" asked Neville.

"Well, it does have a certain appeal..." said Harry thoughtfully, "Unfortunately, I haven't managed to get rid of you yet..."

Harry then took a swig out of the flask attached to the belt around his waist. Neville gave him a disapproving look.

"I am NOT addicted to the potions," Harry explained as if talking to a small child, "I am in PAIN. The potions help me DEAL WITH the pain..."

"No matter how many times you repeat that, neither one of us will ever believe that," said Neville.

"Yeah, yeah... So what's it going to take to get you to FINALLY leave me alone?" asked Harry as he took another swig. "Hmm... Maybe I should go sex up Abbott... You think she's still got that massive crush on me?"

Neville rolled his eyes. "Not a chance Potter. Maybe a few years ago I would have had to worry about you charming the knickers off my fiancee, but she's completely immune to you now. Of course if you weren't such an unbearable jerk to everyone around you..."

"Well you're still here, so obviously I'm not THAT bad," commented Harry.

"Yes... Well someone has to keep you out of trouble," said Neville.

"A job you've done quite well, I might add," said Harry with a smirk. "If it hadn't been for you I'm sure that those goblins would have caught me and I'd have been the one spending the night in one of their holding cells. I don't think they expected a cripple to move that fast."

Neville grimaced at the memory. "Yes, well, if you could refrain from bringing THAT up, it'll make my life that much easier... Hannah is still pretty pissed about that."

"Whipped," coughed Harry.

"Not as much as you like to think I am," Neville shot back


	33. Uzumaki Sotaicho

Now, despite their popularity and how much I enjoy them, many Naruto/Bleach X-Overs start off pretty much the same with Naruto coming to Soul Society just after Urahara and Yoruichi leave Soul Society and he eventually becomes Vice Captain of Second Division. There's nothing wrong with that, however, I just wanted to do something off of the beaten track.

My last Naruto/Bleach X-Over idea featured Hokage!Immortal! Naruto being awakened after millenia of hibernation and joining Ichigo's group to rescue Rukia from the Soul Society. This one will feature Shinigami!Naruto in a way, hopefully, you've never seen him before. For those of you who subscribe to **Hawk**'s "The Fanfiction Forum" Website, you will recognize this as the first of two ideas I came up with using this particular plot device.

Do keep in mind the version on Hawk's website is slightly more polished than this one.

So, enjoy and let me know if this is Good, Bad or Ugly!

* * *

"Stop them!" shouted Soi Fon surprising many, "Those two are trying to destroy Syoukyoku!"

Unfortunately, it was already too late. The damage was done. Seireitei's most effective tool of execution was destroyed, as was the shield bearing the mark of the Shihouin Clan.

* * *

"Hey! What are you doing now?" asked the executee, Kuchiki Rukia to her would be rescuer, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Ichigo with a grin, spinning his massive zanpakuto, "I'm going to destroy this rack."

As Rukia protested, he told her to shut up, and watch him.

Much to her astonishment and those below and the dread of one, Ichigo shattered the rack with a single solid blow and took Rukia into his arms in one fluid motion.

"I've come to save you Rukia," said Ichigo as he held her under one arm and his zanpakuto on the opposite shoulder.

* * *

Before anyone could do anything else, a surge of power washed over the area.

* * *

"Are you two aware of what you have done?" asked Yamamoto bitingly. The grip on his cane tightened visibly. "The rack, the Syoukyoku, and the Shihouin Crest each played a part in holding back an abomination far worse than any hollow any of us have ever encountered!"

"Now, now, gaki... Is that any way to talk to your former Taichou?" said a voice behind all of them. They all noted how Yamamoto visibly flinched. "So... What type of operation are you and those prejudiced idiots running here Yama-kun? Given the location, I'd say you were about to host an execution. Given the damage and the way everyone here is about to jump each other, I'd say some people don't exactly agree with you."

The blonde man didn't move from where he was standing, but he wore a very self-satisfied smirk.

Their eyes widened when they turned to the newcomer, only to see a rather young looking man with spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes with six whisker-like birthmarks. In his hand was a rather plain looking, black bladed katana. He wore typical shinigami robes, though they seemed a bit tattered. However, he wore an orange sash around his waist. His captain's haori was different too. It was dark red, with black flames. It too was tattered.

Around his arm was a badge that all recognized.

It was nearly an exact replica of the one held by Yamamoto-Genryuusai Shigekuni in his office. It bore the symbol of the First Division of Seireitei. Many looked back at the Sotaicho only to see him trembling. However, the blonde man's was not pure gold with a black engraving. His was mostly black, with the border and the crest were gold.

"S-sotaicho...?" asked Soi Fon. At the address, the man raised an eyebrow.

"I see the last couple thousand years have been both kind and not so kind to you, gaki," said the man. "You used to look younger than me when you helped them seal me."

"Tell us, friend, what are your intentions to Seireitei?" asked Ukitake Juushirou.

"I suppose that would depend. However, I will not destroy it, for there are many who are innocent and do not deserve such a fate," said the man. "However, Yamamoto-_Sotaicho_ and the Central 46 have much to answer for."

"And who do you think you are to demand such a thing?" asked Byakuya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the TRUE Captain of the First Division and Sotaicho of Seireitei," said the blonde man fiercely. "My fourth seat didn't even have the balls to face me. Instead, he conspired against me with my enemies, quickly assassinating those I called my closest friends and had me sealed in three items of significant power."

Many looked unsettled by this, even Renji who had just arrived and Ichigo who had jumped down with Rukia to listen in on the newcomer.

"YOU LIE!" hissed Soi Fon.

"Do I? Why don't you ask _Sotaicho_?" asked Naruto.

"What else could I- we- do?" asked Yamamoto. "You are an abomination. An unnatural blight upon creation!"

Kyouraku, normally an easy going man with little worries, seemed both extremely hesitant and nervous. After all, he had been fully prepared to fight and die by the hand of his former sensei, the Sotaicho of Seireitei. He was totally unprepared with the prospect of facing another who claimed to be Yama-jii's superior and was perhaps as strong, if not stronger than the old man.

"Uzumaki-taicho...' he decided it wouldn't hurt to address the man by his allegedly former title. But then again, Yamamoto-sensei had not denied the blonde's claim. "Why exactly were you sealed away?"

"Because he is a demon of unimaginable power!" shouted Yamamoto, reiatsu leaking out from him.

Naruto snorted. "In life, I was what is known as a Jinchuuriki, a being that was to be universally feared and despised. A being whose sole purpose was to be abused, mistreated, persecuted or turned into a mindless weapon."

This was astounding news to many of them, as none of them remembered much, if anything, about their old lives before they arrived in Rukongai.

Naruto continued on with his story, while Yamamoto allowed him to finish his tale. "However, I overcame the persecution and found love, gained respect and was a leader to my people. When I got here, I was called a prodigy. I was far more powerful than any Shinigami that had come before me and achieved both Shikai and Bankai in record time, quickly making my way through the ranks. First as part of Eleventh Division, until I became a seated officer of the Fifth Division, and finally Vice-Captain and Captain of First Division."

Nanao frowned. "E-Excuse me, Uzumaki-taicho..." She followed her captain's lead, hoping not to incur the former Sotaicho's wrath.

"Yes...?" he asked questioningly.

"You said you were a 'Jinchuuriki', but in all of my studies I have not found any evidence on such a..." she almost said 'creature', but she decided it would be beneficial to be more tactful. "Being..."

"There wasn't very many of us, and we were pretty much village secrets," said Naruto, "When I was born, there were only nine of us in the entire world, and we were hunted down, defeated and slain one by one. My friend Gaara, a man named Kirabi, and myself were the only ones who survived and even then Gaara lost what made him like us."

"Jinchuuriki... Power of Human Sacrifice...?" said Juushirou. "What type of powers were used on you that required some sort of sacrifice?"

"Not a good one..." said Naruto grumpily. "Back before I was born, there were a total of nine demons who roamed the land." This caused many eye's to widen while Rukia, Ichigo and Renji simply looked puzzled. "They were called Bijuu and their power grew exponentially with the more tails they had. The weakest of the bunch was the Ichibi no Tanuki, which was subdued by the Shodai Hokage and given to Sunagakure, where it was sealed in an urn in between Jinchuuriki hosts. As far as I know, Shukaku was the only one who had multiple hosts. Its' final host was Gaara before an organization known as Akatsuki extracted it from him. The strongest of them was the Kyuubi no Youko, which was sealed into me by my own father, the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, when the Kyuubi attacked our village."

Nanao looked as if she'd be hit in the stomach. "B-but... Humans... How did they have knowledge of sealing practices? Such techniques should be impossible for them to use."

"People of my time were much more spiritually aware," said Naruto. "I was actually surprised when Seireitei didn't have any records on us, or at least on me."

"Besides the beast the resides within you, what makes you stand out amongst those like you that would actually warrant special attention from Seireitei?" asked Byakuya coldly.

"Because unlike the others, the fuinjutsu my father used summoned a Shinigami to seal the Kyuubi into me," Naruto responded with equal coldness. The change of emotions, as well as the information they learned were keeping each of them very much on edge.

Naruto turned his head as he felt the wind being disturbed nearby. The others followed suit as a masked person dressed in orange and black appeared. Naruto immediately noticed their yellow slitted eyes. "Hello, Shihouin-san..."

None were more shocked than Soi Fon, who on reflex moved into action. However, the second she moved, she was knocked onto her back. Her eyes widened in shock as she now saw the pretender standing between her and Yoruichi-sama and was glaring at her. Yoruichi was equally surprised as she hadn't even see him move.

"Do... I know you?" asked Yoruichi in surprise, as she pulled off her mask.

"No, but I am familiar with your clan. It's good to see the Nibi's legacy didn't die out completely," said Naruto.

"Nibi?" asked Yoruichi.

"Nibi no Nekomata. One of your grandmothers was alive around the same time I was and was the Jinchuuriki of the Nibi until she was killed in a demon extraction ritual. Despite no longer having a demon inside of her, she still kept some of its' traits, like her yellow slitted eyes," Naruto was enjoying the various reactions he was getting from the others. "In life, she was one of the best kunoichi of her time. In death, she would be the first Shihouin not born into the Clan that would lead the Special Forces, turning them into a Black Ops Shinobi force and merging them with the Second Division when she became their Captain. Shihouin Yugito was critically injured when the Hell Gates collapsed and was easily killed, after we repressed the invasion, by her own husband when the Central 46 and Yama-kun turned on me."

"It had to be done. The powers of those demons were unlike anything we'd ever faced," said Yamamoto angrily, "Even our best and brightest were outclassed by medium to low class demons. We all saw how you lost control of the Kitsune's power, and the sickening feel of it. All the rage and the malice... Those same demons that were eradicating our forces by the dozens with barely any effort were completely overwhelmed by your reiatsu. Some were incinerated on the spot. Others were savagely mauled in ways far more gruesome than what had been done to our comrades."

Yamamoto sighed. "Rather than let you become a threat to Seireitei, we decided it was best if you were no longer around. Since there was no one who would be able to kill you, we decided our next course of action was sealing. It was easy in the confusion of the aftermath of the Demon Invasion, as many feared what their Sotaicho had become and were easily persuaded to kill their comrades who were zealously loyal to Uzumaki-sotaicho. Meanwhile, myself and the strongest members of the Kuchiki, Shihouin, Shiba and Omaeda Clans set about sealing Uzumaki-sotaicho. First, was the power of the demon, which was sealed into the Syoukyoku by the Shiba and Kuchiki Clans. Uzumaki's own power was sealed within the Shihouin crest, which was then heavily sealed in my office while his 'body' was sealed into the rack by myself and the Omaeda Clan head."

"Something that wouldn't have happened if I wasn't suffering from the aftereffects of Kyuubi's reiatsu," Naruto countered with a slight edge in his voice. "I was at less than 50 percent of my normal fighting capability and it still took five of them to take me out. So, does anyone want to tell me why the girl is being executed?"

The orange haired kid spoke up.

"It's because of me..." Ichigo then launched into the entire story his and Rukia's meeting and her subsequent transference of her powers to him in order to save his family from a Hollow attack on their home and clinic and their various misadventures afterwards.

"Is that so..." said Naruto neutrally. They all waited on baited breath for the decision that would either make or break the Rukia rescue effort. "Then I guess there is only one thing I can do."

Yamamoto tensed. He knew what Naruto would choose, the man had always been an idealist who cared little for protocol and tradition. The only good that Yamamoto felt came from Uzumaki was the idea of starting a Shinigami Academy, based off of what he had heard about Naruto's tenure at the Shinobi Academy when he was still alive.

It was only inevitable that Uzumaki-sotaicho would be placed in a position to directly oppose him. While he was far more powerful than he had been, he knew that he would more than likely fall in battle to his former Captain.

That didn't mean he would simply roll over and die. He would do his upmost duty to defend Seireitei from this monstrous fiend.

"Yamamoto-Genryuusai Shigekuni, I, Uzumaki Naruto, officially challenge you for the position of First Division Captain and the title of Sotaicho!" exclaimed Naruto. "This execution is now officially over!"

"Do not underestimate me, Uzumaki-sensei..." Yamamoto gritted out. "I am far from the young boy who used to follow you around in your shadow."

"You might have been my student once," Naruto growled out, "But you didn't learn shit! If you had, you wouldn't be doing what you are now, because those who break the rules are trash... But those who abandon your comrades... Are worse than trash!"

"Don't spout that nonsense to me, Uzumaki," replied Yamamoto in a threatening tone, "I grew tired of your idealism long ago. Those who blatantly ignore the rules are the lowest of the low, who turn their backs on justice. And without justice, there is no order. Without order, anarchy and chaos prevail. And that, I can not allow."

"Justice? Order? This is just you and those old fools maintaining the status quo!" Naruto accused, "This isn't justice. This is the farthest thing from justice and you know it!"

"So be it. I, Yamamoto-Genryuusai Shigekuni, accept the challenge given by Uzumaki Naruto for the position of First Division Captain and title of Sotaicho on the terms that victory is only achieved through the ultimate defeat of their opponent, meaning they have absolutely no means of performing a retaliatory attack!" declared Yamamoto.

"Agreed." Naruto answered.

Suddenly, a burst of reiatsu saturated the air.

* * *

"Taicho... That feeling... That power..." stuttered Matsumoto Rangiku, amazed at the sheer amount of power, hatred and killing intent that she could feel even all the way from where she was at.

"That is the Sotaicho for sure..." replied Hitsugaya Toushirou. "We can no longer afford to wait, things have escalated far beyond what I had anticipated."

Toushirou then drew his zanpakuto ready to break into the chambers of the Central 46, when another feeling exploded from the execution grounds.

'That feeling... It's so calm... Peaceful... What manner of creature is capable of such reiatsu?' Toushirou mentally asked himself.

"That reiatsu is as strong as the Sotaicho's..." said Matsumoto.

"There is nothing we can do about it," stated Toushirou, "We shall have to trust in our comrades for now. With luck, we should be able to put an end to this travesty. Hopefully, before it is too late."

* * *

When the Sotaicho released his reiatsu, they could almost taste large amounts of hostility in the air. Neither Juushirou or Shunsui had ever seen their sensei like this. It also made them glad that Uzumaki was fighting him and not them theirselves, as both now doubted if they'd have actually been able to take him.

Sure, before they had their doubts, but there was an element of the unknown on just how far they were from Yamamoto-sotaicho's level. This was far beyond what they expected and Yama-jii hadn't even released his shikai yet.

Nanao's breathing became more rapid, sweat began to form, as it had on others. She was looking at the Sotaicho, her hand on her Zanpakuto, having dropped her book the moment his reiatsu filled the air.

'This is the power of a Captain...?' she asked herself in disbelief.

"**You can't win**!" a voice boomed out. "**You will be severely punished for turning against the Soul Society**!"

This, Nanao already knew. She spared a brief glance at Naruto.

"**Kill him**! **Absolve yourself of your sins**!"

Nanao's hand twitched. 'Why am I hesitating! I... I must KILL HIM!'

"That isn't very nice, Yama-kun..." Naruto suddenly said as he released his own reiatsu.

Suddenly, as if a burden had been lifted off of her, Nanoa blinked and looked around. Many of the others were too, each in a similar state as she was. 'What... What was... That?'

"You've come along way since you were my student, but did you really think I'd teach you something I couldn't counter?" asked Naruto with a smirk on his face. "Still, being able to give commands through just intent alone is impressive. Even I can't do it like you can, this will be an interesting fight."


	34. Uzumaki Sotaicho, Alternate

Hello True Believers and Mandalore-holics!

I was pretty pleased with the response of the previous chapter, so I decided to give you all a treat and give you the 2nd of 2 ideas that originated from the saem plot point. The guys at TFF, after reading the first two parts of the last chapter, requested this alternate storyline be ran. So this is an A/U of an A/U.

It starts out pretty much the same, but does deviate from the previous chapter considerablly as it continues.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Stop him!" shouted Soi Fon surprising many, "Those two are trying to destroy Syoukyoku!"

Unfortunately, it was already too late. The damage was done. Seireitei's most effective tool of execution was destroyed, as was the shield bearing the mark of the Shihouin Clan.

* * *

"Hey! What are you doing now?" asked the executee, Kuchiki Rukia to her would be rescuer, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Ichigo with a grin, spinning his massive zanpakuto, "I'm going to destroy this rack."

As Rukia protested, he told her to shut up, and watch him.

Much to her astonishment and those below and the dread of one, Ichigo shattered the rack with a single solid blow and took Rukia into his arms in one fluid motion.

"I've come to save you Rukia," said Ichigo as he held her under one arm and his zanpakuto on the opposite shoulder.

* * *

Before anyone could do anything else, a surge of power washed over the area.

* * *

"Are you two aware of what you have done?" asked Yamamoto bitingly. The grip on his cane tightened visibly. "The rack, the Syoukyoku, and the Shihouin Crest each played a vital part in the security of Seireitei!"

"Now, Now, gaki... Is that anyway to act around your former Taichou?" asked an amused voice. However, many noticed the slight slump in Yamamoto's shoulders. "So... What type of operation are you and those prejudiced idiots running here Yama-kun? Given the location, I'd say you were about to host an execution. Given the damage and the way everyone here is about to jump each other, I'd say some people don't exactly agree with you."

The man made no attempt to move or show any indication that he was hostile. However, his appearance was more than a small surprise to everyone present.

The newcomer was a rather young looking man with spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes with six whisker-like birthmarks. In his hand was a rather plain looking, black bladed katana. He wore typical shinigami robes, though they seemed a bit tattered. However, he wore an orange sash around his waist. His captain's haori was different too. It was dark red, with black flames. It too was tattered.

Around his arm was a badge that all recognized.

It was nearly an exact replica of the one held by Yamamoto-Genryuusai Shigekuni in his office. It bore the symbol of the First Division of Seireitei. Many looked back at the Sotaicho only to see him trembling. The blonde man's insignia was not pure gold with a black engraving. His was mostly black, with the border and the crest were gold.

"S-sotaicho...?" asked Soi Fon towards Yamamoto. At the address, the blonde man raised an eyebrow.

"I see the last couple thousand years have been both kind and not so kind to you, gaki," said the man. "You used to look younger than me when I was sealed."

Seeing that his sensei was making no move to defend himself, nor treat this newcomer as any sort of hostile, Ukitake Juushirou decided to take a step forward and engage the young man in conversation.

"Tell me, friend, who are you?" he asked in a curiously friendly tone.

"You know, it's only polite to give your own name first when asking the name of another... Friend," the man chastised Juushirou politely.

"I am Ukitake Juushirou, Captain of the Thirteenth Division of the Gotei 13," replied Juushirou with a bow.

"Now was that so hard?" asked the man teasingly. "Uzumaki Naruto, former Captain of the First Division and Sotaicho of the Gotei 13."

The shinigami known as Naruto then looked around, his face getting serious. He spotted an orange haired boy holding a raven haired lolita up at the top of the rack where his body was once sealed and a pineapple haired red head with a really cool visor amongst others who were in attendance.

"Why don't you three come join the rest of us so I can figure out what the hell is going on here!" he shouted at them. He added a small fraction of killing intent into the order, to which both the seemingly injured red head and the orange haired gaki quickly responded.

"So... Yama-kun..." Naruto began as he thought over what he was going to say. "What has..." he trailed off looking at the white robed girl questioningly.

"Rukia," she answered, "Kuchiki Rukia."

"Kuchiki, huh?" asked Naruto disbelievingly, "You don't look like much of one."

Forgetting her current plight, Rukia became resentful. "And what is THAT supposed to mean?"

"That you don't LOOK like a member of the Kuchiki Clan, unlike that guy," Naruto shot back, pointing at Byakuya, "Which means you were adopted into the family, something that is highly unlikely due to the fact that the entire clan is a bunch of stuck up, stick in the ass, assholes who care for nothing more than the image of their clan and their status!"

All were shocked speechless by the small outburst, except for Byakuya who attempted to attack Naruto in defense of his clan, only to be held back by Yamamoto.

"Now, what has little Rukia-chan done to warrant an execution?" Naruto asked, glaring at the others, "Executions are rare enough, but to execute someone from a clan, the Kuchiki especially, is unheard of unless they are outcast by the clan and branded a traitor. Considering she was adopted by them and still bears their name, I highly doubt that has happened."

"It's my fault," Ichigo spoke up before Rukia could stop him.

"Oh?"

Ichigo then launched into the story of how he had spotted Rukia in the course of her duties while helping out a regular ghost. He then went on to talk about how they first officially met, the Hollow attack, and the transference of her powers to him.

"I see..." Naruto said thinking something over. "Yama-kun... I'm disappointed in you. I expected better from a former Fourth seat in my division." He then looked up at the Sotaicho, who refused to meet his gaze. "What have I always said about those who break the rules?"

Yamamoto looked uneasy. "They're trash..."

"But..."

"Those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash..."

Naruto glared at the current Sotaicho. "This execution is over."

Soi Fon was the first to move, however one glare from Naruto was sufficient to keep her in check, much to the shock of those who had known of her capabilities. She immediately slumped to her knees and vomited.

Soi Fon, on the other hand, wasn't sure what to think. Whatever that was, was far more potent than anything she had ever felt from even the Sotaicho or a Vasto Lord. For a moment, she had thought she was dead as her mind had been assaulted with various visions of her horrible gruesome death.

The Second Division Captain could do nothing but kneel and pant as she struggled to control her breathing. 'Wh-what... Is... He...?'

Naruto then turned towards a disturbance in the wind. Less than a second later another figure, clad in orange and black, and wearing a mask, made an appearance. He immediately noticed the yellow slitted eyes of her feline heritage.

"Shoalin!" the figure, obviously a female, gasped, tearing off her mask.

"Y-Yoruichi-s-sama..." Soi Fon stuttered out.

"Hello, Shihouin-san," said Naruto calmly. "Considering you're easily this Shoalin's equal, and not wearing a uniform, I take it you are also here to stop the execution?"

The woman looked at Naruto warily, waiting for an impending attack.

"Who are you?" she asked easily sliding into a defensive stance.

"A friend," replied Naruto with a wide smile. "The Shihouin have always stood by me, I hope you shall do the same."

"Why are you helping us?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," replied Naruto easily, "No one deserves to die for saving a life."

* * *

So... Good, Bad, Ugly...?


	35. Lines you wish you saw in HP

A while back in the TFF forums, the Harry Potter ones to be exact, there was a thread called _"lines you wish you saw in the harry potter books"_. These will be some of the ones I submitted to the thread and most will be in script form.

Many of these are not exact quotes and have been altered to fit into the Potterverse.

I hope you enjoy these as much as some of the others did!

* * *

Voldemort: (approaching Harry, who was trying to crawl away from him) Potter... Dumbledore never told you what happened to your father, did he?

Harry: (clutching his bloody stump of an arm) He told me enough... He told me you killed him!

Snape: (Emerging from the shadows) No Harry... I am your father...

Harry: (face turns into a mask of pain and anguish) NNNNOOOOOOOO! (Throws himself off the ledge)

**- from "Star Wars, Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back"**

* * *

* * *

**I was on this huge WWE kick when I wrote this these two…**

Harry: FINALLY... The Boy-Who-Lived HAS COME BACK!... To the Wizarding... World... IF YA SMELLALALALALALALA! What Harry Potter... Is... Cookin'...

Ron: (Pulls out sweaty sock with a face and lightning bolt drawn on it) Have a Nice Day!

**-Yes, that's right folks, Harry and Ron as professional wrestlers The Rock and Mankind, a.k.a. The Rock 'n' Sock Connection.**

"Potter! Where would I get a bezoar?"

"What!"

"I said... Where would I..."

"What!"

"I said..."

(Harry Flips off Snape)

"Potter...!"

(Harry hits Snape with the Stunner)

"Potter 3:16 say I just whooped your ass! Now... If any of you want to see me do that again next Potions Class, Give me a 'Hell Yeah'!"

All of Gryffindor shouts, "HELL YEAH!"

"And that's the bottom line... 'cause Harry Potter says so!"

**-And one where Harry is Stone Cold Steve Austin.**

* * *

**And since everyone loves pirates, a Harry based off of Captain Jack Sparrow.**

The Death Eaters had been run ragged. They had chased the Boy-Who-Lived for several minutes to no avail. Somehow, the boy would trip or duck at the appropriate moment and their curses would hit some random inanimate object, causing other objects to crash into them, or for their spells to be reflected back at them.

Even Voldemort was feeling winded as they chased Harry Potter through Diagon Alley in an attempt to capture him, as he mocked them the entire way.

Finally, he stopped on the roof of Flourish and Blotts Bookstore to shout down at them.

"And let this be known as the day, you _almost_ caught Harry Potter!" Harry then gave them a mocking salute before turning, slipping on a random object before crashing into a nearby food cart.

Before Harry could regain his wits, Voldemort casually strolled up to him. "It looks like this will be known as the day _I_ captured Harry Potter."

Harry could only groggily watch as Voldemort pinned the Port Key to his tangled robes and was whisked away out of the Alley.

**- from "Pirates of the Caribbean"**

* * *

**Another Star Wars reference…**

_Setting: 1st Year, before entering the 3rd Floor Corridor to confront Quirrel at the end of the year._

Ron: (To Harry and Hermione) I've got a bad feeling about this...

**- from "Star Wars", it is the single most used line in the entire Star Wars Universe.**

* * *

**Anime enthusiasts, try to guess where I got this one from before I tell you after the end of this short Omake.**

"You did it! You defeated Voldemort!" Ron shouted, jumping up and down.

He, Ginny and Luna had joined Harry and Neville from where they stood in the aftermath of Voldemort's death.

Suddenly, Ron went pale. "Waaahhhhh!"

Everyone looked at him in alarm. Each of them on guard.

"What is it Ron?" asked Harry.

"H-Her-Hermione! We left her b-behind when we heard you and Voldemort started fighting... She's going to kill me when we see her again for sure..."

"Whew..." said Neville, "For a moment there, I thought Voldemort might have been back... You shouldn't scare us like that..."

They all burst out laughing. Ron suddenly went pale and screamed again.

"Ron?" asked Harry concernedly.

"V-V-Voldemort!" shouted Ron pointing.

They turned to face a nearby ledge where Voldemort was standing. He was soaked, having fallen into the ocean. His robes were torn and he had a swollen eye. He was panting in both exhaustion and fury.

Harry and his friends were all rooted in place.

Voldemort shakily raised his wand. A beam of magic shot out from the wand, without warning, towards Harry, who was looking lost.

"Watch out!" shouted Neville as he slammed into Harry with his shoulder. The beam shot through his chest.

"Neville!" shouted Luna.

Neville hit the ground hard.

Suddenly Ron was levitated a few inches off the ground.

"Harry!" he shouted.

"Ron!" Harry yelled.

Voldemort raised his wand and Ron went flying into the air.

"Harry! Help!"

"RON!" screamed Ginny.

"HARRY! HELP M-!" Ron's shouts were cut off when he suddenly burst into an explosion of flames.

"RON!" shouted Luna.

"No..." whimpered Ginny as she slumped to her knees.

Voldemort smirked, and then pointed his wand at Ginny. "I think she'll be next..."

"V-Voldemort..." Harry said seething. He was panting and shaking with righteous fury, just short into going into a full rage. "I... Won't... Let you... Get away... With this..."

Suddenly, Harry's aura flared to life. Instead of the greenish white it usually was, it was pure gold.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Harry yelled in fury as power poured off him in waves. There was a blinding flash of light, and Ginny, Luna and Voldemort had to cover their eyes.

When the light receded, Harry's aura was still active and silver bolts of lightning surged all around his body. He seemed to put on at least 15 pounds of muscle and his emerald green eyes were an aqua color. The biggest change was his messy black hair was now golden and spiky.

Harry Potter had ascended to the power of the Legendary Super Wizard!

**-For those of you who were stumped, and I suspect that it was only a few of you, that was a reference to "Dragon Ball Z"- just after the Goku/Frieza fight.**

* * *

**Because every one of these needs a "Dirty Harry" reference…**

Harry had his wand trained on an unarmed, defenseless Lucius Malfoy.

"You just have to ask yourself one thing... Do ya feel lucky? Well... Do ya? Punk!"

* * *

**Here's a quick shout out to one of my favorite movies as I grew up. It was a funny space parody when I was a kid that only got funnier as I grew up and actually began to understand the jokes in the movie.**

**There will be more of these.**

Harry and Voldemort stared down each other, their wands positioned in both their hands at waist level.

Suddenly beams of light shot from both wands, giving them the appearance of "Laser Swords".

Both looked down at their own blades, before looking at each other once more.

"I see your Schwartz is as big as mine," said Voldemort. "But it's not the size that counts, it's how you use it!"

**- from "Space Balls"**

* * *

Harry hesitantly made his way through the Chamber of Secrets. He knew he had to hurry, after all, who knew what the Heir of Slytherin was doing to Ginny? But he knew he couldn't rush or else he would be no use to Ginny if the Heir of Slytherin got the jump on him.

All logical thought left him when he caught sight of Ginny's seemingly lifeless body on the floor of the chamber. He immediately threw caution to the wind and ran to her side.

"Ginny!" he said worriedly, "Ginny, c'mon... Wake up... Speak to me..."

Suddenly Ginny's eyes popped open and she looked at Harry curiously.

"Ginny...?" Harry asked in concern.

_"There is no Ginny... Only Zuul..." _said Ginny in a demonic voice.

**- from "Ghostbusters", this one was too good to pass up.**

* * *

"Do you, Maid Ginny, take The Sheriff of Hogwarts to be your lawful wedded husband?" asked Fudge.

Ginny looked hesitantly at Draco Malfoy, the Sheriff of Hogwarts and then at Prince of Thieves, Harry Potter, who led a band of merry men from the Forbidden Forest. She trembled in fear as the hangman tugged on the noose around Harry's neck.

"I... I..." she said hesitantly.

"Just say nay, Ginny... Just say, nay!" Harry pleaded.

"Say 'yes', or Harry dies," Draco whispered into her ear.

"I dooooo NOT!" she shouted as a beam of magic shot through Harry's noose. Everyone was surprised as the Defense Association started attacking.

Ron ran up to the hang man's stage where Harry was taking the noose from his neck.

"Great shot, Ron," congratulated Harry.

"Err... I was aiming for the hang man," Ron whispered.

**- from "Robin Hood: Men in Tights", and another shout out to Mel Brooks, a comedy genius.**

* * *

"I'm going to be Headmaster of Hogwarts! Believe It!" shouted Harry giving everyone a thumbs up.

**- from "Naruto", this was for everyone who hates the English Dubb.**

* * *

**These next couple came because I was on a "Naruto" kick when I was submitting a few more of these.**

Teacher: (looking annoyed) All right you dunderheads! Introduce yourselves! Likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future.

Female student: (hesitating) But Professor, shouldn't you go first and show us how it's done?

Teacher: (rolls eyes) Fine. My name is Severus Snape; I like things and dislike even more things... I have dreams... Red, Go!

Students: (collectively thought) _But all we got was a name..._

Red: (shouting enthusiastically) My name is Ronald Weasley, but everyone calls me Ron! I like food, the color orange, Quidditch, the Chudley Cannons and Hermione! (Female student shudders in disgust) I hate the 3 seconds it takes the House Elves to bring us our food and that Potter-bastard! And my dream... Is to be Head Boy and Quidditch Captain of Gryffindor! Believe it!

Snape: (sign) Alright Bushy hair, you're next!

Hermione: My name is Hermione Granger. Well... I like... (Looks at the other male student) Who I like... (Blushes) I hate Ronald Weasley! (Ron groans in disappointment). My dream... (Looks at other male student, blushes and then giggles).

Snape: (rubs temple to ease migraine) Fine... You, next! (Points at the third student).

3rd Student: My name is Harry Potter. (His hands were interlocked in front of his face concealing his expressions. Hermione thought this was very 'cool') There aren't many things I like, but a lot of things I dislike. My dream... Is more of an ambition... It's to kill a certain man and revive my family.

-AND-

Krum: Beautiful Hermione, I, Viktor Krum, the Beautiful Blue Beast of Durmstrange, will protect you until you die. Will you be my girlfriend!

Hermione: (cringes in disgust) Eww... No! Those Eyebrows...!

Krum: (tears welling up in his eyes) Pro-Professor...

Karkaroff: (tears welling in his eyes, spreads arms wide) K-Krum...!

Krum: (Opens arms) Professor!

Karkaroff: (Hugs Viktor) Krum!

Krum: Professor!

Karkaroff: Krum!

(The two wizards hug in front of a sunset with a sandy beach)

Both: (still crying and hugging) Professor! Krum! Professor! Krum!

-AND-

Ron: Susan... Do you have a fever?

Susan: (turns red, while poking fingers) U-Ummm...

Ron: (places hand on Susan's forehead)

Susan: Eep! (Faints)

Ron: Susan!

**- all from "Naruto". For those of you who are fans of both "Harry Potter" and "Naruto" and didn't get the character references: Ron as Naruto, Hermione as Sakura, Snape as Kakashi, Harry as Sasuke, Viktor Krum as Rock Lee, Karkaroff as Maito Gai and Susan Bones as Hinata.**

* * *

"Potter... I am your Father's, cousin's, uncle's 2nd Roommate!" declared Voldemort.

"So what does that make us?" asked Harry confusedly.

"Nothing, which is exactly what you're going to be," exclaimed Voldemort, "Now... Say goodbye to you little friends and I don't mean your pals in the Winnebago!"

**- another "Space Balls" quote**.

* * *

Harry, Neville, Ron and Dean were faced with one of the most powerful specters in existence on the rooftop of Hogwarts.

The specter looked at them in distain as Ron told him/her/it? where it should go. She appraised them calmly for a moment before asking the critical question.

"Are you a God?" she asked Ron, the chosen spokesperson.

Ron looked back at Harry, who nodded. He then looked at Neville who stared at him impassively and then at Dean who shrugged.

"Uhh... No?" said Ron.

"Then..." the being turned slightly away, before spinning towards them, arms stretched out before her."Die!"

Lightning arched from her fingertips as Harry, Ron, Neville and Dean were sent sprawling across the roof of the castle. They were nearly pushed over the edge, but managed to catch themselves in time. When all of them were certain they were safe, Ron met the gaze of a rather pissed off Harry Potter.

"Ron... Next time if someone asks you if you're a God..." Harry said with barely contained anger, "You say 'YES'!"

**- from "Ghostbusters", this was another quote that was just too good to pass up!**

* * *

Bill Weasley and Ted Tonks: Excellent! (Each pretends to play guitar)

**-from "Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure"** **and "Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey", the names were too convenient not to use**

* * *

Scrimgeour: So you kids have finally caught the monster.

Harry: Actually, this monster isn't a monster at all.

Hermione: Jinkies!

Ron: Zoinks!

Harry: The monster is none other than... (Pulls off mask)

All: Professor Dumbledore!

Dumbledore: And I would have gotten away with it too if it wasn't for those meddling kids!

Sirius: Rey!

Dumbledore: And their pesky dog too.

Sirius: Rooby-Rooby-Roooooooo!

**- from "Scooby Doo"** **and dedicated to all those authors who so blatantly say Dumbledore did it! And let's face it; the canon Golden Trio is the magical version of Scooby Doo anyways.**

* * *

**Here is another string of "Star Wars" quotes.**

Wormtail: (choking sounds)

Voldemort: I find your lack of faith... Disturbing...

**- from "A New Hope"**

Voldemort: Dumbledore, when I left you, I was but the learner, now _I_ am The Master...

Dumbledore: Only a Master of Evil, Tom. Strike me down, and I shall become more powerful than you could ever imagine...

**- from "A New Hope"**

_Harry rushes into the bathroom after the troll to save Hermione._

Hermione: Aren't you a little short for a Troll Slayer?

Harry: Huh? Oh, you mean the uniform... (Pulls off mask) I'm Harry Potter; I'm here to rescue you!

**- from "A New Hope"**

Lucius: (choking sound) (gurgling sounds) (collapses to the floor, dead)

Voldemort: Apology accepted... Lucius...

**- from "The Empire Strikes Back"**

Snape: (bowing before a holographic Voldemort) What is thy bidding, my master?

Voldemort: I have felt a disturbance in Magic... Young Potter must be killed... He must not become a full-fledged wizard.

Snape: If he can be swayed to our side, he could be a powerful ally...

Voldemort: Can it be done?

Snape: He will join us... Or die.

-** from "The Empire Strikes Back"**

* * *

* * *

Voldemort: Potter... The night I came to your home and killed your parents was the single most important day of your life, but for me... It was Tuesday...

**- from "Street Fighter: The Movie", while many will say this was one of the worst video game movies ever made, they all agree this was one of the most awesome lines in movie history.**

* * *

Harry & Ron: We're the Potter Brothers!

Hermione: And I'm the Potter Sister!

Ron: Look at our mad conjuring skills!

Harry: (waving wand around a lot) ABRA... Kapocus! (Conjures Fleur in Naughty Nurse Uniform)

Harry and Ron: Hheeellllllooooo Nurse!

Hermione: Boys...

**- from "The Animaniacs", because who wouldn't want to see Fleur Delacour in a Naughty Nurse Uniform?**

* * *

Ron: Everything was running fine until dickless here (points at Draco), shutdown the containment system!

Draco: They caused an explosion!

(A bunch of arguing starts)

Fudge: Enough! Enough! Is this true?

Harry: Yes sir, it's true. (Then looks at Draco) This man has no dick.

**- once more, from "Ghostbusters"**

* * *

* * *

Harry and Ron are trying to break into their Winnebago, while Death Eaters are shooting spells at them.

Lavender: You shot my hair! (Gets angry) That's it! (Fires off spells like crazy, kills all the death eaters)

Harry and Ron look over.

Harry: Wow... That was... That was... (Looks at Ron)

Ron: (Looks back at Harry and then towards the Death Eaters) Pretty good... For a girl...

Hermione: (rolls eyes) PUH-Leeeze! That was pretty good for Rambo!

-AND-

Draco: So... You thought you could get away... Turn around... Ah!

Looks over his captives, and then turns to his men.

Draco: YOU IDIOTS! These are not them... THESE are their STUNT DOUBLES

-AND-

Harry: (Holding a medallion) I've taken it to every wise man in the galaxy and none of them can tell me what it means...

Dumbledore: Wise men? You mean, wise guys, what do they know! Now let's see... Huck... Huck... Huurum... Huck... Humurrrum... Huck...

Harry: So... You can read it!

Dumbledore: Huh? What? No, I was just clearing my throat!

**- Again, from "Space Balls"**

* * *

Harry: I'll try my best.

Snape: Losers always whine about their best, winners go home and fuck the prom queen.

Harry: (draws wands) Fleur was the prom queen.

Snape: (raises eyebrow in interest)

**- from "The Rock"**, **the movie _NOT_ the professional wrestler!**

* * *

Ron was doing a weird jig/strut as he made his way into the common room.

Harry: (Whispers to self, watching in horror) Oh my god... He's gettin' some...

Ron: (very cheerful) Hello, Mr. Potter!

Harry: I can't believe it... You and that beautiful lady!

Ron: What can I say? I am the Thieve of Hearts; I am the Gangster of Love!

Harry: (looking smug) Gangster, huh? Well tell me; was it more of a 'hold up' than a 'stick up'?

**- from "Grumpier Old Men"**

* * *

Harry: (To Neville) You've fallen in love with her, haven't you? (Sigh) Have a firewhiskey.

Neville: No, I can't... My body is a temple...

Harry: Well now it's an amusement park.

**- from "Hell Boy 2: Rise of the Golden Army"**

* * *

Harry: (Holding up a Bulgarian Quidditch Jersey, talking to an infant Teddy Lupin who was currently sitting on Harry's bed and staring at him intently) Now! I got this... From a girl, who got this... From Viktor Krum. I don't know how she got it, and frankly I DON'T want to know how she got it, but... I would appreciate it if you didn't give this your own personal hose down.

**- from "Ghostbusters II"**

* * *

Scorpius: I read both your books.

Harry: (Looking mildly surprised) Oh... What'd you think?

Scorpius: I liked the first one better; you seemed to like Dragons back then.

Harry: That was before they tried to eat me.

**- from "Jurassic Park III"**

* * *

Harry stood on the ledge looking down, mentally preparing himself not only for the long drop he was about to make, but the battles ahead of him.

Hermione: (Approaching him from behind) I'm... Never going to see you again... Am I?

Harry: (Purposely not look back at her) Probably not...

Hermione: Then I won't have to live this down. (Spinning Harry around, she gave him one long passionate kiss before Harry fell towards his destiny)

-AND-

Hermione: You knew didn't you, who he was?

Remus: No... But I suspected.

Hermione: Then... Why did you help us?

Remus: Because... I saw something in him. A small speck of light in all that darkness. Something he held onto. (His blind eyes moved approximately towards where Hermione was standing next to him) It was you.

Hermione knew then, that despite all that happened. Maybe, just maybe, things would turn out all right.

**- from "The Force Unleashed"**

* * *

Harry: (To Draco) Women, can't live with 'em, can't kill 'em and tell the neighbors they're stripping in Knockturn Alley.

-AND-

Harry: Yeah, sorry, that was me. I had to dope him up to get him in here. Guy doesn't think he's sick.

Astoria: Who does?

Harry: His wife.

Astoria: The woman you used to live with.

Harry: That's her Indian name. On her Apparition license it's Ginevra Malfoy. I assume you have a point.

Astoria: You believe her over the patient himself. That's why we're taking this case.

Harry: The truth, I hear voices. All the time. Telling me to do stuff, it's crazy, huh?

Astoria: What happened to "everybody lies"?

Harry: I was lying.

-AND-

Harry: (As Ginny wheels Draco by in a wheelchair) In your physical therapy, have they gotten to the small muscles yet?

Draco: It's not the size of the muscle, but where you get to put it!

-AND-

Ginny: Our relationship is like an addiction. It's... like...

Harry: Really good potions?

Ginny: No, it's like... Vindaloo curry.

Harry: Okay, sure...

Ginny: Really, really hot Indian curry they make with red chili peppers.

Harry: I know what it is! Didn't think it was addictive...

Ginny: You're abrasive and annoying and come on way too strong, like... Vindaloo curry. When you're crazy about curry, that's fine, but, no matter how much you love curry, you have too much of it, it takes the roof of your mouth off. And then you never want to see curry for a really, really long time, but you wake up one day, and you think... Merlin, I really miss curry.

-AND-

Ginny: I'm not over you. You were... You were the one, you always will be. But I can't be with you.

Harry: So I'm the guy, but you want the other guy, who by definition can never be the guy.

-AND-

Two people were talking as they walked away from yet another post-war trial in the Department of Mysteries.

Daphne: Potter, I thought all Gryffindor Golden Boys were against the death penalty.

Harry: I'm only against capital punishment in theory. In practice however... It's a whole other issue.

-AND-

Harry: You wake up one morning and you find that the paint is peeling, the water is boiling and the curtains are gone. Which problem do you take care of first?

Ron: (Tries to answer)...

Harry: None of them, the damn house is on fire!

-AND-

Moody walks into the Auror Breakroom and immediately spots the bowl of candies brought in buy the rookie Auror-in-Training Nymphadora Tonks.

Moody: Candy Canes! Are _YOU_ mocking me!

Tonks: (pales, gulps audibly) B-But... I.. I-I... The Holidays...

-AND-

Harry: Do you want the tickets or not?

Neville: Why don't you want to go with me?

Harry: It's a play. Dudes only go to plays if they're dragged by women they're hoping to see naked.

Neville: So why are you giving them to me?

Harry: Maybe there's someone you want to see naked?

**- from "House M.D."**

* * *

Harry: Alright everyone, once everyone gets their numbers in, we'll see who gets to go to Reno.

Pansy: (As she turns in her report) Hey, Potter! Guess where I'll be going this weekend!

Harry: It's hot, full of sinners, and you'll be dating Voldemort because that's his punishment

**- from "The George Lopez Show"**

* * *

_Alastor Moody on Love..._

'Love' is making a shot to the knees of a target 120 kilometers away using a simple cutting curse. This definition, I am told, is subject to interpretation. Obviously, love is a matter of odds. Not many wizards could make such a shot, and fewer would derive love from it. Yet for me, love is knowing your target, taking careful aim, and together, achieving a singular purpose, against statistically long odds.

**- adapted from HK-47 from "Knights of the Old Republic"**

* * *

_The Ministry Six, while on the run, after being threatened by Goblin Bounty Hunters_

Ron: Did anyone here catch that? All I understood was 'very'.

Neville: I think he was wanting us to give up Harry to his poorly trained collection of bounty hunters.

Ron: Ah. Well that would explain it. Which one do you want?

Neville: I'll take the stupid one who decided to threaten us rather than stunning us when he had the chance.

**- Atton Rand and Bao Dur from "Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords"**

* * *

Ron: So, uh, how long have you been an Auror? Must be tough you know... No family, no husband...

Tonks: No tougher than enduring your false sympathy while you're staring at my chest.

**- Atton and female Exile from "Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords"**

* * *

Tonks: I saw your service records when you transferred over from the Unspeakables, but nothing beyond that. I know very little about you. I'd like to ask you some questions, given our relationship.

Harry: Our relationship? Is that some kind of clumsy come-on?

Tonks: I was referring to the bond we share; the one the Headmaster spoke of. If I actually was interested in you, rest assured I could come up with a better approach than this!

Harry: Whoa, guess I touched a nerve there, huh?

Tonks: Touched a nerve, no. Getting on my nerves, most definitely. I suppose this is what you men consider being witty.

-AND-

Tonks: Where were you born?

Harry: Underneath Gringotts. I'm a Goblin...can't you tell?

Tonks: What is your background?

Harry: I'm a Acromantula in human form planning to overthrow the Ministry.

Tonks: How old are you?

Harry: 3012. Healthy living, you know.

Tonks: I see you intend to be childish about this.

**- Bastila Shan and Revan from "Knights of the Old Republic"**

* * *

Random Auror: You want us to arrest you?

Harry: I want you to try.

-AND-

Shacklebolt: No Abraxan hearts, no Dragon livers, not one Goblin testicle...

Harry: You're kidding right? Why would anyone want Goblin testicles?

Shacklebolt: Some Goblins believe that testicle transplants can increase their virility. Counteract the effects of the Genophage. It doesn't work but that doesn't stop them from buying. They'll pay up to 10,000 galleons each. Thats 40,000 for a full set. Somebody's making a killing.

-AND-

_Harry trying to use the building's security measures to destroy a rogue Acromantula nest in the Department of Mysteries without the proper passcode._

Ministry Official: How can I help you?

Harry: Activate the arachnid purge.

Ministry Official: I'm sorry, but I can't do that without proper code authorization.

Harry: Uh, sic semper tyrana- *cough*

Minisry Official: That is not the correct code, please report to security for arrest and interrogation.

**- from "Mass Effect"**

* * *

Hermione: Harry... Why didn't you tell us you were The Boy Who Lived?

Harry: Because... I didn't wanna be...

-AND-

Draco: (To Lucius, looking at a map) How am I going to find The Boy Who Lived, Father? He is clearly a master of evasive maneuvering.

(Scene cuts to Ron looking at a similar map)

Ron: (To Harry) You have no idea where you're going, do you?

**- from "Avatar: The Last Airbender"**

* * *

Harry: Go back to where you belong... In my memories...

Voldemort: I will never be just a memory...

**- from "Final Fantasy: Advent Children"**


	36. HP and the Dark Lords

**A/N:** This was something I started a few months ago, but never got around to fully fleshing it out. It was a slightly new concept I wanted to play with. For this ficlet, I only have two incomplete scenes. This one is the introductory chapter, the other when Harry regains the Elder Wand and finds out what happened to his friends.

I will probablly take this one up again in the future, but for now it's going to collect a bit more dust as an Archive Reject.

* * *

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lords

**Genre:** Post-DH, non-Epilogue compliant. No ships, small hint of HP/GW. Slightly Super!Harry.

**Summary:** Harry has awakened from a magical coma to find a much changed world and has no memories after a few months after defeating Voldemort- nearly five years ago. He has awoken to a world still at war, waiting for him to save them from the chilling and suffocating grips of five Dark Lords, all of whom have defeated him and his friends once before and this time he is alone...

* * *

**Chapter One: The Savior Wakes**

Everything was hazy...

A woman with a fierce expression on her face...

A scarred red head with a look of betrayal.

A bald man fighting against many foes with unparalleled skill and fierceness...

Flashes of something...

Was it real? Was it truly reality?

Or was it merely another fever induced delusion.

He could never tell... The lines between reality and fantasy had been irreparably blurred a long time ago since that day...

A tremor.

It was light, but very noticeable.

It was followed by a much more powerful and closer one. Then another.

Green eyes snapped awake as a black haired man shot straight up in his bed. Grabbing his head in pain, he slumped back into his pillow with a thud and groaned in agony.

"Ah, I had hoped you would regain consciousness before we had to move you! It's great to see you're finally awake Mr. Potter," said someone whose voice was unrecognizable. "Though, despite everything going on, you might not want to move too much just yet..."

Another tremor hit. Dust from the ceiling was knocked loose.

'Not good...' the previously unconsious man thought. "Where am I and what's going on...?"

"You're at St. Mungos and we're under attack," the healer told him as he gave 'Mr. Potter' a foul tasting potion. The man's face twisted in a grimace. The healer chuckled in response.

The man closed his eyes in concentration grasping at still hazy memories. "Voldemort...?"

"Afraid not lad... I was wondering how much you'd remember Mr. Potter, Harry," the healer told him solemnly. He handed Harry his glasses, which the ebony haired young man accepted gratefully.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry in confusion as he slipped on his spectacles.

"It's been a little under five years since You-Know-Who was defeated. Unfortunately, we were very unprepared for the Dark Lords that rose in his wake," the healer informed Harry.

"Dark Lords... My friends, are they all right?" asked Harry alarmed.

The healer looked uncharacteristically grim. "It's hard to say... Shortly after you returned, you and your friends were all targeted early on. The Aurors only recovered you about three weeks ago, no one is quite sure what happened with many of your friends."

"Returned?" Harry asked confusedly. He had left after defeating Voldemort? Why? Did Ron and Hermione come with him, or did he go alone? What about Ginny? His head began to throb slightly and Harry pinched the bridge of his nose to fight off the feeling of vertigo that threatened to overwhelm him.

"Hm... Still a bit disoriented, huh? Though with the condition you were brought in, it's unsurprising. It's actually bloody amazing your even conscious and coherent," said the healer. "By all rights, you should still be in a coma like when you were first brought here."

"I've always healed fast," Harry said absently trying to remember the last couple of years.

Another tremor reminded Harry and the healer of what was going on.

"We need to get out of here..." Harry said as he turned his head where he felt a surge of magic. He then frowned. 'I couldn't feel magic before... Not like that...'

"Something wrong, Mr. Potter?" asked the healer.

"Sorry... I just felt... Odd..." Harry said uncertainly. The healer glanced at Harry in suspicion for a brief moment before shrugging it off.

"The disorientation should take some time to wear off completely," he replied, "You'll probablly still be feeling the effects of what was done to you for a few days to a couple weeks."

Suddenly Harry's eyes widened. "My wand... Where is it?"

The healer looked at Harry confusedly. "I'm not sure, it wasn't on you when they brought you in. Perhaps one of the Duty Aurors might know."

Harry ran his hand through his hair as he thought of what to do next. Another tremor rocked the room. Harry stood up facing the healer. "We've got to make sure that whoever's attacking doesn't get a hold of it. It's a very powerful wand."

The healer looked at Harry strangely. "No wand is worth risking your life for. I'm sure you can get another one after we evacuate."

Harry snorted. "The wand chooses the wizard, Healer..."

"Wilson," the healer supplied, looking at Harry skeptically.

"Healer Wilson, even if the wand still recognizes me as its' master, even a mediocre wizard can do some amazing things with it..." Harry told him, he then frowned in thought once more. All he had was the medical robe he currently wore. Not only was his wand missing, but so were the other two Deathly Hallows. His father's, or should he say, his own invisibility cloak and the ring passed down the Slytherin Line that bore the Resurrection Stone were both missing.

"Mr. Potter?" asked Healer Wilson.

"Did I have any personal effects on me when I was brought in here?" asked Harry as calmly as possible.

"Just the robes you were wearing when they brought you in, and those were in tatters. Not even magic could repair them, so they were destroyed," the healer told him. Once more explosions could be heard not too far away and once more Harry found himself able to feel the sheer intensity of the magic being used.

"Whoever it is, isn't only coming this way, but he's also fairly powerful," Harry told Healer Wilson.

Healer Wilson, on the other hand, had drawn his hand and moved towards the door, carefully opening it, making sure the hall was clear before they moved into it. Harry was suspicious of the man as he moved with trained ease that was more of a fighter than a healer, but decided to let it drop for now.

"This way," motioned the Healer guiding Harry through the hall, the opposite way from where all the fighting was happening.

"Wait," Harry said gripping the healer's shoulder. Harry glared down the empty passageway. "Show yourself!"

Suddenly two flashes of light came streaming towards Harry and Healer Wilson. The Boy Who Lived shoved the healer out of the way as he rolled beneath the spells. As he came out of the roll he thrust his right arm forward . A shimmering object could be seen as a figure was sent sprawling into the wall on the far end.

'Invisibility cloaks...' thought Harry frantically as he dodged a second curse from the now unconsious man's partner, as well as another follow up hex. The second man had thrown the invisibility cloak off of him, as his cover was blown, however, he had not expected Harry to summon his wand out of his hand he he tried casting a fourth spell and was then promptly stunned by his own wand.

Harry looked down as his newly appropriated wand. 'How...? I've never been able to do magic like that... What the hell is going on?'

"That was bloody impressive," said Healer Wilson more than slightly amazed.

However, Harry was still confused.

'It was like my magic was reacting on its' own...' he mentally shook himself, focusing on the task at hand. 'I'll have to figure this all out later...'

Despite no longer having the Elder Wand in his possession, Harry was astounded how easily magic came to him. He and Healer Wilson had made short work of the few dark wizards they encountered, each battle only serving to add to Harry's increasingly annoying headache.

Not only were there a few curses he never knew he knew, let alone actually name, but he could also do all of them silently. Harry had only just barely mastered Occulmency last he remembered. Silent casting was on his 'To Do' list, but as far as he knew, he never actually got that far.

"You okay, Mr. Potter?" asked Healer Wilson.

Harry frowned. "I'm fine... Better than fine, actually, other than this damned headache..."

"Good, Potter, because you won't be once I'm through with you," said a familiar voice, one that Harry couldn't place. Before him stood a man wearing mostly black. He wore a black breastplate with a golden cross on the front of it, over black robes. He also wore a black mask that reminded Harry of a medieval knight. The man's hood obscured everything but the front of the mask, not allowing to see if the mask was a full helmet like he suspected or if there were any defining characteristics that Harry would be able to use to identify the familiar man in front of him.

Harry raised his newly acquired wand at the man. The man leveled his wand at Harry and that's when he noticed the glint of steel at the man's waist.

The Sword of Gryffindor.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Harry asked with narrowed eyes. The man's focus did not waver.

"Don't recognize me? Pity... It'll be more fun if you figure it out on your own. Without your precious Granger, I doubt you'll be able to. She was always the brains of your little group." said the man, "I suppose you could call me 'Black Knight'."

Harry growled. "If you've done anything to her..."

The man chuckled in response. "You'll do what? Without the Deathstick you are nothing compared to me."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, his hand trembling slightly. However, whatever this man knew of the Elder Wand and its' location, the man did not carry it with him. "Where is my wand?"

"Are you sure its' still yours?" asked Black Knight. "A lot has changed, Potter. I had hoped you'd still have it... So I could complete my collection."

"What..."

"You really don't remember, such a shame... The Cloak and the Stone are both in my possession. The wand is all I have yet to acquire."

Harry's eyes began to glow slightly with furious power. "And my friends..."

The Black Knight chuckled. "You couldn't save them then, what make you think you could do so now?"

Harry growled in response as he gripped the unfamiliar wand in his hand tightly, his knuckles turning white as he clenched it in his fist.

"He's right, Mr. Potter, in your current condition, you're in no shape to fight him. You have to get out of here now, you're our only hope!" said Wilson, shifting both Harry's and the Black Knight's attention from each other to him. With practiced skill that was most definitely NOT that of a magical physician, Healer Wilson silently banished the Black Knight, knocking him off his feet. Harry could only watch in stunned silence when Healer Wilson turned his wand on him.

"You must live."

Before Harry could react, he was sent hurtling through a nearby door, which was then enchanted so that it could not be opened or busted through by anything short of a fully grown giant. Whatever enchantments the "healer" used, Harry could ssense that neither he nor the Black Knight could break through them anytime soon, even if Healer Wilson were to be killed.

"Damn it..." Harry growled as he pounded on the door. It seemed as if he was cursed. Another had died for him.

* * *

Good, Bad, Ugly?


	37. Infamous Time Loops

_Greetings Mandalore-holics and True Believers, I have yet another "Archive Reject" for all of your enjoyment! For those of you familiar with the author **Innortal**, you know he has a series of Naruto and Bleach Time Loops- along with a rather well written Naruto/Stargate SG-1 X-Over fic. For those of you who do not browse the infamous TFF that I constantly talk about, he also has various "Time Loop" snippets for Harry Potter, Star Wars and Ranma 1/2. As he should, considering he was the one who started each of those threads._

_Though I don't haven't followed those threads with any sort of regularity, I do have a few loops that I myself have written. These are mostly from either Harry or Naruto's POV's. I have one from Ichigo's POV, but only half of the **entire **loop was written by me and I am having trouble contacting the other guy to get permission to post his half of the Time Loop here on the Archive Rejects._

_No matter, here are a series of Time Loops that I hope you all will enjoy!_

* * *

This year was an irregularity.

First, many in the Wizarding World, Wizarding Britain especially, were buzzing with anticipation.

Harry Potter was going to start his schooling, more specifically, Hogwarts.

Of course being Harry Potter something had to be unusual. Most people found it disconcerting that when coming to Hogwarts he seemed rather bored. He did not hold the first time wonder held by those first years. It was almost as if he had seen it all before.

Another irregularity was the lack of excitement from the Sorting Hat. The hat was typically a cheerful object, but this year it hadn't been the case. It spouted out its' song in a lackluster manner, and then began sorting each student lazily. It was actually beginning to put people to sleep with a monotone voice that almost seemed to make Binns sound exciting.

Although watching Draco Malfoy's tirade after he was placed in Hufflepuff was rather amusing to watch. The glares he was currently receiving after he lost their House nearly 100 points promised pain.

Of course the reason why he only lost NEARLY a hundred points didn't help him out any, as the Headmaster awarded Draco 5 points for losing a record amount of points immediately after being sorted.

Finally, it came to the name many were waiting for.

"Potter, Harry!" called out the Deputy Headmistress.

"Did she say Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter..."

"... Potter..."

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes and resigned himself to get sorted once more.

'Hello, Potter...' the bored Sorting Hat said.

'Wotcher, Hat...' Harry sighed.

'It's been a while since you've come back here, what are your plans for this loop?' the Hat asked conversationally. 'It's been rather boring without your usual mayhem around here.'

'Well... I haven't gone the Dark Lord route yet...' Harry contemplated, 'What do you think, Hat?'

'Could be interesting...' replied the Hat, 'You know, after all these loops, you've never asked what my name is.'

'Do you even have a name?' asked Harry incredulously.

'No, but that's beside the point, HP,' the Hat argued.

Harry chuckled as he rolled his eyes and shook his head, much to the bafflement of the others in the Great Hall.

'You know, we should probably get me Sorted...' Harry said he heard whispers from around the Great Hall. 'Which House should I be this time?'

'I could sort you into your own House,' suggested that Hat. 'And then give you your own Harem.'

'Tempting, but we did that the last two times,' replied Harry in deep thought. 'Besides, you've already sorted Daph, Sue, and 'Mione. We could always go the Gryffie route. No one would expect a Dark Lord from that house.'

'If you want inconspicuous, you might want to go the 'Puff route,' the Hat suggested another option.

'True... Of course we could always mess with their minds and put me in Slytherin,' Harry countered.

'Ah, but remember all the crap Severus put you through last time we tried that?' the Hat reminded Harry, 'Not to mention Dumbledore kept an awfully close eye on you. What about Ravenclaw? I did put the Granger girl there this time around.'

'It's always the quiet ones...' thought Harry in remembrance with a lecherous grin that was VERY out of place on an eleven year old.

'You do realize she's only eleven, right?' the Hat interjected.

Harry scowled. 'You're a real bastard sometimes, you know that, right?'

'And the frisky went away,' stated the Hat smugly.

'Of course she won't always be eleven...' replied Harry in an attempt to brighten his mood and feel like less of a pedophile.

'Whatever you tell yourself so you can sleep after you wank at night,' the Hat retorted.

'And here I was, considering taking you with me when I take over the world,' said Harry, 'But it looks like yet another loop where you'll have to do nothing but sit there collect dust inside the...'

'All right, all right! I get the point!' snapped the Hat, who then mumbled something about disrespectful, looping dark lord wannabes. 'I'll let you off the hook this time. I was right the first time we did this. You'd have done very well in Slytherin.'

'Now, now, no need to get your brim in a twist,' Harry placated the Hat. 'I'd say put me in Hufflepuff with Daph and Hannah, but you already put the amazing bouncing ferret there and I don't want him kissing my ass to be my friend this time around. Do you want to place another wager on whether or not Ron will make a bigger fuss than Draco when you put him in Slytherin again this time?'

'No bet.' said the Hat, 'Not only does that get old after a while, but you always win that one. How about how long it takes either his housemates or his brothers to make him snap completely?'

'Stakes?' inquired Harry.

'If I win, I get my own harem when you become the new Dark Lord,' stated the Hat.

Harry quirked an eyebrow, 'Not to put a damper on your side of the bet… But how would that work? I mean you don't exactly have a...'

'Who say's I don't?' asked the Hat smugly.

Harry's eyes widened at the implication. The Hat began to laugh hysterically until Harry ripped the Hat off his head screaming obscenities and stomping it into the ground before finally taking a seat at the Ravenclaw Table. He shuddered as he took as seat and then mentally cursed himself as he noticed his new Housemates giving him a wide birth.

"So much for not being unstable this time around..." he mumbled aggravated at himself. He lost 50 points for his outburst, but got 10 points for the most inventive string of obscenities heard in Hogwarts.

Of course the night capped off with Ronald Weasley being the first Weasley to not only NOT be sorted in Gryffindor, but ended up in Slytherin. He lost a whopping 125 points, but won back 30 points for losing more even more points than Malfoy and more creative use of obscenities than Harry.

He even had the Twins taking note at one point.

And thus began the scholastic career of the newest and, with luck, most fearsome Dark Lord in History. Harry Potter.

But that is another story...

* * *

Harry was ready for this.

He was going to end it once and for all.

It was going to be all over, for better, or for worse.

Or at least all would be finished for this particular loop.

Besides, he'd always wanted to see the look on ole snake face when he did something like this. Perhaps, when this was all over, he'd learn how to make pensieves so he could show Ichigo, Naruto and Ranma later in one of their infamous merged loops.

Things were definitely going his way this loop. His Godfather was free, Snape had been sacked and Dumbledore had managed to get each of the Horcruxes and have them destroyed. Hell, Harry even managed to get Cedric out of the damned graveyard in time.

All that was left was Voldemort and the Snake, as Harry had found ways in previous loops to deal with his little "scar" problem.

Everything was set. All was in place. The traitor Pettigrew was there. Members of Voldemort's Inner Circle were arriving and Snake Face was monologuing, whilst Nagini just laid near the cauldron, absorbing the ambient heat from the fire.

"Now, Potter... We duel..." said Voldemort confidently with a pleased smirk.

He tossed Harry back his wand, to which Harry gave him a very feral "Kenpachi-ish" grin.

"Any last words, Potter?" asked Voldemort smugly, though he was a bit unsettled seeing Harry's grin.

"Ban..." Harry half-whispered, a Snake-like mask began forming on his face. He then let out a mighty yell, "KAI!"

Harry was right; the look on Voldemort's face WAS priceless, as were the expressions of those of the Inner Circle.

The Vizard Who Lived was pretty sure that Wormtail wasn't the only one who had soiled himself right before his death...

* * *

"You know... The skills I've learned from your worlds have come in handy..." said Harry as he lay down on the beach.

Others in the troupe were Naruto, Ichigo, Shinji and Ranma. Each was relaxing for once in a loop. They had no plans for Harems, World Domination, Universal Destruction, Damsels in Distress, or Acts of Ultimate Heroism.

They were officially on vacation. And it was glorious.

"Hmm... Kawarimi was especially helpful this time around..." commented Ichigo.

"It's a good thing Harry had that Portkey ready and you taught us Shunpo, or else I don't think we'd have made it out of there," added Ranma to Ichigo.

"It feels good to relax, doesn't it? It's a good thing we're the only ones whose abilities transfer from world to world or else the girls would have caught up to us- or we'd have not gotten away at all," said Harry.

As fun as these loops could be, a guy just needed to take a break once and a while.

"I kind of feel sorry for Aang though..." said Naruto with a frown, "It is his world after all..."

Harry snorted. "His world, his problems. WE are on vacation."

"Harry's right. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made," said Ranma. "Besides, he's only been around for the last 15 or so Loops. He hasn't had to deal with Rei, Sakura, Anko and the others like we have."

They all collectively shuddered.

"Poor, poor Aang... He will be missed..." said Naruto as he lifted his drink in a solemn toast.

"May his sacrifice be remembered always..." said Shinji, also raising his glass, as did the others.

"He'll get over it in a Loop or 30... I don't think the girls could do anything to him too mentally or emotionally scarring," said Harry uncaringly.

The others nodded in agreement as they went back to their drinks ignoring the problems of the Loops and the Avatar World for as long as possible

* * *

This was the first time Harry had ever remembered coming back during this particular time, and it wasn't exactly the best time to comeback at all.

Of course that also meant he wouldn't have to deal with it later, nor would he be able to access his Vizard powers should he want to go Shinigami on people's asses this loop.

It wasn't the first time he had looped to the graveyard his fourth year. Only usually he was either tied to the stone, or just arriving by Portkey. Not once had he ever looped into the middle of a duel, especially not one with Voldemort, and not RIGHT before he was about to lock it up with the Dark Lord in Priori Incantatem.

Of course his sudden appearance in this loop had caused him to hesitate and all Harry would do was watch as a flash of green light was over him.

* * *

Galen Marek didn't know what to think. It was as if he'd awoken from a nightmare.

The last thing he remembered was dieing on the Emperor's New Space Station while starting a Rebellion. The next thing he knew, he was on Kashyyyk with his father.

It was surreal and he was content. However, he was also troubled. He tried to warn his father of the impending doom, but it was to no avail. It wasn't long before he was killed by Vader and there was nothing Galen could do about it. He just wasn't strong enough as he was now.

As much as he didn't want to make himself known to the Dark Lord, he tried to save his father.

He knew what was going to happen, yet he resigned himself to his fate.

Each day of grueling training, the torturous tasks set up by Vader, the harsh punishments for failure or not succeeding good enough. Though Galen tried to not let it both him, he honestly didn't know why he put up with it. Everything was going exactly as it had in his nightmare.

Why did he endure?

Why did he continue?

Why did he not lash out and kill Vader when he had every chance?

It was an answer that eluded him each time. He knew he was missing something, some important detail. He would remain in the dark for several years, not knowing his reason until he saw...

Her...

Juno Eclipse...

It was as if all the pieces of the puzzle were falling into place. He would endure. He would succeed. He would fight. Not for an idealist rebellion, or an act of petty revenge, but for her.

After their first encounter, he quickly realized she did not remember the things he did. Like Vader, she had no recollection of their previous meeting. But it didn't matter. He loved her and he knew, in time, she would share those same feelings and for now, it was enough.

He'd found his reason.

**For those of you who didn't pick up on the subtle hint, this was Galen's First Time Loop.**

* * *

Harry groggily woke up, noticing that something was different. His flat looked different for some reason. His penthouse was now a middleclass single roomed studio, where the bedroom, living room and kitchen were almost all a single room.

He had the essentials and a few 'luxury' items; electricity, running water, a television.

'Odd... When I loop back I'm usually either at or going to Hogwarts...' he thought to himself. He decided he'd figure it out later, for now he was going to have breakfast.

He opened up the refrigerator to find an odd sight. The only thing in there was half a carton of expired milk.

Harry frowned. 'I have a bad feeling about this...'

With trepidation, Harry closed the fridge and opened a nearby cupboard only to find...

Ramen.

Lots of it.

A full cupboard of it.

"Oh, HELL no!" he shouted. He slapped his head to his forehead and noticed two things.

First, much to his eternal joy, his scar was gone.

Second, much to his eternal horror, he was wearing a cap. A very familiar looking black sleeping cap with a face on it that he was very sure looked out of place on his messy raven colored locks.

Tearing it off his head, he ran to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror.

As he confirmed earlier, the scar was gone, but that didn't mean he didn't have some other mark that would set him apart from others on his face. Or rather, six marks.

Still, despite his depressing plight, he did see one silver lining in the stormy cloud that was his new life.

"At least I'm not that Uchiha-bastard..." He shuddered at the thought of having to avoid dozens upon dozens of fangirls daily.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he guessed he was about 12 years old, meaning he would probably be graduating from the academy soon.

"I wonder if that Hinata girl has a crush on me in this loop."

She might be twelve now, but Harry had seen her when she grew up and he had heard from Naruto just exactly how kinky she could be. Unfortunately, before Harry could begin to formulate a plan to hook up with Hinata in a few years another presence made itself known.

**"You know brat, I just think you like them young..."** said the voice.

Harry's eyes widened as he recognized the voice and began looking around the apartment.

"Hat?"

**"One and the same, though I guess you could call me Kyuubi,"** The 'Sorting Hat' snickered, as if holding back a hysterical bout of full blown laughter.

Harry groaned in disappointment, 'So much for an enjoyable vacation from the norm.'

At that thought, the "Sorting Hat", a.k.a. Kyuubi, let out a whole torrent of laughter that could only be heard by Harry.

* * *

Naruto looked around in confusion. He had awoken in a jungle, along with various other familiar faces within come of the more fucked up Time Loops. He was certain SOMEONE fucked up royally if they managed a new area that Naruto was sure was unfamiliar to them all. Along with his 15 yr old, ramen eatin', snake beatin', orange wearin', Hokage swearin' self was Harry Potter and Ranma Saotome looking very much the 17 they claimed to be when these repeats started, Col. Jack O'Neal, and some new guy wearing black pants and vest with a white shirt. He also had a strange sort of weapon at his waist that looked similar to that weird weapon thingy Jack called a 'gun'.

"Hey guys, look! We have another noob," Naruto pointed out. "Welcome to... Err... Wherever we are... I've never looped through here before... I'm Naruto Uzumaki! That, " he said pointing to Harry, "Is Harry Potter," he then pointed to Ranma, "Ranma Saotome and he is Col. Jack O'Neal." His finger moved over to Jack. "Who are you?"

"Han Solo," the rogue-ish man replied.

"You're kidding right?" asked Jack incredulously.

"You've heard of me?" asked Han with an arrogant grin.

"Kind of hard not to," Jack responded, "You're a character in a movie called 'Star Wars' in my reality."

Further interaction between Jack and Han was interrupted by Harry, "Guys... I've been here before... We need to leave!"

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"I've gotta bad feeling about this..." Han commented, as a giant roar rang out into the open air.

"Welcome to..." Harry said with a sigh, as giant footsteps seemed to get closer, "Jurassic Park."

Another roar was heard as a massive Spinosaurus emerged from the foliage.

Jack summed up everyone's thoughts.

"Son of a..."

The Spinosaurus roared once more before all of their fight or flight instincts kicked in and they all fled from the massive dinosaur.

* * *

Naruto once again found himself sitting on the Hogwarts Express. This time, with an eleven year old Harry, Yusuke Urameshi, Ranma Saotome and some "ninja" named Deadpool.

Seriously, how could HE call himself a ninja? He didn't have any sort of cool jutsu, no sealing scrolls, hell he couldn't even use chakra! Even Rock Lee could use SOME chakra!

Seriously, what type of fucked up universe do you come from where guys like HIM could become a ninja!?

Harry sighed, "So what do you guys think we should do this time around?"

"I think I'll compete in the Tri-Wizard tournament this time around," said Ranma in a bored tone.

"You want to take on ole snake face this time?" asked Yusuke.

"Well... I AM the one prophesized to do it, so I probably should..." said Harry in a non-committal tone.

"We should probably make sure the prophecy didn't change like that one time..." Ranma suggested.

THAT particular time loop hadn't ended well.

Naruto growled in frustration. "Why can't we get stuck in that 'Star Trek' world we saw on the T.V. in the resets in Jack's world!? They get into these timeloops all the time and are out of them in less than an hour!"

"Because then all these fanfiction authors out there, posting on that website called 'FanFiction dot Net' wouldn't have anything to write about if there was actually some sort of chance we'd be able to escape all these repetitive loops," Deadpool informed them.

The assembled group could only stare at Deadpool as if he'd grown a second head.

* * *


	38. HP and the Gates of Oblivion

_Greetings yet again in the **Archive Rejects**, Mandalore-holics and True Believers!_

_This is something I've worked on off and on in the last year or so... A small concept I've been uncertain as to whether or not I'll turn this into a fullfledged fic. This was inspired by a few discussions of crossing over Elder Scrolls with Harry Potter. The writing style, as you'll no doubt notice, is heavily influenced by **Jbern**'s "**Bungle in the Jungle**" and "**Turn Me Loose**" both here at FF(dot)Net and fanficauthors(dot)net. Not to mention the constant praise of my penchant for writing fusion/X-Over fics._

_So, after I gave up my Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Novelization, I decided on something newer that would possilby cater to a much bigger fandom by giving them something they rarely ever get to see._

_So, enjoy my newest entry into the Archive Rejects, the Harry Potter/Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion X-Over, **"Harry Potter and the Gates of Oblivion"**._

_Let me know if this is Good, Bad, or Ugly!_

* * *

You awoke in a cell.

The last thing you remember was sitting in your common room, joking with your best friend, all the while eyeing his sister discreetly. Your other best friend kept giving you knowing glances, but you chose to ignore those for your own greater good. The last thing you need is for people to meddle in your life more than they already do.

Which brings you back to the present.

You are in a cell.

You shake your head to clear out the cobwebs, but you seem to have developed a splitting head ache. You take what little comfort you can in the fact that the source of you pain is NOT your scar and that despite not wearing what you wore to bed the previous evening, you still have your wand.

Going through the necessary movements, and a quick whisper of "Alohamora..." and the manacles on your wrists pop right off. Luckily for you, they don't make much noise when they hit the floor.

Unfortunately, you seemed to have attracted the attention of someone over in the next cell across the hall.

"What's this...? An Imperial in the Imperial Prison?" said a white haired 'man' with pointy ears and purplish, grey skin, with menacing red eyes. "I guess they don't play favorites, huh?"

He looked all too smug saying this, considering his own predicament.

"Your own kinsman think you're a human piece of trash..." Your hand tightens around your wand. He reminds you so much of your nemesis that you almost curse him on instinct. However, it is because that A) You have no ideas where the guards are and how they'd react to you attacking the prisoner across the hall and B) You're not entirely sure what your fellow prisoner is, that stay your hand and don't make a move to curse him into next week.

And your least favorite professor says you are incapable of thinking things through, always looking before you leap and all that. You know, the 'typical Gryffindor'. However, even if he was the slightest bit accurate before, and you hope he wasn't, the death of your godfather several months ago definitely made you learn caution.

"How sad..." the 'man' said in a faux tone of sorrow. However, it didn't last long as your fellow prisoner's face contorted in a vicious sneer. "I bet the guards are going to give you special treatment before the end."

"The end?" you ask in confusion, you're still disoriented so your not exactly running on all four cylinders.

He give you a hearty chuckle, "That's right, you see, you're going to die in here, Imperial! You're going to die!"

You start to argue with him, however he cuts you off with an explanation of his taunts.

"Imperial criminal scum like you give the Empire a bad name, you see. You're an embarrassment," his sinister smirk threatens to break his face in half, as does the reductor curse you'd like to throw at him at any minute. "Best if you just... Disappeared..."

Still, you can't help but think over what he is saying, though when he came to that last part you wryly think, 'What else is new...?' Though only the Dursleys ever thought of you as an embarrassment, it seemed as if nearly everyone else in your life would wish you to disappear until needed- packed away in your own little glass case labeled "Open in Case of Voldemort".

There are still too many questions unanswered.

How did you get into this cell? Why does that... Man... keep calling you 'Imperial'? And what in the hell is he anyway? The third question is the only one you remotely have an answer for. Given the pointy ears, you'd say he is some sort of elf. Though you grew up on the legends of elves, predominantly those in Tolkien's novel "The Hobbit", the Keebler commercials, and last, but not least, Santa's little helpers, you can't help but think that they are far from what you'd ever imagine that they looked like, your encounters with Dobby and Winky emphasize your point.

Then again, with the exception of the Tolkien Elves, the others were kind hearted and full of joy. Not but three seconds with this one and you hate him on a level equaling that of Draco Malfoy and Dudley Dursley all wrapped up in one neat little package. The only true differences between them and the creature before you is the fact that his uncombed hair lacks the greased up do of Malfoy and he's about a good hundred pounds lighter than your cousin.

You're brought out of your thoughts by the approach of several figures, each hurriedly moving and talking in hushed tones.

The 'elf's' eyes widen, "Hey! You hear that! The guards are coming... For you!"

With that he let out a sinister laugh before retreating to the back of his own cell.

"Baurus, lock that door behind us," you hear someone order. A woman from what you can tell.

You can hear bits and pieces of conversation, but nothing definitive. While they are approaching you tuck your wand into the waist band of your trousers.

"You don't know that sire, the messenger only said that they were attacked," the woman tried to assure a white haired man in majestic purple robes wearing the most beautiful amulet you had ever seen.

Suddenly, a dark skinned man in heavy looking armor is standing in front of your cell, his eyes widened as he saw you. The two of you lock eyes, but your mind is still focusing on the conversation between the woman and the old man.

"No... They're dead... I know it..."

"My job, right now, is to get you to safety," she assured him. She stopped when she saw you standing in the cell door way. "What's this prisoner doing there in there, this cell is supposed to be off limits!"

"A-A mix up with that watch... I..." He answered hesitantly.

"Never mind... Gate that gate opened," she ordered. "Stand back prisoner, we won't hesitate to kill you if you get in our way."

"You prisoner, stand aside, over by the window, stay out of the way and you won't get hurt!" The guard ordered. Not seeing any reason to not comply, you walk over to the nearby window. However, the hole in the wall can barely be classified as such considering how small and high up it is.

The Guard then opened the door and walked into your cell. "Stay put, Prisoner..."

"Let's go," said the woman. "We're not out of this yet..."

She then began to study one of the walls of your cell intently. Meanwhile, the old man has caught your eye.

"You..." he says to you.

You can't help but gulp.

You have no idea who he is, but he has obviously seen you before. Considering the fact that they are protecting him and you are their prisoner, it is logical for you to assume he's the one who's keeping you in this cell.

"I've seen you... Let me see your face..."

Despite his kindly conversational tone, you can't help but be intimidated by the old man in front of you. As he nears you, you try your hardest not to make any sudden movements, as you have little doubt the guards would make good on their promises of your early demise should you even blink wrong.

"You... You are the one from my dreams..." he said, lost in thought, "Then the stars... Were right and this is the day...Gods give me strength!"

Idly, you wonder if the man is somehow part centaur as, other than Professor Sinistra, you've never really heard of anyone else talking about stars in casual conversation before. Well, you COULD count Trelawny, but that old bat couldn't predict her own suicide if she had the dagger pointed at her own chest.

"Um... Sir, what's going on?" you ask hesitantly, not really expecting anything other than a beating in return.

"Assassins attacked my sons, and I am next," he tells you. "My Blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route. It is by chance that the entrance to that escape route, runs through your cell."

That explains why they're in your cell, now all you have to do is figure out who 'they' are and why YOU are in your cell.

"So... Who are you?" you ask. Not exactly respectful, but at least he doesn't seem the least bit offended. "And why am I here?"

He quirks an eyebrow at you. "To answer your first question, I am your emperor, Uriel Septim. It is by the Gods that I serve Tamriel as her ruler and you are a citizen of Tamriel and you shall serve her in your own way. As for your second inquiry, perhaps the Gods have placed you here so that we might meet. As for what you have done, THAT is not what you shall be remembered for."

"What am I going to do?" you ask. He smiled kindly at you, as if he knows something you don't. He probablly does and as much as you'd like to curse him, he is the only thing keeping the guards from demonstrating whether or not the swords at their waists are real or for show.

"You will find your own path, but take care, for there will be blood and death before the end," Uriel tells you wisely. You still don't understand, and from the look of the guards expressions, they don't either.

That's something at least.

The Emperor, however, smiles benevolently as if nothing was wrong. You can't help but wonder if Dumbledore gets that same expression on his face whenever you leave his office with more questions than answers. Which you are loathe to admit is far, far too often.

"Please, sire... We must keep moving," the woman urges as she presses down on a brick, opening up the alcove in your cell. She then turned to 'Baurus' and the other guard. "We better not close this, there's no way to open it from the other side."

"Stay back... I'm watching you..." threatened the unnamed guard as he shoots you a pointed look before following after Emperor Uriel and the female guard captain.

The third guard merely smirks at you. "Looks like this is your lucky day."

He too disappears down the tunnel, you can't help but wonder if that is your okay to leave the cell. Deciding you'd rather go on some fool's errand with the Emperor than sit and rot in a cell, you quickly follow after them. Especially if there are assassins about. They're bound to come this way eventually.

As you finally catch up to them, they are heading down some stairs- the woman leading, followed by the dark skinned guard that threatened you, the Emperor, and, finally, the one called Baurus.

Seeing as there is no other option, you follow them into the next chamber. Of course, as soon as you step into the room, there is an ambush. There are shouts as the three guards meet their foes and the Emperor draws an intricate looking short sword and takes a defensive stance. You draw your wand and take aim at one of the attackers when a scream distracts you.

"Captain Renault..." whispered the Emperor. You get a sickening feeling in your stomach. It's only confirmed when the guards come back and are short one of their number.

"We've driven off the assassins, Emperor," said the friendly guard. "It seems as if they were waiting for us..."

"And Captain Renault?" asked the Emperor, though you are pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"Dead, sir," he answered mournfully.

You grip your wand tightly.

Everything begins to hit you at once. Business has just picked up as you fully realize that your most likely not on Earth anymore, let alone Scotland. The only consolation you take from this is the fact that Voldemort doesn't seem to have anything to do with this and he isn't here to torture you further. On the downside, it seems as if you've left everyone you've ever cared for to take care of that mess themselves.

Of course, Voldemort was an impending doom on the entire Wizarding World, that may or may not attack at any moment. You currently have assassins out for your blood in the here and now. Once this chaos is taken care of and you somehow get rid of the assassins after you- or rather the Emperor your helping escort, then you can get back home to your own problems.

Namely, how to approach that girl you've fancied for the last few weeks despite her having a boyfriend and six older brothers, and a Dark Lord that has tried and failed to kill you since you were just barely over a year old.

You know, typical teenage hero stuff.

At least your scar doesn't prickle with that annoying constant throbbing of the Dark Lord's presence. Apparently, the link doesn't extend to interdimensional travel.

You follow the Emperor and his two remaining guards as they make their way to the next door. You force yourself to ignore the dead men in the red robes and the armored corpse of the rather pretty guard captain. The first guard unlocks the door and steps through. Just as the Emperor exits, the other guard turns to you.

"This is the end of the line for you," said the guard sternly.

You get ready for a fight. You had hoped to help the Emperor escape so that he could help you get home, but it looked as if that wasn't going to happen.

Oh well, if you were going to die in a strange place on a strange world, you'd die fighting.

"You'll have to find your own way out of here," he said and just as you go to draw your wand and curse the man with all you've got, he turns away from you instead of drawing a weapon. He too steps through the door, but closes it behind him. The telltale clicking says that he locked the door behind him.

You grab the handle and confirm this.

Nothing a little magic can't fix.

However, your musing and incantation for the Unlocking Charm are both cut off when there is a cracking noise behind and to the right of you. The stone wall seems ready to collapse and there is something behind it forcing it to do so.

You fire off the first spell in your mind.

"Reducto!"

The wall explodes and you hear a high pitched dying shriek of an animal. However, another creature seems to be jumping through the hole in the wall you've made.

This time your kinder to it.

"Stupefy!"

The creature, which you find is the largest rat you've ever seen, is instantly knocked unconsious. Peering into the hole it came from you see an large cavern. You whistle in appreciation. The guards obviously didn't want you following them, so you won't. Because now you don't have to.

Hopefully, even without the Emperor's help, you'll still be able to get home.

But first...

You go back to the bodies behind you for anything useful. It seems disgraceful and it sickens you to your stomach, but you need their stuff a lot more than they do. Overcoming a small bout of nausea you begin to search, ignoring the various wounds on each body and the distinct smell of blood.

You find a few bottles of various liquids, but they mean nothing to you. For all you know, they could be poison of some sort. No, best to leave those behind.

In the end you have a torch from one of the assassins and Captain Renault's short sword and katana.

Going into the cavern, you search once more for anything useful. You don't find much, a shield, a bow, some arrows, a few gems, a dozen lock picks and a couple pieces of gold. You use the small coin purse you got off of one of the dead bodies in the previous room to store the gems and coins. They don't look like any coin you've even seen, Wizard or Muggle, but figured they might be helpful as currency anyway.

After the twins picked you up in the Ford Angelina before your second year, you had them teach you how to pick a lock. Ron thought you were barmy and Hermione looked at you with disdain and disapproval. At least you know how to use the lock picks in the event you find yourself without your wand. It's probablly one of the few moments of your life where it was probablly a good thing you hadn't listened to your friends. So you pocket the lock picks as well, knowing that in this day and age- or at least in this world- they'd come in handy.

You put on an ill-fitting piece of leather armor. It's uncomfortable and it smells, after all someone had died in it, but it's better than no protection at all. You also take off those uncomfortable prison sandals and replace them with uncomfortable leather boots. The boots, no matter how uncomfortable, or smelly, will last a lot longer than those flimsy sandals and you have no idea how long you're going to be in this 'Tamriel'.

Last, but not least, you encounter another corpse. This one is humanoid at least, but its' species is unrecognizable to you. It sort of looks like a Goblin, but it has bluish-green/grey skin. It's also much thinner than the bankers and investors you've met at the local wizarding bank, Gringotts.

However, they're still just as ugly.

On it's body is a rather crude looking club, some gold coins, another lock pick and a key. You pocket the key, the lock pick and the coins and leave behind the club. Not only do you not have much room to carry such items, but you are painfully unaccustomed to using melee weapons in general. You only keep the swords because of your brief familiarization with them when fighting that basilisk off of your current crush a little less than four years prior.

There's also the fact that Renault's intricate katana could probablly fetch a pretty penny.

Guilt starts to eat away at you, but you force it down. She's dead and you're going to need money to survive in this strange world. You sigh wishing for simpler times.

Not far from the 'Goblin' corpse is another door. You use the newly acquired key to get through it and re-pocket it. Who knew, perhaps you might need it again. You were pretty sure you wouldn't, but your inner-Moody kept insisting on keeping it for the time being.

Continuing on into the cavern, you encounter a few more rats, each were easily dealt with and an inferi, which wouldn't go down with a simple Stunning Curse. A muttered "Incendio" followed by "Depulso" was enough to bring it down.

Moving further into the cavern, you encounter another of those Goblin-like creatures. The only difference between this one and the last is the fact that this one is quite alive. Fortunately, it's back is to you. Taking careful aim with your wand, you send a high powered stunning curse at him. Not only is he knocked unconsious, but he slammed into a nearby cavern wall. Your pretty sure that if he's not dead already, he will be if you just leave him there. However, you can't risk waking him or alerting others to your presence as that would most certain spell certain doom for you.

* * *


	39. The Rising Force Teaser Trailer

Hello True Believers and Mandalore-holics!

I have been hard at work producing quality fanfiction for your enjoyment and the promised updates are coming closer and closer, as is the promised debut of **Ultimate Wizard: Legacy of the Force, Episode One: The Rising Force**!

So sit back and enjoy this trailer for **The Rising Force**, coming soon to a fanfiction site near you!

* * *

**_Ultimate Legacy FanFiction Ltd._**

**_A Mandalorian Sundance Production_**

* * *

A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far, Far Away...

* * *

**STAR WARS/HARRY POTTER**

**ULTIMATE WIZARD: LEGACY OF THE FORCE**

**EPISODE ONE: THE RISING FORCE**

* * *

Harry glanced around the room to each of his students, scanning those who already were and those who hoped to be.

"For several millennia, the Jedi Knights were the protectors of the Galaxy," he started, "Until the dark times when the Sith launched an unexpected assault upon the Jedi. Where they are now, I do not know, but their legacy remains, in us."

* * *

Despite the praise from his nemesis, the Malfoy scion grit his teeth in frustration.

"There will come a time, Draco," Harry continued, "When you will have to make a choice. Will you accept the darkness focusing all of your talents for destructive ends or will you show the Wizarding World what you're truly capable of?"

* * *

"Ah. Ms. Greengrass, you put up an admirable fight, but in the end, like all of my enemies, you were crushed in the end," gloated Voldemort. Daphne responded with her patented glared in spit in Voldemort's face. "Very well... Crucio!"

Daphne writhed in pain as the torture curse struck her. She tried to hold back her scream to no avail and a loud wail tore through her throat.

"Where is Harry Potter now? Why hasn't he come to save you?" Voldemort taunted her.

"Go... To... Hell!" Daphne gritted out.

"Crucio."

* * *

As Harry emerged from the tent, unlike the others, he did not immediately draw his wand, nor was it already in his hand. Instead, he casually strolled up to the vicious Hungarian Horntail.

As it reared back to spit out a stream of fire at him, Harry raised his hand and closed his eyes.

Much to the shock and bewilderment of everyone, the dragon spewed the stream of fire into the air and let out a mighty roar before bowing submissively to Harry. He patted it on the nose gently and pull his wand.

"Accio!"

There were a few tense moments before a silver object flew into his hand. With a single graceful movement, Harry caught the object and a tell tale snap hiss could be heard along with a loud crack as Harry sliced through the chain securing the dragon.

Deactivating his lightsaber, Harry Potter did something that would be talked about for generations. In a single, powerful leap, he jumped onto the back of the dragon and proceeded to take off.

* * *

"Let's clear this rock out of the way," said Harry was he began to levitate some rocks away from the pile.

"No time, you have to save Ginny!" shouted Neville, "We'll take care of this and then be right behind you!"

Harry cursed. "All right, but be careful, we don't know what's down here."

"Harry... I've got a bad feeling about this..." said Ron worriedly.

"I know Ron... So do I..."

* * *

"Harry... What's wrong?" asked Hermione, "You look pretty shaken up."

"It's the castle... I can feel the dark taint everywhere, but I can't pinpoint it," said Harry in a frustrated tone.

"But Hogwarts has always dampened your abilities," stated Hermione, "You said when we first arrived here last year that you were effectively 'Force Blind' within the castle grounds. It's why you have us constantly meditating to center ourselves and commune with the castle so our precognitive abilities aren't severely hampered."

"I know, but it's different this time," said Harry with a sigh.

Ron, Hermione and Neville all looked at Harry strangely.

"Hogwarts is shielding the source of the darkness from me," Harry stated before looking each of them directly in the eye. "She is protecting the Heir of Slytherin."

* * *

As the twelve year old Jedi made their way onto the train, the youngest one felt a ripple in the Force. Without so much a word to the others, Harry Potter followed his instinct to the source of the ripple to find a strange blonde girl sitting in an apartment by herself.

Activating his Force Sight, he was awed by the array of colors the girl seemed to emit.

"Beautiful..." he whispered. It was so quiet, he barely heard himself. However the girl's head shot up from her magazine and her grey eyes seemed to pierce directly through him.

"Hello, Master Jedi, my name is Luna Lovegood and I've been waiting for you," she said with a soft smile.

* * *

Two girls watched Harry Potter walk away.

"He loves you, you know," said the red head, her brown eyes boring into her friend since before Hogwarts.

"I do, Ginevra," replied the blonde.

"Then why won't you let him in, Luna!" Ginny hissed.

"Because it wasn't meant to be," responded Luna sadly.

* * *

"All that hatred, all that malice... Feel it! Revel in the power of the darkness," hissed Voldemort.


	40. Mass Effect 1:5

Being one of my favorite games of all time, I attempted to write some fanfiction about this. Unfortunately, I have yet to get too far with any of my prospective **Mass Effect** projects.

This takes place after the end of **Mass Effect** and features Male!Spacer!War Hero!Shepard.

Let me know if this Archive Reject was Good, Bad or Ugly!

* * *

"So, Captain, where are we off to now?" asked the pilot of the SSV Normandy, Jeff 'Joker' Moreau, to his captain, Commander John Shepherd, the man who was now a human icon, an inter-galactic hero, and the very first (and to date, only) human Spectre.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say I'm tired of fighting and politics," said Shepherd, "So I think a little vacation is in order."

Joker smirked. "Can't say I'd disagree with that... Not that I'd want to."

"You sure? I can always assign you to watch the ship..."

"No, no... That's quite all right. I've spent too much time on board here as it is. I could use a little break," Joker insisted.

"Good," replied Shepherd.

"Any particular heading?" asked Joker as he began to run several ship diagnostics programs in preparation of their departure. He looked over his shoulder and saw Shepherd, as he gazed out of the cockpit windows to the vast expanse of space, with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Second star to the right... And straight on 'til morning(1)," Shepherd ordered.

"Sir?" asked Joker uncertainly. Shepherd shook his head, the smile still on his face as he turned to walk away. Joker looked back to the Executive Officer for clarification, but the man merely shrugged. "Alright... Second star it is..."

Thinking on what to do, Joker contemplated his choices.

There was ONE place he'd always been meaning to go to, but few freighters ever went out that way and the ones that did were rather pricy and since the commander never specified where he wanted to go, Joker was pretty sure he wouldn't mind. Not like any of them couldn't afford it, the Council had given the entire crew of the Normandy a rather hefty stipend after that last battle with the Reaper Sovereign.

Commander Shepherd made his way around the star map with a look of longing.

"Are you alright, John?" asked Doctor Chakwas.

"Better than I've been in a long while, all things considered, Doc," Shepherd replied with a surprising amount of honesty. "I've always been a 'Spacer' at heart. I have spent my entire life traveling through space. I've probablly been to more systems than most of the crew combined. Space is my home, and despite the fact that there is still much to do, I have the chance to enjoy it for a while. I was born out there, lived there my entire life, and I will die out there."

"Quite passionate about the 'great beyond' aren't you?" chuckled Dr. Chakwas. "Why the military? Why not become a colonist or an explorer?"

"And be tied to a single planet? Colony life would drive me crazy, and explorers need all sorts of grants and permits to go anywhere, and even then it's rather restricted. As a soldier of the Alliance Fleet, I can go places others dream of."

"I never knew you were such an idealist," Chakwas quirked an eyebrow.

"I didn't say they were all good dreams. Skillian Verge, Eden Prime, and Virmire are more than proof enough of that."

"It's an impressive resume to say the least," Chakwas replied.

"Got me into the Spectres and Humanity on the Citadel Council," responded Shepard, "But where to from here? The Reapers are still out there beyond the outer fringes of known space and the Normandy is going to be out there with them on the front lines. We've already lost Jenkins and Alenko and countless others... Who else is going to be next?"

* * *

(1) Many will recognize this as the location of Neverland in the children's story **Peter Pan**. It is also a line said by William Shatner as Captain James T. Kirk in **Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country**. It was the final heading he gave just after he was informed that the _USS Enterprise-A_ was to return to Earth to be decommissioned. After the struggles the crew of the _SSV Normandy_ had undergone to stop Saren and destroy Sovereign, I felt that this line was appropriate for Shepard's state of mind given the background I selected for him.


	41. Bleach Time Loop

_A/N:_ I had originally wanted to post this Bleach Time Loop snippet with the others a few chapters back, however, the entire thing was not solely written by me. I could have posted just my parts, but they wouldn't have made sense without the ones by **DhampyrX2** over at TFF. So I PM'd him to ask for permission.

After about a week of waiting, I decided to post the other Time Loop snippets without this one as **DhampyrX2** hadn't gotten back to me yet. Well, as you can see, he now has and so it is with great pleasure to give you this Bleach Time Loop snippet written by myself, **"M2J" Mandalorian Jedi** and **DhampyrX2**.

Each piece will be labeled whether it was written by **DhampirX2** or myself.

* * *

**DhampyrX2:**

Kurosaki Ichigo had learned a long time ago to envy those he had met in his fused loops for the relatively short amount of time they tended to live, and the regularity of when they started their loops. Ranma almost invariably woke up on the way to the Tendo home, Naruto tended to wake up somewhere around the time he became a Genin, Shinji woke up as Misato was coming to retrieve him, and Harry woke up at the start of one of his seven years at Hogwarts. They all lived relatively human lifespans (with the rare exceptions for Naruto and Ranma) then repeated as needed.

Ichigo envied them that bit of structure. He could loop back to any point in time, from his time first learning of being a Shinigami, to fighting a particular Hollow, to dealing with Bounts or Vizards, to being a part of Soul Society after his mortal body had died. There was no rhyme or reason, no set day, no nothing. And on top of that bit of frustrations, he would live for thousands of years sometimes before getting killed and looping again. There was nothing more mentally scarring than lasting to an age older than Yamamoto-jiji only to learn that you hadn't escaped the loops after all.

But, in all the times he had relived his life in one way or another, he had to admit that this was the first time he had ever been a grade-schooler again. In fact, he was walking home with his mother (Kami-sama he almost forgot what it was like to see her alive rather then just as a poster in the living room) from his Karate class.

Part of him just wanted to revel in the sensation of having a mother again, of things seeming right for the first time in centuries upon centuries, but he knew he couldn't. Even now he could feel the murky reiatsu of Grand Fisher drawing closer to them, attracted by Ichigo's own strong natural reiatsu. It was simultaneously one of the most terrifying and anticipated moments he had ever experienced. It was his chance to get even, to show the bastard that murdered his mother what he was made of, to make everything right again.

Now if only he happened to be a Shinigami right now, instead of just a spiritually aware little kid.

_Old Man are you there? This isn't a time to be messing around Zangetsu! Where the fuck are you?_ Ichigo screamed in his head.

He finally felt a little shred of relief as he got a reply, even if it wasn't the one he was looking for, _**What's the matter, King, head feeling a little empty to you? Or should I call you Prince right now instead?**_ Shirosaki, Ichigo's Hollow persona taunted from the depths of his mind.

_I don't have time to play with you right now, Hichigo. Grand Fisher will be here to kill mom and soon and I need to access my powers to kill him. Go wake up the Old Man so we can handle this?_ Ichigo demanded.

_**What makes you think he's here to begin with, King? You're not exactly up to your full strength right now, you know. Maybe you can't manifest him?**_ Shirosaki taunted.

Ichigo paused in thought and motion to ponder that, ironically right where he had paused before to be taken in by the Hollow's illusory lure, as he wondered what he could do here without Zangetsu?

"Is something wrong Ichigo-chan?" Masaki asked her son as she tried to overcome the feeling of dread permeating the air.

"It's nothing, Kaa-chan. Let's just get home," Ichigo assured his mother as he hoped the Hollow would ignore them if they did not pursue his spiritual lure.

"Alright, honey. We can tell your tousan how much fun you had with Tatsuki-chan today," Masaki replied with a gentle smile as they pair turned and resumed the trek home.

They got all of five steps before Ichigo felt that the Hollow was following, preparing to strike.

_Shit! He's following us. What the hell am I supposed to do now? Fuck!_ Ichigo ranted in his mind.

_**Temper, temper, King. Do you kiss Kaasan with that mouth?**_ his inner Hollow taunted with a laugh. _**Besides, you know what you need to do. After all, the Old Man is just a part of you, but then again, so am I. Two sides of a coin. But in the end we're still the same coin.**_

Ichigo's expression moved from concern, to anger, to frustration, and finally to acceptance as a rueful grin came to his lips. "Kaa-chan, no matter what happens, I love you and Oyaji, and Karin and Yuzu," Ichigo said out of the blue as he rushed in and hugged Masaku as tightly as he could around the waist.

"Ichi-chan, what?" Masaki asked in confusion, even as he eyes widened as she way a hulking black figure rise up out of the water and approach them.

_Okay, you remember the deal. I'm still King, and you're still the Horse,_ Ichigo warned his inner Hollow, although it was little more than a formality between them now. They had resolved their issues long ago.

_**Whatever you say, King. Let's just get this bastard. The sooner he's dead, the sooner we can go for pizza,**_ Hichigo cackled as he readied himself for battle.

In the world outside of Ichigo's mind what looked like black lightning tinged with Red began to crackle around Ichigo as his face seemed to spontaneously grow half a Hollow mask. In his right hand the lightning formed into a black Katana reminiscent of Zangetsu's Bankai form as Ichigo's clothes melded into a familiar looking black trenchcoat.

"Alright, ugly, let's dance," Ichigo growled before breaking into a sinister cackle as he dove at Grand Fisher and began to systematically take the menos class Hollow apart.

From the sidelines of the massac-, er battle, Masaki could only look on in shock as she wondered when her son had acquired Shinigami powers and why they felt so similar to a Hollow's. That mask was certainly disturbing as well.

"I bet this is Urahara's fault somehow," she whispered to herself without any idea of how right she really was.

* * *

**M2J:**

For doing such a good thing, Ichigo couldn't understand why the hell he was being punished for it.

So what if he suddenly manifested Hollow Powers. Who cared if he was a Vizard, it's not like Grand Fisher didn't have it coming.

Of course now here he was, sitting on a couch in the Urahara Shop being grilled by both of his parents and Urahara whilst a black cat stood there and watched.

Ichigo sighed. "It's not like you'd believe me anyways..."

"Try us," replied Isshin.

"I don't quite understand it myself," said Ichigo, "Urahara could explain it better, but considering he is just as confused as you are, he must not remember."

"Remember what, Ichigo?" asked the cat. Nearly everyone in the room stiffened at the sound of the cat's masculine voice.

Ichigo sighed in relief, "At least someone other than me and Hichigo remember this time. It's good to see you Yoruichi."

The others in the room seemed to be looking back and forth between the boy and the cat.

"You know, this will change quite a bit, don't you," asked Yoruichi. "This is a very significant change considering how early in the timeline we are."

"This is the first time in thousands of years I've seen her, I couldn't just let Grand Fisher take her again!" Ichigo snapped back.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't have done what you did, I'm just reminding you of the reprecussions," Yoruichi backtracked.

"Time travel, hmm..." Urahara spoke up. "I don't know of any device or Kidou that is capable of such a feat.

"That's because there isn't," replied Yoruichi. "Something has distorted both time and space causing the universe to reset itself over and over again. The only constant is that Ichigo loops back each time in this universe and the ones where our universe merges with another. However, this is the earliest we've ever looped back and Ichigo's interferance has caused a significant change in the time line."

"Yoruichi-san... This change... What was it?" asked Masaki hesitantly.

Ichigo sighed. "Grand Fischer was after me because of my abnormally high reiastu. But originally he got you instead Kaa-san..."

Masaki gasped in shock and Isshin pulled her into a hug.

"I... I couldn't let you die again..." said Ichigo, pain evicent in his eyes. Masaki quickly pulled away from Isshin and engulfed Ichigo in the first motherly hug he had experienced in far too long.

Ichigo smiled. 'Maybe this looping thing isn't so bad after all...'

* * *

**DhampyrX2:**

Ichigo had to admit that this was fast becoming his favorite loop ever. He had his mother back, he made oyaji own up to being a Captain-class Shinigami, he had left geta-boshi speechless, and he had Yoruichi to talk to. Now if he could only manifest Zangetsu properly (which both his parents made clear to Urahara would NOT involve broken-shaft training with their only son) it would be perfect.

_**This sucks King! How long again until Hime-chan grows some tits so we can get laid?**_ Hichigo demanded, breaking Ichigo's ruminations over his good fortune.

_I swear, you get one loop where Orihime gets an inner Hollow of her own for you to play with and now you're obsessed. Get over it for once, you nag,_ Ichigo snapped back irritably.

_**Screw you Strawberry-head. Just because you're willing to play happy family doesn't mean I don't still have needs,**_ the inner Hollow replied petulantly.

_You're just sulking because Kaasan scolded you the last time you manifested. You should have known better than to use language like that in front of her. We may be a few thousand years old, but in her mind we're still nine. And no nine-year-old should have a mouth like that,_ Ichigo reprimanded.

_**Jinta does,**_ Hichigo replied with a sniff.

_Do you really want to be associated with the likes of that little brat?_ Ichigo replied with a mental roll of his eyes.

_**... point taken, King,**_ Hichigo conceded with a grunt after a moment to think about things.

The inner monologue came to a halt as Ichigo saw his mother waiting there in front of school for him with a bright smile. It was two weeks after the incident with Grand Fisher and time for Karate class once again. Ichigo had skipped the class last week because of test that Urahara wanted to conduct on his Vizard abilities.

Of course the fact that the test were supervised by his mother, as well as Shinji and Hiyori, only meant that old geta-boshi get several sandal slaps to the head every time he suggesting anything even remotely crazy. Who would have thought a violent maniac like Hiyori would have a soft spot for little kids?

The walk to Karate class was pleasant as mother and son were content to just spend time together.

That peace was shattered as Ichigo walked into class only to see Tatsuki trip and fall over her own feet as she caught sight of him and his mother.

"Kurosaki-san? B..bu...but h-how? I m-mean, t-two weeks ago you died?" Tatsuki wondered to herself in shock as she stared at Masaki.

"Aw crap, you mean Tatsuki looped too this time?" Ichigo muttered to himself as he caught her stuttered words.

His words caught the attention of the volatile brunette as he immediately got in his face and snapped, "I think you have some explaining to do, Ichigo. Again."

Hichigo was howling in laughter in his head as he commented _**Look on the bright side, King. At least it ain't the midget.**_

* * *

_**M2J:**_

Ichigo had known things were going to be too good to be true. Even after he and Tatsuki had been forced to spill everything they knew to Ichigo's mother, things were still great.

He kicked ass, despite not having his zanpakuto, and lots of it. He had his mother. Yoruichi was her typical mentory self, with a slight shotta complex (though never around his mother), he had Tatsuki, one of his oldest and best friends- and occasional lover (though that had to wait a few years), and they were already quite close with Orihime (another occasional, if sometimes unusual, lover in the future- though she did not remember any of the previous loops), Chad and the others ahead of schedule.

Ichigo had to admit it was strange how tomboyish Orihime looked in their younger years. It was hard to believe the transformation she would make in a few years time. Something that Hichigo, and himself (though he would never admit it to his perverted inner self), were greatly anticipating.

Ichigo and Tatsuki subtly tested each of his friends and apparantly the only ones who remembered anything to date were Yoruichi, Tatsuki and Ishida, who managed to help his grandfather drive back those hollows that Mayuri, the sick bastard, had set loose on two of the last three Quincy.

Of course with Ichigo, Tatsuki and Ishida's advanced abilities and powers- not to mention their occasional bouts with Hollows (which the three had to keep hidden from Ichigo's mother) the others had begun to awaken their powers ahead of schedule.

All in all, Ichigo had thought this was a good thing for the future when they had to face Aizen once more. Until Soul Society began to get involved.

'Stupid Mayuri... I'll kill him...' grumbled Ichigo.

After missing his chance at destroying "The Last Quincy", he had redoubled his efforts in order to get that one last test subject. Therein lay the problem, as it had gotten the Vizard prodigies' presence made known far sooner than he ever wanted. Especially with the force of Shinigami Soul Society had sent.

It wasn't exactly the numbers that they sent that worried Ichigo, but rather who they sent. They weren't ready for Vice Captain level Shinigami, let alone the Captains who had been sent. Aizen had come, and Ichigo had vowed to keep him as far away from Orihime as possible. Yoruichi was taking care of him, leaving Tatsuki to deal with Soifon.

Each of the others had paired up with the other Shinigami in the area, but Ichigo wasn't exactly sure who was facing who. Not that he could afford to care at the moment, he had more pressing matters to attend to.

Namely his own opponent.

His adolescent, ten year old form was seriously NOT ready to deal with this shit. And to top it off, he was sooooo getting grounded for this, he was sure of it...

'Oh well... I'm already in deep shit when this is done, so I might as well make it worth it!' he thought to himself as he began to take in reiatsu into his body. 'Ready, Hichigo?'

"**DAMN STRAIGHT KING! And you better not dick around like you do in almost every other battle you fight!**" the Hollow yelled at his human/shinigami outerself. "**I don't care if this is Zaraki! Kaa-san is much scarier!**"

Ichigo didn't know if it was his own attachment to his mother, or the fact that his Inner Hollow had emerged over half a decade too early, or even some mixture of the two, but it seemed as if his unusually beligerant inner Hollow had met his match.

Who'd have thought an insanely powerful Hollow like Hichigo could be "tamed" by a woman with no special spiritual powers and a wooden spoon?

Kenpachi only grinned at the amount of Reiatsu the child was putting out. It was incredible, and he was trembling. Whether out of fear or anticipation, he did not know. What he did know was that this was definitely a memory he'd treasure for a long, long time...

* * *

**DhampyrX2:**

Sadly for both fighters, the moment was broken was a squeal emitted from Kenpachi's left shoulder, followed by a pink and black blur that attached itself to Ichigo before he could even react.

"Yay! It's Icchi-chan, Ken-chan! I told you I didn't make him up. And he's young like me now so we can play," Yachiru crowed in her usual hyper manner as she glomped Ichigo with that force of a thousand Chinese Amazons.

"What?" Ichigo and Kenpachi both asked in tandem as the younger of the two tried in vain to struggle free form Yachiru's hug.

"Of all the- I swear this has to be Aizen screwing with me. He somehow really became a god and is doing this for his own entertainment. It's the only thing that makes sense," Ichigo muttered to himself in frustration.

"C'mon, Icchi-chan, you can show me where all the good candy stores are in the living world again like you did that time before you sent me to visit the Calligraphy club at the Kuchiki house after Byakushi got mad at you for hugging his sister," Yachiru commented as she started dragging Ichigo off in a random direction.

For his part Kenpachi could only look on, bewildered, as his adopted daughter defeated the Vizard kid in a way he would never think possible. Of course, he supposed her cuteness had felled Kenpachi himself once long ago as well.

*****

Meanwhile, as the battles raged on around Karakura Town, A certain sotaichou of the Gotei 13 was enjoying tea being served to him by the wife of one of his former subordinate captains.

"So you see, Isshin-san, Masaki-san, I could not just ignore the powers being emitted by Ichigo without alerting Aizen to the fact we are aware of his scheming thanks to Kusajishi-fukutaicho's warning," Yamamoto explained as he sipped the tea he was given.

"I can understand that, Yamamoto-sama, but did you have to bring a force of such great power to bear here?" Isshin asked with a look of deep concern. His son's awakening power had done enough to unlock Isshin's own hidden potential, and as such it was all he could do to keep himself from grabbing Ryuken and Kisuke and pressing them into helping him slaughter the captains and vice-captains running around threatening the children.

"Yoruichi-san and Urahara-san will be more than able to take care of Aizen, and the others are well aware of how displeased I will be if they utilize lethal force during this feint, Isshin-kun, I assure you," the aged commander replied. "And if I did not send adequate forces along with Aizen he would become far too leery of what is taking place."

"I hope they are also ready to clean up the mess they're making of the town," Masaki commented from her seat at the table.

"If they are not, I will make them ready, Masaki-san," Yamamoto replied with a grin. Who would have thought a rogue like Isshin could marry such a fine young lady?

* * *

**M2J:**

Ichigo was furiously considering his options.

Was it too early for seppuku or hara kiri or whatever it was that Shinigami called it?

He knew if he didn't do something fast, Karakura Town would not survive Hurricane Yachiru. Honestly, he was wondering how Soul Society had managed to stay in such pristine condition over the centuries. It was luck that they had come up with that Caligraphy Club idea as they passed a stationary store on their way to the next candy shop in that loop.

The fact that he got back at Byakuya was merely a perk.

"**Hey Prince, I got an idea...**" said Hichigo.

Ichigo, over the years in this loop, was begining to differenciate each of his inner Hollows moods. When ever he thought Ichigo was being especially idiotic, he called Ichigo "dumbass" or "idiot". In battles, or when he was being his regularly grumpy self, it was always "King". Conversations of a serious and important nature had the hollow merely calling him "Ichigo".

Once more, he had to question how much his regressed age was affecting his inner Hollow, because when he was being mischievious, he called Ichigo "Prince". Of course when these occurances happened, no matter how elaborate and ingenious the plot, more often than not, it ended up badly for both himself and his inner Hollow. Ichigo could still feel phantom pains of the last time his kaa-san hit them over the head with her wooden spoon for that incident in the park.

"**THAT was worth it and you know it, Prince,**" Hichigo interjected.

Ichigo smiled, 'Yeah... So whattcha got?'

"**Well you did want revenge on Mayuri this loop didn't you**?" asked Hichigo.

Ichigo ferally smiled as Hichigo revealed his plan. Since they were probablly going to be grounded no matter what happened, they might as well make use of whatever little freedom he had while it lasted.

"Hey Yachiru-chan..." said Ichigo.

This stopped Yachiru in her tracks, a light blush peppering her cheeks. Ichigo had never once called her that before, and definitely not in that mischievious tone in any of the loops they had been in together.

"Have you ever played Demolition Derby before?" asked Ichigo innocently. Though he was far from it.

Yachiru was excited. Not only did Icchi-chan call her "Yachiru-chan", a sure sign that he was FINALLY seeing her as a woman, but he was also taking her out to get candy AND was going to show her a new game.

When she shook her head 'no', she blushed as Ichigo smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her leading her to the next Candy Shop.

"I hear the 12th Division has..." Ichigo began. 'Mayuri won't know what hit him!'


	42. The Konoha Ghostbusters

For those of you who are fans of **AJT**'s (most commonly known as **Andrew Joshua Talon**, both here at FF(dot)Net and TFF) work, you'll quickly realize where I got the inspiration for these snippets.

At TFF, he started a thread called **Secret of Slime** which was the basis of a _Naruto_/_Ghostbusters_ X-Over. Many of his own snippets are included in his fic "**Ramen Doodles",** a drabble fic that is not unlike "**The Archive Rejects"**, except that it caters solely to the Naruto fanbase.

The chapters are titled "Who You Going to Call?" for those interested and haven't read them yet.

Now the following scenes are just little more than glorified copies of from the Ghostbusters movies and the recently released videogame. The original snippets are still tucked away in the **Secret of Slime **thread as **AJT** and I have going back and forth with the snippets and turning an idea into a rather entertaining fic. We are passed the Prologue and well into what we are calling the "Suna Arc" where Naruto and the gang are sent to Suna on a mission to deal with the Ichibi Jinchuuriki, Gaara.

Anyways... Here are two short snippets (one of which has an alternate ending) of what I like to refer to as **The Konoha Ghostbusters**.

* * *

_The following is a possibility if the Konoha Ghostbusters ever have to face Gozer the Gozarian- or for the those of you who haven't watched Ghostbusters in some time or played the game, the main antagonist for the first movie._

* * *

"**Choose**."

"Choose? What do you mean, 'Choose'?" asked Naruto to the disembodied, ethereal voice of Gozer the Gozarian.

"**Choose the form of the destructor**."

The 'Self-Proclaimed' Chairman of Ghostbusters Inc. turned to his three 'subordinates'. "All right, nobody choose anything! Clear your minds, keep them totally blank."

He ignored Sasuke's muttered comment, "Not too hard for you, is it, dobe?"

"If we choose the Yondaime Hokage, the Yondaime Hokage will come down and destroy us all. So nobody choose anything!"

"**The choice is made, the traveler has come**!"

Sasuke and Sakura both shot accusatory looks at Naruto, who immediately waved his hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

He then turned angrily to the sky where Gozer's voice seemed to come from. "Listen, nobody chose anything! Did you choose anything?" When he asked this, he turned to Sasuke.

"No."

"Did you?" he asked as he pointed at Sakura.

She looked aggravated that he would even suggest such a thing. "Of course not!" she snapped. "My mind was totally blank!"

"Well I didn't choose anything!" shouted Naruto. With that, everything went silent as the three of them looked to the fourth member of their entourage who let out an embarrassed 'Eep!'

"I-I... Sorry... I-it just popped in there..." apologized Hinata weakly.

Naruto wanted to be annoyed with her, really he did, but he found that she was just too cute and innocent to stay mad at. If anything he was annoyed at himself for being unable to be annoyed with the Hyuuga Heiress.

Especially with the 'I told you so' look Sakura was bound to be giving him.

There was a reason she was their secretary and not on the active Ghostbuster Roster, Sakura had said earlier, but at Hinata's plea Naruto had pushed for her inclusion. Since they only had four Proton Packs at the current moment it was Tenten that got left behind this time.

"Hinata-chan, What... What 'Just popped in there'?" asked Naruto steadily, while giving Sakura a 'we'll argue later' glare.

"I tried to think of something, anything, that could not possibly harm us... Something pure, that embodied the best of everything a shinobi was..."

A loud crunching noise was heard in the distance.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"LOOK!" she shouted, pointing at the approaching massive creature that they could just barely glance at between the tall buildings of Konoha.

"It... It CAN'T be... It just can't be..." said a mystified Hinata.

"What did you do, Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto as they moved around on the roof to get a better look. Suddenly, the demigod's form was made visible to them all.

"It's... A plushie Naruto..." answered Hinata.

Sasuke looked to Hinata who seemed to be at war with herself going through a myriad of emotions all at once. He turned to the one person who always had a plan for any given situation like this.

"Sakura, it appears that Hinata has gone 'bye-bye', any ideas?"

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun, but I'm currently terrified beyond all rational thought..."

He sighed as he had no choice but to turn to the dobe. He was never going to live this one down. "Dobe?"

"Sorry, teme, but I'm still confused about whether I should be scared or flattered," answered Naruto honestly.

* * *

_It could have happened like this... Of course sticking more closely to the canon personality, it could have also went down like this..._

* * *

"It... It CAN'T be... It just can't be..." said a mystified Hinata.

"What did you do, Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto as they moved around on the roof to get a better look. Suddenly, the demigod's form was made visible to them all. "A plushie Yondaime dressed like me?"

Naruto looked so confused. This was something he'd have expected from himself- not Hinata. Did she idolize the Yondaime too?

Meanwhile, Hinata's shoulder's slumped in defeat, Sakura slapped her head, muttering about stupid oblivious bakas, and Sasuke turned away from Naruto shaking his head.

"Baka! Can't you see that's you! The Yondaime doesn't have whisker markings on his face!" hissed Sakura as she thumped Naruto on the head.

Naruto looked at her suspiciously. "Are you sure, it looks a lot like him..."

"Yes, we're sure dobe," replied Sasuke in a tired tone.

"Though he does have a point, it DOES look an awful lot like the Yondaime Hokage," noted Sakura. Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto through narrowed eyes with Naruto looking back and forth at each of them.

In unison, Sakura and Sasuke both shook their heads and said "Nah!"

"What?"

* * *

_**Spoiler Alert:** Do **NOT** read this scene unless you have beaten **Ghostbusters: The Videogame**._

* * *

The five Ghostbusters, four veteran Ghostbusters and the Rookie GB Kiba, were zapping away at the ethereal form of Orochimaru who had been steadily gaining power over the last few years and had become exponentially powerful after he had destroyed the ghostly form of Gozer the Gozarian once and for all.

"Everybody, cross the streams!" shouted Sakura as they continued to blast the ghost, her glasses slipping down on her face.

"**I AM A GOD**!" shouted Orochimaru triumphantly as even with the streams crossed he seemed to shrug off their attempts at defeating him.

Much to the astonishment of everyone, it was Hinata- not Naruto or Sasuke or even Sakura- that replied back with a fierce shout of, "WE EAT GODS FOR BREAKFAST!"

Hinata then turned up the intensity of her proton accelerator and the others proceeded to do the same. Orochimaru screamed out in pain as he was vaporized and the Gozer Realm, which had become his own when he destroyed Gozer, seemed to collapse on itself.

The five Ghostbusters were then knocked out of the Gozer dimension and back onto the Great Hall of the Spring Country Palace were they had been before their confrontation with the ethereal Orochimaru.

As they lay next to each other, Naruto looked to Hinata. "We eat gods for breakfast?"

Hinata squeaked and bowed her head, turning bright red and poking her fingers together nervously. "It-It was a bit much, w-wasn't it..."

Naruto simply responded with a grin, causing her to turn even redder. "No, I liked it."

"Th-thank you, Naruto-kun."

--Meanwhile--

"Hey," greeted Sasuke as Koyuki rushed towards him.

"Sasuke," Koyuki practically purred.

Just as the two were about to kiss, Sasuke heard the familiar approach of his least favorite associate. Seeing the emerald spectral entity coming stright for him, he did the one thing he could to.

Just as Slimer was about to "Slime" him once more, Sasuke used a well practiced, seal-less Kawarimi no Jutsu with the only object he could think of at the moment.

Kazehana Koyuki-hime.

Now drenched in disgusting green goo, she glared fiercely at the Uchiha scion.

"UCHIHA!" shouted Koyuki as she began to chase Sasuke.

Kiba shook his head trying to keep back the laughter as Sakura watched everything with a self satisfied smirk.

"**_That'll teach her for trying to take my man, SHANNARO_**!" Inner Sakura shouted with glee as Sakura pushed up her glasses.

* * *

So... Good, Bad or Ugly?


	43. King's Sacrifice

_A/N: _This is a continuation of The Archive Rejects, Chapter 19, the Untitled HP Fusion Idea. Yes, the one where I pulled a few elements from Bleach and insert them into the HPverse, taking the titles of "Sorceror" and "Warlock" and making them more than a simple political title or designation.

The following fight scene pretty much captures everything I wanted to for this fic idea.

* * *

Ron groaned in dread.

The day had not been going well. Death Eaters assaulted Hogsmeade, Harry, Luna, and Ginny were missing, the Headmaster and the Order of the Phoenix were probably too far to make it in time, Neville was losing a lot of blood and, the worst of all, He, Hermione, an injured Neville and a small collection of their classmates now stood toe to toe with the most feared Wizard in recent history.

Seeing the others were too frightened to even move, Ron steeled his own resolve and stepped out from the group. Voldemort raised a hairless eyebrow in response. "It looks as if we have a hero…"

"Ron…" Hermione began as she gripped his arm. Ron, however, shrugged her off and continued walking towards Voldemort.

"No, we can't hide behind Harry all the time. If I'm going to die, I'm going to do it fighting," Ron said sternly, not taking his gaze off of Voldemort.

"Such bravery… One couldn't expect anything less from a Weasley, and a friend of Harry Potter." the Dark Lord taunted.

Ron didn't respond, merely raising his wand. "Chivalry and Honor… Protect the weak and innocent with your will… King… Release!"

The effect was immediate. Many looked at Ron in awe at the amount of power he display, as well as unlocking the initial release of his magic

Voldemort, however, looked extremely bored as he took in every detail of the youngest male Weasley's new power. In the boy's hands was a rather ordinate golden scepter encrusted with rubies.

'Typical Gryffindor…' he mentally scoffed, but upon further study, he noticed something odd about the scepter. For one, it was a bit flat on the bottom. For two, the head of the scepter was unlike any he had ever seen and took the shape of a crown… A king's crown. Voldemort's slitted eyes narrowed. 'A chess piece…?'

"Knight to A4!" Ron shouted, pointed his wand at Voldemort. A large projectile, like a tombstone with a horse carved on the top went flying at Voldemort. The Dark Lord laughed at the boy's poor aim as he missed, until the giant chess piece made a ninety degree turn- right towards him.

Voldemort swept his wand towards the projectile and it immediately exploded into dust. However, Weasley was already on the attack once more.

Pointing to his left, Ron swept his scepter towards Voldemort, shouting "Bishop to A4!".

Voldemort was better prepared for this strike and with a flick of his wand, redirected it with little effort. Ron, meanwhile, thrust his scepter forward, "Rook to A4!" This one came straight at Voldemort, who slashed his wand from the ground to the air. The "Rook" was sliced in half. However, Weasley wasn't done. "Queen, A4!"

This piece, like the Rook, came straight at Voldemort, however, unlike the others, this one was glowing. Voldemort did not know the significance of this, but he didn't really care either.

He reached out with his left hand and, to the astonishment of everyone- Ron Weasley especially- caught the Queen with his bare hand. Voldemort then poked the giant chess piece with his wand and sent it back at its' creator.

Ron's eyes widened in horror.

"Pawn, G4!" he shouted, pointing the scepter at the ground. As many would expect, a giant pawn rose from the ground and collided with the Queen, who promptly blew up, sending Ron tumbling back towards the other students he fought to protect.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed. Many held her back from aiding her friend.

Voldemort chuckled in amusement. "You've amused me. You must fancy yourself to be quite the tactician. Too bad your opponent was I; Lord Voldemort, or else it might have worked."

Ron shakily stood up and walked towards the Dark Lord once more.

Many were impressed by Ron's show of bravery, despite the fact that he was fighting the Dark Lord alone and was completely outclassed. His eyes were set and narrowed, his gaze centered on Voldemort. He may have been battered and knocked around at every turn, but he most certainly wasn't beaten.

Yet.

Even Voldemort seemed to be impressed with Ron's resolve.

While on the outside, Ron was a fierce lion protecting his pride. On the inside, he was a bundle of nerves. Ron had put a lot of power into those attacks and Voldemort, who hadn't even activated the initial release on his magic, deflected each one with minimal effort. Hell, the Dark Lord even went as far as to reflect his most powerful attack back at him with his bare hand and a simple jab of his wand! He had known that Voldemort was powerful and far above him in magical power and skill, practically outclassed in everyway, but this was unreal!

Still, he would do his best to remain firm. "If you liked that… You'll love this… Final Release… CHECKMATE!"

Voldemort's eyes widened a fraction as Ron used a final release on his magic. Others gasped in shock, but none were more surprised than Hermione, who had no idea Ron had made it this far.

'I was not aware of this transformation… Potter and his friends are gaining too much power too fast. At this rate, they might actually become a threat…' Voldemort thought as he narrowed his eyes at the lone Gryffindor.

Magic permeated through the air, saturating everything around them. Suddenly, everything surrounding Ron and Voldemort turned black as a grid appeared underneath them. Ron's cloths turned into a red tunic and brown trousers, much like the ones worn by the knights of old. He began to glow, and a golden breast plate, pauldrons, grieves, and bracers appeared on him, and then a golden chain mail hood, and a sword with a golden hilt encrusted with rubies and a red scabbard and a golden crown with rubies materialized.

'Typical Gryffindor…' Voldemort mentally scoffed.

Finally, a red cape with a fury, white trim with black dots appeared around his shoulders as the grid turned into a giant chess board. Voldemort noted that sometime during the metamorphosis he had been shifted so that he was no longer right in front of Weasley and was standing on a white square. It wasn't fully apparent to him why this happened until he was suddenly surrounded by giant black chess pieces.

'A giant chess board…' Voldemort noted, 'Both are the kings of our respective sides.'

"Now I'm truly impressed…" Voldemort appraised Ron, "And I had thought that only exceptional wizards like myself, Dumbledore or Potter could achieve such a feat at such a young age. Despite how… Mediocre… You appear, you are truly a king among paupers. It is for that reason alone, that I acknowledge you as a worthy opponent."

Ron had to fight the blush that threatened to appear due to Voldemort's praise. He had never been praised so highly before and it felt nice, even if it was praise from his best friend's nemesis.

"However, it was all for naught, as the end result will still be the same," Voldemort added as he raised his wand.

"Magic won't work here," Ron informed him. "And in this world, you can only move according to the rules of the game."

Voldemort knew he was a more than competent chess player, having bested Gryffindor's pride and joy, Minerva McGonagall on more than one occasion, while they had attended school. However, the Weasley boy's Initial and Final Releases were Chess themed and thus there was a lingering doubt in his mind that the boy might actually be able to best him, within the rules of this pocket universe.

"Ah, but you forget, I am Lord Voldemort," the Dark Lord stated as he held his wand by the handle, pointed downward. "I will show you the difference between those who have achieved their Final Release and those who have truly mastered it. Arise from the depths, Lord of Serpents… Raze the land with your gaze… Basilisk… Release."

Lightening surged from Voldemort's hand and his wand became a long black staff with the head of a Basilisk (which was silver) at the top, the eyes of which were amber colored. Ron felt sickened by the feel of the Dark Lord's power.

Voldemort then slammed the end of the staff on the board. Glowing yellow cracks instantly appeared and webbed out through the rest of the board, even the pieces. Once every inch of the board was covered, it and the pieces shattered and dissipated into nothingness. Even Ron's armor dissolved into thin air, leaving him with only what he was wearing before and his golden scepter.

Ron fell to his knees, exhausted. 'Damn it…'

"Good bye, Weasley," Voldemort pointed the end of the staff at Ron, and a bolt of yellow magic shot from the eyes straight at Ron.

There was a 'pop' and suddenly Hermione Granger materialized in front of Ron, her right arm thrust out in front of her and in her left hand, a book that was rapidly flipping through pages. Once it stopped, she cried out, "Aegis Fortis!"

A dome of translucent silver magic engulfed both her and Ron. However, Voldemort's stream of magic was too strong and shattered the shield and struck Hermione in the chest.

"HERMIONE!" Ron shouted as she flew over him and was sent sprawling onto the ground between him and the others. She did not move once she hit the ground. Upon impact, the book she held in her arms tumbled out of her slackened grip. It began to glow and then burst in a myriad of colorful sparks, Hermione's dragon heartstring and oak wand was left in the place of the large tome that had slipped from her grip.

"Herm… Hermione…" Ron whispered hopelessly.

"Foolish girl, such a futile effort," Voldemort mocked with a chuckle. Ron didn't appear to have heard him as he continued to stare at Hermione's seemingly lifeless form, his back to Voldemort. "You're shaking, finally afraid Weasley? As you should be. This is the price that all pay should they defy me."

Ron was in fact shaking, however, when he faced the Dark Lord, his face was a mask of pure fury, his eyes glowing with power.

"So you do have some fight left in you…"

"More than that…" Ron spat. He raised his scepter, seemingly focusing everything he had into it. Much like his eyes, it was glowing as well, "King's Sacrifice!"


	44. Potter Hearts

_A/N: This is an open idea, free for anyone to use. Just let me know if you do, so I can check out your fic._

_I'd continue on with this myself, but I have only played through the beginning of the first Kingdom Hearts game. However, the few Kingdom Hearts X-Over's I've read, like __**AJT**__'s __**"A Key Through the Heart"**__, a Naruto/Kingdom Hearts X-Over, I've thoroughly enjoyed._

_Now, you can either stick with the basic Final Fantasy/Disney Theme in Kingdom Hearts or you can add additional characters from other books in it. I am partial to the second option._

_Anyways… Enjoy what I am affectionately calling __**"Potter Hearts"**__._

_Let me know if you think this idea is Good, Bad or Ugly._

* * *

Harry was a furious storm of emotion. Currently, he was contemplating his lot in life, the injuries of his friends and the hopelessness of his situation alone within the Room of Requirement.

"How can I be expected to defeat the most powerful Dark Lord of the century?" he asked himself. "I'm supposed to use _The Power of Love_? What is Dumbledore playing at? How can _love_ save anyone?"

"**Love is more powerful than you think**," replied a disembodied voice. When the voice spoke, the Room of Requirement shifted. Suddenly, Harry found himself in a pitch black room, standing on a stained glass floor. "**The powers of The Heart are amongst the strongest seen in existence**."

"Wh-who's there," shouted Harry as he quickly drew his wand, scanning every part of the room.

"**I mean you no harm, young master**," said the voice in a soothing tone.

Gaining more confidence, Harry boldly stated, "Forgive me if I'm a bit skeptical."

The voice let out an amused chuckle. "**You are wise to be suspicious, young master, but for now, you must trust in me. Forces of Darkness are at work, both from within and without. You must overcome both if there is to be any hope for this world. You ask **_**'How can love save anyone?'**_** look to your own past**."

Suddenly, Lily Potter appeared in front of Harry. She looked as she did in his pictures; vibrant red hair, piercing emerald green eyes, she looked so full of life, yet she was absolutely still.

At seeing her before him, Harry's wand slipped from his hands, clanking on the floor before it dissolved- something that went unnoticed by out hero. "M-mum…"

"**Was it not your mother's love that saved you all those years ago**?" asked the voice.

Harry glared. "Lot good it did her. All loving me has gotten anyone is getting them killed." He felt a sense of loss as the image of his mother faded.

"**Headmaster Dumbledore, for all his mistakes and misguided decisions, is a wise man**," the voice stated, "**Hatred is a strong emotion, capable of great destruction and devastation. When channeled properly, it can be an unstoppable force. Love is an equally strong force. When channeled to its' maximum capacity, it has the ability to become an immovable object, also capable of great devastation, but also equally capable of so much more. Love; True, Lifelong, Devastating Love; is far greater than even the most Malicious, Burning Hatreds- able to move mountains and inspire armies, healing even the gravest of injuries; physically, mentally, and emotionally**."

As much as he wanted to, Harry couldn't bring himself to believe the voice.

"**I see the doubt that clouds your heart, young master**," the voice informed him, "**Choose**."

"Choose?" Harry asked the voice. "I don't understand."

"**Your own doubt weakens you. To succeed, you must unlock your power**," the voice explained. "**To do so, you require a key. Choose, but do so wisely. Each choice you make greatly affects your journey and its' outcome**."

'Choose?' thought Harry as he was getting more and more aggravated. "What do you mean 'journey'?

"**The Trial of Hearts, young master**," answered the voice. "**Only by undergoing the trial, can you unlock your powers- See just how powerful your heart can be. But first, you must choose your greatest strength**."

Harry then noticed something he hadn't before. In the room were three pedestals. The first had a placard that had _'Gift of the Warrior'_ inscribed on it. Above the pedestal was a sword suspended in midair. It was a gleaming silver, encrusted with rubies in the hilt. For a brief moment, Harry thought it was the Sword of Gryffindor, except where _'Gryffindor'_ had been embossed into the blade, it said _'Potter'_.

"**The Gift of the Warrior… Choose this and offense shall become your greatest strength. Your strength will become unparalleled**."

Harry then looked to the next pedestal. Above it was a golden shield, though the front was green- similar to his eyes. In the center was a large golden 'P'. He then peered down at the placard.

"Gift of the Guardian…" he read to himself. As before, the voice once again made itself known.

"**Choose the Gift of the Guardian, and defense shall be your greatest priority. Should this be your choice, you shall be able to withstand great amounts of pain. You would be capable of defending those you care about with ease**."

Harry nearly chose the shield as soon as the voice finished its' brief explanation; however something else caught his eye. Above the third pedestal, which was labeled '_Gift of the Mystic'_, was his wand. He reached out for it when the voice spoke once more.

"**With the Gift of the Mystic, your magical capabilities would be unmatched. Nothing would be able to stand against your spells. Choose**."

Harry's hand remained frozen for a moment longer before he finally let it drop. He contemplated each of the gifts. Each would come in handy, but he doubted superior strength would matter when he faced Voldemort once and for all. He also knew that no matter how powerful or how skilled in magic he became, Voldemort still had nearly half a century of experience using magic.

Maybe it was his 'people saving thing' talking to him, but he knew there was only one glaringly obvious choice for him. No matter what would happen in the future, Harry's top and only priority was defending those he cared about.

Displaying none of the hesitation he felt moments before when he stopped himself from grabbing his wand, he reached for the Gift of the Guardian. However, before he could touch it, it dissolved. He felt the tingling sensation of magic flowing through his arm before he saw the shield reform on his right arm. It was one of the most exhilarating things he had ever felt.

"Wow…" he said breathlessly.

"**Choose**."

'Huh?'

"**Choose that which you will sacrifice… Choose that which will become your weakness**."

Looking around, Harry saw that nothing new had appeared. The sword or the wand… The Gift of the Warrior or the Gift of the Mystic… Which would he be willing to give up?

Once more, without hesitation Harry's arm reached out and immediately the sword that represented the Gift of the Warrior burst in a small display of bright lights.

"**Good luck… Key Bearer**…"

Before Harry could ask what the voice meant by 'Key Bearer', the ground beneath him shattered and he was swallowed up by the darkness beneath him.


	45. Time Travel Harry

_This was another experimentation with a Time Travel fic. With this one, I wanted to try something a little different- something along the lines of what **Crys** did in his fic **"Different Timeline".** An ambitious project, sure, but not an impossible one. Unfortunately, I couldn't go anywhere with it, fortunately, for you guys, it's now the newest entry in the Archive Rejects._

_May pick this up at a future date, might not, who's to say?_

_Let me know if this idea was Good, Bad, or Ugly..._

* * *

It was yet another restless night for Harry Potter.

It had been that way most of the nights he had spent at Hogwarts... At least in his later years of attending the alma mater of his parents, and of course his earlier months since he came back.

He didn't understand it.

Truly he didn't and he knew it was only a matter of time before his 'cover' was blown. He was pretty sure Dumbledore was already suspicious of him. After all, the last muggle raised half-blood with talent on par with his own was Tom Riddle and, to Harry at least, being compared to THAT particular wizard, for whatever reason, was NEVER a good thing.

At least he hadn't deviated too far from the original timeline, though some things were not on purpose. He was still in Gryffindor as he didn't want to be without Ron and Hermione and, perhaps, even be a better friend to Neville. What he hadn't counted on though was how childish and trivial his friends and their problems seemed to be.

One thing that changed was the fact that Neville hadn't broken his arm during the first flying lesson. Strangely enough, he was still the Gryffindor Seeker. After a late night of trying to figure out once more HOW or WHY he'd come to the past, he decided to unwind with some leisurely flying.

Of course he managed to catch the attention of the ENTIRE Quidditch Team as they made their way out for an early practice, sans Seeker as they hadn't held tryouts yet. It wasn't until he landed that he noticed them and when he saw their astonished looks he knew then that there wasn't anything he could say or do to keep himself off the team.

The biggest deviation, however, came during the Halloween Feast when Quirrel let in the Mountain Troll. As before, Hermione was in the girl's bathroom, and as before Ron and Harry, with Neville of course, rushed immediately to save her. And save her they did, though now Ron Weasley was now known as "The Troll Slayer".

Of course it had been Harry who had killed the Troll, but he had pushed the credit on a very surprised and still slightly shocked Ron, much to the confusion of their friends. Though he reveled in the attention, Ron couldn't help but feel guilty at taking credit for defeating the Troll. However, he and the other two had been silenced to secrecy by Harry.

As much as some things changed, others stayed the same.

Severus Snape was every bit as nasty and bitter as Harry remembered. However, now The Boy Who Lived had a better understanding of the vile man's feelings and thoughts so instead of being angry and defiant towards the Potion's Master as before, he merely pitied him. It was something that seemed to only make Snape even more hostile towards him.

So lost in thought walking in the shadows of the castle, he had not realized where exactly it was that he was headed. Of course when he realized where he was, he couldn't bite back the curse that immediately left his lips.

"Bloody hell..." he swore under his breath, his gaze transfixed on the enchanted mirror not too far from him, "If there was anything I didn't ever want to see again..."

Harry took an involuntary step back as he shook his head and turned immediately out the door when he was stopped by the voice of another.

"I have seen many different reactions to that mirror, but that has never been one of them," said the aged voice of Albus Dumbledore. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me."

Harry didn't have to turn around to know that Dumbledore was not being his usual grandfatherly self, nor would he have to look the wise old man in the eyes to know the ever present twinkle was not present.

At the current moment he was not dealing with Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, but Albus Dumbledore, Defeater of Gellert Grindlewald.

Slowly pulling out his wand, he dropped it on the ground as he turned around to face the old wizard. He made sure every movement was slow and deliberate. He didn't feel like being knocked unconscious and detained only to be questioned against his will.

"Not really, Professor, but I suppose I don't have much of a choice..." sighed Harry, "Even if I didn't think you would curse me if I even looked at you wrong, you're about the only one I know who can help me with this problem. However, I'd rather we did this in your office... Far away from the Mirror of Erised."

Whatever he was expecting, Dumbledore was not expecting that. His surprise was evident as he raised his eyebrows in shock.

"So, I take it you already know what the mirror does and it's purpose," asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, and I would have probably have eventually gone mad looking at it if you hadn't stopped me the last time I found it," replied Harry honestly. "As I said before, this is a conversation best had in your office, Headmaster."

Dumbledore was shocked that he couldn't detect any lies in the boy's speech, despite the fact that he had never done such a thing. That either meant that the boy was telling the truth or that he was an occulmens. While the second was possible, however unlikely, the first was practically impossible, for many reasons and none of them all meant anything good either.

"Very well," replied Dumbledore, who then wordlessly summoned Harry's dropped holly and phoenix feather wand towards him and then escorted the young time traveler to his office.

As they neared the gargoyle that guarded the stairwell into the Headmasters office, it automatically moved out of the way so that Harry and Dumbledore could enter the latter's office unimpeded.

As Harry entered the office, he smiled at the sight of the familiar red and gold bird in a far corner of the room.

"Hello, Fawkes," Harry greeted the bird. The bird gave a short trill and Harry's smile got a little bigger and more genuine.

Dumbledore watched all this impassively, but like some other things with Harry Potter, nothing seemed to be adding up and he found himself pleasantly surprised. Glancing around the room, he noticed the portraits were also paying close attention to the young boy.

Harry then turned around towards the Headmaster as he made his way to his desk. He sighed; it was time to face the music. Dumbledore kept his watchful gaze on Harry as the boy seemed to be contemplating something.

"Take your time, Harry," said Dumbledore.

"Sorry, Headmaster... I'm just not sure where to begin because I'm still not sure how it all happened..." he said honestly. "Hermione was always better at this sort of stuff than I was."

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"I suppose you could call me a 'time traveler'," Harry began, though he paused momentarily when he heard a scoff from one of the portraits.

He took a moment to glare at Phineus Nigellus.

"Don't think I won't destroy your other portrait," threatened Harry coldly. "I know exactly where my godfather's ancestral home is and am not above removing it, permanently if need be. As the primary beneficiary of Sirius' will, I will inherit it one day."

That had been news to Albus Dumbledore, who like many of the other portraits, and Phineus himself, was shocked at the cold tone the eleven year old boy had spoken to the aged portrait. There was a deep seated resentment in Harry's tone that should not have been present.

Frowning, Dumbledore decided to redirect Harry's attention. "Why is it that you have come back, Harry?"

"I honestly don't know sir... I went to bed one day, and waking up the next in my old cupboard at Privet Drive," said Harry, "I've been trying to figure out what sent me back, but I haven't come up with anything yet."

Dumbledore got a sour look on his face. He really didn't like the implications of Harry's statement and the casualness at which it was spoken.

"Interesting... Can you think of any reason why someone else would want to send you back?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry thought for a moment before answering. "I suppose my godson might, so he might have a chance to meet his parents and grandfather, but it's unlikely, especially since he's only six. The only thing that I could come up with is that someone else came back and I'm 'just a side effect'."

Dumbledore frowned in thought. "It is possible, I suppose... But there would still have to be a reason."

"Where do you want me to start?" asked Harry, "I'm Harry Potter, weird things have been happening to me since before I was born. A prophesy, surviving the Killing Curse, the Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Ron's Pet Animagus, the Triwizard Tournament, being forced to carve lines into my own hand... I could name more, a lot more actually..."

Harry then looked at the Headmaster's eyes that were widened in astonishment.

"Do I wish I had a camera..." Harry said cheekily. "It's not everyday someone gets the chance to surprise 'The Great' Albus Dumbledore."

"While I am not completely convinced that you are who you say you are, you knowledge of certain objects does give some merit to your credibility," said Dumbledore.

"So what do I have to do or say to get you to believe me?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore seemed to think over his answer a bit before finally coming to a decision. "Tell me why you forced Mr. Weasley to take credit for killing the Troll on Halloween?"

"I guess our story was a bit weak, wasn't it? Especially to an expert Legimens." Harry was slightly disappointed to note that Dumbledore gave no reaction to the mention of a highly restricted branch of magic. "Mostly it was to prevent future problems between us concerning my fame and money. If Ron were to look in the Mirror right now he'd get the image of himself as being both Quidditch Captain and Head Boy. Something that would make him stand out amongst his five older brothers and younger sister. How many of them can ever say they have ever fought a troll, let alone killed one at age eleven," replied Harry easily.

"Ah, but appearances aside, he can not truthfully lay claim to defeating a Troll," Dumbledore countered.

"Why not, Ron was the one who defeated it last time," Harry shot back, "All I did was get my wand stuck in its' nose."

"Be that as it may, Mr. Weasley was not the one who defeated it this time," Dumbledore replied.

"It still happened, even if I'm the only one that remembers it that way," Harry frowned slightly, "It still gives me headaches thinking about it... Second, I really don't need anymore attention than I already have. Despite Professor Snape's claims otherwise, I have never enjoyed the attention garnered by my fame, even the first time around."


	46. HP and the Gates of Oblivion 1:2

_A/N: This is a continuation of **"Archive Rejects, Chapter 38: Harry Potter and the Gates of Oblivion"**, I hope you all enjoy this as much as the guys at TFF did. Of course I didn't give it to them in a solid block like this. They got it over the course of a couple weeks, in snippets. Still it was fun to write and I may return to this again in the near future. Still not sure I want to turn this into a full-fledged fic though._

_In any case, I hope to give you all updates on some of my other fics before the New Year._

_No promises._

_Anyways... Enjoy the continuation of **Harry Potter and the Gates of Oblivion** as Harry continues to make his way through the Imperial Prison._

_

* * *

_

You're pretty sure that if he's not dead already, he will be if you just leave him there. However, you can't risk waking him or alerting others to your presence as that would most certainly spell certain doom for you.

**~HP:GoO~**

You frown.

Seeing this one down here, there are bound to be more. This does not bode well for you. Oh how you really wish you had your father's old invisibility cloak or even took the time to learn the nifty disillusionment spell that Moody cast on you on the way to Grimmauld Place last year. Either one of those would have been great to have.

Taking a look around you see another one of those giant rats, only this one is dead and on a rotisserie spit. Despite the fact that the sight of it makes you cringe and your stomach rebel against you, the smell is actually quite alluring.

Making sure you don't see any more of those creatures, you creep around the makeshift campsite. Seeing nothing you can use, you make your way deeper into the cave. Again you spot another one of the Goblin-esque creatures, but before you can act, you slip on a rock alerting it to your presence. It quickly turns and lunges at you with astonishing quickness and agility. Only your superior reflexes, honed through years of dodging bludgers and your cousin's fist allow you to react in time to save your own skin, with the first spell that came to mind.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

A silver bolt of magic lances out from your wand and meets the creature dead on in mid air. Its' sword is wrenched out of its' hand and it is flung backwards onto a rock ledge. You can't help but wince as it crashes hard on the edge snapping its' spine.

You have yet to use a lethal spell and you're three for three on the dead Goblin encounters, though in your own defense, that first one was already dead before you got there. Despite the fact that the creature was going to kill you, you can't help but feel guilty about the whole idea of having killed. Taking a moment to reflect on what has transpired so far, you force yourself to continue on.

You're so lost in your thoughts; you completely miss the trip wire until you step on it. Immediately, you dive to the side scrapping your hands on the rock cave floor as three rather heavy spiked objects attached to the ceiling by chains nearly swat you like an insignificant bug.

Assassins, giant rats, goblins and now trapped corridors... This really hasn't been your day.

You shakily get up and make your way down the next corridor, trying to put everything out of your mind for now. You have more important things to think about, like surviving and getting out of this damned cave- and after that, getting home. You'd almost rather sit through one of Umbridge's, hell Lockhart's defense class rather than spend another moment in wherever it is that you are.

The cave opens up into a rather large cavern. Below, in a pit, you can see a Goblin poking at some of those giant rats in a cage. You also see two more Goblins across the cavern to your left, one to your right and another on the pit, though this one is different. It is wearing a long robe and has a gnarled staff with a large rock tied onto the staff head strapped to its' back.

You surmise that this one is probably some sort of shaman and can probably do some sort of magic. Thinking back to your history lessons, what little bit of them you managed to stay awake through in five and half years, you can't remember if the goblins back home could do magic or not and how potent it was if they could.

Oh how you wished Hermione was here right now, the girl had the answer to everything. Not that you were unintelligent, but you had gotten rather lazy at finding your own answers since that fateful day you met Ron on the train and perhaps relied on Hermione a bit too much over the years.

You make a silent oath to study with Hermione more once you get back.

Shaking yourself from your thoughts, you try to quickly come up with plan before deciding you should just wing it. Planning is more Hermione's thing anyway, you're better at 'shooting from the hip' as the Muggles would say.

"Alohamora!" you whisper, a small stream of magic hits the cages and they pop open. The giant rats immediately pounce on the Goblin and it screams out in pain trying unsuccessfully to fight them off. The other goblins see this, but before they can act, you're attacking.

"Stupefy! Stupefy!" you quickly shout taking out the two on the right. Suddenly the last remaining goblins' attention is on you. The one on the right is closer and has its' sword drawn charging at you. "Stupefy!"

The goblin's head snapped back as you hit it right between it's' eyes.

You barely catch the movement of the last goblin out of the corner of your eye. You turn your head towards it, only to find yourself hitting the ground as quick as you can as a bolt of lightning charging right through their air where you were standing just a few seconds prior.

You scramble to get up, but the Goblin has already struck again, only this time its' aim is true.

A scream tears through your throat as an electrically charged bolt of magic charges through your body. You're knocked off your feet and slam against the wall.

You're dazed for a moment- though you can't be sure whether it's from the impact from hitting the wall or from the electricity still running through your body.

The goblin, noticing it hasn't finished you off yet, goes in for the kill. You're certain that if you're hit once more with another bolt of lightning you're done for. It's through sheer will power that you're able to move at all as you scramble behind a stalagmite. However, it shudders under the force of another bolt of lightning striking it.

You take advantage of the precious few seconds it takes to cast one of those lightning spells.

"REDUCTO!" you loudly shout as you pop up from behind the stalagmite. The red bolt of magic strikes true as it leaves a large hole where the goblin mage's torso used to be. You sigh as you slump against the stalagmite, allowing yourself to slide back onto the ground. You find yourself shaking. Whether it is from the bolt of lightning that struck you, your coming off an adrenaline high, or even the fact that the goblin mage met a rather messy end at your hands, you are unsure.

What you are sure of, is the fact that this journey is probably going to get a lot worse from here.

You've got a bad feeling about this...

You sit there for a while, allowing you to recompose yourself. However, it's a difficult thing. Before today you've never killed before and have only used a single Unforgivable. Now, you're responsible for the deaths of four goblin-like creatures- one of which met a rather gruesome end by your own hand.

Still, you can't help but be curious about the type of power he wielded. Collecting another lock pick and another gold coin from the Goblin on the right, you make your way over to the dead Goblin mage.

The sight of its' ravaged body makes you sick to your stomach and you do the only thing you can.

You throw up.

After you recover, you walk over to where the Goblin creature's staff landed while pointedly not looking at the creature itself. You pick it up to examine it. The amount of power you feel coming from it is astounding. It gives off a similar feeling in your hands that your wand does, yet different... Less personal, but no less powerful.

Deciding to test it out, just in case you lose your wand, you point it at a nearby barrel.

"Wingardium Leviosa," you chant and nothing happens. You try again, this time trying to mimic the 'swish and flick' movement that some have to do with their wand to get the spell to work.

Still nothing.

Then you remember that the Goblin Mage didn't need incantations or 'staff movements' to do magic, so maybe you just have to force it out. Gripping the staff in both hands you point it firmly at the barrel and concentrate on pushing the magic out of the staff.

What happens next shocks the hell out of you.

Figuratively, not literally.

A bolt of lightening shoots out of the staff and strikes the barrel causing it to explode. You instinctively cover your face from the incoming shrapnel of splintered wood.

Unlike with your wand, there was no pull on your magic. You didn't feel even the slightest bit of drain on your magical core- not that you felt it very often as you are far more powerful than most your age. However, the amount of magic it should have taken to create such a phenomenon should have at least drained you a little.

Examining the staff once more, you notice something is different about it. The magical aura you sensed from it earlier is diminished, still strong, yet not as strong as it was before. It is easy to surmise from what you have just witnessed is that the staff was specifically made to shoot lightening bolts and that it has a finite number of 'shots', almost like a gun.

A weapon like this is far more useful than either of the swords you're carrying. For one, you know how to use this and two; it doesn't seem to require any amount of skill to be able to use it effectively. Just point and zap.

Seeing just exactly what the people of this land are capable of, you decide to look around for more useful items. Anything to get you away from the dead goblin's eviscerated corpse.

Coming across a locked chest, you pull out your wand and mutter the incantation to the unlocking charm and it pops open. Inside you don't find anything particularly useful at the moment; however there are quite a few valuable items that should be quite saleable later. You're sure to pocket those before making your way out of the cavern a staff, some valuable gems, a silver nugget and a few gold coins heavier than you were before. Of course you're also moving a lot stiffer too, having not fully recovered from the lightening bolt attack that struck you.

You can't help but laugh at the current situation you find yourself in. After wandering a few more catacombs, taking down some more giant rats and goblins and even filling your coin purse a bit more and you find yourself back within the stone walls of the secret passage of the Emperor's escape route.

Of course not everyone was happy to see you.

You arrived just as the guard whose name you didn't catch, the Emperor and Baurus were just walking into the corridor below you. They were talking about something or another, but their tones were too low for you to clearly make out what was being said. Judging from their appearances, they've had about as rough a time as you had trying to get out of those bloody catacombs.

Considering they left you behind, it's a safe bet they wouldn't want to see you in the near future. Unfortunately, like every other inopportune moment of your life, Murphy's Law rears its' ugly head- or more specifically what you jokingly referred to Hermione as "The Potter Corollary".

Ah, Murphy's Law. You remember how confused Ron was by your little joke, so Hermione explained that it was a Muggle term that states 'Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong'. Shortly afterwards, you explained to them that the Potter Corollary goes like this, 'Anything that can go wrong when Harry Potter is around, will happen to Harry Potter'.

Hermione had been horrified by this joke, but Ron was unusually grim when he reluctantly admitted you had a point. Spoilsports. Not only did they spoil your fun, but your little joke then led to yet another of the infamous Ron/Hermione rows that were beginning to become more and more common as the days went by- as if they didn't argue enough as it was.

At least Ginny had found it, and the rest of the situation, funny.

The Potter Corollary you realize, in hindsight, was childish, but you have five and a half years of schooling to back it up. Second, fourth and fifth years were especially brutal, but you've mostly gotten over it.

Anyways... You were content to just let them pass through and then look for another alternate route out when the red robed assassins with the magically appearing/disappearing demonic armor decided to show up once more.

You hear someone shout "For the Emperor!"

Baurus, the unnamed guard and the Emperor each had an opponent when another snuck upon them through the shadows intent on accomplishing their task.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" you shout. A large silver streak of magic lances towards the assassin in the shadows. Everyone surprised by your shout stops fighting. One of the guards takes advantage of this and stabs his opponent in the chest. The assassin's armor and weapon disintegrate instantly.

The assassin you cast the disarming spell at is slammed against the wall- his weapon wrenched out of his hand. You watch as the weapon, instead of clamoring onto the floor, disappears as well.

The emperor is knocked off his feet, and his guards are out of position to help him. Not knowing what you can do as you jump from the ledge you were observing the from, you let loose the only spell you can think of- one that you had been dying to try out since you read about it in the Half Blood Prince's book.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" you shout out waving your wand in a slashing motion.

You watch in horror as his armor seems to split as if struck by a sword, blood gushing from the new wound. The assassin's armor and sword disintegrate as it had on the others, but you barely noticed. Despite the gravity of the situation at hand, you can't help but think about how Ron and Hermione would react to this situation- what they would think of you. What Ginny would think of you now that you're a murderer?

You're so focused on the shocked look on the assassin's face as his life blood was spilled from his body that you barely notice that the other assassin's have been killed as well. You're only brought back to the present when you hear the unnamed guard shout angrily. "It's that damned prisoner again!"

He begins to advance on you with his sword drawn. Baurus looks unsure what to do, but his sword remains drawn and he's watching you carefully.

"No Glenroy..." the Emperor spoke up placing a hand on the man's sword arm. "He can help us... He must help us."

"But sire!"

"No, leave him be. I shall speak with him," said the Emperor in a comforting tone as he slowly approaches you. He gives you a kindly smile. "So, we meet again."

You offer him a rather pitiful attempt of a weak smile in return. "So we do."

"Are you all right, young one?" Uriel Septim asks you.

"Yeah… I will be…" You reply uneasily, trying to will the shaking of your hands to stop, but they are adamantly refusing to do so. You can tell he's curious and concerned, but you do not elaborate and he does not press you.

It isn't long before you easily notice the suspicious looks both Baurus and Glenroy keep shooting you. Of course it's not like either one of them are being discrete about it either.

Uriel follows your gaze over at two of his most trusted Blades.

"They can not understand why I trust you, they have not seen what I have seen…" the Emperor states, and then sighs. "How can I explain…? Listen, you know the Nine, how they guide our fates with an invisible hand."

In truth, you have no idea who "the Nine" are, but with the way the Emperor reveres them and speaks of them, they kind of sound like God that you heard about when your aunt and uncle would drag you to church before you went to Hogwarts.

You decide to give him a half truth.

"Not really. It's not something I really think about," you reply.

"I have served the Nine all of my days and I chart my course by the cycles of the Heavens. The skies are marked with numberless sparks, each afire and everyone a sign. I know these stars well and I wonder which sign marked your birth?"

This one was easy for you to answer as you'd always been moderately good at Astronomy, even without Hermione's help. Unfortunately, if your theory about being on a completely different world is right, then they may not have the same constellations that Earth does or even the same names for them even if they do.

You decide to tip your hand a bit.

"The Lion," you reply. The looks both Baurus and Glenroy give each other speak volumes. Obviously the Leo Constellation does not exist in, wherever it is, that you are. The Emperor, on the other hand, takes everything in stride and seems unsurprised.

He merely nods, and you can't help but feel a bit awed by him.

"The signs I read, show the end of my path. My death, a necessary end, will come when it will come."

Now you're a bit baffled.

He went from being seemingly all knowing like the Headmaster of your school, to spouting off Divination like Trelawney, only he's predicting his own death and not your own.

"What do the stars say about me?" you ask curiously.

"Your stars are not mine. Today, the Lion shall prove a prideful and noble protector when fortune fades," the Emperor replies cryptically.

It was a very well worded non-answer.

"Can you see what the stars say about me?"

"My dreams grant me no opinions of success. Their compass ventures not beyond the doors of death. But in your face I behold the sun's companion. The dawn of Akatosh's bright glory may banish the coming darkness. With such hope, and the promise of your aid, my heart must be satisfied."

"Aren't you afraid to die?" you ask.

It's such a simple question, but one that will tell you volumes about someone.

Voldemort is afraid of death; it's why he has gone to such lengths to make himself immortal. While you aren't afraid of death by any means, you are afraid to die before Voldemort has been taken care of. One of your deepest and most secret fears is what will happen to Ron and Hermione, Ginny, the other Weasleys and the Order should something happen to you before you fulfill your own destiny. Even now, the thought is gnawing away at you in the back of your mind, a constant reminder that you have to find a way back from wherever it is you are.

Uriel smiles, he knows what you're asking.

"No trophies of my triumphs precede me, but I have lived well and my ghost shall rest easy. Men are but flesh and blood. They know their doom, but not the hour. In this I am blessed to see the hour of my death; to face my apportioned fate and then fall."

Somehow, you don't see it as a blessing.

Speaking with Emperor Uriel Septim makes you feel insignificant. You can't help but admire his strength and wonder whether or not going to face Voldemort is going to feel like this. To know you're facing your imminent death, yet you walk on determined to see out your destiny knowing that, for you, there will be no tomorrow.

That you are both fated and destined to die.

Somehow, you don't think you'd be as self assured or as strong as the Emperor when you go out to face your own death.

_

* * *

A/N: I love the irony of the last sentence as that is exactly what Harry did in Deathly Hallows when he went out to the Forbidden Forest and willingly let Voldemort blast him with the Killing Curse. Of course HBP!Harry and DH!Harry, while fundamentally the same, are two very different people as well. GoO!Harry can't see him going willingly to his death like Uriel because he both lacks the knowledge and experiences that DH!Harry went through._

_So tell me... Good, Bad, Ugly?_


	47. WeaponX Teaser

A/N: Mandalore-holics and True Believers, in this installment of the Archive Rejects here is another sneak peak at what's to come for **Ultimate Experiment: Weapon-X**. However, know that the long wait for Chapter 7 is now over, as it has been completed and under final review at this very moment. It WILL be up by the end of the week.

* * *

A young man dressed in a yellow, black and blue suit underneath a tattered, tan trench coat struggled to sit up as he lay face down on the ground in a crumpled heap.

"What the hell happened...?" he asked himself aloud, meanwhile his observer stared at him with wide eyes and gasped in astonishment. Her youngest brother, Gaara, had never fought so fiercely against anyone and yet... This guy... He just kept getting up.

The serene silence of the forest was broken by a pained yell. Konoha's Wolverine, Uzumaki Naruto, had just reset his dislocated elbow and shoulder. Temari could only stare speechlessly at the severe amount of pain her fellow blonde had to be experiencing.

Naruto then shook his sleeves, clearing a large amount of sand out of them.

Just as the echoes of Naruto's yell faded into nothingness there was a crazed yell of fury. Temari paled as she caught sight of her brother. His lumbering yokai form came bearing down on Naruto from its' perch high above.

"Right... That." said Naruto as he back flipped out of the way of the titanic sand beast. Gaara then landed where Naruto had been only seconds before, creating a rather sizeable crater.

* * *

He couldn't help but stare at her. She knew what it was like. She knew what it felt like to carry an inescapable burden. It was her fate to remain broken and used, manipulated and hated and yet... She rebelled against that fate. She would not let the weight of the past hold her down.

And for that, he couldn't help but remain mystified by her. If he was honest with himself, he was slightly enamored by her and her strength of will to defy fate. Even with her bandages removed and the fishlike scales visible, he thought she was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen.

"I'm not going to have to give you the big brother speech, am I, Neji?" asked a voice that suddenly appeared next to him.

Neji snapped his gaze away from his target of interest to the one that served as a brother like figure to the girl, Uzumaki Naruto, who was looking at him with calculating interest.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, baka," Neji replied in an annoyed tone. He then turned away from Naruto and stormed off.

* * *

"Let's make this more interesting," said Naruto as he faced down the Slug Mistress, Konoha's Legendary Sucker and Miracle Healer of the Elemental Countries, Senju Tsunade.

Naruto wore a yellow, black and blue ensemble similar to the one he wore during the Chuunin Exams first and second rounds, only now the hooded mask was pulled back, revealing his golden blonde locks and dark brown whisker marks.

"Stalling? I guess the mere prospect of facing one of the Sannin has you thinking second thoughts." replied Tsunade tauntingly.

"Maybe if I wasn't facing the weakest of the group," Naruto shot back.

"What did you say, gaki!?" demanded Tsunade furiously.

"I said you're nothing but a pathetic old bitch!" yelled Naruto.

"You have a lot of nerve to say that to me, boy!" Tsunade yelled back. "I'm going to make sure there isn't enough of you left to pick up."

"Then you won't object to a little bet," said Naruto with narrowed eyes.

Shizune's eyes widened in realization. Just the sheer confidence the young boy was showing told her that he knew what he was doing and was luring Tsunade into a trap.

Jiraiya looked between the two worryingly. He knew and had heard second hand what Naruto was capable of. His godson was ruthless and would stop at nothing to win, and Tsunade's own inebriation would do her no favors. If things got too far out of hand, Jiriaya wasn't sure he could stop things from escalating further.

Tsunade looked at the boy calculatingly.

"What are the terms?" she asked with a determined tone.

'_Hook, line and sinker...'_ Naruto thought as he let a feral smile appear on his face.

* * *

Naruto and the Genin watched the scene before them in varying degrees of anger.

'_Poor girl...'_ thought Ino, _'What could she have done to be treated like that?'_

A growl from Naruto signaled that he was close to snapping. However, when his teammates turned to look at him, and perhaps try to stop him from doing something they might regret, he was already gone.

"Get out of here, we don't serve people like you around here!" the stall vendor yelled at a brunette girl in bandages.

"And why not, bub?" demanded a person from behind the shop vendor. The girl's eyes widened in familiarity and she took a step back, trembling.

"Wha-" the vendor began to ask when he suddenly found himself slammed against one of the wooden posts of his stall. A slightly enraged Naruto held him by the neck with his right hand, while applying pressure with the claws on his left hand to the man's chin. "P-p-please!"

Naruto tightened his grip on the man's throat. "Now here's what's goin' to happen, bub. You're not only going to help her, but you're also going to give her a hefty discount. And then you're going to tell the other shop keepers that if I even hear rumors of my imouto being mistreated, I will kill each and every single one of you. Is that understood?"

* * *

"We need to find a way to deal with Orochimaru and Akatsuki," said Sarutobi, looking directly at Naruto.

"Hold on, Sarutobi," interjected Jiraiya. "I think his little scuffle in the Forest of Death proved that he's no where near ready for that. He's not strong enough to take on one or the other, what makes you think he's capable of going after both?"

"I'll do it," Naruto responded. "If anyone could find a way, it's me."

"I know, that's why I want you to put together a task force to deal with them," said Sarutobi.

"I work alone," Naruto argued.

"And how's that worked out for you so far?" asked Jiraiya.

"I haven't seen you do anything yet, despite having been tracking both Orochimaru and Akatsuki for the last few years," Naruto shot back.

"Naruto, Jiraiya, enough!" snapped the Sandaime.

* * *

"Why do you disgrace yourself further?" asked Neji maliciously. "Take your defeat with some dignity."

"N-Neji-nii-san… I… I am n-not the one lacking dignity in light of… Of y-your victory… It's you…"

The sudden, sharp spike in Neji's killing intent was all the warning anyone got before he charged at Hinata with speed previously unmatched by nearly anyone else in the preliminary round.


	48. HP and the Dark Lords 2: Ginny

_**A/N: **_Although this is a continuation of the idea I posted in Chapter 36, this is actually the scene I first came up with when I first got this idea. It is also the only other scene I have of this not quite fic, as I haven't really been able to come up with more. While my muse, lately, has been good to me, she hasn't given me everything I've wanted, only just enough. Whatever my muses' plans, they don't include this particular idea anytime soon.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lords: Ginny (working title)**

* * *

Harry crept through the tower, his disillusionment charm helping to conceal him from those not actively looking for him. His thoughts turned to the others, those fighting outside, hopping to put an end to the dark menace, and those of his friends who were still missing.

Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna...

Ginny...

None of them had been located since they had gone missing. Not a trace of them had been found, even with all the raids and the captured minions of the Black Knight and his ilk. Wherever his friends were, Harry mused, the Dark Savior had hidden them quite well before he was betrayed and murdered by the Black Knight.

Harry's thoughts turned to the Dark Lords themselves; The Dark Savior, the Enchantress, the Black Knight, the Chronicler, the Black Lion and the Seer. He had a feeling some of the others knew more about them than they let on, but he couldn't be sure.

All Harry knew of them was the Black Knight's repeated attempts of trying to kill and torment him. The Dark Savior had been betrayed and killed by the Black Knight around the time the Aurors and the Order of the Phoenix had rescued Harry, which had been a stroke of luck on their part. The Enchantress had not been seen since the attack and the Black Knight stepped in to fill the role of leadership when the Dark Savior fell, the Chronicler at his side as the Enchantress had been for the Dark Savior.

He came to a door. He felt it was important. Harry wasn't sure why, but an instinct in his gut told him it was so. Behind the door he could feel two powerful presences.

"How fares the battle below?" he heard an attractive female voice.

"As expected Mistress," said another female. Both gave off a feeling of odd and unsettling familiarity that Harry often felt in the presence of the Black Knight, but he figured that was due to both his time spent in their captivity and his amnesia. "Both our forces and the Aurors are stalemated."

"Very well," said the first woman, "And Potter?"

Harry stiffened at the mention of his name, his heart pumping rapidly in his chest.

"He's at the door, listening to us at this very moment," said the second woman.

"Good. Most fortunate," said the first woman. Harry thought he could almost hear the smiling expression on her face that was inflected in her voice. "Why don't you join us, Harry?"

Harry mentally cursed, but did as she requested. He dispelled the disillusionment charm and slowly opened the door, his wand in front of him, ready to start slinging spells at the first sign of danger. He took a quick look, taking in as many details as he possibly could before focusing on the two lone women in the luxurious room.

Both wore hooded black cloaks, though one of the women's back was to him and that was all he could see. The other one was kneeling at her feet. He could see her curly blonde hair peaking out from underneath her hood. His familiarity with her increased, he saw a flash of something but it was gone before he could process what it was.

"Leave us," ordered the woman with her back to Harry. Harry recognized her voice as the first woman who spoke.

The blonde nodded, and left with a muttered, "Yes, Mistress..."

"Hello... Harry..." the woman greeted him as she turned around. Her voice had a sort of melodic quality to it, one that affected Harry more deeply than he'd like to admit.

Harry kept his wand leveled at her. He could not see her face, but he could see her dark crimson hair underneath the hood. He also took in the sight of her body. It was lithe and extremely attractive. She wore a black gown with gold embroidery and trimmed with black lace. It hugged her body's curves, but was rather conservative, only the slightest hint of cleavage showing. There were also two slits on either side of the gown that showed off the woman's sleek and very attractive legs as she moved.

Harry mentally cursed himself for being so enamored by her apparent beauty, especially when he still loved Ginny, whom had been taken from him by this woman and her allies. Harry knew instantly who this woman was.

"Enchantress..." He gritted out.

"Pity... You realize who I am, yet you do not recognize me..." she said with a hint of disappointment. "It seems the Ministry was a bit more thorough than we'd expected. That is both reassuring and possibly problematic..."

"Wh-What?" Harry was genuinely confused. The woman was calm and collected, despite having a wand trained on her. She had not even shown the slightest indication that she was even worried or even planning to retaliate.

She almost seemed relieved to see him.

Ignoring his shock, she moved gracefully towards the book case, before carefully pulling out a rather large tome.

"It's time..." she said cryptically. She placed the tome on a desk before opening it up and taking an object that had been hidden in it.

"Time for what?" asked Harry.

The Enchantress kneeled before him, placing the mysterious item on the floor in front of him. "Time for what is yours to be returned to you... Master..."

Harry was floored. He wasn't sure what to say or how to react. Especially once he saw the object she had laid on the floor.

It was a wand.

His wand.

The Elder Wand.

It was the very same wand that had a legendary bloody history and was also known as the Deathstick. An object that, coupled with the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility, allowed the wielder to become the "Master of Death". The very wand the Black Knight was searching for despite being in the possession of the Enchantress.

He looked at the kneeling woman. "Why?"

Instead of answering, the woman stood and turned away from Harry. She threw back her hood and turned towards him once more.

"G-Ginny...?"

She was different. Her skin paler, her chocolate brown eyes were more of an amber color and her fiery red hair was a dark crimson rather than the near orange-ish hue it had once been. Though she had gone through many changes, there was no doubt the woman before him, the Enchantress, was Ginny Weasley.

Still, despite her new and darker look, Harry couldn't deny how much more dangerous and sexy he found her. However, he fought desperately against this new feeling, letting the feelings of shock and betrayal win out over the new found surge of lust.

"Why? How… How could you?" he asked accusingly. "Your family... How could you choose this over them?"

"I didn't," she said calmly as she looked him square in the eye. "I chose you."

"I... I don't understand..." Harry said as he dropped his wand arm. He still kept a rather tight grip on his wand.

"I betrayed everything we thought we knew for you. For years, I would have followed you to the ends of the earth," said Ginny, "My loyalty has been and always will be yours."

"But... You... You're...." Harry managed to slightly stutter out, realization slowly coming to him. "What about the others?"

"You haven't put it together yet?" Ginny frowned, seemingly slightly disappointed. "I suppose it is a bit of a shock, Master."

"So, Ron... And Hermione..." Ginny nodded, "Neville and Luna..." Harry was bewildered. "Then I..."

"Yes, until my oaf brother betrayed you," said Ginny. "It was subtle at first, but he craved more, more than what you were willing to give, more than you even had, but he was blinded by power. Lusted over that which you commanded. Even now, I am still unsure how much Hermione was aware of at the time, and how much she knows now. Her loyalty to you was only surpassed by my own and Luna's."

"So you're unsure whether she is more loyal to me or to Ron," replied Harry. Ginny nodded, however as she did something else occurred to Harry. "Wait… You said the Ministry was 'a bit more thorough than we'd expected', what did you mean by that?"

Ginny let out a small, alluring laugh. It was easy to see why she was called the Enchantress. "Because, like Ron, they are fools and easily manipulated. It was part of our plan… Your plan. A few whisperings to the right people, and instead being publicly exposed and executed, you were simply stripped of your memories and set against us. The Ministry was incredibly thorough in erasing the past few years, however they were not able to completely subjugate you to their collective wills as many of your skills have been bleeding through, if the reports about your abilities are to be believed."

"Who else is aware of this?" asked Harry.

"Only you, Luna and myself," replied Ginny easily.

Harry ran his hand through his hair and sat down, trying to digest everything he was being told with a tired sigh.

"Why did I do it?" asked Harry.

"Why did you 'go dark' you mean," Ginny stated. At Harry's nod, she sighed. "That, even I don't know."

Harry looked up incredulously at her. "What do you mean, you don't know!"

"Exactly what I meant," Ginny replied as she met his gaze straight on. "You never told anyone. Not even me, and Luna could not ever discern the reason even with her considerable gifts. When you and Voldemort disappeared in front of Hogwarts, it felt as if my heart was being ripped out of my chest and when you returned, victorious, I knew my place was to always be by your side. I love you, Harry, I have for years. I am utterly and completely yours. I have and will always follow you unquestioningly, for as long as I live."

Ginny looked away from him with a wistful expression. "What I do know, is that wherever you and Voldemort went, you saw something, something that almost killed you. Something you saw fit to prepare the Wizarding World for."

"I don't understand," Harry frowned.

"When the world believed Voldemort to be dead the first time, they grew complacent," Ginny explained. "The cycle began to repeat itself again after the Battle of Hogwarts. The Wizarding World, as it was, would surely have been destroyed. It was only through your efforts that the Wizarding World has become strong, united even, in the face of the common enemy. While many were confounded by your actions, I saw them for what they truly were. However, in your absence, my oafish brother has undone much of what we sought to gain. He might be a consummate chess player, but he knows nothing of subtlety or strategy. If allowed to continue, his brutish tactics will see the world destroyed by a threat that only you perceive, yet can not remember."

"So what would you have me do, destroy your brother and retake the mantle of Dark Lord?" Harry asked accusingly.

"If need be, yes," replied Ginny coldly. "Luna once said that it was your destiny to rule the Wizarding World. Whether it is still true remains to be seen. However, if one thing is certain, that was never Ron's destiny."


	49. Iron Shinobi vs War Machine

**A/N:** So many updates, so little time... This time, revisiting an idea from Chapter 28. Now, I've had many different ideas concerning this ficlet idea. Everything from various "Chakra Tech", Iron Shinobi Armors, Powercores and the like. I've even thought of a couple different versions of "War Machine". The original idea was to unveil him during Pein's Invasion when Naruto was MIA. Konohamaru would break into Naruto's Armor Vault and take one of the older- unused- Armor Designs and fight Pein to a near standstill before being defeated. Naruto would then show up in his new "Sage Armor" and take out Pein.

The version of War Machine, to me, makes a bit more sense and seems a bit more real than my original idea.

* * *

**Iron Shinobi vs. War Machine**

* * *

"Going somewhere, Danzou," said a voice from behind the fleeing cripple.

Danzou barely spared the young shinobi a sideways glance with his good eye. The speaker in question was dressed in his usual orange and black ensemble that he typically wore when off duty, however, attached to his forearm and hand was a bracer from on of the many Iron Shinobi Armors he regularly wore on missions. The senbon repeater that was embedded into the bracer was active and he had a targeting reticule over his right eye.

"The difference between us is too great to be overcome, Uzumaki," Danzou said disdainfully. "Perhaps if you'd come fully armored, you'd have a chance."

Before Naruto could sound some sort of witty reply, Danzou's "missing" arm shot out from within his robe, and firmly embedded a glowing, metallic fist into Naruto's stomach. As soon as contact was made, glowing fist fired a beam of pure chakra into Naruto's gut and sent him flying into a near by tree, which shook from the impact.

"Bastard… I always knew there was something fake about you…" Naruto grit out as he clenched his stomach. "Though now I can guess how some of our older armor designs leaked out to our enemies."

The newly exiled elder merely smirked in response. "Orochimaru's old research was truly a wonderful thing. Fortunately, he didn't have the same sort of resources I had, or else the world would be a much different place. Of course, the technology put into use for your armor so you could remain a Shinobi was nothing short of outstanding either. Together… Together they are a marvel which has allowed me to achieve power absolute. Advanced genetics mixed with robotics is the new future. Compared to me, you are obsolete, Naruto-kun."

Then, to Danzou's surprise, Naruto managed to stand up. "Think again."

It was then that Danzou noted something out of place on Uzumaki. The bracer on his right arm, was missing its' hand and wrist attachments, yet the hand was still metallic in nature, as was the hand on the opposite arm.

"This was my favorite jacket!" Naruto grumbled before snapping off the bracer and tearing his jacket off to reveal that he was wearing armor underneath. "It's good to know the experimental Chakra Field works though."

Said armor was mostly dull silver with light black plating trimmed in a metallic dark orange.

"I don't have time to dispose of you, Uzumaki-kun," said Danzou. "Sai."

Naruto then heard heavy, machine like foot falls approaching from his right. What he saw made his blood run cold. He was staring at a near replica of some of the more advanced designs of his suit. The biggest difference, however, was that this armor was far more heavily armed and armored than any of his own suits.

"Naruto-kun," the emotionless boy greeted. Sai's face was still visible as he was currently holding the face shield of his helmet in his hand.

"Sai." Naruto curtly greeted in turn.

"Even with your new Chakra tech, it is as I said," Danzou gloated a bit. "You are obsolete, a relic of the past. The time of the Iron Shinobi is at an end. Sai, deal with this nuisance."

Danzou then turned and started to walk away. Naruto took a step in his direction before Sai stepped firmly between his master and the one who sought him harm.

"Move out of the way, Sai," Naruto warned.

"I apologize, Naruto-kun, but I can not," Sai answered before punching Naruto in the torso, again sending Naruto sailing through the air. This time Naruto landed on his back, but was able to recover quickly, rolling to his feet.

Sai then set his face plate into place.

"Fine, if that's how you want to play it," Naruto said through clenched teeth. He brushed his mailed right hand over his armored left bicep and a helmet appeared in his hand. He snapped it open and then took the targeting reticule off of his face. He casually tossed it to the side before placing his helmet onto his head and securing it into place.

There was a moment of darkness before the view screen activated and his HUD calibrated itself.

"Okay, Sai," Naruto taunted, his voice now metallic sounding. "You want some, come get some."

"You won't be able to defeat me, dickless," the metallic, emotionless voice of Sai warned as he raised his right arm, arming what looked to be a repeating explosive kunai launcher.

"We'll just see about that, won't we," Naruto said with more confidence than he felt. Already, he was scanning Sai's suit for weaknesses, but was not being all that successful. Given the bulkiness and size of Sai's suit, Naruto was undoubtedly faster and more mobile. Unfortunately, those were the only advantages Naruto had over his foe, as the new experimental "Centurion Armor" was currently without armament.

The Centurion Armor was the first to fully utilize Sakura's Tantalus Powercore, which allowed Naruto full use of his chakra reserves and safe use of three tails worth of the Kyuubi's chakra. Also, like most all of the Iron Shinobi Armors, after the first incarnation of the Uchihabuster Armor, it utilized Sharingan Countermeasure Technology- the Chakra Pulse Emitter. It also was the lightest armored of all the Iron Shinobi suits, allowing Naruto even more mobility than even the Uchihabuster Mk. 1 Armor (which had been thrashed by Uchiha Itachi). It made up for the lack of armor plating by encasing itself in a thin layer of Chakra which acted as a force field to all forms of attacks.

The Chakra Field was powered by a complex Chakra battery pack, called the Centurion Battery, that was installed on the back of Naruto's newest armor that would also supply power to the currently not installed experimental cloaking device and hover and flight mode systems.

The greatest strength of the Centurion Armor was its' adaptability to different situations, as the different suit armaments were to be stored within special seals through out the armor that reacted to seals on Naruto's gloved hands- eliminating the need for a blood sacrifice- and were incredibly easy to install and uninstall in the heat of battle, making the armor ideal for both long and short range battles.

Of course, this strength was also a weakness as the armor's systems would take 2.074 seconds to recalibrate themselves when each armament was either installed or uninstalled.

Unfortunately for Naruto, at this very moment, all of the attachable armaments and systems (many of which had once been a part of the mostly scrapped Uchihabuster Armor)- minus the senbon repeater- were either still in the Research and Development Engineering Laboratories, Sakura's personal office and lab, or in his own personal workshop and Armor Vault underneath his house.

The scans of Sai's suit confirmed everything he suspected about his new foe's armor. While based on the Iron Shinobi Armor design and using much of the same technology, it was far different from anything Naruto or any of the others had ever designed or developed.

The Iron Shinobi was a peacekeeping tool, developed as a means of serving and protecting the citizens of Konohagakure no Sato, Spring Country and the Elemental Countries as a whole. The Ne Armor was designed specifically for war. It was designed to start them and end them. Given the heavy armament and the bulky, cumbersome armor plating, Danzou's War Machine was meant to take a lot of damage and deal out much more.

Sai fired several kunai at Naruto, which the latter dodged. As he suspected, they were explosive kunai as each caused massive devastation to the landscape behind him. However, due to seals within the armor, Naruto's reflexes and speed were sharpened significantly, as well as a small boost to his strength. Using his superior speed he charged at Sai.

Iron Shinobi grappled War Machine in a contest of will and strength. One that the Iron Shinobi lost as Sai demonstrated far superior physical strength to Naruto who was tossed back. While Naruto had a significant advantage in speed and agility over his opponent, Sai was exponentially stronger than Naruto was.

Naruto managed to keep a vertical base as he bounced on the balls of his feet, fists ready. However, Sai raised his left hand. The seal in the palm of his hand began to glow. Anticipating what was about to happen, Naruto crossed his arms. A small beam of Chakra shot out from Sai's open hand and struck Naruto, knocking him off his feet.

Naruto landed on his back and cursed as his HUD started flashing. While the Chakra Field did recharge over time, two direct blasts from a Chakra Canon and a devastating punch from Sai earlier had left the Chakra Field at 35 percent of its' original strength.

"RAAGH!" Naruto roared as he jumped into the air, as he reared his right arm back for a punch. There was a load boom and Sai jumped back even quicker, causing Naruto's fist to leave a sizeable crater where Sai had once been. "Shit!"

The War Machine's armored feet touched down on the tree behind him and with another boom lunged at Naruto. Sai reared back with a punch of his own only, unlike the Iron Shinobi, his punch rang true as his heavily armored fist connected with the face shield of Naruto's helmet.

Naruto's head snapped back and he spun around in mid air from the impact of Sai's fist. The Iron Shinobi impacted with the ground hard and with enough momentum that he continued hi spin as he bounced off the ground twice, simply rolling on the ground after his third impact on the ground. He shook his head as he tried to clear himself of the effect of the jarring punch. His HUD had blanked out for a brief second and now there was a small crack in it.

Naruto noted there was only 11.57 percent left in the Chakra Field's energy cells as he touched his helmet where Sai's fist had made contact, feeling a small dent in it. "Damn!"

It was then that Naruto noted where he landed. He immediately grabbed the discarded bracer and armed himself. He immediately directed it at Sai and armed the Senbon Repeater as soon as it came operational. Sai, on the other hand, moved his left arm into defensive position as a bluish dome appeared around him. The dome rippled as Naruto riddled it with senbon.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed as he then jumped back towards the village. Having both left the village in a hurry, in an effort to intercept Danzou and only expecting to encounter the old man, Naruto had not equipped himself to fight in a battle of this caliber.

Sai made another booming jump, moving to intercept Naruto. He landed in the middle of Naruto's escape route, cutting him off from the village. Doing so, he also showcased another of the War Machine Armor's capabilities.

Hover Mode.

Before, Naruto had thought that only he, Jiraiya and Sakura knew the secrets of the Iron Shinobi Armor's defiance of gravity, the cleverly placed wind chakra seals that allowed for greater speed and mobility as the armor was lifted several inches above the ground. Now, he was proven wrong, as Sai could possibly match him- if not in mobility and agility, at least in speed.

Naruto lashed out with a solid left hook which was caught by Sai, who then pulled on it to unbalance his opponent. Sai then released his grip on Naruto's wrist and back handed him before placing his left hand on Naruto's armored stomach before unleashing another Chakra Canon blast into the Iron Shinobi's abdomen. Naruto could feel as the Centurion Armor's back plates cracked. He didn't have to look down to see the scorch marks on the front of the armor or look at the Chakra Field read out to see that the ever present force field wasn't.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but I can not defy Danzou-sama," Sai said with a hint of sadness in his metallic voice.

"Having second thoughts about finishing me off?" Naruto asked angrily, his voice modulator cutting out due to the damage dealt to the armored suit.

"Danzou-sama's orders were to deal with you. You have been dealt with," Sai replied evenly as he turned away from Naruto. "Good bye, Naruto-kun."

It took a few minutes for the battered and beaten Naruto to recover from his ill-fated battle. In that time he reflected on what happened and continued to do so as he made his way back to Konoha. Next time would be different, he swore.

Danzou had a lot to answer for.


	50. lines you wish you saw in HP 2

**A/N:** Just like in **Chapter 35**, here are more _lines you wish you saw in Harry Potter_. Enjoy!

* * *

**Harry:** I got a plan.

**Hermione:** Your definition of a plan is taking the biggest hammer you can find and smashin' everything in your way.

**Harry:** Well, that sounds like a pretty good plan to me!

_**- Johnny Gat and Dexter "Dex" Jackson, Saints Row

* * *

**_

* * *

**A small tribute to Wrex, one of my most favorite characters in the Mass Effect series.**

**Griphook:** It must be hard for you Lupin knowing that the person behind all of this death and destruction is a Werewolf Unspeakable.

**Remus:** Fenrir is either a traitor or a madman. Taking him down will restore the good name of Werewolves everywhere.

**Griphook:** Glad to hear it. I was losing sleep over the prospect of people not loving Werewolves.

_**-**__**Urdnot Wrex and Garrus Vakarian, Mass Effect**_

0-0-0-0

**Griphook:** So you've spent your entire adult life just studying old Atlantean Junk?

**Fleur:** Our travels now are somewhat different from my normal excavations. I would prefer lengthier studies... And fewer explosions.

**Griphook:** It's good for you. A nice explosion now and then keeps the mind sharp.

_**-**__**Urdnot Wrex and Dr. Liara T'Soni, Mass Effect**_

0-0-0-0

**Padma:** How can fight your own people?

**Griphook:** Anyone who fights us is either stupid or on Voldemort's payroll. Killing the latter is business. Killing the former is a favor to the Wizarding World.

_**-**__**Tali'Zorah nar Rayya and Urdnot Wrex, in Mass Effect**_

* * *

**Harry:** You want me to tell you the truth and we get into a big fight. Your dad tells your mom she's pleasant, one helluva doozy by the way, and they've been married like 150 years!

**Ginny:** Harry, I want you to tell me the truth all the time.

**Harry:** Listen, it's like when a girl asks her boyfriend whether an outfit makes her look fat. How many guys actually say the outfit makes her fat? Like Zero. How many women actually look fat in an outfit? Not Zero!

**Ginny:** But Harry, this is different!

**Harry:** No, Gin, no it's not. How could I stand there and tell you I hated the ring when I love you so much?

_**-Eric Foreman and Donna Pinciotti from That '70s Show

* * *

**_

* * *

**Harry:** I care about you, Pansy. And I think you care about me.

**Pansy:** (looking anxious) This is no time for emotional entanglement! You and I know more about the Death Eaters than anyone. We know how unlikely it is that we're coming back alive! What idiotic bunch of hormones thought that now was a great time for love?

**Harry:** (smirk) Who said anything about love? I'm just trying to get you into bed.

**Pansy:** (smiling) You ass...

**Harry:** Come on, Pansy. You want this.

**Pansy:** Yeah... I do. So don't die. You promise me, damn it!

**Harry:** I died once already. I don't plan to do it again.

_**-**__**Commander Shepard and Miranda Lawson, Mass Effect 2

* * *

**_

Hermione punches Draco, but the Malfoy Scion merely stands his ground, not budging even a centimeter.

**Draco:** _(smirking at a shocked Hermione)_ I'm the Juggernaut! Bitch!

**- The Juggernaut**

* * *

**Another small tribute for the Mass Effect Series, this time to Tali'Zorah.**

**Padma:** Do you ever regret leaving Ministry Security to pursue Voldemort, Kingsley?

**Kingsley:** Fighting a rogue Dark Lord with countless lives at stake and no regulations in the way? I'd say that beats M-Sec.

**Padma:** I'm pleased that the imminent destruction of all Magical Life has improved your career opportunities.

_**-**__**Tali'Zorah nar Rayya and Garrus Vakarian, Mass Effect**_

0-0-0-0

**Padma:** _(to Harry)_ What is it about you that makes people think we enjoy in being in harms way?

_**-**__**Tali'Zorah nar Rayya **_**(to Commander Shepard)**_** on Feros, Mass Effect**_

0-0-0-0

**Engineer Finnegan:** You're the best Commander. We just got those FBA couplings installed. Now we only have to calibrate every weak instead of every day. We're thinking about celebrating our newfound free time with some Gringotts Five poker. Want to join us?

**Engineer Brown:** C'mon Seamus. The Commander doesn't want to play cards with grease monkeys like us.

**Harry:** Actually, that sounds interesting.

**Engineer Finnegan:** You in, Padma?

**Padma:** Sure, that sounds fun.

**Engineer Finnegan:** Fantastic! I'll get the cards!

**Harry:** My Gringotts Five is a bit rusty. You'll be easy on the Rookie, right?

**Engineer Finnegan:** Of course, commander, it's all friendly.

**Engineer Brown:** Yeah, right.

_*After winning 500 galleons playing Gringotts Five*_

**Engineer Finnegan:** Be gentle on the rookie? I can't believe we fell for that!

**Padma:** Never underestimate Harry.

**Engineer Brown:** _(to Seamus) _It was worth losing to see you taken down a notch.

**Engineer Finnegan:** _(to Harry)_ You beat me at my own game. You're all right, Potter.

_**-Engineers Donnelly and Daniels, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy and Commander Shepard, Mass Effect 2**_

0-0-0-0

**Dawlish:** I'm an Auror, and I know my duty. I've been ordered to detain her and I will- unless I can get her to leave my district first.

**Harry:** Your superiors are sending you to certain death for no good reason. You have a right to disobey.

**Padma:** _(to Sirius) _Let's remember that next time Potter sets us up against impossible odds.

**Sirius:** _(to Padma) _That's about twice a day.

**Harry:** _(to Padma and Sirius) _Most of the time, I'm not being stupid about it. I can't say the same for Dawlish's superiors.

_**-Detective Anaya, Commander Shepard, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy and Thane Krios, Mass Effect 2**_

0-0-0-0

**Kingsley:** You ever miss those talks we had on the elevators?

**Padma:** No.

**Kingsley:** Come on; remember how we all used to ask you questions about life on the flotilla? It was an opportunity to share.

**Padma:** This conversation is over.

**Kingsley:** Tell me again about your immune system.

**Padma:** I have a shotgun.

**Kingsley:** Maybe we'll talk later.

_**-Garrus Vakarian and Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, Mass Effect 2**_

* * *

**Voldemort:** Some of you may die... But that is a risk I am willing to take.

_**-Lord Farquaad, Shrek**_

* * *

**Harry:** Ginny... Listen... I'm not saying marry me... Just don't marry him! _(points to Malfoy)_

_**-from The Wedding Crashers**_

* * *

**Hermione:** There are lots of things I do for your father that I don't like.

**Rose:** Mum!

**Hermione:** Oh not _THAT_, I love _THAT_! I meant things like Quidditch.

_**- Midge and Donna Pinciotti, That '70s Show**_

* * *

**Now, for fans of Mass Effect's Garrus.**

**Wounded Draco Malfoy:** _(struggling to stand) _Shit, Shit! It won't stop bleeding... I'm gonna... Son of a Bitch!

**Kingsley:** Doesn't look that bad, actually.

**Harry:** He doesn't need to know that.

_**-**__**wounded guard, Garrus Vakarian and Cmdr. Shepard, Mass Effect 2**_

0-0-0-0

**Kingsley:** Supervised, of course. Nobody is willing to risk an injury that interferes with the mission. And it's a good way to settle grudges amicably. I remember right before one mission, we were about to hit a vampiric pirate squad. Very risky. This recon scout and I had been at each others throats. Nerves mostly. She suggested we settle it in the ring.

**Harry:** I assume you took her down gently?

**Kingsley:** Actually, she and I were the top ranked hand to hand specialists on the ship. I had reach, but she had flexibility. It was brutal. After nine rounds, the judge called it a draw. There were a lot of unhappy betters in the training room. We, ah, ended up holding a tie breaker in her quarters. I had reach, but she had flexibility. More than one way to work off stress, I guess.

_**-Garrus Vakarian and Commander Shepard, Mass Effect 2**_

* * *

**Percy:** If the Ministry of Magic wants to stick a tracking spell up your ass, you will say 'Thank You!' and 'God Bless the Ministry!'

_**-Red Foreman, That '70s Show**_

* * *

**Harry:** I'm the best at what I do!

_**-Wolverine, Marvel Ultimate Alliance**_

**Neville:** I'm the best... At whatever it is that Harry does!

_**-Deadpool, Marvel Ultimate Alliance**_

* * *

**This is for fans of Mad Scientist!Hermione**

**Hermione:** Harry, how can I help?

**Harry:** You got a minute to talk?

**Hermione:** Perhaps later. Trying to determine how scale-itch got into Hogwarts. Sexually-transmitted disease. Only carried by Blast-Ended Skrewts. Implications unpleasant.

0-0-0-0

**Hermione:** Some other time. About to test new bioweapon. Not on us, of course. Didn't think I had to specify, but Neville got nervous.

0-0-0-0

**Hermione:** Later, updating Order dental records. All Order of the Phoenix personnel have cyanide capsules in their molars. Primitive. Ocular nerve flash bangs much harder to disarm.

0-0-0-0

**Hermione:** Not at the moment. I think I've unlocked Death Eater interest in humans. Wait. No. Only one heart, Goblins have two. Scratch that.

0-0-0-0

**Hermione:** Not a good time. Trying to map contamination vectors requires focus. School-wide infection of human-tailored virus possible if I slip.

0-0-0-0

**Hermione:** Later better. Think I've cured Neville's condition. Simple treatment would… No, no, no, no… What caused liver failure? Nevermind. Start from scratch.

0-0-0-0

**Hermione:** Not now. Working on Death Eater Data. Have ruled out artificially intelligent virus. Unless it is very intelligent. And toying with me. Hmmm… Tests… Anything else?

**Harry:** I'll let you work.

_**-Mordin Solus and Commander Shepard, Mass Effect 2

* * *

**_

* * *

**Harry:** Hey Weasley, you're conscious. I'm not used to that!

**Ron:** That was a cheap shot last time and I was only knocked out for a little bit, okay? Now I'm back and I'm gonna beat your face up so bad even kittens won't look at you!

_**-Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara, YuYu Hakusho**_

* * *

**Hermione:** Oh, the magazine pages are sticking again, you little pervert. Oh hey Harry. You've been reading this?

**Harry:** I don't know, Hermione. Is that the 'Why do i hang out with these people?' issue, because you're on the cover of that, right?

**Hermione:** No, actually it's the 'my best friend is an idiot' issue and there you are!

_**-Haley James and Lucas Scott, One Tree Hill**_

* * *

**Miscellaneous Mass Effect Quotes**

_Ginny:_ Why is it whenever someone says "with all due respect", they really mean "kiss my ass"?

_**-**__**Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams on Virmire, Mass Effect**_

0-0-0-0

**Pavarti:** Potter... You're dead!

**Harry:** I got better _(as his companions draw their wands)_

_**-**__**Commander Shepard and Nassana, Mass Effect 2**_

0-0-0-0

**Dawlish:** _(gesturing for Harry and Co. to halt)_ Welcome to Azkaban, Potter. Your package is being prepped and you can claim it shortly. As this is a high security prison, you'll need to relinquish your wands before we proceed.

**Harry:** _(As everyone draws their wands)_ I'll relinquish one curse. Where do you want it?

_**-**__**Prison Guard and Commander Shepard, Purgatory, Mass Effect 2**_

0-0-0-0

**Harry:** Just once, I'd like to ask someone for help and hear them say "Sure, let's go. Right now, no strings attached."

_**-**__**Commander Shepard, Mass Effect 2**_

* * *

**Director Bones:** Potter, we need you to head down and secure the Ministry.

**Harry:** _(turning to the Auror next to him)_ Bring me a weapon!

_**-Sergeant Johnson and Master Chief, Halo 2**_

* * *

Harry addresses the DA before the Second Battle of Hogwarts

"You all know the mission, and what is at stake. I have come to trust each of you with my life - but I have also heard murmurs of discontent. I share your concerns. We are trained as students; we would be legends, but the records are sealed. Glory in battle is not our way.

Think of our heroes; the Silent Step, who defeated a nation with a single curse. Or the Ever Alert, who kept Goblins at bay with hidden facts. These giants do not seem to give us solace here, but they are not all that we are.

Before the Ministry, there was the Mage. Before diplomacy, there were Aurors!

Our influence stopped the Acromantula, but before that we held the line! Our influence stopped the Goblins, but before that, we held the line!

Our influence _**will**_ stop Voldemort; in the battle today, we _**will**_ hold the line!"

_**-Adapted from Captain Kirrahe's speech on Virmire, Mass Effect**_

* * *

Harry stood in the center of the battlefield facing the onslaught of Voldemort's forces.

**Harry:** _(Holding his wand in the air)_ DA... Assemble!

_**-Captain America, The Avengers

* * *

**_

* * *

Harry is standing between Draco, Snape and his friends, each of the remaining ones are battered and beaten.

**Draco:** Snape, what's his power level!

**Snape:** Impossible! It's over 9,000!

**Draco:** What! 9,000!

_**-Nappa and Vegeta, Dragon Ball Z**_

* * *

**Voldemort:** PLEASE! _(shoots an overpowered cutting curse at Harry's face)_

_*Cutting curse hits Harry directly in the mouth, snapping his head back*_

**Voldemort:**...

**Harry:** _(brings his head forward and glares at Voldemort)_...

**Voldemort:** _(scared)_ Ah... Ahhh...

**Harry:** You can destroy cities, but you can never destroy what I am, friend...

**Voldemort:** _(trembling)_ You... What... What are you?

**Harry:** I am the Hope of the Wizarding World... I am the answer to all living beings who cry out for peace...

**Voldemort:** _(trembling)_ Ahh... ah...

**Harry:** _(progressively getting louder)_ I am Protector of the Innocent... I am The Light in the darkness... _(lowers his voice)_ I am Truth...

_*Explosion off in the distance*_

**Harry:** _(Glare intensifies)_...

**Voldemort:** _(Trembling)_ Ahhh... Ahh... Ahhh...

**Harry:** _(Aura Flares)_ ALLY TO GOOD! Nightmare to you!

_**-Frieza and Goku, DragonBall Z**_**Voldemort:** Can you see the future?

* * *

**Harry:** Yes... Your future... Is death.

_**-Zabuza and Kakashi, Naruto**_

* * *

**Voldemort:** I impose order on the chaos of magical evolution. You exist because I allow it and you will end because I demand it.

_**-**__**Sovereign, Mass Effect**_


	51. Konoha Ghostbusters Intro Arc

_**The Konoha Ghostbusters**_ brought to you by the innovators of _**Star Trek: Konoha**_, **Andrew Joshua Talon **and **M2J MandalorianJedi** with the assistance various others.

Here's the basic premise, as described by **AJT**, who is the original innovator of this concept and one of its' primary contributors:

In New York City, sometime in the 1990s, the Ghostbuster's firehouse got sucked into a massive dimensional rift. How it happened I leave up to the writer's imagination: Peter pushes the wrong button on Egon's latest experiment, demon attack, etc. Needless to say it happens, and the Ghostbusters are left looking at an empty hole in the street.

"Our insurance covers this, right?"

Elsewhere/when, the firehouse reappears in another universe, in the area that will become the Elemental Countries a century or two before the start of the Naruto story. Without a power source, the containment system goes critical and every ghost in it escapes, releasing a massive amount of psycho-kinetic energy that saturates the entire continent with spiritual fall out. Some people die from the exposure, most are unaffected, but a significant amount of the population have their spiritual energies boosted in strength by a massive amount. A few decades later and the Age of Ninjas begins after enough people learn how to manipulate their enhanced life forces as chakra.

Now, most of the ghosts, demons, goblins, etc. that escaped from the containment unit were either ripped apart by the sheer amount of energy they were exposed to or scattered far across the planet from where they came. But, a number of the entities began devouring other ghosts, absorbing their strength and becoming incredibly powerful. The strongest of these demons became the Bijuu, and roamed the land as forces of nature.

Finally, we come to a few years before the start of Naruto. A six-year old Uzumaki Naruto is wandering around a training field, watching a six-year old Haruno Sakura, who is crying her eyes out. A few moments before Yamanaka Ino would have found her, the ground underneath her gives way and she falls into a very old, partially-buried building. Naruto jumps in after her, making sure she's okay, before the two fascinated children begin to explore the ruins. Through plot device or any other means the author might come up with, they learn about the Ghostbusters, understand the physics behind ghosts and the Ghostbuster's technology, and come closer, bit by bit, to finding out the origin of the Bijuu and ninja.

But there are a few more pressing matters before they uncover that last secret. After the Kyuubi, the strongest Bijuu, was sealed into Naruto, he began leaking psychokinetic energy into the surrounding area, which either began to make ghosts, minor kami, demons and various other spirits strong enough to take form, or attracted said entities to Konoha. The Village Hidden in the Leaves, and indeed the Elemental Countries as a whole, are experiencing a rise in paranormal activity. While ninjas may be able to manipulate psychokinetic energy, ghosts can't be destroyed nor heavily affected by the elements, and thus most jutsu are relatively useless. Combat styles like the Gentle Fist might scare them off, but only that.

From there, the story can take many different directions. Naruto and Sakura might still become ninjas, but Naruto (needing more income as he's still living alone) and Sakura (possibly to become independent from her parents, who probably wouldn't approve of her friendship with Naruto, or possibly her ninja lifestyle) could start Ghostbusting on the side to get more money and do additional good. Maybe Ghostbusting and ninja-ing become one and the same. There are a lot of ways this story could go in my opinion.

KGB-KGB-KGB

Now, some of the content of this post is NOT by me, however, it IS used with permission. Despite the fact that only **AJT** surpasses me in contributions to this fic, I started on this particular thread topic late, so my contribution to the "Introductory Arc" will be towards the end.

KGB-KGB-KGB

**("ShadowHunter2000" contributed this as a way to show how it all started- at least how Naruto and Sakura became friends, met Slimer and decided to become Ghostbusters. This takes place hundreds of years after the events of Ghostbusters when the firehouse was sucked into the Elemental Countries. Naruto and Sakura are six.)**

Uzumaki Naruto was having one of his bad days. His ramen supply was empty, Ichiraku's was closed today due to repairs, Jiji was busy talking to snobs (in Naruto's opinion), and Iruka was out sick today, making Naruto deal with a substitute teacher who really hated him. Six year old Naruto didn't know who had conspired to make his day one in the dumps, but he wanted their names so that he could get them back for this torture.

With plots of prank wars (none he would ever admit to Jiji) in his head, he spotted Haruno Sakura on the far side of the training fields. She was sitting alone and, to Naruto's dismay, crying. Being one who didn't like anyone crying, especially cute girls, he immediately started walking towards her to find out what was wrong when the ground caved in under the pink-haired girl, causing her to fall in the newly made hole. Recognizing trouble when he saw it, Naruto tried to grab her as she fell in, but didn't make it in time. The decision of whether to find help or rescue her himself was done in a matter or milliseconds (ANBU never listened to him anyways) and he jumped down after her.

His fall stopping much sooner than he expected, Naruto looked around and spotted his first damsel in distress on one knee rubbing her bottom while wincing.

"Ouch, that hurt," she muttered under her breath.

"Hey, are you okay?" Naruto asked while walking up to her.

Sakura looked up in confusion. "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

Naruto smiled. "I'm here to rescue you, of course!"

He added a toothy smile and a thumb up to help his manly image (he saw this from some weird looking man/turtle).

Sakura looked at her 'rescuer' with skepticism. "And how are you getting us out of here?"

Naruto held his pose for a few more seconds before dropping his shoulders and head. "I knew I forgot something."

Sakura rolled her eyes while resisting the urge to smile (Kami knows she needed some humor after her day). "Well, do you have any ideas where we are?"

Naruto looked around while rubbing his chin in thought. "I've actually never seen this area before, and I've been to a lot of places."

Sakura stood up and looked around. "I didn't know Konoha had any underground areas." She looked down on the ground. "Wait a second, this isn't rock."

"Huh?" Naruto looked down as well and noticed that Sakura was right. "What is it then?"

"It feels like rock, but it's too smooth for a cave floor." Sakura started to rub her chin. "Very interesting. It's not…"

"Hey, look, a door!" Naruto shouted, interrupting Sakura's thought process.

Sakura followed Naruto's finger and saw what appeared to be a door in a small door in a small section sticking out of the floor.

"Interesting," Sakura murmured, her curiosity increasing. "I wonder where it goes."

Never one to let the unknown bother him, Naruto ran up to his discovery and opened, well tried to open the door. "It's stuck. Give me a sec." Naruto used the door knob as a way to get body up off the ground and his feet planted on the doorframe. Using all of his six year old might, he pulled the door open with a mighty tug.

Unfortunately, Naruto didn't think past the opening part and was unprepared for when it did open. He ungraciously fell onto the ground. "Oof."

Stepping over him, Sakura looked into the doorway. "There's a set of stairs here, leading down."

"Cool!" Naruto exclaimed while getting up. "Where do you think they lead?"

Sakura mind was battling with itself, the cautious side wanting to find a way out of this cave, while the newly formed intellectual side was wanting to find out more about this strange place. The battle between her two halves plus some residual energy that was floating around caused Sakura's first encounter with her Inner self.

"**Let's go down there!"**

Sakura looked around trying to find the source of the strange noise. "Hey Naruto, did you hear something?"

Naruto didn't answer, due to the fact that he was no longer standing next to Sakura. Wanting to be the first to discover what was inside; Naruto was already half way down the steps. "Sakura, there's another door here."

"Wait a second Naruto, we can't just go down there!"

"Why not?" asked Naruto, clearly annoyed someone was trying to stop his amazing adventure in to the newly discovered underground ruin.

**"Why not?"** Inner Sakura asked, clearly annoyed with her timid Outer Half.

"What if there's something dangerous in there?" Sakura was starting to have second thoughts to the whole exploring a whole new mysterious area thing they were doing. First, there was this ominous feeling she was getting from the place which was starting to freak her out. Second, she was starting to hear voices without a source. Lastly, she was starting to get worried that no one else was showing up, meaning help wasn't here yet. Someone must have seen them fall in, right?

"Then I'll protect you!" Naruto exclaimed without any hesitation.

A small blush on her cheeks, Sakura was speechless. _'I wish Sasuke-kun would say something like that.'_

Naruto turned around and reached for the handle. "Come on Sakura, let's see what's inside."

**(Continued by "dogbertcarroll")**

Naruto and Sakura poked around the old firehouse carefully. Well, as careful as two kids could be in this sort of situation which is… not very.

"I wonder where this goes," Naruto said, opening a door and walking into an old bedroom.

"Wait for me!" Sakura said, hurrying to catch up rather than be left alone in the dark, since Naruto had the only flashlight between the pair of them.

Shining the light around Naruto examined the old room, there was dust everywhere. Whatever this place had been, it hadn't been occupied for centuries.

"I wonder what…" Naruto fell silent as he turned and found himself face to face with a green floating… thing.

Sakura froze up as she saw what Naruto was looking at. Quickly she'd pulled out a pack of seals her mother had made her carry with her, since Konaha was the most supernaturally active village in all of the Elemental Nations.

"N-Naruto, just back away slowly and well seal the room. A drop of blood on the seal and a simple slap on the ground and it'll be trapped."

Sakura bit her thumb and smeared blood on the seal while backing towards the door and calling out for Naruto in a harsh whisper.

The staring contest was broken when she backed into the wall and let out a small scream.

Naruto responded by screaming quite loudly in the green thing's face, which caused it to scream, which caused him to scream…etc.

Sakura quickly pulled the screaming contestant she came in with toward the door, before tripping on something and dropping the seal.

As she rolled out the door the seal hit the floor, trapping anything with a high amount of supernatural energy inside, much to Sakura's surprise that included Naruto, who was still involved in a screaming match with the green thing.

"I'll get help," Sakura yelled, forgetting that they were underground and didn't know how to get out, hence the searching. She also discovered that running in the dark when you don't know where anything is, such as walls, was a bad idea.

*THUD*

Sakura woke up and rubbed her head, before she remembered what had happened. "Naruto!"

Not knowing how much time had gone by she quickly hurried back to the room, which was easy to find since the only light source in the whole place was with Naruto.

Naruto was lying on the ground with the flashlight pointed at the ceiling between him and the green thing. "Do you have any threes?"

"Go Fwish," it replied looking at the cards in its hands.

**(Continued further by "ShadowHunter2000")**

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura was mad that Naruto did not seem to be scared of the floating green ghost that had scared the living daylights out of her.

Naruto looked over his shoulder.

"Hey Sakura, find a way out yet?" he asked while picking up a card from the pool. He frowned when he saw his pick didn't match anything in his hand, especially the threes.

Sakura started to growl. Naruto was still playing 'Go Fish' with that freaky green blob with hands and a mouth.

"Why are you playing cards with that thing!" she yelled loud enough to wake the dead.

The green blob screamed as it started to panic.

"Sakura, don't yell," Naruto whispered, slightly miffed. "He's startled by loud noises."

Sakura looked confused. Naruto was taking the ghost's side? "You know that's a ghost, right? As in a 'lives to scare and cause panic' ghost?"

Naruto shrugged. "So?"

"So why are you playing cards with it?"

"I was bored being stuck in the room and we somehow started to talk." Naruto grinned. "His name's Slimer and he really loves candy and Go Fish. He taught me how to play and he's really funny."

"Slimer?" Sakura asked, still very confused. "Why is he called Slimer?"

Naruto chuckled. "Um… cause he has the ability to slime people?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Some ability. So, how long have we been here?"

"Don't know. I've been trapped in here for a while though."

"That reminds me, how did you get trapped by the seal?" Sakura asked, very curious. "The seal is designed to trap in ghosts, not humans."

Naruto shrugged. "Beats me. So where to?"

Slimer floated over to the pair. "Follow me."

Naruto started to follow earnestly while Sakura did so reluctantly. She still didn't want to anywhere near the floating blob, but it seemed friendly enough.

Slimer led Naruto and Sakura to an old storage room near the basement. Slimer pointed to a ladder that was in the back. "Ladder."

Sakura looked relieved. "Good, that will get us out. Great thinking Slimer!"

Slimer cheered. "Yeah!"

Naruto was looking at some of the other things in the room.

"Ghostbusters?" He saw some of the posters and boxes. "What are those?"

Sakura looked at the poster. "Naruto, you can read that?"

What Sakura was assuming was lettering looked weird. Nothing like what she had ever seen.

Naruto looked confused. "Yeah. Wait how did I know that?"

"Hey, that looks like you Slimer," Sakura noted. "And who are those guys?"

"Friends," Slimer replied. Sakura noted that Slimer seemed saddened. "Friends."

"Oh." Sakura didn't want to stir up sad memories.

"So what are Ghostbusters?" Naruto asked, very curious.

Slimer grinned.

"We capture bad guys." Slimer then held his hands out like he was describing something round. "We trap them and keep them."

"Keep them?" Sakura asked. "You mean ghosts?"

"Bad Ghosts," Slimer corrected. "Follow me."

Naruto and Sakura followed Slimer deeper into the firehouse. In the basement, they saw a giant device that had an interesting front to it. Slimer seemed a little reluctant to get close to it. "We keep them here."

Naruto looked it over. "Wow. How did you get them in?"

"Traps," Slimer replied while shivering, recalling his first meeting with his friends.

Naruto noted a slot in the front of the device. "You put the trap here?" Naruto asked.

Sakura was also looking over the ancient machine. "Wow. How did this work? Where does it get its power?"

Slimer shrugged. "I don't know."

Sakura rubbed her chin. Her intellectual mind was over-ruling her 'want to get the hell out of here' side. "Maybe these Ghostbusters had some notes somewhere. Slimer, do you know where they keep all their data?"

Slimer nodded as he beckoned the pair of humans to follow him. Slimer led them to a room in the back of the firehouse. "Keep notes here." Slimer waved his hand towards the boxes of paper and the too numerous to count books.

"That's a lot of books," Sakura noted. She picked one up and glanced in side. "Hey, there's some kanji and kana here." She looked on the cover to see 'Japanese for Dummies' written on the front. "I wonder…"

Naruto looked at some other notes. "Echo-1?" Naruto looked over to Slimer. "What's that?"

Slimer moved his hands like he was holding a wheel. "Car. Fast Car. Whoom, whoom."

Naruto smiled at the fast part. "Fast?"

"Hey Naruto, this book has some readable words in here. May it can help us read the rest of this stuff." Sakura looked at Naruto. "Think of all the stuff we could find."

Naruto was thinking about that, plus the fact that Ghostbusters seemed to catch bad ghosts. "Hey, maybe if started to catch ghosts, we can get famous. And rich. Rich and Famous." Naruto's smile was growing. "And that can help get me to become Hokage!"

Sakura looked confused. "Wait, you want us to start capturing ghosts?"

"Yeah!" Naruto grabbed Sakura, which caused her to drop her book. "Think about it. We can catch ghosts, get rich and famous, I can become Hokage, and you can find things no one can! We will be the most famous people in Konoha!" Naruto let go of Sakura and started to rub his hands. "That will teach them to ignore me. What do you say Sakura?"

Sakura look at Naruto. That last part about people ignoring him got her thinking. If she was rich and famous, she could get back at everyone who had laughed at her forehead. Plus everything here was just calling at her, wanting to be read again. "Yeah! Let's do it."

Slimer smiled the biggest smile in centuries. The Ghostbusters were back! It wasn't Peter, Ray, Winston, or Egon but good times were on the horizon. Slimer wouldn't be lonely anymore.

**(Timeskip several years- "AJT" had originally kicked things of with this segment.)**

Yamanaka Ino had to admit, when she'd first met Uzumaki Naruto she'd thought of him as a total goofball. Loud, obnoxious, and idiotic. She'd much rather focus on Sasuke. Now he was dreamy. Cute, quiet, and broody. The loner. The dreamboat.

But, things had changed over the years. They had been subtle, the blond loudmouth turned into a quieter, more reserved, but still just as goofy and smiley as ever. He'd hung around most of the time with Haruno Sakura, also a quiet reserved girl. Always wandering around together, fiddling over strange devices or books. When they'd entered the ninja academy the changes soon became more prominent.

Naruto's idiotic grin was foxier, as though he always knew something you didn't. He was very polite, complimenting girls right and left, pulling pranks, and making jokes. Sakura was blunt and straight to the point, always answering the teacher's questions, studiously taking notes, but also making sarcastic quips and cutting blowhards down to size.

Ino had to admit, she'd focused more on Naruto. Because while he and Sasuke were mysterious, Naruto was infinitely easier to approach and always paid her attention. A girl liked to feel appreciated, after all. And the stunts Naruto pulled to impress her were always very sweet.

"Is it a... A circle?"

"Nope. Close, but still wrong."

"YEOW!"

Ino managed to keep a serene smile on her face, even while Kiba next to her jumped at the electrical shock. Across the table, Naruto just smiled back and set the card back on the table. He jotted down a few notes, before pulling out another card in front of Ino, the blue-colored back to the blonde girl.

"All right, now... Clear your head..."

Ino nodded, concentrating.

"... Is it a star?" She asked. Naruto's eyes darted over to the card, and he smiled.

"It _is_ a star, very good!" Naruto set it down, and Ino smirked at the fuming Kiba. Naruto held up the next card and smiled congenially at the Inuzuka.

"Hey, relax. Just focus... And guess."

"All right, all right," Kiba mumbled, narrowing his eyes at the card. "Triangle?"

"Oooh, nope! Wrong again!" Naruto sighed, flipping the card over to show a rectangle. Kiba groaned... And yelped again as Naruto applied another shock. The dog ninja glared angrily.

"Hey! What's that for?"

"I told you," Naruto sighed, rolling his eyes dramatically. "I'm studying the effect of negative reinforcement on psychic ability. Ino here is from a bloodline that specializes in psychic-based jutsu, but I want to know if other bloodlines have the same capacity. She's basically my control."

"But she hasn't been shocked once!" Kiba complained. Naruto nodded.

"Yes, so far. When she gets something wrong, I'll shock _her_ to try and induce her ability negatively." Naruto shook his head. "C'mon, I'm paying you, right?"

"You didn't say anything about electric shocks!" Kiba accused. Naruto folded his hands in front of him, looking Kiba in the eyes.

"No, but you _did_ say you could take anything I dished out, right?" He asked a hint of amusement in his eyes only Ino could pick up. Kiba growled, but nodded.

"Yeah..."

"And if you can read minds, then you'll be a whole lot more powerful a ninja, right?" Naruto continued. Kiba thought about it, and nodded.

"Yeah..."

"So, let's continue!" Naruto said with a grin. Kiba nodded stiffly, still glaring at Naruto, who looked utterly unconcerned and earnest. It was almost enough for Ino to break down in laughter.

The card was held up. Ino focused.

"... Figure 8!"

Naruto blinked and looked at the card, before looking back at Ino.

"Incredible. That's seven for seven. You can't see these, right?"

"No, I swear, they're just coming to me! It's amazing," Ino gasped. Kiba glowered at her, but bent over to make sure the blond girl couldn't see through the cards. Naruto set this one down too, and smiled at Kiba.

"You all right?"

"No I'm not all right! This is annoying!" Kiba growled.

"Relax, you've only got seventy-two more to go," Naruto soothed. Kiba flinched, but stayed sitting as Naruto brought up the next card. He growled.

"What, a couple of wavy lines?" He asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, this isn't your lucky day," Naruto chuckled. Kiba chuckled morbidly.

"Yeah but... Uh... Um... Er..."

Ino caught Naruto's eye. The whiskered-blond winked at her. Ino winked and smiled back as sweat beaded on Kiba's forehead. Naruto's hand drew closer, _closer_ to the switch...

"Ah...! Er... YEEEOOOWWW! DAMNIT, THAT'S IT!" Kiba bellowed, yanking off the wire that had sent the last shock and storming out of the room. "YOU CAN KEEP THE 50 RYO YOU BASTARD!"

"I will, Mister!" Naruto called back angrily. After the door was slammed, Ino cracked up, laughing so hard she was crying.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh God Naruto, that was _classic!_"

Naruto laughed with her, shaking his head.

"So, how long did you know-?"

"That it was a scam? The very first moment," Ino replied with a wink. "It was very sweet... What was your whole plan?"

"Well, he storms out; I tell you we should talk about your ability later over dinner... And we go from there," Naruto replied with a proud smile. Ino sighed.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun is the only one for me."

"Oh come on, give me a chance? Please?" Naruto begged. Ino thought it over.

"Hmmm... Well..."

The door to the empty classroom opened, and Sakura walked in, smiling.

"Naruto, you won't believe what I-! ... Oh. Hello, Ino," Sakura said, going from happy to irritated in a split second. Ino smirked cattily back.

"Sakura," she returned.

_Catfight, catfight, catfight,_ Naruto mentally chanted.

**(There's a missing part in the continuity of this scene, where Ino is seen leaving and Sakura talks to Naruto, but Ino's role in the "Introductory Arc" isn't finished yet. The following section is also by "AJT".)**

Naruto sighed. Yet again, his chance to date Ino Yamanaka was ruined by his best friend, sister figure, and business partner Sakura, who was currently dragging him down the street.

"Seriously Sakura, can't this wait? I was so close!"

"Yamanaka Ino is a shallow, self-centered little brat," Sakura snorted. "You'd be much better off dating Hinata."

"Hey, I like Hinata, believe me. But I have to keep Ino from falling for Emo Boy! That'll just end up a train wreck!" Naruto protested as their headquarters/his apartment came into view. Situated on the outskirts of Konoha, the Hokage had done Naruto and Sakura a serious favor by using an earth jutsu to dig the ancient firehouse out of the dirt and used a few other jutsus to strengthen it. Red brick, with green siding, the firehouse was definitely their home in virtually all respects.

Especially for their ambitious about-to-begin business venture.

"Why not let her train wreck and come back to pick up the pieces?" Sakura asked with a growl. Naruto grinned as Sakura dragged him into the firehouse garage, shutting the door behind him.

"Simple. I'm not an asshole. I'd prefer she not go through with that."

"Naruto, Hinata loves you, has a MUCH better developed body than Ino, and is bisexual. Exactly why are you pursuing Ino?" Sakura asked flatly. Naruto shrugged.

"Okay, you caught me. I want a harem, and Ino will be my second wife."

"Knew it," she sighed, hitting him over the head. She grinned.

"But now onto what's important. Mainly me and what I've discovered!"

"A way to de-Emo Sasuke? Oh, hey Slimer!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Heyah, Nawuto!" Slimer greeted, hovering over. Sakura tossed Slimer some candy, which the little ghost happily ingested. She turned to the Ecto-1, sitting before them with a proud smile.

"No... I figured out how to get that stupid chakra engine of yours running. Ecto-1 should work now!"

"ALL RIGHT!" Naruto cheered, hugging Sakura and making her blush slightly. "That's awesome! Let's try it out now!" Naruto opened the car door and slid into the driver's seat. Sakura slid over the hood and jumped into the passenger seat through the open window.

"Saw it on the Dukes of Hazzard tapes," she grinned. "Ready for testing!"

"Ready!" Naruto grinned, turning the ignition key. _This is going to be great!_

**(Minutes later, by "Silverdragon15")**

In retrospect, they should have probably remembered to buckle their seat belts, or perhaps learn how to drive properly first.

"Uh, Ino...please don't hurt me!" Naruto was scared, no, terrified at the infuriated blond in front of her. They had crashed, head long, into the front of the Yamanaka flower shop.

"No magic trick is going to get you out of this one." Ino growled. Sakura didn't even try to stick up for Naruto. She thought it would be very good punishment for him flirting.

Naruto was thinking fast. Could there be anything that would get him out of this?

"I..."

A wise man once said, if all else fails, beg like hell.

"I'm sorry, Ino-chan! I was thinking about you so much that I lost control and really wanted to see you. Please forgive me! I'll buy you a five-star dinner for a whole week, and work at your flower shop for a whole month for free. I'm sorry." Naruto finished pathetically, his eyes wide and looking like they were watering.

Sakura sweat dropped as she saw Ino turn red. There was no way that Ino would-

"Whatever restaurant I want, make it two weeks, and I'll forgive you." Sakura's jaw dropped. In contrast, Naruto leaped up and hugged Ino tightly.

"Thank you, Ino-chan!"

Sakura was frozen to the spot, absolutely in shock. _'NO FREAKIN' WAY!'_

**(Continued by "AJT")**

A beeping sound broke over the sudden silence of the wrecked flower shop. Sakura looked around and smiled.

"Oh, it's me..." She pulled out her PKE meter and began scanning with it. Naruto grinned as Ino blinked.

"You got it working?"

"Yep, new model and everything," Sakura bragged happily.

Ino frowned. "What the heck is that thing?"

"It's a PKE meter... Um, a Psychokinetic Energy Meter," Naruto explained.

At Ino's continuing mystified look, Sakura cleared her throat.

"It detects unusual spiritual phenomena. Ghosts, demons, psychics, you know..."

Naruto nodded with a grin. "It'll be the first part of our new business venture we're launching alongside becoming ninjas!"

"Which is?" Ino asked.

"Paranormal investigation and elimination," Sakura stated. "Or, _Ghostbusting_, to use a more colloquial term. Naruto it looks like that class five we've picked up a few times."

"Awesome! Can we try out the proton packs and the traps now?" Naruto asked eagerly.

Sakura nodded with a smile. "Definitely, they're in the back."

"Proton...? Is this anything like that science project you and Naruto made when you were ten?" Ino asked warily.

Sakura shook her head. "Oh no, not at all! These are far more precise, more powerful, and more advanced."

"Relax Ino; they won't explode like the last one did!" Naruto grinned... Coughing as his grin faltered, pulling on the proton pack. "I hope..."

"Oh ye of little faith. C'mon, I got the car working again didn't I? And the containment unit," Sakura lectured.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, testing a lot of it on ME. Or Slimer."

"Don't be such a baby! C'mon, it's moving!"

**(A few minutes later, continued by "Sliverdragon15")**

"Why didn't we take the car?" Naruto whined as the party of himself, Sakura, Slimer, and Ino ran through the streets, attracting plenty of odd looks because of their bulky and strange equipment.

"Because, we could be worried that you might get distracted by the pretty girl in the flower shop window." Sakura said sarcastically, rather resentful that her womanizing (from her view) partner managed to get away scot free from a potential beating of his body and ego.

Ino flushed at Sakura's comment, and decided to change the subject.

"So, uh...what are you going to do when you get to the ghost?" Ino asked. Naruto and Sakura gave her disbelieving looks.

"We capture it, and seal it away. We'll build up a reputation as exorcists, and then we'll start charging people." Naruto said, as though it was completely obvious.

"This helps us in two ways. First, it'll earn us money." Ino rolled her eyes at this, but understood the need the two had for money. D-Rank missions were similar to side jobs, not really bread winners. "Secondly, Naruto will be able to build up his reputation, and he'll have public support when he becomes Hokage." Sakura continued, glancing at the PKE meter. "We're close."

"You guys really thought this out..." Ino murmured, a little surprised. Of course, she always knew Naruto and Sakura were planning something, but not really anything like this.

"Yeah, we did." Naruto gave a goofy grin to Ino, and then nodded appreciatively at Sakura. "Wouldn't be here today without her, though."

Ino could see Sakura smiling at that.

"We're here, Naruto." The team stopped in front of the Konoha Public Library. Ino frowned as she felt something off. Naruto smirked as he got the photon gun ready.

"Let's rock."

**("AJT", once more)**

"Excuse me, you can't bring that... Whatever it is in with you," the librarian at the front desk stated, looking over her glasses at the trio of humans and Slimer already in the middle of the library's first floor. Sakura ignored her, looking intently at her PKE meter, which left Naruto and Ino to try and negotiate with the unhappy clerk.

_'Joy...'_ Naruto thought with a mental sigh, though outside he put on his most charming smile. "Sorry ma'am, he's our Nin... Ghost."

"Nin-Ghost?" She repeatedly incredulously.

Next to him, Ino nodded. "Yeah! Like a Nin-Dog, only a ghost."

"A ghost? That's preposterous, there's no such thing!" The librarian scoffed.

Slimer looked depressed. "Awww..."

"Oh, see, now you hurt his feelings," Naruto said disapprovingly, patting Slimer on the head. "There, there, Slimer, she didn't mean it."

"Ma'am, have you noticed anything unusual occurring here lately? Books flying, strange ooze on surfaces, moaning?" Sakura asked in a business-like tone. The librarian raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we've had a few people report seeing some kind of... Woman's spirit floating around. But that's nonsense. There's no such thing as ghosts." The librarian glared at Naruto especially. "I don't know what you're trying to pull, boy, but _that_ is not a ghost."

"Sure he is!" Naruto replied, charming smile still in place.

It didn't seem to have any effect on the ancient librarian though.

'_Must be passed menopause...'_

"Well, if it's all right with you, we'll just be looking around for a bit," Naruto said easily.

The librarian bristled.

"No, _you_ will not!"

Sakura adjusted the PKE meter a bit, and nodded. "Naruto, Ino, it's coming this way."

"Hm? Why?" Ino asked nervously. "I mean..."

Naruto and Sakura shared a look, and nodded.

"Probably because of Naruto," Sakura replied. "He's got a strong enough PKE signature that it attracts a lot of spectral entities simply by proximity."

"He does? How? Why?" Ino asked curiously. Naruto opened his mouth to explain, but somehow it turned into a warning shout on the way to his lips.

"LOOK OUT!" He yelled, tackling the surprised Ino to the floor. The librarian and other onlookers screamed as a terrifying, spectral woman with large gaping jaws and wild hair flew by, letting loose a horrible wail. Naruto hopped back up to his feet, all business, as a blushing Ino followed. The whiskered blond pulled the particle thrower from his proton pack and took aim.

"You know," he absently said, switching the pack on with a satisfying rumble, "We haven't had a fully successful test of this equipment yet."

"Well, no time like the present, correct?" Sakura asked- her own thrower out and proton pack humming. Ino gulped between the two best friends as the ghost woman continued to fly around, numerous people running and screaming for cover.

"Um, what's the worst that could happen?" Ino asked with a nervous giggle.

Sakura shrugged. "Well, we've ruled out nuclear explosion, sterility, and radiation sickness..."

Ino just kind of stared in disbelief, as Naruto shook his head with a smirk. "Sakura, how many times have I told you? If you're going to live on this planet, you need to learn the language. Relax Ino-chan, nothing bad Is going to happen. To us anyway. Ready?"

"Ready," Sakura confirmed, as the ghost spotted them and dove, screaming horrifically.

"THROW IT!"

**("Silverdragon15", again)**

Murphy's Law is usually something you shouldn't mess with. That's why most organizations, like the MiB, when dealing with technology not matching the current societies, took safety precautions when testing them.

For example, evacuating everyone and everything in a fifty meter radius.

It was rather unfortunate, that they tried out the photon thrower on a rather emotionally distraught and very unstable ghost, in the Konoha Library, where there are many things in there that were irreplaceable.

One can obviously see where this is going.

"Err...perhaps I should have carried the nine..." Sakura coughed, pulling herself out of the book shelf and the pile of fallen books from said shelf. The ghost had disappeared, but one glance at PKE meter showed that it was still in the general vicinity, just hiding.

"Oh, man..." Naruto groaned, blood running down his back. He had slammed into a glass cabinet, and then Ino slammed into him, causing some of the glass to dig deeper into his body.

"Naruto!" Ino shrieked, frantically getting off of him and pulling him out of the wreck. Naruto winced as he got up. It was times like these that he appreciated the demon's healing powers.

"Who the hell is that?" Naruto wondered aloud. "I've never seen any ghost be that angry! She must have one hell of an attachment to this library!"

"Either that, or she is trying to get rid of it." Sakura muttered darkly. "She's an Earthbound ghost, either way."

"Earthbound...?" Ino asked, trying to get over her shock. This was way too much!

"Earthbound ghosts are ghosts that have an attachment to certain locations or certain people. We've encountered a few, but we've never actually caught them. Convinced them to go to heaven or hell, or wherever they end up though." Sakura explained, her eyes scanning the room, trying to find any sign of the ghost.

"They don't really cause any problems, usually just annoyances." Naruto said, gripping his photon gun tightly. "There was a ghost at the Academy of the old principal that took us awhile to get rid of. He would be freaking out at every broken rule, and followed troubled students around. But that's another story..."

Ino watched the two Ghostbusters, their bodies tense and eyes alert, constantly moving, never stopping their sweep of the main floor. She wished she could help, but-

Suddenly, she felt it. The rise of cold energy, the feeling of anger and spite surrounding her. She whirled around and felt more than saw where the source was. "The basement!"

A large bookcase that had not fallen over suddenly flew at her. She couldn't move, the anger in the air was so thick it was choking her. All she saw a flash before everything went dark.

"That's it!" Naruto growled as he pushed the bookcase off his own body as he shielded the fainted Ino. "Sakura, I don't care what attachment that damn ghost has to this place, the moment it starts attacking my friends, it's dead." Sakura smirked.

Naruto was completely serious now.

"Alright, let's kick some ectoplasmic butt!" Sakura cheered.

Naruto sighed slightly mockingly. "Sakura, remember to use the right language."

**(Back to "AJT")**

"First issue is figuring out why our proton packs aren't working," Sakura said, sitting down on a smashed bookcase and placing her pack down on the surface. "Cover me."

"Got it. _KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!_" Naruto shouted. A dozen more blonds appeared, two picking up the fainted Ino and carrying her behind the librarian's desk, which like the rest of the library was deserted. The original Naruto sat next to Sakura as his clones fanned out in a defense formation.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

Sakura sighed. "As you know, I've had to build a lot of the components to get these things working again from scratch."

"We've had to," Naruto pointed out.

Sakura sighed again in irritation.

"Okay, okay, relax! Continue," the blond soothed.

"My main problem has been a lack of stable enough materials to project the proton streams," Sakura went on. She shook her head. "Steel just doesn't cut it, even when using an electromagnetic shaping field."

"Well," Naruto said thoughtfully, "wouldn't it be possible to use chakra to shape the streams? What about those seals we copied off the You Know What Scroll?"

"Naruto, we're the only ones here except for the ghost and a passed-out Ino," Sakura pointed out.

"We're also in a village full of ninja," Naruto countered.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Well, there is _one_ seal... It's a jutsu designed to channel large amounts of voltage in a small space. But I haven't finished all the calculations for such a thing!"

"Can't you just base the calculations off the ones in Spengler's notes?" Naruto asked.

Sakura sighed. "I can try..."

"Look, worst case scenario we all die. Best case scenario, we trap the ghost and Ino agrees to become my girlfriend, thus completing phase one of my plan to get a harem."

Naruto really thought the hit to the head was uncalled for at that, but he couldn't help but grin at Sakura's blush. A few minutes of intensive number crunching and ink setting, Sakura held up her proton pack's thrower.

"If we die, I'm going to consume your ectoplasm and evolve into a class seven," Sakura threatened.

Naruto smirked. "Then I'll always be with you."

"Point," Sakura shuddered.

She aimed at one of the windows, the device humming with power. She fired... And to the relief of both ninja/Ghostbusters, a perfectly controlled stream of energized particles left the barrel, blasting apart the window but otherwise causing no damage.

"Sakura-chan, we are officially in business," Naruto grinned.

**(Timeskip several minutes- After their 'first job' has been completed. Continued by "M2J"- I know… FINALLY, right?)**

Four figures stood solemnly before the Hokage.

Well, that wasn't entirely accurate... Three stood there, the fourth rather floated.

The Sandaime sighed, trying to rub the migraine from his temples.

"And how do you plan to explain yourselves this time... Let alone justify the amount of the damage done to the Konoha _Public_ Library..." the Sandaime shook his head and then looked directly at Sakura. "Haruno-chan..."

Sakura flinched. Usually it was Sakura or Sakura-chan, the only time the Hokage EVER called her by her surname was when he was particularly disappointed in her.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" she asked meekly.

"This sort of thing I could expect from Naruto-kun and Slimer-kun, Naruto-kun especially (HEY!), but I expect better from you and Yamanaka-san. You're supposed to curb their more mischievous impulses, not add to them."

"Ojii-san, that isn't really fair," argued Naruto, nearly sending Ino into a panic when he referred to the Hokage as "Old Man". "Poor Ino-chan's only crime was being too beautiful that I couldn't resist trying to get a date with her. She's innocent!"

Ino blushed at that. Sakura, however, was glowering at Naruto.

"And what about me!" she snapped.

"What about _you_," Naruto replied. "You were the one that kept dragging me away from Ino-chan. If not for you I wouldn't have crashed into Ino's dad's shop and she wouldn't have come to the Library with us!"

"Ah yes... That's another thing..." the Sandaime interjected. "The damages to the Yamanaka Residence and Flower Shop."

Naruto cursed as Sakura smacked him on the head.

**(Continued by "AJT")**

"I'm afraid all this is going to be very, very expensive," Sarutobi sighed.

"Well, what about the inventions we've been selling?" Naruto asked. "We've been getting decent revenue!" He grinned. "How expensive could it-Holy ramen!"

The scroll the Hokage had just held up revealed a rather... _Substantial_ sum. Sakura gulped, Ino goggled, and Slimer, noting the distress of his friends, was also agitated.

"W-We can't pay that much!" Sakura protested. "Not without destroying our whole business!"

"We don't even have a business yet!" Naruto said.

Sarutobi nodded gravely. "Yes... It is a bad situation for your business... But, I may have an opportunity for you to resolve the issue."

"How?" Naruto asked.

"Well, relations between us and Sunagakure have been rather strained as of late. Only two weeks ago, our ambassador was murdered by the Kazekage's son," Sarutobi said.

"His son?" Sakura asked. Sarutobi nodded.

"He is a demon container."

Naruto's eyes widened, but managed to keep himself calm, as did Sakura. No doubt the Hokage noticed, but he only responded to Ino's question.

"Demon container?"

"Better known as _Jinchuuriki_," Sakura said. "They're actually in Tobin's Spirit Guide, Eastern Edition."

"A human life is sacrificed to bind a demonic entity to the soul of a human, usually a newborn infant. If the sealing is done correctly, then the human gets all the benefits of the demon's power but no bad side effects," Naruto said.

"Side effects?" Ino asked.

"Insanity, soul consumption by the demon, any number of horrible medical conditions that could result from having a Class VII or above entity sharing your body," Sakura replied mildly. Slimer shivered.

"So, I'm guessing the Kazekage's son is suffering from side effects of his prisoner?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi nodded. "And if we can help his son stop murdering people, we get our debts excused?"

"Aside from the flower shop," the Hokage said. Naruto grinned.

"Great! I'd prefer to work the debt off there _personally_," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at Ino. The blonde blushed, but huffed.

"Remember... Dinner _and_ working for free," she stated.

"I remember..."

KGB-KGB-KGB

That is the grand sum of the "Introductory Arc". This version of the "Intro Arc" is very raw and has only been polished up a bit. When we actually make this into an actual fic, the holes in the story will be patched up and you might even get to see more of the Original Ghostbusters in the very beginning. Further editing and polishing up the story to make everything fit even better than it already does is a given as well.

I'll polish up and post the "Suna Arc" in a day or so. The "Suna Arc", while much bigger than the "Intro Arc" is currently unfinished, but was written solely by myself and **AJT**. **Silverdragon 15**, **ShadowHunter 2000**, and **dogbertcarroll** have each given permission to **AJT** and I to use their parts as part of the _**Konoha Ghostbusters**_ fanon. **AJT** has given me permission to post this in _**The Archive Rejects**_. Right now, this work is on hold, but both of us hope to revisit this storyline in the future.

Enjoy!


	52. HP and the Gates of Oblivion 1:3

**A/N:** I expected a bit more of a reaction to the previous chapter, but i suppose it will take time. Here is a continuation of **Chapters 38** and **46**. Enjoy the ever continuing adventures of Harry Potter in **Harry Potter and the Gates of Oblivion**.

* * *

_Speaking with Emperor Uriel Septim makes you feel insignificant. You can't help but admire his strength and wonder whether or not going to face Voldemort is going to feel like this. To know you're facing your imminent death, yet you walk on determined to see out your destiny knowing that, for you, there will be no tomorrow._

_That you are both fated and destined to die._

_Somehow, you don't think you'd be as self assured or as strong as the Emperor when you go out to face your own death._

* * *

Wanting to get off this dreary subject, you decide to change it. Even Baurus and Glenroy were looking a bit uneasy, though neither has said anything.

"So, where are we headed to?" you ask. Unfortunately, the Emperor doesn't seem to be done with your previous conversation.

"I go to my grave. A tongue shriller than all the music calls to me, you shall follow me for a while, and then we will part," he replies. He then turns his back to you and heads towards the door to the next passageway, Glenroy is taking point once more.

Baurus then approaches you, burning torch in hand.

"You might as well make yourself useful and carry this torch," he orders you. "Just stick close to us and you'll be okay."

You nod and then take the torch from him, falling into step behind the Emperor with Baurus bringing up the rear.

"Baurus, right?" you ask hesitantly. When the Blade nods, you continue. "What exactly are 'The Blades'?"

Baurus looks surprised at you, as if this was information you should already know. It probably is and you probably would- if you were from this world, but you're not and you don't have a clue.

"We're the Emperor's bodyguards; our job is to get him out of situations like this, although I admit things are not going according to plan," he replied, though the last part was mumbled and you don't think he really meant to voice it out loud. You don't call him on it as you've have had experience in plans going up in smoke "My job is to make sure the Emperor gets out alive and I intend to do it."

You nod in understanding.

In many ways, the Blades are to the Emperor what the Order of the Phoenix is to you, only seemingly more competent. After all, you highly doubt anyone like Dung belongs to the Blades. Of course, to date, you've only met three of them- one of which was already dead within minutes of you meeting her. Still, despite their passive hostility towards you, Baurus and Glenroy seem like alright blokes.

Your little quartet comes upon a rather large and very dark room that just bound to be crawling with assassins. You tighten the grip on your wand as you hold the torch out in front of you, scanning the darkened room for threats, but it's hard to see beyond the light of the torch. You shift nervously, the weight of the Goblin Staff and the late Captain Renault's sword don't offer much comfort- mostly because you don't know how to use a sword and the staff is a two handed weapon, one you're currently incapable of wielding unless you were to rid yourself of the torch.

Ahead, Glenroy draws his katana as he slows, taking time to scan the shadows carefully. Your breath has become shallow; your heart is beating so fast that you almost think the others can hear it and you would almost swear that you could feel the adrenaline coursing through your system. You come to a halt as the Emperor places a hand on his ornate, silver handled short sword. You absently note the sound of Baurus behind you drawing his own blade once more.

Things are tense and no one moves. Each of you are ready to strike out at anything that lurks in the shadows.

You catch a glint of something and your wand arm twitches slightly. A bead of sweat runs down the side of your face. Finally, two assassin's reveal themselves. Your reaction is quicker than the others, your hand already a blur of motion.

"Stupefy!" you shout, a red beam shoots from your wand, but it's blocked by the shield of the on coming attacker. Fortunately, your spell hits with enough force that his shield is knocked out of the way, creating an opening for the Emperor to make an easy kill as Glenroy engages the second assassin.

You can already hear two more assassins begin to engage your group, but Baurus has already moved to intercept them. You swing your arm to assist him, but the ferocity of Baurus' attack, combined with the poor lighting make it impossible for you to aid him.

Thinking of something, anything to do to assist your new comrades, you step closer to the Emperor. With Glenroy having dispatched his foe and moving to engage the other assassins, you are currently Uriel Septim's last line of defense.

As the two Blades kill the would be killers, you try to put the sound of steel penetrating steel and reading flesh out of your mind with little success. There is so much death, but it's kill or be killed and you rather like living.

You and the Emperor step around the corpses, making your way towards Glenroy and Baurus. You pointedly avoid looking at the deceased assassins as the four of you exit into the next room, Glenroy leading once more and Baurus bringing up the rear as they sheath their weapons.

Glenroy is once more scanning ahead as he steps through the threshold into the next room at a sedate pace. Once he's certain it's relatively safe, he steps all the way through, allowing the Emperor to gain access into the room. Uriel seems unconcerned with the threat of assassins as he casually steps into the room. You follow closely behind and, like Glenroy, are already looking for the next threat. Baurus is quick to follow and you hear him shutting the door behind him. Just to be safe, you point your wand at the door, muttering the incantation of the locking charm. Baurus gives you a strange look.

"Locking charm," you offer in explanation. "Might not hold them for long, but it should buy us a couple seconds."

He looks at you approvingly and nods his head. Meanwhile, Glenroy has gone ahead to scout the way for more assassins. From your elevated position, you stare out into the shadows, but see nothing, despite both the light of your torch and the strange crystals hanging from the ceiling of the underused secret passage.

"Clear." You hear Glenroy say as he makes his way back up the steps he had recently descended. Once more in a single file formation, the Emperor makes his way towards the waiting Glenroy, with you following close behind Uriel and Baurus watching everyone's back. It isn't long before your party comes to a gated doorway. Glenroy tries to open the gate to no avail. He then tries to fit his plate mailed hand through the bars, with no luck.

"Damn it's locked from the other side!" Glenroy announces.

You step forward, brandishing your wand.

"Alohomora," you incant, but nothing happens. You frown in response. "Bombarda!" you say a little forcefully. The reddish orange beam connects with the lock, but your magic seems to be absorbed into the lock. "It seems to be warded against any type of magic."

At your observation, Baurus, the Emperor and Glenroy each draw their weapons.

"What about the side passage?" Baurus suggests, looking at Glenroy.

More on edge than ever, your quartet makes your way across the room. There are far too many shadows here for your liking and you seem completely and utterly exposed. You stop at the doorway as you cast one last look around the room.

"What is it, kid?" asks Baurus.

"I don't like this," you reply honestly. Baurus is casting glances around the room, but says nothing as you enter the dark hallway Glenroy and Uriel have already begun to traverse.

You and Baurus have barely exited the small passage way when Glenroy is cursing again. "Damn, it's a dead end!"

Suddenly, there's noise coming from the room you just exited and it's your turn to curse. Glenroy shouts the one thing already going through everyone's minds.

"It's a trap!"

Before he even finished his sentence, he's already pushing past you and rushing the enemy. Baurus pauses before rushing after Glenroy. "Stay here and protect the Emperor, guard him with your life."

And then it's just you and the Emperor alone in the room. Through the darkened corridor, you can make out some things, but not much. From the sound of the battle, Glenroy and Baurus are outnumbered, but not outmatched, prompting you to do nothing for the time being. Movement from Emperor Septim can be heard, but you try to keep focused on the crisis ahead. Unfortunately, Uriel has other plans.

"I can go no further. You alone must stand against the Prince of Destruction and his mortal servants. He must not have the Amulet of Kings!" As he says this, said amulet is thrust onto you.

"I-I can't…" You try to protest and push the Amulet of Kings away from you, but Uriel Septim VII is adamant.

"Take the amulet," he insists. "Give it to Jauffre. He alone knows where to find my last son."

The look in his eyes speaks volumes and firmly tells you he won't be accepting 'no' as an answer anytime soon. You reluctantly slip the blood red jeweled amulet into your coin pouch.

"Find him and close shut the jaws of Oblivion."

Suddenly a roar from the other end of the darkened corridor distracts you as an assassin charges at you and the Emperor.

"Stupefy!" you shout, but he ducks below it. You follow up with a more deadly curse. "Sectumsempre!"

The assassin raises his shield and you see the tell tale slash of the curse strike the shield, but it does not fully penetrate. Unable to think of anything else, you throw your torch at the oncoming assassin. He slows his approach and crouches slightly so he can use his shield to knock the torch behind him. You use his momentary distraction to your advantage.

"Petrificus Totalus!" you shout, placing a Full Body-Bind on your would be attacker. His limbs went completely rigid and snapped to his side as he fell flat on his face. Grinning, you turned back to the Emperor only to see that a hole in the wall behind both of you has opened up. Before you can so much as twitch or gasp in warning, a blade is sticking out of the Emperor's torso. His eyes meet yours and you see the life fade from his eyes as a small contented smile graces his increasingly lifeless features- blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

The assassin pulls his blade from the Emperor's body and unceremoniously pushes him to the floor.

"Stranger, you chose a bad day to take up the cause of the Septims."

"NO!" Rage is bubbling to the surface from deep within you. Before the assassin can begin to think about attacking you, you thrust your left arm forward, silently and wandlessly banishing back into the secret passage from which he came. He slams against the wall hard, but before he can even begin to regain his bearings, you're brandishing your wand once more. "CRUCIO!"

You instantly feel the all empowering rush of dark magic flowing into your veins as you hold the curse on the assassin. You watch almost dispassionately as he lays there writhing around helplessly in pain, however, on the inside you feel a surprising amount of glee at the prospect of causing him pain- as if something inside of you has finally snapped.

All at once, you realize just what Bellatrix had been telling you that day in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. It wasn't enough to want to cause the person pain. You had to feel the need to do so. You had to take their pain and gain pleasure from it, to allow their agony to strengthen you. You had to allow yourself to gain strength from their weakness. After a moment, which seemed almost like an eternity for you and perhaps even more for your helpless victim, you release the curse. Though you are unable to see his face through the demonic looking mask, you can feel his eyes upon you, gazing at you in complete and absolute horror.

You raise your wand again, and you take a small vindictive pleasure in watching the indiscriminant murderer trembling in a delightful mixture of pain and terror. You decided to show him a bit of mercy.

"Confringo," it came out as a whisper, but might as well have been shouted with the amount of power you put into the spell, as you aimed your wand right between the eyes of your attacker.

Suddenly, everything hit you like a freight train and the high you were on, came crashing down instantly. Your vision became blurry and you suddenly found that you couldn't keep yourself standing without support. You back away from the now headless corpse, whose vaporized head- or at least what's left of it is now splattered all across the wall. You heave a few times, but close your eyes momentarily to fight against your rebellious body. Unfortunately, you're instantly assaulted by images of your victim's mangles body both right before and after he was killed by you.

Your eyes snap open instantly. And you stare off into nothingness as you stare blankly at the opposite side of the threshold of the secret passage you're currently sitting in. You'd read about the different stages of Dark Arts Dependency Syndrome and its' side effects in Snape's Defense Against the Dark Arts class, but you never once contemplated that you'd ever feel them. Despite suffering symptoms of a fairly mild case, you wish you never had or never would again.

Having used the Cruciatus Curse, along with the Half-Blood Prince's Sectumsempre, combined with your failure to protect the Emperor and the fact that you'd killed his murderer in cold blood, you felt as if the world itself was coming down around you. You simply remain sitting where you are, trembling in silence, as you try to figure a way out of your hopeless situation, but come up blank, unable to contemplate any positive outcomes to your current situation.

From your perspective, the future was a dark place indeed.


	53. Konoha Ghostbusters Suna Arc pt 1

_A/N: I know this is a long time coming, but here is the next mostly unpolished snippet for __**The Konoha Ghostbusters**__, appropriately referred to as "The Suna Arc, part 1"._

_The Concept was created by __**AJT**__ and others, myself included have contributed greatly to this potentially epic Naruto adventure. The Suna Arc, has thus far, been the sole work of both myself and __**AJT**__, though we have not worked on it actively in quite some time. Sections belonging to each author will be appropriately marked._

_-_KGB-KGB-KGB-

This story arc was started off by **M2J**.

-KGB-KGB-KGB-

Temari wasn't sure what she was expecting from the shinobi coming from Konohagakure who were coming to deal with her brother, but this most certainly wasn't it.

For one, they entered through the Merchant Quarter in a strange white contraption rather than the typical Shinobi entrance. Once the vehicle had stopped, and it was moving quite fast, it had been surprising to see three of the passengers tumble out of it and each of them kiss the ground as if they were happy to arrive with their lives intact.

The fact that one of them was the infamous Sharingan Kakashi made the situation even stranger. Then, of course, the blonde haired, whiskered driver wearing some of the strangest goggles she had ever seen stepped out of the vehicle, followed by a strange green blob, and greeted her.

Well, not so much as greeted her as began to hit on her.

Which was a first.

Most men she met were intimidated by the fact that she was a ninja, the Kazekage's daughter, or Gaara's sister. Few went out of their way to see her as a young, eligible female and even fewer treated her that way. So while she had shown a rather annoyed front with the goggled blonde, secretly she was actually pleased with his show of attention.

"Slimer..." he turned his head towards the blob, "I must have done something right in a past life because it seems wherever I go I am rewarded with treasures of great beauty."

He turned towards Temari and approached her. He then grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, Genin Shinobi and future Hokage of Konoha and expert Ghostbuster. Will you bless this lowly commoner with the name of such an amazing goddess of beauty?"

Temari couldn't hope to contain the blush that colored her face- much to the astonishment of many in the surrounding area. However, it only lasted a few moments when she managed to school her features into a stern reproachful look.

"I believe you are here about my brother," she snapped at Naruto. Sakura filed that information away for later.

"Yes, perhaps we can discuss him over dinner?" Naruto asked hopefully. Before Temari could retort, Sakura punched Naruto in the head.

"Baka! We're here for a reason, you shameless womanizer!" she scolded him before turning to Temari apologetically. "I'm really sorry about this; he's just too much sometimes."

"I'm sure..."

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you later," Naruto said with a smirk and a wink as the pink haired girl, followed by Kakashi and a black haired boy, dragged him to the Kazekage Tower.

-KGB-KGB-KGB-

Continued by **AJT**.

-KGB-KGB-KGB-

"If you could just focus on your job for one moment, maybe we wouldn't be _in_ this mess!" Sakura admonished Naruto. The blonde continued to smile dreamily, enjoying how annoyed it made his partner.

"Did you see her legs? Mmm... And her skin, so tanned but it looked so smooth..."

_WHACK!_

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Naruto yelped. He turned a grin on Sakura, and winked. "Well, if you're going to be that jealous, Sakura-chan, I'll just have to restrain myself for you," he said, taking her hand and kissing it. Furiously blushing, Sakura yanked her hand back and scowled.

"W-Would you just quit it! God! We have work to do!" She gritted out, stomping off angrily. Naruto watched her go with a fond smile, before glancing back at Sasuke and Kakashi, who were watching the whole thing.

"Women, eh?" He asked with a shrug.

Kakashi nodded sagely.

Sasuke looked a little... Confused?

"Something wrong, Sasuke?"

"I thought you had a sibling-like relationship," Sasuke said dryly.

"And you'd be throwing stones about something like that because...?" Naruto prompted. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked off after Sakura.

Naruto's grin widened. "Oh yeah... Still got it..."

"Just keep your mind on the mission, Naruto," Kakashi said, walking past. "Though no harm in combining a little business with pleasure..."

"That's my entire approach to life!"

"I noticed..."

**-AJT-AJT-AJT-**

The Kazekage's tower was a tall and imposing structure, made of sandstone and mortar. Sakura had her PKE meter out the whole time, eyebrow raising at the readings she received all the way up to the Kazekage's office.

"So, what are we looking at, Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sakura turned and adjusted her glasses.

"Look at the PKE readings for yourself," she said. Naruto did, and his eyebrows went up too.

"Uh oh..."

"Uh oh? What's uh oh?" Sasuke asked.

"Well..." Naruto thought about it. "Let's say that a bowl of ramen represents all of the psychokinetic energy within a given ninja village."

"A bowl of ramen?" Sakura asked flatly. Naruto shrugged, then continued.

"Konoha's bowl would be about the size of a small apartment, on average," Naruto said.

"That's a big bowl of ramen," Kakashi observed dryly. "And Sunagakure?"

"The size of a few city blocks," Sakura said. Naruto scowled.

"I wanted to say it!" He whined. Sakura shrugged.

"Not my fault I can do math faster," she said.

The huge double doors of the Kazekage's office flew open, and two men and a gorilla in a hat flew out.

"Get out! Get out! _GET OUT!_" Roared the Kazekage. "You fools! I would skin you and hang your corpses from the battlements if I did not want your filth polluting my village any longer! GET OUT!"

"Do an independent job, you said. We have the skills, you said," mocked the younger of the two men. The older, a poofy-haired blonde, whacked him over the head.

"Shut up," he muttered. He looked up at the Ghostbusters and groaned. "Oh no... Not again!"

"Face it Jake... We just suck," the younger man sighed. "C'mon Tracy, let's get some banana splits..."

The two men and one gorilla departed, leaving the Ghostbusters to stare after them.

"Well... That was weird," Naruto commented.

"Who were those guys anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't know, but they struck me as being... Incredibly lame," Kakashi opined. Naruto adjusted his proton pack and grinned.

"Oh well... We're most definitely not," he said. "Shall we?" He led the rest of the Ghostbusters into the office, Slimer staring after the two men and gorilla, before blowing a raspberry and following just before the doors closed with a loud bang.

-KGB-KGB-KGB-

Continued by **M2J**.

-KGB-KGB-KGB-

"Team 7 reporting for duty, Kazekage-sama," said Kakashi respectfully as he and two of four of the other members of his team bowed to the man behind the curtain.

Seeing that they weren't going to show the slightest bit of respect towards a leader not of their own village, Sakura grabbed Naruto and Slimer by the arms (ignoring the slimy, sticky feeling of the ghost's appendage- mind out of the gutters pervs.), and dragged them down with the rest of them.

"Yes, the famed Sharingan Kakashi and his team. Hokage-dono tells me that your team specifically deals with situations of paranormal nature," he said. "And that you could help us with our little problem." 

Naruto looked up at the Kazekage with narrowed eyes. Sakura elbowed him and shook her head, but he ignored her.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama," said Kakashi, "Sakura and Naruto are our specialists in the field of 'Ghostbusting' as Naruto calls it."

"It's '_Paranormal Investigation and Elimination_', Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura gritted out.

"**Why can't people use the proper nomenclature**!" complained Inner Sakura, and for once Sakura was in full agreement with her inner self.

"Yes, that is precisely why I have need of you," said the Kazekage, "My son has become more and more volatile and unstable, and so I need to have him _eliminated_."

"Eliminated... More like assassinated..." spat Naruto as he stood up. The Kazekage's eyes widened in surprise as his gaze met Naruto's slitted blue eyes. "And you have the balls to wonder why he's so screwed up in the first place!"

With that, Naruto stormed out of the office, Slimer not far behind. When Naruto slammed the door, Slimer turned around and raspberried the Kazekage before exiting through the closed door, leaving ectoplasmic residue on the door.

"He-he's... Sarutobi never said he was sending his pet Jinchuuriki..." exclaimed the Yondaime Kazekage.

This time it was Sakura who threw all decorum into the air. "How... How _dare_ you!"

"Sakura..." Kakashi tried to warn Sakura.

"No Kakashi-sensei! It's deplorable how he treats his own son like a monster... A monster _HE_ created! He doesn't even know Naruto and already he assumes that Naruto is some mindless demon because of something that Naruto had no control of!" Sakura ranted at Kakashi before turning back to the Kazekage. "You're lucky we need this mission as much as you do, or else we would be leaving Sunagakure right now and leave you to clean up your own mess!"

Sakura then stormed out of the room, Sasuke and Kakashi right behind her. Before he too exited the room, Kakashi turned to the Kazekage, "My apologies, Kazekage-sama... It's just that Naruto's being a Jinchuuriki is a sensitive subject for them. Can we meet up later to discuss a few things?"

"Of course, Hatake-san," replied the Kazekage.

"Arigatou," Kakashi replied with an eye smile as he turned to follow his students out.

**-M2J-M2J-M2J-**

After the departure of Kakashi and his team, the Kazekage sat in silence contemplating many things. The least of which were the strange devices they had with them, like the handheld device the girl had used and the white horseless carriage operated by the blonde Jinchuuriki, not to mention the strange devices strapped to their backs.

"Scorpion," the Kazekage signalled to one of his ANBU. "Find Kankuro. Tell him to see me at once, it is a matter of great importance."

"Hai, Kazekage-sama!" the ANBU answered with a bow before disappearing in a swirl of sand.

'I must unlock the secrets of those 'Ghostbusters'...'

**-M2J-M2J-M2J-**

Kakashi was quite surprised to find many people, civilian and shinobi alike giving his students a wide berth when he caught up to them…

Or rather, giving Sakura a wide berth as the rosette kunoichi was pacing and swearing up a storm, venting her frustrations on anything and everything that would listen. Even Sasuke looked hesitant to approach her.

Unfortunately, Naruto and Slimer were nowhere to be seen.

After a few minutes, Sakura's ranting quieted down and her pacing slowed.

"Finished, Sakura?" asked Kakashi giving her one of his patented 'eye smiles'. Sakura had the decency to blush in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei... I guess I got a bit carried away, huh?"

Kakashi waved off her apology. "Don't worry about it. It's good that Naruto has someone like you to stand by him."

"About that," interjected Sasuke. "I think there are some things I should know."

Sakura cursed as she replayed the conversation in her head and realized that Sasuke had only just barely learned of the existence of Jinchuuriki in general- let alone the fact that he had practically grown up right next to one his entire life.

She hope she would be able to explain things sufficiently enough so that Sasuke wouldn't see her oldest and dearest friend as a blood thirsty demon. There was no way Sakura would even contemplate a happily ever after with someone who couldn't accept her best friend for what he truly was. She wasn't willing to give up what she and Naruto had, not even for Sasuke-kun.

"Let's see if we can't find some rooms at one of the local inns first," suggested Kakashi. "What we have to discuss cannot be discussed out in the open like this."

Sasuke nodded in acceptance.

Sakura took a quick glance around Sunagakure wondering where Naruto had gone off to. Once they got their rooms and Sasuke was briefed, they would have to go searching Naruto and Slimer- and fast.

Who knew what sort of trouble those two would get into?

**-M2J-M2J-M2J-**

Naruto was fuming.

It had been a long time since he had been this angry. The last time he had, was when Sakura had ended up getting kicked out of her parents' place and the Hokage had unearthed and helped renovate the firehouse for them.

That day would forever be burned into his memory.

For all of the cruelty Konoha heaped upon him, he could honestly say that he had it much better than Gaara. Sure, Gaara had a family where he did not, but they had also tried to have him killed. Is own father was willing to send assassins from other villages after the boy.

The villagers of Konoha had not so much has laid a finger on him, for much fear of what the Sandaime Hokage would have done to them if they had. Only a single merchant had attempted to overcharge him, but he was immediately stopped and put into his place by a passing by shinobi.

All in all, life in Konoha wasn't bad, aside from the fact that villagers in Konoha had opted to try and forget he existed. Some had even gone as far as to keep their children from associating themselves with him.

Sakura's parents had been once such couple, and while Naruto had been more than willing to comply, Sakura had adamantly refused. The resulting fight that took place saw Sakura packing her bags and coming to live with Naruto. Unfortunately, his apartment was too small for two people and thus they had to talk to the Hokage for assistance for digging up the old abandoned firehouse.

In the years since, the firehouse had become everything to Sakura and Naruto. It was the site of their business and offices, their lab, their sanctuary, their home. The firehouse, Sakura-chan and Slimer were so ingrained into his life, he couldn't imagine things any other way.

Without them, he shuddered to think about how much worse his life would be now.

His thoughts were broken by the floating green blob of ectoplasmic energy behind him.

"Nawuto, what ah we goin' ta do now?" Slimer asked in curiosity.

Naruto thought for a moment before giving Slimer a patented half-smile that said they were going to do something stupid that could potentially cause a significant amount of collateral damage.

"Let's go find that Gaara-guy to see what we're up against."

Slimer thought for a moment before bobbing his face up and down in a agreement. "Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

"Who knows, maybe we'll run into that hot blonde chick along the way," Naruto added as his sour mood quickly evaporated.

-KGB-KGB-KGB-

Continued by **AJT**.

-KGB-KGB-KGB-

The inn was well kept and clean, with screen doors leading out to a balcony that overlooked the village, the giant statues of former Kazekages standing prominently. It seemed altogether fitting-In everything done, Sunagakure tried to impress it's feats and strength upon you. Not too different from Konoha, or really, any ninja village. There were whole schools of jutsu designed to impress potential clients as well as destroy enemies. The age of ninja as stealthy assassins was still going, but the age of ninja as _advertising_ for their own village was most definitely in full swing as well.

It was a unique dichotomy, one which Kakashi wondered if even he would ever understand.

"Well?"

His thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke's expectant and indignant expression. Calmly, the jounin looked over at Sakura. It was clear she was going to handle things (whenever it came to Naruto, she insisted), and thus with a nod, he gave his permission.

"Sasuke-kun, the Kyuubi wasn't killed by the Yondaime," Sakura stated plainly. "Naruto-"

"Is the container for it," Sasuke finished. Sakura nodded.

"Biiju are at least Class VIII, even Class IX paranormal entities. If they'd had our technology at the time, _maybe_ they could have done something but it's highly unlikely, we're getting close to deity level here. So the answer for that is sealing. Very high-end sealing..."

"And the Yondaime Hokage was a genius at that," Sasuke said. "Let me guess... He bound the Kyuubi's soul to Naruto's in a seal, to heavily favor Naruto's soul over the demon's?"

Sakura nodded. "That's... That's exactly right!"

Sasuke snorted. "I did study some sealing at the academy... Don't act so surprised..."

"It's a _pleasant_ surprise, Sasuke, I assure you," Sakura said with a wry smile. She then turned serious again. "Sasuke, he's not a monster. Really. The Kyuubi doesn't even have any contact with his mind, we didn't even know he had it inside him until I ran a scan with the PKE meter over him and-"

"Save it," Sasuke said. "He's still an idiot even with the most powerful demon of all time inside him."

Sakura smiled wryly. It was Sasuke's acceptance, in his own way, of Naruto.

"Thank you..."

"Hn," Sasuke stated.

Kakashi shook his head. His students were so adorably fun as they grew up...

"Ah, excuse me?"

All three Ghostbusters looked over at the window. A slightly older boy in black ninja clothing with brown hair stood there. His eyes were instantly recognizable as the Kazekage's, but not as cruel.

"Sorry for butting in like this. I'm Kankuro, the Kazekage's oldest son." He offered an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about him. He's not good with people."

"We noticed," Sakura said coldly. "What do you want?"

"I'm trying to mend the bridges he burned," Kankuro said pointedly. He scowled. "I'm sorry if it's too much for you high and mighty Ghostbusters to take, but we're not _all_ assholes like him."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," Sakura said, looking apologetic.

Kakashi scrutinized the boy. He seemed as reluctant to be here as one might suppose, and his embarassment and resentment at his father certainly wasn't feigned. All the same, he knew better than to trust first impressions.

"Nah... He makes everyone angry. I regard him as a model of behavior to _not_ follow when I become Kazekage," Kankuro said with a wry smile.

"Well, that's certainly a good model to follow," Sakura said with a smile.

"So, well... How can I help you out?" He grinned. "And what would I have to do to get a look at that horseless carriage of yours?"

"Why would you ask?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I'm a puppeteer, which means I had to learn a lot about mechanics and engineering. I'm always interested in anything new regarding machines." He grinned. "I was really hoping to meet you, Haruno-san. Your genius is pretty well known..."

"Oh?" Sakura asked with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah, though definitely not your beauty," Kankuro continued, moving closer to Sakura. He took her hand and smiled warmly.

"Maybe we can talk about some things? I can take you on a tour of the village."

"Ah, w-well, um," Sakura tried, flushing prettily. Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Sasuke, Sakura, go with Kankuro. I'm sure he has much to talk about," he said. Sasuke looked annoyed, which was interesting, and Sakura looked a bit concerned.

"Ah, well... Sensei, what about-?"

"I can find Naruto, don't worry," Kakashi said, giving her an eye-smile. "It's not often you get to visit another ninja village this early in your career. Take the time to learn." He shot a glance at Sasuke that the Uchiha survivor instantly understood-Keep an eye on Sakura.

It was his determined expression that got Kakashi's attention. 'Hmm... Maybe he is not so immune to women as he thought?'

"Understood," Sasuke said. He looked at Kankuro with a glare. "Lead the way."

"Gladly," Kankuro returned, smirking back. He wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders and led the blushing scientist to the window. "Now, I think you'll find the steam generators the most interesting place to start, they're not too far from here..."

Sasuke followed them out, glaring at Kankuro's back the whole time. Kakashi checked the perimeter-Everything seemed all right. He had no doubt they were being watched, but the people doing it were sloppy-Their chakra signatures were obvious.

All the same... Something didn't feel right, and Kakashi decided finding Naruto quickly was a good idea.

-KGB-KGB-KGB-

Continued by **M2J**.

-KGB-KGB-KGB-

"There's somethin' strange, in the neighborhood..." Naruto sang to himself as he strolled around the village, before humming the rest of the lyrics.

If people truly knew of the extent of the things they had inside the firehouse...

He and Sakura had found much inside the dusty and partially ruined walls of the ancient building. Most of it was beyond them at the current point in time, others it was just a matter of figuring out how they worked.

Some of the devices they were able to patent as their own. Like phones. The Hokage Tower, the firehouse, the academy and the different Clan compounds were all set up on the phone network, as well as having a network all on their own. It wouldn't be ready for mass production for the rest of the civilian and shinobi populace for another year or so.

Others, they still hadn't managed to reproduce- namely the stereo with the tape deck and CD player which is where Naruto had heard the rather catchy tune. In all honesty, it was probably his favorite song and the chosen jingle for the new business once he and Sakura FINALLY got it off the ground and securely out of the black.

The ghost logo and the song was how Naruto had coined the phrase 'Ghostbusters' and decided that it was going to be the name of the company. Sakura had wanted to veto the name, opting for something more formal, despite Slimer's support of the name.

Unfortunately for her, they had found some old newspaper clippings that only reaffirmed Naruto's stance on the matter. And as if it were destiny or fate (which despite his heavy belief and studies in the paranormal, Naruto did not believe in), the Ghostbusters were reborn.

Humming the tune, he temporarily put his search for Gaara on hold as he spotted the gift of the Gods. A ramen stand.

Naruto sat down as he waited for the waitress to take his order, Slimer floating over the chair next to him. Other patrons at the stand eyed Slimer warily, but said nothing. The Konoha Genin sat lost in thought when he heard a shrill scream.

"What the heck is that!" she shrieked pointing at Slimer.

"He's Slimer, and he's my friend," Naruto answered her. "Listen, we've had a long day and we just got into town, could you get us both three bowls of Miso Ramen?"

Had Sakura been there, she'd have been impressed at the display of manners, no matter how small, despite the shortness of his reply.

"H-hai..." she answered hesitantly.

Three minutes later she returned with the ramen.

As they began to dig in, Naruto decided to get some information. "I was wondering if you could help me find someone."

Still eyeing Slimer with suspicion, the young waitress replied, "Sure..."

"I'm looking for the son of the Kazekage. Sabaku no Gaara." said Naruto. The entire stand fell deathly silent. The waitress immediately dropped the bowl in her hand, which promptly shattered sending broth and ramen all over the floor.

"Wh-what do you want w-with G-Gaara..." she asked nervously.

"You must have a death wish," said one of the patrons. "No one who goes looking for Gaara lives for very long."

"I'm not known as Konoha's Number One Unpredictable Shinobi for nothing you know," responded Naruto with a smile.

"Yeah!" Slimer back Naruto up, before digging into Naruto's ramen, his own ramen was all over the stool underneath him covered in Ectoplasm.

"And a glory seeker," said a shinobi customer, "Your type dies the quickest."

"Hn," Naruto grunted, "How about you take me to Gaara and we'll see from there."

"We already have enough problems with your village with the ambassador he killed two weeks ago," said the shinobi disapprovingly, "We don't need to compound our troubles because you were too cocky for your own good."

"Why don't you let me worry about that," replied Naruto, "I was hired to... _deal_... with Gaara anyway."

"And what could a stupid looking kid like you do?" asked another patron mockingly.

"Uh-oh..." said Slimer as he saw the smirk on Naruto's face. He flew around to the other side of the counter and hid behind it. Naruto, meanwhile, pulled the proton accelerator wand from his pack. Hitting the blue button on the wand, everyone heard the ringing sound emitted from it as it warmed up and the red button right next to it lit up.

"Who wants to see a demonstration?" asked Naruto cockily. Many at the stand grew unsettled at the look on Naruto's face.

The patron who had mocked Naruto was looking nervous, but never-the-less, boldly asked to see Naruto's "great and unpredictable" power.

Pointing the wand at the man's stool, he hit the red button. The wild proton beam shot from the wand as the man jumped off his stool only a split second before it exploded.

"Anyone else doubt me?" Naruto asked looking around to the astonished faces.

"What is the meaning of this!" demanded a rather angry female voice.

Deactivating his proton pack and holstering the proton accelerator wand, Naruto grinned at Slimer, "Looks like it's my lucky day."

Sure enough, he was greeted by the sight of a rather angry blonde who wore her hair in four pony tails.

"I truly am blessed that a goddess like yourself would grace this lowly commoner with her with her invigorating presence that could rally armies with her gorgeous looks alone," Naruto announced as she stepped into the ramen stand. He then bowed deeply towards her, taking her hand once more and kissing it.

His act was a bit over the top, but he enjoyed her reaction none the less.

Despite her blush, she pulled her hand away from the blonde Konoha Shinobi. "Shameless flirt..." she mumbled, unknowingly mumbling a phrase he had only heard from Sakura thousands upon thousands of times before. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Looking for your brother, Oh Beautiful Goddess of the Sand, when some of your lowly servants decided to doubt my mad Shinobi-Ghostbusting Skills," Naruto responded.

The Suna kunoichi rolled her eyes, and then looked around at the chaotic destruction around her, "I see... My name is Temari, Sabaku no Temari, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto only grinned wider. "You remembered my name… That must have been some impression I left on you, Temari-chan."

"Don't flatter yourself," Temari scolded him, "If I were interested in you, it wouldn't matter as you seem rather focused on getting yourself killed. Approaching Gaara alone is suicide."

"But I'm not alone, Slimer is here with me," he replied pointing at the green specter who was currently _STILL_ hiding behind the counter.

"Yes... I'm sure he would be of great help in dealing with my brother..."

"Well if you are so sure I'm going to die, why don't you fulfill a dying man's last wish and join him for his last meal?" Naruto asked.

"Persistent, aren't you?" Temari asked with a slight smile of her own. "If I say 'yes', will you leave me alone?"

"Only until after I talk to your brother," replied Naruto honestly, "Then I'll be back to harassing you for dates in no time."

"Confident, aren't you?" she asked. "What makes you so sure you can deal with him alone, without your team?"

"Because I can't do my job very well working under the opposite assumption," Naruto said with a smile before turning serious, "Besides, I think it's best I speak with Gaara alone before the rest of my team meets him."

"Fine, since you're so dead set on going to see Gaara, I'll go to dinner with you," Temari said with a sigh, "And if you manage to survive I'll CONSIDER going on a second date with you."

"That's all I can ask for," said Naruto grinning once more. "I'll even pay for this date and the next one."

"What makes you think there's going to be a second one?" asked Temari, "Even if you survive meeting Gaara."

Naruto pulled her close and whispered softly into her ear, "Can you keep a secret?"

Temari, her heart beating wildly as she felt his hot breath on her ear and neck, only nodded in response.

"So can I," he whispered, before pulling away from her. He then left the Ramen Stand, Slimer reluctantly trailing behind him. Meanwhile Temari stood rooted in place unable to bring herself to move. Seeing this Naruto smirked as he turned back to her, "Coming Temari-chan?"

"O-of course..." she said absently before walking out of the stand with Naruto and Slimer.

-KGB-KGB-KGB-

Continued by **AJT**. There is a slight continuity error here. Naruto and Temari were supposed to originally go on a short dinner date before Naruto confronted Gaara. That scene was not only skipped all together, but it appears to have not have happened from the next snippet on. Small changes to either the next or previous snippets would have to be made to fix the mistake.

-KGB-KGB-KGB-

Finding Gaara was actually fairly easy to do. Temari knew the feel of his killing intent anywhere, through long periods of experiencing it. Never directed right at her (if that had occurred, she wouldn't be here right now), but certainly felt.

The moment they felt it, Slimer whimpered, the little class five flying behind his friend, while Naruto turned to seek out the source of the chakra spike.

"Subaku no Gaara, I presume?" Naruto asked. The red headed boy wore dark clothing and a large, hourglass-shaped gourd on his back-More than likely containing sand. He was in Shukaku's natural habitat, its home field, and caution was demanded.

Temari stared at the whiskered blonde-Other than her father and Baki, she'd never seen anyone able to stay calm in the face of Gaara's killing intent. Especially when he had found them.

That meant he found something _interesting_ about them.

Gaara was silent, staring at Naruto. The Ghostbuster offered him a smile.

"Hey. I'm Uzumaki Naruto... Doctor Uzumaki Naruto. I was looking for you."

"Are you here to fight me?" Gaara asked.

"No... Actually, I'm here to help you," Naruto said.

"You came from my father..." Gaara said. "Mother so loves it when he sends people after me... People to kill..."

"Really? Would you mind telling me more about that? Before the killing part," Naruto asked.

Gaara stared at him. Naruto gave him a smile.

"I'm just curious. You see, that's kind of an interest of mine, psychology, understanding people."

"Understanding?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah... See, I grew up alone and hated because people hated the thing sealed inside me. They couldn't see past the Kyuubi, and so their pain left them with a need to take it out in some way. Hence, they hated on me for it."

Temari gaped at him. _He's the container for the Kyuubi no Youko?_ It had been rumored Konoha had a Jinchuuriki for years, but for him to be like... Like this?

"You are like me," Gaara said.

"Yeah," Naruto said. Gaara smiled. Temari felt a sick chill fall over her.

"I will fight you then... I will kill you..."

"Why?" Asked Naruto.

Gaara's answer was a blast of sand, shot out like a cannon. Temari and Naruto poofed into pots and pans, shattered to pieces by the blast, as Slimer wailed and flew through the roof of the building below.

"Well, that could have gone better," Naruto observed. Temari gaped at him.

"You're-You're a-?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, grimly activating his proton pack. "Looks like it's time for some vigorous therapy."

"Why are you using that thing? Why don't you call on your demon?" Temari demanded. Naruto smirked.

"Because I'm not out to kill the guy... Wish me luck, Desert Goddess!" He stole a kiss to her cheek before he leaped up from the lower rooftop. "HEY! Sandman! I got a dream for you right here!"

Gaara's sand shot for him, which he responded to with a quick blast from his neutrona wand. The particle stream blasted the sand apart, but Naruto cut the shot short to avoid hitting Gaara.

Rather than dissuading Gaara from attacking, the Shukaku vessel sent more sand to strike Naruto from multiple sides.

_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_" One blonde became many, all rushing about the surrounding rooftops. One group launched themselves at Gaara from multiple angles, throwing kunai due to the fact the duplicate proton packs didn't work. Sakura was working on why, but for the moment it restricted Naruto to physical weapons.

While Gaara chased the clones, the real Naruto had pulled out his PKE meter and was scanning Gaara carefully.

"Naruto," Kakashi spoke.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! How's it going?" Naruto asked, pulling down his ecto-goggles to scan his foe.

"Not bad... You seem to have gotten into some trouble," Kakashi said.

"Just an uncooperative patient... Uh oh!" He leaped to the side as Gaara located the real deal. Meanwhile, Kakashi was replaced with a log.

"Need any help?" Kakashi asked wryly appearing seemingly out of nowhere, as Naruto scrambled up to his feet and took off running around Gaara.

"I'm good!" Naruto shouted back. "Slimer! Buddy!"

"Uwaaaahhhhh!" The little green ghost shouted, zooming away from Gaara's sand.

"Slime him! Quick!" Naruto shouted.

"Mwe?" Slimer cried.

"YES YOU! What can he do to you, you're already dead!" Naruto shouted, using a replacement jutsu to evade another slash from Gaara's tendrils.

Kakashi hung back, deciding to wait and see what his more rambunctious student had in mind. He was confident he could handle Gaara himself, but unless Naruto really needed some help, he was content to watch.

Besides... He could see Temari watching the exchange with wide eyes. If Naruto's efforts to impress Ino were anything to go by, this should be particularly entertaining.

"Go already!" Naruto shouted, firing another particle blast to hold off another wave of sand. Slimer babbled and wailed, but at Naruto's glare he flew off for Gaara. The Sand nin grinned.

"You… Yes, I will add your blood to-!"

Slimer slowed down, hesitant. A stray particle blast in the back changed that.

"GYAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

_SPLUD._

Gaara twitched. He reached up and touched the slime all over his body.

"Wh… What is this…?"

_POOF!_

"If you like that, you'll _love_ this," Naruto called from behind. Slimer was on the rooftop Naruto had been standing on. Quickly, the blonde switch from his neutrona wand to the slime blower attachment on his pack, and with a grin he fired a powerful stream of slime, bowling Gaara over. It was gunky. It was smelly.

It made him feel… _Happy. Carefree. Innocent._

"STOP IT! STOP IT! AAAUUUUGGGHHHHH!" Gaara bellowed, his sand raging around him but the confusion induced by the slime's power made it hard to focus.

"GET HIM!" Naruto called out, and six clones poofed into existence, quickly charging Gaara and attacking him furiously, punching and kicking him to the roof. Naruto himself cut the slime and ran at Gaara, producing a ring-shaped device that he slammed down over Gaara's head. The redhead twitched a few times, before falling over, unconscious.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, and turned to give Kakashi a thumbs up.

"See? Nothing to it! Sakura's invention… Really…"

The killing intent was rising fast, and Naruto turned to see Gaara getting back up. However, if his yellow eyes were anything to go by, it wasn't Gaara in the driver's seat anymore.

"… Uh oh…"

-KGB-KGB-KGB-

Continued by **M2J**. Back to the others.

-KGB-KGB-KGB-

Sasuke was irritated.

No, Sasuke was annoyed and growing more and more so by the minute.

This Sasuke understood, as Sasuke was genuinely annoyed and/or irritated all the time.

What he did not understand was exactly _why_ he was annoyed. Something about this Kankuro person didn't sit right with Sasuke. He wasn't sure if it was the make-up, the way Kankuro tried to ignore his presence, or the way he had his arm slung around Sakura's shoulders as she hung on his every word.

Wait.

Where did _that_ come from?

If there was anything Sasuke was sure of, it was the fact that he didn't _like_ Sakura. Okay, so that wasn't completely true. Sure she was a little weird and had that obnoxious crush on him, but she was a dependable teammate and much more level headed than his other fangirls. There were even times where he wouldn't even classify her as a fangirl, but merely as a female admirer.

Either way, she most definitely wasn't useless. So, generally, Sasuke didn't really mind Sakura. However, of one thing he was certain; he didn't _like-like_ Sakura. That didn't mean he couldn't look out for her and make sure this Kankuro character didn't take advantage of her.

There was something suspicious about him. Kakashi had obviously sensed it too, because he had signaled to him to watch Sakura- to keep an eye on Kankuro, so Sasuke was just following the orders of a superior Shinobi.

Yes, that's right, just following orders. He most definitely wasn't jealous.

Not a chance in hell.

**-M2J-M2J-M2J-**

Kankuro could barely contain his smirk.

So far his mission was going smoothly. The girl had been easier to charm than anyone could have expected. Not that she wasn't pretty and she most certainly wasn't unintelligent- hell, she even took a genuine interest in his art, asking him a few inquisitive questions now and again.

The fact that he got to annoy some stuck-up Konoha Genin in the process was icing on the cake.

As he predicted, the steam generators had caught her interest. Much like himself, she too found engineering to be more than a passing interest, though it surprised even him the depth of her knowledge. It was obvious the dark haired boy didn't share their common interest because he was constantly either looking completely bored and/or confused by the conversation or he was glaring at the prospective puppet master.

After leaving the immediate vicinity, Kankuro had taken them back towards the Kazekage Tower and had shown them Sungakure's monument to their own Kages. While they weren't as grandiose as Konoha's Hokage Mountain, the Statues of the Kazekages were still quite imposing. Kankuro took some time to briefly tell the Konoha Genin about some of their major accomplishments and brag about the village's major achievements.

Sakura seemed to be engrossed in his tales. Apparently, she loved learning for the sake of learning and was taking the time to play the part of a tourist in a new place. Something he could easily identify with as he had wanted to do that on several missions that took him outside of Suna's protective walls- especially ones outside of the deserts of Wind Country, but never could bring himself to do.

Once more the Uchiha heir looked like he'd rather be elsewhere, however the glint in his eyes easily told Kankuro that he wasn't going anywhere without his pinkette teammate.

Inwardly, this only made Kankuro smirk as he then, after putting his arm around Sakura, lead them through some of the mainstream areas of Suna, moving away from the Shinobi districts and into the civilian sectors- more specifically the more romantic parts of the hidden village.

"Over there is Moritake's. It's a high end restaurant that isn't too expensive," said Kankuro as they passed a charming, dimly lit restaurant. "It has the best view of the village at night as you can see almost all of Sunagakure when it's lit up before everything begins to close down for the evening."

"Oh, wow..." said Sakura as she looked down from the tall hill they were on. It was just before sundown and the different colors of the sunset were painting them across the sky. "I can imagine it's breathtaking. You know, you never get to see a sunset like this in Konoha."

"Just beautiful, huh?" said Kankuro squeezing Sakura's shoulders a bit.

"Yeah..." she said breathlessly, before looking towards Kankuro, and realizing he was looking at her and not the sunset. Sakura couldn't contain her blush or the giggle that shortly followed.

Sasuke merely grunted in annoyance. "We're wasting time here."

And the moment was effectively killed, and much to Sasuke's surprise Sakura threw him an annoyed look she usually reserved for Naruto after he and Slimer came back from one of their more destructive rampages of either a prank gone wrong or far too well.

All in all, this was an enjoyable mission and he hadn't even gotten to the part where he could learn of secrets so advanced that they could potentially take down demons like his brother.

Perhaps he could even finish his special project, the one he had been working on for some time to subdue his brother, but was still too flawed to utilize.

In any case, the tour had gone smoothly as they made their way towards the Merchant Quarter, namely the Sunagakure Bazaar where all the mainstream local and traveling merchants sold their wares and exchanged their trade goods.

It was also where the machine, "Ecto-1" as Sakura called it, was currently resting at.

Mission aside, it truly did interest Kankuro. He watched as Sakura opened the back of it and pulled out a rack with four slots, two were already filled with strange looking packs- both similar, but not the same from the one Sakura herself was wearing.

For one, hers was slightly smaller and more compact. Another thing he noticed was the fact that her pack had more attachments and doors on it. He wondered what those were for, since the device was on her back, they would be impossible to use. He also noticed the extra buttons on the wand part of the proton pack. Possibly different mode of operation was his guess, but he wasn't sure. Her pack seemed to be a completely different model than the ones already in the white horseless carriage.

He helped her take off the pack on her back and was quite surprised to find that it was quite heavy- much heavier than what he would expect a girl of her size and build to be able to carry.

His surprise must have shown on his face because she responded with a grin, "You shouldn't underestimate someone because they're a girl, some of us might be stronger than you think."

**-M2J-M2J-M2J-**

Sasuke was pretty shocked, though he hid it well. He had spent the entire afternoon and evening trailing after those two, listening to a bunch of technical stuff he couldn't begin to comprehend, and to this Kankuro guy bragging about his village, not to mention the way he kept flirting with Sakura. The guy was completely transparent, and now Sakura was flirting back!

Sasuke decided to nip this in the bud then and there.

"Team 7 is one of the elite Genin squads in Konoha," he said emotionlessly; however Kankuro could detect a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Sakura wouldn't have been assigned to our team if she wasn't anything less than one of the most capable kunoichi of our class."

Sakura was looking at Sasuke with wide-eyes; every now and then he'd paid her and Naruto a compliment while on a mission- however that was rare. Whenever he talked about the skill level of anyone- be it someone on the team or an opponent, it was always said with some disdain, as if he was superior and their abilities didn't matter.

It was this reason why Naruto and Slimer would sometimes go out of their way to antagonize Sasuke.

To hear Sasuke talk so complimentary about her skills (well anyone's skills) was practically unheard of.

"I... Thanks... Sasuke-kun," said Sakura with a small wistful smile.

She was so focused on Sasuke, she didn't notice Kankuro's frown.

Sasuke, however, didn't react, though inwardly he was giving Kankuro a patented Uchiha victory smirk, the one he practiced in the mirror every day and usually reserved for Naruto if only to piss the blonde Genin off.

"It's the simple truth," he replied, downplaying the compliment he gave her. It wouldn't do for her to think he was interested in her; he was just trying to protect her from Kankuro. "No more, no less."

**-M2J-M2J-M2J-**

Sakura didn't believe him, but she accepted the reply all the same. She wasn't all too sure what was going on, but she was sure it involved her somehow.

Sasuke-kun seemed to be more irritated than usual, which was strange because neither Naruto nor Slimer were there to antagonize him and she'd barely even said a word to him since they left the inn. In fact, she was pretty sure she hadn't asked him for even a single date since they'd left through the west gate of Konoha in Ecto-1.

Maybe he was just tired.

On the other hand, Kankuro-kun was nearly the complete opposite of his father. He was a complete gentleman and took the time to answer her questions. It was surprising how much of the same things interested them both.

There was also the fact that despite the "war paint", he was quite handsome. Then there were his eyes, so identical to the Kazekage's own, yet they lacked the cruelty and cold indifference that his father's contained. Within them she sensed a spark of something else... Curiosity? Mischievousness? Passion?

The way he looked at her made her shiver... In a good way.

She wasn't sure what she saw when she looked into his eyes, but she looked forward to getting to know him to find out. She looked forward to figuring out his little nuances that made him, him, much like she had by hanging out with Naruto all these and years and just by observing Sasuke for just as long.

After all, he was the first boy, other than Naruto, to show any sort of interest in her. Not only that, but he was genuinely interested in her questions and what she had to say!

Not even Naruto could hold a conversation about mechanical engineering, quantum physics or most anything else Sakura enjoyed talking about without becoming bored and feigning interest. Kankuro-kun, on the other hand, seemed to be every bit as interested in engineering as she was- if their conversation at the Sunagakure Steam Generators was anything to go by.

She just knew he would just love Ecto-1! It was, what she considered, her greatest achievement to date.

After all, not much had to be done to the proton packs at all- though she was working on reverse engineering them, just a little fine tuning here and there and presto! They were operational again.

The traps, she had to reluctantly admit, had been more Naruto than herself. She might have done most of the theoretical leg work and the calculations, but the large majority of the seal work to get those to do what they were supposed to were all Naruto. He was just that much more talented in that area than she was.

The PKE meters and the Spectro-visors (or as Naruto referred to them, "ecto-goggles", **honestly**!) were very much the same. They were already operational, but also required some tweaking and seal work to both keep them powered up and operational and sturdier for ninja life.

Ecto-1 was something she had been working on alone, figuring out how to get it to fire up, keeping it running and pretty much overhauling it until it was actually functioning much better than Stantz had ever managed to get it. Of course it was still simply an automobile, albeit the _ONLY_ automobile in the entire Elemental Countries, but still _JUST_ an automobile.

She hadn't managed to get any of the special features like the Super Slammer or the mounted Meson Collider up and running just yet, but you have to take what life gives you.

Ecto-1 was Sakura's crown jewel and she had been waiting to be able to show it off to someone OTHER than Naruto. After all, while Naruto was genuinely interested in the archaic machine, he was more concerned with the actual operation of the vehicle than the inner workings of it.

"So... You were going to show me how this thing works..." said Kankuro, pulling Sakura from her musings.

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Oh, of course!"

She then practically skipped to the front driver side door and opened it up. She then reached underneath somewhere, where neither Sasuke nor Kankuro could see, and seemed to pull on something.

Suddenly a popping sound could be heard and the front cracked open. Sakura then climbed out of the car and walked around to the front, opening the hatch like door.

Just as she was about to tell Kankuro all about Ecto-1, a loud roar could be heard echoing throughout Suna.

"Wh-what was that!" asked Sakura.

**-M2J-M2J-M2J-**

Kankuro paled.

He knew that roar, having been around it enough. It was Shukaku, Gaara's demon, the scourge of the sand.

But why was it out?

No matter how crazed Gaara had become, no matter how deranged and murderous he was feeling, he NEVER let out Shukaku while in Suna's protective walls.

What the hell was going on?

"Sh-shukaku..." he stuttered.

"Shukaku?" asked Sasuke.

"It's the proper name for the Ichibi no Tanuki," explained Sakura thinking fast. "It's the bijuu contained... Within... Gaar... Ah... NARUTO!"

The prospective puppet master looked at Sakura strangely.

"Kuso!" she cursed, "Kakashi-sensei said he'd find him! Kankuro-kun, where is your brother?"

"Are you nuts! Gaara is dangerous enough when he's normal!" Kankuro exclaimed, "Going after him while Shukaku is in control is not only crazy, but down right suicidal!"

"Please!" Sakura pleaded, "We need to help Naruto!"

Kankuro cursed himself mentally, just knowing he was going to regret this. "Okay... I'll help you..."

"Thank you!" shouted Sakura as she lunged at Kankuro, glomping him in a tight hug. "Everyone hop in!" she shouted as she got into the driver side of the car.

"No."

The silence a single word caused was astonishing.

**-M2J-M2J-M2J-**

"You fool! Look what you've done!" shouted Temari.

While she had been rather impressed that he had fought Gaara with only a strange weapon, his green blob and no demon, AND was winning, she was now infuriated with him at wits end because he managed to make things _worse_ by putting Gaara to sleep, releasing Gaara's demon.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that would happen!" Naruto shouted back, pointing at Gaara who was rapidly becoming a building sized Tanuki made of sand.

"Didn't you pay attention at all to the brief my father gave you!" exclaimed Temari, "Gaara's seal is so weak he doesn't sleep at all because the demon will take control of his body and try to devour his soul!"

"Sorry, princess, but I didn't wait around for him to insult me more after he asked us to kill his own son for being what HE made him!" Naruto snapped.

"Urgh!" Temari growled in frustration.

"Incoming!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed Temari, throwing her to the ground and holding her as if to shield her. She looked over his shoulder and saw a massive clawed hand of sand coming towards them.

'We'll be crushed!' thought Temari as she slammed her eyes shut.

"You two really need to focus," said a voice. Temari opened her eyes and saw that while she was still in Naruto's arms, they were on the next roof. Standing over them with a hand on Naruto's shoulder was Sharingan Kakashi, with his hitai-ite pulled up revealing the legendary doujutsu that had been implanted into him several years prior. "Any ideas, Naruto?"

"Not really, that's more Sakura's thing," replied Naruto releasing Temari, and standing up. "I'm just gonna wing it for now. This thing's too big for a typical proton stream, I'm gonna have to use the Meson Collider..."

Naruto pulled the neutrino wand from the proton pack and flipped a switch on it causing the wand and pack to begin to shift and change. He then turned his head towards Temari, "Wish me luck!" Naruto then winked and jumped off the side of the building.

"Wait!" shouted Temari as she lunged forward as if to stop Naruto. She then angrily turned to Kakashi, "Is he insane!"

"No... He's Uzumaki Naruto," explained Kakashi, "Konohagakure's most surprising, hyperactive, unpredictable, knuckleheaded ninja... Which pretty much amounts to the same thing."

Temari sweat dropped in response.

**-M2J-M2J-M2J-**

There was just no way in hell he was getting in THAT thing again. He'd rather watch his family being slaughtered all over again.

"What?" demanded Sakura.

"I am not getting in that... That... Thing!" shouted Sasuke.

"B-but Naruto..." stuttered Sakura.

"Can take care of himself until we arrive, the normal way," Sasuke said sternly, crossing his arms.

What happened next shocked Sasuke as it was another first for the second time in two days. Sakura glared, and not just glared, glared at him!

"Just get in the damn car, Sasuke!"

Okay, so that was a third and fourth first in a day, as it was the first time he could remember in a long time where she didn't use an honorific suffix with his name and the fact that she practically demanded he get in that demon machine.

"We don't need a scared weakling like him anyway," challenged Kankuro.

Before Sakura could respond in anyway, Sasuke grit out a response that sounded like it pained him to say it.

"Fine." Sasuke then smirked at Kankuro, "But you ride in the front."

-KGB-KGB-KGB-

Continued by **AJT**. Things are beginning to heat up now…

-KGB-KGB-KGB-

The Meson Collider was the most recent upgrade to the proton packs that Sakura and Naruto had managed to get functioning again, perfect for penetrating through solid matter. It had been devised in order to combat zombies and other non-ghost creatures.

Right now though... All it seemed to be doing to Shukaku was making him angry.

"_**GYYYAAARRGGGHHHH! YOU! YOUUU! STINGING BEE! I WANT TO KILL THE BEE! KILL HIMMMM!**_" The giant demon brought a massive claw down upon a rooftop, Naruto barely managing to leap out of the way. Slimer yelped and clung to the back of Naruto's proton pack, whimpering and trying to hide behind his friend.

"GYAH!" Naruto landed in a roll, snapping back up to his feet and forming a hand seal. Slimer whimpered, and popped back into shape.

"_TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!_"

A massive cloud of smoke followed the large number of poofs, and the surrounding rooftops were covered in blondes.

"GET THE CIVILIANS OUT OF HERE!" The real Naruto bellowed, firing repeatedly at Shukaku's nose. The tanuki howled in pain, before slashing at Naruto again.

"WATCH OUT!"

_BOOM..._ The building beneath Naruto collapsed into debris. Dozens of confused and frightened people appeared in place of several Naruto clones. Other clones picked them up and ran for it, the rest of the massive crowd leaping around and trying to attract Shukaku's attention.

Naturally, it was the real Naruto that earned his exclusive focus. He took a deep breath, and Naruto gulped.

"Uh oh... This doesn't look good..."

"Waaahhh! Waaahhh!" Slimer cried.

"_**BOOOF!**_" Shukaku bellowed, blasting another building to rubble. More clones sacrificed themselves to replace civilians.

"I was right," Naruto muttered. He held up the thrower and fired another blast of projectiles into Shukaku's face, and leaped to another firing point as he bellowed in rage.

He saw Temari nearby and shouted at her. "TEMARI! HEY! ANY SUGGESTIONS?"

She ducked behind a wall as Shukaku roared again. Naruto sighed and sent another volley of Meson blasts at the monster's eyes, before running over and ducking behind the same cover.

"Hey! Suggestions please? How do you calm him down usually?"

"You don't understand! That's not Gaara right now, that's _Shukaku!_ The demon himself! He can't be reasoned with, he can't be bargained with, he's an insane monster out for blood and death and destruction!" Temari screeched.

"... Oh," Naruto said. "Well, that makes things a little more difficult." He set the Meson Collider to full power and jumped back up to his feet. "So, what kind of restaurant would you like to go to?"

"Wh-What?" Temari stared in total and complete disbelief at the blonde Ghostbuster. Naruto grinned back.

"Well, I've gotta know what you like... Suna cuisine, maybe Nami? I'm partial to Tsuchi cooking myself..."

"You... You are totally insane!" Temari shouted. Naruto looked back at Shukaku, grinned, and looked at Temari with a wink.

"Nah, I just like to know my date's tastes beforehand. It's only polite. So, what'll it be?"

As Shukaku loomed, Temari just shook her head and slapped a palm to her face in exasperation and disbelief.

"If we manage to survive, I don't care _what_ we eat! There, happy?"

"Very. If you'll excuse me!" He leaped back into battle, attacking Shukaku with renewed enthusiasm. Temari looked up, somehow expecting Kakashi to be standing there. He merely shrugged.

"The rest of our team is on the way. It'll be the safest place to be... Comparatively speaking."

Temari managed a nod, and followed the Jounin as he leaped off the roof edge. She looked over her shoulder, eyes firmly on the crazy Genin, combatting the massive form of the sand demon with a broad grin.

_It figures only an insane man would show that much interest in me,_ she thought ruefully.

**-AJT-AJT-AJT-**

Kankuro had definitely been looking forward to seeing the "Ecto-1" in action. A horseless carriage that, to his chakra senses, apparently had an enormous amount of seal work and energy running through it? Ninjutsu combined with technology was the center of ninja puppetry. Learning how it worked would be a joy, especially given its lovely engineer.

However... Actually riding with Sakura as she drove the "car" was definitely not what he anticipated.

"GYYYAAAAHHHH!"

_UWEAAH! UWEAAH! UWEAAH!_ The siren of the Ecto-1 wailed as the car barreled through the streets of Sunagakure towards the growing form of Shukaku. Civilians and ninjas alike were barely able to get out of the way of the vehicle, even with the warning the sirens gave them.

"C-Can we slow down a little?" He managed, tightly gripping the dashboard in front of him. His eyes widened as they smashed through a fruit cart. "GAH!"

"No time! We need to find Naruto, fast, before he screws up any more than he already has!" Sakura called back, throwing the vehicle into a zigzag to shake off the fruit and employing the wipers to clear the windshield.

Sasuke sat in the back of the car, seatbelt securely fastened and a slight smirk on his face. How interesting that this irritating ninja's suffering made the ride far more tolerable.

"I thought you were eager to see what this thing could do?" The last Uchiha asked mockingly. Kankuro managed to throw a glare back at Sasuke, which lost most of its effect when he yelped at a sharp turn.

"Oh, this is bad," Sakura muttered, pulling her ecto-goggles down over her eyes and looking down at her PKE meter. "Very bad..."

"I could've told you that! H-hey, watch where you're going!" Kankuro shouted.

"How bad?" Sasuke asked, now having to work at staying calm. _Just enjoy that little weasel's suffering, just enjoy it..._

"Remember how I said that a Bijuu runs the range from a Class VIII to a Class IX?" Sakura asked, narrowly avoiding running through a building.

"Yes?" Sasuke managed.

"Well, this is far too strong for what the One Tail should be," Sakura explained. "A low Class VIII is what it should be, but it's pushing into the upper ranges of it's class, maybe all the way up to Class IX."

Sasuke blinked. He'd been trying to understand the mechanics of Ghostbusting (given it seemed likely Team 7 was going to get a _lot_ of missions like that), but much of what Sakura and even Naruto said escaped him. Everything Slimer said escaped him, of course, but for different reasons.

"Uh... Why?"

"Don't know," Sakura said. "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough-"

"LOOK OUT!" Kankuro screamed. Sakura turned the wheel to the left, barely evading a water fountain.

"It'll probably take everything we've got, and then some," she idly commented. She squeezed between two carts, Ecto-1 powering through. "Fortunately... I have a plan."

Sasuke sighed. _This won't end well..._

It was at this moment Kakashi and Temari landed in the road ahead, and Kankuro grabbed Sakura's shoulder in response.

"Stop! STOP!"

Sakura slammed on the brakes, and Ecto-1 came to a screeching halt. Shakily, Kankuro let go of Sakura and gripped the dashboard, as though unsure if they had actually come to a halt.

"Naruto's fighting Shukaku," Kakashi said as Sakura rolled down the window.

"I figured," Sakura sighed. "Okay, hop in and gear up. We're going to get in close, and hit Shukaku as close as we dare."

"And then?" Kakashi asked, slipping into the expansive back seat of the car with Temari. Sakura shrugged.

"I'm still working on it..."

"Ah, good! Everything is as it should be," Kakashi said cheerfully, leading Kankuro and Temari to stare at him. Sasuke shook his head.

"Drive," he said, and Sakura set off once more towards the growing form of Shukaku.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Uweah... UWEAAHH... UWEAAAHH..._

Naruto turned and grinned at that familiar sound. He fired another volley of Meson blasts at Shukaku's eyes, making the demon howl in rage, before he leaped down to land on the hood of Ecto-1, which had just pulled up behind the building he was currently fighting from.

"Hey Sakura! Sasuke! Temari! Kakashi! ... Whoever you are!" Naruto greeted them cheerfully. "How's it going?"

Sakura got out of the car and immediately whacked her partner over the head. "IDIOT! What the hell did you do?"

"Um, you know that ring you made to put people to sleep? Apparently it's not good to put it on the heads of Shukaku containers..."

"Don't you listen to anything I say?" Sakura screeched.

"Ahem," Sasuke said. He pointed up at Shukaku, who was bearing down on them. Sakura coughed.

"Oh yes... Quickly! Boson Darts, target it's head!"

"Boson Darts?" Kakashi asked, as he and Sasuke got out with their proton packs on. Temari and Kankuro shakily got out, looking... Well, very much like anyone who drove with Sakura looked like afterwards.

"The red button next to your trigger! Press it when the stream is engaged!" Sakura commanded. Naruto switched over to the standard particle stream, and stood in a line with the rest of Team 7. Sakura charged up her own proton pack with it's powerful, reassuring ring, and took aim.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Four particle beams lashed out, whipping wildly in the air until they impacted the head of the sand construct. Then, four large orbs of energy travelled up the beams, like eggs travelling the length of a snake. They impacted Shukaku's head as one, blasting the sand tanuki's face apart, exposing a solid-looking black orb. Sakura held up her PKE meter, scanning it.

"Yep... He's in there all right," Sakura said. "The demon formed a shell out of flocculated ectoplasm. It's life-force is still bound to Gaara-If he dies, it dies."

Shukaku's great bulk stumbled, but the sand began to reform.

"So, what do we do?" Kakashi asked. Sakura frowned, and rummaged through her pockets. She produced a small scroll, which she unsealed with a drop of her blood. A strange device the size of a dinner plate with complex seals all over it emerged.

"This is an anti-bijuu sealing mechanism I've been working on," Sakura explained. "It can disrupt the connection between a Jinchuuriki and the bijuu that resides within him or her, sealing the demon deeper and suppressing it further than the seal already does."

"So, we just slap that thing on Gaara, save the day and Temari and I can go on our date," Naruto enthused. "I love it, let's do it!"

"Ah, a few slight details," Sakura said dryly. "The sleeping band has to be off Gaara for the sealing mechanism to work. And the mechanism has to be on Gaara himself in order for it to work. Someone has to get close enough to do both these things."

All eyes turned to Naruto. The blonde stared back.

"Hey, wait a minute... I didn't know it was going to do that!"

"Nevertheless, you did bring about the current situation, Naruto," Kakashi reminded him.

"Yeah, but still... It's Sakura's plan," Naruto said.

"Well, if you think you can't do it," Sasuke said. Naruto scowled at him.

"Oh, you just _had_ to say it! Don't think I can't figure it out, I'm a psychologist after all! You're going to wound my pride in order to motivate me into doing it! Well..." He crossed his arms.

"I was going to do it anyway! I was just acting hesitant to downplay my own obvious heroism! So ha! I saw through your little ploy!" He grabbed the sealing mechanism and turned to face Shukaku. Sasuke shook his head.

"Clearly, you are too smart for my manipulations," the last Uchiha said dryly. Naruto looked back at Slimer, still huddled against his proton pack and whimpering, and then back at Sasuke.

"Why Sasuke! What is that in your boot? Why, if I didn't know any better, I would swear it was a candy-"

"Withdrawn, withdrawn," Sasuke said quickly, as Slimer perked up. Naruto grinned and looked at Temari.

"Five minutes, tops."

"But how will you get up to Gaara?" Kankuro asked with a scoff. A loud _POOF_ and cloud of smoke filled the street, and when it cleared, Sakura was standing over a peculiar contraption. It had two seats, three wheels, and a steering mechanism, which suggested it was a vehicle, but the only means of propulsion Kankuro could see was on top of it-Two wide blades attached to a rotator assembly, and two wings on either side of it below the seats..

He looked at Sakura, eyes widening.

"You... It... It can't be..." He gaped. "A-A flying machine?"

Sakura blushed, and smiled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Ah, um, yes..."

"Awesome! Our first test flight, and I get to fly it!" Naruto grinned, hopping into the pilot's seat and pulling on a helmet.

"First test flight?" Temari asked.

"They don't even know if it will work," Sasuke said dryly. Sakura shot an indignant look at Sasuke.

"Of course it will work! I've done all the calculations myself!"

"But it's never actually flown before, has it?" Sasuke pressed.

"That's the best part, Sasuke!" Naruto said with a thumbs up.

"So what do we do while you two go off in your flying machine?" Kakashi asked.

There was silence for a few moments, before Sakura cleared her throat and stepped away from Ecto-2.

"Sasuke, please go with Naruto."

"What?" Sasuke demanded.

"Somebody's going to have to keep flying her when I jump off," Naruto said.

"Jump off?" Sasuke asked, voice strangled by disbelief and anger. Kakashi merely smiled.

"I would be happy to accompany you, Naruto. I can scan your movements with the Sharingan, and take over once you jump."

"All right, sounds good, let's move! Shukaku's nearly fully reformed!" Sakura pointed out. "Sasuke, get up top! Temari, Kankuro, in the car!"

"What are we doing?" Sasuke asked as he nevertheless complied. Naruto started up Ecto-2, the little helicopter's engine sounding loud in the confined street. Sakura started up Ecto-1, and ran the siren at full volume.

"Acting as the distraction! NOW FIRE!" Sakura shouted, as she hit the accelerator and Ecto-1 took off.

_UWEAAHHH! UWEAAHHH! UWEAAHHH!_

'Strange, I'm somewhat calm in the face of all this,' Sasuke mused as he stuck himself to the roof of the car, and pointed his neutrona wand up at Shukaku. Maybe he was finally connecting with his teammates, feeling trust in them.

"Oh! And if you feel like screaming in fear, Sasuke-kun, it's all right-It'll attract more attention!" Sakura shouted up to him over the siren, rushing wind and roar of the reformed sand tanuki. Sasuke stared up at Shukaku, and shuddered.

'Or I'm just becoming as insane as they are,' he thought as he fired his proton gun right at Shukaku's face.

**-AJT-AJT-AJT-**

The Kazekage watched the battle from atop his tower, arms crossed over his chest. He scowled out over the village as Shukaku bellowed and caused wanton destruction.

Granted, the demon had not destroyed anything important, and he supposed sacrifices had to be made, but Konoha was going to owe him _big_ for this.

All the same, the power demonstrated by the Ghostbusters so far was impressive. None of his jutsus could even hope to scratch the fully awakened Shukaku, and these Ghostbusters' weapons were causing great destruction on the demon. More than that, they were keeping it occupied, meaning he would not have to waste any of his own ninja to engage the demon.

"Kazekage-sama, the ANBU units are scrambling to evacuate the battle area. What are your orders?" Scorpion asked. The Kazekage turned and smirked.

"To watch the show, of course," he said with a dry chuckle. "I believe our demon problems will be over soon... Oh, and summon the civil planning board. I believe the clearance afforded by Shukaku should be put to better use in the future."

He turned and resumed watching, a smirk on his face.

"One other thing... The Priests of the Shukaku Shrine insist on being allowed to observe the battle."

The Kazekage's smirk grew. Despite the destruction, this day was just getting better and better.

"If they wish to throw their lives away, by all means... Don't stop them."

-KGB-KGB-KGB-

The plot thickens… Continued by **M2J**.

-KGB-KGB-KGB-

"All right!" shouted Naruto excitedly. "This should be exactly as I've read about it!"

"Read about it..." said Kakashi, "As in you've _NEVER_ done this before...?"

Naruto slapped his forehead. "What part of 'first test flight' did you not understand?"

"Hmm..." Kakashi hummed in contemplation. "Just checking."

Naruto stared at Kakashi through narrowed eyes. "You know... You're awfully calm about this..."

"When you've been a ninja as long as I have, Naruto, things tend to not affect you as much as they probably should," replied Kakashi. "Besides... I've outlived those I've called my comrades. If I die, I can't imagine there being any other way than fighting alongside and defending my students."

"Sounds like a story," stated Naruto.

"Perhaps one day..." Kakashi promised.

Naruto nodded as he started up Ecto-2, the sound of the rotor completely drowning out the sounds of Ecto-1's blaring siren. As Naruto did this, Kakashi copied Naruto, donning a helmet himself. Immediately he noticed a big difference, being that the sound of the rotor blades were significantly muted.

'Ingenious... Designed not only to protect from possible head injury, but for hearing conservation as well...' noted Kakashi, 'They are more brilliant than I gave them credit for.' Thinking about the team he got, with all their strengths, weaknesses, and personalities only one thought crossed his mind. 'Sarutobi-sama definitely knew what he was doing when he gave me this team...'

He was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard Naruto's voice unimpeded by either the helmet or the sound of the rotor.

"Ready Kakashi-sensei?"

It took him by surprise for just a moment, but he was able to answer Naruto with a quick nod.

"All right, hold onto something!" Naruto shouted as he jerked on the controls after flipping a few switched and immediately Ecto-2 jerked up into the air.

The aircraft's jerky movements, along with Naruto's constant cursing, told Kakashi that the operation of the vehicle was obviously much differently described in the books.

After quite a few near misses with the nearby buildings, Naruto, much to Kakashi's relief, finally managed to gain control of the flying machine.

"All right... I think I got it..." Naruto assured Kakashi, though he didn't sound very sure of himself.

"Somehow... I doubt it..."

"Come on! Trust me!" exclaimed Naruto.

Kakashi looked down at the village below. "Not much of a choice now." Kakashi pulled up his hitai-ite as Naruto began to steer the aircraft towards Shuukaku. Below, he noticed Ecto-1 bobbing and weaving underneath the sand beast.

As he watched Sasuke blast yet another food cart out of the way instead of sending any proton streams towards Shuukaku, Kakashi couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke was seriously rethinking his decision to not fly with Naruto. After all, even though Naruto drove fast and recklessly, other than the Yamanaka Flower Shop, he had yet to hit a single thing, unlike Sakura who seemed to hit every object within range.

**-M2J-M2J-M2J-**

_UWEAAHHH! UWEAAHHH! UWEAAHHH!_

'I should have went with the dobe...' was Sasuke's only thought as Sakura nearly bashed into yet _ANOTHER_ street lamp. It was only the quick action of Uchiha Sasuke firing a Boson Dart and blasting it out of existence that saved them from not only a head on collision, but also from being smashed by Shuukaku's massive claw.

Looking up at the sky for as briefly as he could safely manage, he could only imagine Kakashi's smug smirk beneath that damnable mask of his.

'Bastard... He knew... He _KNEW_ what I was getting into...' thought Sasuke as he pointed the neutrona wand straight up, firing yet another Boson Dart. The kick back forced Sasuke into a kneeling position and he was certain he bent the roof a little with that last blast, however, he did manage to obliterate one of Shuukaku's clawed appendages before it could grind them into pieces.

"Damn Kakashi..." Sasuke mumbled as he blasted a good chunk of wall out of a building to keep Sakura from wrecking "her baby".

**-M2J-M2J-M2J-**

"I don't know about you, Kakashi-sensei, but I feel the need for speed!" Naruto shouted. By now he had pretty much mastered the controls and was pushing forward on the throttle.

Kakashi, who was mostly enjoying the ride, was shocked by the increase in speed and the angle of attack. They were headed straight for the sand demon- right between its eyes to be exact.

"Naruto..." Kakashi began to interject, but was cut off by Naruto's assurance.

"Trust me!"

Kakashi was even more surprised when Naruto reached back and drew his neutrona wand and seemed to be mimicking a jousting knight from a play Kakashi had seen a long time ago while protecting a client on a mission.

Kakashi began to worry a bit when he noticed they had attracted Shuukaku's attention. The sand beast, rather than focus on the white annoyance on the ground, decided to redivert its efforts on the flying machine above.

"**COME AND PLAY LITTLE FLY**!" shouted the insane bijuu.

"With pleasure!" Naruto shouted back, not caring whether or not the creature could hear him or not.

Kakashi noticed a clawed arm moving towards them. He cursed himself for not remaining on guard, as he pulled his own neutrona wand too late.

BOOM!

Kakashi was surprised to see the arm explode, but looked down to see a smirking Uchiha Sasuke atop of Ecto-1.

Kakashi sighed. 'Touché...'

Shuukaku seemed equally surprised as its' mouth dropped open in surprise.

"**WHAT**!"

Naruto's proton back then began to transform, retaking the mode for the Meson Collider. Examining the neutrona wand on Naruto's proton pack, Kakashi quickly realized that Naruto's pack was far more complex and advanced than his own and seemed to have two more modes of fire.

He was brought back into the present by Naruto's shout of, "Choke on this!"

Naruto's shot was right on the money as Shuukaku's head exploded.

Naruto let out a confident whoop of victory. "Owned, bitch!"

"Naruto, look out!" Kakashi shouted as he grabbed Naruto's should and pointed above them.

Apparently, Shuukaku had learned from the last encounter and had already been reforming a brand new head before his current one was destroyed. His gaping sandy maw was bearing down on them.

"HANG ONTO SOMETHING!" shouted Naruto as he flipped open a box on his console. The only thing there was a red button which Naruto slammed his fist down on. Kakashi could only look in wonder as two compartments on either side of them opened up and revealed two cylindrical objects. He was about to ask Naruto what he meant when he was forcefully jerked back into his seat.

They had narrowly missed being chomped on by Shuukaku when he noticed Naruto fighting the controls as the craft slowed down to normal speed. Several red lights seemed to be blinking and sirens were going off.

'This can't be good...' noted Kakashi.

As they came nearer to one of the surrounding buildings, he was surprised by Naruto's shout of, "Jump, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Wha-?"

"Just do it!"

Before he could even think, he was jumping out of the flying machine as Naruto was pulling away. He immediately jumped into the air again as Shuukaku's clawed hand came down on the building he was standing on, and landed on the offending appendage.

Kakashi began to run up the demon's arm when it suddenly dissolved beneath him.

"Shit!" said Kakashi in surprise as he plummeted to his death only to be snatched out of midair. He noticed he was in the arms of a puppet that was being controlled by the Kazekage's elder son. "I thought you were with Sakura and Sasuke."

"It's less scary out here," replied Kankuro shuddering.

_UWEAAHHH! UWEAAHHH! UWEAAHHH!_

Looking below them, Kakashi and Kankuro saw Ecto-1 pull up below them, Sasuke was still on top, looking much worse than any of them. Temari carefully peered outside the vehicle, her face was ghostly pale.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's going on!" shouted Sakura, "Why aren't you still up there with Naruto!"

"I don't know, he was having trouble controlling the flying machine-"

"Helicopter!" Sakura automatically corrected, which Kakashi ignored.

"And all these lights and sirens started going off-"

"THAT IDIOT!" shouted Sakura. "I told him the booster rockets would overload the system! He NEVER listens!"

Above they heard Shuukaku laugh in triumph as they heard a loud impact. 

**-M2J-M2J-M2J-**

"Just do it!" Naruto shouted, ordering Kakashi out of the helicopter. Suddenly, as Kakashi was jumping out, the whole console started sparking and popping.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Naruto cursed, jerking the controls to avoid Shuukaku's arm.

Not only were the controls barely responding, but they were smoking too.

"Damn it!"

Sensing Naruto's troubles, Shuukaku swung its' mighty tail at Naruto, which only narrowly missed as the craft's power seemed to cut out, dropping Naruto several feet.

Yanking back on the throttle, Naruto began to ascend. Once more he noticed Shuukaku's claw coming at him, and responded accordingly, only the craft was slow to reaction.

Though not a direct hit, Shuukaku's claw did significant damage to the aircraft, taking out the whole left side of the aircraft.

'If I'm gonna crash, I'm going to make it count!' Naruto mentally exclaimed as he charged at Shuukaku again. Shuukaku swiped at Naruto once more, only to barely miss. The impact made Ecto-2 divert its' course slightly, but Naruto maintained a small modicum of control of the damaged aircraft.

Shuukaku's and Naruto's eyes met briefly, the former's eyes widening in disbelief as the other's turned triumphant.

**-M2J-M2J-M2J-**

A shout of "NARUTO!" echoed through the air as Ecto-2 exploded on the side of Shuukaku's face...

-KGB-KGB-KGB-

_A/N: That's it for Part One. Did Naruto really die? Will Sakura fall into a pit of despair as the person she cares for most is completely and utterly destroyed, sacrificing himself for the greater good? Will Sasuke or Kankuro win her affections?_

_You'll see the answers to all these and more in the next exciting episode of the Konoha Ghostbusters!_


	54. Potter Effect: Meeting TIM

_A/N: This is a test chapter for something I was working on last year. Being a fan of X-Over fics, I wanted to see if one could be plausibly done to combine Harry Potter and Mass Effect. The ending result was a fic with the working title of **"Potter Effect"**. I have one or two more scenes floating around, but not much else. This is a revised, extended version of my favorite scene that I came up with for this concept._

_Let me know if this is Good, Bad, or Ugly..._

-HP-ME-HP-ME-HP-ME-

Harry made his way down the hallway where he was to meet the leader of the organization known as Cerberus.

He frowned in thought about that. He wasn't sure he was comfortable working for an organization whose leader no one seemed to know the name of. If there was anything Harry was sure of in the last few years that he'd been alive, he couldn't trust the Illusive Man.

Anyone who up and brought people back from the dead, like himself and Shepard, did so because they had an agenda. Harry just didn't know what that agenda was and that was another thing he didn't like one bit. Unfortunately, he was currently without either resources or allies. Even Shepard had the SR2 SSV Normandy, his reputation as a SPECTRE, not to mention the image of being an intergalactic hero. Harry had nothing but a smattering of borderline hostile acquaintances who didn't want much to do with him.

Well, there was Kelly, but who knew where she was?

Punching in the code to the VIP Meeting Room that his hand-to- hand combat instructor, Operative McLeod, had given him earlier, Harry swiftly entered the still darkened room. His cybernetic eyes immediately adjusted allowing him limited lowlight vision, but all he saw was emptiness. He cautiously stepped into the room and was about to mentally switch to night vision when the door he'd entered through immediately closed on him.

Before he could react, his attention was brought to the center of the room where a blue circle illuminated itself. Harry's modified eyes allowed him to further penetrate the surrounding darkness in ways even "his" enchanted glasses had not allowed him to. Closing his eyes in concentration, he consciously called up the mimetic information Cerberus had implanted in his brain as they formed the homunculus that would eventually become his newly cloned body.

While he didn't come up with anything exactly like what he was seeing, he could ascertain that whatever he was seeing was some sort of holographic communications relays not unlike a pensieve projector or even an advanced form of the patronus messaging spell Hermione had modified that could not only relay messages, but images as well.

Knowing that Cerberus would not have expended so much time, effort, and money to "bring him back" only to destroy or harm him before he could be used for whatever purpose they wanted him for, he decided to step into the glowing circle.

As expected, a holographic grid immediately went up as he stood in the center and promptly disintegrated just a few short seconds before the room "transformed".

The room itself was unrecognizable.

Judging from the view outside the window, it was nowhere near the converted Batarian mercenary base on Torfan where Cerberus' Project: Rogers was currently held. However, the star dominated window only held Harry's attention for so long, as his gaze slowly drifted to the unmanned holographic workstation and then to the revolving chair within an otherwise empty room that only contained only the previous aforementioned items and a man who could only be one person.

The Illusive Man.

Despite the dark haired man's unremarkable appearance, even in hologram form, he gave off a powerful and intimidating aura. However, the presence the man gave off wasn't what drew Harry's attention to him; it was the man's strange eyes.

Like Harry's, they too contained cybernetic implants, only instead of the glowing emerald light that Harry's seemed to give off, the Illusive Man's were light blue. Given the extent of what his own eyes could do, Harry wondered what function, other than enhanced sight and intimidation that the head of Cerberus' eyes were capable of.

"Ah, Potter. Everything is well, I expect," said the Illusive Man as he a lit what appeared to be a cigarette.

"As well as can be expected," Harry replied somewhat distastefully.

The Illusive Man merely smirked in response, his strange glowing cybernetic blue eyes meeting Harry's emerald matching set. Now he could see his eyes put so many off their game. Despite having a set of eyes like Potter, only a different hue, he could feel the unsettling affect they had on people.

"Potter, I did not enter into the decision to bring you back, fully restored with a couple of enhancements lightly. Humanity, and to a lesser extent, the galaxy, needs you."

"What about the other one... Shepard?" asked Harry his eyes narrowing slightly.

The Illusive Man nodded slightly. "He is more central to our plans at the moment; however, it would be foolish of us to put all of our eggs into one basket. Shepard's mission is almost suicide, at best. The fate of humanity, and by extension the galaxy, rests in his ability to succeed in this mission. That's where you come in."

"How do you figure? It seems you already have your 'hero'," Harry snapped with a biting tone.

Having read Ms. Chamber's analysis of Potter's state of mind, both from the few conversations the two had had before she was reassigned to Project: Lazarus and from her studying Potter's psychological profile, the Illusive Man was aware that Harry Potter's bitterness was not out of jealousy for Shepard being the hero of the hour, but because the Illusive Man seemed to want to make him one too.

"Because Shepard's chances of succeeding are significantly smaller than his chances of failure. That is unacceptable," the Illusive Man replied. "Which is why you were activated."

"I'm only one man," Harry pointed out.

"So is Shepard. Never estimate the 'Power of One'. Many of humanities greatest historical giants were 'just one man' and look at where they are. For better or worse, they are sealed in immortality for all eternity, remembered with fondness and eternal hatred," the Illusive Man countered. "Don't you want to live forever, be remembered in the hearts and minds for future generations as one of the heroes of humanity?"

"No interested."

Though this was said calmly, the Illusive Man could tell Harry was seething.

"Just think of what Cerberus can offer you. We brought you back, what says we can't bring back others as well?"

"Not interested."

This was said a bit more forcefully.

"Fine, then what about the innocent lives you could potentially save?" asked the Illusive Man, manipulatively appealing to Harry's better nature. Furthermore, Harry knew it and knew what his decision was going to be. "Children who won't end up orphans… Or worse."

"Fine." Harry relented forcefully through clenched teeth. "What do you want me to do?"

"I knew you'd come around. After all, we're the ones who are acting for the greater good of humanity," the Illusive Man said, intentionally provoking Harry.

While the cybernetically enhanced wizard clone had long since forgiven Dumbledore over a century ago, he had never forgotten. While Harry grudgingly admitted, if only to himself, that some of Dumbledore's actions may have been necessary, it didn't mean he condoned them.

The Illusive Man continued to sit and smoke in silence as the room began to shake slightly, seemingly unconcerned even as the monitors of the nearby work station began to short out.

"I want you to rendezvous with Shepard," the Illusive Man told Harry. "A being with your unique skills, the likes of which haven't been seen in a century, could very well become a deciding factor in the current conflict."

As Harry cut the transmission and the Illusive Man's office faded from view he could have sworn he'd heard the man say one last thing.

"Good luck, Master of Death, you'll need it."


	55. Birth of the Voldemort Corps

_A/N: Here is another concept I've been thinking on, just recently come to life- a Harry Potter/Green Lantern X-Over. I'll admit to being heavily inspired by __**bluminous8**__ and his fic __**Harry Potter and the Power of Oa**__. However, unlike his fic, which features the entire Justice League, this will mostly feature Harry as Earth's Green Lantern._

_The premise of this Green Lantern!Harry fic, is that for whatever reason, Harry is chosen from a young age to become a Green Lantern, with all of the strengths and weaknesses that come with having such an immense power at such a young age._

**-GL-HP-GL-HP-GL-HP-**

Harry stood defiantly as Voldemort casually strolled into the Ministry Atrium. He had to admit he was slightly surprised by the calm displayed by Voldemort. Their last confrontation had not ended well for the Dark Lord.

Harry felt the telltale prickle of his scar flaring up, but it was mitigated by the fact that he not only was prepared for the pain to hit him, but had his ring was protecting him from mental invasions. While it hadn't been completely able to close off his link to Voldemort, the Green Lantern ring HAD dampened its' effects significantly.

The various witches and wizards who happened to be in the Atrium at the time were astonished to say the least- as there stood the Boy Who Lived, emitting a light green aura with emerald green lightning surging all around him. He dressed in a full black body suit and green sleeveless tunic that had the symbol many had seen at the World Quidditch Cup destroy the Dark Mark emblazoned on the back and on the right side of his chest, along with pure white knee-high boots and gloves. On his right hand was a glowing green ring.

The truth instantly became apparent- Harry Potter and the entity known as the Green Lantern were both one and the same and he was going to rid them of the resurrected Voldemort once and for all. Despite their overwhelming fear of the Dark Lord, they felt a glimmer of hope. However, none could fathom how Voldemort, as mighty as he was before his original defeat by Harry Potter all those years ago could stand so calmly while facing the seemingly all powerful Green Lantern.

After chuckling to himself, Voldemort greeted Harry. "It's been some time, hasn't it Potter?"

Harry's glowing green eyes, unimpeded by his glasses, narrowed a fraction. Voldemort was too confident, too sure of himself. It was not false bravado on the part of the Dark Lord- he knew something, had an ace up his sleeve.

"I will not allow you to escape justice this time, Voldemort," Harry said boldly. Voldemort's smirk grew.

"I don't intend to flee from this encounter, Potter," the Dark Lord retorted. "You will find that things have changed significantly since our last confrontation in the graveyard."

"Explain."

"You are powerful, perhaps more so than any other being to walk the face of this planet. It's no wonder you were able to breeze through that tournament last year, being in possession of powers that are likely cosmic in origin. Because of this fact, you very untested as there is nothing that this planet could offer that could ever begin to push your limits- not even me."

Harry wasn't sure where Voldemort was going with this, but what the Dark Lord was saying was very true. It had been years since Harry truly had felt anything remotely resembling fear and the only time he'd ever been pushed passed his physical limits of how much of the power he could channel through the ring, he'd managed to block Peter Pettigrew's Killing Curse while fighting off the effects of his curse scar.

The effort expended had completely drained him and knocked him unconscious.

"And thus your strength has become your weakness."

That caught Harry off guard.

He'd suspected that if there was anyone who could find a weakness to his inherited powers it would either be Dumbledore or Voldemort, but he couldn't fathom what sort of advantage the Dark Lord had found. While he had to admit Voldemort was likely correct in that his overwhelming power was likely to be his greatest weakness, he failed to understand how the Dark Lord could use that against him.

"It has only been through my greater experience that you have not destroyed me yet. Even with my new body, I realized that my raw talent and skill would not be able to overcome the power deficit. It was painful for me to admit, if only to myself, and frustrated me to no end."

"I suppose you're going to make a point?" Harry asked. His annoyance at Voldemort's monologue was clearly evident in his voice. He knew he should probably strike out at the Dark Lord, but held himself in check, deciding to err on the side of caution in case Voldemort really had come up with something to defeat him.

Voldemort chuckled. "In my mind I went over our fight last summer, as well as our encounter four years ago. Each scenario ended in a similar manner, with me being defeated by your overwhelming power. I had not realized that I had already acquired a means with which to defeat you."

"You're bluffing. If you really had the means, you'd have used it by now," Harry replied..

"I'm nothing, if not meticulous, Harry Potter," Voldemort remarked. "There is a reason that after a decade since I was at the height of my power, people still fear me too much to even say my name."

"Yes… I never really got that," commented Harry lightly. "Tom is such an ordinary name…"

Instead of getting angry like the Shade Riddle had, Voldemort merely laughed- a reaction very unlike the Voldemort he had come to know. "I suppose if there is anyone who has earned that right, it would be you."

Harry must not have concealed his shock as well as he thought, because Voldemort seemed to have noticed it quite easily.

"I respect power, more than anything else, Potter and I've already acknowledged that you are likely the most powerful being on the planet. While I don't like that old discarded name, you, of all people, have earned the right to use it." Voldemort informed Harry. "But that is neither here nor there, because in moments you will either kneel before me, or lie defeated at my feet."

"I don't think so. Even if you've managed to find some flaw or weakness in my powers and abilities, I will not bow to you. I will fight you- even sacrifice my own life, if need be, to take you down with me," Harry declared.

"Then I suppose it's time, my subordinates will have had time to defeat Dumbledore and his Order by now," Voldemort casually stated.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry frowning, his emerald green aura flaring slightly.

"I have studied your powers- observing its' weaknesses and limitations… Its' strengths and potential… I have been able to ascertain much- and all because of an unintended consequence of that ritual I performed at the end of last year." Voldemort nodded, as if signaling someone behind him.

Harry spared a glance and noticed Malfoy and Nott standing in the doorway he'd come through- only they were different- both having donned robed of yellow and black that looked something like a cross between an Auror's and a Death Eater's robes. What caught his eye, however, was the symbol emblazon on the right side of their chests in a similar fashion to the Green Lantern symbol on his own chest.

However their emblems were different than his. Instead of the green lantern-like symbol on a field of white like was on his uniform, theirs possessed a white circle with a 'V' that extended passed it on a field of black. Two curved lines that extended from the top of the 'V' to the bottom ran parallel to the outside of the circle and interested the 'V'.

'How…?' he thought as he noticed the rings on their fingers bearing the same symbol as their robes. But his musings were cut short when he heard Voldemort speaking- reciting an oath, in fact.

"In blackest say, in brightest night… Beware your fears made into light… Let those who try to stop what's right… Burn like my power… Voldemort's might!"

Harry turned but had to cover his eyes at the explosion of yellow light.

'Damn it…' he mentally cursed. He realized then, that the previous incursions were not meant to defeat him, but drain the charge on his ring significantly enough so that these three new ring bearers would be better able to instead.

Sure enough, as the light subsided, Harry noted that Voldemort's uniform was nearly an exact replica of his own. Voldemort lift his fist, his new power ring pointed at Harry. Harry lifted his own ring in retaliation. Voldemort shot a yellow beam at Harry as the latter used his powers to form a disc-like construct to shield himself from the blast.

However, Harry was surprised when the yellow beam merely shattered his barrier as if it were nothing and struck him in his left shoulder, knocking him off his feet. Pain erupted in his body as his right hand went to his shoulder. Though he could not see it, the smell and feel of the charred flesh of his wound told him he was in trouble. He could barely move his left arm and his weakened powers were seemingly useless against Voldemort's own considerable newfound abilities.

For the first time since he was a small child, Harry Potter felt fear as he realized he would not be able to defeat Voldemort at all, let alone as easily as he had during their previous encounters, in single combat. That wasn't taking into account that somehow, Voldemort had granted at least two of his Death Eaters lantern-like powers, whose abilities, Harry was certain, like Voldemort's, would be able to easily counteract his own.

"What's the matter Potter?" asked Lucius Malfoy mockingly. "It must be hard to keep up your superior façade when you're clearly outclassed like you are."

With a blindingly fast movement Harry directed his ring towards Lucius and fired off a bolt of emerald energy that was casually batted away by the senior Malfoy, who laughed mockingly at him.

Harry realized that he had as arrogant as Snape had constantly accused him of being and it had cost him. Never-the-less, he refused to give up. Knowing that direct attack had proven thus far ineffective, Harry sent out a pulse of bright green light temporarily blinding the three yellow ring bearers. He then proceeded to blast a hole in the ceiling of the Ministry of Magic and flew out the top of it.

**-GL-HP-GL-HP-GL-HP-**

_A/N: Good, Bad, Ugly?_

_Up to this point, Harry has been drastically overpowered, having only been pushed to his limit twice- the first time when he confronts Quirrel, as he channeled more power than his body could handle and at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, he used his ring to block a Killing Curse._

_Voldemort gained his abilities after his resurrection because a small fraction of Harry's power had been absorbed into his body through Harry's blood. Of course since the one thing Voldemort's always thrived from is fear, instead of manifesting Green Lantern Powers, his became that of the Yellow Lanterns (or Sinestro Corps)._

_Of course, since Voldemort isn't affiliated with Sinestro in any way, I gave him his own symbol. His power ring oath is also a modified version of the Sinestro Corps Oath. At this point, Voldemort has also experimented greatly with his power, having been able to use them for about three quarters of a year at this point. He wanted to be sure he'd be able to use his powers effectively before using them against the Green Lantern. His destroying Harry Potter/Green Lantern was to be his 'coming out' as it were._

_However, contrary to a lot fan fiction these days, Voldemort is neither stupid nor incompetent and realized that even with his new found 'Lantern Powers' he might not be able to defeat Harry and thus forged a couple of rings (at least two but no more than four) so he could be better sure that Harry would be defeated._

_The next Green Lantern!Harry sequence will conclude this particular segment, featuring a 3-on-1 aerial battle between the Green Lantern and the Voldemort Corps._


	56. Prompt: Sensitive

**A/N:** This little piece of fanfiction was written for the **Temple of the Sage** "Western Animation Drabble Tag" and is my first bit of fanfiction for the Justice League Unlimited. The prompt was _"sensitive"_.

* * *

"I haven't been a kid since I was eight years old."

Bruce's biting response to Diana's off hand comment made her frown.

Yes, she was saddened by the harsh tone he'd taken when he'd said it, but it also made her really think about the person she'd come to care about more than any other since she'd taken her first steps into Man's World against her mother's wishes.

She knew when many people looked at him, either as Bruce Wayne or Batman, they saw one of two things: the Billionaire Playboy with more money than he knew what to do with, or the anti-social, brooding loner that was passively borderline hostile to practically everyone around him.

She also knew of their opinions of him.

Most of the League feared him more than any villain they'd ever faced. However, despite their fear and his lack of superpowers, they also respected him and his abilities. They were also curious as to just exactly who was behind that mask, wanting to know just who it was that put on the cowl night after night to become the infamous Dark Knight.

The other founding members, however, were different in this opinion. Likely because they knew the identity behind the mask. They, Clark especially, felt that whenever Bruce took the physical mask off, the metaphorical one took it's place. That it was Bruce Wayne, who was the mask- the false identity of Batman.

Diana had long suspected, that this was inaccurate. Bruce's statement further confirmed it.

It made her see him in a different light, made her realize just how sensitive the Batman truly was.

It helped her see that the many facets of Batman that they observed on a daily basis were merely superficial.

It made her realize that the Batman and Bruce Wayne were not true insights into the depths of who Bruce was. That they were only two parts of the whole. That deep down inside, Bruce was still that sobbing eight year old crying over the still bodies of Thomas and Martha Wayne.

The realization made her heart break more than a little. But it also made her cherish him even more, because it allowed her see just how much Bruce cherished the world around him.

Diana couldn't help but smile because she knew the others would never hope understand that underneath the cold and rough exterior, the Batman was perhaps the most caring and sensitive of them all.


	57. Prompt: Sky

**A/N:** This was written for the **Temple of the Sage** "Movie Drabble Tag" and is set sometime between **Batman Begins** and** The Dark Knight**. The prompt for this piece was _sky_.

* * *

A lone figure gazed out into the darkening sky. From his perch he could see the entire city. From his view point, it was the most beautiful sight in the world.

He was biased and he knew it.

You didn't give everything to a city you didn't think was worth saving. You didn't sacrifice yourself for something that was a waste of time.

The lone figure pushed himself off the towering skyscraper, plummeting head first towards the unforgiving sidewalk below. When he was half the distance to the ground below, he flung his arms out, the memory cloth of his cape fanning out, the wind catching in the glider-like "wings".

His heart was beating furiously as adrenaline rushed through his veins.

WHOOSH!

The sound of the memory cloth as the man stopped his descent caused many to look up. Some with awe, others with fear and still many more with something long forgotten...

Hope.

As he glided through the night, his wings cutting through the polluted and chilling night sky, people would stop and stare. They would point and shout. And as they all gazed into the sky looking for further signs of the dark figure, a beacon would light up in the sky- a signal for those who would do harm to others. A message to those within Gotham City who would do the work of evil.

Batman was on the prowl.


	58. Prompt: Envy

_A/N:_ This is my first foray into the Percy Jackson series, written for the **Temple of the Sage** _"Literature Fanfiction Drabble Tag"._

The Prompt for this drabble was Envy.

* * *

Annabeth Chase sighed in frustration as she watched the two of them interact. There was an easiness that shouldn't be there. A familiarity that shouldn't exist and yet...

She closed her eyes and counted to ten.

She was being ridiculous and she knew it.

After all, so what if Rachel Elizabeth Dare could see through The Mist, she was still just a regular mortal girl, whereas She was a demigoddess, a daughter of Athena. She had been there when he had slain the minotaur and Medusa, She had been there when he was trapped in Hephaestus' trap for Ares and Aphrodite, had gone into Tartarus with him to save his mother and was there when he challenged and defeated the God of War. It was She who had sailed with him into the Sea of Monsters to find a lost friend and retrieve the Golden Fleece and only They had shared the torturous ordeal of Atlas' burden- even their ancient Greek half brothers and sisters couldn't say that.

He knew her worst fears, helped her through one of them and was even aware of her fatal flaw.

What had Rachel accomplished? All she'd contributed thus far was throwing a blue plastic hair brush at the Lord of Time. Granted it was a beautiful throw and had hit Kronos right in the eye, but it still wasn't much, even if it had allowed them to escape.

An uneasy feeling crept into Annabeth's stomach as she remembered Rachel's current and still ongoing contribution to her quest. Despite everything she knew about the Labyrinth, despite everything she'd studied about her half brother Daedalus' works, despite how well versed she was in Ancient Greek Mythology- she couldn't get them through the Labyrinth. It had been as unnavigable as it had been in the old tales and her hubris had nearly cost them their lives.

She could still feel the sharp pain in her chest as she left him to deal with the telkhines in Mount St. Helens alone, knowing that he was likely to do something extremely stupid. She couldn't bring herself to tell him of her growing feelings just then- not verbally anyway- as she'd tried to put everything she felt for him into a single kiss- not that it seemed to do much good, if current events were an indication. Still, her heart had shattered into a million pieces when the mountain exploded and she'd known Percy hadn't escaped.

Even though he'd never said- she had an inkling an idea of where he'd been when they all thought he'd been dead. And even though he'd come back for them- for her she couldn't help the feelings of jealousy that threatened to bubble up onto the surface. While she'd managed to stamp it down then, it was returning ten fold.

It wasn't until she noticed the slight blush on his face and the subtle looks of interest between them that she realized what she was feeling went beyond mere jealousy. While she was that, it was a different emotion that reigned dominant over the others and left her with an empty longing that could only be filled by one thing.

As Annabeth fumed silently as she walked behind the two within the darkness of the Labyrinth, she couldn't help but wonder if she should give an offering to Phthonus as well as her mother.

* * *

Good, Bad, Ugly...?


	59. HP and the Gates of Oblivion 1:4

**A/N:** I'm still alive and working on various projects. I'm also stalled on several of them. Here is a continuation of **Chapters 38**, **46**, and** 52**. Enjoy the ever continuing adventures of Harry Potter in **Harry Potter and the Gates of Oblivion**. Also be on the look out for snippets of another HP/ES X-over idea of mine that is a sequel to this one- **Hermione Granger: Daughter of Skyrim**.

In any case... Enjoy the conclusion of Chapter 1 of **Harry Potter and the Gates of Oblivion.**

* * *

_From your perspective, the future was a dark place indeed._

* * *

You have no idea how long you just sat there before Baurus tiredly stumbles into the room. Another sickening feeling hits you like a physical blow to the stomach.

Glenroy didn't make it.

Circumstances taken into account, three guards, an aging monarch and a poorly equipped prisoner against at least two score of well prepared assassins in what was part of a phenominally planned mass assassination of an entire Imperial family simultaneously and it was a miracle that ANY of you were still alive. But it seems as if you and Baurus overcame the odds, at least for now. The thought wasn't nearly as comforting as you'd hoped. If anything, survivor's guilt seeps into your being and only makes you feel worse.

You watch as Baurus notices the Emperor's still form in the cold stone floor, blood pooling around him. The seasoned guard drops to his knees in despair.

"We've failed..."

Somehow, you can hear the self incriminating 'I' in his tone. Probably because you're doing the same thing he is, feeling that same guilt.

After a few moments of gazing down at the Emperor's lifeless body, Baurus notices something.

"The amulet... What's happened to the Amulet!"

Speaking for the first time since the battle ended, "I have it. He gave it to me before he died. Told me to give it to someone named Jauffre."

Baurus looks confused, but at least he seems more knowledgeable, if only slightly, on the subject than you are. "Jauffre? Why did he tell you that?"

"Jauffre knows the location of his last son," you reply gesturing towards the Emperor's body. "An illegitimate heir from the sound of it."

Baurus looks surprised for a moment, but nodds in understanding. "It makes sense. Jauffre is the Grandmaster of my Order and was at one time a trusted Guard Captain of the Emperor. If anyone would have any knowledge of this remaining heir and his whereabouts and any idea of how we're to proceed, it would be him." He then turns his gaze to you and he's looking you directly in the eye. You have a feeling you're not going to like this. "Jauffre now lives as a monk at Weynon Priory just outside of Chorrol."

You hate it when you're right.

You sigh. "Baurus, I can't explain everything right now, but I'm not exactly from here. I have no idea where Chorrol or Weynon Priory are. Hell, I don't even know where we are now or how I even got here. I was just as surprised as you were to find myself inside that cell."

Baurus gives you a startled look of disbelief.

"That's impossible..."

"Story of my life," you reply dryly. You sigh again and run your hand through your hair. "Look, I'll help as best I can, but I'm going to need some help as well. A map would be useful for starters."

Baurus nods and stands and then holds his hand out to you. You take it and let him help you stand. You're slightly disoriented for a moment, but it passes as you quickly regain your bearings. He then leads you back into the room where he and Glenroy fought off the waves of assassins while you were failing at protecting Emperor Septim. Where Glenroy sacrificed himself making a last stand for an Emperor who'd died within moments of himself. Seeing the various bodies strewn across the room, he did not go easily. He and Baurus must have taken on five or six assassins- a piece.

You're more than a little impressed and you feel even worse for failing them.

Even now, you know you won't be sleeping easily tonight.

Baurus heads directly for Glenroy's body, searching for and finding a scroll, walking back to where you're waiting, he unfurls it, showing it to you.

It's a map.

And further proof that you're no longer in at a magical boarding school in Scotland.

Baurus takes the time to show you the map, and how to interpret it (he doesn't bat an eye at the fact that you can't actually read the written language), along with giving you a magnetic compass amongst other traveling aids in Glenroy's possession and a few days rations. You still can't help but feel woefully unprepared as you leave Baurus, who stayed behind to guard the Emperor's body and to cover your escape from the catacombs in the event that more assassins are coming. You both found it doubtful, as they'd already succeeded in killing Uriel Septim, but it was better safe than sorry.

As you leave, donned ill fitting leather armor, a smattering of gold coins and semi-precious gems in your pouch, a magical staff strapped to your back and a short sword at your waist Baurus thanks you for recovering Captain Renault's sword. You don't have the heart to tell him what you had originally planned for it. You're also pretty sure that he already knew, but it remains unspoken between the two of you.  
It isn't until you step out of the Imperial Sewers and take your first breathe of fresh air that your situation hits you. The land is foreign and unknown to you. Majestic, untamed and clean in ways that your own world has not been in centuries.

"Toto, it looks like I'm not in Kansas anymore..."

With a sigh and the heavy burden of two worlds on your shoulders you take your first step onto Cyrodillic soil, underneath a bright and temperate day that says nothing of the chaos and tragedy that has befallen the land under attack by mystical beings of greater power than you've ever imagined. A strange thought enters your head as you take your first official steps into a new world and a grand adventure the likes of which ballads will be sung about for generations.

That no matter the world you reside, despite the desperation of the situation, one truth has made itself known.

War. War never changes...

* * *

_A/N:_ Good, Bad... Ugly?


	60. Potter Effect: Before the Charge

_**A/N:** This is another look into what my possible Harry Potter/Mass Effect X-Over might look like. This follows the storyline set in **Chapter 54**, though I changed Shepard from male to female._

_This snippet takes place right before the final charge in Mass Effect 3._

_Harry/femShep, past Harry/Miranda, Shepard/Jacob_

* * *

Harry Potter looked out over the ruined cityscape.

He could scarcely believe how much it had changed.

"You alright?" asked a voice from behind him. He turned to see the smiling face of a person who'd saved his life and had been saved in return multiple times.

"Jules," he breathed.

He'd been worried about her.

It had been one of the few times either of them had been in extreme danger in the last year without the other one to back them up- Juliet Shepard's escape from Earth and his mini war with Cerberus on Omega, notwithstanding. Waiting for Shepard and her squad- which had consisted of Garrus Vakarian and the Prothean, Javik- had been one of the most harrowing experiences he'd had in some time.

He still remembered the look on her face when she was certain she had been about to die at the Collector Base. Harry hadn't hesitated jumping off the ship to catch her, apparating them both back on board. He'd also remembered Thessia after Kai Leng hit him with that magic suppressor and the terror he felt when the floor had given out from underneath him. He had been certain he was going to die, yet just like he had caught her those months ago; she was there to make sure he didn't plummet to his death.

The Master of Death wasn't sure who'd made the first move; however, as each quickly found the other in a tight embrace. Suddenly, everything that had been said felt completely inadequate compared to everything that hadn't. There never seemed to be a right time, and now when all these feelings suddenly came to the fore at possibly the most horrible moment of all.

When Harry had first met Juliet Shepard, she was in shock at having lost two years of her life and was still mourning the loss of Kaiden Alenko, which, to her, had only been a couple of months prior. He, on the other hand, was still coming to terms with his own humanity, nevermind mourning the loss of everything he'd known and loved. By the time he had come to grips with everything, she and Jacob had been making a go of things, while he and Miranda had gotten rather cozy with one another. His and Miranda's relationship didn't last much longer than the Suicide Mission into the Omega 4 Relay. Imminent death, he supposed, had a way of bringing people together.

The less said about Juliet and Taylor's situation, the better… There were very few instances where he'd actually wished bodily harm on a person, and the man's betrayal of Shepard's feelings put him at the very top of that list.

In the months following the destruction of the Collector Base and the Bahak System Mass Relay, like all the others, Harry had gone his own way. He'd kept up with Jack, Jacob, Thane and Zaeed as best he could so he could be ready to heed the call when the Reapers began to attack, but that plan went out the window when Jacob went underground when he'd been contacted by some old friends looking for a safe haven and Zaeed had disappeared not long after when his continued dealings with Cerberus took an almost unsurprising turn south.

He'd tried maintaining some form of communication with the others, but Miranda and Mordin were quick to drop off the grid and Tuchanka didn't allow for any sort of easy communication, let alone any secure connections. He had contacted the planet on two occasions and found that the Urdnot Chieftain, Wrex, to be quite different from the rest of the Krogan he'd ever met- at least until he'd met Bakara.

Samara was on the move far too often to keep in any sort of regular contact, as was Kasumi Goto, who last he'd heard of, before she turned up at the Crucible Project, was being chased by a Salarian Spectre. Both Garrus and Tali were far too busy rallying their people, though the latter had sent him a quick communique when she had been made an admiral. As for Legion, there hadn't been any need to keep in contact with the Geth; he'd assumed that the intricate Geth platform would contact either Shepard or Tali when he'd rallied his own people.

Unfortunately, Gerrel, Xen and (to his surprise) Raan hadn't taken either his own or Shepard's advice and went to war against the Geth.

Maintaining, an open channel with Jack and Thane had been a simple matter with the former being stationed at Grissom Academy and the latter being admitted to Huerta Memorial Hospital on the Citadel's Presidium, at least until Cerberus had decided to take Omega for themselves so that they could have unrestricted access to the Omega 4 relay. In the end, he and Aria had been outmaneuvered and while Aria had been ejected from Omega, he was given no such quarter, having been cryogenically frozen to be shipped back to the Illusive Man.

That had been his first encounter with the bastard Kei Leng.

Seeing Shepard's concerned violet colored eyes instead of the Illusive Man's calculating electric blue implanted ones when he'd been awoken had been not only been a godsend, but an image that had stuck with him since it had happened.

It had been a defining moment in the way he felt about her.

Even now, Harry could see his own doubts mirrored in her eyes as neither truly believed a happy ending would be in store for them, though neither spoke those words aloud.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him as they reluctantly released each other.

Harry briefly thought about answering Shepard's with the reply 'you', however, while not completely untrue, he knew she'd see right through it. Besides, it was a cliché answer and he was never overly fond of those.

"It's changed so much…" He said as he turned his head towards the cityscape he'd been looking at. "More than a century of development and all this mass destruction…"

"You were from here, weren't you?" Shepard inquired.

"Kind of, was born in Godric's Hollow and grew up in Surrey," replied Harry. "I moved into my grandfather's ancestral home about a year and a half after Voldemort had been defeated. I doubt it's there anymore, though. It's hard to tell, but I think it used to be right around where that conduit is."

"I… I'm not exactly sure what to say…"

Harry shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure what I should feel…" Harry then frowned, "Shep… Jules… Juliet… I…"

"I know," Shepard interrupted, before a slightly troubled look marred her own features. "Harry… If…"

Harry actually smiled. "I know."

Shepard smiled as well. "You ready to do this?"

"As much as anyone really can be," Harry responded.


	61. Prompt: Dream

**_A/N: _**_Written for the **Temple of the** **Sage**"Western Animation, Drabble Tag" Thread. While this oneshot isn't my first foray into the Marvelverse, it is my first into "**The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes" **fandom. Enjoy._

* * *

He knew when he said it that he wasn't being completely honest with the others. But since the Cosmic Cube apparently didn't work, he saw no harm in it.

The fact of the matter was, even though they had taken down Hydra, there was still one thing that he regretted- one thing that had haunted his dreams constantly since he'd been thawed out and revived.

Nearly every night Steve Rogers closed his eyes he can feel the rumbling of the rocket as it launched. He can feel the biting chill of the air as the rocket, with him strapped to it, flew over the Arctic. He can remembered the terrified desperation as Bucky released him from the rocket. He can feel the heat of the rocket as it explodes with Bucky still on it.

Bucky...

He was a good kid, and a good friend to Captain America who got far less than he deserved. The thought of Bucky's demise almost made Steve wish that the Red Skull was still around so that he could take him down all over again. However, if there was one thing Captain America had learned- from Ironman no less- was that it did not do well to live in the past.

Not that the lesson had only gone one way- after all Tony had learned from their defeat of Kang the Conqueror that while looking to the future is a good thing, sometimes it's just as good to remember the past, lest one becomes doomed to repeat it.

Still, even with those things in mind, Steve Rogers, Captain America, still couldn't help but become a little wistful at the thought of Bucky, his one true regret. Of all the people Captain America had failed to save, due to one circumstance or another- Bucky's death was something that had haunted him the most.

Despite what he'd said to the other Avengers, he knew that if there was one thing he could change about their reality, it was Bucky. The poor lad had died a heroes' death and Captain America would always remember and honor him for it, but if there was one thing that Steve was certain- Bucky shouldn't have died at all.

It was a shame that MODOC's Cosmic Cube didn't work.

One can always dream...


	62. Citadel: Harry Potter

_**Citadel: Harry Potter**_

_**A/N:**__ A continuation of __**Chapters 54**__ and __**60**__.____I'm still working on Chapter 2 of __**Azkaban Asylum**__, but I've ran into a couple trouble spots. Expect more of these small little snippets in the relatively near future._

**Warnings:** Harry/femShep, ME3: Citadel Spoilers, sexual innuendos

"Well… This is certainly a step up from your stateroom on the Normandy," Harry commented as he was admitted into the Apartment.

"Harry," Juliet Shepard appraised him as he stepped in. It wasn't often that she'd seen him out of anything resembling combat gear and saw that 'his look' was more reminiscent of twentieth century fashion- opting for an emerald green shirt underneath a pure black leather jacket, and what appeared to be blue jeans and old school black combat boots.

The last time he'd gone out in anything resembling 'regular' clothes was when she, Harry and Brooks were infiltrating the Silver Coast Casino and he'd shown up in a classical, old school tuxedo. How he managed to get one on such short notice was beyond her, but left her no less impressed. The tux, the setting, his accent and the nature of their purpose of being in the casino made her feel like one of those Bond girls in the old vids.

Shepard would have to make sure to inquire about what happened to the tuxedo in hopes of possibly having another such night- only with less gunfire and explosions.

"Liking what you see?" he teasingly commented, opening his arms slightly, a cocky smirk adorning his face.

Shepard just rolled her eyes as she headed towards the living room area.

"Well…?" Harry asked.

It was Shepard's turn to smirk as she turned back to Harry. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

He was quick to move inside of her personal space- while Harry wasn't all that much taller than her; she still had to look up slightly to meet his intense gaze. "I have ways of making you talk." He brushed the fingertips of his right hand down her left cheek and felt a rather pleasant tingling sensation that caused her to lean into his touch slightly and made her shiver in a pleasant way. She knew instantly that he was pushing his magic through his fingertips- a small trick he'd learned back in the twentieth. "Play your cards right, and you might discover a method or two."

"You know, Sparkle Fingers, one day you're going to have to tell me just what card game that is," Shepard replied, her smirk shifting into a smile. She leaned into him, her hands lightly resting on his shoulders. Harry's hands moved instantly to her hips.

"I figured I'd let you know at the last possible moment, since you have a tendency to cheat," Harry replied.

"I do not!" Shepard instantly denied with a surprisingly feminine gesture of hitting Harry lightly on the shoulder, however she did not move from his embrace.

"You forget I've played you in Skyllian Five. You're good, but not that good," Harry commented as he touched his forehead to hers briefly.

"Uh-huh… If I really _was_ cheating as much as you say how come you've never called me out on it?" she inquired.

"It wasn't me you were cleaning out. Besides, Donnelly needed to be taken down a notch or two," Harry justified.

Shepard sighed. "Alright, I might've bent the rules once or twice…" At Harry's pointed look, she amended her statement. "Fine, I can't stand to lose, ESPECIALLY at Skyllian Five. No matter what Ken says, Skyllian Five is MY game."

"That's my girl, you know admittance is the first step to recovery," Harry stated with a wide grin.

Shepard snorted in response as she moved out of Harry's arms. "You're one to talk since you actually consistently beat me. I don't care what sort of luck you have, NO ONE is THAT lucky."

"I wouldn't say that, Juliet, I've got you after all," Harry lightly commented.

"Flatterer."

"Besides, I don't cheat."

"Uh-huh…" Shepard said in disbelief, crossing her arms.

"I don't," Harry said with confidence. "It's just that since you're cheating so much whenever we play, I have to deploy counter-cheating tactics."

"Glad I'm wearing boots," Shepard commented, "You do realize that James' consistently empty credit chit implies otherwise, right?"

"Well, it's like this one Navy seal told me during a joint mission between the UN and the ICW, 'if you're not cheating, you're not trying hard enough'." Harry defended himself. "Besides, Lt. Vega is an N6, spec ops marine, if he can't spot when I'm cheating, he deserves to give me all his money."

"Good point. So, was there anything in particular you wanted to do?" Shepard asked as she passed through the living room and into the bar area.

"Actually, yes…"

"Oh…"

"You see, I just recently acquired this deck of cards, but I seemed to have misplaced my credit chit at some point on the way over here," Harry hinted.

Shepard was quick to catch on as she poured both herself and Harry each a glass of Asari wine. "You know, I haven't been able to find my own credit chit all morning, either."

"Strange, isn't it?" Harry asked as he took the glass, lightly swirling the contents. Shepard moved around the bar to stand next to him.

"Awfully convenient too," Shepard pointed out, taking a sip of her wine.

"Very. It's a shame; because it just doesn't feel the same if we have nothing to put on the line."

"True…" Shepard replied before putting her free hand on Harry's jacket. She took a brief moment to feel the material, moving her hand across his chest, before coming to a stop at the jacket's opening, grabbing ahold of it and giving tugging it lightly. "But I think we can find other ways to make the game interesting."

Smirking as he began pulling down the zipper of her 'N7 hoodie', "I bet you can, but how far are you willing to raise the stakes?"

"As high as you're willing to go."

"I think I'll go 'All In'." Harry replied as he moved in to kiss her, eliciting a somewhat uncharacteristic giggle from Shepard.


	63. Prompt: Lavender

**A/N:** Yet another writing prompt from **Temple of the Toad Sage**, this one from the Naruto section. Rather than basing this particular prompt from canon!Naruto, I used my Weapon-X verse. This is a hint at a possible future for that fic whenever my muse for that fic decides to grace me with her presence once more.

* * *

**Prompt: Lavende****r**

Uzumaki Naruto was contemplating his life to date, as he sat atop the Hokage Tower. In his hand was a sprig of lavender- the source of what began his contemplations. Or rather, the person who'd given it to him.

Things had changed since the day he'd met her. He had been a creature of rage incarnate- a demon in almost every sense of the word, fueled by hatred and revenge. Now, he was part of a ninja village, head of his own hunter-nin squad dedicated to taking down the most powerful shinobi groups not seen since the early days of shinobi life, before the establishment of the hidden villages.

Though he'd resisted, he had greatly changed since those days. His rage calmed, his anger tempered and even his reasons were no longer as insular as they'd once been. She had been a part of that. Not the only one, but one of the principles who'd seen through his anger and rage- beyond the animal, seeing that he could be more than a simple weapon.

He still thought she was naïve at times and that she was too kindhearted for her own good, but he wouldn't change that about her for a moment. It was that innate kindness that was so ingrained in her personality that soothed and calmed him. That helped him through his darkest hour when his lover laid broken and bleeding in his arms, her life fading. It was that kindness that guided him through his depression, making sure that it wasn't his fault that his mere presence had led his enemies to kill one of his sisters and made another lose her child.

He sniffed the lavender sprig, taking in its' scent, wafting through the memories that the two had shared together- the good and the bad. Everything that had led up to the moment he had been contemplating the last several days.

Something he wasn't sure he could deal with.

Her confession.

It startled him more than anything that a creature of such purity and beauty would feel anything of the sort about him. It also made him guilty as he was unsure about whether or not he could ever truly return her feelings. She was one of his closest friends... One who'd stuck by him through everything, when others could not. What he had with her wasn't something he wanted to lose, as it went far deeper than anything he'd shared with another.

Ino and Temari had been flings. Their relationships mostly physical. Shion... Their relationship had been much more, but neither one were willing to put aside their responsibilities. Their relationship had been doomed from the start, even if he had sired her children. And then there had been Haku, who had been nothing sort of amazing. She had been another one who could see through him from the beginning and may have possibly have been "the one", but her death had put an end to any such thoughts of happiness. Thoughts that had been reawakened by a tiny sprig of lavender...

A small feeling in the pit of his stomach was brutally pushed down. It was something he hadn't let himself feel since he'd lost so many of his friends to Akatsuki and Orochimaru.

Hope.

Hope for love, hope for happiness, hope for peace... Concepts that were foreign to him in practically every sense of the word. It was only then when he'd realized the hope a sprig of lavender had incited did he conclude just how tired he was of walking his lonely path of solitude.

His gaze suddenly turned upward from the streets below to the top of the Ninja Academy nearby and saw her standing there. His slitted azure eyes meet her unblinking byakugan ones and he knew she understood and that she would wait.

Forever if she had to.

He sniffed the scent that would forever remind him of her.

The subtle, gentle scent of lavender...


	64. LotF Snippet: Tomb of the Sith Lord

**_A/N:_**_This is a future scene in my** Legacy of the Force Series** that takes place in **Episode II: Harry's Order **which will cover, at the very least, 5th and 6th Years. This snippet takes place during the summer between 5th and 6th Year._

**Legacy of the Force Snippet: Tomb of the Sith Lord**

The team, while small, was rather high profile as teams go. There were representatives of very select Wizarding publications, as well as a few that typically wouldn't be there for the beginning of an intrepid mission into a previously unexplored tomb. Bill Weasley blushed every bit as brightly as Harry had ever seen Ron do so when he found out he was going to be on the cover of Witch Weekly as the 'Daring and Rogue Cursebreaker'. Apparantly 'his look', the fact that he had recently begun dating Fleur Delacour, Beaubaton's Champion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and the fact that his two youngest siblings were two of Harry's Jedi made him, and by extension, cursebreaking 'hot'.

Harry looked at the assembled team. Seven Goblins- two Warg Riders, four Legionnaires and one Captain with a Dire Wolf mount were standing to attention, awaiting the go ahead signal. A small team of Wizards- three Cursebreakers and two Hitwizards- were also standing by. Among them were Bill Weasley, chosen not only due to his blood relations to the Jedi, but because of his own prodigious skill in his chosen field. The Hitwizards, on the other hand, were, apparantly, a world infamous duo with not so modest bounties on many civilized countries. Egypt was one of the few they were not wanted in and thus the Cairo Branch Gringotts was able to hire them without facing reprecussions from the either the local Government or the ICW.

The next part of the team consisted of his students... Only they weren't his students, not any more. All but Ron were full fledged Jedi now, some of them were well on their way to leaving Knighthood and becoming Masters. Harry contemplated each of them individually, knowing that the trials they were about to face could possibly make or break any one of them.

Ron was looking rather unsure of himself. He was the only one of the initial Jedi who hadn't reached passed the rank of Padawan- despite his near prodigy like skill with Battle Meditation. Still, like the others, he had managed to assemble his own Lightsaber, one with a hilt and blade of bright orange. While Harry couldn't understand the Jedi Wizard's obsession with the color, it suited him in a strange way.

Ron's presence on the mission was, officially, to act as a liason between the Wizards and the Jedi. Unofficially, it was because of the teen's pure stubborness. Not that Ron had requested to go on the expedition- quite the opposite actually- but because the Padawan's resiliency rivaled many within the group. Not to mention his "danger sense" was off the scale- most likely due to years of exposure to being Fred and George's second favorite pranking victim.

There was also the fact that Ron seemed to think on simpler terms than most everyone else in the Jedi Order. It wasn't anything against him or his intelligence, he just preferred to keep things as simple as possible, a trait that would sometimes give him the occasional flash of brilliance, seeing an easier solution to a problem than most of them would have even seen, let alone considered.

His eyes moved to the next one in the troupe- Luna's hand picked apprentice, Astoria Greengrass.

There were a myriad of emotions rushing through the trembling aspiring Jedi Knight whose tenure as a Padawan had been much shorter than anyone elses- though Romilda's training wasn't lagging far behind. She was included in this expedition despite her recent Knighthood due to the fact that her senses were nearly on par with Harry's- though at times she could see and sense things through the Force that even he could not- the result of training under Luna.

Looking at Astoria, he could see shades of the three most important women of his life to date. She had a way of looking through people and was very insightful as Luna had been. Yet, there was a serene clarity about her that Luna never possessed. He could also see Daphne within her. Astoria carried herself regally and confidently- yet she somehow seemed to lack the arrogance that made Daphne so unapproachable. And, in someways, he could see Ginevra- the shy and compassionate innocence that sole Sith possessed before the events of the Chamber of Secrets. His apprentice had taken over Astoria's training after Luna's death. He could see the red head's influences on the brunette in the way she walked and moved and most definitely when she fought.

Yet even in combat he could see the shadings of Luna and Daphne. Astoria possessed Luna's knack for misdirection and unusual application of Force Techniques, Daphne's cool head for tactics and her indirect fighting style and, despite her gentle nature, Ginny's killer instinct.

Then there was Hermione, the Jedi Archivist and one of the newest to reach her Masterhood.

Combat-wise, Hermione didn't bring anything new to the mission that the others didn't have covered. She was good with Force Techniques and new a good many more than most. She also had excellent control over her powers, perhaps more than even Harry or Daphne. Despite all her training and her proficiencies in using Force and Lightsaber techniques, Hermione Granger just wasn't a combat type. Still, that didn't make her role on the Expedition any less important.

Hermione's role on the team was more academic and she had been preparing for this since the summer between third and fourth year. She was capable of fluently speaking, reading and writing Gobblygook, the language of the Goblins, translating two different dialects of Ancien Egyptian Hieroglyphics and was the only member of the Jedi capable of translating Ancient Sith and that didn't count the other dead langauges she learned for Ancient Runes or the languages she learned during her parents' holidays on the continent.

It was needless to say that Hermione was also their resident linguist.

If Hermione's presence on the Jedi Team was academic, Ginevra Weasley's place was anything but. She was their heavy combat specialist as she had a higher pain tolerance and was able to deal out more damage than most. She was also brutally proficient in the art of killing and took pleasure in it whenever she got the chance- something that was becoming more and more frequent as the struggle against Voldemort continued.

Since the aftermath of the Graveyard battle and the revelation that she was a Sith and not a Jedi like the others, Ginny had become death incarnate and Harry's most loyal student. She was also much more than that- as she was his apprentice, his servent and, on occasion since Luna's death, his lover.

Despite the fact that she'd achieved her Mastery before most of the others, she was the only one of Harry's intial students without a seat on the Order Council- mostly due to the fact that she saw herself as Harry's to use as he pleased. He hated to think of her as his instrument of death and destruction, but that's how she often saw herself as. She would and could do the things that needed to be done, the nastier, grittier and less morally justified jobs that most, if not all of Harry's Jedi were incapable of.

She didn't possess their limits. She didn't possess ANY limits andHarry had a nagging feeling that he would need to make use of her inner darkness if they were to survive this endeavor.

The fifth and final member of the Jedi team of the Expedition (Harry excluded), was Hannah Abbott.

Much like Hermione, she didn't bring much offensively to the mission. Then again, with seven Goblin Warriors, two infamous Hitwizards, Harry, Ginny, the escorts Dumbledore forced upon them, and Ron's prodigious skill in Battle Meditaion, there wasn't a critical need for yet another Jedi combat specialist. Of course Hannah's role on the team was more practical than Hermione's as the former's skill with healing was nearly second to none. Madame Pomphrey could be often be heard prasing Hannah for her seemingly inherent abilities- both as a Witch and a Jedi.

Hannah's role in their group, much like Hermione's and Ron's, would be to mainly support the main group using whatever Force Powers were under her command and heal if need be. Much like Ginny and Astoria's skill sets, Harry had a feeling that Hannah's would be critical for the expedition into the dark unknown of the Sith tomb, the one he believed belonged to Revan.

The final part of the expeditionary force consisted of the escorts Dumbledore had forced upon them. Harry would have preferred to have more Jedi or even Goblins (as trecherous as they could be) to accompany them, but he had to shorten both lists to accommodate the members of the Order of the Phoenix that Dumbledore insisted be included. After much debate, it was agreed upon that the newly exonerated Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones and (much to Harry's displeasure) Severus Snape- so he could expect that some of what they discovered, or at least information on it, would be going back to Voldemort in some form or another.

Over all, it would be Moody, Harry, and Goblin Captain Mackrack who were in charge of the mission. The reasons for this was because no self respecting Goblin would submit to a human and the wizards unfamiliar with Harry and his roll in the eraly stages of the war would be hesitant to follow someone who had just barely taken their owls. Likewise, Harry's Jedi were the foremost experts on the Sith and thus both the Gringotts Banking Alliance and the Order of the Phoenix both had to concede to Harry the logic that the Jedi had to be included to not only prevent losses, but also so that the expeditionary team would have a higher success at salvaging something truly useful from within the tomb. Then there was also the fact that it appeared that only a people who used magic in the way the Jedi and Sith did that they would actually be able to get passed the main antechamber due to a massive obsidian door that was nigh impenetrable.

Harry observed everyone making their final preparations and saying their good byes. He saw Hannah hug Susan tightly and peck Justin on the cheek with a brief kiss. He watched as Hermione and Astoria were discussing something or another with Tracey and Cho. Neville was conversing with his Gran and the Diggories and Molly Weasley was attempting to fuss over her three adventuring children. 'Attempting' on the account that Bill was locked in a rather passionate good-bye kiss with Fleur, much to the jealousy of the other cursebreakers and Ginevra refused to be coddled in any sort of manner. Harry smiled a bit at the latter part of the scene as he forced down the jealousy that reared its' ugly head at the former.

While it was refreshing to see that no matter how dangerous and unstable her daughter may have become, no matter the amount of bloodlust Ginevra reveled in, it seemed as if, to Molly Weasley, Ginevra would still be that innocent eleven year old girl who had never even heard of the Chamber of Secrets, let alone having maimed or killed several Death Eaters and various Dark Creatures in the servitude of Voldemort. However, seeing Bill and Fleur locked in their embrace, Harry was strongly reminded of what he didn't have any longer.

Even after two months, he was still not over Luna's death.

He shook himself out of his reverie as he watched Remus, Sirius and Tonks share a rather awkward good-bye. He wasn't sure what was going on, but it appeared that there was some sort of tension between Remus and Tonks. He wasn't sure what that was about, but he was glad now that Remus was staying behind- so he wouldn't have to worry as much about one or the both of them getting distracted while they entered the catacombs of the Sith Tomb.

There were other, similar scenes playing out through out the small encampment. The Cursebreakers, now joined by Bill, and the Hitwizards were each doing final checks on their gear, Moody was discussing various tactical scenarios with Mackrack and most of the rest of the others were finishing their goodbyes. It seemed to Harry that, other than himself, the only other person who seemed rather detached from the entire spectacle (not including the Goblin soldiers who were standing to attention) was Severus Snape.

Harry frowned whenever he thought of the maliciously bitter Potion's master now-a-days.

He wasn't sure what had happened, but there was something that passed between the two men that night after Luna died when they spent the entire night in Snape's office drinking. For some unexplainable reason, the Force, further urged on by the whisperings of Hogwarts, urged him to seek out his least favorite professor. Not but a few sentences passed between the two men, yet there was a feeling that more was said to one another that night than in the previous five years combined.

It didn't make them friends or even more amicable towards one another, it didn't make either of them like the other any more than they already did, but there was an aura of understanding, a truce of sorts, not that anyone could tell by looking at them or watching the two adversaries interact with each other.

Still, for reasons unexplained, one thing stuck with Harry. A single sentence. He hadn't gone to see Snape specifically. Hogwarts subtly nudged him towards the Potions Master's office and the Force assured him that, that was where he needed to be that night. Knocking on the door lightly, Harry hadn't given any thought to what he was going to say. When the door opened, he merely took a step inside the office.

Instead of berating him for being presumptuous or arrogant, as Harry had come to expect, Snape merely stared at him with a calculating gaze. There was something in Snape' gaze when Harry looked him directly in the eye that made him ask what he did. Snape's answer explained so very much and yet so very little about the dark enigma.

"I never tried."

Harry's only response had been a stuttered rewording of Snape's retort. "N-Never... Never tried?"

The two sat in silence as they shared the small cache of liquor Snape kept stashed away from his office. No more words were said, none were needed, each left to their own devices, dealing with their own demons in silence, neither judging the other nor drawing comfort from the other's presence.

It was as if neither man was even in the same room.

The sun was beginning to rise in the early hours of the morning when Harry finally stood, placing the glass he'd been nursing the last few hours on the professor's desk. He wordlessly strode towards the door and without so much of a good by he'd opened it, but not before looking back at Snape.

"I'm gonna try."

Snape's reply was a nearly imperceptable nod as Harry walked out of the office.

Harry shook himself from his thoughts. It wouldn't do him any favors to dwell on the past, he could do that later. For now, there was the task at hand. A quick nod to Dumbledore and the entire team was assembled, ready to enter into a tomb that would change or end many lives by the end of the night, Moody, Astoria, Mackrack and Hermione leading the way. He himself was situated towards the center, Ron to his right, half a step behind him and Hannah to his left taking in every detail as they descended into the tomb with Ginny bringing up the rear.

The entire group fit easily within the main antechamber. Directly across the room from them were the massive obsidian doors, the likes that even Goblins and their brand of magic were unable to open, let alone conventional (and in some cases, unconvential) human magic.

Closing his eyes, Harry expanded his senses, focusing on the door. His eyes still closed, he stepped forward, through the small crowd of people ahead of him. He stopped roughly two feet from the door and opened his eyes. With a simple wave of his hand, there was a loud clanging noise that seemed to echo through out the room as suddenly the door began to recede into the threshold.

Without turning around, Harry addressed the others.

"Stay on guard. We don't have any clue as to what types of traps or creatures might be in here," Harry said. "Keep in formation and stay together. Try not to disturb anything in the next room."

Everyone looked at each other at that order. What they all failed to realize was that Harry could here whispers in the next room, beckoning them all closer, lying in wait- ready to ambush them at the slightst hint of provocation.

'Hssiss...' he thought as he listened to them. 'At least they aren't Terrantateks... Or worse...'

"Lumos," Harry whispered as he stepped into the room beyond, his wand pushing back the darkness, if only slightly.

Like Ron had commented earlier, he had a bad feeling about this.


	65. Prompt: Snow

_**A/N:** This is another prompt from **Temple of the Toad Sage **though this one remains unposted there as someone else beat me to the prompt._

* * *

**Prompt: Snow**

Snow.

He'd always hated snow.

There were absolutely no positive memories belonging to him concerning the atrocious abomination of the weather.

His earliest memory of it was during his infancy. It was snowing the night he'd been born and when his mother was condemned by the merit of his very existence. It was a vengeful blizzard when he'd been forced into exile, barely a few days from the womb. He remembered the sorrowful expression on his aunt's face. Despite the fact that he should have been an abomination to her, just as he had been to her people, she had at the very least, acknowledged that the course of action that they'd committed themselves to was very wrong and that justice would be on his side should be choose to return one day to exact his vengeance.

There had been snow aplenty the first time he took a life, and it had been in a snow filled valley when he'd suffered his first humiliating defeat. It had even snowed the day Shigure implanted his Jagan, and forced him to vow to never reveal his identity to his own sister, one of the very few beings in his existence that he'd allowed himself to actually care about. It was in a snow filled valley in one of the many realms of the Spirit World when he'd finally been arrested for crimes against the Human and Spirit Worlds.

The day he'd lost track of his sister had been one where the snow flurries had been thick enough to obscure even his vision, allowing the mob boss Tarukane and his demon partners, the Toguro Brothers, to kidnap her. He fought through a snow covered forest to retrieve her when he finally found her once more, only to be too late as Detective Urameshi and his bumbling partner Kuwabara managed to save her in his stead.

The snow had been thick and unforgiving when he'd said goodbye to his sister later that day as she continued the search for her "long lost" brother- not knowing he'd been there all along, opting to look out for her from the shadows as he always had.

There was little surprise that Hiei of the Jagan hated the snow.

After all, snow had only brought him pain and misery.


	66. M2J Medley

_**A/N: **Today signifies the sixth year anniversary of **"Vault M2J"**, formerly known as **"The Archive Rejects"**. As of today, I average exactly eleven chapters per year, quite the step down from two years ago when I was averaging just over a chapter a month._

_So..._

_I have decided to give you all of you Mandalore-holics and True Believers something special... A sort of story collage of various things I have or am working on._

_Enjoy and let me know what you think!_

**-M-2-J-M-2-J-**

_Here is an excerpt from the first chapter of a Fall Out 3, Fall Out: New Vegas X-Over I've been working on for the last year or so..._

**C****hapter One: Sun and Mercy**

_Caesar's Chambers (formerly, the Lucky 38 Penthouse Suite), White-Gold Tower (formerly, the Lucky 38 Casino), Imperial Way (formerly, the New Vegas Strip), New Rome (formerly, New Vegas), Caesar's Empire (formerly, the Mojave Wasteland)_

The uniform Athena Mercer wore was not unlike that worn by generals before the nuclear holocaust of 2077; however, her ensemble was black, with a crimson jacket. Where the stars on the pre-war generals would have been was a golden bull- the traditional symbol of the Legion under Edward Sallow- on her left and right shoulder was a golden eagle, superimposed with the letters SPQR, in silver- the symbol of the original Ancient Roman Legion, which Caesar's Legion had been based. On her left wrist was the glinting, golden Pimp Boy 3 billion and on her right arm was a menacing, modified, ballistic fist.

She smiled as she looked out at the Legion's Domain.

It was all hers.

Their dominance- her dominance- over the Mojave was nearly complete. The NCR's influence was insignificant, only small pockets of their troops still remained- and being slowly eradicated each day. The tribals of New Vegas had fallen into line easily enough- though some, like the Kings, had put up a token resistance. The Boomers were no more, the Khans had been absorbed and the Brotherhood of Steel had been all but eradicated- those that were left vainly struggling alongside the NCR remnants to vainly make any amount of leeway in disrupting Legion Operations. Even the Legion Rebels, who had not accepted her rule on the basis that she was a woman, were living on borrowed time- their leaders having already been captured and crucified. And to top it off, her most worthy adversary had been at long last captured and was currently being delivered to her.

Life was good.

Standing to her right, was her personal physician, Arcade Gannon, looking understandably uncomfortable given the upcoming confrontation. Standing in a corner not too far from her was her personal Praetorian Guardswoman and leader of the Praetorian Guards, Melissa Lewis- a former Great Khan and the second woman to serve in the Legion's military ranks. Much like the doctor, she too was tense. However, unlike Gannon, who was unarmed, Melissa gripped a riot shotgun tightly in her hands. Like those who came before her, she'd traded in the clothes of her old life and donned Legion Red.

The final person in the room looked just as relaxed as Mercer herself. He was Vulpes Inculta, her lead frumentarii- the only member of the Legion's leadership to keep his position in the aftermath of her defeat of Lanius, becoming the new Legate, and her subsequent assassination of Sallow, replacing him as the new Caesar- taking up his duties of converting the Legion into an Empire.

Ms. Mercer smirked in response to her thoughts. Each and every single one of her would be puppet masters had underestimated her and each had paid dearly for it.

Crocker had been crucified, as had Moore- where as General Lee Oliver had simply been thrown off the edge of Hoover Dam. The NCR Misfits were no more and the NCR Rangers within the borders of the Mojave were wiped out. Mr. House, though not dead, was incapable of standing up to her might as she ruled his city with the full weight of the Legion at her beck and call. She laughed at the notion that he thought he'd get the last laugh, but she'd found his fail safe program before she'd installed Yes Man into the Imperial City mainframe, allowing her to gain complete and total control over House's Securitron Army. Even Edward Sallow, the former Caesar, and Lanius the former Legate of the Legion were dead.

Of all who would defy her, the only ones still unaccounted for were the Rose of Sharon Cassidy and Veronica Santiago- the guards who'd let the latter escape were punished quite severely. Even still, Athena Mercer was quite impressed with Veronica's resiliency and ingenuity. It would be that much more satisfying when the Brotherhood bitch was back into her custody, kneeling before her, broken beyond all resistance.

Her musings were cut short when Mercury, formerly known as Yes Man, spoke up from the massive computer terminal in the room. The AI's programming had been modified when she had him installed into the White-Gold Tower's Mainframe after the battle of Hoover Dam (as she couldn't stand his perpetually cheerful personality) and had helped her solidify her power base when she assumed command of Caesar's Legion.

He was now an extra set of eyes and ears throughout New Rome, though most specifically on the Imperial Way. The intimidating presence of a Securitron being deployed in an area, while making possible dissenters more on guard, often drew attention away from her less conspicuous frumentarii, making it easier to do their job. While there were some within the Legion who were wary of her usage of Securitrons as part of the military force, particularly the Homeguard, Vulpes Inculta was actually quite approving of their peacekeeping deployments, being more pragmatic than most other tribals who had long served the Legion under Sallow.

"Lady Caesar, we have a problem..." the AI Said a bit hesitantly.

Before she could ask him what the situation was, there was a large explosion that rocked the White-Gold Tower from somewhere down on the Imperial Way.

"Mercury, what the hell is going on!?" she demanded of her AI angrily.

**-M-2-J-M-2-J-**

_Here is a segment from Konoha Ghostbusters that would end Part 1 and lead into the timeskip._

For the very first time in years, it seemed as if all was silent in it the beginning of the end, or perhaps the end of the beginning? Either way it was the end of an era. Nothing was certain and everything was on the line and just when they'd thought they had finally made a place for themselves in the world, it seemed as if everything would be snatched away, as if everything had come crashing down all at once. Their legacy was beginning to buckle and shatter before it had the chance to become something great, something truly worth remembering.

It was with this mindset that Haruno Sakura, the defacto brains of Ghostbusters Inc., found herself gazing at the various odds and ends scattered throughout her lab within the basement of the firehouse that had served as the Ghostbuster base of operations and her primary residence over the last several years. Whereas everything in here seemed to bring Naruto pain with the looming threat of being shut down permanently hanging over their heads, her lab brought her solace. Everything contained within was a memory- every gizmo, every gadget, every scorch mark was a doorway to a past she fondly remembered with a bright smile. The mere thought of losing it all would have brought her to tears if she had any left to shed.

She sadly sighed.

Between the fearmongering of the Tsuchikage and the various civil lawsuits being filed against them (everything from reckless endangerment to willful destruction of property was being thrown at them), the future of the Konoha Ghostbusters was in question. The situation had become so serious that the Tsuchikage and Mizukage had jointly called a Kage Summit to discuss the "Ghostbuster Issue".

They wouldn't go down without a fight!

Tenten had voiced those words as quickly as Sakura had thought them. Even after everything they'd done for the Elemental Countries as a whole- not to mention the individual countries like Wave, Spring and Wind (just to name a few), it was hard to believe that this was how they'd be repaid.

Unfortunately, there just wasn't anything they could do- except that is, Naruto.

He had taken the news better than the rest of them initially when they found out that all activities and operations of Ghostbusters Inc. had been indefinitely suspended. The sheer amount of authority he exuded when he said he was going to the Kage Summit allowed everyone present to rid themselves of any doubt that Naruto would be Hokage one day. When all was said and done, even Tsunade-sama was looking at Naruto in a new light and, other than Hinata and Sakura; she'd had the least amount of skepticism that he'd actually achieve his dream. While Naruto had always been the "self-proclaimed" Chairman and leader of the Ghostbusters, this was the very first time he truly acted like it and no one, not even Sasuke, thought to challenge him on it.

'My dimwit is finally growing up…' Sakura thought fondly, as she stared at the various pieces of Ghostbuster tech that was now destined to do nothing more than collect dust, shelved until further notice- while various potentially dangerous paranormal phenomenon went unchecked.

Doing a quick mental inventory, she noticed only one piece of equipment was still unaccounted for, Naruto's spectro-visors.

**KGB- KGB- KGB**

Sasuke wasn't sure what to think as he stared at the pictures on his wall. It was a little known fact that he was, by far, the most sentimental of the Ghostbusters, constantly keeping various reminders and mementos to help him, in his own way, to preserve his past, keeping his memories, his thoughts and his feelings alive in ways only significant to himself.

The centerpiece was a portrait that was a painful reminder of happier times when he was naïve and carefree. It was a family portrait the he had been unable to bring himself to remove or damage in any way- a family portrait of himself, his parents and his brother. To the right of it had been one of just him and Itachi; however his treacherous brother had been torn from it.

Just above that one contained his very pregnant mother and a pregnant redheaded woman who didn't look to be quite as far along as Mikoto. When Sasuke asked his spectral mother about this photo, her ghostly visage did not and would not comment on it. However, the nostalgic expression on her face was unmistakable and Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if his mother had kept seemingly worthless or insignificant knickknacks of her life when she had been alive.

It wouldn't surprise him, he'd always taken more after his kind-hearted mother than his rather stoic and cold father.

Something about the woman was familiar to Sasuke- her smile, perhaps, or even the look in her eyes, yet he could never quite put his finger on what it was that made her seem so familiar to him. It was an unsolved enigma that would gnaw at him from time to time. It was primarily for that reason why that particular picture had remained while so many others had been locked away into storage in the aftermath of the Uchiha Massacre.

Centered on the mantle of the fireplace was his team photo. He smiled unwittingly as he gazed upon it. Looking at the faces of that photo made him think about how things had changed. How much they'd all grown since the fateful day a year and a half ago when the photo had been taken. Sure the physical changes were negligible, as they all practically looked exactly the same as they had back then, but the other changes…

In the floor ground of the photo was Sakura and himself. Sakura was practically beaming at the camera, her arms thrown around his neck. Her glasses were slightly skewed and she had a smudge on her cheek, likely from the latest explosion from whatever experiment she'd been working on at the time. Back then, he'd thought her an annoyance and a hindrance to his path to getting stronger. He remembered how he'd constantly scoff at her attempts to get him to open up to her and how he had instantly dismissed her like any other common fangirl.

Of all the subjects of the photo, his opinion of her had changed the most.

He didn't know exactly how or when it had happened, but Sakura had become ingrained into his routine. She'd still annoy him, yet it didn't seem so irritating. He'd still ignore her attempts to get him to open up, yet it wasn't the total dismissal it had once been. He no longer saw the raving fangirl when he looked at her, but a friend, a comrade and, on rare occasions that he'd vehemently deny, even to himself (especially to himself) a potential companion.

Focusing on the person in her arms, he saw the person who he believed changed the most.

In the photo he was stoic, irritated and looked as if he'd rather be elsewhere. His arms were crossed and he was scowling while looking away from Sakura, glaring at some unseen object outside the frame of the picture. He wasn't sure about these changes, nor was he sure at what they'd all been, but he did know one thing was certain, he _liked_ those changes. The things Sasuke and his team had been through, both as shinobi and as Ghostbusters had greatly changed his perceptions and left him with a contentedness he hadn't felt since his clan had been killed.

He still wanted his vengeance, as it was still his greatest ambition, yet it was changed somehow- tempered in some unseen way. It was different now in the same way that many things were different from the time when the photo had been taken.

His eyes, roaming from the floor ground of the photo to the center came to rest on Team 7's Jounin sensei, Hatake Kakashi, a man who was laziness and perversion personified- yet in many ways, wiser than he'd let on. Looking back, Sasuke could see the hidden lessons in what Kakashi would tell them- those hidden kernels of truth that could easily be missed if one failed to pay attention. In hindsight, Sasuke knew that more often than not, he had not only failed to pay attention, but outright ignored the man on several occasions. He couldn't contain the frown at how foolish he'd been on those first couple of months on Team 7.

In the photo, Kakashi was slightly hunched over, giving his patented 'eye smile' as Naruto had come to call it.

Moving upward still, his gaze rested on Naruto who was behind and to the right of Kakashi in the photo. The blonde was grinning from ear to ear and had donned his ecto-goggles for the occasion while he gave the cameraman a 'thumbs up'.

Back in the academy, Naruto had always been an idiot and a fool to Sasuke. This opinion hadn't changed, and in some ways had been reinforced. However, when it counted Naruto was likely the most dependable force on the entire planet. The blonde Jinchuuriki was a myriad of contradictions- both simple, yet complex. In many ways he was not just the heart of Team 7 and the Ghostbusters, he was their soul- the very driving force that made them as effective as they were.

He was a leader.

He was their leader, whether or not they wished to acknowledge that fact or not. That very same thought would have sent the Sasuke of old into a blind rage. Now, however, it served to humble him. The biggest difference between then and now was a matter of respect. Though he'd never admit it, especially not to Naruto, Sasuke actually respected the blonde shinobi and both, though it remained unspoken and probably always would, knew it was a mutual thing.

Sasuke's gaze finally came to rest on the last subject of the photo, the unofficial mascot of Team 7, the green menace commonly referred to as Slimer, Naruto and Sakura's nin-ghost. It was behind and to the left of Kakashi with its left arm extended behind Naruto's head giving him 'rabbit ears'. While Sasuke couldn't say he was very fond of the green abomination, the irksome blob had grown on him and Sasuke was certain that he would miss Slimer every bit as much as he would the others.

Shaking himself from his own introspective reverie, Sasuke began looking over the several pictures he'd added to both the wall and the fireplace mantle since the inception of Team 7 and his gradual integration into Konoha's Ghostbusters.

There was a photo of Naruto and Temari holding one another as they stood posed next to Gaara who looked more confused than anything, especially with Matsuri practically draped around him. He gave a slight smile at the uncomfortable expression on the Suna Jinchuuriki's face. The photo had been taken by Sakura in the antechamber of the Shukaku Temple after they had succeeded in foiling Makoto's plot.

Sasuke had mixed feelings about the next picture.

It had been taken at the onset of the Chuunin Exams, right after the business with the Hyuuga that eventually led to Hinata becoming a key fixture within Ghostbusters Inc. replacing Naruko as their primary secretary. The photo, which had been taken by Naruto, featured Sasuke, Sakura and Kankuro in front of the Ichiraku Ramen Stand with Sakura's arms slung around both of their shoulders while they scowled at one another.

Above that picture was one that Sasuke's feelings couldn't have been any less conflicted about. It was by far his least favorite picture and no matter how many times he'd gotten rid of and destroyed it, the picture that commemorated his first sliming would always reappear in the exact same spot.

He briefly contemplated destroying it yet again, but decided to ignore it- for now.

His expression subconsciously softened when he turned his attention to a black and white photo that rested to the left of his team picture. He still wasn't sure what possessed him to take the picture and was even less certain about his reasons for keeping it. The photo had been taken during one of the 'quiet' days at the firehouse, where Sakura, oblivious to Sasuke's presence, simply sat at the table in her lab poring over an old tome taking notes. Her glasses had fallen to the tip of her nose and her hair was done up in a hastily done, messy bun. Given the high temperature that day, she had also tied her khaki coveralls around her waist. As always, there was the typical smudge on her face from the usual explosion of the day.

With some effort, he tore his gaze from the picture of Sakura to another one on the mantle, this one featuring himself, Naruto and Hinata. Taken by Sakura right after the Hyuuga Incident, the three of them were standing in the partly demolished courtyard of the clan compound. Though he stood apart from the other two, he looked more 'at home' in this picture than he did in earlier photos, as he'd begun to feel more and more comfortable integrating into the Ghostbusters. Of course while Sasuke looked more relaxed than ever in the photo, Hinata looked like she was about to pass out from sheer bliss due to the fact that Naruto, her long time crush, held his arm securely around the painfully shy girl.

Gazing from picture to picture, contemplating each and every one of them, he felt a sharp pain in his chest when his gaze fell upon a picture of him and Sakura in front of Ecto-3. He remembered that day quite well, as it was the day he'd test drove it. Sasuke and Sakura had spent many hours spread across several days getting it to work and he was proud to say that the maiden voyage of the Elemental Countries' first motorcycle was far more successful than its' first car.

Unlike Naruto, _he_ didn't drive through the front window of a flower shop.

The epiphany suddenly hit him like a punch to the gut.

For the first time he realized just how much of his free time not spent on personal training was spent at Naruto and Sakura's firehouse and how much he treasured those moments. The energy in the room was seemingly sucked right out of the room as he realized he might not have those moments to look forward to anymore. It seemed as if he was losing everything all over again, just like he had _that_ night. Though Ghostbusters Inc. operations were only suspended, there was no telling when or if everything would ever be back to business as usual, or if things would ever be the same as they once were…

Sasuke's fists clenched as he shut his eyes tightly- staving off images his overly sentimental mind conjured up. Calming himself, his eyes opened to see the picture just to the right his team picture. This was another picture of him and Sakura, taken by the rosette kunoichi herself as she held the camera at arm's length away from them.

It was the night of their 'not' date.

The evening had been originally scheduled as a Ghostbuster Team get together- a way for them all to connect outside of both shinobi life and the firehouse. In the end, it wasn't meant to be.

Hinata had gotten a last minute mission with her team and Tenten was suffering from muscle strain and mild chakra exhaustion from the intensity of her team's training that day. Naruto had been far too exhausted to even consider having a night out on the town. Between working shifts at the firehouse and the Yamanaka Flowershop, D-rank missions, training (team and individual), Ghostbusting, his dates with Ino, maintaining Naruko, sifting through employee applications with Hinata and helping Sakura with whatever research she had been conducting at any given time and Naruto barely had time for a few bites of ramen, nevermind sleeping.

So after Sakura had drugged Naruto and tucked him into bed, the two remaining Ghostbusters had went out, or rather, Sakura physically dragged Sasuke out with her, as she was determined to relax and have a good time whether Sasuke wanted to or not. Much to his own surprise, he'd enjoyed the evening far more than he thought he would.

Clenching his fists, one apparent truth made itself known to the Uchiha Scion.

The Kage Summit had to be resolved in their favor; Sasuke knew he couldn't go back to the way things were before…

**KGB- KGB- KGB**

The contented sigh Hyuuga Hinata released was purely reflexive.

While the circumstances of the previous evening hadn't been ideal or anywhere close to how she imagined it being (she'd always imagined Naruto randomly sprouting a classical sense of romance, taking the whole evening to wine and dine her as he smoothly seduced her into succumbing to his will- not doing his level best to get them both as completely and thoroughly wasted as he possibly could in Konoha's seediest bar), it still far exceeded everything she'd ever dreamed.

Uzumaki Naruto was certain that the cocky smirk on his face when she'd told him that as they drifted off to sleep never left his face even as they slumbered. Still, even though he was more content than he ever remembered being, a small kernel of guilt weighed heavily in his gut, as he felt he'd taken advantage of Hinata in their inebriation. However, Naruto knew he wouldn't have traded the night before for anything and was very thankful of the fact that he remembered everything, despite his drunkenness. He also knew that Hinata would likely be having similar thoughts.

He also knew that sometimes words can speak louder than actions. Shifting slightly to see if Hinata was awake, but not enough to wake her if she wasn't he gazed upon her the top of her head, her hair splayed across his chest. Naruto smiled softly at the seemingly slumbering Hyuuga.

"I don't regret this," he whispered- both to himself and to her, as he kissed the top of her head.

"I know," she replied, also whispering. "I love you."

"I... I know..." was his reply, and he slightly winced as he said it.

She lightly kissed his bare chest. "I understand, Naruto-kun..."

And she really did.

It was readily apparent to Hinata that Naruto deeply cared for her- after all, he wouldn't have slept with her if he didn't, he just wasn't the sort who would do such a thing otherwise. She also knew that she did not possess his heart alone and that at least two others- Sabaku no Temari and Yamanaka Ino- also held pieces of it as well- their issues unresolved.

There were times where it hurt that she alone couldn't seem to keep his attention- but in the end all of the heart ache had been worth it. She'd confessed her feelings at last and had Naruto to herself, at least for one night. Hinata wasn't sure if it was a one time thing or if they would continue their liaison after Naruto came back, but she was determined to make the best of her time with him while she could- currently content with him just holding her.

"E-everything is going to change... Isn't it?" she asked hesitantly.

Though she couldn't see it from their current arrangement, she knew he was smiling, even if it was only bittersweet.

"Yeah... But..." He thought over for a moment what he was going to say. "I don't think it's a bad thing, not completely anyway. Change is often painful and I think we're in for a bit more, but I believe it will be worth it. I have to."

"I have faith in you, Naruto-kun..." Hinata said quietly. "I believe you'll make everything all right. Maybe not today, tomorrow or even next week, but everything will be fine and it will be, in part, thanks to you."

"I... I don't know what to say..."Naruto said in a quiet and awed tone. "Thank you, Hinata. I'm not sure if I deserve your belief in me, but I appreciate it. I'll do my absolute best not to let you down... That's a promise... The promise of a lifetime..."

Hinata's contented smile turned to a wide grin. She no longer believed everything was going to turn out as it should, she now _knew_ that it would.

Because Naruto never went back on his word.

**KGB- KGB- KGB**

The small contingency that was going to the Kage Summit was standing at Konoha's west gate saying their final good-byes. Though the group as a whole would be traveling the "ninja way", Naruto would be taking Ecto-1, with Tsunade riding with him.

Jiraiya would be the interim Hokage while Tsunade was at the summit. Shizune would be staying behind both to aid Jiraiya for the duration of his Hokage-ship and manage the hospital in Tsunade's absence. Going with Tsunade and Naruto was a small collection of jounin and chuunin, the only one Naruto even being remotely familiar with was Mitarashi Anko, who- along with Slimer- was also going to be riding in the horseless carriage.

Naruto felt almost physically pained as he said his good-byes.

"Goodbye, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said after making sure his voice would be steady. This would be the first time he'd be leaving Konoha without those closest to him that wasn't a dire emergency and he had no idea when he'd be back. Even if the Summit was resolved in favor of the Konoha Ghostbusters, he would not be returning to Konoha immediately, as Jiraiya would be taking Naruto around the Elemental Countries to train him.

"Good luck, Naruto. It's been a pleasure working with you," Kakashi replied.

"Likewise," Naruto responded. He then turned to Ino.

"Come back soon," she whispered into his ear as she engulfed him in a hug.

"I'll be back before you know it," Naruto replied with a small grin.

"You'd better," Ino told him in a mock-stern tone as she released him with a kiss on the cheek. Temari was next.

"You know, I'm actually going to miss you, knucklehead," Temari told him with a smirk as she also hugged Naruto.

"I'll miss you too," Naruto replied tenderly.

"Be safe..." Temari whispered before she kissed him on the cheek.

Following Temari was Tenten.

"You really are Konoha's number one, most surprising, knuckle-headed ninja, you know that?" she commented.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in response. "What do you mean?"

Tenten hesitated a bit, carefully choosing her words. "I had my doubts, you know... About everything, but I was wrong. You made me a believer."

"I... Don't know what to say..."

"Just be yourself, Naruto," Tenten told him. "Show them what you've shown us and everything else will work itself out." She then pulled Naruto into a quick hug.

"Thanks, Tenten."

Sasuke was next.

"Dobe."

"Bastard."

"Boys..." Sakura muttered under her breath in exasperation with a small smile one her face.

While many others might have thought this exchange strange, Sakura knew them both well enough that she could easily see that the nonchalance in their customary interaction was more than a little forced, as both were doing their level best to appear manly and not show the other than they would miss each other.

Sakura, however, had no compunctions about showing her feelings on the matter and practically glomped Naruto. This would be the first time in six years the two of them would be spending any significant time apart. Tears quickly came and before Naruto knew It, Sakura was sobbing against him- making him almost break down as well.

They held each other in a tight embrace and neither spoke, for no words were necessary. Naruto ran his fingers through Sakura's hair and rubbed her back as she clenched onto him. After a long moment, it was Naruto who broke their mutual silence. "Everything going to be fine, you'll see..."

"I know," Sakura replied, releasing Naruto, her eyes still glistening with tears.

Naruto looked around to see if Hinata was there, hoping she'd come to see him off and was disappointed. They'd had a tearful goodbye when the parted ways at Naruto's apartment and he figured that saying goodbye once more would be too hard for her to do a second time.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise," Naruto said to the group of well wishers as he turned towards Ecto-1, which Tsunade, Slimer and Anko had already boarded. He had only gotten the car door open when he heard a desperate shout.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smiled, instantly recognizing the voice and turned to see Hinata running towards him. He absently noted Neji in the back ground. He'd have to than the Hyuuga prodigy later, as Naruto instantly knew that it was very likely that he had convinced his cousin to say one final goodbye before he left.

However, before Naruto could say anything, Hinata grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled Naruto in a desperate, soul searing kiss. To say Naruto was shocked by Hinata's uncharacteristic move was more than a bit of an understatement. So caught of guard was he, that his mind froze, unsure of what to do. Unfortunately for Naruto, as soon as he got his bearings and started to respond to Hinata's kiss, she pulled back, her face flushed for various reasons.

Neither said anything as they rested their foreheads together, oblivious to the reactions of those around them. Anko was cackling wildly and Tsunade was grinning ear to ear while Jiraiya had his notepad out was was taking notes. Tenten was smiling as well, both happy for Hinata and amused by the shell-shocked expressions on the faces of Temari and Ino.

Sakura was sporting a small, soft smile while Sasuke had both eyebrows raised in surprise. Only Kakashi seemed to be unaffected by the scene, though if one looked close enough, they could tell that his eye was slightly crinkled, signifying that he too was smiling at the scene.

"Goodbye, Hinata-chan..." Naruto whispered to the Hyuuga Heiress.

"Goodbye, Naruto-kun..." she whispered back. "Aishiteru..."

Naruto smiled at her as they released one another. Hinata took several steps back as Naruto started Ecto-1. She began to cry silently as Naruto waved as he drove off towards the Kage Summit, knowing that no matter what Naruto's feelings for her were, her heart was going with him.

**-M-2-J-M-2-J-**

_This is an excerpt from a future fanfic of mine- **Ultimate Kitsune: Youko Naruto** which has made an appearance back in Chapter 20/_

Emotions were beginning to run high as the marquee cycled through the names. As of yet, only four people had not been chosen to fight.

Chouji was visibly nervous.

He was certain all three of his opponents were much stronger than he was. As the names cycled, he was hoping to draw Naruto, as he was the least likely to inflict major bodily harm on him. Then again, since Hinata's match with the Suna kunoichi and the words he'd traded with Hinata's cousin, his demeanor had changed greatly.

Still, Naruto wasn't one to needlessly take his frustrations out on others.

The hunchback, however, might be another story; it was hard for Chouji to tell through the mask of bandages he wore.

The remaining Suna Shinobi outright terrified him. Just the mere presence of the red head made Chouji shiver and after what happened to Hinata… Chouji was in no mood for a repeat. Asuma-sensei couldn't even bribe him with barbeque to fight him.

Dosu wore an apathetic look on his face that was greatly obscured by bandages. However, no matter how cool and collected he was on the inside, he was in turmoil on the inside. Not only had his team failed to kill Uchiha Sasuke, but both of his teammates were soundly defeated rather easily.

He needed a victory, or else… And it wouldn't be easy. It was easy to see that the blonde was likely the most skilled of the entire lot of them. The speed in which he'd moved during the Hyuuga's match was but a small testament to that

As for Kankuro, the Suna-nin, while Oto and Suna might be allies for the foreseeable future, Dosu doubted that if he made even the slightest error, he would not be spared death. He'd already identified Kankuro as a puppet user and they heavily relied on poison and long range attacks. Unless Dosu could score a quick victory, it was unlikely he'd defeat Kankuro the longer the fight went on.

And then there was the fat Genin. It was easy for Dosu to discern how terrified he was. The battle was already half won, provided the boy didn't rally his courage.

Despite the confident front Kankuro put up, he'd been getting progressively nervous as the names went by and neither he nor the male blonde Konoha Genin was selected. While he could admit his sister might have overdone it a bit for an exhibition match, the raw cold fury in the blonde's eyes actually frightened him more than Gaara's bloodlust. Should the two be paired together, Kankuro was certain he'd be pulling out all the stops from the very beginning.

The other two, on the other hand, were inconsequential. So long as the hunchback didn't get close, Kankuro was most certain that victory would be his. As for the fat Genin, Kankuro didn't think of him as a threat in the slightest, certain that his poisons would be more than effective enough, although given the boy's girth, it might take him a bit more than normal to put the Konoha shinobi down.

Naruto watched stoically as the names cycled. He could smell the fear permeating around the room and on some level he'd enjoyed it. He felt that was odd, as fear was not something he'd ever really enjoyed even when he was a full-blooded demon. He figured it was likely due to Kotarou's influence.

Still, making it to the final round of the tournament was a must; if for nothing else than for a chance to not only avenge Hinata, but to perhaps literally beat some sense into Neji once and for all. Thinking on those of he'd thought of as family for the last several years, he hoped that his sister would be alright.

Finally, the marquee stopped.

**Match 09**

**Sabaku no Kankuro**

**Vs.**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Chouji cringed while Dosu let out a small sigh of relief as his two most dangerous of possible opponents were selected to fight each other. Kankuro, on the other hand winced, as did Temari. Gaara, on the other hand looked eager to see what Naruto could do.

The Suna-nin immediately vaulted over the railing, hefting the heavy package on his shoulder with practiced ease- despite it's immense weight. His face was filled with determination, though a small bit of perspiration could be seen on his brow. Naruto, however, simply looked apathetic as he formed a half ram sign with his right hand and vanished in a swirl of rose petals, reappearing in front of Kankuro. Kankuro visibly gulped as he met Naruto's hardened gaze as the blonde Jinchuuriki's eyes narrowed.

**-M-2-J-M-2-J-**

_Here is the initial chapter of **Konoha-Taichou**, a fic idea that fuses Naruto with Captain America. EVENTUALLY, this will be its' own fic. One thing that sets this fic idea apart from others is the fact that not only is Root an active special branch of ANBU, Danzou is actually a "good guy", or at least an anti-hero._

_He and Sarutobi are best friends- however Sarutobi is the idealist while Danzou is the realist. In a sense, Naruto, and the ideology behind his symbolism for Konoha in this fic would be a bit of a bridge between them._

**Chapter One: Uzumaki Naruto, Agent of Root**

Inside one of the most imposing buildings of Konohagakure no Sato there was a meeting taking place. The topic was of interest to the four shinobi in the room, and it was a grim one.

"Hokage-sama, Danzou-sama," said a mournful Maito Gai. "I've done every type of mental and physical training regimen I can think of. Naruto-kun's body is just too frail. His body just won't adapt to physical conditioning and even the simplest ninjutsu are too much for his body to handle."

"His condition makes him even frailer than Yakumo and his abysmal chakra control makes him completely unsuited for genjutsu of any kind," stated Yuuhi Kurenai. "We've even consulted Ebisu, on different training techniques, but nothing seems to be working. Naruto is just unfit to be a shinobi."

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, grimaced as if he'd swallowed something incredibly foul.

"I refuse to believe that Kurenai-san," Gai argued with a frown of his own. "Look at the progress Lee-kun has been making."

"Lee's progress is nothing short of amazing Gai, but sometimes there is just nothing you can do," Kurenai argued back. "Not every obstacle can be conquered. Not every handicap can be overcome."

Gai shook his head. "I cannot, I will not, give up. It goes against everything I believe in. Naruto-kun's spirit is that of a shinobi. His heart is that of a shinobi. There are very few that possess as youthful a drive as Naruto-kun's. I truly believe that he will not only do his absolute best to become a shinobi, but truly excel at being a shinobi."

Kurenai sighed. "Gai, the last thing I want to do is crush Naruto's dreams. But delaying the inevitable will only make things worse. Uzumaki Naruto, as he is now, is simply not capable of being a shinobi and I doubt he ever will be."

Gai straightened, his face filled with defiance. "Naruto-kun takes his promises seriously, as do I. I refuse to break my promise to him. I will not go back on my word."

"Admirable as that is, Gai, you have other responsibilities," Sarutobi intervened, looking distinctly uncomfortable. "I find your faith in Naruto-kun admirable, as well as your desire to help him succeed, but I'm afraid his goals are beyond our current capabilities. As much as I'd love to see him become a shinobi, I think... I think it's time we all opened our eyes to the inevitable."

The fourth person in the room had been silent since the meeting began. It was only when Gai's will was reluctantly succumbing to the reality of the young Uzumaki's condition that he made himself heard.

"There is a way, Saru," Shimura Danzou finally voiced. Gai and Kurenai looked over at Danzou with a surprised look on their faces, as if they'd forgotten he was in the room with them. Sarutobi merely looked at Danzou in suspicion. "A simple procedure is all it would take. I believe the gains far outweigh the risks."

"No!" hissed Sarutobi. Kurenai's could hardly believe what she was hearing as her eyes widened in astonishment. Gai, however, looked between the two men speculatively.

"Hokage-sama?" he asked.

It was Danzou who responded to the inquiry.

"As you know, Ne is more than just another branch of ANBU." he began. "We have our own elite operatives and head many, if not most, special investigations. Many of our operatives are in possession of unusual abilities. What you may, or may not, be aware of, is the fact that the Department of Research and Development also falls under the jurisdiction of Ne."

Gai simply nodded grimly, as while that fact was neither widely known nor advertised, it wasn't classified. Kurenai maintained her astonished expression as she hadn't been aware of the fact and was wondering where the conversation was headed.

"In the aftermath of Orochimaru's defection from the village, it was Ne that quarantined and appropriated the contents of the various facilities positioned throughout the village," Danzou continued. "Since, we've spent a considerable amount of time understanding the results of his research, as well as working on ways to improve on what we deem worthwhile."

"I see..." said Gai. "So you think you might have something that could help Naruto-kun?"

Danzou nodded. "Orochimaru might have been a crazed mad man, but he was still certifiable genius. His research has led us to a greater understanding of the human body and chakra manipulation and has helped us implement many of the breakthroughs in medicinal ninjutsu for the last several years. Had they not abandoned the village, Orochimaru's genius mixed with Tsunade's natural talent, would have resulted in a much different dynamic when it comes to the balance of power between the Five Great Villages. Never-the-less, we have managed to synthesize an experimental treatment designed to augment the natural abilities of the average shinobi."

"Really?" asked Kurenai clearly impressed as she thought of the possible implications of such a substance actually existing.

Gai was less impressed and was uncharacteristically pessimistic. "What are the drawbacks?"

"The fatality rate," answered Sarutobi. "Of all those who have volunteered for the procedure, there has not been a single success. All who have tried have died most horrible deaths."

"True, but we have reason to believe that Uzumaki would be able to succeed where others have not," countered Danzou. "As frail and weak as his body is, he has excellent regenerative abilities. My specialists theorize that it is only because of this advanced self-healing ability that the boy has managed to survive this long. We have already tested several tissue cultures with the Super Shinobi Serum and all were successful to varying degrees. My people are very optimistic about the results. If his will is as strong as Gai claims it is, he should have no problem surviving the process."

"I have the utmost faith in Naruto-kun, but I don't think this is really the best option," Gai responded.

"It shouldn't be an option at all if it will most definitely kill him!" argued Kurenai.

"In the end, I'm not sure it even matters," Danzou retorted. "By doing nothing, we'd just be delaying the inevitable."

"What do you mean?" asked the Hokage concernedly.

"We've recently discovered that his regenerative ability is degrading," Danzou explained. "Eventually, it will stop all together and Uzumaki will still die."

"How soon?" asked Sarutobi.

Danzou shook his head. "It's impossible to determine. We don't think it's going to happen within the next week, or even the next month or next six months. We estimate Uzumaki has no more than two to three years, but that's being optimistic. At least if he dies during the serum trial, we could bury him with full shinobi honors since he will have died in the line of duty, sacrificing himself for his village."

"Should Naruto-kun survive, what would happen to him then?" asked Gai.

"Then he will be automatically enlisted as a Konohagakure shinobi as a part of Ne," Danzou answered. "We would take over his training completely, as well as monitor him for any possible undesirable side effects of the Super Shinobi Serum."

Gai grimaced.

He had hoped to be able to take both Naruto and Lee under his wing once they were eligible to become Genin. It had always been an unlikely scenario, but now it was nothing more than a pipe dream, a lost ambition. Induction into Ne, while a prestigious opportunity, meant that Naruto would likely work exclusively for them. Very few Ne Agents went on missions with other shinobi and even then, it was only on ANBU missions or those whose teams were comprised entirely of elite Jounin. With Gai making the transition into becoming a Jounin sensei, his chances of working with, never mind training, Naruto had plummeted severely.

Gai nodded and then reluctantly added, "Perhaps this is the only way."

"Naruto's only a child, you can't expect to be able to put a decision like this into his hands," argued Kurenai.

"He's a child, yes, but he is also a prospective shinobi and a shinobi must be prepared to lay down his life at any time, for the sake of the village as a whole," countered Danzou. "If he is even half as dedicated to our cause and our village as he claims, then he will not hesitate to do what is necessary to keep the foundation of our village strong."

"As distasteful as I find this, Kurenai, it may be the best option available," stated Sarutobi.

Kurenai reluctantly nodded. "I still have reservations about this."

"As do I," the Sandaime replied, "As do I."

**-US:KT-US:KT-**

Kurotsuchi Nemu was typically a rather cold and distant individual, the result of her upbringing by an overly abusive father. She often rationalized that such emotional detachment often made it easier to do her job. Yet, the boy, Naruto, managed to worm his way into her heart very much the same way he had Iruka, Gai and Kurenai's. She fought hard to keep the distasteful expression off her face. She'd personally overseen the Super Shinobi test subjects, and knew all too well what this serum would do to the boy, rather than what they hoped it would do. However, one did not go against their orders, especially not ones given directly by the Director and personally signed by the Hokage.

"It isn't too late to back out, you know," Nemu commented to the Uzumaki child as she helped him onto the table top. His frail body felt slightly emaciated to her touch and she couldn't help but cringe internally about what she had committed herself to do.

"You worry too much, Nemu-chan," Naruto assured her while rolling his eyes in annoyance. He coughed into his hand as he sat at the procedure platform's edge and then tried to discreetly hide his hand as he wiped it onto his shirt. She frowned as she'd noted exactly what he was trying to hide- the fact that there was more than a little bit of blood mixed with the phlegm he'd coughed up.

Nemu frowned. "I don't think you worry enough, Uzumaki-kun."

"Everything will work out... And I'll be a shinobi- the best one ever!" Naruto said with a grin as he removed his shirt before he lay down.

"That is the goal, Uzumaki," said Danzou in an even tone, giving nothing away of his emotions. He didn't even react to Nemu's glare.

Not for the first time in the last few weeks did she curse herself and Danzou for testing the mysterious tissue samples he had collected. Still, she went about her task diligently, restraining Naruto to the table before hooking him up to the various machines around him. Though he tried to put on a brave face, she could tell he was nervous and she felt a little stab in her heart each time he slightly winced in pain as she inserted various needles into his skin.

Nemu then inserted a mouth guard into his mouth to prevent him from biting his tongue off- like their third test subject had done. Though it had been the sheer amount of pain the man had experienced that killed him- he had nearly choked to death in his own blood and the piece of tongue that had lodged itself into his throat. Looking at Naruto, she couldn't suppress the unpleasant chill that ran down her spine. That had been one of the more pleasant failures. Their fifth test subject had literally melted from the inside out. The sixth's muscles had bulged until they had exploded.

Naturally, she was pessimistic about Naruto's chance at survival despite the positive test results with the most recent version of the serum.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" she whispered to him. Though she was certain Danzou couldn't hear her, or read her lips from the angle she was standing, he was pretty sure he knew what she was doing.

She sighed at Naruto's small nod.

"Danzou-sama, the test subject is ready," Nemu stated in an emotionless tone. Already she could feel her heart breaking. The emotional walls she'd built up were crumbling and she knew once the experiment failed she would never be the same.

"Thank you, Nemu," Danzou replied, his tone giving nothing away. He turned to the Ne Agent at the nearby console. "Begin the procedure. Project: Konoha is a go."

"Hai, Danzou-sama!" The Ne Agent replied before pressing several buttons on his console. All around the room, machines for varying purposes activated. Danzou and Nemu stood by watching as the glowing blue liquid traveled through the tubes and into Naruto's body.

It took everything Nemu had to remain still as Naruto convulsed. Suddenly his vitals became erratic.

Suddenly, there was a burst in pure spiritual pressure and Naruto was bathed in royal blue chakra.

The two shinobi monitoring the read outs from the machines were scribbling furiously, recording their findings and observations. Naruto, whose eyes had been closed up until this point, opened them after one large convulsion that heavily strained the leather straps, despite his frailty. His eyes were a darker blue than they had been, but were slitted. Many were unsure as to whether or not the bijuu sealed within Naruto was helping or hindering the process.

"Start the second phase," ordered Danzou calmly. Nemu's eyes narrowed.

"Hai," was the only response from the two man team standing by. Moving swiftly, they took up positions on either side of Naruto. In perfect unison, they began pulling out various seal tags, channeling chakra into them. Seals were placed on Naruto's forearms, biceps, his abdomen (on either side of the Kyuubi's seal), thighs, calves, the back of his hands and bottoms of his feet, and his neck.

Once the last of the seals were placed, the two Ne Shinobi started running through hand seals. Once completed, they each placed a finger on the seals on Naruto's abdomen, carefully dispersing the molded chakra into them.

The seals glowed brightly for a moment, before dimming just a second. When the seals began glowing brighter than before, streams of chakra began branching out visibly on Naruto's body. Then, each seal began connecting with the others. Each time a new seal was reached, the lines of chakra would dim slightly, before regaining its luminescence. The process would repeat as the chakra left the seal to join it to the next one.

Nemu was startled to see the seals also combine with Minato's Shiki Fuin and was about to call for the abortion of the procedure when she felt a pressure on her wrist. She turned her head towards Danzou, who'd grabbed her to get her attention. Though she remained tense, she did nothing as he shook his head.

"Begin phase three," Danzou spoke once more as the seal team backed away.

With only a slight nod of acknowledgment, a second seal team placed themselves at the four corners around Naruto. This time, it was a barrier team. In mere seconds, Naruto was surrounded on all sides by a purple barrier of chakra.

"Do it." ordered Danzou.

"Hai!" replied the shinobi at the console. Pushing a few buttons on his console.

Suddenly, five symbols at either side of Naruto began glowing, each different color: red, blue, green, yellow and purple. Each colored symbol represented a different element being fire, water, earth, lightning, and wind respectively.

A line of chakra then connected each of the seals to Naruto's chakra seal network. All ten seals began to grow dimmer as the leylines on Naruto began to glow brighter and began shifting through colors. Naruto convulsed in pain and his muffled screams became louder. The observers watched as Naruto's no longer emaciated body began bulging as muscles formed.

The leylines shifted in color going from a glowing deep blue to a luminescent bright white. Naruto's eyes became two glowing orbs as he screamed out in pain. The area inside the barrier was turning into a maelstrom of pure chakra as the chakra that had been infused into Naruto's body was being released. The Ne Agents could barely hold the barrier as wave after wave of pure chakra battered against it.

"Sir, we need to..." Nemu began, but Danzou interrupted her.

"Increase the dosage," Danzou ordered.

"Sir?" asked the Ne Agent at the console.

"Danzou-sama!" argued Nemu.

"Do it!" Danzou snapped.

Naruto was thrashing around violently at this point, as even more of the blue liquid was pumped into his system. Suddenly, the Shiki Fuin began glowing a menacing red- the whisker marks on Naruto's face began to darken, as the glow in his eyes subsided, revealing red slitted eyes.

"The Kyuubi's resisting the process!" exclaimed one of the technicians.

"Activate the suppressor seals!" ordered Nemu.

"No, it's too late for that," countered Danzou. "It's up to Uzumaki at this point. Infuse more elemental chakra into him. We'll overwhelm the Kyuubi's chakra, forcing it back into the seal."

"That will kill him!" argued Nemu.

"He's dead already, unless we can lessen the Kyuubi's influence in his system," Danzou shot back, glaring at the woman, before turning back to the other agent. "Do it, now!"

"Hai!"

The elemental seals began glowing once more at full intensity and began infusing more chakra into Naruto. Another strong convulsion hit, and suddenly Naruto's left arm broke through its' restraint. He struggled to get free to no avail, as the chakra leylines throughout his body coursed with conflicting white and red chakra, both trying to overcome and subjugate the other.

"More." Danzou ordered.

Nemu could hardly stand it and was only seconds away from breaking her given orders for the first time in her career when a tendril of mixed red and white chakra slammed against the purple barrier, cracking the chakra construct.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Sir!"

Danzou gripped his cane. "Make sure both the secondary and tertiary containment teams are ready... The chakra backlash is going to be immense."

"Sir, what about medical teams?" asked one of the other Ne Agents. Before the cracks in the barrier could be repaired, another tendril hit another barrier wall causing several more cracks, followed shortly by another impact. A fourth tendril had hit in nearly the exact place the first tendril had impacted with the not quite repaired barrier wall. The damage to the barrier wall worsened and a small measure of chakra escaped the barrier.

"Negative. Have them standing by to assist Uzumaki, everyone else will likely be dead or wishing they were before it's over," Danzou ordered before pressing a button on the wall next to the observation window. A heavily, seal enforced blast door began lowering itself, leaving everyone in the observation room to rely on the monitors they had set up.

However, soon after, the monitors went blank, no longer receiving feedback from the cameras inside the room. There was a loud impact on the blast door that seemed to cause the whole building to shudder, knocking loose particles from the ceiling and the power to flicker. The observation widow cracked and the blast door seemed to be bulging from the procedure room.

"Report," Danzou ordered.

"I-I'm not sure... Everything went off the charts and then nothing... We're reading too much interference from the room," said one of the technicians.

Danzou looked to Nemu, who was frozen in place from the severity immense chakra backlash. It was unlike anything that ever happened before. "Let's go have a look. Containment teams, release the barriers."

The secondary and tertiary teams did so reluctantly, despite the fact they no longer felt the strain that had battered their chakra barriers for those few agonizing minutes. Nemu moved to open the door, hesitating briefly to prepare herself for what they might see.

What they encountered as a warzone. It was if someone had lit a powerful explosive tag in the center of the room. The equipment that had been positioned around the room was now completely trashed. No amount of actual repairs or jury-rigging would get them working again. Nemu knew they'd be lucky enough to just find the odd component still intact enough to cannibalize to use in other pieces of equipment.

"No bodies..." noted a technician under his breath as he surveyed the room, seeing the carnage first hand, carefully examining the scorch marks on the floor, ceiling and walls.

Danzou nodded, "Vaporized."

"Such backlash... Astounding..." said another technician in awe.

"Naruto-kun... He was just a boy..." whispered Nemu, who'd grown attached to the boy.

"He was a shinobi," correct Danzou. "Take whatever solace you can from that. He died for a higher purpose."

"Urgh..." came a groan from near the center of the room, where a small section of the ceiling had been knocked loose. The rubble shifted, revealing an unsteady, but greatly changed Uzumaki Naruto.

All but one person in the room was looking at Naruto with astonishment. Only Danzou's expression was different, eying him speculatively. "Success..."

**-US: KT-US: KT-**

"How is he?" asked Sarutobi quietly. Naruto had collapsed after emerging from the rubble and had been unconscious ever since. That had been three days ago and as he had done the previous days, Sarutobi was getting the daily progress report on Naruto's condition from Danzou in person.

"I'd say he's fine... Better than fine," Danzou said with pride. "Preliminary tests no longer show any cellular degeneration. He is the very peak that all shinobi aspire to."

"He almost died," Sarutobi pointed out.

"You always were soft, Saru," Danzou replied with a scowl. "Loss of life, while regrettable, is inevitable."

"I'm the last person you need to lecture about loss of life, Danzou," Sarutobi shot back with a slight edge in his voice. "I send people... Comrades... Friends... To their potential deaths several times a day."

"As do I, as did those who came before us," Danzou replied. "Don't focus so much on the individual that you forget the big picture. We don't have the luxury of regret or second guessing ourselves."

"Do you truly regret nothing, after all these years?" asked the Sandaime Hokage.

Danzou snorted. "Either I'd have an enviable memory or have lived a pitiful existence to know nothing of regret."

"What thoughts have you given Naruto's training?" Sarutobi inquired, shifting the conversation.

"Ne Agents are not your average shinobi," Danzou replied. "They each have unique qualities about them. Everything ranging from their arsenal of weapons, to their tactics to abilities is unique in some way or another. But Uzumaki isn't just another rank and file shinobi. He's extraordinary, even among Ne Agents and Jinchuuriki. He will be better than all of us one day. I'm going to be cashing in a lot of favors."

"Don't forget the boy, Danzou. He is more than your idyllic shinobi, more than an icon or symbol," rebuked Sarutobi. "Don't focus so much on the big picture that you forget about the boy. Many atrocities could have been avoided had someone taken the time to actually see the person they were and not just one potential end result."

Danzou huffed. "I am not you and he is not Orochimaru."

"No, you're not. We both know that in our prime you were better than I was. And Naruto-kun will be even greater than Orochimaru. Your mistakes will be that much greater," Sarutobi warned.

"Noted," Danzou replied dryly.

"You never answered my question. What thoughts have you given Naruto's training?" asked Sarutobi once more.

"Taijutsu, primarily, at least in the beginning, then we'll follow up with seals and ninjutsu. During each of these, I would like bi-annual assessments from Gai, Jiraiya and Kakashi," Danzou answered.

"Jiraiya will be an issue, though I think I can answer for Gai. Kakashi could go either way," replied Sarutobi.

"He may have his reservations, but Kakashi will fall into line. As for Jiraiya, he's your student and your subordinate- let's not forget that he's Uzumaki's godfather. If duty doesn't bring him back, remind him of his duty to those he once called family."

Sarutobi nodded in agreement. "As distasteful as I find that type of manipulation, I'll likely have to resort to it. What about genjutsu training?"

"Uzumaki has the potential to be a prodigy not unlike Yuuhi, but we both know that Konoha doesn't have the resources needed to train him properly in the art. Even Yuuhi has already exhausted everything we could teach her."

"Too true," Sarutobi grimaced. "Genjutsu users are a dying breed. Not even Waterfall Country possesses nearly as many as they used to and their Genjutsu mastery was the primary reason they managed to remain independent from their surrounding neighbors."

"Their alliance with us and their over-reliance on their Hero Water have made them weak. Never mind how atrociously they treat and misuse their Jinchuuriki. We should have assimilated them a long time ago," Danzou scornfully replied.

Sarutobi shook his head. "Taking Waterfall Country isn't even half the battle; it's holding that region that's the big issue. The biggest reason Takigakure is still standing is mainly due to the amount of resources they have that everyone else wants."

Sarutobi sighed before bringing the conversation back on topic. "You know, even as a fresh Chuunin, Kurenai is one of our best genjutsu users. Perhaps she would tutor Naruto in the basics of Genjutsu for a time. You said so yourself, that there are few in Konoha that match up to her skill in the art."

"That would be acceptable," Danzou approved with a nod. "She can tutor him once a week whenever she is in the village."

"What have you decided for the type of weapon he'll wield?" asked Sarutobi.

Danzou went silent for a moment, as if contemplating something. "Hashirama and Tobirama left me something that had been forged by the same blacksmith who crafted Hatake Sakumo's Chakra Blade. As you can imagine, such a relic is priceless, now more than ever since Kakashi shattered his father's sword- the only other known surviving relic."

Danzou then stood up from his chair reaching for the shield that was the centerpiece of his wall. It was surrounded by various commendations and weapons that the old shinobi had collected throughout the years. Sarutobi had always assumed that the shield was put into place to hide a safe, real or booby trapped- as cliché as that was, but had never had a strong enough urge to either look or inquire about it.

He wasn't surprised to not see anything behind the shield as many paranoid high level shinobi used genjutsu in combination with seals as security measures. However, he was surprised when Danzou placed the shield bearing Konoha's symbol on the desk almost reverently.

"When it was first given to me, I had thought only of its symbolism. That it was a metaphor for what I needed to be. As Hokage, you were the tip of the blade poised at our enemies and the voice of the people in your charge. So I took it as my duty to be the shield, defending the village from all threats that our words and weapons could not. I founded Ne on that principle," Danzou explained. "A good shield, however, doesn't just defend. It's also a weapon, one that can bludgeon with surprising force. And I used Ne for that purpose as well, secretly striking out at threats to our security and way of life, often preemptively with little provocation. Both the organization and I began to change beyond our original purpose; we had subverted it to fit our own ends."

Hiruzen remembered that time well. Though he'd seen the dark path his friend had followed, he hadn't wanted to believe it. He'd been appalled by some of the rumors he'd heard about Danzou's shadow organization and had been about to pull the plug when something had suddenly changed.

"What happened?" the Hokage asked, intrigued.

Danzou smirked. "All shinobi have secrets Saru. Even from their Kage and especially from their friends. Just let it be enough that I am loyal, despite our decades old disputes and disagreements."

"I trust you."

"You shouldn't."

"I know."

**-M-2-J-M-2-J-**

_And last, but not least, an excerpt from a Vamp!Harry fic I've been toying around with for a while._

Chaos.

Pandemonium.

That's all the Fourth Year Slytherin girl saw around her as people scrambled to make sense of what was happening. The poor girl wasn't sure how it started; only that one moment she was enjoying a nice moment in Hogsmeade with her elder sister and the next she was sent tumbling as an explosion rocked the entire area. She shakily tried to lift herself off the ground, but she was knocked back down again by an unknown fleeing classmate.

As she began to stand up once more, she noticed a shadow looming over her.

"Hello morsel," said a mocking voice.

She gasped in surprise and jumped a bit, warily eying the person behind her. The man was tall and thin, with yellowish green eyes that looked almost predatory and short black hair that had been slicked back. What really had her taken aback, however, was when the man smiled she noticed two elongated fangs.

Vampire.

The girl paled considerably, knowing that her fate was looking rather grim. At best, she'd become a vampire, but more likely, if she read the near feral gleam in his eye correctly, she was going to be nothing more than nourishment- prey to be stalked, cattle to be slaughtered.

And that was only if she was lucky.

Otherwise she'd become a thrall, a mindless husk for the use of the beast's pleasure, whether it be sating it's hunger or slaking his lusts from her body.

She shivered at the thought in both mind numbing terror and revulsion.

"L-Leave me alone..." she stuttered frightfully.

"Why would I do that, morsel?"

"Because you wouldn't like the alternative," said a voice Astoria easily recognized. She shifted her gaze towards the speaker, it was a boy well known through out all of Hogwarts, Harry Potter, looking heroically defiant with his hair looking windswept and sticking up all over the place, his wand gripped tightly in his hand.

"The Boy Who Lived..." the vampire noted with an amused smirk. "You would stand between me and my meal?"

Harry pointed his wand at the beast who still had yet to release Astoria.

"I would," Harry replied in a steady tone, his eyes narrowed in anger. Astoria could almost feel the revoltion he had for the vampire. "It's one thing to feed from a willing host... Another to attack out of frenzied hunger... You're doing neither."

"And just what will yo do to stop me?" the vampire asked. "As you can see, the power of the sun holds no dominion over me and as a Child of the Night, I am the pinnacle of power. My reflexes, speed and strength greatly outmatch those of a human. Very few spells could harm me and those that could would harm the morsel as well."

"Then it's fortunate I won't have to cast any spells to defeat you," Harry replied, tossing his wand aside, shocking both Astoria and her vampiric captor. Harry then tensed as if he was going to charge the vampire and the girl and for a brief moment Astoria had thought that perhaps the Daily Prophet was right and that the Gryffindor Golden Boy HAD gone insane, until she noticed his glasses slipped down his nose slightly.

Gazing into his eyes, she noticed they were no longer green, but blood red.

Her would be consumer, noticed as well because the shock of Harry Potter's appearance caused his grip to slacken slightly.

Astoria blinked.

Suddenly she found her would be savior was standing next to her, his right fist extended. The vampire that had sought to make a meal out of her was several feet away, laying flat on his back.

She gazed at the Chosen One's face in astonishment and fought back a flinch when he turned his feral gaze towards her. His eyes were completely black, except for the irises which were now a deep crimson, and glowing.

"Run," he hissed at her. "You're not safe here..."

"Well, well... This is quite the surprise..." the other vampire noted as he stood up rubbing his jaw. "And such power..."

He then gazed up at the sun.

"Very interesting..." His gaze turned towards Harry inquiringly. "Enchanted lapis lazuli.? No... You are Nosferatu... Such power in your blood... I'm surprised I hadn't detected it sooner."

"What are you waiting for?" he snapped at her. His elongated fangs barred at her menacingly.

There was desperation in his voice- fear. But not of the creature he was about to face. It was directed at her, Astoria noted. 'But why?'

"Run."

It was then that it hit her like a freight train. He wasn't afraid _of_ her, he was afraid _for_ her. Thinking back on all she knew about vampires, which was admittedly not much, she knew that there would be potentially be plenty of collateral damage. There was also a huge possibility that neither she nor anyone else would safe even if Potter was victorious. If he used up a great deal of his power, as was likely, he would very likely fly into a blood frenzy, driven by pure instinct to seek sustenance to replenish his body- to seek blood.

A lot of blood.

She gulped in fear but did not move. It wasn't until she felt someone tugging at her arm did she finally start to move. She faced the person to thank them for helping her, expecting it to be her sister or one of her friends or fellow Slytherins. She was surprised when it was none of them, but Weasley, Potter's anti-Slytherin friend. With him was Granger and Longbottom.

"He'll be scary enough from far away, you don't want to be over there," Weasley told her.

"Why?" she asked confusedly. The three Gryffindors looked at her if she was crazy. Correctly interpreting their look, she clarified, "I mean, why are you helping me?"

"Because it's the right thing to do, because that's what Harry would want, because that's what Harry would do," Weasley answered. "Take your pick."


	67. Potter Effect: Happily Ever Afters

**A/N:** Continuation of Chapters 54, 60 and 62.

**Warnings:** Harry/fem!Shep, Harry/Ashley Friendship, fem!Shep/Garrus friendship, implied Garrus/Tali, minor Harry Potter spoilers, DH & Epilogue Compliant, Alcohol Usage

* * *

"Hey, Potter!" exclaimed Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams as she neared the Silver Coast Casino bar.

"Blowing off steam LC?" Harry asked as he nursed his drink.

"Something like that," Williams replied. "So, is the future everything you thought it would be?"

"It's not something I really ever thought about, to be honest," Harry answered with a shrug, swirling his wine glass. "I was always too busy with the 'here and now' to give it much thought. Still don't, what about you?"

"Used to, not so much anymore," Ashley replied.

"What can I get for you?" asked the asari bartender.

"What are you having?" she asked Harry.

"Armali Sunberry Sangria," he answered. "Never been much for hard liquor."

Ashley smiled at Harry and turned to the bartender. "Batarian Ale." At Harry's surprised look, she shrugged and offered a smile. "They might be the bastards of the galaxy, but they've got good alcohol."

Harry nodded in acknowledgment.

"So, why don't you think of the future anymore?" Harry asked.

"You're kidding right?" Williams asked incredulously as she received her drink from the bartender.

Harry merely smirked before replying. "Humor me."

"The Reapers," Williams stated as if it should have been obvious. "It's hard to think of anything passed them. Any one of us, or even all of us, could die at any time. And if the Reapers themselves don't get us, they have all sorts of other things that could kill us, or worse, indoctrinate us."

Harry nodded taking a sip of his sangria.

"And even if we manage to beat them and survive, everything is going to be different," Ashley continued. "Different in ways we won't be able to comprehend until it's all over."

"Seven years." was all Harry said.

"What?" Lt. Cmdr. Williams asked.

"I felt that way for seven years," Harry clarified. "Before I was born, there was a wizard who, as a friend put it, 'went as bad as they could go'. Those who opposed him were either killed or enslaved and used to do his bidding. Those were dark times and people became so afraid that they were afraid to say this wizard's name."

"Who was he?" Ashley inquired.

"Voldemort," Harry replied. The name, for some unexplainable reason, sent a shiver down Ashley's spine. "Another wizard, who was said to be the only person that Voldemort ever feared, by the name of Albus Dumbledore received a prophecy-"

"A prophecy!?" Ashley exclaimed incredulously.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, a prophecy, are you going to let me finish or not?"

"Sorry," Ashley replied sheepishly.

"For what it's worth, I have never been completely convinced that Divination is a valid branch of magic, but I've seen and encountered too much to wholly discount it either," Harry admitted. "Anyways, Dumbledore received a prophecy that foretold the fall of the Dark Lord. Unfortunately, one of Voldemort's spies also managed to obtain a fraction of the prophecy and immediately reported it back to his master, much to his own regret later."

That caught Ashley by surprise. "What happened?"

"Voldemort immediately targeted two young couples, not too far out of school, that had been working to bring about his downfall," Harry replied.

"What made them stand out more than any of the others?" Ashley asked.

"They each had a newborn son born at the end of July," Harry answered.

Williams was horrified. "So he wasn't actually targeting the couples…"

"He was targeting their children." Harry finished her thought. "That he was going to be able to rid himself of four prominent members of a group that resisted his efforts to take over the Wizarding world was a bonus."

Ashley Williams was now in a bit of a quandary. It was obvious, but she felt as if she had to ask- the only thing is that she wasn't exactly sure how to ask, so she decided to be straight forward with her inquiry. "Were-"

"Yes." Harry interrupted, anticipating her question. "I was one of the prophecy children. To make a long story short, Voldemort managed to track down me and my parents the Halloween after my first birthday and murdered them."

"How did you survive?" Ashley asked.

"No one really knows," Harry said with a shrug. "But there was quite a bit of theorizing and guess work on the subject. Now, there are three spells that would earn a one way ticket to a life sentence in a Wizarding prison, often referred to as the Unforgivables- unforgivable because you have to cast them with clear intent to control, torture, or kill. After he killed my mother when she wouldn't get out of his way, he turned his wand on me and used the Killing Curse- only it didn't work as it should have. Instead of killing me, the curse rebounded and destroyed his body, leaving me with a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt."

He watched as Williams' eyes went involuntarily to his forehead, searching for evidence of a scar that wasn't there.

"That's one thing that differentiates me from, well, me," Harry informed her. "When Cerberus created me, they didn't recreate the scar." Harry chuckled mirthlessly. "It's kind of funny, when I think about it. That scar defined me for such a large portion of my life, that I hated it and would have done anything to be rid of it and now that it's gone…"

"You miss it." Ashley finished for him. Harry nodded in acknowledgment.

"Much like everything else from those days," Harry stated wistfully. "I found out when I was eleven that Voldemort wasn't as gone as everyone thought and from that moment on his shadow loomed over me and everything I did until I finally defeated him not long before my eighteenth birthday. I spent so much time during those years focusing on Voldemort that I didn't even know where to begin living my life after he was gone. If not for my friends, Ron and Hermione, I would never have even made it that far."

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked and for the first time, Harry hesitated.

"Voldemort was easily the greatest wizard of his generation and he'd forgotten more about magic that I could have ever hoped to learn by that point. And while I well above average in magical power, Voldemort's power dwarfed my own but a substantial margin," Harry answered. "Adding to that, my home life wasn't exactly pleasant." Ashley had a feeling that this was an understatement, but she didn't call him out on it. "I had pretty well convinced myself that I wasn't going to survive the war. It was only because of my friends that I was able to keep going. I was so afraid of what would happen to them if I died that I didn't- I couldn't, give up, even when I didn't even have a shred of hope left."

Harry sighed.

"I guess what I'm getting at, is that you can't let the Reapers be your sole focus in life," Harry told her. "If you do nothing but focus on how much greater they are than us, you lose all hope until there's nothing left and desperation is a poor substitute. It helps more than you think to believe in a 'happily ever after', no matter how unrealistic it is. If you completely give up on that, there's no telling what you'll be driven to do."

The haunted look in Harry's eyes shook Ashley to her core. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

Harry then smiled. "Sometimes, if you believe in it and want it enough, you can get that 'happily ever after'."

"Did you?" Ashley asked before she took a stout drink of her ale.

"Yeah. A beautiful wife and four of the best kids I could have hoped for," Harry told her with a nostalgic glint in his eye. "After Voldemort was dead, a lot of people half expected me to kind of fade into the background, or at the very least, that my days of chasing down dark wizards was over."

"But…"

"But despite it all, I got everything I ever wanted out of life and there was no way in hell I was going to let anything take that away from me," Harry replied with a fierce edge in his voice. "Ginny and Teddy saved me from myself that summer, so I became an Auror, a dark wizard hunter, so that I could better protect them and ensure that no one else had to lose their parents like Teddy and I had."

"I can see why the Illusive Man brought you back," the Lieutenant Commander commented.

The wizard looked at her strangely. "What do you mean?"

"When I really thought things through, it was fairly obvious why he would bring back the Commander," Ashley told him. "She is a natural leader. Not only can Shepard command troops, but she can inspire them so much that even when the odds aren't in her favor there isn't a single doubt in your head that she'd going to see things through to the end and come out on top and you're just like her."

"I'm just me, Ashley," Harry replied with a sigh.

"But that's just it, you're not," Williams insisted. "It doesn't matter if people are looking to you to be some sort of 'Chosen One' or 'Savior of Magic' or just a 'regular guy' who doesn't know when to give up; they all see the same thing."

"And what is that?" Harry inquired skeptically.

Undeterred by the Master of Death's skepticism, Ashley Williams pressed on. "A hero whose convictions are so ingrained into his very being that people just can't help but believe in him and all that he stands for, whether it's working towards the end of some dark wizard or ending the Reaper threat or something as simple as believing in 'Happily Ever Afters'. You make people believe and that inspires hope, hope that with people like you and Shepard on our side, there's no way we can lose."

"No pressure," Harry replied with a slight frown, when his communicator went off. Pressing the bud in his right ear, he responded. "Potter."

He then looked at Williams with a bewildered expression. "Shepard?" He then activated his omnitool and added the Lieutenant Commander to the call. "I've got Williams here with me, what's up?"

"You're not going to believe this…"

Harry let out a long suffering sigh. "How much?"

It was Ashley's turn to look at Harry with a bewildered expression.

"What?" Shepard asked in disbelief.

"I happen to know you were spending the day with Garrus on the Presidium, which means you or him dragged the other one into doing something crazy and since you're calling me, it means you got arrested and need me to post bail," Harry stated.

"You don't really think-" was all Ashley managed to say, before Commander Juliet Shepard interrupted her.

"Twenty thousand credits," Shepard replied. "A piece."

"Apparently being 'Savior of the Galaxy' doesn't mean as much as it used to," Harry quipped.

"Just what exactly were you two doing?" Lt. Cmdr. Williams asked incredulously.

"Just having a little friendly competition…" Shepard replied hesitantly.

"Oh, this should be good," Harry grinned.

"So are you going to come get us or not?" Shepard asked hotly.

"We're on our way," Harry responded. "But only on the condition you tell us the whole story when we get there.

"Fine," the Commander replied petulantly.

"I'm assuming I'll have to bail out your partner in crime too?" Harry asked. "Because I'm pretty sure Tali doesn't have twenty thousand credits lying around."

"If you could I'll owe you one," Shepard said with relief.

"More than one, I think," Harry replied. "See you in a bit, love."

And with that, the galaxy's only wizard and the second human Spectre cut the channel.

Turning to Williams, Harry asked with a smirk, "So… Do you think we should go and bail their asses out of jail now or finish our drinks and let them stew a bit? Either way, Jules isn't living this one down, ever."

"You know she's going to get you back for even suggesting that," Ashley said as she stared at her half empty glass for a moment, weighing their options. "I suppose a few more minutes couldn't hurt… But I'm blaming you if this comes back on us later."

"Noted," Harry replied then toasted. "To friends making stupid decisions."

"Cheers."

With that, the clinked their glasses together contemplating just exactly what Shepard and Vakarian were doing that their status as "Saviors of the Galaxy" couldn't keep them out of lock-up.


	68. Bloody Brandy's Vegas Challenge

_**A/N:** This isn't quite the traditional response to this challenge. This is both an answer to **Bloody Brandy**'s Vegas Challenge and a continuation of Chapter 55. I haven't been able to make this go anywhere, so I'm shelving the idea for now. Let me know what you think._

* * *

Harry Potter groaned in pain.

The throbbing pain in his head felt like someone had shoved a gigantic shunt into his skull and he could feel his heartbeat through his temples.

If there was any one thing he was certain of, as soon as he regained cognizance, he was going to obliterate Sirius Black, his godfather, and the one who'd thought it would be an excellent idea to take his godson, and arguably one of the most powerful people on the planet, to Las Vegas with fake identification.

Then, he was going to find his godfather's best friend, Remus Lupin, and obliterate him as well, since despite being the 'responsible one', the werewolf had not protested the idea. Now that Harry thought about it, the only one of the trio who'd come to the states who'd protested the idea was Harry himself. How exactly they convinced him to go along with their insane plan, Harry vowed to figure out as soon as he had the capability to think straight.

The Potter scion felt extremely weak, as he reached his arm towards the nightstand in search of his glasses so that he could see the alarm clock. His flailing knocked them off the table and onto the floor. He briefly considered using his power ring to either construct himself a pair of glasses, but thought against it. Harry wasn't sure if he could summon up enough will to use his ring for even the simplest of tasks at the moment.

With a groan, he struggled to sit up. His entire body felt like it had taken a beating. The last time he'd felt like that, he'd used his power ring to block Peter Pettigrew's Killing Curse, saving the life of Cedric Diggory. Strangely, despite feeling like he'd been smacked around by a Hungarian Horntail, the Wizard Green Lantern felt strangely content.

Squinting, he managed to find his glasses and slipped them on. He then glanced at the clock noting that it was a little after eleven o'clock in the morning. He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up fully, fighting against the pain of his throbbing head.

"I'm never drinking again…" Harry said to himself as he stood and moved towards the bathroom. After he'd taken four steps from his bed he noticed several things at once. First, he was no longer in the hotel room he had originally been staying in. Second, the place was completely trashed.

'What the hell did I do…' he mentally asked himself. As data and details began to assimilate into his brain, he realized he was completely naked. He fought down a brief moment of alarm. 'At least I appear to be alone…'

His thought process was interrupted by a thankfully feminine moan from the bed he just vacated.

Harry's complete thought process stopped as he slowly turned his head to see an equally nude, attractive blonde about his age in his bed. He closed his eyes, counting to ten, before slowly opening them again.

'Nope, still there…' Harry thought as he gradually worked up to a panic attack.

The teenage girl, who Harry immediately recognized as Kara Zor-El, gave him a teasing smile as she opened her eyes, rolling over to face him. "As much as I don't mind the view, it's getting cold in this bed."

It felt as if all the air had been let out of his lungs. For a moment, everything seemed to stand still before moving forward at seemingly supersonic speeds. Reacting purely on instinct, Harry did the only thing he could think of- he grabbed the nearest article of clothing to cover him with- which happened to be a short shimmering silver dress he vaguely remembered Kara wearing what he assumed was the night before.

"You weren't nearly that shy last night," Kara said laughingly as she rolled onto her back. She then sighed contentedly, basking in the afterglow of events that Harry wished he remembered. "What a night…"

Despite the pride he felt that he had given her a memorable night, he was still very tense and feeling extremely self-conscious standing in the suite with only her dress to cover his modesty. He fought to think of something to say, but failed miserably in the attempt.

"So… Um… Hi?" he replied nervously.

This only sent Kara into more laughter.

She then sat up, barely bothering to cover herself with the covers on the bed. As she brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face, he noticed something glinting in the light.

It was a ring, an expensive one he'd guessed. However, his eyes widened in realization as he noted that it wasn't just any type of ring, but a WEDDING ring, something he was most certain she didn't have when they'd first met.

He raised his own left hand and saw a matching golden band.

Harry felt as if all the air in his body had been sucked out all at once. "Oh…"

About a million things were running through his head all at once, each one vying for the number one position to be expressed.

With a raised eyebrow Kara asked, "Is that a good 'oh' or a bad 'oh'?"

While he might not know much about women, he could definitely sense there was a certain edge in her voice that signaled that he should be cautious in his answer.

"I… Um… Yeah… So… Wow…" Harry could honestly say he'd never felt so stupid and humiliated in front of a girl before. Kara's laughter wasn't helping any, nor was the fact that he was STILL standing completely naked in the middle of the suite. "I'm just going to be in the loo for a bit."

His cheeks were burning in embarrassment as he turned to continue his way to the bathroom. He felt himself getting even redder when she whistled at the sight of his naked arse. Though he didn't take any extra measures to cover it, he did quicken his steps.

As soon as the door closed behind him, he let out a sigh of relief. He neatly placed the dress on the counter and then used the facilities. As he washed his hands, he splashed water on his face, thinking about the situation he now found himself in- not knowing exactly what he should be thinking or worrying about. He strived to remember just exactly what he'd done in his inebriated state, but all he could picture in his mind was some vague memory about Elvis.

Something in his gut told Harry that particular memory had more to do with the fact that he and Kara had matching gold bands than the fact that he'd apparently rocked her world the night before. Which was a shame because he really wanted to remember THAT part of the evening more than any other.

Shaking his head clear of that particular mental image, he spotted a robe hanging from the bathroom door and promptly slipped it on. Taking a steadying breath, he stepped back into the room.

"Feeling better?" Kara asked him, looking quite concerned.

Sighing, for what seemed to be the hundredth time since he'd awoken not but five minutes prior, he nodded. "Y-Yeah… It's… It's just a lot to take in… I mean… I've never really had a girlfriend nor have I been on an actual date before and… And now I'm married."

"If it helps, I don't have any more experience with the whole dating thing than you do," Kara replied. "I don't always have the greatest control over my powers. I've always been afraid to hurt someone." It was then that the blonde Kryptonian's insecurities came out. "Are you okay with all of this?"

Harry had to think about that for a moment before sitting down on the bed next to Kara. "It's... A lot to deal with, but..."

"But?"

The young Green Lantern smiled. "Yeah, strangely enough, I think... I think I'm okay with this... With us... Let's just take things slow from here." Harry then groaned as he covered his face in his hands. "I can only imagine what Remus and Sirius are going to say."

It was at that moment that he realized that he had no idea where his father's best friends even were.

"Er... You wouldn't happen to know exactly where Sirius or Remus are, do you?" Harry asked hesitantly. "Come to think about it, do you know where we are?"

Kara giggled at that. "We're currently at the Lexor Hotel and Casino. They comped us the penthouse suite after you nearly cleaned out the casino." Kara frowned in thought. "I remember them being at the wedding... But everything after that is a bit of a blur until we got back here."

The pink hue that colored her cheeks made Harry blush. Still, in his opinion at least, it was a good look for her. It was that moment that reaffirmed his initial thoughts when meeting her that she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever met.

Harry sighed. "So..."

"So..." Kara repeated before the two of them met each other's gaze and immediately began laughing for reasons unknown to both of them.

"So... Aside from trying to find my wayward godfather and his friend, is there anything else we should do?" Harry asked his new bride- a concept that was still foreign and surreal to him no matter how comfortable he was becoming with the idea, despite only being 16 years old.

"We're gonna have to find Kal too," Kara replied.

And that's when the other shoe dropped.

Though there was much about the muggle world that Harry was clueless about he HAD kept up with somethings. Though he'd had his ring since he was 8, he was 9 years old when the Age of the Superhero began. It had been quite the shock to find out there were other Green Lanterns on Earth- in fact he was (technically) the second Green Lantern, having received his power ring before Hal Jordan. And even if he and most of his friends were fairly ignorant of the vast majority of superheroes- including the fact that there were other Green Lanterns besides Harry, EVERY muggleborn and muggle aware wizard knew who Superman was.

Despite being both a Green Lantern and a wizard, that was one confrontation he did not relish. Perhaps if he could figure out where Voldemort was...

Kara giggled. "It's not gonna be that bad!"

"You're not the one who has to tell Superman that I married and deflowered his cousin after a night of drunken debauchery," Harry replied ruefully.

Kara laughed hysterically at that comment.

"What about your guardians?" Kara asked after she calmed, though she let out the occasional giggle.

"Sirius is pretty easy to predict," Harry told her. "He'll likely hide his concern alternating between congratulating me for landing such a beautiful woman and bemoaning the fact that I've lost my freedom while making sure this is what I want. Remus, though generally the responsible one, could go either way, but I think he'll support us in the end."

"Generally the responsible one?" Kara asked.

Harry nodded. "I was the only one opposed to coming to Vegas for a mini-vacation of drinking and gambling."

"How did they get you to agree?" Kara inquired. Harry blushed and looked away from his Kryptonian bride. "Alright, spill."

"Uh... Um..." Harry, much to Kara's amusement, seemed to be struggling with what exactly to tell her. His need to be honest with her was warring with his extreme mortification. "I agreed because after Hawkgirl overheard us, she decided that the two of you and Wonder Woman were going to be tagging along. I'm rubbish at meeting new people in general, so I figured this would be the perfect opportunity to get to know you."

Kara's smile only widened at the admission, it was one of the sweetest things she'd ever heard. Thankfully, for Harry's sake, she didn't laugh at him as he wasn't sure his ego could take it at the moment.

"Well... I think you certainly did that," Kara replied playfully. She giggled some more when Harry's face turned even redder from his blush. The blonde leaned forward a bit, careful to not let the sheet fall, exposing her bountiful bust and pulled Harry into a hug. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

He really didn't.

Harry was perhaps the most selfless, noble, and innocent person Kara had ever met. Even in his intoxicated state, his biggest concern had been about her, whether or not she was having a good time and what she wanted. When they were consummating their marriage, he'd been gentle with her- it had actually taken a good bit of coaxing from her for him to be rougher with her.

"Thanks," Harry said as he pulled back a bit. He was startled by the strength of the subtle urge to kiss her, but did not fight it as he noticed Kara's sapphire eyes close as she too moved into the kiss. Unfortunately, the moment was soon to be broken.

"Harry!" they heard someone shout as their lips began to touch. Less than a second later the mirror began to vibrate on the nightstand. Harry was less than pleased by the sudden interruption.

Instead of the passion filled kiss leading to possibly more, Kara simply gave Harry a quick peck on the lips. "I guess it's time for us to rejoin the real world."

"Harry!"

"I guess it is..." Harry said with a sigh, grabbing the mirror. "Moony."

"Harry!? Thank Merlin!" Remus said with obvious relief. "Where are you, are you with Sirius?"

That Sirius and Remus weren't with each other was news to Harry. "I'm in the penthouse suite at the Lexor, and as far as I know, Sirius isn't here. I thought he was with you. Where are you anyway?"

Ignoring Harry's question, Remus inquired. "What are you doing at the Lexor? We were staying at the Queen Resort."

"According to Kara, I won it at the casino," Harry replied.

Remus frowned in thought. "Kara...?" He then suddenly looked a bit startled. "Miss Zor-El is with you?"

"That's... A bit of a story..." Harry said nervously. "Where are you so we can meet up? This is something we should talk about face to face."

"I think I can already guess, but I don't have a leg to stand on to lecture you at the moment. The fact that you're safe is good enough for me at the moment. I woke up in the middle of the desert with nothing but my wand and mirror and panicked," Remus replied sheepishly.

Harry grimaced. "Thanks for that mental image, Remus."

Remus blushed. "Sorry, I'm still not myself at the moment. Give me about a half hour or so to apparate back to our room and get dressed. We can meet up and figure out what happened to Sirius and the others."

"It's as good a plan as any," Harry answered with a nod.

"See you then, Harry."

"Moony."

"I guess it's time for us to get ready for the day, huh?" Kara asked with a smirk. She at that moment proceeded to hover over the bed, letting the sheet fall below her, exposing herself to Harry for the first time in his cognizant memory. Kara then flew around Harry, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him towards the bathroom.

It was closer to an hour and a half before Harry and Kara managed to meet up with Remus.

"Still no sign of Sirius?" Harry asked concernedly. Kara gripped his arm in support.

"Not yet, but he may still turn up. I wouldn't worry just yet." Remus replied. "He did something similar the night your parents got married. We had almost thought for sure he'd been captured by Death Eaters until he made a reappearance three days later."

"Somehow I'm not surprised," Harry said with a sigh. After all, Sirius had faked his own death and, with Remus, set up the trip to Vegas. Sirius just hadn't counted on Harry not only being able to get him his freedom, but also an invitation for training from John Stewart, Earth's current primary Green Lantern.

"So I take it you two are an item now," Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry smiled nervously, as did Kara.

"You could say that..." Harry replied.

"We got married," Kara informed the werewolf, whose jaw dropped in shock.

"Y-You... You what?" Remus stuttered a bit.

"Got married," Harry restated before his tone became a bit more than slightly accusatory and defensive. "I still may not remember all that much, but I do remember enough to know that you and Sirius were there."

"We've decided to try and make it work," Kara added.

Lupin was silent a moment before cutting his eyes towards Kara for a brief moment. "This is a big step, especially since neither of you two hardly know each other."


	69. Injustice Epilogue: Harley and Harry

**A/N: **This is a short continuance of Chapters 55 and (possibly) 68- inspired by my Green Lantern!Harry idea, **Bloody Brandy**'s challenge and the **_Injustice: Gods Among Us_ **videogame.

**Warnings: _Injustice: Gods Among Us _**spoilers, implied past-Blue Lantern!Harry/Supergirl, possible Harry/Harley

* * *

Harleen Quinzel watched boredly as another group of Superman's followers were rounded up. She hadn't had much to do in the aftermath of the Man of Steel's defeat and the fall of his One Earth Regime. The other Batman had long since taken the Joker back to their home dimension, and the other Superman was assisting her reality's Batman with the clean-up and the imprisonment of her world's Superman.

"Must be strange for you, isn't it, Harley, being on this side of the bars," commented a voice from above and behind her. She looked up to see Harry Potter- her reality's version- floating above her. She could tell easily, due to the fact that the other one preferred to pose as a simple Green Lantern, where as this one was a Blue Lantern. The was also the fact that this one wore his power ring on his left hand, since his right arm was artificial.

His attire had also changed since he had first "gone blue" five years ago. He now wore a completely black body suit, with a black left glove and black boots. The edges of the glove and boots were blue and he had the blue lantern logo emblazoned across his chest. His right glove, however, was completely blue. He also had a blue belt cinched around his waist.

"Yeah... A bit," she replied thoughtfully, she then smiled at him. "Call me Harleen."

"Sure," he answered with a smile. "So... What's next for you? Going to stay in law enforcement?"

"I dunno... I've never really thought that far," Harley admitted. "I'm not sure I ever thought I'd live through everything when so many others... Pammy and Mista J..."

Lex, Bruce, Dr. Fate and J'onn had been the smart ones, rallying their strength before going on the attack.

Others weren't so fortunate.

All early attempts to stand up to or retaliate against Superman and his regime were too disjointed and disorganized to really stand a chance- and many key figures were taken out early. Oswald Cobblepot was one such high priority target and early casualty. Not only did he refuse to fall in line, but his business acumen had allowed him to corner the market on most stateside black market sales and distribution of various types of weapons. His death had supplied Superman's army with a wide variety of weaponry right from the get go and had hampered the efforts of others who might have wished to join up in the fight against Superman from getting any sort of arms.

Poison Ivy was another who had fallen to the Regime, though the circumstances of her demise were quite different from the Penguins. Pamela had joined in an effort to manipulate the Man of Steel into doing her bidding and it led to her downfall at the hands of Wonder Woman, who had been gracing Superman's bed in the wake of the death of Lois Lane.

Of all of the former major Gotham City Rogues, only herself, Selina, Freeze, and Bane were still alive.

Heroes were not exempt from Superman's "Them or Us" treatment either. With the exception of Bruce, his son Damien and Batgirl (the red headed one) the entire Bat Clan had been destroyed. Nightwing, Batgirl (the blonde one), Red Hood and Black Bat had all been early targets of the Regime. Red Robin only escaped this fate having been on Teen Titan's business in Metropolis when it was destroyed. Green Arrow, was another who'd been killed early on and the list had grown from there.

Even Harry Potter, wizard and arguably the most powerful Lantern in existence had not been immune to Superman's wrath, and the two of them had practically been family just before the incident where the High Chancellor, with the help of Wonder Woman and Captain Marvel, had cut off Harry's arm and put him in a coma.

Potter gave her a look of concern. "How are you holding up?"

"I don't know," Harley replied, which was the truth. She'd spent so much time fighting the man who'd taken everything away from her that she did her best NOT to feel anything. And then there was the appearance of the alternate Joker... She'd been elated to see him, ecstatic even, so much so that she was STILL reeling from the weight of his betrayal.

There was just so much to deal with, both old and new and she wasn't sure how to even begin dealing with it.

When she didn't see him look down at her with pity, but understanding, a sudden thought struck her. HE of all people knew what she was going through... The loss of a loved one, the betrayal of another... So much lost time, plus he'd been in a coma. Nevermind that the conflict was FINALLY over, once and for all (she hoped). She reckoned he felt much like she did and was tired of it all, almost too weary to continue on.

"You want to get out of here?" he asked her impulsively, taking her, and him, by surprise. It almost sound like he was asking her out on a date...

Harley mentally shook herself away from that line of thought and playfully raised an eyebrow at the Blue Lantern and coyly asked, "What do ya have in mind, Mista P?"

It was Harry's turn to raise an eyebrow at her response, but didn't address the manner in which she addressed him.

"Well..." he answered thoughtfully. "I've always wanted to go to Vegas..."


	70. Prompt: Water

**A/N: **Written for the _**Temple of the Toad Sage**_ **_Literature Drabble Tag_**. This piece takes place in Terry Brooks' Shannara Series- more specifically, in **The Wishsong of Shannara**. The prompt was, obviously, water.

* * *

It had been some time since he'd been there. Looking at the murky black waters of the Hadeshorn, even the indomitable and imposing Allanon couldn't but feel insignificant in this place.

It was in this place that Bremen had met with the shade of the first of the High Druids, Galaphile, for council on how to defeat Brona and where, later, the same man had brought the now famed Sword of Shannara so that the deceased members of their order could bestow upon it the last bit of themselves they had left to them in death.

Their truth.

Allanon remembered the first time he'd visited this place. Several years had passed since the Second War of the Races and yet the Druid's battle was far from over. Jerle Shannara had failed and Brona, the Warlock Lord had survived to fight another day. His adoptive father, the last remaining Druid, Bremen was dying, his health failing, old age at last taking its' toll.

And yet the man's work was yet unfinished.

As the aging Druid had made his ways into the bubbling, black, poisonous waters, condemning himself to an eternity of half death, Allanon had vowed then and there to not let his father's sacrifice be in vain. He would see the end of Brona. The Warlock Lord would be destroyed.

As he and his charges approached the currently still waters, which began churning more and more as they approached, as if the cursed lake could sense their presence, he remembered the times he'd returned since.

Those instances had brought chills to him every time he thought about them.

How could he not when dealing with foreboding visions of despair and depravity that would surely come to pass if events were not set in motion that would prevent the end of all things as they knew it. How could he not when each time he would commune with the dead, most particularly his own adoptive father, to seek his council.

He spared a brief glance at the young woman next to him, the elder of the Ohmsford children with magic that far surpassed his own, descended from Elven bloodline of Shannara and the only hope for the Four Lands continued existence. The one, though she was unaware, that he would mark as his heir, the heir to the Legacy of the Druids. It would be through her blood that his order would survive, long after he himself had turned to dust with the passing of time.

He then moved his subtle gaze to their other companion, her self appointed protector, a man who cared for the young woman more than either of them realized- though these feelings were becoming more apparent as the continued to travel. Those feelings, though reciprocated, where held back by the wall of her burden. A burden of magic, one that the Highlander would never truly understand without outside intervention. A wall he was about to tear down.

Allanon couldn't help but feel saddened, guilty and vindicated all at once. Saddened by the burden he was about to place on the Highlander, guilty for not being able to fully prepare the young man for the curse of magic he was about to bestow upon him, yet vindicated that the Highlander would at last realize the burden of keeping the young woman safe while dealing with the cost associated with using such magics that were required to do so.

"Highlander, dip your sword into the water," he commanded. The Highlander was his last hope. Despite the young man's penchant for annoying the rapidly aging Druid, he knew he would not see the quest to the end. It would be up to the Highland Prince to see it through and protect the young woman at all costs.

He watched as the Highlander did so, dipping the sword to it's hilt into the black waters, careful not to touch the water himself. The waters churned furiously as they were seemingly trying to claim both sword and man. When the Highlander pulled the sword back up, the black waters dripped from the blade.

The Druid muttered some incantations and blue fire surged from his finger tips, engulfing the blade. When the Druid Fire subsided, the now ebony blade gleamed with power. The Sword of Leah had become of magical weapon against other magics. The Druid could see the astonishment and wonder in the eyes of the Highlander, who despite many warnings on the dangers of magic, did not truly understand. He hoped the price wouldn't be too high when the Prince finally learned his lesson.

As the trio left the Valley of the Hadeshorn, Allanon paused to look back at the still waters. As he gazed down at the black waters of the cursed lake where only the spirits of the dead could safely traverse, he couldn't help but think back to all those times he'd visited this place. His memories vividly reliving them all, including this most recent visit.

While Brin Ohmsford and Rone Leah were speaking in quiet tones, unaware of the unpleasantness of his thoughts, Allanon could help but think how much he truly hated this place and the price he had to pay for being the Four Land's sole protector for so long.

As he turned away from the black waters, he pondered his own mortality knowing his end was fast approaching.

Prompt: Wind


	71. Prompt: Unusual Marriage Arrangements

**A/N: **Written for the **Temple of the ****Toad**** Sage** _**Anime and Manga Drabble Tag **_thread. Based on the anime **The Irresponsible Captain Tylor.**

**Prompt:** Unusual Marriage Arrangements

* * *

Not for the first time did Lieutenant Commander Yuriko Star feel like slamming her head against one of the metal bulkheads of the passageways of the UPSF Destroyer "Soyokaze".

Hard.

Repeatedly.

But with even Lieutenant Yamamoto succumbing to the average, everyday madness in his own way, she figured that she had to remain the sensible one at all times. No matter how trying it was on her psyche and stress levels.

This time was no different.

And just as she was getting used to, possibly accepting, and perhaps even enjoying the madness that was rapidly becoming an everyday occurrence since the moment the Captain had set foot in the hangar bay with Emi and Yumi, Tylor had to throw an eleventh hour Hail Mary to stir up even more chaos than ever.

In his rather weak defense, it wasn't anything he said or did, but rather what he didn't say. It was THAT girl who had set things in a perpetual downward spiral of maddening chaos as Azalyn had brazenly announced that she, Empress Goza XVI of the Holy Raalgon Empire, was with Paco Paco's (her pet name for the Captain) child.

As a result, there was a celebration followed by fighting. Pilots vs Marines, Engineers vs Marines, Marines vs Marines... Though this was quite normal- at least by the Soyokaze's standards- the reasons were not.

Everything was being discussed from baby names, to the flower arrangements of the eventual nuptials between Tylor and Azalyn. It was a bizarre sight to watch the Pilots and the Marines trying to tear each other limb from limb as they argued where on the ship the shotgun wedding would be, the theme of the wedding and what color scheme would be used. And each suggestion was getting more and more bizarre as they were thrown onto the proverbial table.

They were some of the most Unusual Marriage Arrangements she'd ever heard.

Especially since all parties had already long agreed what dress that Harumi should wear. And though Yuriko had not been to many weddings, she hardly thought that the "dress" in question was really appropriate ANYWHERE, never mind the wedding of an Empress.

However, if the wedding arrangements were bad- the nursery ideas were worse. Ignoring the fact that an intergalactic warship wasn't a suitable place to raise a child, the Soyokaze even less so, some of the themes for the nursery (especially the ones brought up by Master Sergeant Cryburn) were DEFINITELY not suitable for the room of a child of any age.

She already couldn't wait for madness of this most recent debacle to settle down. This had been a trying experience for her as no matter how happy she had tried to be for the new couple on board, she just couldn't muster up the necessary joy- faked or otherwise.

If only...

No, she wouldn't allow herself to go there. Even if not for the anti-fraternization rules, there was still the fact that Tylor was the most irresponsible man in space. A romantic entanglement of any kind was just out of the question. Besides, the now happy couple would have enough problems to deal with once the UPSF brass found out about Tylor's indiscretions.

Lieutenant Commander Yuriko Star would just continue on as she always had.

It would be difficult, it would be lonely, but she would be relatively whole. And perhaps one day she could forget about the affect that she would grudgingly admit to herself that Tylor had on her.

After all, even a fool like Tylor deserved a measure of happiness.


	72. Potter Effect: Meeting TIM (redux)

**A/N: ** This is the most recent and improved version of this particular snippet and the I've posted at **spacebattles. **As you all can see, it differs significantly from the original version posted here and fits more with my other **Potter Effect **snippets that I have posted.

* * *

Harry made his way down the hallway where he was to meet the leader of the organization known as Cerberus.

He frowned in thought about that. He wasn't sure he was comfortable working for an organization whose leader no one seemed to know the name of. If there was anything Harry was sure of in the last few years that he'd been alive, he couldn't trust the Illusive Man. Anyone who messed around with the laws of life and nature, casually bringing people back from the dead, like himself and Shepard, did so because they had an agenda.

Harry just didn't know what that agenda was- just one more thing that he wasn't comfortable with... It was like dealing with Albus Dumbledore and his cryptic messages and life lessons- only now he was without friends or allies. Hell, even the likes of Theodore Nott would do... Though they continued to dislike each other well into adulthood, he was at least a familiar face.

Unfortunately, Harry wasn't just without allies, but resources and a myraid of other things that would help him integrate into the post-Mass Effect society. Even Shepard, who'd been dead only the last two years, had the Normandy SR-2, her reputation as an N7 Marine and the prestige of being the first human SPECTRE, not to mention the image of being an intergalactic hero. All Harry had available to him was a smattering of borderline hostile acquaintances who didn't seem to want much to do with him.

Well, there had been Kelly, but who knew where she was? She'd been pulled from Project: Adam to work on some other classified Cerberus project.

Punching in the code to the VIP Meeting Room that his hand-to- hand combat instructor, Operative McLeod, had given him earlier, Harry swiftly entered the still darkened room. His cybernetic eyes immediately adjusted allowing him limited lowlight vision, but all he saw was emptiness. He cautiously stepped into the room and was about to mentally switch to night vision when the door he'd entered through immediately closed on him.

Before he could react, his attention was brought to the center of the room where a blue circle illuminated itself. Harry's modified eyes allowed him to further penetrate the surrounding darkness in ways even "his" enchanted glasses had not allowed him to. Closing his eyes in concentration, he consciously called up the mimetic information Cerberus had implanted in his brain as they formed the homunculus that would eventually become his newly cloned body.

While he didn't come up with anything exactly like what he was seeing, he could ascertain that whatever he was seeing was some sort of holographic communications relay not unlike a pensieve projector or even an advanced form of the patronus messaging spell Hermione had modified that could not only relay messages, but images as well.

Knowing that Cerberus would not have expended so much time, effort, and money to "bring him back" only to destroy or harm him before he could be used for whatever purpose they wanted him for, he decided to step into the glowing circle. As expected, a holographic grid immediately went up as he stood in the center and promptly disintegrated just a few short seconds before the room "transformed".

The room he now found himself in was unrecognizable, as was the giant star in the giant window. All he could ascertain was that the room he was viewing was not in the same system as the base he'd been living and training in for the past two years. The star dominated window only held Harry's attention for so long, as his gaze slowly drifted to the unmanned holographic workstation and then to the revolving chair within an otherwise empty room that only contained only the previous aforementioned items and a man who co6uld only be one person.

The Illusive Man.

Despite the dark haired man's unremarkable appearance, even in hologram form, he gave off a powerful and intimidating aura. However, the presence the man gave off wasn't what drew Harry's attention to him; it was the man's strange eyes.

Like Harry's, they too contained cybernetic implants, only instead of the glowing emerald light that Harry's seemed to give off, the Illusive Man's were light blue. Given the extent of what his own eyes could do, Harry wondered what function, other than enhanced sight and intimidation that the head of Cerberus' eyes were capable of.

"Ah, Potter. Everything is well, I expect," said the Illusive Man as he a lit what appeared to be a cigarette, something that surprised Harry to no end given how 'anti-smoking' late 20th and early 21st century society had been. Of course this had been well before Humanity's ascension to the stars and the onset of Mass Effect.

"As well as can be expected," Harry replied somewhat distastefully.

The Illusive Man merely smirked in response, his strange glowing cybernetic blue eyes meeting Harry's emerald matching set. Now he could see how his eyes put so many off their game. Despite having a set of eyes like Potter, only a different hue, he could feel the unsettling affect they had on people.

"Potter, I did not enter into the decision to bring you back, fully restored with a couple of enhancements lightly. Humanity, and to a lesser extent, the galaxy, needs you."

"What about the other one... Shepard?" asked Harry his eyes narrowing slightly.

The Illusive Man nodded slightly. "She is more central to our plans at the moment; however, it would be foolish of us to put all of our eggs into one basket. Shepard's mission is potentially suicide, at best. The fate of humanity, and by extension the galaxy, rests on her ability to succeed in this mission. That's where you come in."

"How do you figure? It seems you already have your 'hero', your 'symbol'," Harry snapped with a biting tone. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a nobody. According to what I know about 'modern' society, which isn't much, anything and everything I cared about, or would have cared about me, has been gone for at least a century or more."

Having read Ms. Chamber's analysis of Potter's state of mind, both from the few conversations the two had had before she was reassigned to Project: Lazarus and from her studying Potter's psychological profile, the Illusive Man was aware that Harry Potter's bitterness was not out of jealousy for Shepard being the hero of the hour, but because the Illusive Man seemed to want to make him one too.

"Because Shepard's chances of succeeding are significantly smaller than her chances of failure. That is simply unacceptable," the Illusive Man replied. "Which is why you're being activated now. I'm hoping you and your unique abilities will better even the odds."

"I'm only one man," Harry pointed out.

"And Shepard is just one woman. Never underestimate the 'Power of One'. Many of humanities greatest historical giants were 'just one man' or 'just one woman' and look at where they are. Myrrdin Emrys, Joan of Arc, Napolean Bonaparte, Benjamin Franklin, Adolf Hitler, Winston Churchill, all of them, for better or worse, are sealed in immortality for all eternity, remembered with great fondness and eternal hatred," the Illusive Man countered. "Don't you want to live forever, be remembered in the hearts and minds for future generations as one of the heroes of humanity?"

"No."

Though this was said calmly, the Illusive Man could tell Harry was seething.

"Just think of what Cerberus can offer you. We brought you back, what says we can't bring back others as well?"

"Not interested."

This was said a bit more forcefully.

"Fine, then what about the innocent lives you could potentially save?" asked the Illusive Man, manipulatively appealing to Harry's better nature. Furthermore, Harry knew it and knew what his decision was going to be. "Children who won't end up orphans… Or worse."

"Fine." Harry relented forcefully through clenched teeth. "What do you want me to do?"

"I knew you'd come around. After all, we're the ones who are acting for the greater good of humanity," the Illusive Man said, intentionally provoking Harry.

While the cybernetically enhanced wizard clone had long since forgiven Dumbledore over a century ago, he had never forgotten. While Harry grudgingly admitted, if only to himself, that some of Dumbledore's actions may have been necessary, it didn't mean he condoned them, not even for a second.

The Illusive Man continued to sit and smoke in silence as the room began to shake slightly, seemingly unconcerned even as the monitors of the nearby work station began to short out.

"I want you to rendezvous with Shepard. Operative Lawson just reported that they will soon be departing the Dholen System and will be enroute to the Tasale System within the hour." the Illusive Man told Harry. "A being with your unique skills, the likes of which haven't been seen in over a century, could very well become a deciding factor in the current conflict with the Reapers. Oh, and before you go, I have one more item for you, something that may come in handy- should you need it. I'm told there were no others like it, even when artifacts of it's nature were more commonplace than they are now."

A pedestal rose up from the floor as the Illusive Man's office faded from view. A sliding compartment opened up as Harry approached it. He stepped back in shock when he peered into it. Reaching into it, he saw something he didn't think he'd ever see again...

_The Deathstick, Wand of Destiny... The Elder Wand..._

Taking a deep breath, he reached into the small nook where it was contained and immediately felt a pulse of power he hadn't felt in years. Next to it, he noticed a wrist holster- strapping it to his right arm, he secured the Elder Wand, wonder the whole time just what exactly he was getting into.

As he left the room, he could have sworn he heard the Illusive Man's voice once more.

_"Good luck, Master of Death, you'll need it."_


End file.
